El porqué de las cosas
by Lady Yomi
Summary: Zack Fair, un soldado que busca a su mentor desaparecido en acción, descubrirá una verdad perturbadora que pondrá en duda su propia identidad. ¿Conseguirá evitar sucumbir a la desesperación, y con esto detener a la calamidad del espacio exterior que pretende apoderarse del planeta a través de él? Todo dependerá de su capacidad para entender las razones de la mujer que lo traicionó.
1. La psicóloga

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** La siguiente es una novela de género ciencia ficción/tragedia (angst), basada en el argumento de _"Final Fantasy VII"_. El relato inicia en el espacio temporal de _"Crisis Core",_ para luego moverse al del juego principal. La trama está enmarcada dentro de un universo alterno canon-divergente, con elementos nuevos y otros alterados a mi gusto para hacer el argumento más complejo e interesante.

Cuenta con las participaciones de Zack Fair, y Sadie Darcy (personaje original), como protagonistas, e importantes apariciones de Aerith que se hacen más frecuentes a medida que avanza la historia. También pueden apreciar a Cissnei y a Kunsel en roles de apoyo secundarios. Cloud se vuelve una parte fundamental del hilo narrativo de forma sutil pero poderosa; sólo al final descubrirán la importancia de sus actos.

Los personajes se verán involucrados en una serie de desventuras que los llevarán a cuestionarse las bases de lo que les es conocido. Hay un fuerte énfasis en la clonación, los experimentos de la mega-corporación Shinra, la naturaleza de la amenaza extraterrestre conocida como "Jenova", la importancia de la identidad, la redención, y demás aspectos sobrenaturales de la entrega original.

 **Puntos importantes a tener en cuenta antes de leer esta historia:**

 **1)** Ciertas partes de la trama original del juego serán alteradas, por lo que aquellos lectores que se consideren fans acérrimos del canon quizá no disfruten del argumento. Les recuerdo que esta serie posee elementos canon-divergentes en las etapas tempranas, y características de un universo alterno en las tardías. Es mi propia visión del universo, y no se apega cien por ciento a la versión oficial.

 **2)** Para comprender sin problemas los tomos que componen la saga _"Crónicas Darcy"_ es preferible que los lectores tengan conocimiento del siguiente material que forma parte de la compilación de _"Final Fantasy VII",_ siendo los mismos: _"Crisis Core", "Last Order", "Advent Children", "On the way to a smile", y "Dirge of Cerberus"._

 **3)** No soy ninguno de mis OCs. No escribo self-inserts (historias donde el autor se incluye a sí mismo dentro de la trama), y ninguno de mis personajes originales me representa a mí, o a otras personas de mi entorno. Así que no me culpen por las opiniones o acciones que estos puedan llevar a cabo en mis fics. Cada uno de mis OCs tiene una personalidad determinada y esta es la razón por la que piensan y actúan de la forma en la que lo hacen. Lo mismo aplica para personajes Canon.

* * *

 **Dedicado a:** _ShimoDuck_ (ID: 2466226), la razón por la que esta historia vio la luz en primer lugar.

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 1****

 ** **"La psicóloga"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack Fair contempló la notificación que pesaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina largamente.

Era evidente, él era la persona más cercana a Angeal Hewley y por lo tanto el más perturbado al enterarse de su repentina desaparición.

Hoy hacían dos meses desde que el valiente Soldado de primera clase había sido declarado perdido. Dos meses... y ni un rastro de su mentor, ni una noticia de su paradero. Sólo una estúpida citación que parecía burlarse desde el interior del prolijo envoltorio en el que reposaba.

Así funcionaban las cosas en la compañía Shinra. Era imposible demostrar ni un ápice de preocupación por un camarada caído, sin verse obligado a ser entrevistado por uno de los mediocres analistas de comportamiento del área de recursos humanos.

—No estoy loco —murmuró observando la notificación con desprecio—. Sólo quiero encontrar a mi amigo...

Un par de nudillos golpearon la puerta lindera, sacándolo de sus pensares.

—¿Quién va?

—Señor —musitó un Soldado de tercera clase desde el exterior—. Me envía el General Sephiroth; quiere que se presente en su oficina ahora mismo.

—Ah. —Zack aspiró profundamente—. Dile que estaré con él apenas... —Hizo una mueca mientras guardaba la citación en uno de sus bolsillos— ...termine mi cita con el consejero del área siete.

El Soldado asintió y se retiró tan formal como rápidamente, nadie quería hacer esperar al General por una respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Zack se decidiera a salir de su despacho, ya que no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Sephiroth por el resto del turno. Temía que su superior le diera la terrible noticia de que Angeal había desertado para unirse a Génesis en su cruzada vengativa contra la empresa para la que trabajaban.

Pero Angeal jamás... su mentor nunca deshonraría a sus sueños o a su honor de semejante manera.

Se llevó una mano a la sien y masajeó la zona distraídamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto o el estúpido loquero notaría que estaba perturbado.

Un Soldado debía saber guardar sus penas, después de todo. Ni los reproches ni los llantos le traerían a Angeal de vuelta, eso sólo lo harían las acciones. Y debía probarse lo suficientemente estable psicológicamente como para que el consejero lo dejara retornar a sus misiones de siempre.

Indestructible. Imperturbable. Inalcanzable.

Dejó caer los párpados y tomó aire cuando golpeó la puerta del consultorio número Z1, todavía repitiendo el mantra de fortaleza en su mente.

—Adelante —invitó una voz femenina desde el interior—. Está abierto.

Zack ingresó a la sala. Era un lugar luminoso y de buen gusto, decorado por algunas plantas interesantes que estaba seguro de no haber visto antes. La mujer que lo observaba tenía el cabello recortado a la altura de la nuca, y con un tono tan pálido que bien pudo estar hecho de la misma luz que ingresaba a través de los enormes ventanales del edificio.

—Me notificaron de la dirección —explicó extendiendo la citación ante la colega que tenía enfrente. ¿Eran colegas, verdad? Ambos trabajaban para Shinra después de todo.

La dama la tomó mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento con un gesto de su mano.

—Ah, Zack Fair. Sí, sí... es por el caso de Hewley. Ya vinieron otras personas antes que tú.

—¿Otras personas? —Zack se sintió súbitamente aliviado ante la revelación—. Pensé que era el único al que habían llamado.

—No. Hay mucho personal devastado por la desaparición de tu mentor. —La joven esbozó una sonrisa cargada de melancolía—: Tengo el placer de conocerlo también y estoy ansiosa por su regreso.

—Pues, gracias por hablar de él en tiempo presente —musitó el Soldado tomando asiento en un sillón mullido que se encontraba frente al escritorio de consulta—. Estoy un poco harto de que todos hablen de él como si no fuera a volver.

—¿Así hablan?

Zack se obligó a guardar silencio cuando recordó con quien estaba hablando. Era consciente de que los psicólogos solían hacer preguntas impersonales para que uno hablara de más, por lo que se limitó a responder con una pregunta a su vez:

—¿Tú eres la consejera del área siete?

La joven pareció no reaccionar ante el cambio abrupto de tema. —Así es, me llamo Sadie. Trabajo aquí hace un año. —Tomó unos papeles que yacían sobre el escritorio y los hizo a un lado—. ¿A dónde podría haberse ido tu mentor...? ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se marchó?

El hombre desvió la mirada. —No. Y no creo que se haya ido por su propia voluntad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Arrugó el entrecejo— ...él no es así y punto.

—Siempre me pareció una persona muy responsable.

—Lo es —admitió Zack casi sin pensar—. Y siempre lo será...

—Ya veo... —Sadie tomó un cuadernillo y anotó algo en él, acción que puso en guardia a su invitado.

—¿Qué tanto escribes? Esto no es una consulta, no estoy perturbado ni mucho menos estresado por lo que pasó.

Sadie arqueó las cejas. —¿Es tu amigo y no estás perturbado por su desaparición?

—No lo pongas como si fuera un desalmado.

—No he dicho nada como eso, ¿verdad?

Zack ahogó un gruñido. —Un Soldado no siente al mismo nivel que tus demás pacientes, no puedes tildarme de mala persona sólo porque no me estoy arrastrando por los suelos desde que se fue...

—Estar perturbado no quiere decir que te la pases llorando por los rincones. —La psicóloga entrecerró los ojos—. Hay formas muy distintas de canalizar el dolor.

—¿Por qué habría de sentir dolor? Ni siquiera sé que ha sido de él en estos meses, sería estúpido sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Cuando sepa que ocurrió, veré como me siento. —El Soldado fijó la mirada en su escucha, la mujer lo observaba con seriedad.

—La incertidumbre también es dolorosa. ¿O acaso no encuentra algo de paz quien halla los restos de un desaparecido después de años y años de espera y desconcierto?

Zack dio un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Estás insinuando que tendré más paz si lo encuentro... sea vivo o muerto? Estupideces...

La joven apenas musitó su respuesta. —¿Si no es así por qué estás tan desesperado por probar que estás listo para volver a la acción?

Silencio.

El Soldado posó su mirada en la consejera, que miraba hacia el techo con el rostro apoyado sobre sus pequeñas manos. ¿Había dicho lo que pensaba que había...?

—No... sé a que te refieres —soltó la excusa por impulso, demasiado intranquilo como para decir algo que resultara menos _cliché_ en su defensa.

Sadie volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, todavía con expresión impasible. —Estás haciéndote el duro, porque temes que diga que no estás capacitado para seguir con tus tareas de siempre. Eso te impediría buscar a Angeal por tus propios medios.

Zack oprimió los labios, moviéndose intranquilo en el asiento. Bingo, esta mujer se merecía su puesto sin dudas... pero eso no significaba que tenía que saberlo. Nadie debía sospechar de sus andanzas fuera del manto de Shinra, de Génesis... o de la degradación.

—¿Mis propios medios, eh? —El Soldado rió burlonamente—. No soy tan estúpido como parece. Si una armada de Turcos no ha dado con su paradero menos va a poder hacerlo un sólo hombre sin pistas para seguir.

La joven se enderezó en la silla, esbozando una sonrisa leve. —Ah, pero la lógica no siempre acompaña al heroísmo.

—Bah, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

—Los héroes primero actúan y luego piensan.

Zack soltó una risa indignada. —¡Eh! ¿Se supone que eso tiene algo de malo? ¡Un héroe que piensa demasiado termina por no lograr hacer nada bueno a tiempo!

—Y uno que piensa muy poco termina por hacer cosas terribles en el momento oportuno.

Zack sonrió casi sin quererlo. Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de una persona que trabajaba para Shinra y podía determinar el futuro de su carrera con un único veredicto.

—Puedes hacer cosas importantes para traerlo de vuelta —continuó Sadie—, pero sin olvidar que cada una de esas acciones tendrá una consecuencia irrevocable en el futuro.

—Prefiero no pensar mucho en lo que va a venir. —Zack fijó la mirada en una de las bonitas plantas del consultorio—. El futuro va a llegar lo quiera yo o no.

—Pero puedes trabajar para que ese futuro sea mejor de lo que esperas.

—Siempre y cuando reflexione antes de actuar —declaró el Soldado con resignación—. Sí, ya entendí el mensaje. Lo repetiré cada mañana mientras me cepillo los dientes.

Sadie sonrió. —Vaya... Angeal tenía razón sobre ti.

Zack se levantó del sillón de un salto. —¡¿Angeal the habló de mí?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

—Secreto profesional.

—¿Eh?

La psicóloga sonrió, poniéndose de pie a su vez. —No estoy en condiciones de revelar ninguna de las charlas con mis pacientes.

—Espera... —Zack frunció el ceño—. ¿Angeal venía a consultar a un loque- em... a un psicólogo?

—Claro. Vino varias veces. —Sadie cruzó los brazos, elevando el mentón—. No tiene nada de malo buscar consejo de vez en cuando.

—Hmm... —El Soldado desvió la mirada—. No es por ser grosero pero...

—¿Pero?

—¿Qué diablos puede saber una mujer como tú de la vida de un Soldado? —Zack observó de reojo a su interlocutora, buscando signos de ofensa. Pero no halló ninguno. Sadie lo observaba impasible; sin ninguna emoción visible en su rostro.

—No mucho, pero estudio la mente... y el empleo que tenemos no define quienes somos. Sin importar a que te dediques sigues perteneciendo a la especie humana. —La joven sonrió con malicia—: Y los humanos son algo de lo que si sé bastante.

Zack tomó aire, sin saber bien que decir.

—Ahora, puedes irte —declaró Sadie entreabriendo la puerta de salida—. La consulta terminó por hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Esto fue una consulta? —Zack frunció las cejas dramáticamente—. ¿Y ustedes cobran por estas cosas?

—Ya. —Sadie le indicó la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Vuelve el mes que viene y cuéntame como te ha ido, ¿quieres?

El Soldado asintió con poca seguridad, retirándose del consultorio.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se sentía como si hubiera tenido alguna de esas charlas ridículas con Angeal...

Angeal.

Esa mujer, Sadie... había hablado con él antes de que desapareciera (y al parecer varias veces) así que no le haría daño volver por el consultorio y tratar de obtener pistas acerca de lo que había estado preocupando a Angeal lo suficiente como para ir a desahogarse al loquero.

* * *

 ** **¡Hasta la próxima!****


	2. Aniquilados en acción

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"Aniquilados en acción"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El director de Soldado, Lazard Deusericus, recibió los informes médicos del personal de manos de su secretaria, la que se retiró con premura tras terminar su tarea.

Le interesaban mucho los resultados psicológicos de ciertos agentes bajo su directiva. Después de todo, si hubiera escuchado la insistente afirmación de parte de una de las consejeras del área siete sobre la salud mental de Hewley... seguro podría haberlo detenido mucho antes de su posible deserción.

Primero Génesis y ahora Angeal Hewley.

No podía permitirse más fracasos en su recién adquirido puesto ejecutivo. O de lo contrario caería a tierra tan rápido como había ascendido a las nubes de la Gerencia Shinra.

Tomó dos veredictos médicos entre sus manos, uno referido al General Sephiroth; expedido por el consejero jefe del área tres y el otro... a nombre de Zack Fair, estudiado por la misma consejera que examinó al desaparecido Hewley.

El perfil de Sephiroth indicaba cierta desconexión afectiva y severos problemas para expresar emociones profundas. Se evidenciaba dificultad al experimentar sentimientos de culpa, acompañada del deseo impetuoso por mantener su autoestima inalterada frente a cualquier circunstancia que amenazara con menoscabarla.

Según la opinión del profesional se trataba de un típico veterano de la guerra de Wutai, con una coraza a prueba de balas que lo desconectaba de los hechos traumáticos que se sucedían a su alrededor. Obvio resultado de sus repetidos intentos por mantener la cordura bajo el fuego enemigo.

En cuanto a Angeal, parecía que el escudo mental y emocional de Sephiroth le impedía encontrarse demasiado perturbado por su desaparición. Esto resultaba en que no se contara con razones de peso para que el General no pudiera seguir desempeñando sus tareas habituales de Soldado.

No podía esperarse otra cosa de Sephiroth, ¿verdad?

Lazard pasó al informe de Fair. El muchacho era impulsivo y emocional... lo que le daba la seguridad de que sus resultados no serían tan limpios como los de su superior.

De hecho Zack Fair era descrito como una persona de ánimos intensos y de rápida variación. Evidentemente desarrollado debido a la costumbre de tener que tomar decisiones rápidas en su trabajo.

De personalidad obsesiva; esforzándose constantemente por dirigir a voluntad sus sentimientos y emociones. Con una moral estricta e intransigente que no se doblegaba ni siquiera ante la presencia de información verídica que la contradijera.

Lazard rió para sí mismo, ¿quién no tendría una moral estricta luego de haber sido reclutado como aprendiz de Hewley?

El informe finalizaba con un sencillo "confiable y leal a la compañía", que daba cuentas de su estado emocional luego de la desaparición de su mentor.

El Director de Soldado se dejó caer en su silla reclinable soltando un largo suspiro; si las cosas salían bien no tendría que preocuparse de que existieran más desertores en sus filas.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y llegó el mes de Abril antes de que la tranquilidad del Director Lazard se diera por perdida.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! —Zack estampó su PHS contra el escritorio del director, quien se sobresaltó ante tan repentina acción de parte de su subordinado.

—Eh... —Lazard se asomó sobre el aparato, volteándolo apenas para ver el contenido de la pantalla—. Ah... pues dice que has sido promovido a Soldado de primera clase... felicitaciones, ¿no?

—¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESA PORQUERÍA! —Señaló el pie de página con la voz ronca—: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERE DECIR "ANIQUILADOS EN ACCIÓN"?!

—Ah. —Lazard se acomodó los anteojos, entendiendo súbitamente la actitud del joven—. Quiere decir que Génesis Rhapsodos y Angeal Hewley han sido dados de baja de nuestras filas. Pensé que sería más que claro...

Zack tomó aire en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero sus pulmones siguieron latiendo forzosamente; obligándolo a soltar las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban de forma entrecortada y penosa:

—¡¿Cómo... pueden decir que... están muertos?! ¡No tenemos... ni una maldita prueba de eso!

Lazard apoyó el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos. —Los Turcos reunieron los datos suficientes como para determinar esto, de lo contrario no lo habríamos hecho público.

El Soldado se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, demasiado fuera de sí como para mantener el control. El Director lo siguió con la mirada como si observara a una mosca revolotear por el lugar.

Finalmente tomó la palabra:

—Hazte con el archivo de tu próxima misión y vete Zack, tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

Zack volteó a verlo como si el director lo hubiera abofeteado. Por un instante un dolor profundo se escribió en su rostro, más inmediatamente fue relegado al fondo por una máscara que vació su faz de emoción.

Completamente ausente tomó la hoja y se retiró del lugar.

—¿Es todo lo que somos? —murmuró caminando a lo largo del elegante pasillo de la gerencia sin ver a donde iba—. ¿Puestos reemplazables en una cadena de Soldados producidos en masa?

Se cruzó con uno de sus anteriores compañeros de segunda clase, el que lo saludó y felicitó por su ascenso. Zack le agradeció como correspondía, aunque el logro se sentía amargo... vacío y carente de significado. ¿Qué pasaría si él se encontraba en problemas y desaparecía también?

Sería dado de baja, olvidado y reemplazado por otro Soldado apto.

¿Así eran las cosas?

Los grandes héroes que creció admirando... se desvanecían y eran olvidados. Hoy día Sephiroth era el único fantasma de ese pasado glorioso y aún él parecía indiferente a la ausencia de sus camaradas de armas.

—¿Zack?

La voz venía de una oficina cercana. ¿Era... la psicóloga?

El Soldado trató de recordar el nombre de la mujer, en vano. —¿Em... buenas tardes, Sally?

—Sadie —lo corrigió, frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Estás pálido... y de no hablarte hubieras chocado contra esa columna que tienes frente a ti.

Zack maldijo en voz baja, la columna estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. —Bah, estoy un poco distraído ¿eh?

Sadie sonrió. —No todos los días te promueven a primera clase, tienes derecho a caminar por las nubes con noticias así.

—Ah... ¿también te enteraste?

—No es algo que quede en secreto. —La joven le dio un sorbo a su café—. Apuesto a que Angeal va a estar orgulloso en cuanto lo sepa.

Las cejas de Zack perdieron altura peligrosamente, escondiendo el rencor que encendía sus pupilas al recordar a su mentor. —No me creo que no lo sepas aún...

—¿Saber qué?

—La compañía acaba de darlo por muerto —respondió forzando una sonrisa amarga—. Pero dar el anuncio debajo de un gigantesco _"tenemos nuevo Soldado de primera clase"_ seguro acabó por hacer que la noticia pasara desapercibida...

Sadie se quedó viendo su propio reflejo en el café, pensando bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar:

—Yo ya sé lo que anunciaron. Pero sólo es el punto de vista de Shinra, no el mío.

Zack parpadeó, presa de la perplejidad. —Aguanta ahí, ¿dices que no les crees?

—Creer o no en ese anuncio es irrelevante. No se trata de creencias, sino de evidencia.

—Evidencia... —Hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué clase de pruebas pueden ser escondidas del departamento de espías más profesional del continente? Los Turcos no dejaron piedra sin voltear en esto.

Sadie sonrió para sí misma, sin establecer contacto visual. —¿Tienes la seguridad de que fue así?

—Un... noventa por ciento...

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro diez por ciento?

Zack se cruzó de brazos. —Pues es menos probable que ocurra... Aunque pensándolo bien, eso tampoco lo hace imposible.

—Entonces aún hay esperanzas. —La psicóloga arqueó las cejas—. ¿O no se supone que no se da por muerto a alguien hasta que se encuentra su cadáver?

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso... si la persona murió en una explosión no creo que quede mucho cadáver por recuperar.

Sadie dejó escapar una risa. —¿Qué...?

—Es lógica pura. —Sonrió elevando el mentón—. ¿No estábamos teniendo una conversación inteligente aquí?

—Bueno... no suelo calificar las charlas según la inteligencia empleada entre los interlocutores.

El Soldado no borró la sonrisa, aunque se sintió tentado a hacerlo. La mujer era inteligente y muy razonable... tanto que no se sentía con demasiadas armas para obtener lo que quería de ella: información sobre Angeal, pistas acerca de lo que él le había confiado a ella antes de desaparecer.

Él ya sospechaba que se trataba de algo relacionado a Génesis y su degradación; la enfermedad misteriosa que había hecho que el mejor amigo de su mentor desertara de Shinra y desarrollara un odio acérrimo hacia la compañía.

Pero Angeal no era un traidor. Un hombre como él jamás deshonraría el juramento de lealtad que había formulado cuando se unió a las filas de Soldado.

Angeal abrazaba el sueño de defender a la compañía como él abrazaba el de convertirse en un héroe recordado.

—Oye. —La voz de Sadie lo distrajo—. No te rindas.

—¿Eh? —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Que no te rindas, las cosas parecen oscuras ahora pero-

En ese instante la taza de café que la mujer sostenía voló en mil pedazos, atravesada por un súbito proyectil. Disparo que fue seguido de numerosas replicas que quemaron el aire alrededor del pasillo.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?! —Zack interpuso su espada entre ellos y la lluvia de balas, buscando con la mirada a los posibles atacantes.

Los que disparaban no se hicieron esperar en escena; un grupo de máquinas giratorias se abalanzó hacia el pasillo, los cañones que portaban en sus brazos mecánicos escupiendo plomo sobre los empleados que huían de las oficinas laterales.

—¡Métete a tu oficina! —le ordenó Zack a su acompañante—. ¡Yo me ocupo de esto!

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. La razón detrás del héroe

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"La razón detrás del héroe"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sephiroth ingresó al hall principal de la empresa y su figura se impuso por encima de los focos rojos de emergencia. Las estridentes sirenas amenazaban con dejarlo sordo, y había Soldados pululando por doquier. Todos retirándose; sobrepasados por las fuerzas de los atacantes de acero.

Que vergüenza.

Huían como niños temerosos, escapando de una colmena de abejas que fue accidentalmente agitada durante sus juegos.

—¡SEPHIROTH! —Zack Fair lo llamó desde un rincón; otro más que se veía a punto de ceder ante la presión del enemigo—. ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

Su subordinado terminó la frase... y el acabó con la amenaza. Dos prolijos movimientos de la filosa Masamune acabaron por dividir a la horda robótica como si fuera un castillo de naipes que se desploma en un instante.

Tres golpes más y la amenaza fue erradicada.

—Zack... —Sephiroth se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de Soldados que aclamaban su nombre con eufóricos gritos de victoria—. ¿Tenemos muchas bajas?

El joven aspiró profundo, pasando una mano sobre su cabello. —No tengo idea... esto fue un alboroto, hay Soldados y personal civil comprometido aquí, ¿sabes?

—Hmm... y parece que es a causa de un problema interno. —Pateó un trozo de metal del resto, observando como un prolijo escudo de Shinra se hallaba grabado entre la chatarra.

—¿Un cortocircuito?

Sephiroth soltó un respingo. —No sabes nada de robótica, supongo.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué esa suposición?

—Un cortocircuito nunca provocaría que una máquina se revelara contra sus creadores. —Esbozó una suave sonrisa socarrona—. A menos que estés viendo una película de bajo presupuesto...

—Ya, tener diploma en electrónica no es requisito para ser Soldado.

Zack se cruzó de brazos, observando como los Soldados sobrevivientes se reunían en torno a ellos, posiblemente para recibir instrucciones de sus superiores antes de actuar (aún no se acostumbraba a eso de dar órdenes... esa siempre había sido tarea de Angeal).

—Localicen a los sobrevivientes y asegúrense de que evacuen el edificio. —Sephiroth le ordenó a los militares que tenía a cargo—. A los heridos, divídanlos según urgencia y encárguense de que sean atendidos a la brevedad. Los servicios médicos no tardaran en llegar ahora que se ha dado la alarma.

—¿Qué hacemos con los restos de las máquinas hostiles, señor? —musitó un Soldado de tercera clase que mantenía una distancia prudente de los restos.

—No los toquen, tanto el departamento de asuntos internos como el de ciencias querrán examinar lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Zack se quedó de pie, observando como todo el mundo actuaba bajo las órdenes del General:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... ¿tú no?

Sephiroth lo miró sobre el hombro. —Depende.

—¿Depende...?

—Desconozco la naturaleza de mi presentimiento...

—¿Hmm...?

—Digamos que se trata de un presentir... _neutral._

Zack frunció el entrecejo. Si Sephiroth sospechaba de la intervención de Génesis en el asunto tanto como él ¿por qué diablos atacar a Shinra debía ser considerado algo posiblemente no tan malo?

¿Qué podría tener de bueno todo esto?

* * *

Al día siguiente, una mujer caminaba con paso decidido por el elegante y limpio pasillo del hospital general X23; uno de los centros médicos más finos del plato superior de Midgar, dirigido a la atención de su personal más importante.

—Señorita ¿ha traído identificación? —La interrogó una enfermera en la entrada del sector emergencias.

—Pertenezco a los Turcos. —Señaló un carné que pendía de la solapa de su prolijo traje negro—. Me llamo Cissnei.

—Ah... —La enfermera entrecerró los ojos al notar que no había ningún apellido después del primer nombre... pero la joven era un Turco después de todo, no era de extrañar que se identificara tan superficialmente.

Poco común era el que tuviera un nombre que dar, no el que careciera de apellido.

—Adelante, ¿a qué sala se dirige?

—Vengo a visitar a una chica que trabaja para el centro de salud mental. Se hirió la pierna durante el fallo técnico de ayer.

—Ah, sé a que se refiere. Tenemos un montón de entradas por esa causa. ¿Puede haberse debido a un ataque cibernético por parte de terroristas? ¡La gente anda diciendo que algún hacker se metió con la programación de las máquinas y por eso atacaron a los empleados!

Cissnei esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. —No creo que sea para tanto. Las máquinas fallan, es muy normal. Aún así no estoy lo suficientemente al tanto como para saber con certeza que fue lo que pasó.

La enfermera hizo una mueca con los labios, ¿qué pensaba al tratar de sacarle un chisme a un Turco?

La joven empleada del misterioso departamento de asuntos internos tomó el gesto como el fin de la conversación y se abrió paso rumbo a la habitación de su amiga convaleciente.

Parecía que los civiles sabían más del asunto de lo que le convenía a la compañía. Al final de cuentas, las malas noticias viajan el doble de rápido; mucho más si se trata de rumores de ataques terroristas en el corazón de lo que debería ser el lugar más seguro de Midgar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Cissnei entreabrió la puerta de la sala con suavidad—. Oí que te iniciaron en la tradición del barrio...

Sadie, recostada en una litera con la pierna en alto, sonrió con ganas al ver a la recién llegada. —¡Cissnei!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, deteniéndose al pie de la cama. —No es grave, presumo...

—No, para nada... dicen que entró y salió.

—Ya veo... —La Turco se inclinó sobre la pierna de la paciente, buscando inquieta con la mirada—. Fue en el muslo... has salido con suerte, hay una arteria importante aquí junto.

Sadie meneó la cabeza. —El mundo es tan extraño... estaba ahí, bebiendo café y charlando como si nada y... _¡PAM!_ Podría haber salido disparada al otro mundo en cuestión de segundos.

Cissnei hizo una mueca, sorprendida al notar lo bien que podía mentir su amiga. Era obvio que no podían hablar de lo preparadas que estaban para enfrentar una situación imprevista en ese lugar. Había demasiados empleados de la empresa en el hospital, y cualquiera de ellos podría tener ganas de ganar el premio al fisgón del mes.

—¿Estabas con alguien más? —le preguntó—. ¿Resultó herido también?

—No, era un Soldado.

—¿Soldado? —Cissnei sonrió, elevando el mentón—. Esos se la pasan en el loquero, vaya manera de quedar como debiluchos...

Sadie sonrió a su vez. —Oh, no seas tan cruel. No hay nada de malo en buscar alguien con quien hablar cuando te sientes miserable o confundido.

—Ambas sabemos que cada informe que se registra en el departamento de salud genera un precedente para las futuras acciones de cada paciente, con la clase de cosas que un Turco debe hacer no es buena idea tener un boletín que diga _"psicótico"_ pegado a tu trasero cuando haya que dar explicaciones.

—Tú tendrías uno que diría _"_ _paranoica_ _con delirios de persecución"._

La joven Turco sonrió casi sin querer. —Ok. Basta de mí. ¿Quién era el chalado que fue a consultarte cuando ocurrió el ataque?

—Él no vino a consultarme nada...

—Ah. —Cissnei arqueó las cejas, torciendo los labios con picardía—. ¿La doctora tiene un admirador?

—Bah. Nada como eso. —Sadie se incorporó un poco en la cama—. Venía de la cafetería y me lo crucé antes de entrar a mi consultorio.

—Seguro se trataba de Kunsel Reiss, ese tipo siempre está fisgoneando en las oficinas.

—No, era Zack Fair; el aprendiz de Angeal.

Cissnei parpadeó fuertemente. Ese nombre significaba mucho para el éxito de su misión más reciente. No era bueno que anduviera metiendo la nariz en los asuntos de Sadie.

—Ya veo... pues que mal aprendiz si no consiguió defender a una pobre mujer de una lluvia de balas —agregó sin poder borrar el gesto de desconfianza que le pintaba los labios.

—Dale más crédito, fue cosa de un instante. Además, su primera reacción fue indicarme que me alejara de la zona de batalla... usó su propio cuerpo para evitar que me dispararan otra vez mientras escapaba.

—Hmm... —Cissnei hizo una mueca con los labios, tratando de achacar su cinismo— ...sabes de sobra que los tipos de Soldado no hacen esas cosas por simple caridad.

Sadie enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa. —No lo recuerdo ya, ¿quieres ser tan amable de iluminarme con tus motivos?

La otra aspiró profundo, observando la ciudad a través de la ventana:

—Sabes que no es un tema que se pueda discutir en horas de "trabajo".

—No es algo confidencial —dijo Sadie, encogiendo los hombros—. Todo el mundo sabe que estos sujetos se desviven por alcanzar una posición militar privilegiada para ser tratados como estrellas de rock. Al fin y al cabo Sephiroth y Génesis tienen club de fans y presentaciones en donde firman autógrafos.

—Sadie. —Cissnei frunció el ceño. Su amiga sería muy buena fingiendo, pero nadie podía pararla cuando empezaba a quejarse de los militares—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—Un día están firmando autógrafos —murmuró la psicóloga, demasiado fastidiada como para ceder al silencio—, y al otro son enviados a una guerra de la que es probable que no vuelvan. Es lo mismo que... que en Wutai.

—Shinra ganó esa guerra.

—Sí... ¿pero a qué costo? Hubieron muchas personas que dejaron sus hogares en el campo sólo para competir con otros cientos por el sueño de ser un héroe famoso... y pocos de ellos regresaron a Midgar.

—Tu paciente Zack es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? —Sadie torció los labios, inquieta con la información que le acababa de ser revelada.

—Así es, y más te vale tratar de que eso no te haga hablar de más —agregó susurrando con una suavidad que contrastaba con la tensión de su rostro—. Si no aprendes a controlar tu temperamento acabarás por arruinarlo todo.

La psicóloga hizo una pausa mientras digería la información, para enseguida fijar la mirada en su amiga, súbitamente atenta a una parte de su discurso:

—Sabes mucho de Zack. Ni siquiera su archivo decía eso.

Cissnei asintió, sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal:

—Hace tiempo que lo vigilo...

—¿Y eso es debido a...?

—Es confidencial, perdona.

Sadie meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa tranquila adornando su rostro. —No pidas perdón, sabes lo bien que te entiendo.

La mujer le devolvió una mirada de complicidad, dispuesta a retomar la palabra... sin embargo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose al lugar la hizo dirigir su atención a la puerta de entrada:

—Hablando del diablo —murmuró al ver que ni más ni menos que Fair se aparecía en el pasillo, esperando indeciso en el marco de la sala.

—Zack, buenas tardes —saludó Sadie sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El joven tomó aire e ingresó con una sonrisa cordial:

—Un camarada me dijo que estabas entre los heridos... —Se detuvo, inquieto al ver a un miembro de los Turcos de pie junto a la ventana— ...pero veo que tienes suficiente compañía.

La desconocida le dirigió una sonrisa amable, de las que tan bien ensayadas tenía:

—Me llamo Cissnei, soy amiga de Sadie.

—Es todo un placer —respondió el Soldado con una sonrisa—. Si no me equivoco trabajas para-

—Para los Turcos, sí.

—Eso me pareció.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Zack arrugó la nariz, perplejo. —El traje y esa actitud distante van de la mano, supongo...

Cissnei apenas sonrió, mirando a la otra joven al retomar la palabra:

—Debo atender algunos asuntos del trabajo antes de las seis... ¿puedes distraerte con tu nuevo visitante mientras me ocupo de ellos?

Sadie soltó un suspiro. —¿Debes irte tan rápido?

—Será por un momento, volveré en la noche y te traeré algo para que leas. Quería pasar a ver si estabas bien antes de volver al departamento a terminar lo que me asignaron.

—Está bien... estaré esperando.

La joven Turco asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Zack se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer en un sillón ubicado junto a la cama. —Parece que espanté a tu amiga...

—Eso... es sólo cincuenta por ciento acertado.

—¿Hmm...?

Sadie se sentó erguida, mirando a su acompañante a los ojos. —Cissnei no sabe lo que es el miedo así que dudo que esté espantada... pero que se fue a causa tuya sí que es muy probable.

—Bien. Eliminaste una de... ¿cuántas? ¿Un millón de posibilidades por las que provoqué que se fuera?

—Ella es muy reservada. —Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos como quien revela el escondite secreto de un amigo de la infancia—. Establecer una conversación con un extraño escuchándola no es uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Zack dejó escapar una risa grave y baja. —Es entendible... pero igualmente incómodo para mí.

—Ah, ¿y por qué te sientes así?

El joven elevó el dedo índice con premura. —Alto ahí, que esto no es una de tus consultas.

Sadie sonrió afectadamente. —¿De qué hablas?

—No vamos a hablar de mis incomodidades o sentimientos. —Señaló la pierna de su escucha, que se encontraba vendada y amoratada—. Sino de ese estúpido balazo que tienes ahí.

La psicóloga frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta de ello. —No es la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo es la herida?

—Eh... ¿igual que cualquiera?

Zack dejó escapar una risa, poniéndose de pie. —No sabes mucho de heridas por armas de fuego, ¿eh?

Sadie negó con la cabeza. —Me declaro culpable.

—Bueno, no es como si pudieras hacer todos esos trucos de leer mentes, oler estados anímicos y tener tiempo para estudiar medicina. —Se inclinó sobre la pierna, entrecerrando los ojos y colocándose ambas manos en la cintura—. ¿Te molestaría apartar esa gasa y mostrarme como se ve esa cosa?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo aún más, disimulando el escalofrío de pavor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza:

—No, deja. Sólo es una especie de agujero asqueroso... no tienes porque ver nada como eso.

—Oye, sé mucho de heridas. Quizá aún más que estos médicos de ciudad que te están atendiendo.

—Te digo que no necesito más consejos... tomaré mis medicamentos y esperaré a recuperarme.

Zack iba a resignar la conversación cuando una revelación cruzó por su mente:

—Espera... —La sorpresa en su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Acaso te pones así porque estás herida en el muslo?

Sadie tragó aire, intentando mostrarse menos alterada de lo que estaba. No le convenía que él empezara a conocerla tan bien. —No soy muy buena disimulando; por lo que veo.

—La verdad que no mucho...

—Bueno... —Torció los labios suavemente al hablar— ...si la herida no fuera en un sitio tan problemático quizá no tendría que ser tan grosera contigo.

—No, no eres grosera para nada. —Zack se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te entiendo bien... sólo es que ya he tenido camaradas heridas en Soldado y... pues no es la gran cosa para mí. Una pierna de cualquiera de ellas me valía lo mismo que la de cualquier compañero.

Sadie sonrió al oír la comparación. —Eso es muy noble de tu parte.

—Nah, que noble ni que nada. Es el mínimo comportamiento esperado de parte de un ser humano. Sería un bastardo si me creyera especial por respetar los derechos de otro...

—Tienes una buena moral para un...

—¿Para un...?

—Para alguien que mata gente... —lo dijo en un susurro, todavía alterada por lo que le había confesado Cissnei un rato atrás.

Silencio.

Zack aspiró y soltó un largo suspiro, clavando la mirada en la ventana. —¿Así que eso piensas de un Soldado? ¿Alguien que mata a otros no puede respetar a nadie?

La voz de la psicóloga apenas fue un murmullo al responder:

—¿No te parece un poco hipócrita? ¿Respetar a algunos y pasar por encima de otros sólo porque tu jefe te lo ordena?

—Conque eres otra pacifista que desaprueba lo que pasó en Wutai...

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una enfermedad incurable.

—¿El pacifismo?

—Sí.

—Pues el cerrar los ojos ante el hecho de que las guerras a veces son necesarias, podría ser considerado una enfermedad. ¿Qué tal ceguera voluntaria?

Sadie arqueó los labios en una mueca. —No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—El gobierno tiene la obligación de defender al país de cualquier amenaza externa.

—Eso no fue un acto de defensa —lo interrumpió con energía, incapaz de contener su frustración—. Eso fue una invasión.

—Se les sugirió rendirse, no aceptaron y se les indicó que serían forzados a cooperar. Quien avisa no traiciona.

La joven dio un respingo. —Ustedes los militares no sólo cometen atrocidades... sino que para peor ¡las justifican!

—Una batalla justa, de hombres que se enfrentan uno a uno, con las mismas capacidades... no es una atrocidad.

Sadie desvió la vista, fijándola en sus propias manos cerradas como puños sobre las sábanas. —El ejército de Soldado está conformado por...

—Monstruos, ¿verdad?

—Por humanos diferentes. —Tomó aire, recuperando la serenidad lentamente—. Ustedes son humanos mejorados, ellos son biológicamente naturales... no fue una batalla justa.

—Si no tienen los recursos para pelear a nuestro nivel, entonces deberían ser más humildes y aceptar cuando les ofrecemos usar nuestra energía. Esta guerra estúpida empezó cuando ellos se negaron a construir reactores en su tierra.

Silencio.

—¿Matarías a un niño, Zack?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se irguió, agitado—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, ¡porque es un niño! ¡Es... demasiado pequeño como para combatir!

—Entonces... —Lo miró a los ojos, calmada—. ¿Hay una edad determinada a partir de la cual es aceptable quitarle la vida a otro ser humano?

La habitación quedó en el más profundo silencio, Zack apretó los labios desviando la mirada. —No es así.

—¿Entonces cómo es?

El joven dejó caer la cabeza, observando sus propios pies como si de ellos fuera a escapar la respuesta a una pregunta que ya se había preguntado a sí mismo varias veces. —A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para conseguir llegar a aquellas que deseamos...

—Para ser un héroe... ¿hay que ser un villano primero?

—¿Hmm...? —Zack la observó con atención—. ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser un héroe?

—Oh... no sabía que era tu motivo también.

—Pues lo es.

La mujer se encogió de hombros. —Todos los que entran a Soldado desean lo mismo. Todos quieren ser como Sephiroth; famosos, fuertes y admirados. Lo único que cambia es el _porqué_...

—Conque _el porqué_...

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, Zack? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres ser un héroe?

Se la quedó viendo, la joven lo contemplaba entre serena y desafiante. Con la luz de la tarde que se colaba por la ventana iluminándola por detrás. Parecía tan vulnerable como segura.

Se moría por darle una respuesta que afirmara la voluntad que tenía de cumplir el deseo de su vida. El motivo por el que dejó todo atrás para unirse a las filas de Shinra.

Pero... lo que quería alcanzar, lo sabía con certeza. Quería llegar a la cima, ser reconocido y buscado cuando fuera necesitado.

Mas... ¿para qué?

—Supongo... —musitó casi para sí mismo— ...que para hacer las cosas bien.

Sadie no apartó la mirada de él. —¿Y por qué esperar a ser un héroe para hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

Zack soltó una risa cargada de nerviosismo, dejando caer los hombros dramáticamente:

—¿Sabes que haces unas preguntas de lo más raras?

—Lo raro es bueno. —Sadie miró hacia ambos lados, desconcertada—. Lo que provocó que las carcajadas de su acompañante se intensificaran.

—Ya... no te voy a discutir nada más. —Zack tomó aire, el fantasma de la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios—. Haré las cosas bien... y más adelante buscaré todos los _porqué_ que te hagan feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado, todavía confundida por la reacción del otro:

—¿Pero estás consciente de _qué_ significa _hacer las cosas bien_?

—Lo estaré a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. El ángel de las flores

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"El ángel de las flores"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Pasó una semana antes de que se la volviera a cruzar otra vez.

La psicóloga salió de la corporación ayudada por un bastón. Las vendas que rodeaban su pierna asomaban por debajo de su falda.

Zack la siguió con la mirada, hacía días que se había resignado a obtener información de Angeal a través de charlas. Seguirla no era algo muy recto de su parte, pero le brindaría pistas acerca de si la mujer aún mantenía alguna clase de contacto con su mentor.

Porque, ¿tenía que hacerlo, verdad?

Angeal Hewley era un hombre centrado y diligente. Habría hecho falta que tuviera un peso demasiado grande en el corazón como para que se arriesgara a compartirlo con alguien más.

Tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensares, ya que (contrario a lo que la había visto hacer en los últimos días) Sadie no se subió a su auto, sino que siguió de largo rumbo a la estación de trenes.

La siguió sin acercarse demasiado, la multitud que salía de sus empleos esa noche lo ayudaba a camuflarse, aunque también arriesgaba con tragarse al objeto de su persecución.

Buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas para pagar el viaje. Afortunadamente los trenes eran amplios y solían llenarse de pasajeros, lo que evitaría que la joven lo viera subir.

—¿Hasta dónde va? —le preguntó uno de los porteros que vigilaban los vagones.

—Deme un viaje completo, todavía me tienen que confirmar mi destino. —respondió a la vez que extendía su carné de Soldado junto con el pago del boleto.

—Ah, por supuesto. —El hombre le devolvió el cambio—. Hay muchos Soldados que acaban llegando a lo más bajo de los suburbios antes de siquiera saber qué es lo que tienen que hacer.

Zack forzó una sonrisa, observando por encima del hombro de su escucha. —Gajes del oficio, mi amigo...

El sujeto asintió y lo dejó entrar. La multitud que se agolpaba a sus espaldas profirió numerosas quejas acerca del filo de la espada que cortó varias carteras y chaquetas al pasar.

El cabello blanquecino de Sadie era difícil de perder y sus hebras brillantes asomaban en una de las primeras filas del último vagón. Se encontraba sentada y distante... con esa mirada apagada que solía llevar siempre que creía que nadie la miraba.

A Zack no dejaba de generarle curiosidad esa extraña mezcla de serenidad y oscuridad que conformaba la personalidad de su psicóloga.

Se recostó contra el acero helado del tren y su cuerpo acompañó el movimiento del arranque. La joven vivía en el sector superior y el viaje culminaba en los suburbios... ¿Tendría familia en esa zona? ¿Alguna clase de negocio? O quizá... ¿algo relacionado al paradero de Angeal que atender?

Deseaba con todo el corazón que se tratara de lo último.

Recientemente Sephiroth le había comunicado algo que le había helado la sangre... se sospechaba que el ataque a Shinra había sido ocasionado por un desertor. Un traidor que alteró los códigos de software del escuadrón de defensa robótica.

Definitivamente se trataba de un ex empleado; posiblemente uno que tenía acceso a las instalaciones del departamento de ciencias y tecnologías.

Sólo Angeal y Génesis calificaban para eso.

Si su mentor aparecía... Shinra seguro lo tendría en el blanco de sus investigaciones.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que sonó la campanilla del tren, indicando que el aparato había llegado al final del recorrido.

Zack estaba sentado en uno de los asientos libres, casi agazapado para no ser visto en el ahora casi vacío vehículo.

Sólo cuatro personas además de él y Sadie se movían alrededor suyo, todos ansiosos por bajarse del tren luego del largo viaje.

Uno de los pasajeros se dirigió a la psicóloga y se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar, pero la joven negó el ofrecimiento con un breve "No se preocupe, con el bastón es más que suficiente", para en seguida alejarse rumbo a las escalinatas delanteras.

Era su momento para bajar.

Saltó al asiento trasero con sobrada agilidad. Escabulléndose rumbo a la puerta de salida trasera y saliendo del tren en un parpadear. Hizo uso de unos restos de chatarra que yacían junto a las vías para esconderse, mientras la joven y el resto de las personas atravesaban la estación.

Sadie se abrió paso por los oscuros y decadentes suburbios mientras era seguida de cerca por su perseguidor. El Soldado no pudo evitar pensar en que algo no se sentía del todo bien... estaban saliendo del área urbana y adentrándose de a poco en la zona donde Shinra arrojaba sus escombros y basura.

De repente, una vieja catedral cuya mitad se había desmoronado apareció en su campo de visión. El edificio parecía resplandecer en medio de la desolación del lugar. La joven ingresó al recinto empujando una gran puerta de madera.

Zack se acercó despacio, intimidado por el tamaño de la enorme puerta de roble que tenía frente a él. De alguna manera... sentía que algo verdaderamente importante lo esperaba del otro lado.

* * *

—Sadie. —La joven que se encontraba de pie frente al matorral de flores que crecía en medio de la iglesia esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Bienvenida de nuevo.

La recién llegada no pudo hacer menos que sonreír a la vez, la alegría que siempre acompañaba a la florista era demasiado contagiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí abajo? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta de su invitada—. ¿Has venido a visitar al señor misterioso?

Sadie se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de la catedral, masajeando suavemente su pierna.

—Con este problema para caminar le perdí la pista. Quiero saber qué ha estado haciendo en estos días... —murmuró con una sonrisa de lado.

—Yo no lo he visto por ningún lado.

—¿No?

—Antes venía a visitarme a la iglesia con mucha frecuencia.

—Aerith... —Sadie entrecerró los ojos al pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante—. ¿Tampoco lo has visto en el mercado? ¿O en la posada?

—Para nada... —Meneó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba de su jardín—. Pero la última vez que hablé con él. Parecía muy molesto y le pregunté que le sucedía.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que estaba preocupado por su amigo. Dijo... que estaba muy enfermo y no sabía como curarlo. —Suspiró suavemente—. Eso es habitual en Midgar... especialmente en la placa inferior. Hay tantas calamidades y tan pocos milagros por aquí.

—Es porque los milagros no existen...

Aerith volteó a verla. —No afirmes eso hasta que no veas uno.

—Eso no tiene sentido... la única fuerza en la que confío es en la de los seres humanos para levantarse con sus propias piernas y seguir adelante. Rezar y esperar por milagros no va a curar a nadie.

—Sadie... —Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, jugueteando con uno de los pétalos de las flores de su canasto—. No existirían los milagros, sin humanos que los lleven a cabo.

La psicóloga la miró de reojo. Aerith aparentaba ser ingenua, pero en varias ocasiones la había visto hacer uso de una sabiduría especial y poco común que le daba mucho que pensar.

—Oh... —La florista retrocedió un paso, la mirada fija en una grieta en el muro de piedra de la catedral— ...creo que hay alguien detrás de esa pared.

—¿Qué? —Sadie se puso de pie, apoyándose en el bastón con una expresión sombría—. No te acerques...

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

La psicóloga elevó la voz. —¿Quien está ahí detrás? —Pero no recibió respuesta—. Hmm... quizá era sólo alguien que pasaba.

—No. —Aerith frunció el ceño, sujetando el canasto que llevaba con determinación—. Estoy segura de que hay alguien ahí. Puedo sentirlo...

Sadie le dirigió una mirada perpleja. —¿Cómo que puedes sentirlo?

—Eh, puedes salir ya de ahí —declaró la joven disimulando una sonrisa—. Ambas te hemos visto...

—No digas ambas, yo no vi a nadie...

—Silencio... él no tiene por qué saberlo.

Zack soltó un largo suspiro, ingresando a la catedral a través de la grieta. —Supongo que no doy la talla para Turco...

Sadie arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

—No veo por qué te importa.

—Los suburbios no son un patio de juegos para una chica rica de Midgar.

La mujer dio un respingo. —¿Qué te ha dado la impresión de que soy una ricachona?

—¿Qué no me lo daría? —respondió el Soldado con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo—. ¿O es que ahora Shinra da consultas terapéuticas de caridad a los mendigos de la placa inferior?

—Que vivamos aquí... —musitó Aerith acercándose a Zack— ...no significa que seamos mendigos.

Se prestó a responderle a la que consideró una metiche. ¿Quién le había dado vela en el entierro? Cuando notó la ternura de sus facciones, el brillo de sus ojos y la elegancia de su postura.

Un ángel que cargaba las flores más hermosas que había visto jamás.

—Em... —Tomó aire, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle de oreja a oreja a la aparición que tenía delante—. ¡Perdona que lo haya puesto de esa manera! pero es que para la gente de arriba... ustedes... ¡pero no tú! ¡los otros! Son... em... ¿cómo decirlo?

Aerith dejó escapar una risa cristalina. —Tratando de excusarte de esa forma sólo lo estás haciendo peor...

Zack dejó caer los hombros, rendido tanto ante el argumento como ante la belleza de la florista:

—Bueno, debo encontrar una forma de disculparme... ¿verdad?

—Oh, no es necesario. No me ofende tanto lo que piensen los perros de Shinra.

Silencio.

Zack parpadeó, perplejo. —¿C, Cómo me llamaste?

Aerith parpadeó de forma inocente. —Así es como se llaman, ¿o no?

—¿Q, quiénes?

—Ustedes, ¡los Soldados! ¿No es el nombre... de su ejército o algo así?

—¡Oh! No, no... para nada... _perros de Shinra_... pues es más bien un insulto... —Zack se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, divertido ante la sorpresa que se estampó en el rostro de Aerith.

—¡AH, LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE INSULTARTE!

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Movió una mano como queriendo apartar la ofensa imaginaria—. Llamé a tus vecinos mendigos, así que merecías llamarme perro de Shinra.

Otra risa escapó de los labios de la joven:

—Bien, bien... Ahora estamos a mano. Supongo que no volverás a decir algo así.

—Los perros listos aprenden rápido, señorita.

—¿De verdad pueden?

—Claro. Aunque tristemente, no podemos leer la mente de nadie.

—Oh. ¿Y para qué querría un perro leer la mente?

—¿Qué tal para saber tu nombre?

Sonrió, jugueteando con una flor de pétalos color manteca. —No hay necesidad de leer mentes si puedo decírtelo; me llamo Aerith...

Zack sonrió a su vez, un nombre más que adecuado. —Y yo soy Zack, es un placer conocerte.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante sintieron esa conexión especial que comparten dos extraños cuyos caminos se entrelazan más de lo normal.

—Aerith. —La voz de la psicóloga se dejó oír en el fondo de la mente de la florista—. Si tienes noticias de _ya sabes quien_ , avísame. Vendré lo más rápido posible.

—Oh. —La joven parpadeó, alejándose confundida del Soldado—. Sadie... ¡pero has venido todo el camino hasta aquí para nada!

—Tendrá unos cuantos sermones de parte mía en cuanto lo encuentre. —Le dirigió una mirada cansada, los ojos posándose disimuladamente en Zack—. Sabes que a él le gusta mucho ser atendido _en privado_.

—Ah... —Aerith frunció el ceño, Sadie ya le había dicho que al misterioso sujeto no le gustaba mucho la compañía de desconocidos—. Es verdad. Se pondrá de un humor terrible si tiene que lidiar con algún extraño.

Sadie se disponía a largarse de la catedral cuando con hastío comprobó que el Soldado le bloqueó el paso, la mirada fría e inquisitiva al hablar:

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Angeal?

Silencio.

—¿Porqué lo tendría?

Zack hizo una mueca. —No me respondas con una pregunta. Sospecho que sabes que ha sido de él...

—Tus sospechas no son de mi interés. —Golpeó la punta del pie suavemente contra el suelo—. Así que si no tienes nada más que objetar, debo regresar antes que se haga demasiado tarde y los trenes ya no salgan.

—¿De repente llevas prisa? Si tuvieras que haberte quedado con tu _paciente_ no te hubiera molestado irte un poco después...

—Mira, Zack... —Sadie soltó un suspiro, dejando caer las cejas sobre los párpados—. No te incumben mis asuntos personales.

—Trabajas para Shinra... lo que significa que me incumben si atentan contra la seguridad de un camarada de Soldado.

—¿Atentar...? —La mujer sonrió, visiblemente cansada—. No tienes ni la menor idea, ¿eh? —Hizo una pausa, mirando en derredor mientras esquivaba a Zack para seguir su camino—: No hay ningún _miembro de Soldado_ involucrado. Así que estate tranquilo y no me hagas denunciar que uno de mis pacientes enloqueció y empezó a seguirme por todo Midgar.

—¡No estoy loco!

—Pues lo pareces, acosándome con tus estúpidas fantasías por doquier. —Miró sobre el hombro a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta—. Si quieres encontrar a Angeal deja de rogarle a los demás por información y piensa por ti mismo.

Se quedó boquiabierto, dejándola marcharse y sin saber bien que decir.

Aerith caminó hasta su lado, deteniéndose junto a él. —¿Quién es ese Angeal para ti?

—Oh. —El Soldado se sobresaltó, había olvidado que la florista aún seguía en el lugar—. Pues... Angeal es mi mentor, es quien me ha tutelado desde que ingresé a Soldado.

—¿Y desapareció?

—Ajá. Estábamos buscando a un camarada que desapareció luego de la guerra de Wutai... pero lo perdí a él también en medio de la búsqueda.

—Hmm... a lo mejor Angeal...

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no. Probablemente me equivoque.

—Por favor, una opinión no hace mal ninguno. ¡Dime!

Aerith se llevó una mano al mentón. —¿Quizá su desaparición esté relacionada con la de su amigo perdido?

Silencio.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo, sintió un _eureka_ poderoso estallarle dentro de la mente:

—¡ESO!

—¿Eso...? —La florista ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Has dado con una idea?

Colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre los pequeños hombros de su escucha, con una sonrisa brillante destellando en su rostro:

—¡Y lo he hecho gracias a ti! —Tomó aire, tratando de articular las palabras lo más lentamente que le permitía su emoción—. Génesis quiere vengarse de Shinra por algo que desconozco. ¡Y Angeal ha partido para hacerlo cambiar de opinión! ¡Angeal quiere salvarlo!

Aerith parpadeó, incómoda ante el agarre. —¿Génesis es el amigo perdido?

Zack pudo oír en su cabeza uno de los fragmentos de Loveless, la novela con la que el desertor estaba obsesionado:

« _El misterio infinito._

 _Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa. Mas sus destinos la guerra separó._

 _Uno fue héroe, otro vagó por la tierra... El último, prisionero cayó._

 _Pero a los tres unía su solemne juramento: buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más._ _»_

—La guerra los separó... —murmuró casi para sí mismo— ...lo que ocurrió en Wutai los dividió. —Miró alrededor, armando la escena en su mente—: El héroe es Sephiroth, el que viaja es Génesis. ¿Y el prisionero es...?

—El prisionero es Angeal.

—Sí... al menos eso es lo que Génesis pretende.

—¿Va a apresar a su amigo cuando vaya a tratar de convencerlo de regresar? —La joven hizo una mueca—. Eso no habla muy bien de su concepto de lo que es la amistad...

—Dime, Aerith... —Zack retrocedió un paso, haciendo acoplo de su sonrisa más galante—. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Hmm... depende de que tipo de favor sea.

—¿No podrías decirme quien es el paciente de la doctora que estuvo aquí hace unos minutos?

—¿Sadie?

—Ajá.

—Oh. —Aerith meneó la cabeza, llevando las manos tras la cintura—. Eso no estaría bien de mi parte, ella fue muy clara en que no quería que te entrometieras en sus asuntos.

—Sí, claro. Sé que dijo eso ¡pero hay algo demasiado importante en juego como para dejar que su opinión me frene! —Zack se llevó las manos a las caderas, con la vista fija en la bóveda que hacía de techo en la derroída capilla—: Angeal puede estar en peligro. El _secreto profesional_ de una psicóloga no tiene valor comparado al riesgo de dejar que algo le pase a mi mentor.

—Pero... ella confía en mí.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—¿A Sadie? —Zack asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Aerith respondió—: Hubo un accidente en la placa superior. Y un hombre cayó desde ahí hasta esta catedral. —Señaló el agujero en el techo—. No sé como no se mató. Lo encontré dormido sobre mis flores cuando vine por la mañana.

El Soldado miró el techo a su vez, era una terrible caída la que ese sujeto soportó. —¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con la psicóloga?

—Pues el teléfono móvil de este hombre sonó sin parar mientras estuvo inconsciente y todas las llamadas eran de ella. Así que la llamé y le dije en donde se encontraba...

—¿Y vino hasta aquí?

—Claro. Y parecía muy preocupada, repetía la frase _"sabía que esto iba a pasar"_ una y otra vez. Así que pensé que era su esposa o algún familiar, pero me dijo que se trataba de uno de sus pacientes.

—Entiendo, así que ese es el famoso paciente al que viene a visitar a los suburbios.

—Sí. Quedó muy malherido y no ha podido regresar con los suyos, así que ella viene a revisarlo de vez en cuando.

—Eso no suena muy creíble. —Zack se balanceó en el lugar—. ¿Ese tipo no tiene un sólo familiar que venga a buscarlo para trasladarlo de vuelta arriba?

Aerith hizo un mohín, confundida. —Sé que suena extraño. De hecho, todo este tiempo pensé que ella era una... ya sabes, _doctora en medicina_ y no una psicóloga. Pensé que venía a verlo porque se encontraba herido.

—Esa mujer trabaja en Shinra. Se encarga de analizar y tratar mentalmente al personal.

—Ya veo...

Zack frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Probablemente el sujeto no vuelva arriba por otra cosa que lo detiene... no por sus heridas. —Suspiró largamente—. Necesito saber si no se trata de Angeal o Génesis; ¿puedo verlo en persona?

La florista dejó caer los hombros con resignación:

—Lo siento, pero yo no sé en donde está él.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que está en algún lugar de los suburbios, porque Sadie siempre viene a saludarme antes de ir a tratarlo... pero nunca me ha dicho en donde.

—¿Y no has pensado en seguirla?

Aerith parpadeó con fuerza. —¿Y por qué yo haría eso? No tengo ningún motivo para hacer algo así.

—Es verdad... —Zack apoyó las manos en la cintura, la cabeza inclinada sobre su propio pecho— ...aún así has sido verdaderamente amable al ayudarme un poco. Supongo que tendré que seguir otras rutas para dar con el paradero de este supuesto paciente.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás a tu amigo muy pronto.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Ajá. No hay fuerza que pueda separar a dos personas que quieren estar juntas durante demasiado tiempo.

 _Que quieren estar juntas..._

Zack Fair podía estar seguro de que el deseaba volver a reunirse con su mentor, pero... ¿deseaba Angeal reunirse con él?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta y todavía desconocía el destino de su amigo desaparecido, así que mejor evitaba ponerse a dudar acerca de su lealtad. Debía mantener los ánimos bien en alto y el dolor escondido en un rincón donde nadie pudiera verlo.

Así había sido desde niño; un optimista a la fuerza. No importaba si las cosas iban mal, Zack diría que estaban de maravilla.

Cierta psicóloga que se le venía a la mente en ese instante lo habría llamado un mentiroso sin remedio.

—Bueno, es tarde y debo volver a casa o mamá se preocupará —murmuró la voz lejana de la florista—. Tú también deberías irte.

—¡Ah! —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente, sorprendido al dejar de soñar despierto sobre mentiras y optimismo—. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Aerith se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, sujetando la madera mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, la desconfianza más pura estampada en su rostro:

—Sí, pero puedo ir yo sola.

—Oh, mejor así. —Zack se pasó una mano por el cabello, esbozando una sonrisa suave—. No querría tener que pedirte una cita frente a tu madre.

—¿Eh? —La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, sonriendo con incredulidad—. ¿Una cita, dices?

—Tengo que agradecerte por la ayuda de alguna manera, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa creciendo a la par de su confianza—. Será menos vergonzoso si puedo despedirme de ti aquí y ahora. Así podemos arreglar en donde y cuando nos volveremos a ver sin que tu mamá me saque a escobazos.

—Oh. —Aerith luchó por aguantar la risa, pero no lo consiguió—. Pero es que no suenas para nada _avergonzado,_ ¿estás seguro de que puedes sentir algo como la vergüenza?

—¡Claro que puedo! Sólo recházame y me verás muy avergonzado.

La joven arqueó los labios tímidamente, la mirada fija en sus propios pies:

—No sé si quiera verte así...

—Entonces acepta mi propuesta y no tendrás que hacerlo. —Zack mantuvo la sonrisa, sin acercarse al sitio en el que Aerith se encontraba de pie. Le daba la impresión de que la joven saldría huyendo si se acercaba aunque sea un centímetro.

—Bueno... —Le dio la espalda, golpeándose el mentón con la punta de los dedos—. Tengo que hacer unas compras mañana, ¡y las bolsas de fertilizantes son muy pesadas! Quizá puedas ayudarme a cargarlas desde el mercado hasta mi casa... —Lo miró de reojo, expectante.

—¿Fertilizante? —Se le congeló la sonrisa por un instante, cargar bolsas de excremento por los suburbios no era su idea de una cita ideal.

—Oh, ¿no te agradaría acompañarme? —Aerith encogió los hombros, abriendo la puerta de roble—. Tengo un jardín todavía más bonito en casa. Pensé que quizá te gustaría conocerlo.

—¡N, No! ¡Claro que me gusta la idea! —Zack asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—. ¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Mañana estaré aquí! ¡listo para llevar un camión de fertilizante a cuestas!

* * *

 **¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!**


	5. Traición

****Disclaimer:** **No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"Traición"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sadie sintió un tirón en el muslo al ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar un libro de la repisa. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente que ocurriera en el pasillo lindero, y la herida no dejaba de recordarle la forma en la que había iniciado el plan de Angeal para derrocar a la siniestra compañía de la que formaban parte.

Apretó el tomo entre sus manos con la mirada fija en el escritorio donde reposaba su PHS. Pronto empezaría el invierno, y le fastidiaba sobremanera el que no se hubiera producido ningún nuevo ataque desde hace más de cuatro semanas.

¿Acaso él no pensaba llamarla? ¿En dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Por qué abandonar Midgar cuando estaba listo para obtener la venganza que tanto anhelaba? ¿Acaso... había encontrado algún percance relacionado con la terrible enfermedad que parecía haberse contagiado de Génesis a su persona?

—¡Sadie, con permiso! —Zack ingresó al consultorio como si se tratara de su casa, sonriendo al notar la expresión perpleja de la psicóloga—. Es Viernes, ¿recuerdas? Hoy me toca confesar los pecados...

—¡Ah! —Se masajeó las sienes, dejando el libro sobre una mesita—. Tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado...

El Soldado se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito, uno mullido de color marfil. La cuerina del tapizado siempre olía a vainilla. —Si quieres podemos intercambiar lugares, tú te confiesas y yo aconsejo.

Sadie hizo una mueca con los labios. —No quiero ni siquiera pensar en que tipos de consejos le darías a alguien como yo...

—Bueno, alguien cuya vida va tan bien como la mía seguro puede darte algunos _tips_ para mejorar la tuya.

—¿Así que todo va bien? —Se sirvió una taza de café de la que bebió con presteza; observando a su paciente con la parte baja del rostro cubierto por el borde de la misma—. Cuéntame.

Zack tomó aire, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¡Estoy saliendo con Aerith!

Silencio.

Sadie arqueó las cejas, parpadeando con fuerza. —¿Con... la florista?

—¡La misma!

—¡Vaya! —Bajó un poco la taza, elevando los labios con sorpresa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues... no es como si hubiéramos dicho "a partir de hoy estamos saliendo"; fue... algo más bien progresivo.

La psicóloga sonrió con picardía. —¿Progresivo cómo? Tiene que haber un momento en el que llevaron la relación a ese nivel.

—Ah... —Zack entrecerró los ojos, apretando la boca en una línea—. Pues no. Nunca intercambiamos ese tipo de conversación.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes que ella piensa que está saliendo contigo? —Enseñó los dientes con malicia, inclinándose hacia adelante—. A lo mejor ahora está pasando el rato con otro chico que sí tuvo ese tipo de charla con ella.

El Soldado dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. —¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?!

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó con ingenuidad—. ¿Cómo puedo yo arruinar algo en lo que no tengo nada que ver?

—¡Lo haces con tu... —Buscó la palabra, pasándose una mano por el rostro— ...lógica retorcida!

Sadie sonrió. Encontrar los botones que sacaban de quicio a su paciente y presionarlos hasta hacerlo enloquecer era tan tentador como divertido, pero eso no significaba que quisiera arruinar su feliz y romántico anuncio.

—Bien... —añadió para redimir lo que su _lógica retorcida_ pudiera haber destrozado—. ¿Y qué han hecho hasta ahora?

Zack la miró de reojo, un poco enfurruñado pero curioso ante la pregunta:

—¿Cómo que hasta ahora?

—¿Han ido a cenar? ¿Se han besado ya? ¿Conoces a sus padres?

—Hey, hey, hey, ¡no! —Negó con la cabeza rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Definitivamente no voy a compartir ese tipo de cosas contigo.

—Oh. —Sadie se irguió, juntando las cejas y mirando hacia un lado—. No veo que tiene de malo, esas cosas tienen un gran impacto en tu salud mental. El primer beso con alguien deja mucha huella en la relación...

Zack interpuso una mano entre los dos. —Tendrán todos los efectos positivos que tú y todos tus libros de _doctora de cerebros nerd_ digan... pero eso no me da motivos como para tenerte al tanto de las intimidades de mi... em, ¡relación!

La joven se paseó por la sala, tomando una silla y sentándose en la otra esquina. Miró el techo por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a su paciente:

—La gente hace mucha alharaca por algo tan natural como lo es tener una pareja, ¿eh? —Sonrió, empequeñeciendo los ojos—. De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, Aerith parece ser una muchacha honesta y devota.

Zack sonrió a su vez, enternecido por los buenos deseos:

—Gracias, Sadie.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, anotando las fechas de las citas de sus pacientes en una libreta. —¿Y ha pasado algo más en este tiempo, además de tu nueva relación?

—Oh, sí. —Se sentó derecho en el sillón—. Fui a una misión hace unos días, destino: Modeoheim. Tuvimos un accidente en el helicóptero, ¿te enteraste?

Sadie abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Y Tseng también, no hubo heridos. ¡Pero vaya que pudo haberlos! Fue un golpe bastante duro.

—Oí de eso, pero Shinra no publicó los nombres de los involucrados...

—Claro que no, ni siquiera sabemos que nos pegó. —Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose molesto al recordar al causante del accidente.

Génesis... el sujeto no se daba por vencido. Los había atacado desde el aire cuando se acercaron a las instalaciones en donde acaparaba todas sus malditas copias.

Y ni siquiera pudo preguntarle nada acerca de Angeal.

—¿Puedes explicarme que tuvo de bueno todo eso?

—¡Ah! —Sonrió distraído—. Pues uno de los que nos acompañaba resultó ser del campo como yo. Se llama Cloud y va en la infantería. Es el primero de las afueras con el que tengo el gusto de hablar. ¡Deberías verlo, es tímido como un ocelote!

—¡Ah! No he tratado a nadie de la infantería todavía, ¿son los dos del mismo sitio?

—No. El es de Nibelheim, yo de Gongaga. —Dibujó una línea invisible mientras extendía ambos brazos frente a sí mismo—. Es una villa olvidada por Dios ¡pero tiene su encanto! Claro... si te gustan las cosas como la soledad o el madrugar obligatoriamente para darle de comer a las cabras.

Sadie inclinó los hombros hacia adelante con interés. —¿Y cómo alguien que se ha criado tan cerca de la naturaleza puede vivir en un lugar como Midgar?

—Bah. Nadie que nazca en las afueras lo hace porque lo decide. Tuve mala suerte; unos padres increíbles, pero una aldea con las oportunidades de una cueva en Icicle.

—Ser granjero no cumplía con tus expectativas, ¿eh?

Zack soltó aire entre los dientes. —Claro que no. Me gusta la tecnología... y el combate. Desde niño que no pienso en nada más que ser parte de Soldado.

—¿No extrañas tu hogar? ¿O a tus padres?

—¿Preguntas por tu papel de psicóloga o porque te interesa? —Sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza lentamente—. A veces no sé si me cuestionas acerca de estas cosas sólo para llenar algún formulario misterioso con toda mi personalidad.

Las oscuras cejas de Sadie se unieron en su rostro mientras arrugaba la nariz más y más, dándole una actitud tan determinada como infantil. —¡No pienses que lo hago sólo para darle el chisme a Shinra!

Zack sonrió, enseñando la palma de su mano derecha como si su argumento fuera el más obvio de todos:

—Pero... ¿no es ese tu trabajo? Creí que te pagaban para escuchar los secretos de los empleados y decirle a los altos mandos lo que se les pasa por la cabeza a sus subordinados.

—¿Tengo que repetirte lo del secreto profesional?

—Claro que no. Por esa maldita razón es que te niegas a decirme lo que te dijo Angeal antes de irse.

Silencio.

Sadie apretó los labios en una línea fina. —Yo escucho y evalúo lo que sucede con el paciente durante cada consulta. Lo que le entrego a Shinra después de eso... es mi evaluación del caso y absolutamente nada más.

Zack entrecerró los ojos, el rostro duro como la piedra. —¿Y acaso tu evaluación de las últimas palabras de Angeal en el edificio tuvo como consecuencia que él fuera... _desaparecido?_

La psicóloga le clavó la mirada, los ojos más brillantes y desafiantes de lo que él pudiera recordar haber visto jamás cuando espetó las palabras con furia. —¡Yo no tuve nada que ver...! ¡Sino todo lo contrario!

—Todo lo contrario. —Se puso de pie, acortando la distancia entre los dos—. ¡Dime de una maldita vez todo lo que sabes!

Sadie ladeó el cuerpo a un lado, esquivando la imponente figura y extendiendo el dedo índice para señalarle el rostro con desprecio. —¡No tengo porqué decirte nada! ¿Qué va a hacer un _tipo como tú_ con una información que no le ha servido a alguien como yo?

Zack elevó las manos y arqueó los dedos con energía, tratando de canalizar mejor la furia que empezaba a dominarlo. —¡¿A qué te refieres con un tipo como yo?! ¡No soy un ignorante al que puedas echarle en la cara tu estúpida educación para hacerlo desistir!

La joven retrocedió un paso, molesta consigo misma al notar lo intimidante que podía ser plantarle cara a un sujeto al que consideraba un cabeza hueca. —¡Pues si mi educación no es suficiente para solucionar el problema mucho menos lo vas a hacer tú con tus _oh-que-geniales_ poderes de perro de Shinra!

Perro de Shinra.

¿En dónde había escuchado eso antes? Aerith... ella había dicho eso la primera vez que hablaron, ¿verdad?

 _«—Oh, no es necesario. No me ofende tanto lo que piensen los perros de Shinra._

 _—¿C, Cómo me llamaste?_

 _—Así es como se llaman, ¿o no?»_

Zack abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, observando a la joven que lo enfrentaba con creciente tensión. La expresión de Sadie igualaba a la de quien estaba dispuesto a luchar contra un ejército entero con nada más que un simple abanico como defensa.

—¡Tú...! ¡Tú eres de los suburbios! —le dijo con desesperación, sintiendo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encontraban su lugar.

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, apretando los hombros como un niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura. —¡No digas estupideces!

—¡Me llamaste perro de Shinra!

La joven negó con la cabeza, rodeando a su escucha para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. —¡Todo el mundo les dice así!

Zack se lanzó tras ella, sujetando la perilla de la puerta con una mano. —¡Qué excusa tan estúpida para alguien que se cree tan inteligente!

—¡Basta! —Sadie colocó ambas manos sobre la perilla, tratando de arrancar la mano del Soldado de su lugar para escapar—. ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus fantasías paranoicas! ¡No soy de la placa... inferior! ¡No sé nada sobre Angeal y... voy a partirte la maldita muñeca si no me dejas largarme de aquí!

El Soldado soltó una risita incrédula; ¿ella iba a quebrarlo? ¿A él? ¿Un Soldado de primera clase?

La sujetó de las muñecas y la giró hacia sí mismo con hastío:

—¿Y por qué habrías de querer largarte de tu propio consultorio?

—¡Para ir a decirle a mi superior que estás loco!

Zack negó con cansancio. —Cuando te molestas dejas de pensar con claridad, por lo que veo... ¿crees que te dejaré salir si amenazas con arruinar mi carrera en cuanto lo haga?

Sadie se agitó, pateándolo en la pantorrilla sin ocasionarle nada de daño. —¡Entonces vas a tener que matarme! ¡Porque no voy a dejar que todo se arruine por culpa del estúpido aprendiz de Angeal!

—¿Qué es eso de _todo...?_ —La dejó libre y tomó aire al notar que la chica se soplaba las muñecas; irritadas y amoratadas por la fuerza del agarre—. Oye, perdona. No medí mi fuerza al tratar de retenerte.

—Cállate. —Lo miró por sobre el hombro con rencor—. Aquí nadie necesita de tus disculpas...

—Por favor... —Se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza— ...estoy desesperado por saber algo de él.

La psicóloga elevó el mentón, entrecerrando los ojos con desdén. —Vete al diablo. No tendrás nada más de mi parte, Zack. —Abrió la puerta bruscamente, saliendo del lugar a grandes pasos—. ¡Y no vuelvas a pisar mi consultorio!

—¡Sadie! —Zack se abalanzó hacia el pasillo—. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no termino de hablar contigo!

—¡Ay, por lo más sagrado! —La mujer dio un respingo al ver que era perseguida—. ¡¿Es que nunca te rindes?!

—¡DEJA DE ESCAPAR! —La siguió por todo el pasillo, las escalinatas de entrada y el hall principal. ¡¿Cómo diablos alcanzaba esa velocidad huyendo en zapatos de taco alto?!

Sadie atravesó las enormes puertas electrónicas de entrada abriéndose paso en la multitud de empleados que iban y venían. Estaba a punto de pisar el exterior cuando volvió a avistar al Soldado que venía tras ella:

—¡MALDICIÓN SADIE! ¡DETENTE!

Nunca.

No podía dejarse atrapar.

El destino de Angeal, de Cissnei y el suyo propio estuvieron a punto de verse seriamente comprometidos. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?!

Si escapaba, quizá por lo menos las personas que más le importaban quedarían libres de sospechas.

Zack la vio cruzar la avenida principal con desesperación; tenía su PHS junto a su rostro mientras articulaba frases muy rápidas en el aparato.

Ella estaba pidiendo ayuda, comunicándose con alguien que la ayudara a perderlo de vista. Tantos años en el ejército no habían sido para nada. Podía predecir las acciones de un fugitivo tan bien como las propias.

Dio un salto por encima de uno de los vehículos que cruzaban la avenida, poniéndose a sólo dos metros de su presa. La joven huía sin mirar atrás y aprovechó eso para desenfundar su espada. No es que planeara herirla... pero amenazarla bastaría para que se detuviera.

Fue entonces que su vista sobrehumana captó un movimiento que sólo había visto en situaciones mucho más peligrosas que una persecución de civiles.

Sadie volteó sobre sí misma cuando estuvieron a una distancia de menos de un metro, sacando la mano derecha del interior de su saco para revelar una pistola automática que le apuntó justo en el rostro.

—¡MIERDA! —Se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el disparo, incorporándose lentamente para comprobar como una camioneta destartalada frenaba bruscamente frente a la psicóloga—. ¡DIABLOS! —Interpuso su espada entre él y el vehículo, desesperado por evitar que la mujer se le escapara de las manos.

Pero fue cuestión de un momento para que Sadie se trepara en la parte trasera y el aparato emprendiera nuevamente la marcha.

Zack jadeó, observando como se perdían calle abajo. Todavía podía ver a Sadie en la distancia, de pie junto a la puerta trasera... con la expresión más sombría que le había visto jamás.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	6. El escape

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"El escape"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! —espetó Jessie mientras la camioneta que había recogido a Sadie se tambaleaba con fuerza durante la huida—. ¡¿Qué diablos pudo ser tan malo como para que te hayas hecho perseguir por un Soldado?!

—Yo... —Se hundió en el asiento trasero con la mirada ausente— ...perdí el control. El mencionó que yo venía de los suburbios y... no supe como negarlo.

—¡¿Sólo eso?! —chilló Biggs, el conductor—. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo venir de abajo?! ¡¿Acaso el maldito sabía algo de nuestro grupo?!

—¡N, No...!

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos escapaste?! —El hombre sujetó el volante con fuerza, tratando de abrirse paso a través del pesado tránsito que los frenaba más y más—. ¡Y además le disparaste! ¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACASTE UN ARMA?!

—¡La conseguí como lo habrías hecho tú! —gruñó la joven sujetándose del asiento que se sacudía tanto como la camioneta—. ¡Ya no estaba a salvo y quería protegerme! ¡Pero a ti te hubiera dado igual si me mataban, habrías mandado a otra en mi lugar!

—¡Y hubiera sido mejor que esto! ¡Todo un año de trabajo perdido! —Biggs volanteó para esquivar un auto que venía en el sentido contrario, provocando que las pasajeras se sacudieran con sorpresa—. ¡Nos esforzamos lo indecible por contactar con Angeal y conseguir que nos entendiera!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Sabes de sobra que nadie en esa maldita empresa nos escucha!

—¡Te digo que lo sé! —Sadie se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¡Pero Zack hacía muchas preguntas y ya no sabía como negarme a decirle la verdad!

—¿Zack? —Jessie abrió la boca un palmo—. ¿El aprendiz del Soldado fue el que te descubrió?

Por un instante sólo se escuchó el trajinar del vapuleado vehículo a su alrededor, hasta que Sadie se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza y Jessie murmuró:

—Así que el favorito de Angeal te puso contra las cuerdas...

—Me sentía muy mal por no poder decirle en donde estaba.

Biggs dio un respingo. —¿Peor que por arruinar la oportunidad perfecta de conocer al enemigo? No lo creo.

—Yo... —Sadie se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior— ...no pensé en eso. Sé que metí la pata, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero... juro que me esforcé por hacer las cosas bien!

—Lo más probable es que termines en la lista de buscados de Shinra —declaró Jessie con la mirada fija en su compañera—. No podremos ampararte si los Turcos vienen por ti. Así que deberías pensar en abandonar Midgar cuanto antes.

La camioneta se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que todos los ocupantes perdieran el equilibrio a causa de la desaceleración.

—¡¿Qué es lo que haces Biggs?! ¡Acabo de partirme la cabeza contra la guantera!

—¡Calla la maldita boca Jessie! ¡¿Qué no ves lo que hay delante?!

—¡¿Manejas como un ebrio y además me mandas callar?!

—¡¿Estás ciega?! ¡No puedo avanzar sin que nos maten!

La mujer se quedó muda al mirar hacia adelante. Un contingente entero de Soldados de Shinra había cortado la avenida. Les apuntaban con armas de alto calibre desde atrás de una barricada.

Sadie se asomó a la cabina del conductor, blanca como un papel a causa del terror.

Por supuesto... Zack no iba a detenerse ante algo tan sencillo como una fuga en camioneta. La fugitiva recordó con amargura que _los perros de Shinra_ nunca dejaban escapar a su presa.

Nunca.

* * *

Ignoraba cuantas horas había pasado sentada en esa silla. La sala de interrogación era fría y oscura, una mesa de aluminio y unas viejas revistas apiladas encima eran su única compañía.

¿Qué habría sido de Jessie y Biggs?

No sabía nada de ellos desde que los tres fueron arrancados de la camioneta y tratados como delincuentes por las tropas de Shinra. ¿A lo mejor estarían igual de aislados que ella? ¿Esperando quien sabe qué cosa de parte de sus captores?

De sólo pensar en lo que les harían para obtener información se sintió enfermar. Los Turcos siempre habían sido la pesadilla más grande de cualquiera que se opusiera a la compañía.

Y Cissnei no podía entrometerse. No necesitaban otra fuga más en sus planes.

¡¿Por qué mierda Zack no podía dejar de preguntarle cosas que le costaba tanto esconder?! Si no fuera por su insistencia ella-

La puerta se abrió con un rechinar agudo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Usted es la psicóloga? —preguntó un militar, sosteniendo una planilla electrónica en sus manos—. No se levante, tome asiento.

Sadie (quien se había erguido con lentitud al verlo entrar) obedeció con desconcierto. No era un Turco sino un soldado de infantería haciendo las tareas de rutina con un sospechoso arrestado. No había por que preocuparse... todavía.

—Dígame si los datos siguientes son correctos. —Bajó la vista hacia la planilla; o al menos eso supuso Sadie al verlo inclinar la cabeza. Con esos cascos encima nunca se sabía con certeza hacia donde estaban mirando.

Siempre les pedía que se quitaran esas cosas en su consultorio. No se podía mantener una conversación normal sin establecer contacto visual con los pacientes.

—¿Señorita Darcy? ¿Me escucha?

—Oh... perdone, me distraje.

—Ya lo noté... ¿es esta su firma? —Le extendió unos documentos por encima de la mesa—. Son registros de entrada y salida de los funcionarios en los últimos dos meses.

—Sí... es mi firma. —Arqueó las cejas observando los papeles—. ¿Para qué me preguntan esto? Trabajo en este lugar desde hace un año, tienen papeles suficientes para saber que estuve atendiendo en mi consultorio.

—Usted no hace las preguntas aquí.

Sadie oprimió los labios y los puños a la vez. —Y tampoco les daré las respuestas así que pueden guardarse los formalismos en donde les quepan.

—Oh... —El militar se la quedó viendo por un instante antes de hablar—. ¿Está segura de que así es como quiere que sean las cosas? Si coopera con Shinra todo este asunto de los terroristas que iban con usted en el auto puede... _obviarse_.

—¡Eso es sólo chantaje!

—Para nada... pero no soy el indicado para asegurarlo. ¿Quizá quiera ser mejor informada por un miembro de los Turcos?

Silencio.

La joven comprendió la amenaza velada que suponía esa pregunta. Si un Turco quería obtener datos, los conseguiría de un modo mucho más agresivo.

—No diré una sola palabra —murmuró con los hombros encogidos, insegura de su propia afirmación.

¿Podría mantener la boca cerrada si la presionaban? ¿Si la torturaban, o amenazaban a las personas que estimaba?

No había conseguido mantenerse estoica frente a las sencillas preguntas con pocos fundamentos de Fair... ¿cómo suponía poder guardar la compostura y los secretos del plan de Avalancha bajo presión, cuando había fallado en un terreno tan sencillo?

—Entonces así será... —El soldado se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra, abandonando el lugar.

—Ya no puedo volver atrás... —murmuró juntando las manos sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón en ellas— ...ahora sólo se puede ir hacia adelante, ¿verdad?

El plan no había fallado. Sólo había cambiado.

Sadie se quitó la chaqueta y la enrolló en torno a su brazo derecho. Durante ese último año quiso olvidar lo que era. Pensó en soñar con tener otra vida y otras opciones. No un único camino escrito por otros, sino uno que ella inventara para sí misma.

Los seres humanos le fascinaban. Quería entenderlos y ayudarlos a comprenderse a sí mismos también. Soñaba con encontrar una llave que le abriera la puerta a la consciencia de la unidad que éstos compartían.

La voz de Angeal resonó en el fondo de su mente, trayéndole recuerdos de una charla pasada:

«— _No soy más que un fallo..._

 _—No pienses así de ti mismo_ _—_ _le había dicho una Sadie mucho más joven._

— _Ni humano, ni bestia... ¿No es eso un fallo?_

— _Puedes recuperarte de esto y llegar más alto; sé que es posible detener esta enfermedad. Pero antes necesitas desenmascarar a Shinra._ _»_

La verdad detrás de Shinra... los motivos que impulsaban el funcionamiento del gigante eléctrico eran todavía más siniestros que el abuso de recursos naturales por los que peleaba Avalancha.

«— _Yo quiero ayudar... pero creo que no tengo las fuerzas ni la reputación para unirme a una pelea así_ _—se había quejado Sadie con la vista fija en sus manos flacas y temblorosas._

 _Angeal había sonreído con picardía al responder. —Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, no todas las batallas se ganan con músculos o discursos._

— _Yo... supongo que me gusta leer libros._

— _¿Sobre qué cosa?_

— _Personas..._

— _Ya. Entonces tengo un trabajo para ti. —La había animado con una palmadita en el hombro—. ¡Pero no te me vayas a rendir! ¡el honor de una persona se mide según la perseverancia que emplea para cumplir con su deber!_ _»_

Sadie se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal que se interponía entre ella y su libertad, con la mirada fija en la imagen que le devolvía la superficie.

—No me voy a quedar esperando a la muerte. ¡Voy a perseverar!

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta con su brazo vendado, y la misma se esparció por el suelo como si estuviera hecha de papel. La joven se dispuso a salir de la habitación con prisa, temerosa de ser oída por sus captores. Pero su escape fue interrumpido cuando un objeto se estrelló sorpresivamente contra su rostro.

La vista se le nubló y varios destellos de luz desfilaron frente a sus ojos.

—¡Quieta ahí! —gritó el guardia que le había propinado un puñetazo, mientras rebuscaba la ranura de la vara paralizante en su correaje.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par al ver las acciones de su atacante, si lograba quitarle la vara al hombre podría aumentar sus chances de escapar.

Se irguió, ignorando el golpe gracias a la descarga de adrenalina que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¡A, Alto ahí! —El sujeto tomó la vara y jaló de ella con nerviosismo, sólo para notar que el artefacto se había enganchado a su cinturón—. ¡No se acerque o daré la voz de-

El caballete del guardia se rompió con un estridente sonido al ser golpeado por la base de la palma de la mujer, la cual se aprestó a soltar el botón del cinturón y quitárselo junto con la vara.

—¡AGH... MALDITA! —Se sujetó el rostro que sangraba copiosamente—. ¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA OTRA VEZ!

El guardia cayó inconsciente cuando su propia vara le propinó una descarga en el estómago.

Sadie jadeó con terror, era más fácil pensar en paralizar a alguien que hacerlo y ver a la víctima desplomarse como un saco de papas en el suelo. Pero no podía tener compasión ahora... ¡Tenía que huir!

Se tambaleó, dando unos pasos vacilantes a través del solitario y lúgubre pasillo. ¿Escapar era lo mejor? Una vara como la que tenía sólo le haría cosquillas a un Soldado... ¿y si traían armas? ¿y si le disparaban sin siquiera mediar palabra?

Su respiración se aceleró más y más ante las ideas que volaban por su mente. ¿Sería mejor esconderse?

Se movió con velocidad y torpeza a lo largo de la senda, descubriendo que no habían ni siquiera habitaciones laterales por las que pudiera escurrirse. Sólo dos frías y húmedas paredes que se angostaban en torno a ella hasta perderse metros y metros adelante.

No tenía manera de ocultarse, si alguien aparecía al final del pasillo debía enfrentarlo o retroceder hasta el inicio... donde evidentemente sería apresada otra vez.

Shinra no le daría la oportunidad de traicionar a sus compañeros y seguir trabajando para ellos luego de su fuga. Atacar a un empleado de la empresa la convertía en un enemigo que debía abatirse cuanto antes.

Llegaba al final del pasillo cuando notó que otro militar que hacía sus rondas se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Funcionaría el truco de la vara paralizante otra vez? No podía estar segura de ello... en un combate uno contra uno quizá sus movimientos no fueran tan rápidos como los del sujeto.

Obviamente no estaba a la altura de un militar en lo que a combate se refería. Tener esperanzas en ganar una trifulca dos veces seguidas sería una estupidez.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sorprendido por la presencia de la joven en el sector. —Buenas tardes señora.

Sadie escondió la vara extensible detrás suyo, esforzándose por disimular su ojo amoratado debajo de las mechas blanquecinas del flequillo que le tocaba el mentón. Sus acciones obedecían más al instinto que a la planificación.

—Buenas tardes —respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Tiene autorización para estar en el área?

Duda. El tipo dudaba de su identidad. De saber que estaba cautiva nunca habría pedido una autorización.

Sintió ganas de lanzar un grito de alegría ante tal revelación y tuvo que contenerse para mostrarse altiva y profesional al decir:

—¿Estaría aquí si no la tuviera? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Quién contrata a esta gentuza que ni se toma la molestia de conocer a los empleados?

Se adelantó sujetando la vara entre sus brazos cruzados, con el mentón elevado en claro disgusto. Pudo escuchar al soldado retomar la caminata mientras murmuraba un duro "Vaya ramera pretenciosa", entre dientes.

Su pequeña victoria la deleitó, pero todavía estaba muy lejos de estar a salvo. Se movió con rapidez por el hall que daba al pasillo, sólo para comprobar que nunca había estado en esa parte de las instalaciones con anterioridad.

El tamaño de la empresa era titánico y la mayoría del personal tenía limitado el acceso a ciertas áreas. Una psicóloga no tenía por qué visitar el sector de los prisioneros; eso era tierra de Soldados y Turcos nada más.

Pensar en el grupo de asesinos a sueldo le recordó de inmediato a Cissnei, por lo que movió su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su falda (decidida a preguntarle a su amiga cual era la salida del sitio), cuando recordó que su PHS había sido requisado por sus captores.

—¡Mierda! —Miró en derredor con desesperación.

No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, en cualquier momento el guardia que la dejó ir se encontraría con su camarada desmayado frente a su celda y vendría por ella.

Se lanzó contra un ascensor cercano, presionando todos los botones a la vez. —¡Vamos... vamos! —Respiró agitada, mientras los números luminosos del visor bajaban con lentitud—. ¡Date una maldita prisa aparato del demonio! —Lo golpeó varias veces con la palma de la mano, sin dejar de mirar atrás.

De repente la campanilla sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ella, justo en el mismo momento en el que pudo escuchar la voz del guardia a sus espaldas:

—¡ALTO! ¡DETÉNGASE AHÍ MISMO!

Sadie se arrojó dentro del aparato, pegando la espalda contra el cristal mientras tocaba todos los botones a la vez con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada a causa del terror que la embargaba.

Si el militar entraba usaría la vara y... jadeó al verse presa de la ansiedad. Sus manos temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y sabía que le sería imposible defenderse si no trataba de tranquilizarse primero.

Abrió los ojos para no sucumbir ante el pánico, pero todo giró a su alrededor. Tenía la vista nublada a causa de la hinchazón que se apoderaba de su rostro amoratado.

La sorprendió sentir un jalón brusco en la mano; alguien le había quitado la vara. Giró sobre sí misma al notar que una persona salía de entre las sombras que la rodeaban:

—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien.

Zack Fair estaba en el interior del ascensor.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!**


	7. Jamás serás un héroe

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"Jamás serás un héroe"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El Soldado se quedó pasmado ante la visión. La siempre estable y altiva psicóloga estaba pálida y retraída en una esquina del ascensor. Sosteniendo una vara paralizante entre sus dedos temblorosos sin poder enfocar bien la mirada.

Se sintió enfermo por dentro cuando le recordó a un animal acorralado que luchaba por defender su vida.

Ella estaba así por su culpa.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué la desgraciada no le había querido volar la cabeza hacía unas horas atrás?! ¿Qué diablos pensaba al sentir pena por esa mujer? Si la fulana estuviera armada y en mejores condiciones seguro le metía una bala entre los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tomó aire y le arrebató la vara de las manos, colocándola en su cinturón con el ceño fruncido. Sadie jadeó y se apegó más contra la pared.

—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien. —Soltó un suspiro al ver que el guardia se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡SEÑOR FAIR! —le pidió el militar desde lejos—: ¡DETENGA LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR!

—¡Por favor...! —Sadie murmuró con la voz temblorosa y la mirada desenfocada—. ¡No la detengas...! ¡Te... diré en donde está Angeal!

Silencio.

—Tienes un don para las palabras, ¿eh, Sadie? —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura, el ceño fruncido ante la posibilidad que se presentaba frente a él—. Siempre dices lo necesario en el momento justo...

—¡Te juro que lo haré!

—¿De verdad? —Había más cinismo que curiosidad en su pregunta.

La joven dio un respingo, la voz grave y forzada al escuchar los pasos del soldado a meros metros de las puertas que empezaban a cerrarse del todo:

—¡O lo tomas o lo pierdes, Fair!

—Ah... ¡así negocia Shinra!

—¡ESPERE! ¡SEÑOR...! —Las puertas se cerraron frente al perseguidor, quien se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ahora... —Zack se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la mujer por sobre el hombro— ...te toca cantar.

Sadie dejó escapar un largo suspiro, inclinando la cabeza sobre su propio pecho al murmurar:

—Créeme que intenté darte pistas antes, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ti...

—¿Pistas? ¿Crees que hubiera hecho algo para perjudicar a mi maestro si me enteraba de la verdad? —Elevó el mentón y a la joven se le hizo todavía más alto de lo que ya era—. Tenemos sólo que bajar quince pisos y podrás entretener a todo Shinra con tus pistas si te place.

—¡No, no! —Meneó la cabeza con violencia—. Estoy tratando de ser honesta pero, ¡es que no sé ni por donde empezar!

Zack suspiró. —Sí... _honesta,_ claro. ¿Vas a decirme en dónde está Angeal?

—Zack yo... quizá me apresuré al hablar hace un momento... ¿qué tal si te lo digo después de que me ayudes a escapar de este lugar? Cuando estemos en un sitio tranquilo donde-

El Soldado dejó caer los hombros, interrumpiéndola:

—¿Qué? ¿Así que las condiciones cambian según tu mandato? No detuve la puerta, eso me pediste. ¡No exijas cosas que no me comprometí a cumplir!

—¡Pero es que lo que necesito es escapar! ¡¿Qué más da que no dejaras entrar a ese guardia si los cincuenta que hay abajo me van a volver a arrestar?!

—Ese es tu problema.

Sadie dejó caer la mandíbula, su torso acompañando el movimiento ante la negativa de su acompañante. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

—¿De _verdad_... estás preguntándome eso a mí?

—Zack-

—Me disparaste, estás bajo arresto de la compañía para la que trabajo, ¡y además te niegas a decirme en donde está mi mentor! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga por ti?! ¡¿Darte un abrazo y echarme la culpa de lo que has hecho sólo porque se te da la gana?!

—¡No es como lo piensas! ¡Si yo te digo en donde está él... irás y lo arruinarás todo!

—¿Lo ves? Sigues insistiendo en la mierda que me dijiste en tu consultorio.

—¿Qué?

—En eso de que _alguien como yo_ no puede hacer más de lo que tú has hecho por él...

—Oh... —Sadie arqueó los labios en un gesto amargo— ...no lo has olvidado.

—¿Cómo lo haría? —Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, la mirada perdida en la vista nocturna que la ciudad de Midgar ofrecía a través del cristal del elevador—. La persona a la que le confié una parte de lo que soy... sólo se burlaba del estúpido campesino que la consultaba mientras fingía entenderlo.

—No, no Zack... —Meneó la cabeza con torpeza. No sabía si estaba desorientada a causa del golpe o del remordimiento, pero comenzaba a sentir unas nauseas terribles—. Nunca quise burlarme de ti, sólo temía que-

—¿Que fuera demasiado imbécil como para entenderlo?

—¡N, No...! ¡Pero eres parte de Shinra y no puedo dejar que Angeal falle! ¡Lo que él está haciendo es demasiado importante para la gente de los suburbios!

El Soldado frunció el entrecejo. Al final Sephiroth tenía razón... Angeal había desertado.

—¿Así que... él se ha convertido en un enemigo de Shinra? —Su voz sonó casi como un murmullo—. ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños... y con su honor?

Sadie jadeó, nerviosa al ver que casi se hallaban en la planta baja del edificio:

—Quedarse en Shinra sólo lo hubiera deshonrado. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en este lugar...

—Pruébame.

—¿Eh...?

Volteó sobre sí mismo, enfrentando a su acompañante con una mirada lejana e impersonal:

—Demuéstrame que no crees que soy un idiota incapaz de comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

—¡No puedo...!

— _No quieres_ , que es distinto... decides no hacerlo.

—Zack... —Sadie apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, estaban a cinco pisos de la planta baja. ¿Por qué le costaba confiar en el aprendiz de Angeal?

«— _Nadie debe saberlo, no confíes ni en tu sombra._ _»_

La voz de Angeal resonó en su mente y se aferró con desesperación al deseo de cumplir la promesa que había hecho.

El ex Soldado tenía sus motivos para ser reservado. Zack podía adorarlo como a un padre pero el joven le había jurado lealtad a Shinra. ¿Sería tan ilusa como para escupir la verdad delante de un peón del enemigo esperando que le creyera?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un nudo apretarle la garganta.

—Sólo tenía que ser una psicóloga... Angeal dijo que sólo tenía que escuchar a las personas y darles consejos... —parpadeó fuertemente deteniendo las lágrimas que peligraban con resbalar por sus mejillas—. ¡Nunca dijo que tendría que ser un mártir que se llevara nuestros secretos a la tumba!

—Oye, oye... —Zack oprimió los labios, tensando la mandíbula ante la escena. Podía estar a punto de sacarle la información a patadas a la impostora que tenía delante... pero nunca había tenido corazón como para ver a alguien sufriendo tanto sin conmoverse.

Seguro que alguien como Sephiroth no tendría ese problema. Estas debilidades suyas se interponían con sus ambiciones a cada rato.

—No tienes que hacer algo como morir para ayudarlo.

Sadie se pasó el brazo por el rostro, frotándolo con vergüenza:

—¡No tienes idea! ¡Es algo demasiado... demasiado importante como-

—¡Basta! —Zack la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, su mirada fija en la de ella—. ¡¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo... sobre buscar la razón detrás de mis sueños?!

Silencio. Sadie no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Quiero ser un héroe para proteger a las personas que me importan... y mientras más alto llegue mejor podré hacerlo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor Soldado de Primera clase que nunca hayan visto... mejor aún que el mismísimo Sephiroth!

La joven se agitó, tratando de soltarse del agarre al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba que habían llegado a destino.

—¡Jamás serás... —Ahogó un sollozo al ver como las puertas se abrían, dejando ver a un pelotón de soldados que les bloqueaba el paso— ...un héroe si vas por ese camino, Zack Fair!

El joven soltó el agarre casi sin notarlo, movido entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sadie abrió la boca para hablar, cuando en un parpadear los cristales a su alrededor estallaron bruscamente. La mujer se encogió para evitar ser dañada pero fue abrazada por una persona cuyo rostro reconoció al instante.

Zack quedó paralizado en el lugar, ignorando los trozos de vidrio que volaban a su alrededor.

Angeal estaba frente a él; cubriendo a la psicóloga con una enorme ala blanca que parecía haberle brotado de la espalda. Era igual a la que apareció en Génesis cuando se vio preso de los terribles efectos secundarios de la degradación mako.

—¡A... ANGEAL! —Zack se lanzó hacia él—: ¡ANGEAL, ESPERA! ¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡Todavía podemos solucionarlo, espera! ¡No te vayas por favor!

Pero su mentor no esperó. Tras dirigirle una breve mirada carente de expresión se despegó del aparato sin soltar a Sadie, elevándose con ella por los aires en dirección contraria al edificio.

— _¡ANGEAAAL!_ —El joven Soldado prácticamente se desgarró las cuerdas vocales llamando a su mentor, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verlo antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Las tropas de soldados se acercaron al ascensor; inseguros de como actuar al ver a su superior caer de rodillas junto a los cristales rotos, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus puños repetidas veces.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	8. El desertor

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"El desertor"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Angeal Hewley presionó un algodón contra la mejilla amoratada de Sadie, quien hizo una mueca al sentir el contacto del material contra su piel. El Soldado soltó un largo suspiro:

—Lamento no haber podido llegar antes...

—No te disculpes... todo ha sido mi culpa.

—¿Qué has hecho para que Shinra te descubra? Vi que los Turcos se llevaron a tus camaradas...

La mujer oprimió los labios hasta que formaron una línea casi perfecta:

—Zack... descubrió que yo no era quien decía.

—Ah... no lo creí tan perceptivo.

—Yo tampoco.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos que Angeal aprovechó para fijar la mirada en una de las paredes de madera arruinada que servían de tapadero para el laboratorio del Doctor Hollander.

—En este lugar estarás a salvo —declaró sin mirarla—. Nadie excepto Hollander ha pisado este sitio en décadas.

Sadie parpadeó fuertemente. —¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Es por su causa que desapareciste durante tantos días?

—Eso carece de importancia. —Se puso de pie—. Y no tienes porqué saberlo.

—¡Te equivocas! —La joven se incorporó a la vez—. ¡A mí me importa saber!

Angeal dejó caer los hombros, tomado por sorpresa por la reacción de su protegida:

—No. Sólo estás confundida.

—¡No pretendas determinar como me siento! —Sadie oprimió los puños y elevó el mentón con la intención de buscar la mirada del ex Soldado—. ¡He estado buscándote por todo Midgar desde Gaia sabe cuanto tiempo! ¡Tú... eres muy importante para mí!

El hombre dio un respingo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de cinismo:

—Te lo repito; estás confundida. No soy la persona que tú crees.

—Apuesto a que lo estás diciendo por esa estúpida ala que te sale de la espalda, ¿verdad? ¡Pues me importa poco mientras sigas siendo la misma persona que me sacó de la basura aquella vez!

De la nada, la voz de un viejo se dejó oír a espaldas de ambos:

—Es ahí en donde estás equivocada, muchacha. —Hollander se asomó desde las sombras, con una sonrisa complaciente adornándole el rostro—. Él ya no es la misma persona mediocre que fue al conocerte. Ahora es... ¡perfecto!

Sadie retrocedió un paso:

—¿Quién es ese tipo...?

—Soy el Doctor Hollander para ti, niña. Y esto que ves frente a ti es... mi obra maestra.

La mujer clavó la mirada en el rostro de su acompañante. —Angeal... ¿de qué está hablando?

El desertor se limitó a suspirar por lo bajo. —Está hablando de aquello que te niegas a aceptar...

—No digas eso...

—Sólo que se equivoca en una cosa; no soy perfecto... soy un monstruo. —Extendió su ala blanca y esta ocupó todo el largo de la habitación—. La maldad de Shinra no se limita a acabar con los recursos naturales del planeta como piensan ustedes los de Avalancha. Hay algo... mucho más oscuro detrás de la compañía. Y mi existencia... es prueba de ello.

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo:

—¡Angeal! No te rindas ahora... ¡por favor!

El ex Soldado volvió a dar otro respingo:

—¿Rendirme? No... ojalá tuviera esa oportunidad. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para finalizar esta existencia maligna. Lo único que queda... es esperar a que él me haga ese favor.

—¿Él...? —La joven oprimió los labios—. ¡N, no voy a dejar que hagas eso! ¡Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras yo tenga una palabra que decir en el asunto!

—¡OPINO LO MISMO! —Hollander se interpuso en medio de los dos—. ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie que pueda derrotarte Angeal Hewley...! ¡Eres mi mejor creación! ¡Tu madre lo sabía y tampoco pudo aceptarlo! ¡¿Acaso... quieres ser como esa perra cobarde?!

—¡NO HABLES DE MI MADRE! —espetó el ex Soldado—. ¡O serás el primero que entienda porqué me llamo a mí mismo un monstruo con tanta seguridad!

Hollander retrocedió un paso, pero se enderezó y recuperó la compostura perdida en un parpadear:

—¡No sé como no puedes verlo; los seres humanos somos defectuosos, débiles y manipulables...! ¡Como pequeñas cucarachas que sólo existen para fastidiar y ser aplastadas sin remordimientos! —Cerró los dos puños frente a sí mismo—. Pero los seres como Génesis y tú... ¡bah! ¡Génesis resultó un fracaso que ni se asoma a lo que tú podrías conseguir! Eres el inicio de una nueva especie fuerte y longeva. ¡Llena de los múltiples obsequios que la corriente de mako nos puede otorgar!

—¡HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA! —Angeal golpeó al científico con el dorso de su espada, mandándolo a volar hacia una esquina de la habitación—. ¡Es fácil para ti hablar cuando no te sientes como yo...!

—¡Angeal...! —Sadie avanzó, temerosa—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, seguro que podemos hacer algo para revertir todo est-

—¡YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS! —Le dirigió un golpe a ella también, pero su espada se encontró con la superficie de otra más fina que repelió el ataque con destreza.

Angeal sonrió de lado.

Así que por fin había llegado la parca.

—Zack... que bueno verte otra vez —musitó con los ojos fijos en el rostro consternado del joven que se interponía entre la mujer y su hoja de acero—. Llegas a tiempo para tu última lección.

—¡Basta! —Zack dejó caer la punta de su arma hasta que esta casi tocó el suelo—. ¡No estoy aquí para pelear, Angeal!

—Lo estarías si hubieras oído lo que acabo de decir.

El más joven frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. —Lo escuché todo pero... ¡no es motivo para hacer nada como eso!

Angeal señaló a Hollander, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente:

—Acabo de hacerle daño a un miembro del equipo de científicos de Shinra. Como Soldado debes apresarme o matarme en el intento. ¿O has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé acerca de como ser un digno miembro de... esta empresa a la que perteneces?

—¡Ese tipo es un desertor! ¡Desapareció de Shinra al mismo tiempo que Génesis y... para serte sincero me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase! De hecho... ¡es a él a quien debería apresar o matar! ¡Tenemos que darle su merecido por experimentar con ustedes dos!

—Yo también soy un desertor, Zack —declaró con voz profunda—. Mi honor para con Shinra ya no existe... —Extendió la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia su alumno— ...y tampoco mis sueños.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Zack apretó el agarre sobre el mango de su espada—. ¡¿Qué te hizo ese tipo para que actúes de esta manera?!

—Lo mismo que a Génesis, como bien dijiste. Los científicos de Shinra inyectaron células de Jenova en mi cuerpo incluso... desde antes de que naciera. —Tomó aire, frunciendo el ceño gravemente—. Los Soldados somos una atrocidad a los ojos de la naturaleza. Jenova y los Cetra... eran demonios malvados que hicieron bien en desaparecer.

Sadie se estrechó sus propias manos. —Angeal... tu destino no tiene por qué depender de lo que sea que te hayan metido esos malvados. ¡Todavía puedes elegir quien quieres ser!

Zack la observó de reojo, por un instante había olvidado que la mujer estaba ahí. Pero su mentor era muy consciente de su presencia. De hecho, parecía observarla aún más que a su propio alumno al hablar.

—¿Puede un ave ser más de lo que está destinada a ser? —musitó Angeal casi para sí mismo—. ¿Puede una avispa elegir ser un tiburón? ¿O un león un cordero? —Meneó la cabeza y retrocedió un paso—. La primera naturaleza de un ser viviente es aquella que lo acompaña hasta que abandona este mundo para siempre. Y la mía, queridos míos... es ser lo que nací para ser: un monstruo.

—¡BASTA DE TODA ESTA MIERDA! —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente limpiando el sudor que empezaba a empapar la zona a causa de los nervios—. ¡¿A quién carajo le importan las avispas y los tiburones?! ¡Eres un Soldado... tienes la obligación de mantener intacto tu honor! ¡¿O es que eso sólo sirve para pavonearte cuando todo va bien y descartarlo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles?!

—¡Calla! —Angeal se acercó amenazador, Zack y Sadie retrocedieron sorprendidos—. ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que es vivir debajo del yugo de la calamidad...! Y espero que nunca la tengas, Zack. ¡Espero que nunca te veas preso de la voz susurrante de Jenova en tu interior! Si en algo aprecias lo que he hecho por ti durante todo este tiempo... entonces tienes que cumplir mi última voluntad.

—¡Última voluntad mi trasero! —El joven dio un respingo—. ¡Lo que voy a hacer es llevarte de vuelta a Shinra y... pedirles que te quiten todas esas condenadas células mutantes de la sangre! ¡Voy a conseguir que te pongas bien otra vez!

Angeal sonrió burlón. —Siempre serás un muchacho ingenuo... —Asestó un golpe con su espada que produjo un silbido siniestro al cortar el aire—. Ya no puedes arreglarlo, debes ayudarme a partir. Si me tienes piedad, debes hacerlo. No quiero convertirme en una extensión de ese parásito devorador de mundos.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! —Zack interpuso su espada entre ambos, más como defensa que como desafío a su mentor—. ¡No me chantajees de esa forma tan baja! ¡Me niego a hacer algo tan estúpido como matarte por un capricho!

El ex Soldado frunció el ceño y golpeó la espada de su alumno con el dorso de la suya. —Si no lo haces te obligaré.

Zack dio un respingo:

—¡Vas a tener que buscar una excusa excepcional...!

Angeal esbozó una ligera sonrisa, poniendo todo su peso sobre su espada y haciendo que Zack retrocediera medio metro por la presión del empuje. —Tienes a alguien esperándote en Midgar... ¡si no me equivoco!

Zack abrió la boca un palmo, siendo arrastrado un metro más a causa de la sorpresa. Su mentor estaba al tanto de la existencia de Aerith.

Sadie (que se encontraba de pie junto a un hueco en la precaria habitación que daba al exterior), entendió la referencia también:

—¡Angeal! —chilló—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco...?! ¡No puedes hacerle daño! ¡Es sólo una chiquilla que no tiene nada que ver en esta locura!

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos, elevando su enorme espada para dejarla caer con fuerza sobre su oponente una vez más:

—¡VAMOS, ZACK! —Jadeó y dejó ver como una desesperación misteriosa se iba apoderando de sus facciones poco a poco—. ¡¿NO ERES UN ORGULLOSO SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE AL FIN?! ¡TU SUEÑO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE HACERSE REALIDAD! ¡TE FALTA MUY POCO PARA EL CLUB DE FANS Y LOS AUTÓGRAFOS...!

El joven ahogó una queja que no sabía si provenía del esfuerzo de la pelea o de su corazón agonizando por la situación que le tocaba enfrentar:

—¡B, basta... Angeal! ¡Este no eres tú...!

El ex Soldado dio un poderoso salto hacia atrás y se lo quedó viendo sin expresión aparente desde metro y medio de distancia. —Es verdad... este no soy yo.

Silencio.

Zack respiró con dificultad, Sadie tomó aire. Ambos con la tenue esperanza de que Angeal Hewley hubiera recapacitado por fin.

—Te mostraré quien soy yo —musitó mientras arrojaba su espada a un lado—. Y quizá así decidas que mi última voluntad no es una locura tan grande, sino... la opción más racional que pude tomar.

—¡ANGEAL! —Zack se lanzó hacia él, pero fue cegado por una luz blanca brillante que pareció quemarle la piel—. ¡ANGEAL, NO!

La luz se disipó en cuestión de minutos ¿o habían pasado horas tal vez? Zack no lo podía precisar, le ardían los ojos y tenía la sensación de oír campanadas repicando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—¡ZACK! —La voz de Sadie se dejó oír detrás de él—. ¡Levántate del suelo...! ¡Te va a-

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo que sea que estaba frente a él acababa de impactarlo en la cara con la fuerza de un vehículo de fórmula uno a toda velocidad. Soltó un quejido y dio una voltereta torpe para evitar mayores daños.

—M... mierda... —El tejido de su mejilla se había salido de su lugar y colgaba inerte junto a su mandíbula—. ¡Esto seguro va a dejar una buena cicatriz!

—¡Angeal! ¡Tienes que detener esto...! —gritó Sadie desde la distancia—. ¡Podemos encontrar otra forma... no está muerto quien pelea! ¡No te pierdas en medio de la desesperación!

Zack siguió la mirada de Sadie esperando encontrarse con la figura de Angeal, mas lo que tenía enfrente parecía una criatura sacada de la más horrible pesadilla que hubiera tenido alguna vez:

Una enorme quimera mitad león y mitad humana de unos tres metros de alto se agazapaba de forma siniestra, mientras sostenía un enorme tridente de acero que estaba cubierto de la sangre fresca que acababa de arrebatarle hacía un instante.

La criatura estaba cubierta por una suerte de capa escamosa dorada que simulaba las placas de una armadura. Pero el detalle más terrorífico que poseía era una máscara de acero, con las facciones exactas de su mentor impresas en ella.

—¡No puede ser...! —Zack esquivó un nuevo golpe del tridente—. ¡¿Qué has hecho, Angeal?!

La quimera no respondió, sólo siguió atacando una y otra vez con todas las fuerzas que le eran posibles. Parecía dejar el alma en cada arremetida, como si matar a su oponente fuera el mayor objetivo que tenía en la vida.

—¡ANGEAL! ¡No quiero hacer esto!

Sadie se llevó ambas manos al rostro. ¿Esto era lo que ser un humano perfecto significaba para Shinra?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a ese hombre cariñoso que la visitaba en los suburbios cuando estaba más sola que nunca. Ese Soldado que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar a Avalancha cuando nadie más lo estuvo, a escucharla a ella... en medio de la oscuridad.

Esta era la verdadera cara de Shinra, el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad.

La joven apretó tanto los puños que los dedos empezaron a hormiguearle. Una cosa era saber que Shinra era una organización egoísta y dañina... ¿pero una fábrica de demonios a base de bebés inocentes? Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

—¿En dónde está mi Angeal, eh? —murmuró, dejándose caer de rodillas mientras contemplaba la batalla que se libraba frente a ella—. ¿Muerto como todos los demás?

Y en ese instante su pregunta fue respondida con una estocada que atravesó el pecho de la criatura que antes fuera el hombre que amaba.

Zack jadeó al escuchar el grito desgarrador de la mujer y volvió en sí. Había perdido la noción de lo que hacía a causa de la pelea encarnizada que mantenía con el monstr... es decir, con Angeal.

Y odió lo que vio frente a él.

Su maestro estaba en el aire, con su forma humana atravesada por la espada que él mismo sostenía. Observándolo con una media sonrisa que expresaba todo el agradecimiento que conseguía sentir por su verdugo.

— _¡NOOO!_ —Zack soltó el arma y Angeal cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo—. ¡Angeal no...! ¡No me digas que me sobrepasé...! ¡No... yo sólo... estaba tratando de defenderme y...! ¡ANGEAL NO! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo con la mirada clavada en la espada que sobresalía del pecho de su víctima.

—Lo has... hecho bien... chico... —declaró el ex Soldado con esfuerzo—. Esto... es lo que debía pasar y... no podía confiar en Sephiroth para hacerlo. Él me... hubiera llevado... a Shinra... y ya nunca habría sido libre otra vez.

—¡¿LIBRE?! —El pecho de Zack subía y bajaba violentamente a causa de los sollozos que no lograba contener—. ¡No estás libre viejo... te estás muriendo!

—Zack... abraza tus sueños. —Sujetó su vieja espada por el mango y se la extendió lentamente—. Y... defiende tu honor.

El más joven movió la mano vacilante, deshaciéndose en un llanto amargo cuando su mentor colocó la vieja espada que adoraba en la misma.

—¿Siempre... Zack?

—Siempre —asintió apretando los dientes—. ¡Siempre Angeal!

El ex Soldado sonrió levemente, fijando la mirada en Sadie. Quien lo veía con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor desde el rincón en el que se había recluido:

—¿Habrá... espacio para mí entre los seres que duermen en este mundo?

Y ya no dijo más.

* * *

 **De corazón, gracias por leer.**


	9. Cuatro años después

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Cuatro años después"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack y Cissnei observaban el atardecer sobre el espejo que era la bahía de Costa del sol en aquella tarde de verano.

Tras la repentina muerte de su mentor, a Zack le habían sugerido tomarse unos días libres en la villa vacacional. La licencia resultaba una suerte de vigilancia forzada, ya que era escoltado a todas horas por Cissnei y su jefe Tseng.

Shinra justificó el pedido bajo la excusa de que debía estar acompañado en caso de que algún rebelde de Avalancha relacionado con Angeal quisiera tomar venganza por su exterminación... pero Zack sabía de sobra que ninguno de ellos era una amenaza para su persona.

—¿Zack? ¿Estás aquí? —Cissnei ladeó la cabeza—. Tu mente parece estar en otro lado.

—Pues quizá lo está. —El joven se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena que se había pegado a sus piernas desnudas—. Igual que mis deberes como Soldado.

—Estás muy negativo hoy...

—¿Por qué iba a estar de otra estúpida manera? —Dio un respingo—. ¡Es un insulto que me manden de vacaciones como si lo de Angeal fuera a solucionarse con un paseo por la playa y un masaje con aceite de coco!

Cissnei no se molestó en levantarse del suelo.

—No lo va a solucionar. Pero va a mantenerte lo suficientemente distraído como para que no vayas directo a Midgar a hacer pedazos el cuartel de Avalancha en un ataque de ira...

Zack frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos azules casi desaparecieron bajo sus cejas oscuras:

—Avalancha no mató a Angeal.

—¿Quién lo hizo sino? Tu maestro se involucró con su causa... y murió peleando contra un miembro de Soldado que quiso arrestarlo por desertor. —Entrecerró los ojos—. O al menos esa es la historia que entregaste en tu reporte del caso.

—Esa es cierto. —Zack asintió—. Pero su relación con Avalancha no explica las mutaciones que presentaron Génesis y él, ¿verdad? El mako en su sangre se degradó de una forma anormal... y acabó por convertirlos en criaturas monstruosas.

—Hay muchas enfermedades en la placa inferior... hasta un Soldado puede experimentar síntomas a causa de la contaminación a la que se está expuesto allá abajo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Qué estupidez! —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¡He visto muchos enfermos en los suburbios pero ninguno al que le crezca un ala en la espalda como si nada!

Cissnei se encogió de hombros:

—Seguro que el Mako en su sangre aceleró la mutación, no debe ser la gran cosa si los científicos de la compañía no se alertaron por eso. ¿O un militar cree saber más que un doctor? —Se hizo la desentendida, aunque en realidad estaba más informada sobre el asunto que él.

—¿Sabes qué...? —Le dio la espalda, bufando—. ¡Ya terminé con esta charla! ¡No tiene caso hablar de esto contigo!

—Zack... —La joven Turco se puso de pie—. ¿Qué hiciste con la doctora Darcy?

Silencio.

El Soldado no volteó. —¿Sadie... Darcy?

—Esa misma... oí que la encontraste junto a Angeal en el laboratorio de Hollander.

—Angeal la ayudó a escapar de Shinra... y la devolví a donde pertenecía.

—¿A la empresa?

—No diré más... hay un reporte muy detallado que puede responder a tus dudas. A los Turcos nunca se les dificultó el acceder a información que supuestamente es confidencial, ¿verdad? —Comenzó a retirarse, arrastrando los pies por la arena de la bella Costa del Sol—. Haz tu trabajo Cissnei... y no interfieras más con el mío.

La joven se lo quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Durante mucho tiempo Zack había sido el que ignoraba lo que sucedía su alrededor, pero empezaba a temer que quizá las cartas empezaban a voltearse a favor del Soldado de primera clase. Ella sabía que su amiga había logrado refugiarse en los cuarteles de Avalancha nuevamente... pero sentía una necesidad impetuosa por probar cuanto se había quebrado la lealtad que Zack sentía por esa empresa demoníaca.

Con un poco de suerte... quizá podría decirle la verdad y convertirlo en un doble agente como ella.

Zack se detuvo al borde de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la rambla, mordiéndose el labio inferior a causa de la frustración que lo embargaba. Las palabras que la psicóloga... es decir; _la mentirosa de Avalancha_ le había dirigido en una de sus pasadas charlas le taladraban la mente desde hacía tiempo.

 _«_ _—Tienes una buena moral para un..._

 _—¿Para un... ?_

 _—Para alguien que mata gente..._ _»_

La primera vez que la escuchó, pensó que era una pacifista sin remedio. Una chica adinerada e ilusa que creía que un Soldado no tenía moral porque debía mancharse las manos de sangre de vez en cuando.

Pero desde que se enteró de su verdadera historia, esa frase cambió su significado por completo.

Sadie no hablaba de él, sino de ella cuando dictaminó que alguien que asesinaba a otros por un ideal no tenía moral. Avalancha era un grupo conocido por cometer actos terroristas en los que muchos empleados inocentes de Shinra morían como moscas y todo... por un ideal ambiental, por una causa _"justa"_... al menos a sus ojos.

 _«_ _—¿Para qué quieres ser un héroe, Zack?_

 _—Supongo... que para hacer las cosas bien._ _»_

Musitó la respuesta que le había dado su ahora enemiga jurada, muy bajo para sí mismo:

—¿Y porqué esperar a ser un héroe para hacer las cosas bien? ¿Porqué no empezar ahora?

Su mirada se quedó fija en el sol que exhalaba un último destello de luz antes de perderse debajo del horizonte.

Ese sería el último atardecer que tuviera oportunidad de contemplar con tanta atención.

Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en ese verano lo llevaron a descubrir que Shinra era el verdadero enemigo. Uno que cometió las atrocidades más grandes contra el planeta y sus habitantes, mientras se enmascaraba como una organización que sólo buscaba el progreso y la comodidad. Todos esos años... estuvo luchando por una causa equivocada.

Pero se enteró demasiado tarde.

Sephiroth enloqueció al igual que Génesis y Angeal tras descubrir que su existencia era fruto de los siniestros experimentos de la compañía a la que juró lealtad, y tanto Zack como el inocente Cloud acabaron siendo los primeros en sentir la ira de Gaia manifestada en el poder descontrolado de su traicionado líder, que los castigó sin piedad.

Cuando las cenizas del pueblo de Nibelheim apenas empezaban a enfriarse, Ciretan Hojo (jefe del departamento de investigaciones científicas de Shinra), aprovechó la derrota para convertirlos a los dos en sus ratas de laboratorio predilectas. Meros reemplazos de los guerreros que perdió ante el azote de la degradación.

Pasaron cuatro largos años antes de que Zack Fair volviera a ver la luz del día.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Midgar. Cuatro años después.**

—¡Sadie! —Aerith Gainsborough se lanzó en los brazos de la recién llegada, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

La rebelde se separó con una sonrisa cansada, el peso del fusil que cargaba le drenaba el alma con cada movimiento que hacía. No quería dejarlo notar, pero las largas patrullas de rescate que le tocaban últimamente la estaban dejando con el ánimo por los suelos.

Pero es que... ya casi no quedaban miembros de Avalancha para contar la historia. Shinra se había puesto especialmente sádica con la búsqueda y captura de sus camaradas. Y bien era sabido que nadie volvía con vida de las instalaciones de la corporación eléctrica.

Se mordió el labio al recordar a Biggs y a Jessie. Aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no conseguía quitarse de encima la culpa que la carcomía por dentro, ambos habían sido dado por muertos muchos años atrás.

—Sadie, ¿me oyes? —Aerith se inclinó hacia adelante, observando el interior de la capilla con una mirada recelosa—. No pienses en los muertos en este lugar... hay sitios en los que les es más fácil colarse en tu corazón.

La chica se sobresaltó:

—¡Eh...! ¡Sigues igual de... perceptiva!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Aerith sonrió suavemente, arqueando las cejas en un gesto triste que contrastaba con la forma de sus labios—. Pero mi intuición tiene límites... no me sirve para averiguar si encontraste alguna pista sobre... sobre Zack.

—Ah... —Sadie dejó escapar un suspiro, apartando las mechas de cabello que se pegaban al sudor de su frente—. Nada otra vez... hago lo mejor que puedo pero es todo un asunto lidiar con los perros de Shinra cada vez que me acerco a la plataforma superior.

La florista dejó caer los hombros, resignada. No esperaba recibir una carta suya o una dirección en donde reunirse con él otra vez pero... todavía guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que su desaparecido amante diera al menos una señal de vida.

—¿Y no has salido de Midgar?

—No es mi zona, Ae... —Acomodó el peso del fusil en el codo—. Barret me daría una patada en el trasero si dejo mi área para buscar a un Soldado que supuestamente murió hace casi media década.

—¡Pero Sadie...!

—Si. ¡Ya sé! —Arrugó el ceño considerablemente—. Le debo la vida a ese idiota. Él me dejó ir después de lo del laboratorio... pero a mis compañeros no les importa mi deuda. Un bastardo de Shinra siempre será eso para ellos. Nos han hecho demasiado daño como para perdonar a uno de ellos por un acto de bondad aleatorio.

—No fue aleatorio. —Aerith juntó ambas manos en un gesto de súplica—. Él lo hizo porque Angeal te apreciaba... ¡Zack no podía hacerte daño sin ofender la consciencia de su maestro!

Sadie levantó una mano a modo de alto:

—No idealices las cosas... fue una ocasión difícil. Zack se quebró... en otro tiempo y circunstancias él habría hecho algo muy distinto. Le debo mi vida... y por eso te ayudo a dar con él, pero no es como si fuéramos parte del mismo bando o algo así.

—Sólo... —La florista dejó caer las manos suavemente, dando un paso hacia su acompañante— ...sé que algo muy malo puede haberle sucedido y necesito ayudarlo.

—Ae... no quiero decirlo así, pero probablemente esté muerto.

—¡Shinra da por muerto a todo el que desaparece por más de un mes!

—Van unos cuantos años, no un mes.

—¡Yo... todavía puedo sentirlo en este planeta! ¡Es... una presencia distinta! ¡Pero sé que está por ahí!

Sadie suspiró y acomodó la bandana que sujetaba su cabellera:

—¿Otra vez la intuición?

—Sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas...

—Una parte de mí lo sabe... y otra sospecha que quieres que esté vivo.

—¿Y tú no...?

Silencio.

La rebelde desvió la mirada. —Sería mejor si lo estuviera... es una porquería irte de este lugar sin haber conseguido cumplir tus sueños. Él... era muy joven como para saber que peleaba del bando equivocado.

—¡Él... _es_ joven! —Aerith se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín—. No digas _era_ como si estuviera muerto...

—Escucha... amiga mía... —La mayor encendió el radio que colgaba de su mochila y fijó los ojos en los de su escucha—. El que yo crea o no que él esté vivo no aminora para nada mis ganas de cumplir lo que te prometí. Lo buscaré sin parar hasta el día en el que te des por vencida.

Aerith frunció el ceño. —¡Entonces lo buscarás para siempre!

—Que así sea, Ae...

Sadie Darcy se retiró de la capilla a paso lento, por alguna razón misteriosa el lugar le brindaba mucha paz. ¿Sería a causa de la presencia de la dulce y compasiva florista? ¿O quizá porque Angeal había pasado gran parte de sus últimos días en ese mismo lugar?

Angeal... el rostro se le endureció ante su recuerdo.

 _«_ _—Por favor... ¡B, basta!_ _»_

La joven volteó hacia la dirección de la que provenía el débil quejido sin dejar de apuntar con el fusil; buscando alumbrar el área con la mira luminosa:

—¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! ¡MUÉSTRESE! —Retrocedió unos pasos, insegura acerca de como proceder.

Shinra era capaz de recurrir a las tácticas más sucias para lograr sus cometidos. No sería la primera vez que uno de sus agentes fingía estar herido para luego volarle la cabeza de un disparo inadvertido a uno de sus enemigos.

—¡HE DICHO... QUE TE MUESTRES! —bramó con determinación, avanzando lenta y cautelosamente—. ¡SI NECESITAS AYUDA MÁS VALE QUE TE DES PRISA EN IDENTIFICARTE...! ¡Sino vas a encontrar todo lo contrario!

—¿Qué es... todo ese alboroto? Primero las malditas pesadillas y ahora esto... —Un joven de cabellera dorada se asomó entre los escombros, al parecer era un vago que estaba durmiendo allí y acababa de despertar—. Eh... ¿Quién eres tú?

Sadie se quedó inmóvil. Por su uniforme notó que tenía a un joven Soldado (probablemente ebrio... pero Soldado al fin), frente a ella. Se agachó detrás de su arma y le apuntó en la frente:

—¡QUIETO! ¡MANOS EN DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

—Oye... ¿a quién diablos hice enfadar ahora? —El joven chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie con dificultad—. No pareces de Shinra.

Sadie hizo una mueca. —No me digas, pensé que podría pasar bien por un Soldado. —Avanzó para cubrirse detrás de una pila de basura y evitar que el sujeto la tomara por sorpresa—. Creo que tú te pareces más a uno de ellos que yo.

—Ah, eso. —El nombre se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, mientras la examinaba con expresión cansada—. Soy un ex Soldado. Abandoné la compañía hace un buen tiempo.

Silencio.

La rebelde se acercó disimuladamente por la izquierda, sin perder la cobertura:

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

—No tienes qué, si no te gusta lo que digo puedes tratar de dispararme. —Le dirigió una mirada helada, pero que no dejaba de ser amenazante—. Pero te advierto que se necesita mucho más que unos cartuchos para bajar a un Soldado de Primera clase.

Sadie meneó la cabeza. —Estás mintiendo... tenemos los perfiles de todos los que pertenecen a Soldado, ¡y nunca vi uno que se pareciera ni un poco a ti!

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, mientras se señalaba el rostro con el dedo índice:

—Mis ojos no mienten. Esto es Mako. —Soltó una risita jactanciosa que a Sadie se le hizo terriblemente familiar—. ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca?

La joven mujer recargó el arma sin hacer caso de sus chulerías. —No será necesario.

—Ah... —El rubio soltó un suspiro, la cabeza le dolía como si se la hubieran martillado durante un mes entero. Debía empezar a dormir a cubierto de vez en cuando—. Soy un mercenario. Trabajo para el mejor postor y usar el uniforme ayuda a ganar clientes; cualquiera querría a uno de los tipos de Shinra ocupándose de las tareas sucias.

—¿Un desertor? —Dio un respingo—. ¡Eso todavía tengo que verlo! —Le indicó con un movimiento de su fusil que se diera la vuelta—: ¡Contra la pared...! ¡A ver si convences a mi superior de tu nuevo empleo!

El joven se dio la vuelta con lentitud, no sabía si se sentía cansado o simplemente molesto ante la prepotencia de la mujer. Lo trataba como si fueran enemigos jurados, cosa que le resultaba bastante ridícula. Él era el último que quería tener algo que ver con Shinra y sus esbirros de segunda.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de identificación? —Sadie le revisó los bolsillos sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Quizá... hace tiempo que nadie me pide algo así.

—Déjame ver... —Tomó la billetera y no encontró nada excepto una nota sucia, algo de _materia_ y algunos cuantos _guiles_. Leyó la nota tratando de no despegar los ojos del mercenario durante mucho tiempo:

 _«_ _—Si quieres ser un Soldado, aguanta: siempre contigo... Zack._ _»_

—¿Zack? —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, conectando en su mente a este ex Soldado con el nombre de quien pudo ser su camarada desaparecido—. ¿Quién es ese tal Zack para ti?

—Zack... —Hizo un repaso mental exhaustivo, pero sólo se encontró con un dolor de cabeza punzante que amenazaba con volverlo loco—. No tengo idea. Hace tanto tiempo que no leía esa cosa que había olvidado que la tenía. Supongo que es mi padre... ¿o mi hermano? Quizá alguien que me dio eso para desearme suerte antes de largarme de casa.

—Ningún padre firmaría con su nombre de pila. Debió de ser un hermano o amigo.

El prisionero suspiró. —¿Y vas a arrestarme por no recordar a un tipo de mi pasado?

Sadie le amarró las muñecas con un par de esposas electrónicas en cuestión de un parpadear. —Estamos buscando a alguien con ese nombre y necesito que te expliques bien sobre el asunto. No importa si desertaste de Shinra, no voy a dejar a nadie con un uniforme como el tuyo pasearse a sus anchas por mi zona.

El hombre hizo un mohín. —¿Sabes cuántos tipejos llamados Zack hay en el planeta?

—Él trabajaba para Shinra también.

—Oh... eso cambia un poco las cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero te adelanto que no vas a sacarme nada más. El mako que nos meten hace que olvidemos muchas cosas con los años. Aunque tratara no podría decirte quien es ese fulano.

Sadie sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír que llamaba " _fulano"_ a quien podría ser el Zack que había conocido. No supo identificar su causa, pero se mordió los labios mientras trataba de cambiar el tema del interrogatorio:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cloud Strife.

—Cloud... —Hizo una mueca mientras meneaba la cabeza con desconfianza—. Espero, por tu propio bien, que no estés mintiendo.

—No me importa si lo crees o no —respondió el Soldado con petulancia—. Fui registrado como Cloud Strife, Soldado de Primera clase en Shinra. Tú y tus amiguitos de los suburbios pueden buscarme en los registros de la compañía cuando quieran.

—Pareces demasiado confiado en que no te daremos un tiro en la cabeza apenas llegues a la base.

Cloud se encogió de hombros:

—Yo ya no le respondo a ellos, después de todo. Mis intereses dependen de quien pueda pagar más por mis servicios.

Sadie dejó caer las cejas con gravedad, el asunto de la nota que mencionaba a Zack no dejaba de perturbarle:

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quien escribió esa nota?

—Dije que no. ¿O acaso estás sorda? —replicó el joven mientras ahogaba una risa arrogante—. Probablemente estuviste en contacto con el mako y empezaste a perder la memoria. Me pregunto, ¿cómo te lo pasaron? ¿Algún novio en las filas quizá? —La miró de reojo, entrecerrando los párpados con malicia al añadir—: Una doble agente no debería estar juzgando a un pobre desertor.

Sadie Darcy sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de furia y vergüenza. ¡Apestoso perro cínico de Shinra! Muy en su interior deseó que el tipejo no supiera nada de Zack, así sería más fácil borrarlo a él y a su petulante cara del mapa.

—¡CAMINA! —gruñó mientras lo guiaba por los apretados pasillos del solitario vecindario—. ¡La base no está lejos!

* * *

 ** _ _¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!__**


	10. Aquel que está detrás del telón

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"Aquel que está detrás del telón"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Después de esperar durante dos largas horas, Sadie consiguió verse con Barret Wallace, el líder de la resistencia. No era fácil acceder a este hombre, aún a pesar de tratarse de su jefe.

Barret era un hombre ocupado y de pocas pulgas. Con más maña para las tácticas militares, las armas y la planificación que para los recursos humanos. Sadie sabía eso... pero el hecho de que el rubio farsante (¡no era posible que ella, de todas las personas, olvidara el rostro de un Soldado de Shinra!) mencionara el nombre de Zack hacía que no pudiera contener la necesidad de transmitirle sus inquietudes a Wallace.

Repiqueteó la punta de su bota contra el suelo con insistencia, mientras oía como el sujeto acomodaba algunas cosas de su precaria oficina subterránea.

—¿Puedo entrar ya? —declaró sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

—Espera un maldito momento, Darcy. —Su jefe suspiró, arrastrando una silla que chirrió contra el suelo de metal—. Llevo diez horas aquí... más vale que esto sea importante.

La joven mujer se asomó al marco de la puerta, con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de incertidumbre. Sabía lo que le preocupaba, pero justo en el momento de transmitirlo era como si no le salieran las palabras:

—Es sobre el tipo que encontré en la catedral...

—Sí. —Barret le dirigió una mirada lenta y pesada, como si le hubieran dicho que las nubes estaban hechas de agua—. El tipo que encontraste.

—Dijo ser un Soldado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sabemos de eso? ¿Es cierto?

Su jefe asintió levemente, tomando una taza que yacía sobre su vieja mesa de café.

—Aparentemente. No hay registros de nadie llamado Strife en las listas de Soldado... pero el tipejo dijo que eso cambió luego de que Sephiroth se desbandó en Nibelheim, y no veo motivos para no creerle. Atrás quedaron los días en los que eran como estrellas de rock para los estúpidos seguidores de la maldita Shinra.

—Si... quizá sea así. —Sadie se mordió el labio.

— _Muy probablemente,_ quizá —la corrigió—. No quieren la mala publicidad de uno de sus mejores Soldados quemando aldeas con civiles inocentes dentro, así que se portan como las ratas que son... y siguen usando a esos salvajes para sus trabajos sucios; pero en secreto, claro.

—Y este tipo... Strife. —La joven se cruzó de brazos, observando como su jefe se servía café con su mano hábil—. ¿Es un desertor o algo así?

—Hmm, a lo mejor sí... a lo mejor no. Me fío de su explicación acerca del registro pero no del todo de él como persona. Dijo que le contaron que pagábamos mejor que Shinra... y que por eso decidió cambiar de bando. —Estiró los labios en una línea recta y dejó caer las cejas sobre los párpados—. No me suena muy creíble.

Sadie soltó una risa grave, más por desconcierto que por diversión. —¿Está bromeando? Ellos ganan... ¡lo suficiente como para comprarse una placa entera!

Barret elevó la taza a modo de brindis, asintiendo concienzudamente con la cabeza. —Eso mismo. He ahí mi problema con él...

—Sí... —La mujer frunció el ceño, caminando hasta quedar frente a la mesa de Barret—. Hay que hacer algo para que demuestre su lealtad, ¿no?

—Ajá. Es lo que haré. Lo llevaremos a volar los reactores con nosotros. Si hace algo como eso puede considerarse carne de perro para Shinra y no será un problema que se vuelva un enemigo otra vez.

Sadie suspiró:

—Sé de lo que hablas; una vez en Avalancha, siempre en Avalancha.

Su jefe sonrió, enseñando su brillante dentadura al hacerlo. —Eso es, así son las cosas aquí abajo. Lo bautizaremos como se debe... —Hizo una pausa tras darle un sorbo a su café y su expresión se tornó mucho más seria—. Pero imagino que no me hiciste tardarme en ir a ver a mi niña sólo para charlar acerca del destino del cabeza de nido ese.

La joven negó con la cabeza, balanceando su peso en los talones levemente:

—No. Es que él parecía desorientado cuando lo encontré...

—Típico de ellos. El mako les rompe la cabeza tarde o temprano.

—Si, quizá sí. Pero el mencionó a Zack...

—¿Quién?

—¡Zack!

Barret empequeñeció los ojos, tratando de recordar. —¿El tipo que limpiaba la grasera del bar?

—¡No ese! ¡El aprendiz de Angeal!

—Ah. —El hombre soltó un largo suspiro, molesto al entender de quien hablaban—. El Soldado que estiró la pata.

Sadie se mordió el labio, elevando el mentón al hablar. —¡Nadie está seguro de eso!

—Igual que Sephiroth. Y si ese demonio estuviera caminando sobre la tierra... ya no quedaría ninguno de nosotros sobre ella para sorprenderse. —Le dirigió una larga mirada cargada de hastío—. Si el tipo estuviera vivo, ya habría ido por tu amiga, ¿o no?

—Sí... ¡Es decir... no! Quizá esté perdido, secuestrado, ocultándose o... ¡a lo mejor no recuerda nada de lo que pasó!

—Darcy... —Barret la miró fijo, con una de esas miradas duras como piedra que mantenían inmóviles aún a los veteranos de las filas de la rebelión—. Hasta este momento eras la más cínica de entre nosotros con respecto a Zack Fair. Decías que sólo querías tranquilizar a tu amiga, que nada más tratabas de pagar tu deuda...

Sadie retrocedió, desviando la mirada rápidamente. —¿Y quién dice que eso cambió, eh?

—Yo lo digo. —Barret la observó por sobre el borde de su taza de café, el vapor de la bebida acariciando su frente suavemente—. Yo sé que quisiste mucho a Hewley. El sujeto te sacó de las calles y te trajo con nosotros... Sé lo que es perder a alguien por culpa de la asquerosa Shinra.

La joven ahogó un gesto de dolor bajo un ceño fruncido que ocultaba su agonía ante la mención del desaparecido Soldado. Se conformó con asentir seriamente y enmascarar su pena con el odio a la compañía que ambos compartían. —Lo volvieron un monstruo... Al final no pude hacer nada por él.

—Pero Zack no es Angeal.

Silencio.

Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, repentinamente acongojada por lo que acababa de oír. —Yo... ¡ya sé eso!

—No vas a traerlo de vuelta de esa manera. —Barret le dio otro sorbo a su café—. Aunque lo conviertas en un fantasma de su maestro, el tipo no va a estar más vivo que él.

—Mira... ¡N, no es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar! —Sadie estiró y arrolló los dedos de las manos repetidamente, tratando de recuperar la calma—. ¡Lo que sabemos es que este tal ex Soldado lo mencionó! Significa que lo conoce... y si entró a las filas luego de lo de Sephiroth... ¡lo vio luego de su supuesta desaparición!

Su jefe la miró de reojo, un poco más interesado por lo que tenía que decir:

—Ah, eso tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! —Sadie tomó aire, sintiendo que su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho sin saber bien por qué. A lo mejor se debía a la emoción de tener una pista firme acerca de lo sucedido... para darle respuestas a Aerith, para no tener que ver esa expresión desanimada en su rostro otra vez—. ¡Han pasado cuatro años Barret... no veinte! Zack... ¡puede estar todavía por ahí!

Silencio. Su jefe esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando la taza a un lado:

—¿Estás segura que sólo lo buscas para que esa amiga tuya lo vea de nuevo?

—¡Ah! —La joven parpadeó repetidas veces, frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente al entender el significado de lo dicho—. ¡Pero...! ¡¿P, para qué más va a ser?! —Bajó la voz paulatinamente, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello distraídamente—. Y porque se lo debo, nada más...

Barret rió para sí, poniéndose de pie con cansancio evidente. —Bien. Tienes media hora para hablar con el tipo.

—¿De verdad? —Su rostro se iluminó y se retiró hasta el pasillo con entusiasmo—. ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Iré ya mismo!

—En el bar, no tenemos motivos para dejarlo preso así que supuse que le haría bien codearse un poco con los nuestros antes de la misión... —Se tocó la sien con el dedo índice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tifa siempre sabe si son de fiar nada más verlos, le quebrará la columna en tres partes si se pasa de listo.

* * *

 _El séptimo cielo_ era un bar si bien decadente, bastante concurrido por la gente de los suburbios.

La regente, Tifa Lockhart, no sólo era conocida por su belleza y amabilidad para con los clientes, sino también por su increíble don para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... el que a menudo ejercitaba con alguno de los concurrentes que olvidaba respetar a los miembros del personal.

Este bar oficiaba de madriguera para la rebelión de Avalancha y Tifa no era ajena a sus reuniones, de hecho, era miembro del grupo eco-terrorista desde que sufrió la pérdida de los suyos a causa del horrible despertar _de la bestia_ , de Sephiroth.

Sadie caminó hacia el lugar con paso decidido. Podía ver la silueta de la hermosa camarera recortada en una de las ventanas de la posada, junto a ella se encontraba el ex Soldado. Al parecer tratando de alejarse de la mujer, la que lo increpaba acerca de algo que parecía alterarla mucho.

Ese tipo tenía que saber algo. ¡Tenía qué...!

La joven fue a cruzar la calle de tierra que separaba el bar de ella cuando una persona se interpuso en su camino:

—No puede hablar con Cloud Strife, aún no está listo para saber de Zack.

—¿Qué demonios? —Sadie retrocedió, tan sorprendida como fastidiada por el sujeto encapuchado que se atrevía a impedirle el paso—. ¡¿Qué tanto sabes tú?!

—Tanto como para asegurarle que no es seguro ni para él ni para nosotros el revolver en sus recuerdos de Zack o... cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron hace cuatro años.

Sadie apretó los labios y repiqueteó la yema de los dedos en la culata de su fusil:

—Ah, un gitano con malos presagios. Hiciste bien la tarea con lo de los nombres y eso pero no tengo dinero para darte así que lárgate con tus misteriosas premoniciones a dónde te quieran escuchar... —Irguió la cabeza y se movió a un lado, retomando su camino.

No se alejó mucho cuando sintió el agarre de una mano enguantada en su hombro, no era un agarre fuerte, sino uno débil e inseguro... como el de quien pretende sostener una pluma con dos dedos:

—Doctora Darcy... ¡por favor!

Silencio. Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, mirando sobre su hombro al encapuchado:

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

—¡Doctora...! ¡Quizá para usted fue una farsa pero... a mi me ayudó mucho! ¡Sé... que puedo confiar en usted y que me escuchará si se lo pido de corazón!

La mujer se detuvo vacilante, sintiendo que el pasado le había propinado una cachetada sin avisar; su voz no fue más que un murmullo cuando habló:

—¿Quién eres...?

—Y, yo... —El hombre entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, repentinamente inseguro acerca de como explicarse. Amagó a quitarse la capucha, pero su mano se quedó a mitad de camino, suspendida en el aire. Apretó los dedos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro—: Soy uno de sus antiguos pacientes... como verá. Usted... me ayudó con mi timidez y... ¡logré ser la persona desinhibida en la que nunca pensé que podría convertirme!

Sadie entrecerró los ojos, habían pasado tantas cosas horribles luego de que fue descubierta en Shinra que sus ratos tranquilos habían sido enterrados bajo la avalancha de terror que les siguió.

—No puedo recordarte bien. ¿Quizá lo haría si me dijeras tu nombre?

—N, no puedo yo... todavía trabajo para Shinra. Usted está con los rebeldes y... ¡no quiero problemas!

—¡Por favor! —Avanzó un paso y sostuvo la capa que cubría al sujeto como si se sostuviera de la vida misma—. ¡Te ayudé una vez... y no voy a hacerte daño ahora!

El hombre tragó saliva y miró a los lados antes de hablar, su mirada fija en la mano que lo sostenía con desesperación. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al hablar:

—De verdad está deseosa de saber de Zack, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Sadie llenó sus pulmones de aire lentamente, había olvidado respirar por más de diez segundos.

—¡S, sí! —Asintió sin soltar el agarre—. ¡Y si me dices lo que sabes... prometo no molestar al ex Soldado!

La sonrisa del sujeto se pronunció aún más, y sus mejillas se arrugaron mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

—Doctora Darcy, Soy Kunsel Reiss... de la división de entrenamiento de Soldados de segunda clase. Y voy a necesitar su ayuda para solucionar lo que pasó hace cuatro años en la misión a Nibelheim.

Todo Midgar pareció congelarse, y la mujer se soltó lentamente de la capa del Soldado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Zack con eso?

—Fue la última misión que cumplió antes de que se lo declarara perdido en acción. El lugar entero se incendió... y los pocos testigos que quedaron en ese pueblo se negaron a testificar.

—¿Y tienes pruebas firmes acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Kunsel inspiró aire, mostrándose más que confiado al declarar:

—Estoy casi seguro de que sé en donde está Zack, doctora Darcy.

Sadie se quedó callada por unos segundos que al joven le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el interior del bar, para quedarse viendo a Tifa y a Cloud. Su intuición le decía que su decisión tendría un impacto tremendo en el destino de todos ellos.

¿Debía ir al bar y preguntarle al nuevo miembro de Avalancha sobre la carta?, ¿o seguir la pista misteriosa (a su parecer demasiado buena para ser verdad), que el tal Kunsel le ofrecía? Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto amargo al posarse en la expresión de desinterés que coloreaba el rostro de Cloud. No estaba segura de poder acercarse a él después de la forma en la que se conocieron.

Quizá... seguir la ruta de Kunsel la llevaría por terrenos más prósperos.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias infinitas por el interés!_**


	11. Angeal Hewley

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **"Angeal Hewley"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Kunsel y Sadie viajaban en silencio en una vieja carreta que recorría el sendero montañoso sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Estaban a pocos metros del aeropuerto de Junon, desde donde viajarían a Mideel; una aldea en el sur del planeta. La cual se suponía albergaba un secreto acerca de los experimentos que Shinra realizaba en sus tropas de élite:

—En Mideel la corriente vital se encuentra más cerca de la superficie, lo que provoca que haya enormes erupciones de mako escapando del interior de la tierra —dijo Kunsel casualmente mientras bajaban del vehículo—. ¿Sabe cómo le dicen a eso los de Shinra, ¿no?

—La tierra prometida —musitó la mujer sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Creen que hay una fuente inagotable y por eso compraron cada metro cuadrado de la isla, aunque para el conocimiento público son una misión de paz que está asentada ahí para evitar... —No pudo evitar reír para sí misma al repetir el estúpido motivo que sus enemigos daban para su presencia en Mideel— ...que alguien se aproveche de los ciudadanos para extraer el mako que les pertenece.

—Los rebeldes están más informados de lo que pensé...

—La existencia del planeta entero está en juego. Es nuestra responsabilidad saberlo.

Kunsel asintió, sintiéndose aliviado por tener que explicar menos puntos concernientes a la situación que los envolvía. Le extendió los boletos de ingreso al guardia que custodiaba la entrada exterior del aeropuerto, murmurándole a su acompañante:

—Ustedes piensan que nosotros somos el enemigo, pero... incluso los militares están siendo usados, engañados de las formas más horribles por la compañía.

Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, entrecerrando los párpados con desdén:

—No vayas a pretender compasión de mí, nadie los obligó a enlistarse en primer lugar.

—Espera. Quizá no sea así pero... el problema es que ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente para _qué_ tipo de cosa se estaba ofreciendo.

La joven no se impresionó en lo más mínimo, de hecho, su semblante se endureció aún más:

—No me interesa tu remordimiento. Jamás esperaste que arrancar la vida de otro fuera traumático en lo más mínimo, ¿eh? Pues yo tampoco. —Dio un respingo—. No es mi problema si los Soldados tienen crisis existenciales.

Kunsel se mordió el labio. —¿Puede hacer el rencor a un lado y escuchar con la mente abierta lo que tengo para decirle?

Silencio. Sadie se detuvo frente a la avioneta que los llevaría a Mideel. El día estaba tan gris como su ánimo y eso la fastidiaba infinitamente:

—Anda. Habla... ¿de qué formas los engañaron?

—Bien. —El Soldado tomó aire, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello—. Nos dijeron que peleábamos por el orden y el progreso... que nuestro deber era ayudar a sacar al mundo de la pobreza, de la injusticia. De traerle al resto de la humanidad la misma cantidad de luz, las mismas oportunidades...

Esas palabras.

Esas malditas palabras otra vez.

Sadie no pudo evitar que un recuerdo que mantenía en el fondo de su memoria volviera a desfilar frente a sus ojos como si lo viviera por primera vez.

Era una chiquilla de no más de doce años, sentada en el suelo de un sucio callejón... su cabello, entonces negro y enmarañado como la oscuridad que la rodeaba, le caía a jirones en el rostro.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar, su única forma de existir era una ausencia total de emociones... un limbo en el que no podía distinguir los días de las noches.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Angeal Hewley, entonces un Soldado de segunda clase, caminaba por una calle lindera al sitio en donde se hallaba. El hombre parecía brillar con luz propia, era como un faro que se desplazaba en medio de la noche; iluminándolo todo a su alrededor.

Cargaba una espada que parecía brillar como la plata bajo las luces de neón de un moderno cartel que pendía sobre la avenida. La fluorescencia de la iluminación lo hacía ver casi como una aparición, una que se dirigió a ella lentamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma que en realidad no estaba allí.

—Hola —musitó con una voz no tan grave como la que tuviera unos años más tarde—. Creo que me perdí... ¿sabes en dónde queda el distrito comercial?

La niña no dio respuesta, se conformó con mantener la mirada perdida en la basura que la rodeaba. Quizá si lo ignoraba lo suficiente se iría... al igual que todos los demás.

Pero el joven se limitó a seguir con la charla, indiferente ante la hostilidad de la chiquilla:

—Tengo una misión que atender por allí. Al parecer hay un exceso de comida en una bonita cafetería y quieren que la transporte al basurero... —Soltó un largo suspiro, dejando caer los hombros—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca imaginé que me enlistaría para tirar deliciosa comida en un basural...

Sadie se mantuvo altiva, aunque la mención de la comida hizo que sus tripas soltaran un sonoro gruñido. El Soldado sonrió para sí al notar la reacción:

—Tanta energía desperdiciada en ratas. —Chasqueó la lengua mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las caderas—. Las personas deberían aprovechar mejor los beneficios de la energía eléctrica. Allá de dónde yo vengo, no sabemos lo que es la corriente... para cocinar pan usamos un horno de barro que le deja un sabor muy particular a lo preparado. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Es como comer galletas con sabor a parrillada!

La niña lo miró por sobre su hombro, tentada a articular palabra pero no lo suficientemente como para expresar lo que pensaba. Angeal se acercó a paso lento, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el interior de sus bolsillos:

—Echo mucho de menos las galletas de mi madre... ¡Y las _bobozanas_ de Banora! Cuando era pequeño como tú mi amigo Gen siempre las comía conmigo. —Se hincó y le pasó el pañuelo por la mejilla, tratando de apartar la mugre que cubría a la chica sin muchos resultados—. ¿Tú tienes a algún amigo así?

Silencio. Sadie movió la cabeza a los lados casi imperceptiblemente. El Soldado dejó caer los hombros con exageración:

—Vaya. Eso debe ser muy aburrido.

La niña lo miró fijo y se rascó la mejilla que le picaba a causa de ser frotada con el (ahora arruinado) pañuelo, limitándose a asentir seriamente. Angeal sonrió a su vez:

—Pues apuesto a que será divertido averiguar si en esa cafetería hay galletas como las de Banora... pero Gen está trabajando y no creo que pueda acompañarme, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda tomar el lugar de mi amigo mientras tanto? ¡Odio comer solo!

Sadie accedió a ocupar el lugar del tal _Gen_ por un rato. Todos los adultos con los que se había topado habían sido o crueles o indiferentes, pero era la primera vez que conocía a un Soldado de Shinra y era tan parecido a uno de los miembros de esa familia de mentira que a veces imaginaba tener... que no pudo evitar seguirle el juego.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y compartía una bandeja de bollos de crema con Angeal en las afueras de la confitería (los dueños del local se negaron a que el Soldado se sentara en una de las mesas con una chiquilla tan desalineada), cuando musitó su primeras palabras hacia este:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Angeal no pudo disimular su entusiasmo y se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado, elevando el mentón al hablar:

—¡Angeal Hewley! ¡Soldado de segunda clase bajo las ordenes del magnánimo Presidente Shinra!

Sadie se quedó parpadeando lentamente:

—¿Shinra? —Hizo un mohín, sin dejar de mirar el bollo que sostenía—. Son los que tiran esta comida...

—¡Oh! —El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerza, encogiendo los hombros—. Shinra... es más que eso. A veces supongo que... el Presidente está muy ocupado como para enterarse de las cosas que designan sus subordinados a sus espaldas. Y por eso pasan desgracias como estas... —Frunció el ceño, observando la bandeja de bollos que descansaba sobre el muro en el que estaban sentados—. No todos los que son parte de la empresa saben bien para que existe.

—Yo no sé para qué existe. —Sadie lo miró de reojo, masticando su bollo.

—Ah. —Angeal sonrió de lado, estrechando sus propias manos en un gesto reflexivo—. Shinra es una compañía distinta a todo lo que el mundo ha visto antes. Ellos se interesan mucho por el progreso de la humanidad. No les importa el dinero sino el avance de la ciencia en pos del bienestar, aunque claro... cierta cantidad es necesaria para todos los gastos que eso conlleva.

—¿Qué es bienestar? —Entrecerró los ojos, observándose los pies descalzos.

El Soldado soltó un suspiro y le alborotó el cabello con la mano enguantada, no sabiendo si sentirse sorprendido o apenado ante la ignorancia de Sadie. —Bueno, bienestar es cuando las personas se sienten satisfechas, felices y tranquilas. Es lo que todos nos merecemos.

—¿Y el Presidente Shinra quiere que estemos así?

—Claro. Su meta es sacar al mundo de la pobreza, para que ya no hayan personas como tú, viviendo en condiciones injustas. Con la tecnología necesaria todos podremos tener un poco de lo que nos hace felices.

La niña asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo:

—O sea que... yo podría tener más de estos. —Elevó el bollo por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Y una cama, quizá?

Angeal soltó una risa, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. — ¡Y más que eso! Con los nuevos conocimientos que la humanidad obtenga gracias a la investigación... todos podremos acceder a la misma cantidad de luz, ¡a las mismas oportunidades...!

—¿Y para qué es tu espada? Tú no pareces un investigador...

—Oh... —El joven dejó caer los hombros, volviendo a juntar sus manos una sobre otra—. A veces tienes que pelear para conseguir que tus ideas sean escuchadas. No todo el mundo está de acuerdo con el Presidente.

—¿Por qué? —Sadie hizo un mohín ante el dolor que sintió en el estómago, llevaba varios días sin comer y el atraco de bollos empezaba a pasarle factura.

—Hay gente muy egoísta que no quiere compartir _la luz_. A veces para conseguir las cosas que deseamos, hay que hacer cosas que nos desagradan. —Forzó una sonrisa, tratando de alejar los fantasmas de aquellos que había silenciado para cumplir con su deber—. Y por eso nosotros, los caballeros de la justicia ¡debemos defender los ideales del Presidente Shinra!

—¡Ah! —El semblante de la niña se iluminó por primera vez en la conversación—. ¡Ustedes pelean para que todos tengamos que comer! Son... ¡héroes!

Angeal Hewley sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. Esa era la idea que lo había impulsado a arriesgar su vida en el frente de la batalla, la que lo había hecho someterse a esos horribles experimentos con mako en primer lugar. Pero... ¿llamarse a sí mismo un héroe? Quizá fuera demasiado.

—¿Héroes? —Negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza—. No... se requiere más para ser uno.

Sadie se mantuvo firme en su posición y cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza, tratando de remarcar las palabras con un repetido golpeteo del mismo sobre su falda:

—Para ser un héroe... ¡sólo se necesita hacer las cosas bien!

Angeal no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuese del orden militar. Años incluso, desde la última que charló con una persona mucho más joven que él:

—¿Pero estás consciente de _qué_ significa _hacer las cosas bien_?

Los recuerdos de Sadie saltaron bruscamente a aquella tarde en la que Zack Fair fue a visitarla al hospital, su propio rostro infantil lleno de barro fundiéndose con el del desaparecido Soldado, de pie en la sala luminosa al responder:

 _«_ _—Lo estaré a partir de ahora._ _»_

Se llevó una mano a la frente, volviendo a la realidad repentinamente. La avioneta surcaba los cielos con un sonido estrepitoso, mientras Kunsel hablaba con el piloto acerca de cosas que no le interesaba saber.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era probable que Zack estuviera tan muerto como Angeal. Los fantasmas de ambos sólo existían en sus recuerdos ahora, sólo eran eco de un pasado que no iba a volver. ¿A qué se estaba aferrando con toda esta loca aventura en el medio de la nada?

Suspiró y miró su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventanilla. Tan distinto al de aquella niña de Midgar.

—¡Oiga, doctora! —La voz de Kunsel sonó como una campana que la despertó del todo—. ¡Mire por la ventana, ya estamos sobre Mideel!

La isla era una masa verde que flotaba en el océano neblinoso como si fuera una hoja suspendida sobre las nubes en una caída infinita. Podían verse los ríos de mako surcando el verdor como si fueran las venas del planeta. Una vista tan surreal como la naturaleza del trance que acompañó a Sadie en el viaje de ida.

—¿A dónde iremos primero? —musitó la rebelde sin apartar la mirada de su destino.

—Tengo un... amigo allí que nos dará los detalles que necesitamos. Seguro se alegrará de verla después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Lo conozco?

—¡Y muy bien! —Kunsel compartió una mirada de picardía con el piloto—. Aunque han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron...

Sadie hizo un mohín, incapaz de determinar quien era el misterioso contacto:

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan entusiasmada. No tengo ni idea de quien será...

El Soldado volvió a reír, dejándose caer sobre el asiento de forma despreocupada. —Si lo supiera no sería una sorpresa, ¿o sí?

La joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, más vacilante que de acuerdo con la situación. No estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto. Con cada kilómetro que se alejaba de Midgar más sentía que debía de haber seguido el consejo de Barret Wallace.

Perseguir fantasmas sólo la llevaría con ellos más rápido. Y el lugar de un fantasma, en su experiencia, era sólo la tumba.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias infinitas por la lectura, amigos!_**


	12. Presagio

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **"Presagio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡¿Cissnei?! —Sadie no podía con la emoción, allí, de pie frente a la posada isleña que hacía de centro de reunión para los turistas, se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que Cissnei. La pelirroja sonreía con picardía bajo su coqueto sombrero de ala ancha, más informal (y aparentemente feliz) de lo que la había visto jamás.

—Ahora ya nadie me dice así —afirmó con una risa jovial mientras caminaba hacia su vieja amiga—. Me he puesto un nombre más común.

Kunsel observó como las dos mujeres se fundían en un apretado abrazo y sonrió complacido. —Ah, le dije que iba a estar feliz de verla, ¿oh no?

Sadie asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Así que ella es la persona a la que venimos a ver...

—Ajá. Seguimos en contacto desde que pasó lo de Zack. _Cissn-_ —Se aclaró la garganta al pronunciar el nuevo nombre de la ex Turco—. Es decir... _Anna,_ nunca dejó de buscar la verdad.

Sadie dejó caer las cejas, frotándose el antebrazo. —Vaya... ahora me siento un poco culpable. Cuando dejaste las fuerzas, pensé que ya no querías saber más de todo esto.

—Nunca me buscaste —respondió la pelirroja con tristeza fingida—. Y yo que esperé al menos una llamada...

—¡Oye, dijiste que querías una nueva vida! —Torció los labios y soltó un resoplido breve—. Te imaginaba jugando a la casita con algún hombre adinerado... no haciendo de doble agente en una isla olvidada. No sabía como podías seguir viéndote con alguien como yo.

—Sabes como soy, la tranquilidad no es para mí. —Cissnei rió por lo bajo, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas—. Pero los reproches no tienen sentido, ¿verdad? Los amigos pueden pasar años separados sin que eso se convierta en un problema. Más cuando prácticamente estábamos haciendo lo mismo, sólo que de diferentes maneras.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Sí. Ambas seguimos buscando a Zack.

—¡Ah! —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, cerrando la distancia entre la joven y ella misma casi sin notarlo—. ¡Es verdad! Aunque... —Retrocedió un paso, súbitamente consciente de su entusiasmo desmedido— ...Kunsel no me ha querido decir nada acerca de lo que esperamos hallar aquí. —Le dirigió una mirada desconfiada que el Soldado respondió con un guiño despreocupado.

—Bueno, es que no estamos un cien por ciento seguros de los resultados —musitó Cissnei, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Sé que llevas tiempo buscándolo y no me gustaría que te llevaras una decepción si no estamos en lo cierto.

Sadie hizo un mohín. —No tienes que tratarme como si fuera tu hermana menor, creo que puedo enterarme de lo que pasa sin ponerme a hacer una rabieta.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Soltó un gruñido, elevando el mentón y dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Cissnei frunció las cejas gravemente, cruzándose de brazos. —No lidias bien con la presión. No olvido lo que pasó hace años, Fair te arrinconó tan sólo un poco y casi le metes una bala entre las cejas.

—Ah... —Se mordió la lengua para no excusarse a sí misma (cosa que odiaba hacer)—. No era más que una niña. ¡Y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso! ¡Estoy más que lista para cualquier imprevisto! —Suspiró, bajando la voz considerablemente al añadir—: No sería la primera vez que sigo una pista falsa, créeme.

—Hmm... —La observó con detenimiento, Cissnei era la persona de quien Sadie Darcy había aprendido todo acerca del lenguaje corporal y sus formas de delatar a sus incautos hablantes. Era una experta en leer a los demás sin que dijesen una sola palabra.

Sadie se veía incómoda; sus hombros se arqueaban en dirección de su pecho, mordía su labio inferior y tenía la frente tensa. Era evidente que se avergonzaba de sus acciones pasadas. Pero lo que no dejaba de preocuparle era algo más peligroso que su impulsividad: su apego al sujeto a recuperar.

—Mira, Sadie. —Cissnei le dirigió una mirada dura como el acero, el rostro risueño de hace unos momentos esfumándose como si nunca hubiera estado ahí—. Tenemos que estar preparados para... cosas peores que una pista falsa. Si lo encontramos y... —suspiró, llevándose una mano a la sien— ...y no está _bien_ , no vamos a poder llevarlo con nosotros. Aún si nos lo pide a gritos.

—No entiendo. —Agitó la cabeza, negando con los labios temblorosos—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de... _si no está bien?_

—Quiero que me escuches con atención. —Cissnei le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sin quebrar el contacto visual—. Tenemos la sospecha de que Zack está en esta isla. Desde hace un año o dos como mucho. Probablemente esté en una base científica experimental... —Frunció el ceño, incapaz de no mostrar su disgusto ante las maquinaciones de la compañía que había aprendido a odiar—. El lugar no ha recibido autorización del _Consejo de Investigaciones para la Ciencia Internacional_. Por lo que puedes imaginarte que somos pocos los que sabemos de él.

Sadie asintió por inercia, todavía confundida acerca de lo que acababa de oír. Cissnei tomó aire y continuó, su voz tornándose más grave a medida que procedía a explicar la situación:

—No hay nadie que controle a los tipos que experimentan ahí abajo. Nadie. Y tienen acceso a una fuente casi inagotable de Mako. —Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras que debía pronunciar con cuidado—. ¿Recuerdas... la forma que Angeal Hewley adoptó... aquella vez?

Silencio.

La mujer se limitó a asentir, con la mirada ausente en la horrible pesadilla que se formaba frente a sus ojos al recordar esa trágica tarde.

La voz de Angeal se dejó oír como un susurro siniestro en el fondo de su mente:

 _«_ _—La maldad de Shinra no se limita a acabar con los recursos naturales del planeta como piensan ustedes los de Avalancha... hay algo... mucho más oscuro detrás de la compañía. Y mi existencia... es prueba de ello._ _»_

—Angeal... —Oprimió los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, incapaz ya de moderar el tono de su voz, el que crecía al mismo tiempo que la tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su interior—. ¡No tenía que morir por eso! ¡Pudimos... hacer otra cosa para ayudarlo!

Kunsel retrocedió, su mano se movió a la empuñadura de la espada por instinto y se reprendió a sí mismo inmediatamente. Cada vez le era más difícil dejar de estar preparado para pelear. Cissnei en cambio, ni siquiera parpadeó:

—Ahí está. No estás preparada para tener que matar a Zack si se pone complicado.

—¡¿COMPLICADO?! —Sadie sintió que se quedaba sin aire de la indignación—. ¡NO ME HABLES A MÍ DE COMPLICADOS! —Cerró la distancia entre ambas de forma brusca e intimidante—: ¡Quizá los Turcos dejen atrás a las personas que no son fáciles de salvar, pero en Avalancha no hacemos las cosas así!

La pelirroja sintió la familiar emoción que quema en el medio del pecho al sentirse ofendido, pero la suprimió como tan bien sabía hacer. No se ganaba una discusión con pasiones, sino con argumentos:

—Recuerda que ya no formo parte de esa organización, Sadie. Y no tiene que ver con la dificultad que nos presente rescatarlo sino... con las posibles consecuencias tanto para él como para nosotros. —Arqueó las cejas, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente—. Zack no querría hacerle daño a nadie, como Angeal no lo quiso a su vez.

Sadie soltó un quejido de angustia, dejando caer los hombros a medida que retrocedía, derrotada. —Cissnei... —Negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por frente a los ojos—. No quiero volver a ver lo mismo, no quiero...

—Si no quieres entonces no podrás venir con nosotros.

Silencio, Kunsel las observó con ansiedad, interrumpiendo la discusión por primera vez en un tono de voz conciliador:

—Doctora, estoy seguro de que pase lo que pase... Zack estará muy feliz de volver a verla. Aún si las cosas no salen bien, quizá pueda brindarle un poco de tranquilidad en tal penosa situación.

Sadie se lo quedó viendo, más incrédula que esperanzada. —Parece que no lo conocías bien... lo último que querría ver es mi cara de taimada; créeme.

—No, ¡sí que lo conocía! —El Soldado apretó los labios en un gesto inseguro antes de hablar, pero su voz contradijo a su rostro vacilante, ya que se hacía más apasionada a medida que hablaba—. Quizá no fuera tan cercano a él como ese muchacho de Nibelheim pero... ¡aún así era mi amigo! Yo... ¡estoy haciendo todo esto por él! ¡Iría contra media Shinra si es por ayudarle! ¡Puede estar segura de que sé quienes somos especiales para él y quienes no!

Ambas se lo quedaron viendo en silencio, siendo Cissnei quien tomó la palabra, sonriendo con picardía:

—Tu pasión es admirable, pero no nos asegura que Sadie no deje suelto a un monstruo horrible sólo porque no es lo suficientemente dura como para aceptar la realidad.

—¡Mira...! —La joven sintió el mismo ardor en el pecho que Cissnei experimentó un rato antes, pero no se molestó en contenerlo—. ¡Le hice una promesa a alguien que lo espera y no voy a fallarle de ninguna manera! Monstruo... humano... ¡o lo que diablos decida ser! ¡Voy a patear su trasero directo a la estúpida Midgar aunque tenga que vérmelas con el mismísimo Bahamut!

Cissnei los observó largamente, soltando un suspiro débil tras unos instantes de reflexión:

—¿Es que soy la única racional en el equipo?

—¡Se necesita corazón para cumplir con la misión! —Soltó Kunsel mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el puño—. ¡Y no hace daño ser un poco optimistas... _señorita_ _Anna!_

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, quitándose unas mechas de cabello del hombro con un grácil movimiento de su muñeca. —A mí nunca me ha hecho ningún bien, _Kunsel_.

—¿No? —El Soldado se rascó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Bueno, quizá yo te traiga un poco de suerte esta vez.

—Sí... —Lo observó con curiosidad, molesta ante el hecho de que el casco que el hombre llevaba no le permitía leer su expresión con mayor detalle— ...sería un buen cambio para variar.

Sadie se acercó a ambos, todavía alterada e impaciente:

—Basta de tanta cháchara. ¿En dónde diablos se supone que está esa base de investigaciones?

Cissnei volvió la mirada hacia ella de forma casi automática, volviendo a su papel de estratega en un santiamén (a diferencia de Kunsel, quien aún la observaba con un interés que no hacía mucho por ocultar). La ex Turco asintió, señalando un punto alejado de la costa:

—Está allí mismo, esperando a que vayamos de visita.

Sadie entrecerró los ojos, mientras que Kunsel hacía lo mismo a su vez. —No veo nada ahí.

—¡Oh! —La mujer se cruzó de brazos, torciendo los labios con malicia—. No van a verla desde aquí. La base yace bajo las olas que cubren el arrecife.

Ambos la miraron con el rostro en blanco por la sorpresa, incapaces de asimilar la noticia más rápido de lo que Cissnei demoró en volver a hablar:

—No se preocupen, he planeado como infiltrarnos en ese lugar por el tiempo necesario como para que sea un paseo por el parque. Confíen en mí.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Aerith observaba las flores que crecían en la catedral en silencio, con el semblante teñido por la preocupación.

Los pétalos no se veían nada bien, el color estaba apagado y unas peculiares manchas oscuras que ascendían por el tallo empezaban a hacerse camino hasta la corola. Esto se repetía en cada una de sus preciadas flores y la florista juraba no haberse topado con un problema así jamás.

Una voz que sonaba como la suya le repetía insistentemente que algo horrible había escapado del planeta. Un ser podrido, que lo marchitaba todo a su alrededor. Desde las flores, hasta los pensamientos de los seres que caminaban sobre la tierra.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, apretando los puños y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de callar la voz, mas lo único que consiguió fue que muchas más se sumaran a esta; cada una gritando que el mal estaba cerca y debía acudir a...

—¡Basta ya! —declaró en voz alta, como si le ordenara guardar silencio a un niño pequeño—. ¡Esta paranoia no es nada saludable! —Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, y descubrió que las voces se convertían en un murmullo angustioso, cargado de decepción, que se perdía nuevamente en el fondo de su ser.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué habían vuelto las voces? ¡Desde que Zack desapareció jamás había vuelto a oírlas!

Apretó los labios en una línea, llevándose las manos a la cintura, molesta ante el hecho de que podía sentir la presencia de Zack en el mundo mucho más cerca que nunca. ¿Tendría su imposible cercanía algo que ver con el regreso de ese molesto fenómeno que sólo la acompañaba en momentos muy importantes?

—¿En dónde estás? ¿En dónde? —susurró mientras se paseaba vacilante por la catedral—. Si estás ahí... —Observó el techo acampanado que pendía sobre su jardín, temerosa de elevar la voz y espantar a quien fuere que la estuviera oyendo— ...por favor, ¡dame una señal!

En ese mismo instante el techo se vino abajo con un estruendo igual al de un trueno. Aerith por poco y no consigue escapar del derrumbe. De hecho, de no haber estado implorándole deseos imposibles a un Dios desconocido, quizá no hubiera resultado tan afortunada.

Se encontraba pensando en eso mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, tosiendo a causa de la polvareda que los escombros habían levantado al caer desde lo alto.

—¡Pero que pedazo de señal para mandar! —se quejó de forma casi infantil, gruñendo por lo bajo al observar el desastre en el que se había convertido su sitio favorito, cuando notó con terror que una persona yacía inconsciente entre lo que quedaba de sus flores:

—¡Ay, por la queridísima Gaia! —Se arrojó a socorrer al herido, insegura acerca de si debía tomarlo entre sus brazos o dejarlo en el suelo por sí tenía algo roto. Se encontraba tratando de tomar tan importantes decisiones cuando las voces empezaron a gritar como nunca lo habían hecho... provocándole un pavor intenso al oír que decían algo que cada célula de su cuerpo parecía compartir, pero que su lado racional no podía concebir:

—¿Z... Zack? —Observó al herido con incredulidad, no se veía como él pero... su uniforme, la espada que cargaba en la espalda, y... ¡esa indiscutible presencia que manaba de todo su ser!

—Es imposible, imposible... —murmuró en una suerte de trance, mientras extendía la punta de los dedos para apartar el enmarañado flequillo dorado del rostro del hombre inconsciente. Sin embargo... aquello que parecía imposible dejó de serlo en el momento en el que su piel conectó con la suya y un escalofrío que la recorrió de punta a punta confirmó lo que las voces en su interior ahora parecían cantar:

De alguna manera tan singular como indescifrable, este hombre... _era Zack._

* * *

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	13. Purgatorio abisal

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **"Purgatorio abisal"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Se dirigieron hacia el punto de la costa que más alejado se encontraba de Mideel. Cissnei y Sadie vestían cada una un uniforme de las fuerzas a las que la primera perteneciera durante sus servicios en Shinra.

La ex Turco todavía conservaba los mismos en perfecto estado, y si bien el de Sadie le quedaba corto de brazos y piernas debido a la marcada diferencia de altura entre ambas, esto no era algo que a Cissnei le preocupara; los científicos que vivían en la base debajo de las olas no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con la gente del exterior. Estaban tan sumidos en sus investigaciones que sus niveles de atención a lo que los rodeaba no era el necesario como para detectar detalles tan míseros como una talla incorrecta o un uniforme demasiado ceñido.

—Están demasiado confiados ahí adentro —les había dicho a ella y Kunsel (quien vestía con su uniforme de Soldado como siempre), mientras bajaban por el borde de unas pendientes rocosas que bordeaban la playa—. No esperan que nadie los conozca así que ni siquiera toman medidas para asegurar la seguridad del establecimiento. Si hacemos las cosas bien no tendremos problemas en lograr que crean que lo que hacemos es de rutina.

El plan había sido planteado muy temprano aquella mañana. Las dos mujeres pretenderían que devolvían un Soldado fugitivo que había escapado de las instalaciones. La ex Turco les había asegurado que el pertenecer a la élite de la que ambas fingirían formar parte, era como tener _acceso_ _vip_ a cualquier instalación de la empresa.

Un Turco jamás daba explicaciones acerca de sus movimientos. Sólo hacía lo que le era ordenado ciegamente; sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Cissnei había disfrutado durante años de esa libertad que tanto se parecía a la verdadera. La posibilidad de ser temida, de ver como todos se rendían ante su tenacidad de acero. El temor a ser el nuevo enemigo a derrotar reflejado en los ojos de todo aquél que osaba impedirle el paso.

Pero... aún así sólo era libre mientras le fuera fiel a Shinra. Era una jaula espaciosa, sin reglas y con miles de lujos... pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. Y ella quería más que nada ser libre. Volar a donde se le antojase, esclava tan sólo de su propia y única voluntad.

Los tiempos de Shinra se habían acabado para ella, pero todavía podía darle un uso digno a su pasado. Uno con el que pudiera devolverle las alas a Zack, quien las había perdido a causa de sus acciones pasadas... Los informes que había escrito durante el seguimiento que le realizó en los meses posteriores a la desaparición de Hewley habían sentado un importante precedente acerca de las habilidades del Soldado, uno que influyó fuertemente en su ascenso a primera clase.

Si Cissnei no hubiera dado un buen resumen sobre él, jamás habría sido enviado a Nibelheim con el General Sephiroth. Y probablemente habría tenido el tiempo suficiente como para abrir los ojos ante _la verdad detrás de Shinra_ como hizo su maestro antes que él.

—Esta es la entrada —musitó por lo bajo señalando una enredadera que se aferraba débilmente a la pared rocosa de un acantilado que se erguía sobre la costa. Sus compañeros se miraron, perplejos. Sadie fue la primera en hablar:

—No puede ser tan sencillo.

—Si fueras un aldeano de Mideel no tendrías por qué andar buscando puertas ocultas entre unas rocas llenas de vegetación, ¿o sí, Sadie?

—¡N, no! Claro que no. Pero... —Se mordió el labio—: ¡Pudimos hacer esto mucho antes!

—Para nada. —Cissnei examinó la roca con la punta de sus dedos, presionando ciertos sitios de forma mecánica—. La seguridad no era tan floja unas semanas atrás... había dos guardias contratados para que nadie se acercara a la zona bajo la excusa de una plaga de criaturas peligrosas que rondaba el área. Pero el jefe del departamento de vigilancia se fue de vacaciones a Costa del Sol hace dos días. —Sonrió de lado—. Ya sabes como es el dicho; _cuando el gato no está..._

— _...los ratones hacen fiesta_.

—Exacto.

—Debí darte más crédito, de verdad no dejaste piedra sin voltear en esto. —Esbozó una sonrisa que no era de alivio, sino más bien de satisfacción temporal—. ¿Y qué hacemos cuando estemos adentro? Kunsel no se ve como si viniera en contra de su voluntad... —Observó al joven mientras arqueaba los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa— ...quizá deberíamos apalearlo un poco antes.

—¡Eh...! ¡Oye...! —Kunsel se llevó ambas manos a la cintura—. ¡Nadie va a creer que un Soldado se dejó vencer por dos mujeres!

—¡Ah! —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo—. ¡No te creía tan sexista!

—¡P, porque no lo soy! —Inclinó el torso hacia atrás y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado—. ¡Pero... sólo trato de ser objetivo! Los Turcos son buenos... ¡pero el mako nos da habilidades que ellos no pueden tener!

—Entonces di que un Soldado no puede ser vencido por dos _TURCOS_ , no dos _MUJERES..._ _—_ Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente ofendida.

—¡Ahm...! ¡Yo...! —Kunsel soltó un largo suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada a Cissnei—. ¿Ciss... qué les vamos a decir?

La joven no lo miró al hablar, totalmente concentrada en encontrar la hendidura que oficiaba de gatillo para que la puerta se abriera:

—Eres un experimento fallido que huía de sus captores y te quedaste a mitad de camino en tu gran escape. Ya sabes... una mala reacción del mako y el estrés. Luego te pusiste catatónico como todos los intoxicados y fue fácil traerte a pie con nosotras.

—Suena... —Kunsel inspiró hondo, plenamente consciente de que ese era un fenómeno que podía ocurrirle a él mismo si sus niveles de estrés superaban lo recomendado— ...muy razonable.

—¡Eso! —Cissnei empujó una palanca escondida y la pared cedió sin hacer ruido. Desplazándose a un lado como lo haría una puerta automática. En el interior podía verse un pasillo brillante, como lo sería el de un moderno hospital de paredes limpísimas y suelos espejados.

—Este lugar es... —susurró Kunsel sin poder creer lo que veía—. ¡Real!

Ingresaron con cautela y la puerta se volvió a cerrar a sus espaldas sin que lo notaran siquiera. Cissnei le recordó al Soldado como debía actuar, temerosa de que su sorpresa fuera a hacerle olvidar la actuación que debía representar. El joven asintió tratando de pasar un nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta nada más pisar el establecimiento.

Los tres estaban pensando en que a lo mejor Zack se encontraba en algún lugar a su alrededor, y eso les hacía galopar el corazón con más fuerza de la que era segura para el éxito de la misión.

El interior del lugar que los recibió al final del pasillo (que descendió metros y metros sin necesidad de una sola escalera) era lujoso, con acabados luminosos en las puntas redondeadas de muebles tan blancos como las paredes surcadas por ventanas ovaladas que dejaban ver el fondo del mar.

La recepción pululaba con personas (de batas tan inmaculadas como todo a su alrededor), que iban de arriba a abajo sin apartar la mirada de sus dispositivos portátiles repletos de información de todo tipo. Los investigadores le eran indiferentes a cualquier cosa excepto aquello que concerniera sus tareas, tal y como había dicho Cissnei.

La única que los observaba con una sonrisa amable y curiosa era la recepcionista que esperaba detrás del mostrador principal del enorme edificio submarino. La muchacha, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos amables, les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran con la mano:

—¡Oigan, por aquí pueden pasar los ingresos!

Los tres tomaron aire y dieron el primer paso a lo que sería meterse en la boca del lobo, mientras rezaban para no acabar siendo engullidos por sus fauces.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No es mi primera vez aquí. —Cissnei hizo gala de sus modales de Turco mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de desdén a la recepcionista, la cual no dejaba de parecerle extrañamente familiar—. Tú sí que eres una cara nueva.

—¡Oh! —La chica se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y se lo colocó tras la oreja, asintiendo repetidas veces—. Estoy aquí desde hace poco tiempo, es verdad. Me transfirieron desde el área de archivos. —Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de orgullo—- ¡Y tan sólo dos meses después de empezar a trabajar aquí!

—Ah. Debe de ser fácil ascender, supongo... —Cissnei trató de seguir la conversación, pero notó que Sadie se ponía pálida y sostenía a Kunsel como excusa para no caerse de espaldas. Torció los labios al pensar que quizá los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada a su camarada... cosa extraña, ya que no era la primera vez que la mujer tenía que fingir ser otra persona frente al enemigo.

—Es un ambiente muy cerrado, no creo que sea tan fácil ascender —continuó la recepcionista, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendida o avergonzada por la falta de modales de la recién llegada—. Creo que me gané mi lugar.

—Sí, claro. Te traeré una canasta o algo. —Cissnei señaló a Kunsel con un movimiento repentino de su mano derecha que asustó a la encargada de la recepción—. Este tipejo se escapó hace unos días, lo encontramos medio muerto en el puerto de Kalm.

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre sujeto! ¿Debo llamar a un médico?

—No. Es un preso, no un paciente. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a los contenedores.

—Ah... —La chica observó el delgado monitor de su computadora personal, leyendo los planos del edificio con la típica prisa que emplea un novato que quiere agradar—. Tienen que seguir de largo por el pasillo de la izquierda, el que está junto a la ventana. Y no detenerse hasta que vean la entrada del sector _13A_ , allí la doctora residente los escoltará hasta los contenedores.

—Bien, sector _13A_ , entendido. —Cissnei empezó a caminar apenas recibió la información, haciéndole un gesto a Sadie para que la siguiera. La joven se acercó sin dejar de voltear a ver a la recepcionista por sobre el hombro, los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de angustia que le costaba ocultar.

—Por Gaia, Sadie —murmuró la ex-Turco cuando se adentraron por el pasillo que debían seguir—. ¿Qué diablos te pasó ahí atrás? Parecía que hubieras visto a la parca.

—A un fantasma, quizá... —susurró con un hilo de voz, su rostro pálido como una hoja de papel—. ¡¿No le viste la cara?!

—¿A la recepcionista?

—No, Cissnei. ¡A Kunsel! —Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza—. Claro que hablo de la recepcionista. No puedo creer que no la reconocieras.

—Se me hizo familiar, sí. ¿La conocemos?

—No estoy segura... —Sadie meneó la cabeza, mirando el suelo mientras caminaban—. Se veía igual a ella pero... sin dudas era otra persona.

Kunsel quiso decir algo, pero se limitó a guardar silencio para no romper su fachada. Cissnei agradeció eso internamente, ya tenía demasiados problemas tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera como para que otro de ellos se saliera del plan.

—¿Estás segura o no? Porque para no estarlo pareces a punto de desmayarte de la impresión.

—Bueno... —Sadie frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Es el vivo retrato de Jessie. Mi camarada de Avalancha, ¿la recuerdas?

Cissnei parpadeó repetidas veces. —¿La chica que hacía bombas?

—Esa misma.

—Diablos... ¡tienes razón! —Se masajeó la sien disimuladamente—. Ni siquiera yo me enteré de lo que les había pasado a ella y a Biggs después de que los arrestaron. ¿Cómo imaginar que estaría viviendo aquí abajo?

—¡Pero es una locura...! ¡Ella nunca trabajaría para Shinra!

—Nunca digas nunca. Todos tenemos un precio.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Sadie bajó la voz cuando Kunsel la codeó disimuladamente en las costillas—. Ella ni siquiera sabía quienes éramos, no puede ser Jessie.

—A lo mejor no quiso descubrirnos. Que la hayan comprado no significa que quiera ver muertos a sus antiguos camaradas, ¿verdad?

—No, no. La Jessie que conocí nunca vendería sus ideales por un trabajo cómodo. —Apretó los labios al sentir como la angustia la dominaba al recordar a la joven que le había enseñado a desenvolverse dentro de Avalancha cuando era una adolescente—. Jessie tenía principios.

Cissnei soltó un largo suspiro, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del sector _13A._

—Las personas cambian, Sadie. Y no todos le dan tanto valor a las promesas como tú.

—Jamás aceptaré que esa era la Jessie que conocí. Deben... de haberle lavado el cerebro o algo parecido.

Una mujer de larguísimo cabello castaño y mirada amable se levantó de su escritorio al verlos detenerse frente a la puerta:

—Buenas noches señores. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Tenemos órdenes de devolver a este espécimen al tubo del que se salió —declaró Cissnei de forma fría e impersonal, señalando a Kunsel (que estaba a punto de gritar por la ansiedad que le producía estar callado durante tanto tiempo) con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Oh. —El semblante de la doctora no mostró emoción ninguna, bien podían estarle mostrando una roca o una planta en lugar de una persona—. No recuerdo que se haya escapado ninguno.

—Lo hizo bajo el cambio de guardia del jefe de vigilancia. El muy taimado se creía más inteligente que los humanos normales.

—Ah... —La doctora se llevó una mano al mentón, observándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Es un Soldado de primera?

—Nah. Sólo uno de segunda que tuvo algo de suerte, pero el mako ya le debe haber freído el cerebro a esta altura. —Chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Kunsel, a modo de demostración de su enajenación—. ¿Ve? Frito refrito.

La doctora dejó caer los hombros, decepcionada:

—Vaya... pensé que podría obtener algunos datos interesantes acerca de su estadía fuera de la base.

—Ya tiene una excusa para dejarlos escapar, ¿eh? —Cissnei se llevó las manos a la cintura, mientras Sadie descubría con sorpresa _de quien_ era que había aprendido a mentir tan bien—. Gracias a que se siguen saliendo yo tengo trabajo, así que puedo hacer la vista gorda si necesita hacer algún experimento así.

La doctora sonrío con picardía, como si fuera un niño al que un compañero le permite copiarse en una prueba del colegio:

—¡Eres verdaderamente amable! Te tendré al tanto, por supuesto. —Sadie observó el gafete que pendía sobre el pecho de la bata que llevaba la mujer. El nombre _"Lucrecia Crescent"_ estaba grabado en letras doradas sobre la superficie.

La tal Lucrecia entró al sitio que servía de almacenaje para los _especímenes_ de prueba, invitándolos a seguirla a través de los pasillos industriales (lúgubres comparados con el resto de las instalaciones) que se extendían por metros y metros de lo que era un enorme depósito de reactores y maquinaria compleja que ninguno de los visitantes conseguía reconocer.

Había tanques de cristal repletos de mako burbujeante debajo de los puentes colgantes de acero que atravesaban para moverse de un lugar a otro con facilidad. El murmullo de la ebullición de la sustancia era lo único que se escuchaba además del opresivo silencio que lo envolvía todo.

A medida que se fueron internando más y más en el depósito, empezaron a divisarse unos letreros oxidados suspendidos desde el techo que le daban a cada sección una letra del alfabeto.

La doctora Crescent les explicó que en cada una de esas secciones se encontraban _"los sujetos"_ , ordenados en orden alfabético según los apellidos con los que habían sido ingresados.

A Sadie le saltó el corazón dentro del pecho, se encontraban en la sección "D". Abrió la boca un palmo, incapaz de contener el aliento dentro de su cuerpo al notar que la letra "F" estaba a menos de treinta metros de ellos. Repitió mecánicamente el nombre _"Zack Fair"_ para sí, una y otra vez, la presión hacía que le costara creer que de verdad podían encontrarse tan cerca de él.

Fue entonces que escucharon un gemido tan repentino como angustioso que provenía de sus espaldas, las tres mujeres voltearon para descubrir que Kunsel estaba de pie frente a la baranda del puente de la sección "C", casi quebrando el casco que antes llevara en la cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

Lagrimas de furia caían por su rostro enrojecido mientras observaba los tubos inundados de mako en donde cientos de humanos estaban en una suerte de animación suspendida:

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —bramó con la voz ronca por el dolor—: ¡¿Por qué está ella aquí?!

Cissnei se movió con prudencia hacia él, sonriéndole a la doctora que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos:

—No hay de que preocuparse. De vez en cuando recupera la consciencia y hay que dormirlo a golpes. En un segundo lo dejaré como estaba. —Trató de acercarse, mas el Soldado la detuvo con una mirada fulminante que sólo aquellos que pasaban por la infusión de células mako conseguían demostrar.

Los ojos de Kunsel brillaron con un fuego asesino cuando escupió las palabras entre sollozos:

—¡Dijiste que sólo habían traidores aquí! ¡Qué Zack había traicionado a Shinra y por eso había sido castigado!

La ex Turco tomó aire, tratando en lo posible de evitar que su fachada se derrumbase frente a la doctora Crescent:

—Y eso hizo. La compañía fue siempre muy estricta con el código de lealtad que se les exige a los miembros de Soldado.

—¡NO! —Negó agitando la cabeza bruscamente, su mirada volviendo a un tanque en particular, en el que una mujer que aparentaba cincuenta años; de piel trigueña y cabello oscuro, flotaba entre un mar de cables que se adherían a su piel como sanguijuelas sedientas de vida—. ¡Rita Cadence... caída en acción, durante la guerra de Wutai! —repitió las palabras que le habían partido el corazón hacía más de quince años—. ¡Soldado de Segunda clase, enterrada con honores en el panteón de los héroes de Midgar!

Cissnei aspiró mientras sus hombros se encogían ante la revelación:

—Tu... ¿maestra? —musitó olvidando por completo la actuación.

—¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ METIDA EN ESA COSA?! —chilló refregándose violentamente el rostro con su antebrazo—. ¡Ella dio su vida por Shinra! ¡Murió peleando como tenía...! ¡Ella-

—¡Por favor envíen a la seguridad al sector _13A_! —chilló la doctora Crescent repentinamente en su comunicador—. ¡Creo que algo está terriblemente mal con unos Turcos que acaban de entrar! ¡Por favor!

—¡Ay, por las barbas de Ramúh! —Cissnei elevó la mirada al cielo con más frustración que sorpresa, volteando hacia la mujer con desgano—. No se vaya a poner difícil aho-

Lucrecia Crescent ni siquiera la dejó terminar de voltear, le disparó directo al pecho con un tiro certero que falló el centro por apenas unos centímetros a la derecha.

Cissnei soltó un grito (más de sorpresa que de dolor), cuando la fuerza del proyectil la hizo girar sobre sí misma y caer al suelo de espaldas a su atacante.

—¡CISSNEI! —La voz de Kunsel sonó aguda y desesperada al clamar su nombre, su mente volando a mil por hora mientras trataba de predecir cual sería el siguiente movimiento de la doctora.

Sadie observaba la situación desde la posición más lejana al centro del conflicto. Su desmedido entusiasmo por llegar a la sección "F" la había hecho caminar con más prisa que los demás. Se encontraba a espaldas de Lucrecia Crescent y llevó la mano a su chaqueta, dispuesta a sacar su arma y eliminar a la mujer sin dudarlo.

—¡SADIE! —La voz de Cissnei la hizo quedarse a medio camino en sus intenciones—. ¡VE POR ÉL! ¡PODEMOS CON ESTO!

Abrió la boca un palmo, totalmente desorientada acerca de como actuar. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a causa de la adrenalina que la recorría de punta a punta y pudo jurar que el largo cabello de la doctora flotaba en el aire como una nube mientras esta volteaba lenta y mortalmente para hacer su jugada.

Le recordó a sí misma, aquella tarde en la que, acorralada, le disparó sin dudar a Zack... el hombre que ahora estaba justo a sus espaldas. Jugando su libertad, sus sueños... y su honor, en el próximo movimiento que hiciera.

Esta vez no iba a fallar. Por nada del mundo iba a fallar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Me encantaría saber que van pensando de la historia, sin presiones, porque haya reviews o no pienso (¡y quiero!) seguir escribiendo esto hasta el final. ¡De verdad amo lo que estoy creando y me da mucho placer el compartirlo con ustedes!

¡Nos leemos prontito, gracias infinitas por estar del otro lado! ;)


	14. Reinicio

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **"Reinicio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Dos cañones dispararon al mismo tiempo y sólo uno dio en el blanco.

Cissnei y Kunsel vieron como Sadie se dejó caer de pecho en el suelo antes de disparar, utilizando la posición de cuerpo a tierra para reducir el área de blanco de su enemiga.

Ambos sintieron tanto sorpresa como alivio al verla adoptar esta postura, puesto que al ofrecer una menor silueta, resultaba muy práctica tanto para defensa como estabilidad.

Lucrecia Crescent tenía un arma pero estaba en clara desventaja al no poseer la instrucción militar de su atacante. Y su tiro se perdió a metro setenta en el aire, donde antes estuviera la cabeza de Sadie.

El proyectil de la rebelde encontró descanso en la mandíbula de la doctora, mandándola a volar fuera del puente como si fuera una de esas bonitas botellas de vidrio a las que le disparaba durante sus prácticas de tiro. Siempre giraban sobre sí mismas por un instante, antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Los seres humanos no eran tan transparentes como el cristal, pero sí tan vulnerables como este.

—¡Sadie! —Cissnei resopló en el suelo, sosteniéndose el hombro mientras observaba el cadáver de la doctora Crescent caer sobre uno de los tanques de mako—. ¡¿Qué parte de que te largaras no terminaste de entender?!

—Cierta pelirroja me dijo una vez, que si llevas un arma no debes vacilar en usarla. —Frunció el ceño mientras abandonaba la posición de tiro que había adoptado—. Esto se llenará de guardias en cualquier momento.

Cissnei asintió, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver que era reprendida con sus propias palabras:

—Sí. No podemos perder el tiempo. —Se puso de pie, sin soltarse el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? No deberías moverte en ese estado. —Sadie se acercó para aplicarle una curación de materia que extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Las he visto peores.

—Listo —asintió al comprobar que la herida en el pecho de su compañera había cerrado por completo—. Es la única esfera que traía conmigo, no vayas a dejar que te disparen otra vez.

—Descuida, no lo haré. —La pelirroja resopló al notar que Kunsel estaba tratando de pasar por encima de la baranda del puente colgante—. ¡¿Y qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo ahora, Kunsel Reiss?!

El Soldado apenas elevó la voz, haciendo equilibrio sobre uno de los tanques:

— Voy a sacar a mi maestra de ahí.

—¡Ay, Kunsel... esto ya es demasiado! —Cissnei esquivó a Sadie (quien todavía no estaba muy convencida de su rápida mejoría) dispuesta a jalarlo de vuelta a la plataforma—. ¡¿Es que no tenemos suficientes líos ya por culpa de esa mujer?!

—Ella me crió —respondió Kunsel mientras tanteaba un sucio panel de control que se hallaba en la parte trasera del poderoso generador que daba corriente a los contenedores—. Si tu maldita madre estuviera aquí, después de creerla muerta... ¿te irías como si nada?

La ex Turco se sujetó de la baranda, dejando caer los hombros mientras observaba el accionar del Soldado. —Probablemente. No tengo interés ninguno en ayudar a alguien a quien no conozco.

—Bah. Mira a quien le vengo a pedir escrúpulos... —Le dio un buen golpe al panel, pero este seguía sin responder a ninguno de sus múltiples intentos por activarlo—. ¡Maldición...!

Cissnei suspiró, cada Soldado con el que se cruzaba tendía a querer resolver todo a los golpes. Miró a Sadie por sobre su hombro antes de decir—: Voy a bajar a ayudarlo. Tú ve a la sección "F", ¿sí...?

—Si bajas van a necesitar que alguien les cuide la espalda, esos tipos vendrán en cualquier momento. Me esconderé y les daré un poco de tiem-

En ese momento una sirena los sorprendió con su largo lamento agudo. Las luces del complejo subterráneo se tornaron rojas y parpadeantes tan sólo segundos después de que se activara la alarma sonora.

—Ni todas las balas del mundo van a darnos el tiempo que precisamos. —Cissnei tomó su segunda arma y procedió a recargarla también—. Si nos atrapan mejor que sea con Zack, prefiero verlo todos los días en nuestra celda antes de dejarlo quemarse en este infierno de mako solo.

Sadie asintió y se lanzó a correr por el puente en dirección a la sección "F". Se movía con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía dejar de sentirse pesada, lenta... como si estuviera en una de esas pesadillas donde uno parece desplazarse a través de un mar de melaza mientras intenta escapar de un peligro inminente.

El sonido de sus botas contra el acero desvencijado acentuaba esta perturbadora sensación, puesto que cada golpe parecía hacerse más espaciado a medida que se acercaba más y más a su meta.

 _"Sección F."_

El letrero pasó por sobre su cabeza casi sin que lo notara y le dolió cada músculo del cuerpo cuando detuvo su desenfrenada carrera en medio de los contenedores del sector.

Se asomó por ambos lados de la baranda una y otra vez, tratando de distinguir entre los cientos de tanques que estaban abajo del puente. Muchos estaban empañados, otros cubiertos de suciedad y la mayoría demasiado rodeados de cables como para divisar lo que contenían.

—¡Diablos! —Se lanzó hacia abajo y su cuerpo se quejó cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el subsuelo, tres metros más abajo. Se puso de pie y trotando entre la oscuridad descubrió con terror que por algún motivo odioso estos tanques estaban numerados en lugar de contar con el nombre de los sujetos almacenados.

Se acercó a cada uno de los cristales que la rodeaban y refregó con las manos y los antebrazos lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, había personas de todo tipo y edad presos en el interior de los contenedores. El estómago le dio un vuelco al descubrir a varios niños flotando entre nidos de cables cubiertos de mako. Sintió tanta angustia que estuvo a punto de ponerse a quebrar cada una de las paredes de cristal que la separaban de esas personas cuyas vidas fueron robadas.

Pero no podía darse ese lujo. Zack iba primero. Era injusto... y él le exigiría que sacara a cada una de esas personas de sus celdas antes que a él... pero ella no era ni esperaba convertirse en un héroe. Los héroes terminaban como Zack Fair... pagando por cosas que nadie debía pagar.

Siguió recorriendo la enorme sección F, acompañada de la triste sirena que perseveraba tanto como ella misma en su intento de cumplir con su deber. A esa sirena se sumaron otros sonidos que a Sadie le helaron el corazón:

Disparos.

Los guardias ya habían llegado al sector 13A y probablemente estaban abriendo fuego contra Cissnei y Kunsel.

Sadie se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios hasta que dolían. Confiaba ciegamente en la supervivencia de ambos, no importaba cuantos sujetos enfrentaran: un Soldado y un Turco no eran un dúo fácil de someter. Pero igualmente se sentía horrible por dejarlos atrás.

Estaba refregando la superficie de un nuevo tanque cuando vio de reojo que una habitación lindera tenía las luces encendidas. Quitó el seguro de su pistola y se asomó con tanta prisa como cautela al lugar, si tenía la suerte de encontrar a un trabajador ahí dentro podría obligarlo a llevarla con Zack.

Empujó la puerta con el dorso de la mano libre e ingresó sin bajar su arma, cuya mira luminosa se movía de un lado a otro en busca de movimiento.

No le tomó mucho descubrir que la habitación parecía una suerte de acuario siniestro, pero con decenas de cuerpos flotando dentro de bolsas transparentes, rodeados del siempre presente mako... en lugar de peces en el agua.

No había empleados a la vista, pero los cuerpos eran más fáciles de identificar a través de las ventanas así que se asomó con ansiedad a una de ellas, pegando la nariz al cristal mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro; siguiendo la luz de su linterna que alumbraba rostros que parecían soñar placenteramente en medio del averno del que eran cautivos.

—Zack... Zack... —Empezó a murmurar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Los disparos ya no se escuchaban. Llegarían en cualquier momento. Y Zack no volvería.

Aerith jamás hallaría la paz. Siempre esperando... en la incertidumbre de no saber si mantener la esperanza o empezar a vivir sin él otra vez.

Nadie llevaría el honor de Angeal, sus sueños... todo lo que le encargó a su aprendiz se perdería con él.

Y ella...

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la ventana. Sin soltar la linterna con la que seguía enfocando cientos de rostros insistentemente. Todos tenían que ser salvados, pero aquél a quien necesitaba para salvarse a sí misma... no estaba ahí.

Sadie golpeó el cristal con la frente, soltando un gemido de angustia mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo... rendida, incapaz de mantener la esperanza por más tiempo.

Sintió ganas de gritar y destrozar todo lo que la rodeaba, de arrancar las paredes de ese infierno subterráneo que era demasiado cruel hasta para el mundo que conocía.

Pero de repente su mirada se clavó en algo que no había notado al estar de pie en la sala; un hombre dormía en una bolsa como las que había en el interior del bizarro _acuario_ donde buscara hasta hace sólo unos instantes.

Se hallaba debajo de un escritorio desvencijado que, por la apariencia que las múltiples salpicaduras de sangre le daban, parecía haber sido usado como una horrible camilla donde se realizaron operaciones precarias por demás.

La joven se acercó gateando, abriendo la boca un palmo al reconocer el perfil del rostro que observaba.

Era difícil distinguirlo debajo del cabello enmarañado y la tez pálida y enfermiza. Tenía muchas cicatrices nuevas; una muy peculiar en forma de cruz que le atravesaba la mandíbula que jamás le había visto antes... pero tenía que ser Zack.

Tenía que ser él.

Tomó la bolsa y la sacó de la bandeja inferior del escritorio, jalándola con todas sus fuerzas a su lado para rasgar el material con sus dedos adoloridos de tanto refregar los odiosos contenedores. Arrugó la nariz cuando la envolvió un aroma a alcohol fuertísimo, sin dudas algún producto usado para preservar los cuerpos dentro de la cápsula.

Tomó al hombre por los hombros y lo colocó sobre su falda. Tenía el torso desnudo pero llevaba los pantalones y las botas del uniforme de Soldado que la joven reconocería en cualquier lugar. Apenas notó esto sus esperanzas se incrementaron y le golpeó las mejillas con tanta rudeza como prisa, estaba helado y el miedo de que estuviera muerto la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Quiso hablar para despertarlo, pero sus nervios eran tales que no le salía la voz. Ni siquiera su propio aliento parecía estar entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo desde hacía varios minutos.

Continuó sacudiéndolo y abofetéandolo una y otra vez, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida en sus ojos dormidos. Se veía distinto... con el rostro mucho más endurecido... pero sus facciones aún conservaban los rasgos que había aprendido a buscar desesperadamente en cada Soldado que se le cruzaba desde que despareció.

—¡Zack...! —Su voz sonó ronca y aguda cuando por fin pudo hablar, sin dejar de sacudirlo por los hombros con más violencia cada vez—. ¡No te puedes morir...! ¡Tengo que llevarte a casa...! —Apretó los labios en una línea, sujetando las muñecas del hombre inconsciente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba—. ¡Tienes que ver a Aerith! ¡Te está esperando, maldición!

* * *

Aerith.

Que bonito nombre.

Le traía recuerdos de flores... las flores doradas de Midgar y su aroma a vainilla. Brillaban como el sol, pero sin lastimar los ojos. Cosa que era una bendición, porque el sol le parecía algo hermoso y el no poder verlo directamente... apestaba.

¿Para qué existían cosas bellas en este mundo si uno no era capaz de apreciarlas? Quería enfrentar ese esplendor de frente y dejarse llenar por todo su brillo, por su calor infinito.

Un hondo suspiro escapó de su pecho y pareció oscurecer todo a su alrededor.

Si se ponía a pensar... hacía tiempo que no estaba frente a algo que lo hiciera vibrar. Últimamente todo era bastante... monótono. No habían gustos, aromas, ni visiones nuevas. Todo era lúgubre y cerrado.

Sintió una honda opresión alrededor, como si la oscuridad latiera al apercibirse de su lucidez. ¿En dónde estaba antes de que todo se apagara? ¿A dónde se habían ido las flores y el calor? Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de volver sobre sus pasos para salir de ese lugar.

—¡Hey...! —Hizo eco con las manos—. ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —Torció los labios en una mueca de fastidio. ¿Cómo se había metido en una boca de lobo como esa? Por supuesto que no había nadie tan idiota como para estar tan atorado como él.

 _«_ _—Zack._ _»_

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre golpeándolo desde la oscuridad:

—¡Ah! ¡De veras hay alguien ahí! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras suspiraba aliviado—. Creí que estaba perdido, que suerte que no soy el único que se sale del sendero por estos lares.

La voz no respondió y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le advirtió que no pasaban cosas buenas cuando era llamado por su nombre y se quedó perplejo ante la curiosa dirección que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

 _«_ _—Zack, por favor._ _»_

La voz se ponía insistente. Y por un motivo desconocido eso no le terminaba de gustar. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso, desconfiado.

 _«_ _—Zack..._ _»_

—¡Basta con el _Zack, Zack_...! —gruñó, sintiendo que un miedo horrible le subía desde las piernas y lo paralizaba, impidiéndole alejarse de lo que sea que estuviera llamándolo una y otra vez—. ¡Cuidado con lo que pides porque te va a embestir como una locomotora, ¿me oyes?!

Recibió un golpe en el pecho como respuesta y se fue de espaldas en la oscuridad. Sintió que caía sobre una superficie helada y descubrió con terror que se hallaba sobre el horrible escritorio otra vez.

¡¿Cómo mierda pudo olvidar el escritorio?!

Se agitó y quiso gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y sólo podía observar impotente como los cuchillos y las agujas lo apuñalaban sin tregua ni piedad. Desde el fondo del horror que lo invadía pudo darse cuenta de que los pinchazos y las cortadas se sentían distintos a como lo hacían siempre... eran como golpes y sacudidas que lo mareaban y confundían a la vez.

Ese científico desgraciado ya debía de haberle jodido algo en los nervios, ni siquiera iba a poder sufrir como una persona normal... gruñó por lo bajo, cansado de ser golpeado una y otra vez. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera mover un sólo dedo!

Respiró agitado y se sorprendió al notar que el aire estaba más frío de lo normal. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y se esforzó el triple en tratar de moverse. Sabía sobrado que cuando empezaba a perder la visión siempre volvía a la oscuridad... y estaba harto de ese lugar. Harto de buscar una luz en donde jamás existiría.

Se esforzó lo indecible en retener la imagen de las flores en su mente. El calor y la luz. Presentía que si se aferraba lo suficiente a ellos le transmitirían aquello que siempre le quitaban... le devolverían la libertad.

Las flores se mecían suavemente, acariciadas por una brisa misteriosa que acompañaba a un caminante cabizbajo cuyo cabello brillaba con la misma luz que ellas.

—¡Cloud! —Zack sonrió en medio del dolor, extasiado ante el hecho de que por primera vez en Gaia vaya a saber cuanto tiempo, había recordado a su mejor amigo—. ¡Cloud, viejo! ¡Al fin te encontré! —Quiso moverse hacia él, pero la realidad de estar inmóvil en el escritorio lo abofeteó con rudeza.

—Ah... es cierto. Sólo te estoy imaginando... —Suspiró, esforzándose por retener cada detalle de Cloud en su mente—. Hmm, quizá debería quedarme aquí. Ser mi legado te dio un propósito para recuperarte e... hizo tu sueño realidad. Si regreso... no podrás brillar como te mereces, amigo. —Forzó una sonrisa, y vio al fantasma de Cloud girar hacia él y devolvérsela, para desaparecer en seguida en el mar de luz que lo rodeaba.

Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose fatal ante la idea de que su amigo lo abandonara. Aún sabiendo que se trataba de una ilusión, era agradable pensar que todavía estaban juntos. La soledad le llenó el pecho de angustia nada más ver que estaba solo con el hombre del cuchillo otra vez.

Ese maldito tipejo bueno para nada.

Quizá estuviera solo ahora, pero no iba a dejar que un patético sujeto de anteojos hiciera de él lo que quisiera. Sintió nauseas cuando las sacudidas regresaron y cerró los puños concentrando toda su furia en defenderse por esa vez. No importaba si venían muchas más después, al menos en una ocasión... le enseñaría lo que era la terrible fuerza de un Soldado.

Bramó con todas sus fuerzas y se irguió rápidamente, sujetando a su atacante por los hombros y golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en el asqueroso rostro, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo veía a través de esos cristales brillantes que acababa de quebrar.

—¡Ya no más! —gruñó con la voz ronca de ira—: ¡Ya no-

Se paralizó.

No estaba frente al tipo del cuchillo, sino ante... una mujer. Una que lo miraba con ojos abiertos de en par en par detrás de un rostro ensangrentado.

Soltó un quejido de sorpresa al ver la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando por el hombro y se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—¡Y, yo... n, no sé...! ¡No sé que pasó! —Sintió la mano húmeda y notó que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y manchados de sangre. No necesitaba más pruebas de que había herido a esa mujer por error.

La joven, para su confusión y sorpresa, soltó una risa jovial en medio de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos verdes. No dijo nada, sólo rió tapándose la boca con las manos y mirándolo con una dicha evidente.

Zack suspiró lentamente, notando que de hecho, se encontraba en la sala de cirugías... lo único fuera de lugar era la chica.

—Lo siento... —volvió a musitar sin apartar la mirada de la herida cortante que le había provocado—. No entiendo... ¿quién eres? ¿cómo entraste?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sadie, haciéndole paso a una expresión de dolor que logró que a Zack se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No sabes... quien soy?

El hombre negó lentamente, apretando los labios en una línea:

—No... lo siento, ¿debería?

Ella asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos por un instante y a Zack le pareció que había hecho algo que le había ocasionado más dolor que el golpe mismo.

—Oh... perdona yo... —Suspiró, observando con pesar las nuevas cicatrices que le recorrían los brazos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, forzando una sonrisa— ...no estoy muy bien de la cabeza. Juguetean con el cableado hasta que te olvidas de quien eres, ¿sabes? —Apretó los labios en una línea y la miró fijamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sadie. —La chica se acercó a él con paso vacilante y le pasó un brazo por debajo de los suyos, sujetándolo por la cintura—. Sadie Darcy.

Zack hizo un mohín al verse sujeto tan repentinamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

La joven lo jaló con cierto esfuerzo para levantarlo del suelo. —No puedes caminar solo en tal estado, y necesitamos irnos antes de que sepan que estamos metidos en esta parte del sector. —Miró hacia el exterior con los ojos entrecerrados—. La patrulla pasó dos veces por esta sección pero no se les ha ocurrido buscar aquí dentro todavía.

Fue entonces que lo observó directa y profundamente, consiguiendo que el Soldado desviara la mirada con sorpresa ante el súbito contacto visual:

—Zack. ¿Recuerdas a Aerith?

Aerith. La chica de las flores... Veintitrés pequeños deseos, ochenta y nueve cartas.

¡Aerith!

Sonrió hasta que le dolieron las comisuras de los labios y asintió con energía:

—¡De hecho... me la acabas de recordar!

Sadie sonrió suavemente, sin conseguir ocultar cierta tristeza que el hombre leyó en su rostro. —Bien. Si no lo hacías habría hecho todo esto para nada.

—¿Hmm...? ¿A qué te refieres con _todo esto?_

La joven ajustó el agarre que ejercía sobre él y empezó a caminar, llevando el peso de su compañero con determinación. Miró hacia el frente y su pecho se llenó de osadía mientras una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba sobre sus labios:

—Abrazar mis sueños, proteger mi honor.

* * *

 _ **¡Fin del episodio!**_


	15. La luz de la mañana

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **"La luz de la mañana"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack y Sadie habían ingresado a los ductos de ventilación y se arrastraban dentro de estos lenta pero constantemente.

Había un gran revuelo dentro de la base científica y los internos no sabían como proceder ante la situación; algunos seguían con sus tareas en medio del alboroto mientras que el resto se apresuraba a escapar de las instalaciones como si el lugar se estuviera incendiando.

Definitivamente no estaban nada preparados para enfrentar una invasión enemiga.

Sadie soltó un respingo; de haber sabido que Shinra contaba con un sitio tan poco cuidado le habría dicho a Barret y al resto del equipo de inmediato. Seguro que podían sacar al resto de las personas si todo Avalancha ingresaba al lugar. Con la ayuda del altanero de Cloud Strife podrían haber puesto la base de cabeza en cuestión de un parpadear.

Pero ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que los altos mandos se enteraran de lo sucedido y la oportunidad se perdiera por completo.

Que desperdicio.

—¿Eres algo de Angeal?

La voz de Zack, quien gateaba unos metros atrás de ella, la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—¿Qué dices?

—Te pregunté si eres algo de Angeal. —Torció los labios, dejando caer las cejas sobre los ojos y arrugando la nariz—. Eso que dijiste allí atrás de los sueños y el honor era como... como su tarjeta de presentación personal.

La joven sonrió de lado, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza:

—Lo aprendí de él, si eso es lo que quieres saber. —Observó la recepción (sobre la cual estaban pasando), a través de una ranura en la conexión de los ductos—. Me alegro de que lo recuerdes todavía.

—No lo olvidé en ningún momento... —Tomó aire, deteniéndose un momento para descansar—. Supongo que la culpa no te deja olvidar a algunas personas.

—Hmm... —No pudo evitar pensar en Biggs y Jessie. Nada más recordar a la joven ingeniera provocó que le acudiera a la mente la imagen de esa misteriosa recepcionista que se habían cruzado, pensamiento que trató de apartar para concentrarse en examinar el exterior—. No eres culpable de nada, Zack.

El joven frunció el ceño. —No sé que tanto sabes tú de esto pero... gracias, supongo.

—Los culpables son los tipos como los que están aquí abajo. Lo que le hicieron a Angeal no tiene excusa ni perdón. —Le hizo señas para que se acercara a mirar por la ranura—: Yo estuve ahí, y me sentí como tú durante mucho tiempo pero... —Se apartó para dejarle el paso libre— ...tuve más tiempo para entender que él sólo fue otra víctima más.

Se la quedó viendo con extrañeza:

—¿Estuviste cuándo él...?

—Sí...

Zack meneó la cabeza a los lados. —No te recuerdo ahí.

—Bueno quizá... —Sadie se encogió de hombros, tratando de prender su comunicador— ...sea mejor así después de todo.

—No te pongas misteriosa con alguien que tiene amnesia. —Se asomó a la ranura, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Estoy un poquito paranoico y empezando a pensar que quizá seas una enemiga o algo así...

Sadie se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sin dejar de girar las perillas del aparato. Ojalá fuera paranoia nada más.

—No he visto nada excepto los contenedores y la sala de cirugías desde que me trajeron aquí. —Hizo una mueca de fastidio y chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía a los guardias armados con la mirada—. Los arrojaría a todos en los malditos tanques para que aprendan una buena lección de empatía.

—Y ni así aprenderían. Créeme, esa gente no tiene remedio. —Siguió tratando de establecer contacto con el radio de Cissnei—. Avísame cuando baje un poco el movimiento ahí afuera, ¿quieres?

—Como ordenes. —La miró de reojo, no pudiendo contra su propia curiosidad—. Aunque no me dijiste de dónde conocías a Angeal...

—Sigues siendo igual de perseverante, ¿eh?

—¿Hmm? —Se pasó una mano por la nuca, volviendo la vista a la recepción de la base—. Nunca me enteré de que tuviera novia. Angeal era muy reservado con su... vida personal.

—¿Q, qué has dicho? —Sadie parpadeó repetidas veces—. ¡N, no teníamos ese tipo de relación...!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! —La joven negó rotundamente, sacudiendo el problemático intercomunicador que parecía no querer colaborar con la misión—. Él era... un amigo, nada más.

Zack volvió a mirarla, esta vez prestando mucha atención a la herida que le había provocado en la mejilla a su salvadora:

—Él no tenía muchos amigos, bueno... excepto Genesis y... Sephiroth. —Se sintió extraño pronunciar esos nombres después de tantos años y sintió un amargo rencor subirle desde la garganta—. Su vida misma era Shinra, y el ser un Soldado honorable su única preocupación.

Sadie asintió, soltando un suspiro sin querer:

—Él me sacó de las calles cuando era niña. Durante una de sus misiones. Me dio de comer y... se ocupó de mi hasta que conseguí un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme.

Zack sonrió, agradablemente sorprendido al enterarse de la buena acción de su mentor. —¿De verdad? ¡Vaya...! Eso es algo que puedo imaginarlo haciendo. —Volteó hacia ella, apoyando la adolorida espalda en el frío metal del ducto—. Apuesto a que eras muy especial para él, de lo contrario... habría hablado más de ti.

La joven abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, tomada por sorpresa acerca de la curiosa afirmación que oía:

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Se supone que hables de las personas a las que atesoras.

—Angeal no. —Elevó la mirada a un cielo invisible sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro—. Cuando él se encariñaba con algo tendía a apartarlo de su vida. Como si fuera demasiado puro como para formar parte de la existencia que llevaba como guerrero. —Sus labios se relajaron y su rostro se tornó ligeramente más sombrío—. La espada de su padre, sus sueños... incluso yo... se deshizo de todo cuando su vida empezó a caerse a pedazos.

Sadie bajó la mirada, y su voz imitó el gesto de sus pupilas al hablar:

—Sí... jamás entendí por qué no me pidió ayuda y se limitó a desaparecer.

—Apuesto a que eras muy valiosa para él. —Volvió a sonreír, enseñando los dientes, mientras asentía con la cabeza levemente—. ¡Alguien que se metiera al infierno para salvar a su alumno favorito bien lo vale!

La joven no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, gesto que inmediatamente trató de disimular, volviendo la atención al radio comunicador:

—¿Recuerdas a Cissnei y Kunsel?

Zack se llevó una mano al mentón mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado:

—A Cissnei, sí... recuerdo haberla visto en traje de baño.

—¿Eh? —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, totalmente desorientada—. ¿Estás seguro de que ese es un recuerdo real?

—Hmm, se veía más real de lo que lo hacía en mi mente cuando-

—Ok. No quiero saber más, gracias Zack. —Tomó aire lentamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y Kunsel? ¿También llevaba bikini la última vez que lo viste?

—Quizá —respondió con voz cantarina, cruzándose de brazos mientras se asomaba por la ranura nuevamente—. Al parecer a ellos no tengo problemas recordándolos... —La miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Acaso nosotros...?

Sadie le dirigió una mirada cargada de hastío:

—Nosotros, _¿qué?_

—No salimos o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —El rostro se le enrojeció tanto de sorpresa como de indignación—. ¡C, claro que no! ¡¿Qué cosas se te pasan por la cabeza?!

—¡Sólo era curiosidad! —Soltó una risita que se esforzó en contener para no alertar a los empleados de su presencia—. Sé como soy con las damas...

—¿Un idiota?

—Hmm, la mitad de eso... al menos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podría ser que hubiera roto contigo y por eso estoy experimentando este —Se dio un golpecito en la frente con la punta de los dedos índice y mayor—, _bloqueo misterioso_ que no me deja saber quien eres.

—Deberías estar preguntando por Aerith en lugar de pensando estupideces... —Sonrió al notar que el radio encendía por fin—. No pasó un día sin que preguntara por ti. De hecho, es por su insistencia que vine a rescatarte.

Zack arqueó las cejas, el rostro iluminándosele en un instante:

—¡¿De veras?! —Se dejó caer de espaldas en el ducto y el sonido que produjo hizo que Sadie lo reprendiera siseando entre dientes, cosa que ignoró sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello—. ¡Gracias a Gaia! ¡Pensé que ya se habría olvidado de mí! ¡Luego de la última carta... diablos, así que no se cansó de esperarme!—. Se puso de pie bruscamente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del ducto.

—¡¿Puedes calmarte ya?! —Sadie apretó los labios en una línea—. ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Sonrió mientras se frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza distraídamente—. Es que... todo lo que hice tratando de volver a Midgar y... ¡ella no se rindió! —Apretó ambos puños frente a sí mismo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—: ¡ESPÉRAME AERITH...! ¡YA VOY POR TI! —Y arrancó la rejilla del ducto para arrojarse al vacío de un salto.

—¡ZACK! —Sadie se asomó al borde de la tubería, tratando de contener su furia con mucha dificultad—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS PENSANDO?!

El hombre se levantó del suelo, sin que la caída le hubiera quitado ni un ápice de dicha. —¡Ya no queda nadie... y no podía esperar más tiempo dentro de esa cosa! ¡Tenemos que llegar a Midgar a cómo de lugar!

—Ya lo sé... —Soltó un largo suspiro, observando alrededor—. ¿Para qué te crees que estamos aquí?

—¿Estamos? ¿Alguien más vino contigo?

—Ajá. Los que te mencioné recién, de hecho. Cissnei y Kunsel se quedaron atrás mientras yo bajé a buscarte. —Golpeó el comunicador contra el ducto al descubrir que había vuelto a apagarse—. ¡Si tan sólo esta cosa me dejara saber si están bien!

Zack se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, observándola desde abajo:

—Quizá si vienes aquí yo pueda arreglarlo. Soy bueno para reparar cosas.

—Creí que los Soldados hacían exactamente lo contrario.

—Oye. ¿Esto es lo que me gano por ser amable? —Torció los labios, desviando la mirada bruscamente—. Bien, baja como puedas.

—¿Hmm? —Sadie arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Pensaste que me iba a dejar caer en tus brazos o algo así, Zack Fair? Vamos, puedo bajar por mí misma mejor de lo que lo hiciste tú.

—¡E... ESPERA! —Extendió ambas manos frente a sí mismo, precipitándose hacia el frente en un intento vano de sujetarla si caía—. ¡Está muy alto y... no eres como yo! ¡P, puedes quebrarte algo si no-

Sadie tocó el suelo y rodó unos metros con gracia sobrada, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro:

—¿Decías?

—¡Pero...! —Zack dejó caer ambos brazos junto a su cuerpo, con un suspiro que le dio paso a una expresión de hastío que no se molestó en disimular—. No eres lo que pareces, según veo.

—Aprender a caer es la primera lección en Avalancha. —Abrió la boca un palmo, súbitamente esperanzada acerca de algo que Zack no llegó a comprender—: ¡Oye! ¡¿Recuerdas a Avalancha?!

—Ava... —Zack sintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Sí. Son los terroristas a los que se unió Angeal antes de... de dejar Shinra.

—Pero... sabes que teníamos razón al final, ¿verdad? —Caminó hacia él, su mirada buscando la suya de forma expectante—. Que Shinra no era una simple compañía eléctrica y que... estaban secando al planeta para experimentar con las personas y... otras cosas terribles.

El Soldado la miró largamente, esbozando una media sonrisa al entender finalmente el propósito de la conversación:

—¿Quieres saber si estoy de su lado ahora?

Sadie asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza que se le hizo casi imperceptible, evidentemente la joven estaba al filo de la incertidumbre respecto a ese asunto.

Zack soltó un largo suspiro y tomó el radio comunicador de las manos de su compañera, su rostro se endureció mientras empezaba a inspeccionar el aparato:

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Más de cuatro, Zack.

—Diablos... pensé que era un poco menos.

—No... —Sadie observó como las manos del hombre abrían el comunicador con destreza, torciendo pieza tras pieza con sobrada habilidad—. Ahora no quedan muchos Soldados en Shinra... hace poco se nos unió uno que abandonó las fuerzas porque no estaba satisfecho con su sueldo o algo así. Kunsel es un doble agente y cada día hay más casos así. Se puede decir que están perdiendo mucho del poder militar que tenían, pero aún con eso en contra son mucho más fuertes que la resistencia.

—Tendría que ser un idiota para todavía serle fiel a la maldita Shinra. —Elevó los ojos un instante para hacer un significativo contacto visual con su oyente—. Esos tipos se largan sin pasar lo que yo he tenido que soportar. Así que tendría que ser obvio de que lado estoy ahora.

—Eso es lógico, sí. —Sadie se estrechó ambas manos, avanzando un paso hasta él—. Pero tú no eras cualquier Soldado del montón. Tenías convicciones muy fuertes.

Zack detuvo sus manos y se la quedó viendo perplejo. —Sí, así era. —Frunció el ceño, volviendo al radio—. Hasta que se les antojó usarnos de ratas de laboratorio a Cloud y a mí.

—¿Cloud...? —Sadie trató de disimular la sorpresa que la embargó al escuchar el nombre del nuevo miembro de Avalancha. ¡Conque la carta que tenía de veras había sido escrita por Zack...!

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteó el rostro suavemente hacia ella, los ojos azules brillando con una esperanza oculta—. ¿Sabes en dónde está?

—¿Secuestraron a esa persona al mismo tiempo que a ti?

—Sí... era mi mejor amigo y... no sé que haya sido de él.

La joven meneó la cabeza. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al entender que todavía no podía decirle que Cloud estaba a salvo. Kunsel había sido muy claro acerca de que él no podía enterarse de nada relacionado con los acontecimientos que sucedieron en Nibelheim cuatro años atrás.

No le había preguntado a Kunsel cuales eran los motivos de esa precaución, pero lo interrogaría si tenía la suerte de volver a verlo con vida otra vez. Su camarada había hecho mucho énfasis en lo _"peligroso"_ de dejar que ambos se vieran las caras, y lo único que Sadie podía sospechar es que eso estuviera relacionado con los experimentos a los que ambos parecían haber sido sometidos.

El mako podía convertir a cualquiera en una bestia ante la más mínima provocación, y vaya a saber que clase de aberraciones habían hecho con ellos durante su estadía en los laboratorios de Shinra.

—Se me hace familiar el nombre, pero no recuerdo en donde lo oí... —mintió.

—Ah... —Zack suspiró lentamente, extendiéndole el radio con una media sonrisa que todavía estaba teñida por cierta desilusión—. Bueno... está listo. Llámalos mientras busco una forma de salir de aquí.

—¡Oh! —Sadie asintió con entusiasmo, estableciendo sintonía con el radio de Cissnei—. ¡G, gracias!

—Ni lo menciones. —Se puso a revisar una de las puertas automáticas, la misma rezaba _"salida"_ en un letrero fluorescente que pendía sobre su superficie. La base parecía haber sido sellada desde fuera por razones de seguridad y eso le causaba una sensación de claustrofobia que iba en aumento a medida que caminaba de puerta a puerta sin poder abrirlas.

No importaba cuanto caminara en ese maldito lugar, parecía que se extendía hasta el infinito. Era una maldita pesadilla.

—¡Zack! —La voz de Sadie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¡Cissnei y Kunsel están bien!

—¿Ah sí? —Sonrió, acercándose a su camarada para oír el comunicador—. ¿Están tan jodidos como nosotros?

—No, lograron acceder a las cañerías de las instalaciones. ¡Si seguimos sus instrucciones podemos salir a la costa! —Le puso el comunicador en las manos, sin dejar de sonreír—. Quieren hablar contigo, así que tú guías de ahora en más.

Zack tomó el aparato y sus labios se arquearon todavía más hacia arriba cuando pudo oír las voces de aquellos a quienes hacía tantos días había dejado de esperar escuchar nuevamente.

* * *

Los cuatro se reunieron en la costa en medio de apretados abrazos y gritos de victoria. Kunsel lloró a lágrima viva e incluso Cissnei tuvo que disimular las suyas. La luz de la mañana parecía iluminar el rostro alegre de Zack de una forma que a todos los allí presentes se les hacía ultra terrena.

La vida daba treguas impensadas después de tantos sacrificios. Y ninguno de ellos quiso cuestionar si la naturaleza de esta tregua era permanente o no. Por ahora... eran felices.

Zack se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de toda la dicha que le causaba ver la luz del sol después de tantos años de encierro, el fulgor de la misma le martillaba la cabeza en la forma de una odiosa migraña. Cruel recordatorio de la prueba superada.

Kunsel revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, extrayendo una gorra negra con visera que le colocó sobre la cabeza a su camarada en medio de las risas de Cissnei y Sadie:

—¿De qué tanto se ríen? ¡Es un buen gesto! ¡El sol está quemándome las retinas! —exclamó Zack al entender que se estaban burlando de él.

—Shinra siempre cuidando de ti, ¿eh? —dijó Cissnei mientras señalaba la gorra con malicia.

—¿De qué diablos estás...? —Se quitó la gorra bruscamente, encontrando con horror que la misma rezaba _"Shinra Electric Power Company"_ en letras grandes y doradas—. ¡OH, KUNSEL POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

—¡L, lo lamento! ¡Es la única que tenía conmigo!

—¡Agh! —Zack dejó caer los hombros soltando un bufido por lo bajo—. Ni modo. Shinra me debe muchas cosas y si una de ellas es quitarme la migraña... ¡pues que así sea!

Sadie río con ganas cuando el Soldado se colocó la gorra nuevamente, ignorando la mirada de odio que este le dirigió. Notó que Cissnei le tocaba el hombro y giró hacia ella, todavía sonriendo:

—¿Ocurre algo?

Cissnei asintió. —No podemos quedarnos mucho aquí fuera, tenemos que irnos de Mideel lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. —Asintió a su vez, mirando alrededor—. No van a tardar mucho en venir los refuerzos y de esos si que tenemos que asustarnos.

—Exactamente. —La joven señaló la aldea—. Logramos sacar a la maestra de Kunsel y la llevamos a la posada antes de volver por ustedes, está inconsciente y bastante delicada... pero creo que podemos llevarla cuando esté un poco más estable.

—¡Ah, son excelentes noticias! Pero... ¿segura que no está en peligro aquí?

—No tardará mucho en volver en sí. Y tengo... a alguien dispuesto a transportarnos a un lugar seguro en cuanto eso pase.

—Ah ya veo. —Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Todavía te ves con esos sucios Turcos?

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sonriendo de lado.

Zack se acercó a ellas y se interpuso entre ambas, fastidiado al oír el plan de escape:

—Miren, no sé quien sea esa señora que está en mal estado... pero yo pretendo largarme a Midgar _ya mismo._

—Zack.

—¡No, Sadie! —La joven retrocedió un paso cuando Zack elevó la voz como hacía muchos años que no lo oía hacer—. ¡Voy a ir a Midgar aunque tenga que hacerlo a nado! —Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con fuerza—: ¡Ya he esperado mucho tiempo... demasiado! ¡Si no la veo mañana mismo... voy a enloquecer!

Cissnei empezó a negar de forma tajante, totalmente en desacuerdo con la impetuosidad del hombre al que habían rescatado y sus planes románticos sin posibilidades de supervivencia, cuando Sadie la detuvo con un gesto suave de su hombro contra el suyo propio:

—No. Déjalo. —Le sonrió con dulzura a un confundido Zack, inspirando el aire que olía a mar con una tranquilidad que le era poco habitual—. Ya es tiempo de que estén juntos otra vez y es nuestro deber reunirlos cuanto antes.

Cissnei se la quedó viendo con perplejidad, mientras que Zack le dirigió una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento:

—¡Sadie...! ¡Gracias!

La joven cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, negando suavemente con la cabeza:

—No tienes que agradecer nada, es una deuda que tengo que pagarte.

—¿Una... deuda?

—Ajá. —Posó la mirada sobre su rostro confundido, recorriendo cada detalle como si lo viera por primera vez—. Debo empezar a hacer las cosas bien desde ahora.

Zack soltó una risa grave, frotándose la nuca distraídamente:

—Te perdonaría cualquier deuda ya que fuiste tú quien me sacó de ese infierno pero... si con eso consigo que me lleves con Aerith, pues entonces te mantendré en deuda de por vida.

La joven sonrió a su vez, e inesperadamente la asaltó la sensación de que no estaba en el mundo de la vigilia, sino en otro de esos hermosos sueños que siempre terminaban abruptamente en la mejor parte.

—Estarás con ella en un santiamén, lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **¡Fin del episodio!**_


	16. Inhumano

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **"Inhumano"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sadie se encontraba metiendo las pocas cosas que traía consigo en su mochila, inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación de la posada para no olvidar ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Arrojó su equipaje a la cama para disponerse a cargar su abrigo cuando uno de sus viejos cuadernos de notas cayó del bolso y se abrió por la mitad en el suelo. Se quedó viendo las fotografías que guardaba en el interior (ahora desparramadas en el suelo) y esbozó una sonrisa al sujetar una de ellas.

La habían tomado un año antes.

Aerith la abrazaba por la cintura, con el rostro tan lleno de tierra como el suyo. Marlene, la pequeña hija adoptiva de su jefe, se paraba de puntitas para salir en la fotografía, sujetándose del brazo de la señora Elmyra (madre de Aerith) para no perder el equilibrio.

Su colega de Avalancha Wedge también estaba presente, aunque del otro lado de la cámara. Esa tarde su camarada y ella habían estado de patrulla en la zona y al verlos pasar Aerith no dejó de insistir para que vinieran a ayudarla con el jardín. Marlene y ella eran muy cercanas, ambas vivían en la misma zona precaria de Midgar y la pequeña había hecho una conexión tan inmediata como especial con la joven florista.

Sadie se había rehusado a dejar sus tareas, pero Wedge aún era un niño de corazón y bastó con decirle que podría plantar algo en la huerta de la señora Gainsborough para convencerlo de abandonar la patrulla.

La joven acarició la fotografía con la yema de los dedos, inspirando hondo al observar la expresión de felicidad que iluminaba el rostro de Aerith en el papel.

Pronto volvería a sonreír de la misma forma, ella se aseguraría de ello. Y sería una dicha que jamás acabaría. Sadie se encargaría de que su amiga no sufriera de la misma incertidumbre, la misma soledad que le asfixiaba el corazón desde que Angeal se fue.

—¿Quién trae un álbum familiar a una misión de rescate? —La voz de Zack, quien la miraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, la sorprendió y fastidió al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Zack?

Se encogió de hombros, observando las fotos desparramadas en el suelo:

—Perdiendo el tiempo mientras llega nuestro barco.

—Ah. —Soltó un suspiro mientras se apresuraba a recoger las fotografías—. Es verdad, soy un poco torpe para moverme de un lado a otro. Siempre acabo perdiendo algo en el proceso así que prefiero eh... ¡¿Qué haces?!

Zack sonrió, quitándole varias fotos de las manos con facilidad. —Sólo quiero saber más de ti, estás muy misteriosa escondiendo las cosas como si fueran revistas para adultos. ¿Qué tal si algo de esto me hace recordarte?

Sadie dio un respingo, desviando la mirada:

—Estás mejor sin saber nada. Créeme.

—¿Hmm? —Arqueó las cejas, sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes—. No pareces tan mala persona. —Soltó una risa de dicha al ver la primera foto que Sadie observara antes de su llegada—: ¡Aerith está en esta! ¡Ja...! ¡Mira ese pedazo de jardín que ha montado!

—Su negocio marcha muy bien, tanto que las flores de la catedral ya no alcanzaban para suplir la demanda. —Sonrió de lado, señalando con el dedo una zona alejada del jardín—. Me dijo que estaba planeando poner un plantío de calas por ahí. Son difíciles de mantener pero no dudo que sus dedos mágicos lo consigan. Haría crecer selvas sobre las rocas, lo sé.

Zack asintió, la mirada fija en el rostro risueño de Aerith:

—Estoy ansioso por poder ver todo eso con mis propios ojos.

—Lo harás. —Sadie se puso de pie, guardando el resto de las fotografías en el bolso—. Puedes quedarte con esa. —Agregó—. Apuesto a que te dará fuerzas cuando estemos a dos metros de ella y se te queden tiesas las piernas del pánico.

—¿Pánico? —Se puso de pie con una sonrisa confiada, llevando la imagen a su corazón con ambas manos de forma dramática—. No conozco esa palabra.

—La conocerás.

—¡Ah! No apuestes tus Guiles en eso si no quieres terminar todavía más endeudada, Zack Fair jamás temblaría ante un desafío. —Se guardó la foto en el bolsillo, repentinamente curioso acerca de un asunto que lo pinchó como una aguja bajo las uñas—: ¡Oye, oye... apenas me doy cuenta de que conoces a Aerith además de, pues de a Angeal! ¿Cuándo-

Sadie arqueó las comisuras de los labios, ajustando los botones de su abrigo:

—Desde mucho antes que tú, de hecho.

—Nah, ¿hablas en serio?

—Ajá. —Se cargó la mochila al hombro, inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada—. Angeal tuvo un accidente en los suburbios cuando trataba de hacer que Genesis volviera en sí... —Lo observó fijamente— ...atravesó el techo de la catedral que Aerith suele frecuentar luego de una pelea con él y ella fue quien le dio primeros auxilios.

—Diablos... no recuerdo eso.

—Porque no estuviste allí. —Negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y observando como los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde morían sobre las tranquilas playas de Mideel—: Lo llamé una y otra vez a su PHS, pero ella fue quien contestó y lo demás es historia. —Dejó caer los hombros, con una sonrisa—: Luego tú empezaste a salir con Ae y los hilos nos apretaron a todos cada vez más juntos.

—Ya veo. —Zack juntó los labios en una línea, desviando la mirada—. De verdad lamento no saber quien eres... parece que hubiera cortado esos hilos de los que hablas a propósito... —Volvió a fijar la mirada en la cortada que le había provocado en la mejilla y su rostro se endureció. Estaba harto de las heridas... ya había tenido suficiente de ellas en sus años cautivo y el verlas en la piel de otra persona le producía un rechazo indecible.

Eso, sumado al hecho de que él mismo había provocado la que recorría el pómulo de su salvadora.

—Oh. —Sadie se encogió de hombros—. Ya te he dicho que es mejor así, tú y yo no estuvimos en buenos términos luego de eso...

—¿A qué te refieres con _buenos términos?_ —Entrecerró los ojos, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho mientras trataba de hacer a un lado tanto los recuerdos dolorosos como la odiosa culpa que crecía en su corazón—. Quizá si fueras sincera las cosas no serían tan complicadas, sé que podemos llegar a entendernos.

—Es que es algo del pasado y no tiene sentido hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué no lo tendría si al menos uno de nosotros está interesado en hablar de ello?

—Bueno... —Sadie se pasó una mano por la frente, vacilante— ...tú eras de Shinra, yo de Avalancha. Las cosas no salieron bien, ¿ok?

Zack soltó un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. —Sospecho que es mucho más complicado que eso.

—Pues... —Estiró y apretó los dedos sobre sus palmas, sin saber con que palabras expresar lo que quería decir— ...Zack yo... te mentí y... te quité la oportunidad de salvar a alguien, por egoísmo, por no confiar en ti. —Retrocedió un paso y golpeó la punta de la cómoda con la espalda, provocando que un jarrón con flores rodara desde lo alto hasta impactar con el suelo. Acción que la la hizo sentirse estúpida y fuera de lugar.

—Hice cosas que si las recordaras, harías bien en guardarme rencor así que... ¡déjame llevarte de vuelta con Aerith y no hablemos más del pasado! ¿Quieres?

Zack se acercó a ella y se inclinó para tomar el jarrón. —Estamos de suerte, es de plástico ¿ves? —Forzó una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpecito al objeto—. No van a cobrarnos nada a menos que empieces a romper cosas más frágiles.

Sadie lo observó con extrañeza, asintiendo sin saber bien por que lo hacía:

—Sería mejor que nos largáramos antes de que eso pase...

Zack asintió lentamente, poniéndose de pie mientras volvía a colocar el florero sobre el mueble. La joven quedó en medio del Soldado y la cómoda, incómoda al notar la proximidad de su cuerpo al suyo. Se reprendió a sí misma por su comportamiento infantil y se hizo a un lado, notando como una sonrisita maliciosa aparecía en el rostro de su compañero, quien había notado el rubor intenso de su rostro.

—Bueno. —Murmuró, dándole la espalda para no tener que seguir viéndolo divertirse a sus expensas—. ¿No te dijo Cissnei que vinieras a apresurarme? Porque lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es jugar al periodista; preguntando, preguntando y suponiendo tonterías.

El hombre se le adelantó y salió de la habitación sin responderle, canturreando con alegría acerca de las gracias y virtudes de su amada florista esperándolo en un _jardín de amores_ o alguna cursilería de ese estilo. Sadie puso los ojos en blanco, siguiéndolo con un suspiro cansado.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue casi un paseo gracias a Cissnei, Kunsel y sus contactos.

Kunsel quedó en comunicarse con ellos cuando estuvieran en alta mar para indicarles si volver a Junon era seguro. A medio camino les pidió que no desembarcaran en la zona, ya que todo el complejo militar del lugar los esperaba en el puerto. Así que continuaron el viaje como marineros en un pequeño pesquero artesanal que los llevó hasta las planicies del este de Midgar.

Alquilaron dos chocobos para recorrerlas en toda su extensión y la joven tuvo que admitir que nunca antes había visto a Zack tan feliz. Estaba dichoso nada más por sentir la luz, la brisa fresca y el aroma de la pradera otra vez. Sadie se recordó a sí misma que las razones por las que hacían esto, ella y Avalancha, era precisamente por esos pequeños, hermosos momentos, en los que la humanidad podía ser tan feliz con aquello que (consideraban) tan poco.

Tenían que pelear para que no existieran más bases secretas, ni personas que se llamaran a sí mismas _"monstruos"_. Necesitaban seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, se lo debían a cada uno de los seres que dormían en este mundo.

La noche había caído sobre Midgar y el sitio brillaba con el fulgor fantasmagórico que la corriente de mako le aportaba, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

Recorrían la vieja callejuela que llevaba al hogar de Aerith cuando Zack habló por primera vez desde que llegaron a la metrópolis. Había estado sumido en un silencio casi religioso que la joven entendió y no quiso interrumpir. Seguramente habían un millón de emociones revueltas que necesitaba procesar.

Y su voz sonó débil, casi como un murmullo cuando lo hizo:

—Creo que tenías razón...

—¿Hmm? —Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Estoy aterrado. —Soltó una risa grave—. Temo que esto sea sólo un sueño del que voy a despertar apenas la vea.

—Oh. —La joven arqueó las comisuras de los labios, asintiendo con empatía—. Sé bien como se siente eso. —Se acercó un poco a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Pero Zack Fair no le teme a los desafíos, ¿o sí? —añadió con malicia.

—C, claro que no. —Hizo un mohín, chocando ambos puños con una resolución que su rostro pálido no acompañaba—. Esta es la parte en donde vivimos felices para siempre, ¿verdad?

Sadie soltó una risa aún más grave que la de él. —Bastante cursi pero sí, quizá sea el inicio de una pacífica, dulce y aburrida vida rodeado de flores fragantes y tranquilidad.

—Ah... —Inspiró hondo, fijando la mirada en el hogar de su amada, que ahora estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de ellos dos— ...creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso, Sadie.

* * *

Aerith se arrojó de espaldas en su cama, sonriendo de felicidad. ¡Acababan de pasar tantas cosas maravillosas en un mismo día!

Cuando ese horrible Turco pelirrojo apareció para arrancarla de su catedral y vio la vacilación en el rostro de Cloud al momento de pedirle ayuda... creyó que su intuición le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero... él se interpuso y peleó de esa manera que ya había visto tantos años atrás. Girando la pesada espada entre sus dedos con agilidad cuando los atacantes huyeron con la cola entre las patas.

Ella le había prometido una cita para pagarle el favor, y ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en su impulsividad. ¡Es que... no podía ser simplemente casualidad! Ella... en el fondo... estaba segura de que esa presencia a la que se había aferrado durante tantos años, en la esperanza de volver a ser amada... había estado a su lado, compartiendo un espacio sobre aquellos juegos infantiles de la plaza que tanto significado tenía para ella.

Y hablaron... _¡vaya que hablaron!_ Aerith no quería adelantarse a los hechos, pero no podía evitar pensar que eran muy compatibles. En varios momentos Cloud inició frases que ella completó, ¡y viceversa!

Sonrió para sí, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, del que colgaban unas flores de papel que Marlene le había obsequiado. Tenía que encontrar a Sadie y darle las buenas nuevas.

¡Ella se alegraría mucho de saber que el espíritu de Zack se había trasladado a otra persona que todavía habitaba ese mundo! Claro que sonaba un poco loco al principio, pero para una Cetra como ella era de lo más natural. Todavía desconocía la razón por la que Zack habitaba en otro cuerpo... ¡pero la descubriría a como de lugar! ¡Y lo haría recordarla, claro que sí!

Un sonido en el cristal de su ventana la distrajo de sus disparatadas conjeturas, y se incorporó despacio para descubrir su causa, seguida por su larga cabellera que se balanceaba con libertad a sus espaldas.

Se asomó a la ventana y arqueó los rozagantes labios en su máxima expresión al ver a Sadie de pie bajo la ventana, con varias piedritas en la mano.

—¡Sadie! —Trató de calmar su emoción y bajar la voz para no despertar a su madre—. ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo algo maravilloso que contarte! ¡Es... una hermosa sorpresa!

—¡Vaya que casualidad! —La joven se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, sonriendo de una forma que a Aerith se le hizo misteriosa por demás—. Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti. Está esperándote en tu jardín.

—¿Eh?

—Ajá. Mejor baja antes de que se desvanezca. —Sadie arqueó las cejas con picardía al observar que Aerith desaparecía de la ventana para bajar con prisa las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Se preguntó si acaso habría sentido esa _"presencia"_ de la que siempre hablaba cuando se refería a Zack... quizá ya sabía que estaba afuera y toda la expectativa de sorprenderla se iría al garete.

Bueno, al menos le daría la noche de su vida. Y con eso estaba más que satisfecha.

Aerith salió al exterior y se desplazó con todas las fuerzas que podía, sus rizos castaños flotando en el aire mientras pasaba junto a Sadie casi sin apercibirse de su presencia.

¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Qué la esperaba entre sus flores?

Quiso comparar la sensación de hacía unas horas atrás con la de ahora... y las encontró perturbadoramente distintas. Había algo pulsando dentro de su espíritu que hacía sus piernas más pesadas y su cuerpo más reacio a ir al encuentro de lo que sea que le tuviera deparado el destino.

Zack la vio llegar y su corazón se detuvo.

Su amada lo observaba en la entrada del jardín, boquiabierta y agitada. Igual de etérea que en sus sueños, igual de vulnerable que las flores que la rodeaban:

—Aerith. —Su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado—. Aerith, soy yo...

La joven no dijo nada, sus pupilas temblaban dentro de sus ojos y parecía no respirar. Contenía el aliento tanto como cualquier expresión que pudiera hacerla parecer real.

—Ae... —Zack soltó una risita nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el cabello e inconscientemente dejándola suspendida en el aire, junto a su rostro—. Sé que quizá estés molesta conmigo pero... ¡fue algo de causa mayor! Yo... siempre que tuve la chance traté de regresar contigo.

Silencio.

La expresión de sorpresa de Aerith se desvaneció cuando una luciérnaga se posó sobre su rostro. Dándole paso a una de pánico que le puso la carne de gallina a Zack. Ella no retrocedió y él tomó esto como una señal de que quizá estaba muda de la sorpresa.

—Aerith. —Forzó una sonrisa, avanzando un paso con cuidado de no pisar sus amadas flores—. Soy yo, volví a casa, contigo. —Extendió los brazos y el rostro se le llenó de angustia al ver que la florista retrocedía para chocar con la cerca torpemente—. ¡Aerith! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—N, no... —Negó con la cabeza, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas—. N, no te me acerques...

—Ae... —Zack avanzó sin pensarlo hasta ella, sujetándola por lo hombros con toda la delicadeza que le era posible en medio de los nervios que lo carcomían—. ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?!

La chica continuó llorando y forcejeando, hasta que Sadie se acercó para separarlos. Tan confundida como Zack ante la reacción de Aerith. La misma se aferró a Sadie con todas sus fuerzas escondiéndose detrás de ella mientras chillaba incongruencias entre sollozos que ninguno terminaba de entender.

—¡Aerith, por favor! —Sadie la volteó hacia ella sin problemas, apartándole el enmarañado cabello que se pegaba a su rostro a causa de las abundantes lágrimas que derramaba—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es Zack, lo traje de vuelta!

—¡ÉL NO ES ZACK...! —exclamó en un grito cargado de dolor que parecía llevarse su alma consigo—. ESA COSA... ¡Esa cosa horrible que tiene su cara! ¡ESTÁ VACÍA! ¡NO PERTENECE AL PLANETA! —Y tras señalarlo con tanto odio como dolor, volvió a arrojarse a llorar desconsoladamente en medio de los brazos de Sadie.

Zack estaba inmóvil, su rostro carente de ninguna emoción excepto el más profundo dolor que había experimentado jamás. Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y apretó los labios en una línea, desviando la mirada bruscamente a la vez que se destrozaba los dedos dentro de los puños apretados.

—Aerith. —Sadie la tomó por los hombros—. Mira, yo sé que tú le das mucho valor a esas... —Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza mientras trataba de guardar lo que le quedaba de calma— ... _premoniciones_ tuyas. Pero... este es Zack. ¡Míralo! ¡Escúchalo! ¿Quién diablos puede ser si no es él?

La joven negó con fuerza, sus ojos brillando con un color similar al del mako. Siseó al mismo tiempo que toda la fuerza del planeta hablaba con ella:

—¡Shinra ha llegado muy lejos...! ¡No tienen derecho a jugar así con la energía de los seres vivientes! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender la verdadera naturaleza tanto de Cloud, como de ese hombre que usaba el rostro de su amado como máscara. Zack había muerto... y por alguna razón misteriosa su espíritu animaba al del Soldado que acababa de conocer.

—¡N, no sé de que estás hablando! —Zack interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡Dime que pasa, por favor!

—¡Lo... lo siento, pero...!

—¡Aerith! —Avanzó un paso y el cuerpo le falló a causa de los nervios, provocando que tropezara y se desparramara entre las flores—. ¡No digas _lo siento_... podemos arreglar esto! —Se puso de pie a los tumbos, forzando una mueca que era todo menos una sonrisa—: ¡Yo siempre lo arreglo todo! ¡Cómo tu carrito de flores...! ¿Recuerdas... eso? ¿verdad? —Su voz se fue apagando hasta no ser más que un hilo de voz.

Al mencionar el carro sólo consiguió que el rostro de la florista se endureciera con una carga de desprecio que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, logró llegar a imaginar.

—¡Lo han hecho _tan_ bien...! —Se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una risa nerviosa que amenazaba con convertirse en un sollozo—: Es como si fueras él. Pero no. Tú no tienes alma, no hay _NADA_ de la corriente en tu interior, _¡NADA!_

—No, Ae... —Le tomó una mano por la fuerza, buscándole la mirada—. ¡Soy el verdadero! ¡Soy Zack! ¡Tengo... toda el alma que quieras para darte!

—¿Ah... sí? —Aerith le devolvió una mirada fría y vacía—. Quizá tú no puedes verlo... —Le tomó la mano a la vez, examinando su superficie con hastío—: Nunca te lo... nunca se lo dije a Zack. Pero... pasé los primeros años de mi vida en un laboratorio de Shinra. Mi madre... estaba presa allí y vi, a algunos como tú. No tan avanzados pero... aún así de vacíos.

Zack apretó los labios y trató de calmar su respiración, forzando otra sonrisa:

—Lo lamento Ae... pero, espero que estés equivocada.

La joven no respondió, se limitó a presionar el centro de la palma del hombre como si quisiera atravesarla. Zack soltó un quejido y forcejeó para soltarse del agarre, cosa que consiguió sin ninguna dificultad.

Aerith lo observaba apáticamente, las luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor de su rostro húmedo y desilusionado:

—Mira tu mano, y dime que eres Zack Fair.

Se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo, inseguro acerca de sí obedecer la orden o no. Quizá tuviera razón y todo lo que conocía cambiaría al acceder a su extraño pedido.

No.

Era una estupidez. ¡Él sabía de sobra quien era!

No terminó de renegar del hecho cuando la realidad de lo que veía lo azotó como una ráfaga inesperada. Una que hizo pedazos su alma en sólo un segundo.

Allí, debajo de un trozo de piel artificial que había sido arrancado por aquella que también le había desgarrado el corazón, podía ver un interior inhumano... artificial. El maldito mako fluyendo a través de unas venas que no funcionaban como las de una persona normal.

Normal.

 _Normal._

¡¿Qué diablos era lo normal?!

Aguantó un sollozo, sin apartar los ojos azules de ese interior de mentira que pretendían hacerle creer que era suyo:

—¡AERITH! —La miró con desesperación, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras se atrevía a dar un paso hacia ella—. No me dejes ahora... ¡Todavía soy yo!

—Lo siento. —Cerró los puños y tomó aire, su misión para con el planeta y el resto de los seres vivientes iba primero—. Crees que eres Zack Fair; pero sólo te hicieron para reemplazarlo. Mientras más te aferres a esa identidad... mayor control tendrá el enemigo del planeta sobre ti. —Se mordió los labios, sintiendo que una parte suya moría junto con la mentira que _el clon_ había aprendido—. Si me quedo contigo, reforzaré esa identidad y... todos estaremos en peligro.

Aerith miró a Sadie, quien estaba prácticamente en shock, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Y la pausa le dio más fuerzas para terminar de hablar:

—Esto es por Sadie, por Marlene, mi madre y aquella que crees es la tuya también. —Tomó aire y juntó ambas manos sobre el pecho—. Supongo que el alma de Zack trabaja dentro de Cloud desde que accedió a la corriente vital. Sé que ambos van a pelear por resolver esto pero tú... —Suspiró, sintiendo lástima con ese _ser_ que no era culpable de la situación a la que había sido atado— ...debes dormir hasta que el mal pase. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

—¡No quiero volver a dormir! ¡Maldición que voy a volver allí! —Se dejó caer sentado entre las flores, llevándose ambas manos a la frente. Deseando que esa horrible pesadilla terminara de una vez.

—Lo siento. La existencia del verdadero Zack también depende de-

—Basta. —Sadie se interpuso entre ambos, con el ceño fruncido—. Ae... entiendo lo que pasa. Te creo. Sé que jamás harías algo así sin motivos y... —Se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos— ...veo la evidencia. Pero... ya ha tenido suficiente. Déjalo descansar que yo me ocuparé de que no les resulte problemático... ¿ok? —Le dirigió una mirada de súplica, a lo que su amiga asintió mientras una enorme fatiga emocional (producto de su interacción con el planeta), se apoderaba de ella.

—Está bien... Lo dejo en tus manos. —Y sin decir más le obsequió una última mirada de despedida a aquél que tanto dolor le traía al planeta... y a ella misma.

Zack se quedó en el suelo hasta que amaneció. Sadie no le dirigió la palabra y se limitó a sentarse en una esquina del jardín hasta que él elevó el rostro de entre sus rodillas por primera vez en horas:

—Sadie...

La joven se puso de pie de inmediato y trotó hasta llegar a su lado, la voz le salió ronca tras tanto tiempo en silencio bajo el helado aire de la noche. —Sí, aquí estoy.

—Creo... que necesito ir a casa. —Murmuró de forma perdida y ausente, observando los suburbios con los ojos hinchados y cansados. Sadie le puso una mano en el hombro y la encontró fría y lejana... como si lo humano no tuviera nada que ver con él—. Sé que no puedo pedirte esto. Ae... dijo que está mal y es peligroso pero... necesito verlos... a ellos. Mis padres todavía deben de estar... necesito-

—Mira. —Sadie le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro que antes le sujetara, apretando los labios en una línea mientras asentía despacio con la cabeza—. Estarás allí en un santiamén, lo prometo.

Aquél que ya no era Zack, sino un fantasma que miraba como él, asintió con energía, aguantando unas lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a soltar. Expresó todo su agradecimiento sujetando la mano de su compañera y oprimiéndola como si fuera lo único que evitara que cayera en el abismo mortal del que tanto le costó escapar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ha tomado tiempo llegar a esta revelación y me da tanta alegría como angustia saber que al fin la historia tocó uno de sus conflictos principales.

¡Y no es alegría porque disfrute de torturar a Zack! Se me contagian sus emociones y me duele mucho verlo así, pero esta es su realidad ahora, y va a ser muy importante para el futuro de la tierra la forma en la que va a asimilar el ser solamente un clon del verdadero Soldado que murió defendiendo a quien cree su mejor amigo, y amando a aquella que lo ve como una aberración.


	17. La última de las libertades

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **"La última de las libertades"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—En todo el camino de vuelta... esperé que ella viniera detrás de nosotros —murmuró Zack casi para sí mismo, mientras Sadie se ocupaba de cerrar la herida que tenía en la palma de la mano—. No terminé de entender que no lo haría hasta... que llegamos a este lugar. —Meneó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Diablos, de hecho aún espero que toque la maldita puerta en cualquier momento. Que diga que no importa lo que... lo que yo sea.

La joven lo observó fijamente y volvió a atender la herida con el rostro sereno:

—Es normal sentirse así.

—No hay nada normal en mí... —Observó el modesto apartamento con hastío. Sadie vivía en una desordenada pieza que alquilaba detrás de un gimnasio de los suburbios. Parecía más un depósito militar que un hogar. Aún rato después de amanecer, el brillo mortecino de Midgar lo hacía todo aún más deprimente.

O quizá... la verdad era que vería todo lo que lo rodeaba como sombras difusas y monótonas a partir de ahora.

—Nunca fuiste muy normal. —La joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, frotando la herida con alcohol. Zack hizo una mueca y trató de apartar la mano:

—No necesitas usar esa porquería, los Soldados no somos propensos a las infecciones.

—Cierra la boca y déjame hacer esto, ¿quieres? —Apretó los labios en una línea, sin dejar de mirar la herida—. ¿Te dolió mucho?

—¿Eh? —Se irguió un poco, chasqueando los labios—. No es nada. Me han cortado peores _cosas_ que Aerith.

—Aerith no es una mala persona... no creas que te odia o algo así... —Bajó la voz, y su agarre sobre la mano que volvía a coser con habilidad se apretó un poco más de lo necesario—. Ella se toma muy en serio lo del planeta y su herencia. Dentro de un tiempo entenderá que a veces hay que tomar lo que la vida nos da y aferrarse a ello sin dejar de dar gracias. No sabes cuanto te lloró... sé que volverá en sí.

—Nunca pensé que fuera malvada. Sé... que tiene las mejores intenciones. —Su voz sonó grave y cansada—. Pero las esperanzas son para idiotas. Tú estás viendo lo que hay bajo esta cosa que tengo por... _piel_. No soy una persona. Sólo una rata de laboratorio llena de remiendos por todos lados.

—Zack...

—Nada de _Zack._ —Se encogió de hombros, y entretuvo los ojos en los suaves movimientos de las manos que lo asistían —. Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre... sólo fue el de un tipejo desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de morirse jugando al héroe.

Sadie dejó los materiales quirúrgicos a un lado y soltó un largo suspiro, acomodando su peso sobre la precaria silla en la que estaba sentada:

—No hables así de ti mismo. —Sujetó unas vendas y las desenroscó lentamente—. Muchas personas se esforzaron por traerte de vuelta. Fueron años de trabajo, años de mantener la esperanza aún cuando no parecía-

—A ver si nos entendemos. —Dejó caer las cejas sobre sus ojos, escupiendo las palabras con rudeza—. Ustedes se esforzaron por recuperar _a Zack Fair_. No _a mí_. Tu amigo, ¡o lo que diablos haya sido... está dos metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose con todo el plomo que le metieron adentro para sacarlo del camino! ¡Yo no soy él! ¡N, No... no soy nadie!

La joven apretó los labios y cerró los puños sobre su falda, debía ser quien mantuviera la calma en aquella situación.

—Ni tú mismo te crees eso, mentiroso bueno para nada. —Arqueó las cejas con arrogancia, golpeándole la pantorrilla suavemente con la punta de su bota—. Mírate. Tu boca dice una cosa pero todo tu cuerpo dice otra. Sólo estás buscando que reafirme lo que estás diciendo, para que puedas regodearte en tu pena.

—¿Q, qué...? —Zack torció los labios, apartando su pierna torpemente—. ¡Yo no preciso ninguna afirmación tuya! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad porque... _porque es la verdad y ya!_

—Oh, que buen argumento. Me has dejado sin palabras. —Le tomó la mano con seguridad y comenzó a vendarla rápidamente—. ¿Crees en la corriente vital, Zack?

—¿Eh? —Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a su querida Aerith por tercera vez en cinco minutos—. No sé, no suelo pensar en esas cosas.

—Piensa ahora, entonces.

—¿Y para qué diablos voy a ponerme a pensar en eso? Si esa cosa existe significa que una... una _copia_ barata como yo... jamás podrá ya sabes...

—¿Vivir después de la muerte? ¿En el interior del planeta?

—Eso. —Admitió el Soldado con un gruñido.

—Pues yo no creo en la corriente vital; me parece una superchería tremenda. Sé que hay gente como Ae, capaz de establecer una conexión con cierta... _consciencia planetaria_ , pero no lo atribuyo a la magia. Es probable que todo esté en nuestras mentes. En el interior de nuestros cerebros. Quizá la gente como Aerith puede hacer uso de una fuerza mental que desconocemos.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto, Sadie.

—A que quizá no existe nada como _el alma_... y esa esencia a lo que todo el mundo se refiere nace en nuestras conexiones neuronales, reside junto con nuestros recuerdos y pensamientos.

Zack retiró su mano cuando la joven terminó de vendarla. Poniéndose de pie:

—Me parece que estás olvidando que el cerebro de tu amigo terminó como queso roquefort. No creo que pudieran trasplantarlo milagrosamente a un nuevo cuerpo.

Sadie negó, y su voz sonó débil y amarga cuando volvió a hablar. Trataba de ser cautelosa y racional, pero las palabras de su acompañante empezaban a hacer mella en sus emociones. Le era demasiado doloroso pensar en lo irreversible de la muerte del Zack Fair " _original"._

—Nunca dije eso... sé que lo que le... que lo que _te pasó,_ fue horrible. Pero el cerebro es otro órgano y nada más. A lo que me refiero yo es... a lo que guarda en su interior. —Lo miró, y sus pupilas temblaron sin que pudiera disimularlo—. Lo que hay en tu mente, tus recuerdos y tus sentimientos... te pertenecen. Son tu primera y última libertad.

—No me hables de libertad. —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda—. Toda mi existencia... esta estúpida y artificial existencia, me la he pasado viendo como otros hacían lo que querían conmigo. Al carajo con los estúpidos sentimientos, nunca me sentí libre por recordar la vida de otra persona mientras me arrancaban los pedazos para ver cómo y cuánto sangraba.

—Zack. —La joven se puso de pie y rodeó la habitación hasta quedar frente a él, de espaldas a la ventana—. Sé lo que sientes, de verdad. —Se llevó una mano al flequillo y se lo apartó del rostro, bajando la voz—. Sé lo que es pensar que ni siquiera tu cuerpo es tuyo.

El hombre arrugó la frente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho y observándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha que no hacía sino acrecentarse a medida que la veía quitarse la chaqueta y parte del chaleco militar metódicamente:

—¿Qué... rayos estás haciendo?

—Mi madre murió cuándo tenía diez años. —Relató mientras arrojaba la chaqueta sobre una silla sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Ella era bastante frágil de salud y cuando empeoró ya no pudo trabajar más en el reactor, así que el casero nos arrojó a la calle. Eso acabó por matarla en menos de seis meses.

Sadie desabrochó el correaje que sujetaba varios cartuchos a su torso y tomó aire antes de continuar. —Me enviaron a vivir con la señora Hood; una mujer que hacía sombreros para los ricos de la placa superior. Fue patrona de mamá cuando la echaron de la fábrica, por lo que pensó que estaría a salvo bajo su tutela.

Zack balanceó su peso de forma vacilante, asintiendo levemente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Todavía no entendía el porqué de la repentina declaración personal en medio de... la abrupta liviandad de ropas de su compañera.

—Imagino que no salió bien...

—Ajá. Era una mujer terrible. —Soltó un breve suspiro a la vez que fruncía el ceño, dejando el chaleco a un lado y quedándose sólo con la sudadera encima—. Era muy exigente y jamás se daba por satisfecha con nada... aún por mucho que me esforzara, ella siempre tenía algo de que quejarse.

Lo miró fijo, con los ojos helados por los duros recuerdos que sacaba a flote frente a él—: Siempre que hacía algo malo, me obligaba a verla junto a la estufa. Odiaba el hecho de que mis propias piernas fueran las que me llevaran a un castigo tan horrible, quería que se detuvieran... pero sabía que si no le obedecía y salía a su encuentro... las cosas serían mil veces peores. Ella siempre me esperaba sentada en ese horrible sillón de terciopelo rojo, con el maldito atizador en la mano.

—¿Qué...? —Zack meneó la cabeza de forma brusca, extendiendo una mano frente a él—. Perdona, no quise interrumpirte.

—No pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros, volteando para darle la espalda—. Me quemó durante un año. Hasta que decidí que no podía aguantar más... Aún morirse de hambre en las calles era mejor que vivir así.

Se quedó mudo viéndole las múltiples cicatrices que le recorrían la baja espalda. Las quemaduras se habían convertido en líneas de color un poco más oscuro que el tono blanquecino del resto de su piel con el pasar de los años. Pero el daño era evidente, el dolor que ese tipo de tortura tuvo que infligirle a una niña era asquerosamente palpable.

Se sintió enfermo y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la silla ante la flojera que le asaltó las piernas.

—Sadie... nunca imaginé que-

—No vayas a decir que lo lamentas o algo así —lo cortó con una mirada soberbia mientras volvía a girar hacia él—. Fue difícil, sí. Pero me levanté sobre eso y nunca dejé que se convirtiera en quien soy.

El Soldado negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente. Todavía no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado ni unir los puntos entre ambos con facilidad. Sus formas de ver lo ocurrido eran... tan diferentes como la luz de la oscuridad. Sadie notó su confusión y cerró la distancia entre ambos de forma brusca, tomando las manos de Zack entre las suyas; elevándolas frente a él para llamar su atención:

—Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te definan. El destino es mucho más fuerte que nosotros, tiene la capacidad de sacudirnos hasta quebrarnos los huesos, sí —Bajó la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro, pero sin que la misma perdiera toda su intensidad—. Pero los huesos se sueldan a sí mismos y nos podemos levantar tarde o temprano. Aún a los tumbos hay una forma de continuar.

—Sadie... —Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El fantasma de las nauseas que las sobredosis de mako le producían volvió a nublarle los sentidos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras se hacía a un lado—. ¡Tú... estás viva! No eres... como yo.

La joven dio un respingo, murmurando por lo bajo:

—Parece que hubieras olvidado a Angeal también.

Silencio.

Zack se quedó pálido.

—¿Angeal...?

—¡Sí, Angeal! —Sadie apretó los dientes y escupió las palabras que durante tantos años le habían carcomido el corazón y la razón—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos esforzamos para que volviera en sí? ¿Y cómo te atacó una y otra vez porque pensaba que eso era lo que debía hacer? ¡Tú puedes elegir quien quieres ser...! ¿O es que tu estúpido honor sólo sirve para cuando las cosas van bien?

—Tú... —Se sentía como dentro de un sueño pesado, la revelación de que la mujer de verdad había estado allí le llegó de forma lenta y enrevesada— ...Sadie, de verdad estuviste presente cuando él murió.

Ella asintió con el rostro endurecido ante la sutil mención de la muerte de aquel hombre al que ambos adoraban.

—Sí. Ya te dije antes que estuve ahí... y sé que no quiero verte partir de la misma forma que él. No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—¿C, cómo que por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo, desviando la mirada—. Yo no sé el famoso lenguaje del planeta del que Aerith hablaba... no puedo ver a nadie en ti excepto... a Zack. Aunque sea verdad que eres... otra cosa, yo elijo verte como a él. Esa es mi elección y voy a pelear por ella.

—Yo... —Negó lentamente, meneando la cabeza a los lados con desgano— ...no lo vi de esa manera.

—Lo sé. —Sadie retrocedió un paso y dejó caer ambos brazos junto al cuerpo—. Y para eso estoy aquí. Voy... a cuidar de ti, Zack. Dije que me ocuparía de todo, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa leve y le dio la espalda volviendo a abrocharse su chaleco—. Y como tal te recomiendo que duermas un poco... no lo has hecho en toda la noche y tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Zack la miraba de una forma extraña cuyo significado no logró entender, por lo que volvió a hablarle en un tono de voz más claro:

—¿Quieres ir a tu casa o ya te arrepentiste, chico de campo?

—Diablos. —Soltó una risa por lo bajo (cosa que hizo que Sadie abriera los ojos como platos ante el repentino cambio de actitud), llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos—. Eres una chica asombrosa, Sadie.

—¡Ah! —Parpadeó repetidas veces, para voltear a buscar su chaqueta mientras sentía que un poderoso calor subía a sus mejillas—. No hagas alharaca, sólo lo hago porque... ¡tu bienestar emocional es importante!

—¿Mi... —Zack sonrió con malicia, caminando hacia ella y espiando sobre su hombro— ...bienestar mental?

—Nadie querría a un tipo con la fuerza de veinte personas moviéndose de aquí para allá en medio de una crisis emocional, ¡simplemente no es seguro! —Se colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y tomó su teléfono móvil con torpeza—. Si visitar tu hogar te hace sentir mejor... entonces lo más lógico es llevarte. No es asombroso; es racional.

—Ajá, racional. —Acercó el rostro al oído de su compañera, susurrando con picardía—. Y también asombroso.

—¡Oh! —Sadie hizo un mohín y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, abandonando la habitación—. De veras necesitas unas largas horas de sueño, Zack.

El Soldado la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista en el abarrotado pasillo por el que escapó, pasándose una mano por el rostro al notar que la sonrisa no se borraba del mismo.

En tiempos tan bizarros y desdichados como los que le estaba tocando vivir, no podía dejar de agradecer el tener a una amiga tan devota como lo era aquella que acababa de darle más fuerzas de las que siquiera imaginaba.

Quizá nunca hubiera visto con sus propios ojos al mentor que recordaba de la mente que había heredado. Pero no podía dejar de agradecerle por haber sentido compasión de esa niña de los suburbios. Ese momento de caridad tuvo un efecto indecible en su vida... la vida de un muerto que caminaba en un cuerpo de mentira; pero una vida al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos muy, pero muy pronto. **¡Gracias por su tiempo, amigos!****


	18. La vida de un prófugo

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **"La vida de un prófugo"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El tren se dirigía a Gongaga cruzando las amplias, luminosas praderas que rodeaban el bosque de los ancianos. Zack dormía en su asiento, sujetando la fotografía de Aerith que Sadie le había dado entre sus manos.

No parecía molestarse por tener las sienes pegadas al cristal, de hecho... el vibrar intermitente de la ventanilla lo había ayudado a quedarse dormido. Sonaba igual que los generadores eléctricos de la base submarina y eso, irónicamente lo hacía sentir en paz y tranquilidad.

Sadie lo observó de reojo al finalizar la llamada que Cissnei realizó a su teléfono móvil, donde ambas discutieron las acusaciones que la Cetra hizo respecto a la naturaleza de Zack; pudiendo comprobar que no era la única que aseguraba que el hombre al que habían rescatado no era más que una copia del original.

Rita Cadence (la maestra de Kunsel), volvió en sí unas horas después de que ambos abandonaron Mideel y se mostró terriblemente perturbada acerca de un asunto que coincidía en muchísimas cosas con las afirmaciones de Aerith.

La mujer les había recriminado el haberla sacado de las instalaciones (para angustia y sorpresa de su aprendiz), y suplicado que la asesinaran antes de que _"el mal"_ se apoderara de ella.

La Soldado les explicó que no era sino un clon de la mujer que conocieron; cuyo cuerpo artificial había sido bombardeado con el _ADN_ de un horrible monstruo que podía controlarla y obligarla a cometer atrocidades impensables sin que pudiera resistirse a las órdenes que recibiera de su parte.

Cissnei supuso que se trataba de un delirio a causa de la radiación por mako y los excesos a los que su cuerpo había sido expuesto durante tantos años de experimentación. Pero al compartir la anécdota con Sadie y descubrir que alguien más, (sin relación ninguna con Rita Cadence) había acusado a Zack de ser un mísero clon manipulable, empezó a creer que quizá la mujer no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Habían quedado en reunirse en Mideel cuando la vigilancia militar mermara, ya que (después de calmarse), la señora Cadence expresó un interés fuera de lo común en reunirse con Zack para intercambiar información acerca de sus experiencias en la base secreta.

Antes de colgar, Sadie se ofreció a contactar con Avalancha para conseguir refuerzos y, si tenían un poco de suerte, intentar ingresar nuevamente al complejo en busca de más pistas que les revelaran la identidad de ese famoso _"monstruo"_ del que tanto Rita como Aerith no paraban de hablar. La situación le recordaba mucho a la siniestra presencia de esa misteriosa "calamidad" que atemorizó a Angeal durante sus últimos meses de vida.

Su mirada se posó en la fotografía que yacía entre las manos de su acompañante. El risueño rostro de Aerith le parecía tan lejano luego de haberla contemplado la noche anterior. Como si dentro de ese envase afable y jocoso que constituía su personalidad de siempre... su amiga guardara a un ser totalmente distinto; imparcial, poderoso y desafiante. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que merecía ser respetada.

Casi sin pensarlo marcó su número en el teléfono. Escuchando el tono de espera mientras sus ojos iban de la foto al rostro dormido de Zack. Confiaba en su juicio, pero ni aún así quería darse por vencida. Fuera de carne o mako, Aerith tenía a alguien que la amaba con locura, cosa que merecía sobrado... y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la joven se perdiera de eso.

—¿Hola? —contestó la voz grave de un hombre.

Sadie se puso en guardia al oírlo:

—¿Qué hace en la casa de Aerith?

—Lo mismo que usted, usando un teléfono. —respondió con una risa pedante. Pero fue interrumpido por la voz familiar de una mujer que lo regañaba diciéndole lo grosero que era contestar el aparato en una casa ajena.

Sadie esperó unos segundos sin poder distinguir las voces que hablaban en el fondo de la llamada, sintiéndose más y más tensa acerca de lo que ocurría en el hogar de su amiga.

—¿Hola? —Frunció el ceño y elevó la voz—. ¿Puede alguien responder el maldito teléfono?

—¡S, sí! ¡Aquí estoy! —Era la voz de Aerith, para tranquilidad de quien llamaba—. ¡Lo siento, hay unos amigos aquí y todo es un alboroto! ¿Quién llama?

—¡Ah... estás bien!

—Sí, por supuesto. Es que estoy en medio de un asunto importante con Avalancha y-

—¿Ava... lancha? —Sadie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión y la voz le salió aguda de la sorpresa—. ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos monos metidos en tu casa?!

—¿Monos? —Aerith soltó una risita—. Son tus amigos, ¿o no?

—Claro que sí, pero tú no tienes porque involucrarte en las estupideces que hacemos nosotros. —Suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Lo último que quiero verte haciendo es llevando una vida como la mía, Ae.

—Bueno, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios necesarios por el planeta, y Shinra ya me sacó de quicio.

—Se te está yendo de las manos todo esto de la intuición. No quiero que te metas en más problemas de los que tienes encima.

Aerith hizo una pausa y bajó la voz para ser escuchada sólo por su interlocutora:

—Si yo no pongo de mi parte, todo esto fallará. Y será mi problema también, será el de todos a menos que deje de esconderme.

—Oye... —No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, la valentía de la chica no dejaba de agradarle. Mas se le ponía la carne de gallina de sólo pensar en verla usando un arma—. Tienes que prometerme que velarás por tu inocencia.

—¿Eh...?

—Tu inocencia. No desperdicies tu buen corazón en vano, ¿de acuerdo? Hay pocas personas que puedan decirse tan nobles como lo eres tú. Así que no lo desaproveches y... trata de hacer las cosas bien.

Aerith esbozó una sonrisa, halagada por las palabras de Sadie:

—Lo prometo. No haré nada que me haga sentir remordimiento más tarde. —Sus pensamientos se fijaron en un punto especial al pronunciar la palabra _remordimiento_ y no pudo evitar volver a hablar rápidamente sobre algo que pretendía mantener callado—. Dime... ¿cómo está Zack?

—Te llamaba precisamente para hablar de eso.

—Oh... —Se mordió el labio, bajando todavía más la voz—. Sé que no es él, claro... sólo es que no sé como nombrarlo excepto como... Zack.

—Puedes decirle _"_ _monstruo"_ como anoche, seguro se alegrará.

—Oh, no... ¡No digas esas cosas! Yo... estaba muy alterada. —Se puso a enrollar el cable del teléfono con la mirada ausente—. ¿Qué harías tú si... alguien a quien amas deja este mundo y a cambio... te dan a un _muñeco_ que se ve y habla como él?

—Bah, mira a quien le preguntas eso... —Chasqueó la lengua—. Daría una pierna por poder escuchar a alguna de las personas que se fueron decir mi nombre al menos una vez.

—Sí... pero no es real, Sadie.

—Al carajo con lo real. —Fijó la mirada en Zack, frunciendo el ceño—. Decías que soñabas con él todos los días, que preferías dormir por siempre en lugar de despertar y no verlo allí. ¿Qué mierda pasó con todo eso? ¿Era mentira?

—¡No! —La joven respiró de forma agitada, un mar de emociones pareció subirle por la garganta y ahogarla cuando volvió a hablar—: ¡Pero no es real! Los sueños jamás dejan de ser sueños y... ¡no quiero engañarme a mí misma nunca más! —Se sujetó la frente con la mano, susurrando—: ¿Sabes qué me decía para darme esperanzas cada vez que te mandaba a buscarlo? Insistía en que estaba con otra chica y que al menos... se había ido por eso. En mi corazón... ¡sentía que ya no estaba! Pero... era mejor pensar que se había cansado de mí y me había engañado. Así no dolería tanto...

—Ae...

—No quiero ni esconderme más de Shinra... ni seguir fingiendo que Zack está vivo y deseando volver a casa. La esencia del... hombre que amé, está dentro de otra persona ahora. No sé por qué... ¡y me estoy volviendo loca mientras trato de descifrarlo! Quiero descubrir qué pasó... quiero saber más de Cloud. Eso es lo único que me queda del Zack que conocí. Ese muñeco sin alma que trajiste no tiene nada de él, excepto un montón de células ordenadas de la misma manera.

—No lo has oído hablar de ti, está destrozado.

—Está tan cerca del _enemigo_ que no puedo permitirme el tenerle piedad, Sadie. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sólo un poco de debilidad de mi parte y todos seremos presas de un destino horrible.

—Pero... ¿a qué le temes tanto? Ayúdame a entender.

—El enemigo puede utilizarlo para acercarse a mí y poner en riesgo mi propia voluntad al usar mis emociones en mi contra. No puedo dejar que la calamidad nos quite la posibilidad de vivir en este planeta a través de mis manos. Sería muy egoísta para la humanidad... y aunque eso no lo incluya; a él también le conviene que me mantenga a distancia. Sea lo que sea... también depende de Gaia y el aire que nos brinda para existir.

—Siempre estás pensando en el bien mayor pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿No te sientes mal respecto a esto?

—Sí... —La joven tomó aire, volviendo a elevar la voz a su tono normal—. Pero eso es un lujo que yo no me puedo permitir. Algún día me entenderás, Sadie. —Forzó una sonrisa, apartándose del tubo—. Ahora tengo que irme, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Aerith... déjame decir algo más.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir. Cuídate mucho, estaré pensando en ti.

La joven cortó la llamada y Sadie se quedó con un sabor amargo en la boca. Decepcionada ante su fracaso colosal. Aerith Gainsborough podía ser la más amable de entre todas las personas que conocía. Mas su voluntad era alta como una montaña e igual de impenetrable que una fortaleza armada.

—Estabas hablando con ella, ¿eh? —La voz suave de Zack la tomó por sorpresa, el hombre la miraba sin ninguna expresión... evidentemente tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante la mención de su amada—. Parece que es cierto que no quiere saber nada de mí después de todo...

—Se suponía que estabas dormido. —Puso los ojos en blanco y guardó su móvil dentro de la chaqueta.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —musitó sin un ápice de emoción, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana—. ¿Acaso te estaba convenciendo de arrojarme de nuevo al pozo del que me sacaste?

— _Woah._ —Sadie se recostó en el asiento, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Eres de los que se despiertan de malas.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda. —No estoy así por eso, tonta.

—Hace unas horas decías que ella hacía lo correcto al despreciarte. ¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?

—No. Claro que tiene razón —murmuró—. Pero me... tiene fastidiado que las cosas sean así. Quiero hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, esa es una mejor actitud. —Tomó una goma de mascar del bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ya estás en la segunda etapa.

—¿Se... —Volteó a mirarla, confundido—: ¿Segunda etapa de qué?

—Del proceso de asimilar una situación imprevista y dolorosa. —Le enseñó los dedos de su mano derecha, a medida que los numeraba metódicamente—: Primero están la negación y el aislamiento. Segundo; la ira. Tercero; la negociación. Luego caes en la depresión y finalmente la aceptación. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no todas las personas lo hacen en el mismo orden.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Soltó un gruñido cruzándose de brazos a su vez, mientras volvía a darle la espalda—. ¿Ahora eres una psicóloga o algo así?

La joven sonrió con cierta nostalgia:

—Pues... a lo mejor fui algo como eso alguna vez.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—No lo hago. —Tomó aire y fijó la mirada en las planicies que se sucedían una tras otra en el exterior del tren—. Estuve infiltrada en Shinra hace años, como analista de perfiles. Me ocupaba de determinar el estado mental de los empleados.

—Ah... —Zack la miró por sobre el hombro, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Así nos conocimos?

—Ajá. Angeal fue quien me infiltró.

—¿Angeal? —Esta vez volteó del todo hacia ella, con la curiosidad escrita por todos lados en su rostro—. ¿Él estaba con la resistencia? —No pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa le hiciera elevar las comisuras de los labios—. No puedo creerlo, el siempre serio y estricto Angeal Hewley... ¡infiltrando enemigos por el bien del planeta!

Sadie parpadeó varias veces, abriendo la boca un palmo a causa de la incredulidad que la asaltaba:

—Te lo... estás tomando bien distinto a la primera vez que lo oíste.

—¿Hmm? —Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de hacer memoria—. Fue... ¿cuándo lo encontré con Hollander?

—Sí... más o menos.

—Ah. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente—. Pero eso le pasó a otra persona, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Zack se recostó en el asiento, mirando el paisaje tranquilamente a través del cristal. —Al Zack que murió, el tipo en el que me basaron... No tengo por qué actuar igual a él... ¿o sí?

—Vamos... no empieces con eso otra vez. —Extendió la mano para tomarlo por el hombro pero se detuvo a mitad del espacio entre ambos—. Tú eres Zack, al menos... genéticamente. Y eso es una buena parte de lo que te hace ser tú.

—No soy tu paciente, _psicóloga infiltrada_. Así que no trates de hacerme sentir mejor, ¿ok? —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos—. Me gustaría poder decir lo que pienso sin que estés queriendo corregirlo con tus buenas intenciones. A veces... las personas se sienten una porquería y... necesitan que los dejen ser por un momento nada más.

La joven asintió lentamente, súbitamente cohibida ante las palabras del Soldado:

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera... —Se rascó la nuca y asintió repetidas veces sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Quizá no sea tan malo que no estés presionado a actuar de cierta manera.

Pasaron el resto del viaje sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Más por cansancio que por tensión y en unas pocas horas llegaron a destino.

Gongaga era una villa entre las montañas, fundada principalmente por granjeros y trabajadores de Shinra que se ocupaban de las tareas a realizar en el enorme reactor que había sido construido en la entrada del pueblo.

Zack entrecerró los ojos ante la brillante luz del sol que lo golpeó cuando se apeó del tren. Trataba de divisar las instalaciones de Shinra, puesto que era lo primero que uno veía al llegar a las afueras del lugar. Pero para su sorpresa y extrañeza... lo único que podía distinguir eran algunos árboles caídos entre los valles que formaban las enormes montañas de la zona.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sadie acomodó la correa de su fusil sobre su hombro, mirando alrededor—. ¿Olvidaste el camino a casa?

—No te metas conmigo, Sad. Estoy de un humor de perros y todo parece querer hacerlo peor.

—No estoy tratando de fastidiarte, idiota. —Soltó un suspiro mientras se adelantaba—. Tienes problemas para recordar algunas cosas y trato de ser amable.

—No me olvidé de nada. —Torció los labios mientras caminaba con paso vacilante—. Pero no veo el reactor del pueblo y desde esta distancia debería... debería estar justo ahí... —Señaló una zona a no menos de doscientos metros.

—¿Tan cerca? —Sadie negó con la cabeza, sin aminorar la velocidad de sus pasos mientras chequeaba el estado de su armamento de forma mecánica—. Si no lo vemos ahora es seguro que no esté. Quizá lo desarmaron.

—No, no. —Se mordió el labio, avanzando hasta quedar junto a su camarada—. La villa precisaba de él. Le suministraba energía y empleos a todo Gongaga. Sin generador no hay pueblo.

—Quizá se mudaron a otro sitio...

—No digas esas cosas. Ellos jamás se irían. —Se alejó, girando a la derecha detrás de una pared rocosa y murmurando por lo bajo. Sadie puso los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, elevando la voz momentos antes de tomar el mismo sendero montañoso:

—Cuidado chico de campo; no te vayas a caer por algún acantilado.

Se detuvo. Perpleja primero al ver a Zack inmóvil con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, y aterrada después al descubrir que su compañero observaba lo que eran los restos del poderoso reactor; esparcidos por doquier en un montón confuso de metales retorcidos y escombros.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Zack mientras sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro, tratando de entender si había olvidado algo acerca de su tierra natal—. ¿Cuándo... pasó esto?

Sadie se detuvo a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. —Al parecer hace tiempo... —Le señaló algunas paredes que todavía se mantenían en pie—. Ya creció vegetación sobre ellas. Y tratándose del mako nada crecería a menos que hayan pasado por lo menos-

—Cinco o seis años, ya sé... —Asintió débilmente, dejando caer ambos brazos al lado del cuerpo—. Esa porquería radioactiva se queda años en el suelo. —Caminó entre las ruinas, inspeccionando algunos sitios con la mirada ausente. Ni siquiera sabía como encontrarle una explicación a lo sucedido—. Parece... que se hubiera quemado.

—Zack... —La joven se quedó a cierta distancia, sin mirarlo—. La única manera de quemar un reactor es... con una bomba. Los de mako no estallan de otra manera.

Se irguió y frunció el ceño hasta que su frente se arrugó bajo la preocupación:

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Probablemente... bueno, _seguramente_... se trató de Avalancha.

Silencio.

—Sí... no hay otra explicación, ¿eh? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura, meneando la cabeza a los lados—. No son mejores que Shinra.

—Nunca dijimos serlo. —Sadie caminó hacia él—. Pero siempre se buscan evitar las bajas de civiles no comprometidos con la compañía. Avalancha no haría explotar esta cosa si todos los aldeanos están en la zona de fuego. —Se detuvo a unos centímetros de él—. Vamos a caminar un poco más, apuesto lo que sea a que la gente de Gongaga está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Zack asintió con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro. —Espero que tengas razón, Sad. Lo último que necesito son más enemigos... —Empezó a caminar sintiendo que cada bota le pesaba una tonelada—. Mucho menos si estás entre ellos.

La joven arqueó las cejas, siguiéndolo. —No hay forma de que eso pase. Si alguien te hace daño es mi enemigo también.

—¿Qué? —La miró por sobre el hombro, extrañado de la repentina afirmación—. ¿Qué dices? Estamos hablando de Avalancha. Es tu causa.

—Si. Pero tú eres mi amigo.

Parpadeó lentamente, observándola con curiosidad. —¿De verdad? —Sonrió, empequeñeciendo los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos—. Vaya, gracias por eso.

—Ni lo menciones. —Se acomodó la bandana, que comenzaba a resbalar de su frente a causa del sudor—. Gongaga es un sitio bastante caluroso, ¿eh?

—Sólo en verano. En Invierno es una tumba.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos hasta que Zack le señaló una extraña barricada que se interponía entre ellos y un empinado valle repleto de lo que parecían ser varias edificaciones (o eso supusieron, ya que sólo podían ver los techos tras la muralla).

Se acercaron presurosos y el vigía (un anciano entrado en años que dormitaba sobre la muralla), se puso de pie con más prisa que coordinación, tropezando en el intento de tomar su escopeta. Zack elevó la voz mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire:

—¡Eh! ¡No somos enemigos! ¡Estoy buscando a mi familia!

—¡Dile eso a mi... escopeta! —gruñó el viejecillo durante sus continuados (y fallidos) intentos de tomar el arma—. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, y yo me sé las caras de todos los aldeanos!

—Sadie, deja tu arma en el suelo —le indicó a su compañera, la que obedeció con reticencia—. ¡Señor! ¡Soy hijo de los Fair! ¿Está la gente de Gongaga a salvo? ¡Vi el reactor y estoy preocupado por ellos!

—¡Diablos chico! —bufó sujetando la escopeta con brazos temblorosos—. ¡Eso pasó hace media década! ¡¿En dónde diablos estabas metido?!

—¡M, muy lejos! ¡De viaje! Pero... tuve unos inconvenientes y no podía regresar hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

—¡Ah! —El anciano sonrió con malicia—. ¡Estás escapando de _la ley_ , yo también fui fugitivo!

—¡N, no he dicho eso! ¡No estoy escapando de nadie!

—Sí, claro. —Dejó la escopeta a un lado, sin dejar de reír—. ¿Quienes dijiste que eran tus padres?

—Los... Fair. Pavel y Dina Fair.

El hombre lo examinó con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al observar las numerosas cicatrices que recorrían rostro y brazos del recién llegado casi por completo:

—La vida no te ha tratado bien, ¿eh, Zack Fair?

El mencionado sonrió sorprendido al ser reconocido, asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras sujetaba a Sadie del codo para acercarla a él:

—¡No tan mal, de hecho! Ella y yo venimos desde lejos... ¡¿Están mis padres-

—Descuida chico —lo interrumpió el vigilante mientras bajaba lentamente de la muralla—. Tus padres están en una pieza, al igual que todo el que no estuviera en ese apestoso reactor cuando explotó.

Tanto Zack como Sadie soltaron largos suspiros de alivio. Avalancha había procurado alertar a la población antes del ataque. Si bien nadie de Shinra había vivido para contarlo... al menos ningún aldeano había pagado otra consecuencia que tener que desplazar la aldea unos metros más hacia el interior de las montañas.

—Pero no puedo asegurarte que no vayan a regañarte en cuanto te vean. —El anciano sonrió con picardía mientras los invitaba a entrar a la villa—. Llevan años quejándose de que no vienes ni para dar una mano con la cosecha de trigo anual. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo no te culpo. La vida de un prófugo no es cosa de chiste.

El Soldado, (de hecho desertor hace un buen tiempo) quiso volver a negar la sugerencia del abuelo, mas se detuvo al reflexionar ante el título dado. Quizá el hombre no estaba tan lejos de la verdad... tanto él como su compañera eran perseguidos por las fuerzas de Shinra.

Zack Fair ya no era parte de sus filas... de hecho, con su condición de... _clon_ (la palabra no dejaba de hacérsele ridícula), prácticamente era propiedad de la compañía. Y Sadie había hurtado una posesión valiosa que no tardarían en venir a buscar.

La observó de reojo mientras hablaba animadamente acerca de su fusil con el aldeano que no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre los distintos mecanismos. La joven había admitido que él estaba por delante de Avalancha en lo que refería a sus prioridades, y eso lo hacía sentir... agradecido, sí, pero inquieto también. No le agradaba la idea de que una chica se pusiera en peligro por su causa. Probablemente fuera un pensar sexista, pero era un poco chapado a la antigua y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de cuidar de ella en vez de que fuera al revés.

—Zack —lo interrumpió el objeto de sus pensamientos—. Vuelve al planeta, el hombre te está hablando.

—¡Ah! —Parpadeó varias veces, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho de forma teatral—. ¡Diga! ¡Lo escucho, señor!

El anciano se detuvo frente a una portera de madera, señalando un pequeño campo surcado por frondosos manzanos de altura mediana:

—La granja de los Fair no es tan grande como era antes de la explosión. Pero seguro que eso no te importa, ¿verdad?

Zack contempló el lugar, plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que lo veía con ese par de ojos. Su hogar se le hacía todavía más agradable que en los múltiples sueños que tuvo durante los crueles años dentro del laboratorio. Las hojas de los árboles se mecieron suavemente con la brisa, como si saludaran al hijo pródigo con alegría.

Hinchó los pulmones con el aire puro que rodeaba la propiedad, mientras una sonrisa suave se formaba poco a poco sobre sus labios.

 _—Estoy en casa._

* * *

 _ **¡Fin del episodio!**_


	19. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **"Sentimientos encontrados"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Los dueños de la granja habían esperado que ese día llegara durante más de una década. Pero nada los preparó para ver a su hijo acercarse por el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

Dina Fair (una mujer regordeta, de brazos fuertes, y sin duda aquella de quien Zack había heredado su cabello oscuro y alborotado), fue la primera en divisarlo mientras se encontraba en medio del huerto que rodeaba la propiedad, examinando las plantaciones en busca de plagas y otras molestias.

No hubo nadie más sorprendido ni más extasiado que ella durante los próximos veinte minutos en los que se dedicó a abrazar y examinar a su hijo entre un río de lágrimas que no bastaba para expresar la alegría que le traía su regreso.

El viejo Pavel se acercó al lugar extrañado por los gritos que oía proferir a su esposa, la cual no dejaba de llamarlo mientras decía algo que pudo interpretar como un _"¡No vas a creer esto!"_ en medio de una serie de balbuceos que eran totalmente inteligibles para el pobre hombre.

Pavel Fair era un tipo tranquilo desde su juventud. Careciendo por completo de esa energía explosiva y apasionada que caracterizaba tanto su mujer como a su único hijo. Tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y los ojos azules como un río de aguas cristalinas, no era difícil imaginarse lo atractivo que había sido considerado en su juventud. De hecho, todavía podían escucharse historias de parte de las señoras del pueblo y de como les había robado el corazón décadas atrás.

Como era de esperarse, la reacción del padre de familia no fue tan emocional como la de Dina. Se acercó lentamente a ese hombre en el que se había convertido el chico de piernas flacas que recordaba de años atrás, esbozó una sonrisa amable por debajo de la espesa barba, y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. Asintiendo dos veces con la cabeza antes de murmurar con su voz grave y de marcado acento extranjero:

—Era hora, Zackary.

—Sí. —Zack asintió, olvidando por completo todas las penurias que estaba viviendo al encontrarse de vuelta con los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo—. Ya era tiempo... ¿eh, papá?

* * *

Pasada la emoción inicial, Zack y Sadie se sentaron a la mesa en la hogareña cocina de la madre de este, quien se apresuraba a servirles unas rebanadas de pastel que acababa de sacar del horno:

—¡Lamento la presentación! ¡Con todos los nervios lo dejé demasiado tiempo en el horno y se quemó por un lado! —Hizo un mohín mientras sus ojos se posaban en el fusil de Sadie y las armas cortas que Zack llevaba en el cinturón—. No creo que nada los ataque aquí dentro, chicos.

—¡Oh! —Zack se llevó una mano al rostro, asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie—. Perdona _má_ , no deberíamos comer con estas cosas encima. —Se pasó la correa del arma que Sadie le extendió sobre el hombro y se puso de pie, mirando alrededor—. ¿En dónde las dejo? No podemos perderlas de vista... hay gente que... em, podría causar problemas si nos encuentra aquí.

—Sabía que estabas en líos. —Dina suspiró, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas mientras le señalaba la sala con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Puedes ponerlas junto a la escopeta de tu padre. Está junto a la estufa como siempre. —Miró a Sadie consternada apenas Zack salió de la cocina—: ¿Es un asunto grave?

La joven abrió la boca un palmo y se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa débil:

—Shinra no es lo que era, como podrá imaginar.

—Sí... —Se acomodó el delantal y cerró el horno lentamente—. Cuando dejaron de responder a nuestras llamadas supuse que había pasado algo malo... —Tomó asiento frente a ella, mientras le pasaba unos bollos con crema que había sobre la mesa—. Come querida, pareces exhausta.

—Gracias. —Asintió, esta vez sonriendo legítimamente—. Están haciendo cosas con las que Zack no está de acuerdo y... tuvimos que irnos con prisa de Midgar a causa de eso. No se puede negociar con un gigante como Shinra.

—¿Que pasó con Shinra? —Zack ingresó a la sala y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sadie, era obvio que no quería a sus padres involucrados en el asunto. Su compañera no le prestó mucha atención y siguió hablando como sí nada:

—Sin ese reactor funcionando supongo que no tendremos que cruzarnos con ninguno de ellos en la aldea... ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Dina movió una silla e invitó a su hijo a sentarse junto a ella—. Hace años que esa gente no pone un pie en Gongaga. Bueno... excepto tu chica, Zack. Ella nunca ha dejado de venir.

Silencio.

Zack parpadeó lentamente:

—¿Mi... _qué?_ —Se quitó los guantes de cuero mientras giraba la silla para sentarse al revés en la misma, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el respaldo.

Su madre sonrió con picardía. —¡Oh! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Hablo de la pelirroja!

El ex Soldado la siguió observando con extrañeza, pero Sadie captó la peculiar referencia enseguida; relacionando las palabras _Shinra_ y _pelirroja_ de inmediato:

—¿Habla de Cissnei?

—¡Claro! —La mujer le extendió los bollos a su hijo, mientras le buscaba la mirada—. ¿No es esa joven tu novia?

—¿Mi novia? —Se metió un bollo a la boca, riendo con ganas mientras disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la comida casera que tanto había echado de menos—. Ah, así que de verdad se los dijo... —Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a su padre, quien los observaba mientras fumaba en su sillón favorito—. ¿Ha cuidado bien de ustedes?

Sadie se atragantó con el pastel que masticaba al oír que Zack no negaba la afirmación. ¿Qué rayos habían estado tramando esos dos? Tomó un vaso con agua y bebió de él disimuladamente, tratando de no atraer la atención hacia ella.

—Sí. —Dina sonrío a la vez, juntando ambas manos por encima de la mesa—. Viene todos los meses a ver como estamos. Nos ha traído el dinero que nos enviabas sin falta.

—¿Di... nero? —Zack negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que darle las gracias a la Turco, había hecho más de lo que le había pedido la última vez que la vio. Se alegraba de saber que sus padres no habían sufrido tanto por sus malas decisiones—. Ah, sí. ¿Cómo están de eso?

—De maravilla, los primeros años fueron difíciles —musitó su padre desde el rincón—, pero el mako está perdiendo fuerza y las tierras están empezando a rendir lo mismo que antes.

—Ah sí, la explosión... —Zack apretó los labios en una línea, estrechando la mano de su madre—. Me alegro que estén bien. Pensé lo peor al ver el reactor... temí que hubiera pasado algo horrible.

—¡Bah! —Su madre le dio una palmada afectuosa en la nuca, riendo con ganas—. ¡Bienvenido a los últimos diez años de mi vida! ¿Sabes los nervios en los que he vivido desde que te escapaste para unirte a Soldado?

—Perdón, perdón... —Se frotó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Los chicos hacen cosas sin pensar.

—Especialmente tú. —Su madre le alcanzó un poco de azúcar para que le echara a la crema, tomando un pequeño estuche de costura que tenía debajo de un cajón de la mesa—. Todavía tengo la carta que nos enviaste hace unos años, mira. —Le extendió la nota, que estaba empezando a ponerse amarilla por el paso de los años.

—Ah. —Zack tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, sonriendo con nostalgia—. No puedo creer que aún la conserven.

Dina le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, apoyando su mejilla contra la de él. Sentir el calor del rostro de su amado hijo nuevamente la llenaba de tanta dicha como incredulidad:

—Era lo único que teníamos de ti, Zackary. ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a guardar?

El ex Soldado sonrío mientras leía, mas esa sonrisa desapareció lentamente cuando recordó que habían sido las manos del verdadero hijo de estas personas las que habían escrito lo que sujetaba entre las suyas. Las manos de un hombre muerto y enterrado hace años quien vaya a saber dónde.

Leer el contenido de la misiva lo hacía pensar en un joven inocente, soñador y decidido. Alguien que él mismo tenía dificultad en imaginar.

 _«_ _Queridos mamá y papá_ _:_

 _¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme escapado de casa._

 _Es que... ¡de verdad quiero convertirme en Soldado! Apuesto a que saber esto los va a alterar mucho pero... ahora estoy persiguiendo el sueño de mi vida, voy a dar lo mejor de mí en Soldado... ¡Ya verán!_

 _Posdata: ¡Tengo novia!_

 _(Zack)._ _»_

—Tenías razón, nos alteró muchísimo. Eras un muchacho, y nunca habías dejado la aldea antes —musitó su madre, arqueando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa tranquila—. Pero ni por un momento dudamos que lo lograrías. Siempre conseguías lo que te proponías. Esa era tu fortaleza.

—Ojalá todavía lo fuera —respondió sin pensar y se apenó por lo dicho al instante. Abrió la boca un palmo para excusarse pero se encontró con la mirada amable de su madre, quien asentía mientras se dedicaba a darle palmaditas suaves en la mano:

—Las fortalezas no se pierden, todavía puedes salir adelante. —Suspiró por lo bajo mientras observaba la cicatriz en forma de cruz que surcaba la mejilla de Zack—. No somos tontos, ambos notamos las heridas que tienes en la piel... las de tu alma son todavía más evidentes, hijo.

—Mamá...

—No tienes que explicar nada. —Le dirigió una mirada a Sadie, quien los observaba con cierta nostalgia que trataba de disimular mientras comía—. Siempre podrás volver a tu hogar. Pase lo que pase, estaremos aquí para ti.

 _Pase lo que pase..._ El hombre dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos mientras apretaba la mano de su madre con fuerza. Esta mujer, cuyo rostro había envejecido mucho en comparación con el que veía en los recuerdos del Zack original... ¿seguiría pensando igual al enterarse que no era el hijo que había traído al mundo?

¿O lo dejaría? ¿Lo rechazaría si se enteraba de que no era más que un experimento? Si la dulce Aerith, la chica que amaba a Zack con locura... no dudó en llamarlo _monstruo_... ¿qué pensaría de su existencia aquella que debía enfrentar el hecho de que su hijo había sido asesinado por la empresa que lo había... _creado._.. a él?

A una aberración de la naturaleza como él.

Zack no pudo evitar que los sentimientos que entraban en conflicto en su pecho se sintieran como una cuerda que le estrujaba el esófago, impidiéndole continuar con la merienda. Por lo que dejó el bollo y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, agotado:

—Gracias... mamá.

—Descuida hijo, puedes contar con nosotros. —Se puso de pie mientras levantaba los platos con habilidad, poniendo las sobras en una bandeja de aluminio—. Tu amiga y tú pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Te prometo que no te molestaremos con preguntas fastidiosas excepto... —Giró hacia Sadie, sonriendo con picardía—. ¿Quién es esta chica que te acompaña? No estarás pensando en abandonar a Cissnei, ¿verdad?

Ambos hablaron a la vez, tartamudeando y negando mientras sus excusas se interponían unas sobre otras en una cacofonía de ruidos que hizo hacer una mueca al viejo señor Pavel.

—¡Cissnei y yo somos... amigas! —Fue lo último que llegó a declarar Sadie, mientras Zack se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos—. Trabajamos juntas y... nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —Se apartó el flequillo del rostro, apretando los dientes—. Tuve problemas al igual que él y por eso nos fuimos juntos.

—Ella era amiga de mi mentor —agregó Zack poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar junto a Sadie, quien parpadeó sorprendida al oír mencionar a Angeal—. Él tuvo un accidente y no pudo trabajar más... así que me encargó que velara por ella. —Puso la mano sobre el hombro de la joven y la empujó ligeramente con sus caderas—. Soy como su guardaespaldas heredado.

—¿Mi... _qué?_ —murmuró Sadie mientras arrugaba los labios ante el súbito contacto.

—Tu _guardaespaldas._ —Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras gesticulaba la última palabra con un énfasis afectado y su compañera sintió ganas de darle un golpe en la cara.

—¡Oh! —Dina se limpió las manos en el delantal—. ¡Eso es muy noble de tu parte! Bien, tu madre crió a un caballero después de todo.

—Al mejor, claro que sí. —Se acercó a la cafetera y empezó a ayudar a la mujer con la preparación de varias tazas de café—. Lamento no haber venido por aquí antes. Te hubiera encantado Angeal... —Sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que Angeal todavía estaba ahí—. Estaba tan emocionado acerca de convertirme en un héroe que olvidé compartirlo con aquellos que importaban.

—Puedo conocerlo a través de ustedes. —Dina le guiñó el ojo a Sadie, y la expresión se le hizo muy parecida a la de Zack—. Las personas no desaparecen si queda alguien que los recuerde. ¡Tengo unas anécdotas acerca de mi madre que les hará creer que la conocen de toda la vida!

Sadie asintió con curiosidad, mientras Zack y el señor Pavel intercambiaban esa mirada que es tan característica en quienes ya han oído la misma historia cien veces. Dina habló por horas acerca de las distintas aventuras que Mika Ueda (la abuela de Zack), había emprendido al abandonar su villa natal en Wutai y Sadie disfrutó de cada una como si fuera propia.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, la rebelde de Avalancha abandonó la sala para hacer una llamada con su teléfono móvil. Pero pasó casi una hora sin que regresara y Zack salió al exterior de la casa a buscarla, preocupado acerca de la larga demora. Con los de Shinra tras su pista no era seguro perderse de vista el uno al otro por demasiado tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y negó despacio con la cabeza mientras cruzaba el porche de entrada. Esa cadena de pensamientos paranoicos le recordaba mucho al año que pasó huyendo junto a Cloud. Siempre cuidando que ningún tipejo quisiera pasarse de listo aprovechándose de la confusión de su pobre amigo.

 _«_ _—Cloud..._ _»_

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, mientras se mordía el labio con más fuerza de la que debía. Quizá él no fuera el verdadero... quizá no hubiera arriesgado jamás el pellejo por ese camarada que estaba metido en su cabeza desde hace años; pero los recuerdos que tenían eran tan reales como los de cualquier ser humano _normal_ , y sus sentimientos acerca del bienestar de su mejor... _-de quien pensaba,_ era su mejor amigo... eran tan fuertes como los que hubiera albergado aquel hombre en el que era basado.

Zack no conseguía dejar de estar fastidiado ante el hecho de no saber nada de él. Todo un año cuidando de otra persona, vigilando hasta su más leve respiración, le había dejado como resultado una fuerte necesidad de protección que ahora no podía satisfacer.

Y no ver a Sadie por ningún lado incrementaba su frustración a niveles que le sorprendía experimentar. Soltó un gruñido y se dispuso a buscarla, tratando de calmarse para no parecerle un desquiciado controlador a su compañera.

Para su alivio, no tardó tanto en encontrarla; estaba sentada sobre un pequeño semi muro de ladrillos que bordeaba el frente de la propiedad, mirando el campo sin ninguna expresión que pudiera descifrar.

—¿Todo bien? —Se asomó sobre su hombro, espiando el teléfono que la joven guardó con un suspiro—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, no... —Se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa—. Sólo estaba tratando de llamar a alguien.

—¿Y quién es ese _alguien?_

La joven arrugó los labios, cruzando las manos sobre su falda:

—Aerith. —Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que el nombre de la Cetra no fuera a perturbar a Zack, pero no consiguió ver nada en su rostro excepto la ya acostumbrada melancolía que no se le había borrado aún tras ver a sus padres—. De verdad quiero tratar de que-

—No tienes que hacer esto. —La interrumpió con la voz grave y seca, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que movía la mano a un lado—. Conozco a Aerith, de verdad. Y sé que portarse así con otra persona, _cosa_... o lo que diablos sea yo, la debe estar destrozando. —Forzó una sonrisa, suspirando—. Ella no podría ser cruel ni con una roca del camino. Tiene su carácter, sí. Pero es muy justa y jamás me trataría de esta forma sin motivo...

—¡Pero el motivo está mal! —Se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose sobre sí misma—. Mira a tus padres, a ellos no parece importarles nada tu-

—Es porque no saben una mierda, Sadie —La cortó nuevamente, sintiéndose más irritado ante cada excusa que la mujer ponía en el asunto—. Si supieran que su hijo está alimentando a los gusanos, mientras un impostor juega a ser él... —Se pasó una mano por la frente, cansado—. ¿Podemos... no hablar más de esto? Si te gusta jugar a juntar parejas, bien. Hazlo cuanto se te plazca. Pero no me involucres en tus delirios de celestina.

La mujer soltó un gruñido, tratando de contener su fastidio con pocos resultados:

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué eres siempre tan grosero?! Bien pudieron quitarte eso cuando te clo- —se interrumpió a sí misma, negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. Lo siento. No quise insinuar eso... Pero es que eres imposible.

—Quizá sería más _posible_... —declaró el ex Soldado entre dientes, arqueando las cejas hasta su máxima altura— ...si dejaras de meterte en lo que no te importa. Puedo manejar mi vida yo solo. No preciso que vengas en tu caballo blanco a rescatarme.

—¡No estoy haciendo eso...! ¡Aerith es una persona razonable... y todo esto de las _voces del planeta_ es lo único que evita que aprecie tu regreso!

—Te dije que te calles, ¿ok? Si me apreciaras no estarías haciendo que te recuerde una y otra vez... ¡y a mí mismo por ende! Que soy un maldito clon, que el maldito Zack no regresó... ¡sólo fue reemplazado! —Retrocedió y le dio la espalda, alejándose del lugar a pasos largos.

—¡Zack! —Sadie se mordió el labio, golpeando débilmente el muro con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Oye... no te vayas así!

Pero no la escuchó. Se movió en la dirección contraria con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aplanando la hierba con sus botas una y otra vez. Sintiendo que iba a gritar hasta romperse la garganta, a patear una pared hasta quebrarse todos los dedos de los pies.

El rechazo de Aerith lo estaba volviendo loco y la furia que sentía con las circunstancias era más grande que aquella que sintió tras despertar en los laboratorios de Shinra. Incluso ser una copia hubiera sido tolerable si ella no lo hubiera despreciado así, si no le hubiera dicho que era mejor que se _fuera a dormir para siempre_... si al menos se hubiera despedido de él.

Se dejó caer sobre el césped al verse incapaz de manejar todas las emociones que lo superaban. Estando boca arriba, podía ver como las nubes color miel se paseaban por el cielo. Siempre livianas y perezosas, navegando en un océano rosa que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Rosa, como el color de su lazo favorito. Como el tono del vestido que llevaba cuando le dijo que era un monstruo, cuando lo abandonó. Se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, apretando los dientes ante los dolorosos pensamientos que se sucedían uno tras otro sin que los pudiera controlar. _¡¿Por qué era que cada maldita cosa le tenía que recordar a ella?!_

 _«—Zack.»_

Sintió la voz de Sadie al mismo tiempo que su voz llegaba a sus oídos, y se sentó de golpe al notar que alguien estaba observándolo en su momento más vulnerable.

Apartó el rostro con brusquedad, soltando un gruñido débil:

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Sadie.

—Oye... —La joven se sentó junto a él en la hierba, y abrazó sus propias piernas mientras fijaba la mirada en algún punto lejano—. Al menos ellos no tienen porque enterarse...

Silencio. El ex Soldado se estrujó los sesos tratando de entenderla, no quería hablar con ella y traicionar al terco silencio que le evitaba ponerse a llorar de rabia como un niño pequeño.

—Tus padres —continuó—, no tienen que saber lo de Shinra y tus... circunstancias. No querías verlos involucrados ¿verdad? Pues si creen que eres... _el de siempre_ , no veo por qué los de la compañía tendrían que meterse con ellos .

Tras una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, Zack respondió, con la voz cansina y ahogada:

—Hasta que dices algo razonable.

—Y así... —añadió con un hilo de voz— ...tendrás siempre a donde regresar.

Se hizo un silencio más pronunciado entre ambos, sólo escuchándose el sonido de la brisa agitando la hierba a su alrededor. Mientras la luz dorada del crepúsculo se despedía en todo su esplendor del día que acababa.

Finalmente Zack volteó hacia ella, apoyando el codo en la rodilla mientras su mirada la recorría con cansancio:

—¿Por qué haces esto, Sad? —soltó un suspiro, mirando alrededor—. No soy más que un problema para ti... ¿no has tenido muchos ya? Te aseguro que Angeal no te culpará si vas a ocuparte de tus asuntos de una vez y dejas de arrastrar a un muerto bueno para nada por todo Gaia.

Sadie se limitó a sonreír de una forma genuina y honesta, como pocas veces le había visto hacer desde que salieron del laboratorio:

—Es ahí en donde te equivocas. Jamás has sido una carga, Zack. —Se puso de rodillas para acortar la distancia entre ambos y le colocó el móvil en la mano, a la vez que su sonrisa se tornaba maliciosa—. Llámala antes de que se enamore de otro.

—¡Eh! —El ex Soldado hizo una mueca, indignado tanto ante el hecho de que la mujer volviera a insistirle acerca de hablar con Aerith como de la sugerencia de que la misma pudiera fijarse en alguien más—. ¡Pero acabo de decirte que-

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negando lo que sientes? —Sadie soltó un suspiro, mientras doblaba una hebra de césped con el ceño fruncido—. Desde que te conocí te has empeñado en hacer como que nada te afecta, ¡como que puedes comerte el mundo en un mordisco! —Le dirigió una mirada cansada, arrugando la nariz con fastidio—. Y nada de eso consiguió que te fuera mejor.

—Perdóname —respondió con humildad fingida—, pero no recuerdo como fue todo eso. Así que bien podrías estarlo inventando.

—¡Uf! —La joven se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la hierba, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡No preciso inventar nada! ¡Tú solo eres suficiente prueba para demostrar lo que digo! —Se puso de lado y lo miró fijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Angeal había desertado de Shinra. Y estabas furioso porque te habían mandado _"al loquero"_ a causa de eso. Querías fingir estabilidad para que no te mandaran de licencia por mi culpa... pero actuabas igual que ahora; exactamente de la forma opuesta a alguien que está bien.

—Eso suena como... como yo, sí. —aceptó entre dientes—. Pero lo de Angeal era distinto, ¿verdad?

—Es lo mismo. Estabas igual de confuso y dolido.

—Y tú me ayudaste.

—Hmm, no mucho. En realidad... —Hizo un mohín, observando como la luz del sol que moría se reflejaba en el rostro de Zack, pintándolo todo de dorado—. Estaba más preocupada por volver con Angeal y evitar que te enteraras de todo. No me importaba mucho hacer que te sintieras mejor... y fue algo de lo que me arrepentí después. No aprecié la persona que eras hasta que te perdí. Sólo... te creía un entrometido que podía echarlo todo a perder.

—Vaya. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Y yo que creí que éramos buenos amigos.

—Éramos más bien enemigos. —Sonrió avergonzada, escondiendo parte del rostro detrás de la hierba pajiza—. Incluso te disparé una vez.

—¡¿Qué...?!

Sadie se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa, mientras Zack se pasaba una mano por la frente con la mirada perdida:

—Diablos Sadie —musitó arqueando las cejas con perplejidad—. Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—Bueno... siempre dices que todo eso le pasó a otra persona en el pasado, ¿eh? —No pudo evitar suspirar por lo bajo—. No tiene mucho que ver con nosotros. Podemos... hacer nuevos recuerdos ahora.

—Hmm... —La miró por sobre el hombro, comenzaba a oscurecer y sólo el cabello pálido y sedoso de su acompañante se hacía visible entre el pastizal—. Nuevos recuerdos...

—Sí. —La mujer asintió con timidez—. Contigo comprobamos que pueden moverse de un lugar a otro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no podemos inventar nuevos, entonces?

Zack soltó una risa suave, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Buen punto. —Empequeñeció los ojos en una sonrisa amable mientras observaba el mecer de las copas oscuras de algunos árboles dispersos a lo lejos—. Tú también los necesitas.

—¿Eh? —Sadie se incorporó levemente, sentándose igual que él—. No entiendo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Chasqueó la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír—. No querrás quedarte con esas cosas horribles de la señora Hood como pasado, ¿o sí? Dijiste que las circunstancias no definían quienes éramos.

—Yo... —Sadie parpadeó por unos instantes, para soltar una risita de sorpresa al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su camarada—. Espera, espera... ¿estás insinuando que vas a inventarme una infancia? —Arqueó una ceja mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, negando con la cabeza—. No era a eso a lo que me refería cuando hablaba de nuevos recuerdos.

—¿Y a qué entonces?

—No sé, pues... a vivir cosas nuevas, cosas que recuerdes.

—Cosas nuevas... —Le dirigió una mirada divertida, elevando las comisuras de los labios levemente—. Sería bueno poder pasar más tardes como esta; hablando de tonterías sobre la hierba. Sin guerras y sin Shinra.

—Zack. —Meneó la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír a la vez—. Eso es una fantasía nada más.

—Los recuerdos y las fantasías se pueden hacer muy parecidos si uno no presta la suficiente atención. —Se puso a trenzar unos trozos de césped mientras elevaba la mirada al firmamento nocturno, todavía demasiado brillante como para que pudieran verse las estrellas—. Y quizá pensar que Shinra dejó de existir pueda convertirse en algo real para mí, no sé... culpa al mako por la confusión.

Sadie río de forma sincera, entrecerrando los ojos. —No hay ningún estudio que diga que el mako cause ese efecto secundario.

—¿Ah no? Entonces debe ser verdad, y no una ilusión _mako-inducida_ —La miró con picardía, frunciendo el ceño de forma maliciosa—. Y si te pones muy crítica de mis recuerdos los haré más interesantes, diré que fui tu primer amor y te rompí el corazón o algo así.

La joven arqueó las cejas sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo. —No te hagas el chistoso, ¿o es que no tienes suficiente con Cissnei?

Esta vez fue Zack el que soltó una risa, recordando la farsa que la Turco había montado a sus espaldas:

—No me hagas pensar en eso ahora —agregó mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las rodillas—. Cissnei me dejó como un _Don Juan_ frente a mis padres. Aún tengo que pedirle explicaciones por eso.

—Apuesto... —Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura, con la más pura sinceridad en sus palabras— ...que les agradaría Aerith.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, mas esta vez fue uno de camaradería. Uno que Zack interrumpió para tomar el teléfono móvil mientras meneaba la cabeza a la vez que sonreía:

—Yo creo lo mismo. La adorarían... y ella a ellos también.

Sadie se acercó a él, hasta quedar hombro con hombro mientras husmeaba en la pantalla del móvil. —Llámala, haz el intento. Será distinto si escucha tu voz, lo prometo.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, pero encontró curioso el hecho de que era incapaz de molestarse con las palabras de Sadie. Era como si ella expresara todo aquello que él ni siquiera se permitía aceptar que sentía.

A causa de la extrañeza que le inspiró, giró el rostro para observar el de ella y descubrió que la joven lo miraba expectante en la oscuridad, con los ojos llenos de ansiedad contenida. Ansiedad que hacía que sus pupilas oscurecidas por la noche temblaran dentro de sus ojos cristalinos.

No pudo evitar que una emoción imprevista lo tomara desprevenido, haciéndolo abrir la boca un palmo ante la súbita revelación:

Era hermosa. Más que hermosa, adorable. Y el corazón se le encogió al contemplar como su propia identidad parecía desdoblarse en dos personas diferentes. Una que le parecía totalmente ajena; que deseaba tomar el rostro amable de aquella que tanto hacía por él, de quien le era tan devota como incondicional, y besarlo hasta hacer desaparecer sus tiernos labios por completo bajo los suyos.

Y otra, la que sentía como suya; observaba a su contra parte con sorpresa y condena a la vez. Acusándola con disgusto de haber perdido la cordura, de no pensar con claridad.

De no pensar en Aerith.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sadie lo interrumpió. Y gracias a Gaia que le puso un alto a la dicotomía que se había producido entre ese nuevo aspecto de su persona y su yo de siempre, porque le aterró pensar en el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos antes de que hablara—. ¿No sabes marcar?

—Ah. —Se la quedó viendo un instante, tratando de disimular la dificultad que tenía para pensar con claridad—. Creo, creo que sí... Es decir, no. —Le extendió el aparato con torpeza, casi soltándolo antes de que ella lo sujetara otra vez—. Es un modelo nuevo y... estuve mucho tiempo en la banca.

—Ya me parecía. —Sadie sonrió de lado, marcando el número mientras le daba otro sermón acerca de como debía aprender a pedir ayuda. Para alivio y desdicha del ex Soldado, parecía no haber notado su curioso momento de confusión.

De hecho, seguía totalmente inmersa en sus esfuerzos por acercarlo más y más a Aerith... alejándolo de su persona a la vez. Pero claro que a ella nada de eso parecía importarle, ¡ya que ignoraba por completo la angustia que lo embargaba!

La mujer había sujetado su hombro, a modo de apoyo, para animarlo a seguir. Y lo observaba con atención... ¿o era adoración? No podía distinguirlo y esa otra persona en su interior le gritaba que era lo segundo.

Sus finos dedos sobre su cuerpo se sintieron peligrosos en lugar de reconfortantes y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no perderse de nuevo en otro mar de sospechas sin fundamentos, y afanes sin sentido que no hacían sino menguar el amor que decía sentir por Aerith.

Aquella por quien su corazón pedía una y otra vez.

No pudo evitar pensar en la gran ironía de que esa mujer metiche que siempre parecía saberlo todo de él, no adivinara sus sentimientos en el momento previo a que Aerith contestara la llamada.

—Sadie.

La joven volteó a verlo al instante. —¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Emm... —Negó bruscamente, indicándole que llamara con un movimiento de la mano—. Deja. No es nada. Sólo tengo que pensar bien en que decir.

—Sólo háblale como lo hacías siempre. Creo que si dos personas se aman... —Hizo una pausa para terminar de marcar el número, extendiéndole el móvil al oír de tono de espera— ...nada es imposible de resolver.

Zack tomó el aparato, vacilante, y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras los tonos agudos de la espera se sucedían como campanadas lentas y pesadas.

El día anterior no habría previsto que sus emociones estuvieran tan fuera de foco y sus deseos tan desordenados, al oír la voz que contestó del otro lado, con un repentino:

 _«_ _—¿Diga?_ _»_

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	20. Caperucita y el lobo feroz

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **"Caperucita y el lobo feroz"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack frunció el ceño al oír que no era Aerith, sino otra mujer, quien había contestado la llamada:

—He dicho, _¿diga?_ ¿Hay alguien ahí? —volvió a increpar la desconocida, la impaciencia se dejaba ver a través de su voz.

—Eh, sí... —El ex Soldado se alejó un poco, caminando en dirección a la casa—. Quería hablar con Aerith, si es posible.

—Oh... —Se hizo una pausa larga y Zack notó que se podía escuchar bastante alboroto (incluso sirenas policiales), en el fondo de la llamada—. Lo siento... No sé como explicarlo pero... estamos en medio de algo muy grave. ¿No... está usted en Midgar también?

—Ah, no. —negó, mientras sus facciones se iban endureciendo más y más—. Estoy bastante lejos... ¿Pasa...? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Eh... —La mujer le dirigió unas palabras a unas personas que (Zack supuso), estaban a su alrededor. Pareció recordar la llamada unos segundos más tarde y volvió a ella para terminar de explicarse—. Será mejor que encienda las noticias... llámeme cuando lo haga. Le diré lo que pasó con ella después sólo... sólo... ¡sólo vea la televisión!

Y sin decir más cortó el aparato. Dejando a su interlocutor tan pálido como perplejo.

—No era ella, ¿o sí? —Sadie lo alcanzó—. ¿Hay problemas?

—Todavía tenemos que enterarnos de ellos.

—¿Eh?.

—Ven. Sígueme. —Se adelantó a largos pasos, apretando el teléfono móvil de Sadie con tanta fuerza como para romperlo—. Tenemos que ver las noticias.

La joven obedeció mientras sentía que un poderoso presentimiento se apoderaba de su visión, nublándola y haciendo todo lo que la rodeaba más difuso y descolorido. Casi no sintió el viaje de vuelta y cuando menos quiso darse cuenta estaban atravesando la sala de la casa, que estaba oscura y tranquila.

Los padres de Zack estaban en la habitación contigua. De pie frente al viejo televisor que iluminaba la cocina con una luz verdosa, producto de la energía de Shinra.

Los gritos de dolor, terror y desesperación podían oírse por toda la casa.

Ambos se acercaron con reticencia, como si no quisieran enterarse de lo ocurrido. O, al menos... trataran de retardar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. La señora Fair volteó hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le extendía los brazos a su hijo en un abrazo que el joven no alcanzó a devolver, ya que toda su atención se concentraba en entender lo que había ocurrido:

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Qué tragedia tan horrible! —exclamó hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Zack—. ¡Esa pobre gente! ¡Esa pobre, pobre gente!

Sadie iba a hablar cuando la distrajo la súbita aparición del reportero (visiblemente alterado, cubierto de polvo y heridas varias), quien rompió los lamentos de los presentes con un informe de lo sucedido:

 _«_ _—La placa superior del sector siete se ha desprendido y aplastado los suburbios en su totalidad. Datos primarios señalan que la dirección de Shinra programó su separación luego de que la asociación terrorista Avalancha hiciera estallar las instalaciones días atrás._ _»_

 _«_ _—_ _El motivo dado por parte de representantes de la empresa ha sido la localización de la base terrorista en esa zona, y el supuesto apoyo de los residentes a la causa. Se han perdido... incontables vidas humanas después de este funesto acto. Tanto de la placa inferior como de la superior... Gaia nos ayude, Gaia... nos ayude —_ finalizó el hombre con la voz hecha un hilo por la emoción.»

—Shinra no va a poder salir de esta —musitó el señor Pavel mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros a su sollozante esposa—. Es demasiado.

Sadie se quedó inmóvil, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión mientras veía con incredulidad los restos retorcidos del distrito en el que creció. Su mente desbordada ante la posibilidad de que cada una de las personas que conocía hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era igual que con Angeal... pero esta vez eran cientos, miles de _Angeals_. Todos muriendo al mismo tiempo, una y otra vez.

—No pudieron... —murmuró con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión, los brazos colgando a ambos lados de un cuerpo tan rígido como una columna de piedra—. No pudieron hacer algo así. La gente... los niños... ¡Aerith!

Oír el nombre de la florista hizo que Zack volviera en sí. Pues hasta entonces no había hecho más que contemplar las imágenes de la TV como si estas provinieran de un sueño del que trataba en vano de despertar.

Tomó el móvil de forma mecánica, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Marcando el número mientras le daba una breve palmada en la espalda a Sadie; un gesto de compasión que la chica (todavía susurrando los nombres de aquellos que no tenían chances de haber sobrevivido) no fue capaz de agradecer.

El tono de espera se le hizo eterno. Pero, finalmente, la mujer de antes volvió a dejarse oír:

—¡Sí! Es usted otra vez, ¿verdad?

La voz le salió áspera y grave, encontrando dificultad para armar la frase cuya respuesta podía llegar arruinarle la vida si resultaba negativa:

—¿Ella está... está bien?

—No resultó herida. La sacaron de allí antes de que soltaran la placa.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Soltó un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras sentía que su corazón se hacía más ligero—. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? Su madre... ¿está a salvo también?

—La señora Elmyra está bien. El asunto del que tenemos que preocuparnos se debe a _quién_ la sacó del lugar del accidente.

—No entiendo...

—Shinra... —Hizo una pausa para calmar la rabia que le hervía la sangre al mencionar al gigante empresarial que acababa de asesinar a los suyos—. Un Turco se la llevó en su helicóptero cuando trataba de evacuar nuestra base. Su madre acaba de confiarnos que ella... —Se detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez para asegurarse de que hablaba con alguien de confianza—. ¿Tú... quién eres? Eres... ¿un amigo o algo así?

—Me... me llamo Zack. —Dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos, inseguro acerca de su actual relación con la joven. ¿Podía decir que era su novia? ¿Podía darse ese lujo luego de cuatro largos años de ausencia... luego de que ella le dijera que era una aberración que no deseaba volver a ver con vida?

—Zack —repitió quien estaba del otro lado de forma grave, como si la sorprendiera oír el nombre—. No eres de... Shinra, ¿o sí?

—Ah... —Negó con la cabeza—. No. No lo soy. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras miraba a sus padres de reojo—: Aerith y yo fuimos amigos... _cercanos_ hace unos años y... quería hablar con ella otra vez. Recu... perar el contacto.

—Eso es demasiado conveniente, ¿eh?

—Oye. No me apuntes a mí. Tampoco sé quien diablos eres tú después de todo.

—¿Me crees de Shinra? —Soltó una risa pedante, mientras elevaba la voz—. Soy Tifa Lockhart. Miembro de Avalancha.

—Bien. Entonces escúchame, _Tifa_. Sé que Aerith estaba en sus filas desde hace horas nada más. Y si Shinra llega a hacerle algo por su culp-

—¡TIFA! —Sadie le arrancó el móvil de las manos, sujetándolo contra su rostro como si se tratara de la vida misma—. ¡TIFA! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!

—¡Ah! ¿Quién está ahí?

—¡SOY YO, SADIE! —Soltó una risa ahogada, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces—. ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estás bien! ¡¿Cómo están los demás?!

Zack se la quedó viendo mientras torcía los labios levemente. Por un instante había olvidado que su camarada pertenecía a la organización terrorista que acababa de lograr que secuestraran al amor de su vida.

—¡¿Sadie?! —Tifa rió a su vez—. ¡También me alegra oírte! ¡Pensé... que estabas en algún lugar de los suburbios cuando sucedió!

—No, no. Tuve que irme lejos para ayudar a un amigo que me necesitaba.

—¿El tal Zack?

—Ese mismo. ¿Están todos bien?

—Bueno... —Tifa soltó un suspiro, apretando los dientes al hablar—. Aquí sólo estamos Barret, Cloud y yo... no hay señales de Wedge y los demás...

—Por la santísima revolución... ¿Y Aerith?

—Se la llevaron. Los malditos Turcos la secuestraron cuando trataba de sacar a Marlene y los demás del _Séptimo cielo_...

—¿Qué pasó con Marle?

—Esos desalmados la arrancaron de sus brazos y la arrojaron del helicóptero cuando pasaban por encima nuestro. Cloud la atajó sin problemas y parece no tener heridas graves... sólo un terror del que no creo se pueda recuperar en varios años.

—¡Esos asquerosos perros de Shinra! —Frunció el ceño hasta que le dolió la frente, sin dejar de observar a los civiles que buscaban angustiados a sus familiares debajo de los escombros—. ¡¿Qué diablos quieren con ella?!

—Su madre acaba de confesarnos que... Aerith es más especial de lo que parece a simple vista.

—¿Qué...? —Alejó un poco el móvil de su rostro al notar que Zack se acercaba para oír la conversación, permitiéndole estar al tanto de la misma.

—Elmyra dijo que pertenece a una raza casi extinta a... _los Cetra_.

—¿Cetras? —Sadie parpadeó, dirigiéndole una mirada perpleja a Zack, quien parecía estar al tanto de la herencia de la florista, dado que se limitaba a asentir con seriedad—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Eran seres antiguos. Que podían comunicarse con el planeta e influenciar en las corrientes enérgicas del mismo a voluntad. Elmyra nos dijo que la verdadera madre de Aerith y ella estuvieron presas en Shinra durante años, hasta que escaparon y... la madre falleció a causa de las heridas que le infligieron las tropas.

Sadie asintió sin decir nada, recordando las palabras de Aerith en la noche en que se reunió con Zack en su jardín:

 _«_ _—Nunca te lo... nunca se lo dije a Zack. Pero... pasé los primeros años de mi vida en un laboratorio de Shinra. Mi madre... estaba presa allí y vi, a algunos como tú. No tan avanzados pero... aún así de vacíos._ _»_

Tifa continuó:

—Shinra quería usar las habilidades de los Cetra para acceder a un sitio llamado La tierra prometida, supuestamente... es una fuente de mako que puede volverse infinita si alguien con las... _facultades_ de Aerith logra influenciar en ella.

—Esos idiotas quieren secar el planeta —gruñó por lo bajo, inspirando hondo antes de volver a hablar—. Al menos eso nos asegura que no la van a herir mientras la necesiten.

—Lo que me preocupa en realidad... es que quieran obligarla. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, pero se ve a simple vista que jamás haría algo para dañar la tierra.

—Tranquila. No llegaran siquiera a tener la posibilidad. Zack y yo iremos a darles una mano. No nos esperen, los alcanzaremos en un momento.

Zack asintió apretando los labios en una línea, tomando la palabra por primera vez en un buen rato:

—Tengan cuidado. Los de Shinra no tienen escrúpulos a la hora de defender sus ideas retorcidas. Estén listos para lo que sea. Hay cosas horribles defendiendo los pisos más altos del edificio.

—Ah. Entonces conoces Shinra por dentro... —La mujer torció la nariz, aún desconfiada del amigo de la desaparecida Aerith—. ¿Seguro que no estuviste ahí antes?

—Seguro —mintió sin remordimientos, ahora no era el momento para complicar las cosas. Lo único que importaba era conseguir sacar a Aerith de ese lugar.

—Bien... nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes si se presenta algo nuevo que reportar. Nos vemos pronto, Sadie.

—Adiós Tifa, buena suerte.

* * *

El Presidente Shinra, (un hombre corpulento y de pocas pulgas) meneó la cabeza mientras contemplaba el interior del tanque de cristal que el Profesor Ciretan Hojo le señalaba. Aerith se hallaba encerrada en el mismo, observándolos con los ojos ardiendo de furia desde un rincón:

—No sé... ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la Tierra Prometida si esperamos a que lo decida por sí misma? Tenemos que forzarla a que colabore antes de que-

—No pueden hacerle daño, ¡estúpidos! —lo interrumpió teatralmente, elevando la mirada por sobre sus numerosos informes con la boca desencajada de frustración—. ¡Me he cansado de repetir que el estrés limita los poderes de estos especímenes! ¡¿O es que ya nadie me escucha en este lugar?!

—No, Profesor... lo sabemos. Ellos no se pueden... _comunicar con el planeta_ y toda esa cháchara si no están... —Dio un respingo, fastidiado ante el hecho de tener que anteponer los sentimientos de una chiquilla ante los intereses de su empresa— ... _a salvo_.

—Exactamente. —Hojo arqueó las cejas hasta que casi tocaron el límite superior de su frente—. La madre era diez veces más poderosa que _la cría_. Y gracias a que los idiotas de tus guardias amenazaron a _su cachorro_ , terminó por espantarse y huir. ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Para ser muerta a tiros mientras hacía _lo que cualquier_ _animal_ _haría..._ buscar un sitio seguro para vivir!

El Presidente hizo una mueca al oír como el hombre de ciencia se refería a quienes le parecían dos seres humanos normales. Pero se encogió de hombros y se llevó un habano a la boca, haciendo a un lado las críticas que pudiera tener ante la forma de pensar de su empleado. Mientras hiciera bien su trabajo no importaba _bajo que_ ideologías lo llevara a cabo.

—Sí, sí. Fue un error pasado y no podemos hacer nada por ello. Ifalna está muerta y su hija es todo lo que nos queda. Pero tratamos durante años de hacerla volver a la compañía por las buenas... ¿qué la haría cambiar de opinión ahora que la trajimos a la fuerza?

—Oh. ¿Pero cuándo he dicho que pretendía hacerla cooperar?

—No... No entiendo, Hojo. —Mordió el puro entre los dientes, empezando a perder la paciencia—. ¿Cómo diablos va a llevarnos a la Tierra Prometida en contra de su voluntad?

—Ella no lo hará. —Tomó una planilla y se paró en la plataforma junto al Presidente—. Ya se ha vuelto demasiado hostil y torturarla no es una opción... —Sonrió amablemente, mientras contemplaba a la chica como quien observa a un cachorro indefenso durmiendo en el fondo de una caja de cartón—. La única forma de cooperación que obtendremos de ella será su sangre.

El mandatario arrugó la nariz, moviendo el espeso bigote hacia arriba mientras trataba de entender el retorcido proceso de razonamiento de su científico estrella:

—¿Su... sangre? ¿Hablas de la herencia Cetra?

—¡Exacto! —Hojo soltó una risita triunfal—. Claro que el nuevo espécimen tendrá un menor porcentaje de sangre Cetra. Dado que se diluye cada vez que se reproducen... pero he ideado una especie de... _parche_ , para compensar la debilidad de su propia cría.

—Pero... eso significa que esta mujer está... ¡¿embarazada?!

—¡Oh no! —Volvió a reír, compadeciéndose de la estupidez de su interlocutor. Le divertía el poder contemplar la lentitud con la que se acercaba a conclusiones que a él le eran casi espontáneas—. ¡Pero lo estará pronto!

Aerith abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, abrazándose a sí misma y pegando la espalda al cristal al oír la funesta predicción de su captor.

—¿Y cuál es ese _parche?_ —El Presidente retrocedió un paso, hasta él temía que la mente maquiavélica de Hojo concibiera hacerlo partícipe de sus siniestras intenciones—. ¿Otro Cetra?

Hojo soltó un gemido de agonía, arrojando la planilla contra el cristal del tanque. —¡NO! ¡Agh... por el santísimo método científico! ¡¿Es que no hemos quedado en qué esta criatura es la última de su especie con vida?!

—Ah... S, sí... lo siento, lo olvidé.

—No me extraña, no me extraña... —Se inclinó para tomar la planilla y apartó algunos grasosos jirones de cabello que se le habían pegado al rostro—. Se me ha ocurrido que puedo matar a dos pájaros de un mismo tiro; no sólo tendremos un Cetra dócil y cooperativo. Sino que también podemos tener uno que nos permita sacar el máximo provecho de nuestras investigaciones.

—Explícate mejor, Hojo. —Shinra soltó una bocanada de humo, mientras su mirada se posaba en uno de los numerosos anillos de oro que decoraban su mano derecha, con la que sostenía el habano mientras expulsaba el aire viciado—. No soy hombre de ciencia.

—Sí. —Forzó una sonrisa, apretando los dientes de forma exagerada—. Eso lo tengo claro.

—Necesitamos más de cien años de trabajo para comprender la totalidad del genoma de la especie Cetra —continuó—. Y aún si esta mujer nos permitiera realizar todas las pruebas que son necesarias para eso... no viviría lo suficiente. Por eso necesitamos una cría, una con una esperanza de vida mil veces más longeva que la de esa sucia sangre humana que ha corrompido las venas de la madre.

—Oh. ¿Un Cetra... inmortal? Eso suena genial para nuestra empresa, dicen que la Tierra Prometida se mueve a través del planeta de forma aleatoria y por lo tanto sería maravilloso el poder conocer su localización en todo momento.

—Sí. De eso se trata... ¡Pero todavía hay más! —Sus ojos brillaron con malicia detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos enormes—. ¡Podríamos obtener conocimientos diez veces más grandes que la posición de la Tierra Prometida si se logra concebir un espécimen de semejante naturaleza!

—Por supuesto. Imagino que necesitará de la ayuda del centro de inseminación artificial de los Laboratorios Shinra, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Inseminación artificial?! —Se le saltó una vena de la frente, mientras caminaba a pasos largos rumbo al panel de control que se encargaba del área en donde estaba presa Aerith—. ¡Que estupidez! ¡Eso no es nada científico! ¡Se deben simular las condiciones que ambos experimentarían en un entorno natural para obtener los resultados más cercanos a la realidad!

—Em... —El hombre se tambaleó, abriendo la boca un palmo y por poco dejando caer el cigarro de la boca—. ¿Estás diciendo que vas a... hacer _que lo hagan_ frente a ti?

Hojo sonrió de forma maliciosa, mientras oprimía un botón que elevó una plataforma circular desde el subsuelo hasta el interior del tanque, causando que Aerith se pusiera de pie con torpeza y escapara hacia el otro extremo de su prisión:

—¿De qué otra manera sino?

La cautiva palideció tanto de sorpresa como de pavor al ver que no era un ser humano, sino una bestia de cuatro patas, similar a un enorme león con la melena cortada en un estilo militar, quien hacía aparición en su prisión.

El animal meneaba la cola por encima de su lomo, haciendo temblar la misteriosa llama que adornaba la punta con cada movimiento.

—Eso... no es una persona. —Shinra abrió los ojos como platos, sujetando el habano que acabó por resbalar de su boca—. ¡¿Es... esa cosa lo que quieres cruzar con... esa pobre jovencita?!

Hojo lo miró por sobre el hombro, su expresión era la que habría ostentado si le hubieran preguntado si usaba anteojos porque no podía ver bien:

—No. Sólo lo metí ahí para que haga de celestino entre ella y el aire. —Puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura mientras dejaba caer la cabeza entre los hombros—. ¡Claro que ese es el candidato para el apareamiento! ¡¿Para qué diablos estaría ahí dentro sino...?!

El Presidente hizo una mueca, asqueado ante la situación pero sin intenciones de hacer nada por detenerla.

—A ver... —Observó el tanque por sobre su hombro, Aerith estaba aplastada contra el cristal, golpeándolo a la vez que suplicaba que la sacaran de ahí, mientras la criatura se dedicaba a rascarse las pulgas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo— ...no creo que funcione de esta forma, Profesor.

—¿Eh?

Se llevó el puro a los labios otra vez, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje color escarlata:

—Que no creo que vayan a concebir un nuevo Cetra sólo estando encerrados en el mismo espacio.

—¡Ah pero que ignorancia! —Hojo golpeó la planilla contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza de forma dramática—. ¡Sólo deles tiempo! Un observador debe tener paciencia y esperar a que sucedan los acontecimientos. No se puede interrumpir el ritmo del ciclo natural de-

—Sí, sí. Está bien. —Shinra soltó un respingo, tan aburrido de la conversación como sorprendido de oír a un tipo con tan pocos escrúpulos como él mismo hablar de _respetar los ciclos naturales_ —. Vamos a mi oficina y te daré el aval para todas las cosas que necesites hacer en tu pequeño... _proyecto_.

—Ya tengo un nombre para esta serie de experimentos. —Soltó una risita por lo bajo, mientras seguía al mandatario al exterior del recinto—. _Caperucita y el lobo feroz_.

Aerith los observó desaparecer en la lejanía, apagaron las luces del complejo tras de sí y sintió pánico al quedarse totalmente a oscuras. Lo único que podía ver era el pelaje anaranjado de la criatura, iluminado por su cola de fuego.

Trató de ponerse de pie lentamente, intentando escapar sin que el felino notara que se movía. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que era una pésima idea, pero la desesperación venció a la razón y se irguió de forma torpe y vacilante.

 _«_ _—No tienes que tener miedo de mí, jovencita._ _»_

Se quedó helada al oír la voz grave que procedía del animal. Tan ocupada estaba en su afán de procesar el hecho de que el bizarro ente podía hablar, que ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Podemos usar los planes de ese horrible científico en su contra. Si somos lo suficientemente inteligentes.

—Puedes hablar... —Giró sobre sí misma, con una sonrisa de incredulidad estampada en todo el rostro—. Más que eso, ¡pensar!

El felino volvió a rascarse con una de sus patas traseras. —Todos los seres pueden pensar. Una Cetra debería saber eso.

Aerith parpadeó lentamente, avanzando un paso hacia la luz:

—Tú sabes lo que soy.

—Llevo unos cuantos años escuchando los delirios de ese tipejo asqueroso. Si quisiera podría dedicarme a experimentar en seres inocentes mejor que él...

—Oh... —La joven se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, quedando de frente a su misterioso compañero de reclusión—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te disculpes. Ambos somos víctimas del mismo destino. —Entrecerró un ojo (pues estaba tuerto del derecho), mientras bajaba la voz con la finalidad de no ser oído por las cámaras de seguridad—. Pero podemos alzarnos sobre eso sí trabajamos juntos.

Aerith asintió varias veces con pequeños movimientos de su cabeza, mientras cerraba el espacio entre ambos con una sonrisa pícara. —¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

—Bien, joven Aerith. —Los colmillos del felino brillaron bajo la luz mortecina de la flama—. Démosle a ese sujeto una razón para respetar a la naturaleza.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: _._**

¡Hola amigos! **estoy escribiendo el episodio número 21 a la fecha del 06/05/17.** Pero tengo tendinitis en la mano derecha y por lo tanto me tardaré un poco en actualizar. ¡Gracias por la comprensión!


	21. El mal latente

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **"El mal latente"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack despertó al oír un grito desgarrador a mitad de la noche y se levantó a los tumbos del lugar que ocupaba en el suelo, junto al sillón en el que Sadie dormía profundamente.

El comedor de la casa estaba a oscuras y parecía ser el único que había despertado de tal manera, ya que la joven seguía dormida; acurrucada bajo los cobertores que la señora Fair le había puesto encima sin que lo notara.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, observando el área alrededor mientras trataba de calmarse. Todo parecía en orden... la sala se veía oscura y tranquila, confirmando que el grito sólo había sido producto de un mal sueño. No era de extrañarse dada la ansiedad que lo carcomía desde que se enteró que tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para abandonar Gongaga.

Fue su padre quien le recordó que el tren sólo pasaba una vez al día y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ir al rescate de Aerith en ese mismo instante. Por más grande que fuera su frustración... el tren no llegaría antes ni después; sino cuando era debido.

Pensó que no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, mas al parecer en algún momento de la misma lo había vencido el cansancio sin que se diera cuenta.

Estaba descalzo, y se le hizo extraño no escuchar el golpeteo sordo de sus botas contra el suelo al desplazarse a través de la habitación. Lo último que recordaba (o quizá lo primero, si se ponía a pensar en sí mismo como alguien que fue creado en un laboratorio), de la vida como Soldado era la interminable huida de las tropas de Shinra.

Un año entero, viviendo en la incertidumbre de no saber cuando iba a respirar por última vez... o cuando iba a hacerlo Cloud. Jamás había tiempo para dormir. El buscar satisfacer cualquier necesidad podía resultar en la decisión que los condenara para siempre. Sea a la muerte... o al laboratorio infernal del que tanto les costó escapar.

Se masajeó las sienes mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Al final sus ansias de recuperar el amor de Aerith habían sido las que consiguieron echar por tierra sus probabilidades de salir con vida. Y arruinado quizá... las de su mejor amigo también. Dejó de pensar con claridad por tan sólo un instante y todo por lo que había peleado se fue al traste en cuestión de minutos.

Ahora aquella que adoraba se encontraba presa entre los colmillos filosos de la corporación maldita, a punto de ser devorada como ellos dos lo fueron... ¿Qué destino horrible le esperaría si no podían rescatarla a tiempo? El sólo pensar en verla pasar por un décimo de las penurias que él recordaba le hizo enfermar al instante. Aerith y Cloud estaban perdidos, Angeal muerto... y quizá-

Pasos.

Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, provenientes de la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta: en donde se encontraba el dormitorio de sus padres. Pero no eran los viejos zapatos de cuero de Pavel Fair, ni los suecos de la señora del hogar los que martillaban lentamente en los oídos del ex Soldado: eran botas. Botas como las que él mismo siempre llevaba encima.

Volteó lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose en guardia con los sentidos soltando chispazos como solían hacerlo cuando la adrenalina interactuaba con el mako de su sangre. Pero al llevar las manos a la espalda notó que las dos pistolas que llevaba en la parte trasera de su correaje habían desaparecido.

—No te molestes —musitó la voz de quien bajaba las escaleras, acercándose más y más a la tenue luz de luna que iluminaba débilmente el comedor—. Mi espada cortaría los cañones aún antes de que llegaras a apretar el gatillo.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo y su mirada se clavó en ese rostro que conocía de memoria. —¡No... No puede ser!

El extraño bajó unos escalones más, dejando ver la sonrisa que coronaba un prolijo uniforme de Soldado que acompañaba a su dueño en cada paso que daba. —Siempre supiste que eras una copia. ¿Por qué sería tan impensable que el verdadero se pasara a saludar?

No podía negar que algo en su interior le había advertido que eso era más que posible. Pero verse a sí mismo, de pie a escasos centímetros suyo y sonriendo de la misma forma que él lo hacía... era tan bizarro como aterrador. Zack retrocedió un paso, y soltó una risa nerviosa al notar que la _Buster Sword_ ; la espada de Angeal, reposaba sobre la espalda de su misterioso gemelo:

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? No puedes llevarla contigo...

El otro fingió sorpresa, sin borrar la sonrisa confidente de su rostro al hacerlo:

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla? Es la espada de mi mentor.

Zack frunció el ceño, sin saber si sentirse fastidiado o furioso. —Porque se la di a Cloud antes de morir, idiota.

—Ah. —El recién llegado sonrió de lado, sus labios arqueándose en una mueca maliciosa que le provocó un escalofrío a su interlocutor—. Tú no hiciste nada, _copia_. Yo lo hice. Y como fue mi decisión creo que tengo autoridad para retractarme de ella ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas?

—La recuperé. Cómo debía ser. Ahora que estoy vivo no tiene sentido que ese recluta bueno para nada sea mi legado. —Se cruzó de brazos mientras reía con ganas—. Cloud Strife no tiene a donde volver. Sus sueños y su honor se quemaron junto con ese pequeño pueblucho suyo.

—CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA... —Oprimió los dedos dentro de los puños, haciendo crujir sus dientes entre sí mientras buscaba una manera de romper la guardia del tipejo... cosa que se le hacía harto difícil al estar desarmado en presencia de alguien que portaba una espada de dos metros de largo por medio de ancho.

—¿O qué? —Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con tres pasos firmes—. Si una copia ataca al original... ¿no es justo que sea considerada como un enemigo a derrotar? ¿Cuántas copias de Génesis y Angeal derroté en mis viajes, hmm? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Apuesto a que tus recuerdos artificiales son más eficientes que mi memoria humana... así que quizá tengas un número más exacto que brindar.

Zack tensó la mandíbula, casi escupiendo las palabras al responder:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me largue y te ceda el lugar? ¡Pues bien... eso haré! —Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar la casa para no tener que escuchar nada más, cuando su alter ego soltó una risa jovial:

—¿Cederme el lugar? Cómo si lo hubieras tomado alguna vez... No, _copia._ No quiero que te vayas sin antes recibir el obsequio que tengo para ti.

—Déjate de juegos retorcidos. —Lo miró por sobre el hombro, deteniéndose—. No me importa seguir siendo el objeto de tus burlas y provocaciones. ¿Quieres ser Zack? Por mí adelante... —Apretó los labios en una línea, demasiado sobrepasado por las emociones como para pelear contra la necesidad de quedarse en ese hogar que sentía como suyo.

—Ah. No creo haber pedido tu permiso, ¿o sí? De todos modos... he decidido que no tiene más sentido apegarse a esta forma de ser. Los héroes están muy sobre valorados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las copias se aferran mucho a la identidad en la que fueron basadas. Pero cuando eres el verdadero... puedes decidir quien quieres ser. Cambiar a tu antojo, una y otra vez. Sin que nadie tenga voz sobre el sendero que decides tomar... —Entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con una dicha que a Zack se le hacía tan horripilante como macabra—. Puedes convertirte en un asesino y nadie dirá que dejaste de ser Zack Fair. No pensarán que eres un clon, sólo que enloqueciste.

Silencio. Se permitió abrir la boca un palmo, mientras su corazón se encogía sobre sí mismo ante la revelación que aparecía en el fondo de su mente. El otro sonrió suavemente al ver la reacción, bajando la voz para hacer sus palabras más íntimas, más personales:

—No todos los gritos pertenecen a tus pesadillas, mi querida marioneta... algunos son tan reales como esa identidad que jamás llegarás a tener...

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —El sonido del desgarrador grito femenino que había oído al despertar hizo eco en su interior y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente al piso superior—. ¡Mis padres-

—No son tus padres. No lo han sido jamás... —El extraño llevó la mano al mango de su espada, elevándola en el aire y dejando ver la sangre que salpicaba el acero en toda su extensión—. Y ahora tampoco son los míos. Porque así lo he decidido. Si estás muerto... no puedes ser el padre de nadie, ¿verdad?

—¡BASTARDO! —Se arrojó hacia él sin pensar, y el golpe que le propinó la espada de su oponente lo mandó a volar directo hacia la estufa, contra la que dio un golpe sordo que le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Se puso de pie tras el impacto inicial, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada—. ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

—Los mandé a donde pertenecen. —Le sonrió mientras una luminosidad diabólica pintaba sus facciones, haciéndolas cada vez más distintas de las suyas y más parecidas a las de alguien que no lograba distinguir con claridad—. Al planeta... un lugar que una copia nunca pisará.

Zack se llevó las manos al estómago al sentir un dolor agudo en el mismo, bajó la mirada y notó que un río de sangre fluía entre ambas, escapando de su cuerpo como aquella funesta tarde en la que recordaba haber perdido la vida. Algo dentro de la cabeza le empezó a martillear el cráneo sin cesar y no pudo evitar retroceder a los tumbos, tratando en vano de mantener el equilibrio:

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Por... por qué-

—Porque puedo. —Su sonrisa felina se desvaneció por completo, mientras le arrojaba al rostro la sangre que había pertenecido a quienes creía sus padres, con una sacudida breve y eficiente de su espada—. Eso te pasa por dormirte, _copia_.

—¡Cá... Cállate! —Trató de ponerse de pie, pero ya no conseguía sentir sus extremidades. Las veía moverse, mas no respondían a sus pensamientos.

El perder el control sobre su cuerpo le hizo recordar a las interminables drogas paralizantes, las camillas del laboratorio, el cautiverio insoportable del que había sido esclavo... y eso acabó por quebrarlo. Dejándolo a merced del extraño que se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban, sus pupilas filosas penetrando la mirada aterrada de la copia que había perdido toda autonomía sobre sus propias acciones.

—Tu voluntad fue más fácil de quebrar que la de Angeal. Mucho... más... fácil. —Elevó las comisuras con delicia, observando a su derecha a través de su larga, sedosa cabellera blanquecina—. Oh, parece que dije la palabra clave...

Zack se esforzó por seguir con sus ojos la mirada del monstruo, y descubrió que hasta moverlos le costaba trabajo. Sadie estaba de pie frente a ellos, su rostro parecía puro e ingenuo debajo de la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Se preguntó por qué no estaba sorprendida, ¡¿por qué no reaccionaba ante lo que veía?! Y su sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando la vio pasar entre él y su atacante, como si el último fuera invisible para ella. Quiso hablar, pero la voz se le atragantó a media garganta y no pudo ni siquiera controlar a donde veía. La fuerza que el monstruo tenía sobre él dejó sus ojos fijos en los de Sadie, quien se arrodillaba frente a él con una expresión amable en los suyos:

—Zack... ¿has tenido otra pesadilla?

 _«—¡Huye!»_

—Parecía que habían matado a alguien. —Hizo un mohín mientras sonreía con picardía, su voz se le hizo muy parecida a la de su propia madre—. ¿Acaso estás buscando excusas para no ayudar con la granja?

 _«—¡Vete!»_

Tembló bajo la fuerza de una voluntad invisible que movía su mano hacia la cintura de Sadie, que le ordenaba a sus dedos enroscarse en torno a la empuñadura de la pistola que la joven llevaba siempre consigo. ¡Y ella seguía sin darse cuenta de nada! ¡Sin notar lo que pasaba ni por un momento!

La frustración que lo invadió le humedeció los ojos, dificultándole la visión.

Parpadeó dos veces... y se terminó. En la primera vio aparecer el arma entre su rostro y el de la mujer. En la segunda... su rostro despedazado detrás de la explosión del cañón.

— _¡NOOO...!_ —Se desgarró la garganta en un grito, incorporándose del suelo en medio de un enredo de cobertores que amenazaba por estrangularlo. Miró alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, encontrándose con las manos de Sadie sobre sus hombros, quien lo sujetaba aún más sorprendida que él:

—¡Zack, Zack! ¡Ha sido un sueño, calma, calma!

—¡¿Un... q, qué...?!

—¡Estabas teniendo una pesadilla...! —Le apoyó una mano en el hombro sin despegar su mirada de la suya—. Estabas soñando, tranquilo.

—Un sueño... —Se quedó viendo ese rostro que acababa de ver desaparecer apenas unos segundos atrás, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Sí. Me despertaste... Oí que decías algo acerca de huir. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Pero era tu cabeza jugándote una mala pasada. Estás bien, estamos bien.

—Diablos... —Se pasó una mano por la frente, dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros— ... lo siento. Parecía... muy real.

—No, no. —Dejó caer ambos brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sentada frente a él—. Sé que lo era. No te disculpes... —Frunció las cejas mientras suspiraba por lo bajo—: ¿Fue muy malo?

—Horripilante. —Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas, escondiendo el rostro sobre estas—. Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que... bien podría haber ocurrido.

Silencio. Sadie se lo quedó viendo mientras trataba de disimular su consternación. Sabía de sobra que no le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima pero... era desolador verlo lidiar con los años de abuso y mentiras de una forma tan solitaria y desgarradora.

—Pensé que venir a casa cambiaría un poco las cosas —murmuró el ex Soldado por lo bajo—, pero parece que me traje los demonios conmigo.

—Ven. —Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—. Te prepararé un café.

Zack asintió, aceptando la oferta al entender que nada que hiciera podría mejorar su situación. Si trataba de conciliar el sueño en ese estado, no haría sino invitar al engendro de pálida cabellera a visitar su mente una vez más.

—Todavía falta un poco para que amanezca —Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras encendía la cafetera—. Tienes suerte de que tus padres ya se hayan puesto en pie, de lo contrario los habrías asustado con ese grito.

—Oh... es cierto, están con las cabras ¿verdad? —Se sentó a la mesa mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Sí. Tu madre dijo que iban a llevarlas a pastar. —Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Es bonito que madruguen juntos para hacer algo así después de tantos años... —Lo miró inquisitivamente, atenta a su estado emocional.

—Sí... parece que nada ha cambiado excepto la... la ubicación del pueblo.

—¿Negro?

—¿Eh? —Elevó la mirada, confuso.

Sadie sonrió. —Que si bebes el café negro.

—Oh, no... ¿tú sí?

—Claro, el azúcar es un lujo en los suburbios. —Volvió la atención a la cafetera—. ¿Cómo lo beben en el campo?

—Cortado con leche, a veces con vainilla también.

Sadie no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a lo que Zack respondió con un mohín. —¿De qué tanto te estás riendo, mujer?

—No pensé que fueras de los que toman _latte de vainilla_... —Lo miró por sobre el hombro, frunciendo los labios con malicia—. Es más bien la opción de una chica rica de la placa superior.

Zack sonrió con nostalgia, meneando la cabeza lentamente a los lados. —No te las cobres conmigo. No me hago responsable de nada de lo que te dijo el Zack original.

—No empieces... —Se inclinó para buscar leche en la despensa—. Tú recuerdas haberme llamado así antes, y eso es suficiente para hacerte pagar. —Lo miró con picardía mientras destapaba la botella que almacenaba el líquido—. Un día te darás cuenta de que eres el mismo pedazo de basura de siempre, y entonces aprenderás a dormir sin matar del susto a tus camaradas.

—¿Pedazo de basura...? —Se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír, apoyando ambos antebrazos en la mesa de madera—. Cuánto amor...

—Tú no necesitas mi amor. —Extrajo la jarra de la cafetera y procedió a llenar dos tazas, sonriendo al ver los nombres de los padres de Zack grabados en cada una de ellas—. Ya tienes kilos de cariño de parte de otras personas, y acabarás por torcerte si no te toca un poco de disciplina de parte de alguno de nosotros. —Le puso su respectivo tazón entre las manos mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Diablos, ¿te he dicho que te pareces mucho a él?

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—Ya sabes...

—Oh... —hizo una pausa, tomando aire—. ¿Angeal?

—Si, a él.

Sadie esbozó una sonrisa triste al recibir el mensaje. —Lo echo tanto de menos...

—Perdona por mencionarlo es que-

—No, no. —Asintió mientras empequeñecía los ojos detrás del borde de la taza—. No pude hablar sobre él durante mucho tiempo. Nadie... lo conocía tanto como tú. Y se me hacía muy difícil... pues expresar lo que siento respecto a lo que pasó.

—Sí... —Zack asintió, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma a vainilla mientras dejaba caer las oscuras cejas sobre los ojos—. Desearía recordarte mejor... así podría consolarte de una forma mejor que esta... —La miró largamente, apretando los labios—. Daría cualquier cosa por que fuera él y no yo quien estuviera aquí.

—Zack, no. —Negó, estrujando la taza caliente con la yema de los dedos—. Él no hubiera querido eso.

—Sí, pero tú sí...

—¡¿Eh?! —Abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, parpadeando con rapidez—: ¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad... —Observó su reflejo distorsionado sobre la superficie lechosa del café—. Y te juro que si con eso pudiera hacerte feliz, lo haría. Te debo tanto... sin ti no estaría aquí, en casa de má y pá otra vez... —Le dirigió una mirada profunda, mientras asentía para sí mismo—. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí, Sad. Si pudieras cambiar de lugares con Ae... lo harías sin pensarlo dos veces.

La joven asintió a su vez, cerrando los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo del reciente secuestro de su amiga:

—Sin dudarlo, claro que sí.

—¿Ya lo ves? —Sonrió mientras bebía el contenido de la taza casi por completo—. No puedes culparme por querer pagarte el favor.

—Déjate de tonterías. —Cerró los ojos, bebiendo a la vez—. No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Eh...? ¿Cómo que, _qué es lo que quiero?_

—Además de salvar al planeta y vengarte de Shinra... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer después de que todo termine?

Silencio. Sadie se quedó boquiabierta y se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta. —En verdad no sé que decirte...

—¿No lo has pensado?

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Es complicado... —Dejó la taza a un lado, tomando aire—. Luego de enterarme de todo lo que sucedía con Shinra... sólo quise volver con Ae, poner un negocio... y olvidarme de toda la mierda que pasaba en el mundo. Pero ahora... no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. —Soltó una risa cargada de fastidio—. Bueno... esos ni siquiera son mis deseos después de todo. Son los del tipo que murió.

—Zack... —Sadie extendió una mano débilmente, insegura acerca de si era correcto tratar de alcanzar la de su camarada en una situación tan vulnerable como la que estaba pasando— ...no te hagas más daño, te estás volviendo tu peor enemigo. —Volvió la mano a su propio regazo, temerosa de establecer cualquier tipo de contacto físico—. Y nadie puede pelear consigo mismo todo el tiempo.

El ex Soldado se quedó con la mirada fija en los torpes intentos de su compañera de sujetar su mano y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud, cosa que la hizo soltar un gruñido grave de fastidio:

—¿De... de qué te estás riendo, Zack Fair?

—Oh, oh... ¡de nada! —Se llevó la taza a los labios, sin que las arrugas que se habían formado en su rostro a causa de la risa se suavizaran ni un poco—. Sólo pensaba... que sería bueno si no actuaras como si mi mano fuera una planta carnívora. Eso ayudaría muchísimo a hacerme sentir más humano.

—¡Ah! —La joven se ruborizó al ser descubierta, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho mientras empequeñecía los ojos de forma exagerada—. ¡Vaya desfachatez! ¡No estoy haciendo... _ni voy a hacer_... nada con tus estúpidas manos!

Zack soltó una carcajada, la primera que Sadie le escuchara desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido en Midgar:

—Bueno, que me queda el resto del cuerpo si prefieres dejarlas fuera...

—¡Oh! —Se puso de pie de un golpe, arrojándole un paño que había sobre la mesa en el rostro—. ¡Si serás... idiota!

—¡Vamos... Sadie! ¡Sólo fue una broma entre amigos! —No podía dejar de reír y eso no ayudaba a su caso para nada—. ¡De terapeuta a paciente!

La joven salió de la cocina a pasos largos, mostrándole el dedo del medio con saña al atravesar el bonito marco de madera que separaba la sala del lugar. Zack siguió sonriendo, y se sorprendió al notar que continuaba haciéndolo aún minutos después de haberse quedado sólo.

Sadie había conseguido ayudarlo a alejar la sensación opresiva que el mal sueño le había dejado... era la segunda vez que lo recibía al final de una pesadilla. Y esta vez, afortunadamente, no había acabado por darle un golpe en la cara como agradecimiento.

Posó la mirada en la ventana y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el horizonte. Donde los rayos del sol naciente empezaban a teñir el campo de dorado. Le dio un último sorbo a su café mientras contemplaba el paisaje en el que sus padres aparecieron instantes después, seguidos de un pequeño grupo de cabritas saltarinas.

Esas eran las cosas que quería proteger. Su mundo... su hogar... su familia, los seres amados. No importaba quien fuera él al final; si un ser humano o una _copia_. Aquello que era importante para él lo sería siempre. En este cuerpo y en cualquiera que viniera después.

Su identidad vivía en todo aquello que su corazón atesoraba y moriría por defender... una y mil veces más.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Soñar con Sephiroth no es moco de pavo, estuve demasiado tentada a ponerle "Freddy Krueger" a este episodio.


	22. Zack no es Angeal

****Disclaimer:**** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 22****

 ** **"Zack no es Angeal"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Y... ¿Cuándo decidiste entrar a Soldado, Zack? —Aerith se había detenido frente al columpio que se agitaba suavemente en la plaza donde ambos se habían reunido a pasar la tarde.

—Hmm, fue hace tantos años que no recuerdo bien en que momento lo decidí.

—¿Ah no?

—Era muy pequeño. Pero supongo que ya sabía en lo que quería convertirme. —Esbozó una sonrisa confiada y repitió el lema de la milicia mientras se recostaba de brazos cruzados contra un tobogán—. ¡Soldado; donde se forjan los héroes del mañana!.

—Conque... __héroes,__ ¿eh?

Zack parpadeó, echando los hombros hacia atrás. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—Oí que tienen que pasar por una especie de... alteración, para ser aceptados en las fuerzas... ¿es verdad?

—Ah, sí. La infusión Mako. —Se encogió de hombros, torciendo los labios en una mueca—. A veces los héroes necesitan un empujón.

—Creo... —Aerith volteó hacia él, con las cejas gravemente fruncidas— ...que los héroes __normales__ tienen mayor valor a largo plazo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. —Se cruzó de brazos, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Lo normal es mejor. Hay más mérito en pelear con tus propias fuerzas y... siempre que sea __de verdad__ necesario. A los de Soldado... no les importa si un conflicto puede evitarse por medios pacíficos, ellos... sólo quieren usar la fuerza y nada más.

Zack suspiró por lo bajo, abandonando su lugar y caminando lentamente hacia ella. —Parece que no nos tienes mucha estima.

—¿Debería? —Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo—. Hay algo malo en... ustedes, una cosa que se siente... equivocada. Cómo si no debiera existir en nuestro mundo.

—Quizá sólo nos tienes miedo. —Se detuvo frente a ella. Buscándole la mirada con cierta inseguridad que a Aerith no le pasó desapercibida.

—Hmm, a lo mejor es verdad... —Retrocedió un paso al sentir que su acompañante había invadido su espacio personal más de la cuenta, odiaba que los demás cerraran las distancias de forma tan brusca como Zack tenía acostumbrado hacer—. Pero... ¿quién no le temería a unos monst- —Se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la oración por miedo a ofenderlo.

Silencio. El joven se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, mientras negaba con la cabeza gacha. —Monstruos, ¿eh?.

—¡Oh!

—Es lo que ibas a decir.

Aerith sintió que las mejillas le quemaban de vergüenza y la lengua se le trabó al tratar de excusarse. —¡Y, yo... lo sie, siento mucho!

—Deja... tienes derecho a tener tu propia opinión.

La joven observó como el dolor se apoderó del semblante de su nuevo amigo. Como una máscara que endurecía sus facciones y le apagaba la mirada a medida que se esparcía más y más sobre su piel. Esa expresión... ¿la había visto en otra parte?

Su mente viajó a otra escena, años en el futuro de esa línea temporal, pero ya parte del pasado de su actual existencia. Se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, frente a esa... __copia__ que juraba ser el hombre que había esperado durante más de cuatro años:

 _«—¡Aerith! —Zack avanzó un paso y el cuerpo le falló a causa de los nervios, provocando que tropezara y se desparramara entre las flores—. ¡No digas lo siento... podemos arreglar esto! —Se puso de pie a los tumbos, forzando una mueca que era todo menos una sonrisa—. ¡Yo siempre lo arreglo todo! ¡Cómo tu carrito de flores...! ¿Recuerdas... eso? ¿verdad?»_

Sus labios se movieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, y su garganta repitió las mismas frases que le había dirigido en aquella noche funesta:

 _«_ _—¡Lo han hecho tan bien...! Es como si fueras él. Pero no. Tú no tienes alma, no hay NADA de la corriente en tu interior ¡NADA!_

 _—No, Ae... —Le tomó una mano por la fuerza, buscándole la mirada—. ¡Soy el verdadero! ¡Soy Zack! ¡Tengo... toda el alma que quieras para darte!_ _»_

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció, pero aún podía sentir el fuerte agarre de las manos de aquel hombre sobre las suyas. Y su voz susurrándole que no quería volver a dormir una... y otra... y otra vez. La súplica se repitió tantas veces que se encontró a sí misma repitiendo la frase con sus propios labios. Llevó su atención a su propio cuerpo, sorprendida al notar su extraño comportamiento, y se encontró en un escenario diferente que la desconcertó:

Sus manos eran más grandes, sus brazos más firmes y unas hebras oscuras que le caían frente a los ojos habían reemplazado a sus rizos castaños. Sujetaba la _Buster sword_ entre sus manos enguantadas y sentía que cada vez que respiraba el aire le rasgaba el interior del cuerpo sin piedad.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y la encandiló la luz de un helicóptero que le pasó por encima, agitando el aire con un estruendo que la hizo temblar de miedo.

Vio a tres miembros de la milicia de Shinra acercarse detrás de la luz, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un fusíl que le apuntaba directo al rostro.

 _«_ _—¿Qué está pasando?_ » —Quiso escapar, pero no estaba en control de ese cuerpo que ya reconocía como el de Zack, sólo podía ser testigo de los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

No terminó de entender la situación cuando una balacera repentina iluminó su campo de visión y la embistió un dolor tan poderoso que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

 _«_ _—¿Por qué estoy viendo... esto?_ » —Sus ojos se movieron en direcciones completamente aleatorias, nublándose de a momentos a causa de las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban sobre ellos.

 _«_ _—Aerith..._ _»_

Escuchó la voz de Zack llamarla desde otro lugar, fuera del cuerpo agonizante en el que se encontraba presa. Y en ese mismo instante un tirador solitario apareció de pie junto a ella, apuntándole al rostro con el helado cañón de su arma de alto calibre.

 _«_ _—¡Zack...! ¡¿En dónde estás?!_ » —Consiguió articular la desesperada pregunta en el fondo de su mente, mientras veía como el atacante vacilaba por unos segundos antes de decidirse a ejecutar al Soldado fugitivo.

 _«_ _—Espérame... ya voy... ya voy por ti. Sólo... espérame un poco más. Lo... lo prometo, iré... iré y estaremos... siempre-_ _»_

El disparo lo interrumpió con un terrible estallido que dejó los oídos de su escucha pitando en un tono agudo que volvió a sumirlo todo en las tinieblas otra vez.

La oscuridad pareció eterna, pero en un momento se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un espacio neblinoso, donde se recortaban siluetas de personas que se reunían en torno a ella- en realidad... en torno a él, a Zack.

¿Eran seres vivientes? ¿O estaba en el umbral de la vida y la muerte? Uno de los desconocidos se acercó más que los otros, y pudo distinguir un rostro macabro, cubierto por unos anteojos de cristal que reflejaban el rostro maltrecho y casi carente de vida del Soldado.

El hombre sonrió con la alegría de un niño que se reúne con una mascota hace mucho tiempo dada por perdida, y articuló unas palabras cargadas de una dulzura siniestra y salvaje, mientras le extraía sangre del brazo con una filosa jeringa:

 _«_ _ _—¿Listo para otra visita médica__ _ _, mi valioso espécimen "F"?__ _»_

La joven despertó de forma violenta, jadeando mientras múltiples gotas de sudor escurrían por sobre su rostro. Estaba en el tanque del laboratorio, recostada junto al suave pelaje de su compañero de celda.

Se apartó los risos de su enmarañado flequillo de entre los labios, observando su propio reflejo; pálido y aterrado, en el cristal que la rodeaba.

—¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? —Apretó la boca en una línea, tratando en vano de respirar con normalidad—. No puedo, no es él. Si me dejo engañar... todo se perderá...

—¿De qué hablas, joven Cetra? —Nanaki bostezó, enseñando unos enormes colmillos amarillentos que le pusieron la piel de gallina a su compañera—. ¿Una pesadilla?

—Um... eso creo. —Volteó a verlo, el rostro apenas iluminado por la flama de la cola del felino en la oscuridad—. Soñé con alguien que... murió o algo así.

—¿O... _algo así?_ —Soltó un bufido divertido que trató de disimular por respeto a la mujer—. ¿Acaso hay alguna manera distinta de fallecer?

Aerith jugueteó con sus propios dedos, insegura de como explicarse:

—Verás él... murió. Mas Shinra... hizo algo horrible y... —Se encogió de hombros mientras la voz se le hacía más débil al hablar— ...ahora hay una especie de _copia_ , que se parece a él pero... cuya finalidad sólo es la de ser el recipiente de algo malévolo que ellos acaban de despertar.

—Ah... —Nanaki meneó la cola de forma enérgica, incapaz de disimular su furia contra las fechorías de la odiosa compañía—. Eso es muy cruel... y parece aún más difícil de tolerar. Me gustaría ayudarte a lidiar con ese asunto cuando salgamos de este horrible lugar.

—¿De... de verdad?

—Claro. Sé bien lo que es tener que enfrentar un recuerdo doloroso... y si mi ayuda te da un poco de consuelo, joven Cetra. Puedes contar con ella.

Aerith iba a responder cuando las luces del recinto se encendieron sorpresivamente. Ciretan Hojo acababa de hacer aparición, y ambos prisioneros intercambiaron miradas al saber que era el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan de escape.

—A ver, a ver... —Hojo golpeteó el cristal del tanque mientras abría un paquete frente a _sus_ _especímenes_ —. Esto se está tomando mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Uno no puede ser paciente para toda la vida... ¿o sí? —Les enseñó una especie de pijama anaranjado de felpa que sostenía triunfalmente entre sus manos—: ¡¿Qué mejor manera de resolver la falta de atractivo de esta hembra que vestirla como una de tu especie, mi querido Red XIII?!

—Eso... ¿Es un traje de... _perro_? —Aerith abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, soltando una risita nerviosa al dar inicio al plan—: ¡Oh pero... no creo que sea necesario! ¡Ya hemos consumado... _el acto!_ Y... ¡creo que el proceso ha sido lo que podría decirse... _exitoso_!

—¡Ah! —Hojo dejó caer el disfraz y su mirada se clavó, lasciva, en el vientre de la florista—: ¡¿Dices que lo han hecho sin que estuviera aquí para presenciarlo?! ¡Im... posible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible...!

—Mi especie no se toma mucho tiempo en estas cosas —murmuró Nanaki mientras el asco que sentía por el científico crecía de forma incontenible—. Debería realizarle un examen a la mujer, dado que también somos conocidos por portar múltiples enfermedades que se transmiten durante el proceso...

—¡Ah! ¡Pero... ¿y hasta ahora me lo dices?! —Soltó un gemido de angustia, precipitándose al panel de operaciones del tanque en cuestión de segundos—. ¡¿Cómo es que no pensé antes en los posibles riesgos de una contaminación accidental a causa del apestoso _ADN_ de un animal como tú?! ¡Diablos, diablos...! ¡Mi Cetra perfecto no puede ser víctima de un defecto tan evitable!

Aerith disimuló una sonrisa al ver como la puerta del tanque se deslizaba lentamente hacia un lado. No estaba segura de si tendrían éxito con el plan, pero no había dudas de que su camarada conocía al científico de pies a cabeza. Había predecido su reacción de forma casi perfecta.

—¡Ven aquí, chiquilla imprudente! —chilló Hojo desde el exterior, con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación—. ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

—Oh sí —asintió caminando lo más lento que podía—. Creo que... me estoy empezando a sentir un poco... ¡enferma!

—¡¿ENFERMA?! —Se metió al tanque por puro impulso, listo a llevarla a rastras con él cuando notó lo errado de su accionar. Había cometido una equivocación que bien podía costarle la vida y todo por actuar sin pensar—: ¡AH! ¡TODO ESTO ES SÓLO UNA SUCIA TRAMP-

No llegó a terminar de hablar cuando Nanaki se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con una fuerza tan brutal que acabó por dejarlo inconsciente al instante:

—¡Lo único sucio aquí, eres tú... Ciretan Hojo! —rugió el felino mientras se preparaba a arrancarle la cabeza del lugar a su desafortunada víctima.

—¡No! ¡Espera... NO! —Aerith lo jaló de la cola con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No serás mejor que él si lo haces! ¡Tú... no eres el animal que él dice que eres! ¡Eres... alguien que respeta la naturaleza! ¡Que protege la vida... no... que la quita!

Nanaki soltó un bufido de fastidio, sin dejar de gruñirle al cuerpo inmóvil de su captor. —He pasado... ¡tanto dolor por su culpa! —Retrocedió varios pasos, girando el rostro hacia Aerith mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo uso de toda su voluntad—. No sé si pueda ser como tú, Cetra. Estoy... ¡a punto de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho!

—No está en nosotros decidir quien paga y quien no... —Le puso una mano en el lomo, observando con odio a ese hombre que tantas miserias les había hecho pasar a su madre y a ella también—. Tenemos que seguir adelante y contentarnos con tratar de que no causen más dolor a otros.

—Muerto no le causaría más dolor a nadie, te lo aseguro.

—No quiero... verte hacer algo así. —Se mordió el labio, avergonzada de su poca capacidad de sentir la necesidad de destrozar al demonio que tenía adelante—. Dijiste que me ayudarías y... necesito saber si mis amigos están bien luego de lo que pasó con la ciudad.

—Hmm... —El felino salió del tanque mientras empujaba a su acompañante con lentos golpes de su cabeza—. Bien. Tu seguridad es lo primero. Ya veremos que pasa con Hojo después... —Aerith cerró la puerta de la prisión de cristal tras de sí y Nanaki no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al hacer añicos el panel de control con un latigazo de su cola—. Por lo menos se quedará un buen tiempo metido ahí dentro...

—Sí, de esa manera tardarán más en saber que escapamos. —Tomó aire, mirando alrededor—. ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de este horrible lugar?

Nanaki asintió, indicándole que se subiera a su lomo con un movimiento de su cabeza. —Descuida, he escapado durante años en mi imaginación. Hacerlo en la vida real será sólo otro simulacro más.

* * *

—¡Zack! —Su madre entró a la cocina y sonrió aliviada al verlo todavía sentado a la mesa—. ¡Menos mal que todavía siguen aquí!

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —Hizo un mohín—. Todavía faltan algo de dos horas para el mediodía...

—Sí, pero sé que estás muy preocupado por reunirte pronto con tus amigos. —Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura—. No quería que te fueras sin decirte algo muy importante...

—Mamá. —Zack sonrió de lado, poniéndose de pie—. No me iría sin despedirme.

—Hmm, no sé... —La mujer caminó a la sala con paso vacilante—. La última vez dejaste el continente sin siquiera decir a dónde ibas.

—Vamos, sólo era un chico.

—Todavía lo eres. —Volteó frente a la estufa, mientras sonreía con picardía—. Le dije a la señora Spence que habías vuelto ¡y quiere organizar una fiesta de bienvenida!

—¿Qué? —Hizo una mueca, agitando la mano con desdén—. Má, ni siquiera sé quien es esa fulana...

—¡Oh! Es una buena amiga, y está loca de curiosidad por conocerlos a ti y a tu amiga. Le dije que-

—Má, no estamos en posición de darnos mucho a conocer. Mucho menos de estar asistiendo a fiestas y-

—¡No me interrumpas _Zackary Fair!_ —La mujer arrugó los labios, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho—. Después de todos estos años... ¿te irás sin siquiera darme una alegría?

—Mamá... —La miró largamente, inseguro acerca de como expresar lo que sentía—. Tengo que serte sincero...

—Si ser sincero es irte otra vez... ¡pues no quiero que lo seas!

La rodeó con los brazos, aplastando la mejilla contra sus revueltos cabellos. —Escucha... hay alguien muy especial para mi en Midgar. Es una chica, una florista...

—¡Ah! —Dina abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Otra chica?! ¡¿Pero que pasó con Cissnei?! ¡¿Es que tienes una mujer distinta en cada provincia?!

Zack puso los ojos en blanco, recordando la mentira que tantos problemas le estaba ocasionando desde que llegó a Gongaga. —No, espera, espera. No es así. Cissnei... sé que te va a molestar saberlo después de tantos años pero-

Lo interrumpió el teléfono móvil de Sadie, que empezó a repicar sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su dueña se había quedado dormida nuevamente en una reposera del porche de la casa y no daba señales de oírlo, por lo que Zack se excusó del abrazo que compartía con su madre y lo tomó, deslizando la tapa a un lado para contestar la llamada:

—¿Diga?

La voz que respondió del otro lado del tubo le heló la sangre. Habría reconocido el timbre cansino y amable de Cloud Strife entre miles de sonidos diferentes:

—Ah. Hola. Soy Strife, de Avalancha. Tengo noticias de lo de Shinra, ¿está Darcy contigo? —No escuchó respuesta y elevó la voz, impaciente—. Hola; ¿hay alguien del otro lado?

—¡S, sí...! —Zack apretó el aparato mientras una sonrisa brillante le inundaba el rostro—. ¿Has dicho... Strife? ¿Cloud... Strife?

—El mismo. ¿Te han hablado de mi? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Soy... Zack, ¡Zack Fair! —Se quedó expectante, esperando la reacción de su escucha.

—Ah... gusto en conocerte viejo. Supongo que eres ese que Darcy fue a buscar al otro lado del mundo mientras la necesitaban aquí. Bienvenido al equipo, supongo...

Zack abrió la boca un palmo, conteniendo el aire mientras trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amigo parecía no recordar ni siquiera su nombre... ¿tan mala había sido la intoxicación por mako que lo había afectado? Cloud parecía haber recobrado la autonomía pero... ¿qué le había ocurrido a su cabeza?

—Entonces... ¿está Darcy ahí o no? De verdad necesito hablar con ella.

—Está ocupada. —Zack se aclaró la garganta, tratando en vano de hacer pasar el nudo que sentía en su interior—. Puedes darme las noticias a mí.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. Darcy es un dolor en el trasero pero al menos sé que puedo confiar en ella.

—Oye. Sad y yo somos amigos. —Trató de mostrarse amable, aunque lo alteraba mucho que Cloud lo tratara con tanta antipatía—. Lo que sea que quieras decirle puedes contármelo a mí.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella?

—Ya te dije que está ocupada...

—Suena demasiado conveniente para ti, ¿eh? —Cloud hizo una pausa mientras decidía si transmitirle la información o no.

—Oye, si quieres la despierto. Pero no te aseguro que vaya a ponerse de buenas.

—Ya... mejor no la despiertes. —Intercambió unas palabras con Tifa en el fondo de la llamada, volviendo al aparato tras unos segundos que a Zack se le hicieron eternos—. Sólo quería decirle que Aerith está con nosotros.

—¡Gracias al cielo! ¡¿Está bien?!

—Sí. De hecho ni siquiera nos necesitó para abandonar las instalaciones. Se hizo amiga de otro... emm... de otro _preso_ , y ambos pudieron salir de ahí antes de que nosotros siquiera supiéramos en dónde estaban.

Zack esbozó una sonrisita de orgullo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sentía la dicha de saber a la joven ilesa sumada a la de oír a su amigo después de tanto tiempo:

—Vaya. Al fin una buena noticia.

—Todavía no hemos salido de las instalaciones. Y parece que nos va a resultar un poco complicado ahora que los de Shinra notaron la fuga pero... espero que logremos hacer las cosas bien para variar.

—Sé que lo harás bien, Cloud. Tú puedes hacer lo que te prop- —se cortó a sí mismo, pensando en lo extrañas que se le estarían haciendo esas palabras a su escucha—: Mantennos al tanto, ¿quieres?

—Emm, sí. Lo haré, claro. —Cortó sin decir más y a su viejo camarada se le aflojó un poco la sonrisa. Esperaba que su encuentro con Cloud fuera mucho más cercano que una llamada breve de un tipo que no lo recordaba. Pero no podía culparlo... el estúpido mako le estaba haciendo estragos a su propia cabeza también. Después de todo... aún no conseguía recordar a Sadie.

La mujer hizo aparición en el lugar, como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. Y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospecha al verlo con su móvil en las manos:

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar eso, Zack?

—¡Oh! —Soltó una risa nerviosa, volviendo a poner el aparato sobre la mesa—. Perdona, sonó y no quise despertarte.

—¿Ah, sí? —Examinó el teléfono de forma disimulada—. ¿Quién llamó?

Zack no pudo disimular la sonrisa que volvió a adornarle los labios al responder con emoción:

—Cloud. ¡El mismísimo Cloud Strife! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y dijo que Aerith está a salvo también...! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltando un chillido de alegría—. Parece estar un poco desconcertado por el mako y no sabe quien soy aún pero... ¡apuesto a que me recordará apenas me vea otra vez!

Sadie quiso alegrarse ante la revelación, pero todavía recordaba muy bien las palabras que Kunsel le dijo aquella vez frente al _Séptimo Cielo_ :

 _«_ _ _—No puede hablar con Cloud Strife, aún no está listo para saber de Zack.__

 _ _—¡¿Qué tanto sabes tú?!__ —Le había respondido, frustrada al no poder interrogar a quien parecía tener la llave para recuperar al Soldado desparecido.

 _ _—Tanto como para asegurarle que no es seguro ni para él ni para nosotros el revolver en sus recuerdos de Zack o... cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron hace cuatro años.__ _»_

La mujer apretó los labios en una línea, tratando de elegir bien las palabras con las que (quisiera o no) acabaría por arruinar el buen momento que Zack estaba experimentando.

—Él... no puede verte, Zack. No puedes encontrarte con Cloud.

Silencio. El ex Soldado volteó lentamente hacia ella, apoyándose en la mesa para disimular la flojera que había bajado hasta sus piernas:

—¿Cómo... que no puedo verlo?

—No sé explicarlo bien. Pero Kunsel dijo que no era seguro para ninguno de los dos. La mente de Strife no está-

—Tú sabías... sabías en donde estaba Cloud, y me mentiste. ¡Dijiste que no te sonaba el nombre cuándo estábamos en esa asquerosa base submarina! —Apretó los dientes mientras sentía que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos a causa de la ira—: ¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no fuiste capaz de decirme!

—¡No me acuses así! ¡Él es un novato en las fuerzas y... todavía no estaba del todo segura de sí podía-

—¡Mentira...! Estabas tratando de demorar esto y si no hubiera contestado el maldito teléfono... ¡seguiría sin saber que diablos había sido de mi mejor amigo! ¡Maldición, Sadie... ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!

Tensó la mandíbula, inquieta ante el fuego que vio centellar detrás de los ojos azules de su acompañante. Todavía no había olvidado la advertencia de Cissnei, Zack podía convertirse en alguien peligroso de un momento a otro y bajar la guardia no era una buena opción. Zack reconoció la mirada y soltó una risa cansada:

—No es la primera vez que me miran como a un monstruo, te lo aseguro. —Se irguió, dejando caer las cejas sobre los ojos mientras luchaba por calmar su respiración—. No voy a matarte sólo porque seas una mentirosa desalmada...

—Oye. —La joven alejó la mano de su arma, la que se había movido instintivamente a la culata de la pistola sin que lo notara—. No soy tu enemiga. Y no quise mentirte. Pasaron tantas cosas que no encontré la oportunidad de explicarte lo que ocurría con él.

Zack puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un respingo por lo bajo. —Sí, claro. Apuesto a que todo este tiempo te reías de mí a mis espaldas.

—No seas así... —Suspiró, y se dejó caer en una silla mientras se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos—. Ya te mentí en el pasado y juré por mi vida que no iba a volver a pasar. Perdona... pero le pediré explicaciones a Kunsel en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Mientras tanto... ¿puedes esperar un poco más para verlo?

Se mordió el labio, mientras le daba la espalda. Más frustrado con la situación que con su compañera:

—Sí... te creo. Es una mierda pero te creo, Sadie.

—Gracias... prometo que todo estará bien al final. Sólo hagamos las cosas despacio. No quiero que te veas más perjudicado de lo que ya estás por culpa de actuar sin pensar.

Zack asintió mientras la miraba de reojo, súbitamente culpable por su estallido al enterarse del nuevo obstáculo que le tocaba enfrentar. Se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, forzando una sonrisa:

—Lamento haberte dicho desalmada. Ya... no sé bien en quien confiar.

—No soy la más indicada para decirte que confíes en mí pero... quiero que sepas que no tengo malas intenciones. Sólo trato de hacer lo que puedo con lo que tengo.

—N, No...—Le sujetó el hombro con una de sus manos callosas. Frunciendo el ceño y clavando su mirada determinada en la suya—. Sé que estás tratando de ayudarme nada más. Tú también te mereces un poco de crédito.

Sadie lo miró de reojo por debajo del flequillo, haciéndose a un lado para desprenderse del fuerte agarre. —No soy alguien que... que precise de esas cosas. Y te agradecería que dejaras de tocarme tanto.

Zack soltó una risa por lo bajo, encogiendo los hombros e hincándose a su lado. —¡Pero...! ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si nos molestara sujetarnos el uno al otro de vez en cuando? —Meneó la cabeza despacio, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos—. Si puedo gritarte y fastidiarme contigo, bien puedo consentirte también.

La joven sintió que su rostro se encendía al oír tales palabras, y desvió la mirada de forma brusca. —No tienes que consentirme... tú eres quien necesita ánimos, yo estoy bien.

Silencio. Zack torció los labios y una sospecha repentina cruzó por su mente, una de la que no había podido deshacerse desde que había conocido la relación de su salvadora con su mentor —Oye... Sad.

—¿Qué...?

—Estabas... enamorada de Angeal... ¿verdad?

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo y su rostro empalideció hasta casi quedar a la par del tono de su cabello, forzó una sonrisa que pareció más una expresión de terror. —¿Qué... qué dices?

—Te traigo recuerdos dolorosos, apuesto a que sí... No debería estar haciendo algo que te produce tanta nostalgia. —Se alejó mientras sonreía de lado, entrecerrando los ojos con ternura—. Lo lamento. No era mi intención.

—Oye, n, no. Es que... —Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse mientras interponía ambas manos frente a su persona— ...eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Él... era mucho mayor que yo y... no me veía de la misma manera así que-

—Sad. Está bien. —Se puso de pie y le guiñó el ojo antes de agregar—. No estoy juzgándote ni nada. Al contrario, sé que Angeal era un tipo genial sólo que... la vida le jugó muchas malas pasadas. Apuesto a que las cosas hubieran salido bien si-

—No... —Negó con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza—. No digas tonterías. Es una estupidez darme esperanzas de algo así ahora que... que ya no está.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Torció los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es un poco cruel de mi parte. Pero no... —Se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada— ...no quiero que pienses que no das la talla.

—¿La talla? —Lo miró como si fuera una ecuación de quinto grado—. ¿La talla de qué?

Zack se limitó a hacer una mueca, fastidiado por lo literal que podía ser la mujer que tenía en frente.

—A veces eres realmente distraída...

—Quizá no tenga ganas de oír más cursilerías de tu parte.

—Ya. —Suspiró, derrotado—. Sólo es que... hubieras sido genial para él. —Se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda mientras observaba el sol brillando sobre la plantación más cercana—. No sé que habría sido de mí sin ti en estos últimos días con todas las cosas que han pasado y... apuesto a que si Angeal no te hubiera apartado de su lado cuando todo se torció... pues que lo habrías salvado también. Igual que lo has hecho conmigo.

—Gracias... —murmuró ella casi en un susurro inaudible—. No sabes... lo importante que es escuchar eso.

—¿De veras? —Sonrió con entusiasmo, olvidando rápidamente su reciente frustración— ¡Entonces trata de que no se te olvide jamás!

—Intentaré recordarlo.

—Si quieres agradecerme por esto... trata de no intentar dispararme cada vez que elevo la voz. Es bastante paranoico de tu parte y me rompe el corazón en cada ocasión. —Volteó sobre los talones y la miró con malicia—: ¿Trato?

La mujer soltó una risa desganada, desconcertada acerca de la conducta de su compañero:

—Bien. Trataré de cumplir eso, pero no prometo nada.

—Más te vale que lo hagas. O perderás el privilegio de escuchar mis cursilerías. —Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, para luego darle un breve beso en la mejilla y retirarse a pasos largos de la habitación.

Sadie se quedó pasmada en el lugar. Los dedos de su mano se movieron por inercia a su rostro, tratando de sacudirse la sensación que ocupaba el sitio donde los labios de Zack habían tocado su piel.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba, mientras lo observaba salir por la puerta principal y sonreír en el momento en el que el sol del mediodía entraba en contacto con su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Se llevó ambas manos al regazo y clavó la mirada en ellas al verlas temblar ligeramente. ¿Por qué... la afectaba tanto cada muestra de afecto que recibía de parte de él?

Frunció el ceño y enrolló los dedos para detener el temblor. En ese momento se hicieron presentes en el fondo de su mente aquellas palabras que su jefe, Barret Wallace, le había dirigido antes de partir:

 _«_ _ _—Pero Zack no es Angeal. ¿Estás segura que sólo lo buscas para que esa amiga tuya lo vea de nuevo?__ _»_

Abrió la boca un palmo, con la mirada perdida en los más íntimos rincones de su corazón al entender la terrible realidad de su larga búsqueda. Sadie Darcy no buscó al amante perdido de la dulce florista por pura bondad y lealtad a su amiga.

Su mente le dijo que era probable que... le tuviera tanta simpatía como sintió por Angeal Hewley alguna vez. Todavía no podía distinguir si eso era un reflejo de aquello que le inspiró su mentor tiempo atrás, o era puramente por Zack y nadie más que él. Sin embargo... allí estaba, confundida por un simple beso en la mejilla.

Se mordió los labios y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, golpeando la superficie de la mesa suavemente con la frente. Encariñarse con el clon de Zack era una pésima idea, pero todo indicaba que no iba a poder evitar que sucediera.

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima, ¡gracias por leer!**_


	23. Girando bajo mil soles

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **"Girando bajo mil soles"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Esto no le va a gustar nada a Sadie, má... —replicó Zack mientras observaba como su madre revolvía el armario de su habitación con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja—. Se puso ansiosa como una gallina rodeada de comadrejas cuando le dije que teníamos que quedarnos aquí. No va a dar el brazo a torcer con el asunto de la fiesta.

—¡Oh! —Dina Fair hizo un mohín, mientras comparaba dos vestidos con el ceño fruncido—. No es como si pudieran ir a otra parte ¿o sí?

—De hecho, podemos irnos a dormir y prepararnos mejor para el viaje de mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensan llevar el tren a rastras? Lo único que harán es sentarse sobre sus traseros durante las ocho horas que lleva el viaje. No veo para que necesitan irse a la cama temprano.

—Mamá-

—He dicho la verdad nada más. —Le enseñó un vestido negro de raso—. La señora Spence traerá mucha comida y un estómago lleno es la mejor forma de levantar el ánimo antes de emprender una misión complicada, ¿o me equivoco, señor Soldado?

Zack torció los labios en una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos recorrían la prenda con interés. —Bien. Ahí tienes un buen punto. Pero espero que no tengamos que pelear con todo el vecindario para acercarnos al pastel.

—Ah. No te preocupes, no ha quedado mucha gente en Gongaga después de lo del reactor. Los que no se asustaron acabaron por irse a buscar un mejor futuro a un sitio menos muerto.

—¿Cómo van las cosechas? Apuesto a que el mako debe haber arruinado gran parte del suelo desde el derrame... Sé que papá dijo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad pero...

Su madre asintió dejándose caer junto a él en el borde de la gran cama matrimonial, mientras sostenía un montón de vestidos sobre la falda:

—Sí. Él siempre tiende a ver el vaso medio lleno. Si fuera por tu padre estaríamos haciendo harina de mako y vendiéndosela a la gente como un producto de calidad.

—Así que las tierras no se han recuperado todavía.

—Están mejor que hace un lustro, sí. Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser aunque sea la mitad de lo que era antes... —Soltó un respingo, forzando una sonrisa—. Es tan irónico. Lo que hizo florecer a la aldea en su momento, la marchitó en menos de una noche. Pero somos optimistas, no podemos permitirnos abandonar el sitio en el que tantas generaciones han puesto su esfuerzo.

Zack asintió levemente, mientras sus oídos atendían a las risas y charlas de los vecinos que disponían las mesas en el jardín trasero de la finca. —Sí... me alegro que no lo hicieran. Se siente bien tener... un sitio familiar al que volver después de tantos años lejos...

—Zack. —Dina entrecerró los ojos, murmurando sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Mamá. No quiero hablar de-

—Ya, ya. —La mujer se llevó las manos a las sienes, suspirando—. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero... no soy ciega. Eres mi hijo. Si las cicatrices que tienes no bastaran para decirme que algo horripilante te ocurrió... el dolor que hay detrás de tus ojos lo haría.

Zack apretó los labios en una línea. Inseguro, nervioso y completamente perdido acerca de como enfrentar la frustración de su madre:

—No sé que puedo decirte y que no... ¡Todo está tan enredado que... si te dijese tan sólo una cosa... acabaría por hablar de más!

—¿Fueron los de Shinra?

Silencio. Zack rompió el contacto visual y asintió mirando al frente, encontrándose con su propio reflejo sobre la superficie del espejo ovalado que pendía sobre la cómoda de madera.

Su semblante era casi irreconocible. Su expresión antes juvenil y determinada había sido reemplazada por una grave, dura y solitaria máscara que lo cubría todo... todo, excepto la agonía que inundaba su mirada cargada de melancolía.

Mamá tenía razón. Jamás podría enterrar del todo ese dolor que le carcomía el alma. Siempre habría fugas que lo delataran, que le recordaran lo que era en realidad.

—Zack. —La voz de Dina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—. Pase lo que pase, este será siempre tu hogar. —Le sujetó la frente entre sus manos, mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro con una caricia amorosa—: Aún en el día en el que ya no estemos más por aquí... la corriente vital fluirá un poco más cerca de la superficie al pasar por estos lares, para que puedas oírnos darte las buenas noches al final de cada día.

El ex Soldado asintió con un movimiento torpe de la cabeza, mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sobre sus mejillas curtidas. La voz le salió grave y rasposa cuando respondió:

—Lo recordaré, mamá.

* * *

—¿Qué... es todo esto? —Sadie se quedó inmóvil en medio de la algarabía que los visitantes repartían por todos los rincones de la villa Fair. Iban de aquí para allá cargados de comida, globos, cintas de papel e instrumentos musicales. Incluso juraba haber visto a uno paseando un cerdo por el medio de la sala de estar.

—¡Ah! —Pavel Fair se le acercó acompañado por una señora pecosa de ojos verdes—. ¿Zack no te habló de las famosas fiestas de Gongaga? ¡Maia Spence hace los mejores pasteles de fruta de toda la provincia!

—¡Oh! ¡Me halagas, Pavel! —exclamó la rolliza pelirroja mientras le extendía una porción a Sadie—. ¡Pero deja que la jovencita decida por sí misma si mi comida es buena o no...!

—Ah... —Sadie retrocedió un paso, interponiendo una mano entre ella y la cocinera—. No se preocupe yo-

—¡Oh! ¿No te gusta el de uva? —Tomó otro plato y se lo acercó, con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Es por eso que he hecho también de manzanas! Esas son un favorito de todo el mundo, ¡anda, sírvete!

—Oh... bueno... —La joven tomó el plato y pasó un dedo por sobre la cubierta dulce, llevándoselo con un poco de timidez a los labios.

—¿Verdad que parece un manjar de los mismos dioses? —exclamó Pavel dándole un ligero golpecito con el codo a la vecina—. ¡Una sola probada y apuesto a que ya quieres venirte a vivir a Gongaga para siempre!

—En realidad... —Sadie sonrió con sinceridad, llevándose la pieza entera a la boca—. ¡Es muy bueno! ¡MUY BUENO!

Los dos aldeanos estallaron en risas, jactándose de como debían promocionar los pasteles en la ciudad para conseguir enriquecerse a costa del evidente diente dulce de los citadinos.

—¡Una cocina llena de pasteles en Midgar... —soltó Sadie, uniéndose al coro de risas— ...los haría ricos en tan sólo un par de horas!

Los tres se dedicaron a probar los distintos manjares de la señora Spence hasta que Dina se asomó por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, elevando la voz para llamar la atención de Sadie:

—¡Oye...! ¡Tengo algo especial para enseñarte, muchacha! ¡Sube para que te enteres!

—Hmm... —Pavel suspiró por lo bajo, mientras meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que es un vestido.

—¿Eh? —Sadie parpadeó lentamente—. ¿Cómo qué un-

—¡¿No es el vestido más bonito que has visto?! —Dina Fair le enseñó la prenda negra de raso que había despertado el interés de su hijo. Las mangas (apretadas en los extremos y flojas a la altura de los hombros) le daban un aire victoriano. Mientras que la falda de largo mediano que culminaba en un volado sencillo lo hacía parecer un poco gótico—. Es viejo, sí. Pero nunca ha perdido el encanto.

La más joven abrió la boca un palmo y creyó hundirse dentro de los enormes cobertores mullidos de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Dina extendía el vestido frente a sí misma, y la observaba expectante con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación.

—Oh, um... —Se rascó la nuca mientras reía a la vez—. Perdone señora Fair, pero tengo que admitir que no sé mucho de moda...

Era verdad, jamás había tenido mucho tiempo para esas cosas. Sadie no había hecho más que trabajar durante toda su vida, por lo que nunca llegó a experimentar ese embriagante mundo de las compras y el _glamour_ que las jovencitas de la ciudad solían frecuentar. Mundo en el cual, la mayoría de sus viejas compañeras de juegos de la niñez eran expertas actualmente. Incluso Aerith, habitante de una de las zonas más pobres de los suburbios, sabía más de fiestas y cotilleos de famosos que ella.

Ni siquiera cuando estuvo infiltrada en Shinra, con cientos de lujos a su disposición, se permitió hacer uso de ellos. Iba todos los días de casa a la oficina y su mente sólo se ocupó en despreciar todo lo que la rodeaba durante el año que estuvo allí.

Sin embargo, al ver el brillo de los ojos de la señora Fair mientras acariciaba la tela del vestido con adoración... sintió que se había perdido de una parte crucial de su juventud... una que nunca antes consideró importante.

—Bueno, este lo compré cuando Zack tenía unos diez años. Tenía la idea de adelgazar un poco para entrar en él y usarlo en la boda de la ahijada de una amiga pero... ¡terminó por cancelarse y hasta me olvidé de que lo había comprado! —Dina soltó una sonora carcajada, haciéndole señas de que se pusiera de pie—. Menos mal que no lo usé, porque tendrás la dicha de estrenar algo bonito. Cosa que no se da todos los días desde que al avaro Shinra se le antojó duplicar los impuestos.

—Señora Fair... ¡agradezco mucho la intención pero-

—Dina, llámame Dina querida. —Le puso el vestido en los brazos y comenzó a rebuscar un par de zapatos en el armario—. No hay nada que agradecer. Si eres amiga de Zack y... —Hizo una pausa, sin apartar la mirada del mueble— ...y estás con él mientras pasa un rato tan malo... pues te mereces ese gesto y muchos más de mi parte.

—Seño... es decir; Dina. —Sadie bajó la voz, mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambas—. ¿Él... le ha hablado de... de lo que pasó?

—No... pero no se necesita ser muy lista para ver que le han hecho daño de... de muchas maneras. —La miró por sobre el hombro, mientras se ponía de pie con un bonito par de zapatos blancos en las manos—. No sé quien eres ni... porqué lo haces pero... gracias por estar allí cuando yo no pude.

—Oh... —Sadie se estrechó sus propias manos, quería darle un abrazo reconfortante a la mujer pero no se sentía muy segura acerca de iniciar un contacto tan íntimo con alguien a quien no conocía bien—. Yo... siempre cuidaré de él, lo... lo prometo. ¡Siempre!

Ambas compartieron una mirada profunda, inmersas en un silencio confidente que dijo más de que lo que pudiera haber significado cualquier abrazo dado. Dina dejó caer los hombros y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquila. El gesto que recorría su rostro se le hizo muy parecido al de su hijo, la mujer sonreía con la misma confianza que Zack y a Sadie le sorprendió el calor que inundó su pecho al pensar en los labios de su camarada torciéndose de esa manera tan peculiar.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta te has sonrojado al decir que cuidarás de él! —Dina la codeó burlonamente, mientras le ponía los zapatos sobre el vestido doblado—. ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que vayas a quitarle el novio a Cissnei?

—¡Oh! ¡N, No! ¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Jamás! ¡P, porque Zack y yo...! ¡No es para nada lo que-

La madre soltó otra risa poderosa y honesta. La muchachita tenía pinta de ser ruda pero su hijo estaba en lo cierto; se la veía ansiosa como una gallina rodeada de comadrejas. Se le pasó por la mente que quizá su Zack no era lo suficientemente observador como para lograr descubrir el _porqué_ de dicho nerviosismo.

Observó a la joven trabarse con las palabras mientras trataba de excusarse y sintió que a lo mejor ese _porqué_ , era tan genuino y fuerte como el de Cissnei. El tiempo diría si su hijo correspondía o no... eligiera a quien eligiera, no había criado a un hombre de mal juicio; seguro sabría que era lo mejor para él y tanto ella como su esposo acompañarían esa decisión.

Después de todo, con tal de que no desapareciera de la faz del planeta otra vez... ¡podía casarse con las dos si así se le antojaba!

* * *

Zack se detuvo a observar las bonitas luces decorativas que sus vecinos habían extendido por encima de la reunión nocturna. Parecían un juego de estrellas adicionales que pendían sobre sus cabezas, tan cercanas como para poder tomarlas y obsequiarlas a quienes pasaban junto a él.

Tenía que admitir que no recordaba a más de la mitad de los allí presentes, no sabía si se debía a estar tantos años lejos de Gongaga o por la grave intoxicación por mako que todavía sufría. Muchas caras le eran totalmente desconocidas y de no ser por la presencia constante de sus padres (a los que consideraba honestos de sobra), habría jurado que los visitantes eran actores contratados para hacerle sentir que lo habían echado de menos en su ausencia.

Paranoia. Se mordió el labio al reconocer uno de los principales efectos secundarios que el mako producía a medida que iba causando estragos por dentro del cerebro.

En los casos más avanzados los pobres diablos no eran capaces ni de reconocer su propio reflejo en el espejo. Vivían para buscar emboscadas letales en todas partes, su entera existencia convertida en un campo de batalla donde no podían distinguir amigos de enemigos.

Era una forma de vivir tan miserable... como merecida.

Elevó los ojos al firmamento y sintió que todas las luces que pendían sobre él lo juzgaban silenciosamente. Cada una dando testimonio de aquellos que cayeron a causa de su estúpido sueño de ser un héroe.

La gente de Wutai, nobles guerreros que entrenaron desde niños para defender a su gente de la codicia asesina de Midgar... degollados, apuñalados, desmembrados por el acero de la espada de un tipo que robó la sangre del planeta para volverse tan fuerte como un diablo, como un monstruo odioso que se benefició del camino fácil para aplastarlos sin piedad.

Las copias... las que eliminó mecánicamente sin pensar en lo que hacía. Sólo buscando llegar al número que le pedían para que Lazard estuviera contento y él pudiera acercarse más a su tan esperado ascenso. Copias que... eran iguales a lo que él era ahora, que sentían remordimiento... dolor... e incluso amor. Víctimas de Shinra de las que fue un verdugo tan eficiente como desalmado.

Y por último... cada uno de los soldados que asesinó en aquella parada final. Cuando peleó por su libertad... y la de Cloud. Otros tipos como él, desensibilizados ante el hecho de lo que hacían, sólo _"cumpliendo órdenes"_ y nada más. Pero hombres vivos al fin y al cabo, engañados... pero vivos. Llenos de esperanzas y conexiones con el planeta que el cortó brutalmente en su intento desesperado por mantenerse con vida un poco más.

¿Y todo... para qué? ¿Para qué esforzarse tanto para vivir si... no lo merecía?

¿Era su libertad garantía... de que ya no arrancaría a más seres vivientes de la faz de la tierra? No podía asegurarlo... mucho menos ahora que sólo era un fantasma del Zack original. Un pobre recuerdo como él... probablemente no tendría la voluntad suficiente como para cambiar el destino al que lo programaron.

Siempre sería un asesino. Un verdugo. Un Soldado.

—Oye, Zack... —La voz cristalina de Sadie pareció venir de entre las mismas estrellas y se quedó viéndolas fijo por un instante a causa de la confusión. Se pasó una mano por los ojos al notar su distracción y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada:

—Ah, ¡Sadie! ¿En dónde est-

Se quedó mudo al observarla con detenimiento. La chica lo observaba divertida en el vestido más bonito que jamás le hubiera visto usar. Su pálida cabellera del color de la luna llena parecía brillar con luz propia.

Era una aparición divina, una que jamás esperó interrumpiera la reunión de demonios que se amontonaban en el fondo de su cabeza hasta hace unos instantes.

—¡Sadie! ¡Estás... —Sonrió casi sin querer, extasiado ante la sorpresa que le era el repentino cambio de imagen— ...adorable!

La joven se sonrojó y minimizó la situación mientras agitaba una de sus manos junto a su rostro. —No quería estropear mi uniforme... es todo.

—Vamos, apuesto a que mamá te convenció de usarlo. —Le sonrió con picardía, prestándole atención a los bonitos zapatos blancos que enmarcaban los pies de su compañera—. No veía tus tobillos desde hace una eternidad...

—¡Ah...! —Sadie parpadeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cerrando la distancia entre ambos—. ¡Has recordado algo!

—Hmm... ¿qué?

—Los tobillos... —Hizo una mueca, avergonzada al hablar del asunto—. Solía usar falda cuando estaba infiltrada en Shinra... pero jamás volví a ponerme una desde entonces.

—¡Ah...! —Zack rió a la vez, maravillado ante la revelación—. ¡¿Estás de broma?!

—Para nada. —Se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras lo analizaba con la mirada—. ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo usé el uniforme de Avalancha desde que te rescaté de la base?

—¡Ah! ¡Diablos, tienes razón! —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, mientras sus ojos se posaban encantados sobre el rostro de su compañera—. ¡Benditos sean tus perfectos tobillos milagrosos! ¡Le has devuelto la vista a un ciego, querida mía!

—Deja ya de avergonzarme... —Sadie pateó una piedrita con la punta del zapato, todavía más incómoda por los cumplidos de su acompañante—. No es algo tan milagroso. Aún no recuerdas nada excepto eso, ¿verdad?

—Hmm, no. Pero apuesto a que tus piernas me gustaban de verdad.

—¡Zack! —Lo empujó con la punta de los dedos, frunciendo el ceño—. No vas a cambiar nunca... —Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el mismo muro que él, observando en derredor—. Pero se nota que tienes muchas personas que te quieren. Seguro que todo el pueblo está aquí.

—Bueno... —Hizo un mohín, mirándola por sobre el hombro—. Sería genial si supiera quienes son, pero no puedo reconocer ni a uno.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera a la señora Spence?

—Ni siquiera a la señora Spence.

—Diablos... —Se mordió los labios, forzando una sonrisa—. Oye, a lo mejor es porque has pasado muchos años lejos. Tu mamá dijo que sólo eras un chico cuando escapaste, ¿o no?

—Quizá... espero que sea así. —La miró con ternura, torciendo los labios al declarar—. Mi prioridad es recordarte a ti primero así que... no veo el problema en que me cueste mantener el nombre de la pastelera dentro de la mente por unos días más.

—Oh. —Sadie suspiró al sentir que sus mejillas volvían a arder. ¿Es que no podía dejar de decir cosas comprometedoras cada cinco minutos? En un intento de cambiar de tema señaló a los aldeanos que habían formado una banda sobre un tablado improvisado—. No tocan mal. Podrían hacer giras si practican un poco más.

—¿Te gusta la música folclórica, eh?

—¿Así se llama?

—Em, sí. Claro. Son canciones que uno aprende a tocar en las reuniones, no se necesita ser un profesional para hacerlo y... no tiene el objetivo de hacerte famoso. Sólo... —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo— ...es para pasar un buen rato. Para divertirte y divertir.

—Ah, eso suena tan curioso. —Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, avergonzada de su ignorancia—. La gente no se reúne para esas cosas en Midgar. —Le dirigió una mirada breve, que volvió a enfocar en la banda en cuestión de un instante—. Pero seguro sabes eso ya...

—¿Cómo que no lo hacen?

Sadie apretó los labios en una línea, encogiéndose de hombros:

—No es que no bailen. —Se puso a mirar a las parejas que danzaban animadamente a los saltos, siguiendo la alegre melodía tradicional— ...sólo que nadie lo hace de esta manera, en los suburbios las parejas van a centros nocturnos... bastante decadentes. No sé que harán en la placa superior para divertirse.

—Así que nunca has bailado con un chico de campo. —La miró con picardía, sin descruzar los fuertes antebrazos que dejaba ver debajo de la camisa arremangada—. Si no te gusta lo decadente no podría dejar de recomendarte que intentaras estrenarte con uno.

—¿Eh? —La joven lo miró con desconfianza, sus ojos intentaban buscar algún signo de burla en la expresión de su acompañante, pero Zack no podía parecerle más honesto—. ¿He dicho que no me guste lo decadente?

—¿Te gusta?

—¿No?

—Entonces te encantará bailar conmigo. —Le guiñó el ojo, despegándose del murito—. Soy lo opuesto a decadente... signifique lo que signifique.

Sadie meneó la cabeza, sonriendo:

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es y afirmas ser lo opuesto. Harías cualquier cosa por convencerme de pasar vergüenza frente a tus vecinos.

—¿Vergüenza? —Zack se veía sinceramente sorprendido, se acercó a ella y bajó la voz dramáticamente—. El que se arriesga a quedar en ridículo soy yo... siendo el centro de atención esta noche seguro que todos van a contarle hasta a sus nietos si me rechazas la invitación.

—No vas a convencerme con una táctica tan vieja, Zack Fair. —Sadie se despegó del muro y le hizo frente mientras elevaba el mentón—. Conozco todos tus trucos, fui tu psicóloga después de todo.

—Psicóloga _falsa_ , en realidad. —Inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo, sonriendo con toda la malicia que podía—. Quizá yo también fui un paciente falso, ¿eh?

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué relación hay entre que yo estuviera fingiendo y tu condición de paciente? —Sadie se distrajo y Zack la tomó de ambas manos, llevándola con él rumbo a la pista en un _pis pás_ —. ¡Ah! ¡Zack! ¡No-

—La lógica es tanto tu fortaleza como tu debilidad, ¿eh, _ojos verdes_? —Se detuvo en medio de las parejas que bailaban, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa triunfal—. No recordaré mucho sobre el pasado, pero te he observado de cerca lo suficiente como para manipularte de esta forma _odiosa y cruel_.

Sadie dejó caer los hombros con desgano, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. — _Eres_ terriblemente odioso y cruel.

—Lo sé. —Le puso una mano en la cintura y ofreció su mano derecha para que ella la tomara—. ¿Aún así quieres bailar conmigo, Sadie Darcy?

—Quizá aún así quiera bailar contigo... —musitó sin mucho convencimiento, tomando la mano de su compañero con cierta vacilación.

—Me conformo con eso, querida. —Le sonrió con picardía. Sintiéndose extrañamente dichoso, emocionado e inquieto.

La música los envolvió durante los minutos en los que se dedicaron a girar debajo de los mil soles luminosos que flotaban sobre ellos. Llevándolos a otro mundo en donde no existían ni las mentiras, ni las traiciones, ni Shinra. Un paraíso donde sólo importaban el cálido contacto de sus manos bien sujetas y la dicha que les otorgaba ese breve momento de paz.

Zack deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no acabara jamás. Si eso era felicidad, era injusto que no durara para siempre.

Una voz parecida a la suya le respondió desde el fondo de su mente que de él dependía la duración de esa alegría. Y si bien no entendió el significado de esa afirmación en esa noche, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esas palabras misteriosas fueran el mayor determinante de su propio destino.

* * *

 _ **¡Nos leemos muy, muy pronto!**_


	24. Pasaje a la soledad

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 24****

 ** **"Pasaje a la soledad"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El tren que abandonaba el pueblo de Gongaga se movía en la misma dirección que el atardecer, como si pretendiera hundirse debajo del horizonte al igual que el astro anaranjado que moría en lo profundo de las lejanas mesetas de Cañón Cosmo.

No había ningún pasajero además de ellos dos, cosa que pudiera haber parecido extraña en cualquier otro sitio, mas no en el tramo de las vías que recorría las desoladas tierras que se extendían a lo largo del continente sureño en el que había nacido Zack Fair.

Pocas personas de Gongaga abandonaban el pueblo y cuando lo hacían era bajo circunstancias extraordinarias. Por lo que el chofer de la vieja locomotora trató de saber por todos los medios el motivo del viaje que emprendían sus peculiares pasajeros.

 _«_ _—Son recién casados, se van de luna de miel a Costa del Sol._ _»_ —Había respondido la señora Fair como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que los novios se marcharan vestidos como si fueran a la guerra (con armas y cuchillos incluidos).

Bueno. La moda había cambiado tanto desde su juventud que era en vano tratar de juzgar a los demás por seguirla ciegamente. El chofer se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta y los dejó abordar, ignorando por completo que llevaba consigo a dos miembros de la rebelión que pretendía derrocar a la mayor corporación del planeta... y salvar al mismo de su completa destrucción (si era posible) en el proceso.

Zack observó el rostro de Sadie (quien dormía en el asiento junto al suyo), y se detuvo en la forma en la que el halo de oro que representaba el resplandor de la tarde descansaba sobre su piel ya muy curtida por el sol.

Detrás de su exterior hosco e independiente había una mujer sensible y leal. Quizá no pudiera recordarla aún pero... alguien que había puesto su vida en peligro para sacarlo de esa prisión submarina no podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad?. Hizo una mueca con los labios, reprochándose por el súbito aumento de los latidos de su corazón cuando sus ojos se posaron en la respiración tranquila que hacía subir y bajar el pecho de su compañera suavemente.

Soltó un suspiro y hundió la espalda en el mullido asiento sin apartar la vista de Sadie. Siempre había sido un tipo con suerte. Sin importar los horribles sucesos que el destino le había asignado, las cosas nunca resultaban tan malas como era de esperarse. Pocos podían decir que habían sido arrancados de las manos de un siniestro científico loco por una antigua enemiga y dos miembros de la corporación que lo había puesto allí en primer lugar.

Era cierto que Cloud no podía recordarlo. Pero aún así estaba vivo, y trabajando duro para rescatar a Aerith de las garras de Shinra. La joven Cetra podría odiarlo pero... ella había sobrevivido al desastre del sector siete. Ella jamás caería mientras Cloud estuviera allí para sujetarla.

Lo sabía. Jamás dudaría de la fuerza de su mejor amigo. Jamás podría... no después de verlo arrojar a Sephiroth a la corriente vital en el reactor de Nibelheim como había hecho cinco años atrás. Dejó escapar un resoplido largo y cansino. Claro, que él no había estado allí para presenciarlo... pero los recuerdos que habían implantado en su mente contaban con el momento donde Cloud Strife había vengado la destrucción de su pueblo y era imposible para él no sentirse orgulloso a causa de la valentía del joven recluta.

Podría haberlo visto a través de los ojos de un fantasma, pero la hazaña de Cloud todavía estaba allí. Brillando con la fuerza que siempre se dejaba ver en el interior del semblante tímido de su viejo amigo.

Apoyó un codo en la ventana del tren y buscó con los ojos la delgada línea del horizonte por la que el sol empezaba a desaparecer. Era imposible avistar Midgar desde semejante distancia pero estaba seguro de que era posible llegar hasta allí por esa dirección, y pensar en que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida se encontraban en ese lugar... peleando por su libertad, le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Confío en ti Cloud, sé que das la talla para esto y más —murmuró por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos con determinación—. Tú puedes sacarla de ahí viejo, lo sé.

* * *

Cloud despertó mientras sus labios se movían lentamente repitiendo las palabras _"puedes sacarla de ahí viejo, lo sé",_ y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Tifa que lo escudriñaban con extrañeza:

—Estabas hablando dormido —murmuró la joven desde la litera que pendía en la pared opuesta del calabozo en el que se hallaban—. Sobre algo que pasó en Nibelheim... hace varios años.

—Oh... —Cloud se mordió el labio inferior, sin apartar la mirada de la pared que los separaba de la celda contigua, donde Aerith también estaba presa—. Pasaron muchas cosas en ese entonces. Supongo que no era nada importante.

—Quizá... —Tifa dejó caer sus largas piernas al suelo y se calzó las botas de cuero, sin dejar de observar a su compañero mientras lo hacía—. Es curioso...

—¿Qué es curioso? —Cloud se sentó a su vez.

—Estabas hablando en tercera persona. Como si... fueras alguien más. Alguien que te animaba.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, mientras volvía a portarse de esa forma picaresca que a su amiga de la infancia no terminaba de gustarle. —Los sueños no tienen sentido Tifa. Es inútil tratar de buscarles el sentido cuando tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Su amiga de la infancia se disponía a responder cuando la voz de Aerith se dejó oír desde su propia celda:

—A veces las cosas que parecen inútiles terminan siendo las que son verdaderamente importantes.

—Aerith. —Cloud se acercó a la pared, tratando de disimular su preocupación por la florista—. ¿Estás pasándolo bien allí?

—Ya te he dicho que ser una prisionera no es tan malo mientras tengas alguien con quien hablar. —Sonrió y lo oyó reír a la vez, lo que la complació sobremanera—. Si el planeta me escuchara desde aquí quizá no me sentiría tan solitaria...

—¿Y por qué crees que no te oye?

—Bueno... —Aerith se llevó las manos a las caderas, soltando un resoplido que hizo que sus rizos se elevaran por encima de su rozagante frente—. Las cosas que he oído desde que estoy aquí suenan tan disparatadas que bien podría ser una trampa de Shinra. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dice y... la otra mitad que si comprendo... —Dejó caer los brazos, mordiéndose el labio suavemente— ...pues la otra mitad suena a algo que no quiero aceptar.

—Aerith... —Cloud apoyó un hombro en la pared, bajando la voz—. ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres contarme que te dice?

—Oh... —La joven tomó asiento en el borde de su litera, contemplando la barrera que la separaba de su guardaespaldas—. ¿En serio quieres saber?

El joven Ex Soldado soltó una risa grave y pedante. —¿Preguntaría sino?

—Um... —Aerith colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo, bajando el tono de su voz a la vez—. Dice que... _Jenova sólo puede controlar a quienes tengan un espíritu o voluntad debilitados. Y que la confusión que embarga a los portadores de sus células es la llave para que ella pueda apropiarse de sus mentes_.

Tifa y Cloud intercambiaron miradas vacilantes, siendo el segundo quien tomó la palabra ante la intrigante revelación que la Cetra les había obsequiado:

—¿Jenova? ¿Y quién... _o qué_ es Jenova?

—Aún no lo sé... y el planeta se rehúsa a responder; sólo repite eso una y otra vez. Antes... lo llamaba simplemente _"Calamidad"_ o _"Enemigo"._

—¿Hablará de un nuevo experimento de Shinra? —Tifa se acercó a la pared, sintiendo que algo se alborotaba en su interior. Como agua hirviendo que iba subiéndole por la garganta—. Lo digo por la mención de células que controlan a otros y esas cosas.

—Sí, probablemente. —Aerith asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos ocultos bajo sus cejas castañas que se cernían amenazadoramente—. Controlar a otros siempre ha sido el objetivo final de estos tipejos. Digan lo que digan es obvio que les importa un comino el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

—No podemos hacer conclusiones apresuradas sólo porque te pareció oír voces, Aerith. —Cloud se puso de espaldas a la pared, resoplando por lo bajo—. Al menos que el tal Jenova venga a sacarnos de aquí, me tiene sin cuidado lo que el dichoso planeta piense de él.

—¡Oh, Cloud! —Tifa comenzaba a mostrarse visiblemente frustrada y eso se reflejaba en la forma en la que elevaba el pecho mientras se erguía frente a él—. ¡¿Cómo es que te has puesto tan negativo?!

—No es mi culpa pensar más que todos ustedes juntos. Si quieren quedarse a discutir la identidad de un delirio Cetra entonces háganlo. Yo pretendo irme de este sitio, devolver a Aerith a su casa y... pues recibir mi pago y largarme en busca de un sitio menos complicado que este.

Esa frase detonó una larga discusión entre los dos amigos de la infancia cuyo hilo Aerith perdió avanzados unos pocos minutos. Se había quedado pensando en el origen de ese monólogo que el planeta repetía una y otra vez... seguramente iba a ser más fácil para ella el interpretarlo de lo que sería para el resto de Avalancha, ya que desde pequeña había descifrado los mensajes más intricados (no sin mucho esfuerzo y paciencia de por medio), y no quería pensar que este sería el primero en resultarle totalmente irrelevante.

Jenova. Ese que podía controlar a otros en sus momentos más vulnerables tenía que estar involucrado con su misión de alguna manera.

Fue entonces... que el planeta puso la imagen de Zack Fair frente a sus ojos verdes. O al menos... la imagen del vestigio de su existencia. Aquel que se había presentado frente a ella días atrás en el jardín de su (ahora desaparecido) hogar.

¿Acaso el verdadero Zack no había desaparecido durante una misión a la que lo enviaron los altos mandos de Shinra? Recordaba haberlo oído decir que partía con Sephiroth y... alguien más... cuyo nombre se le escapaba.

Sephiroth también se había borrado de la faz de la tierra luego de ese día funesto. Su club de fans había enloquecido, chicas de todas las clases, hombres ya entrados en años, ¡incluso niños! ¡Todos querían saber a dónde se había ido el legendario héroe de la guerra de Wutai! Pero nunca se supo nada.

Nada. Durante cinco largos años. Lo mismo que había pasado con Zack.

Se obligó a pensar que se había enamorado de otra chica allá en Nibelheim y que pasaba sus días a su lado desde entonces; demasiado feliz como para recordar que había dejado a una muchacha esperanzada en la oscura ciudad de Midgar.

Pero... la realidad era que estaba muerto; enterrado con todos sus sueños y promesas rotas. Y ese muñeco sin alma que se apareció junto a Sadie; proclamando ser Zack y repitiendo en su misma voz aquellos recuerdos que sólo ellos dos sabían... quizá era parte del plan del enemigo. El enemigo del planeta... que probablemente se llamaba "Jenova".

Se dejó caer en la litera, tapando su boca con ambas manos para ahogar un quejido de angustia que podría haber preocupado a sus compañeros de haberla oído.

—Si el enemigo es Jenova... y sólo puede controlar a aquellos que sufren... entonces yo... —Se miró las manos y las dejó caer unos centímetros por debajo de su mentón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. El momento que le recriminaba su gran error se presentó de golpe en el fondo de su mente:

 _«_ _Zack había aguantado un sollozo, sin apartar los ojos azules de ese interior de mentira que pretendían hacerle creer que era suyo. —¡AERITH! —La había mirado con desesperación, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras se atrevía a dar un paso hacia ella—. No me dejes ahora... ¡Todavía soy yo!_

 _—Lo siento. —Ella había cerrado los puños y tomado aire, su misión para con el planeta y el resto de los seres vivientes había sido primero—. Crees que eres Zack Fair; pero sólo te hicieron para creerlo. Mientras más te aferres a esa identidad... mayor control tendrá el enemigo del planeta sobre ti. —Se había mordido los labios, sintiendo que una parte suya moría junto con la mentira que el clon había aprendido—. Si me quedo contigo, reforzaré esa identidad... y todos estaremos en peligro._ _»_

La joven Cetra sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban frente a sus ojos, nublándole la visión tanto como lo había estado su corazón en ese entonces.

—Yo he sido... ¡He sido...! ¡He sido quien se lo ha cedido al mal con mi reacción! —Una ola de sollozos inundó su pecho y ya no fue capaz de contener su dolor.

Había descubierto que era la razón por la que el clon iba a perderse bajo la sombra del enemigo. Pero ni aún así fue capaz de preever el papel que tendría en la caída de aquél que no sabía que soñaba... con la vida de Zack Fair.

* * *

Sadie despertó de golpe al sentir que algo le tocaba la sien. Con disgusto comprobó que el dedo índice de su avergonzado compañero se encontraba enredado en los pálidos mechones de su flequillo. Lo apartó con un manotazo, los ojos ardiéndole a causa de la ofensa cometida:

—¡¿Qué te estás proponiendo?!

—¡Ah...! —Zack apretó los dientes en una sonrisa incómoda, moviéndose en el asiento con torpeza—. ¡No me malinterpretes...! ¡Sólo era curiosidad!

—¡Curiosidad! —escupió las palabras sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Curiosidad por ver como te quiebro la nariz, ¡seguro!

—¡No, no, no! —El Ex Soldado se cubrió el rostro por instinto, tratando de contener la risa en vano—. Mira... si me dejas explicarme con mi nariz _todavía_ pegada al resto de mi cara... ¡quizá veas que tienes una respuesta muy interesante que dar!

—¿Cómo que _yo_ tengo una respuesta que darte? —Lo miró inquisitiva, sin que la desconfianza se borrara ni un ápice de su rostro.

Zack soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el asiento sin apartar su mirada del cabello de su escucha. —Quería saber si era real.

—¿Re... real? —Sadie arqueó las cejas hasta que casi desaparecieron en la línea de su cabellera—. ¿Tomaste algo raro mientras estaba durmiendo?

—Agh... ¡No! —Zack torció los labios en una mueca que hizo bajar su mandíbula varios centímetros—. Me refiero al color. No todos los días ves a una persona con el cabello tan blanco como el de algún anciano sabio de la montaña.

—¿Nunca oíste hablar de las tinturas para el cabello?

—Em... claro que sí _doña sabelotodo._ —Suspiró por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación—. Pero no creí que fueras de las que se preocupan por esos detalles estéticos. Pensé que habías nacido con él.

—No es un mero detalle estético. —Sadie se puso seria de repente, sus ojos escudriñaban un momento en el pasado que se negaba a dejar ir—. Es una promesa.

—¿Eh?

La mujer introdujo una mano debajo de su cabellera y partió una capa del mismo para enseñar las raíces oscuras que crecían cercanas a su cuero cabelludo:

—Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero... a él le agradó que tratara de hacerlo feliz y... supongo que luego quise mantener la tradición.

—A ver, Sad: quizá te convenga ilustrarme más sobre los detalles, porque hasta ahora sólo entiendo que te tiñes el cabello y nada más.

—Vaya que eres metiche... —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de reojo—. No sé si quieras oír hablar de él.

—¿De él?

—De Angeal.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Silencio que fue interrumpido por una risa grave y tranquila que vino de Zack, quien observaba a su compañera con una mezcla de diversión y cariño en la mirada:

—Cualquier historia que involucre al viejo Angeal y tintura para el cabello es digna de mencionarse.

Sadie le devolvió la sonrisa —Gracias. Pero tampoco es la gran cosa...

—Eso lo decidiré yo, _tú cuenta el cuento_.

—En ese entonces ni siquiera tu maestro sabía que había sido parte del _Proyecto G_... pero las células de Jenova ya estaban provocando la degeneración de su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. —Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de que su voz no se quebrara al hablar de lo que había provocado que el hombre que amaba se convirtiera en un monstruo al final de sus días—. El primer signo fueron las canas; aparecían esporádicamente y él parecía odiarlas con locura.

—Sí. —Zack asintió con nostalgia—. Solía quejarse de eso cuando lo conocí...

—Me dijo una vez que... su padre había muerto sólo un tiempo después de que las canas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza de blanco. Y que por eso no soportaba verlas en sí mismo, decía que-

 _«_ _—Todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer... —La voz de Angeal se dejó oír desde el fondo de sus pensamientos—. No puedo permitir que los años me maten antes de convertirme en un héroe._ _»_

—Y entonces... —Sadie sonrió sin poder contener un suspiro melancólico— ...un día me aparecí con la cabeza teñida de blanco. Ahorré un mes entero para comprarme la tintura pero quería-

—¿Querías? —La voz de Zack le sonó lejana y apagada.

—Quería que al ver sus canas pensara en mí... en su nueva familia. Y no en aquella que había perdido. Quería darle algo bueno que relacionar con su reflejo en el espejo. —Forzó una sonrisa mientras encogía los hombros con un poco de vergüenza—. Era sólo una adolescente tonta pero... el brillo en sus ojos y la forma en la que rió... me hizo querer seguir haciéndolo durante todos estos años. Jamás volvió a quejarse de su cabello a partir de ese día.

Silencio. Para su gran sorpresa, Sadie notó que Zack se veía molesto, con las cejas hundidas en sus ojos y los labios apretados en una línea tensa:

—Zack. ¿Dije algo malo? —Se sintió vulnerable ante la reacción que su secreto había provocado. ¿Era demasiado estúpido? ¿O sentimental quizá? La cara se le tiñó de rojo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que trató de desatar en vano mientras lo observaba en un intento de comprender su terco silencio.

—No puedo entenderlo. —Declaró él con un tono sombrío—. Si eras su familia no debió enviarte a trabajar en Shinra.

—¿De... qué hablas? —Sadie frunció el ceño, confundida—. Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso.

—Sólo eras una chiquilla. Igual que yo cuando me uní a Soldado. —Chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo—. No sabíamos nada. No teníamos idea de las cosas que iban a cambiar a causa de nuestras acciones y... —Suspiró, endureciendo la mandíbula mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella— ...yo escapé de casa porque mis padres jamás lo habrían permitido. Pero tú estabas sola, vulnerable y deseosa de agradar. Él debió protegerte... no usarte como un peón en su venganza personal contra Shinra.

—Zack... —Sadie meneó la cabeza, inquieta ante el rumbo que tomaban las conclusiones de su acompañante—. No puedes juzgarlo después de todo lo que pasó. Es injusto y está fuera de lugar.

—¿Injusto? —Rió de forma amarga sin que la risa se manifestara para nada en sus labios—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubieras formado parte de sus planes de descubrir a Shinra? Quizá tendrías un hogar ahora... una familia... a lo mejor no estarías tan sol-

—Basta. —Sadie lo interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda de forma brusca—. No quiero escuchar nada más de eso. Ya me cansé de decirte que no te cuento las cosas para que me tengas lástima.

—Si hubiera estado en su lugar... Si hubiera sido él-

—¡Pero no lo eres! —La voz de Sadie se elevó muy por encima de su tono habitual y el contraste que logró el silencio que los rodeó en el instante que siguió fue suficiente como para dejarlos aún más nerviosos de lo que ya se sentían.

—Desearía que te hubieras quedado en casa con mis padres... Sad —musitó el Ex Soldado en un tono de derrota que pocas veces le había oído pronunciar—. Tranquila y a salvo... sin tener nada que ver con esta locura.

Sadie siguió mirando por la ventana. —¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —Frunció el ceño mientras luchaba por guardar la compostura—. No soy alguien a quien debas proteger. Que sepas dos o tres cosas de mí no te convierte en mi tutor. Peleo por Avalancha porque lo decidí así... y estoy orgullosa de eso.

Zack apretó los labios y le tomó la mano de forma brusca. Mirándola con determinación a los ojos:

—Tienes que dejar de ser un instrumento, Sadie. No eres una herramienta para ayudar a los demás a salir adelante. Sino... tu propia persona. Y una que se merece seguir sus sueños.

—Mis... ¿sueños? —Se soltó del agarre con desdén—. ¿Tú que sabes de eso?

—Jamás me dijiste que es lo que quieres hacer después de que todo el lío se acabe. —Zack sonrió con confianza—. Quizá sea un buen momento para reflexionar acerca de ello.

En el momento en el que Sadie abrió la boca para responder una fuerte sacudida los arrojó a ambos contra la parte trasera del asiento que tenían enfrente. Un poderoso chirrido acompañó a la brusca detención del tren y luego todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Sadie! —Zack la tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él— ¡Sadie, ¿estás bien?!

La joven asintió con dificultad mientras se sostenía la frente. Había sangre brotando de la misma y tenía el rostro un poco amoratado. —Eso es lo que me gano por no usar el cinturón de seguridad...

—Ah... —El ex Soldado quiso sonreír pero la preocupación se lo impidió—. Quédate aquí, voy a ver si ocurrió un accidente.

—No vayas solo. —Sadie se puso de pie pero un mareo fastidioso que le provocó nauseas la obligó a volver a tomar asiento—. Pueden ser las tropas de Shinra.

—Shinra no trabaja así, _Sadie-lady_ —declaró con petulancia mientras se abría paso a través del corredor—. Si fuera uno de ellos el tren ya habría volado en pedazos.

—Ugh... —La mujer hizo una mueca mientras trataba de levantarse sujetándose de los respaldos torcidos de los asientos que la rodeaban— ...prefiero volar en pedazos a que me llames de esa forma ridícula otra vez.

Zack se asomó por una ventana, haciendo un mohín al no notar nada extraño alrededor:

—A lo mejor atropellamos a algún pobre Chocobo o algo así... —Volvió a introducir su cuerpo al vehículo y caminó a pasos seguros hasta la puerta que separaba la cabina principal del vagón de pasajeros—. Voy a preguntarle al chofer si-

No pudo terminar la frase. La puerta salió despedida de su marco y se lo llevó disparado hasta el otro extremo del tren con una velocidad imposible de registrar por ojos humanos.

—¡¿ZACK?! —Sadie dio un salto hacia atrás a causa del estruendo y se llevó las manos a la cintura en un intento torpe de tomar su arma de fuego—. ¡¿Qué diablos fue-

Ni siquiera pudo ver al sujeto que le golpeó la mandíbula con una vara de acero que la hizo dar tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer en medio del pasillo.

—¡Ah...! ¡Menuda debilucha la niñita! —Rió el agresor mientras hacía a un lado los despampanantes mechones rubios que coronaban su cabeza, de su rostro angelical—. ¡Reed! ¡Te dije que sería fácil!

—Guarda silencio antes de que las palabras queden demasiado grandes para tu boca, Thanatos —lo regañó un sujeto de cabellera negra y lentillas rojas que ingresaba al vagón a través del agujero donde estuviera la puerta hace menos de un minuto.

—Oh vamos, no son la gran cos-

La puerta volvió a volar por los aires y esta vez se dio de lleno contra el tal Thanatos, haciéndolo arquearse bajo el peso que con dificultad logró detener.

—Se creen muy fuertes por arrancar una puertita de lata, ¿eh? —gruñó Zack poniéndose de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo—. ¡Les voy a mostrar lo que es arrancar cosas! —Dicho esto procedió a jalar un par de asientos y arrojarlos contra sus recién declarados enemigos. Los sujetos se movieron de forma sobrehumana, esquivándolos sin ninguna dificultad.

—Oh. Quizá lo subestimé —musitó Thanatos con fingida dulzura, mientras que su camarada enseñaba los dientes en una sonrisa afilada:

—Buenas tardes, _copia_. Somos tus escoltas, gusto en conocerte.

Zack le respondió tomando el fusil que colgaba tras su espalda y disparando en dirección de ambos sin mediar palabra. Una rafaga de disparos impactó contra las luces del techo y el vagón quedó sumido en la oscuridad, iluminándose intermitentemente por los destellos de pólvora que escapaban de la boca del arma.

—¡Qué excelente bienvenida! —soltó Reed mientras se movía con elegancia a través de los proyectiles—: ¡Es bueno ver que nuestro invitado se destaca en el arte del combate como nosotros! ¿Qué más puedes hacer Ex-Soldado? ¿Quizá... no sangrar?

Apareció frente a él en cuestión de un parpadear y torció el cañón del fusil como si este estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Zack abrió la boca un palmo al notar el movimiento. Estos tipos... ¡¿ERAN SOLDADOS?!

La sorpresa que lo inundó no le permitió evitar el golpe que la culata del arma de Reed le propinó en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente de forma instantánea.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí que sangra! —exclamó Reed con júbilo—. Pensé que no íbamos a ser tan especiales como creía hasta ahora, pero me alegra ver que sigues siendo el modelo obsoleto.

Zack le hizo una zancadilla limpiándose la nariz con el dorso del puño, pero su oponente dio un salto grácil y lo observó con petulancia desde la cima de uno de los respaldos:

—Nah. Lento, torpe, y pasado de moda además. —Guardó su arma en el cinturón, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le dirigía una mirada socarrona a su camarada—. Thanatos. Te lo dejo para ti. No vale la pena que malgaste munición en un tipejo como este.

—Encantado de poder _jugar_ con él. —Thanatos se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia mientras caminaba hacia Zack. Su vara de acero giraba entre sus dedos índice y corazón como si se tratara de un palillo de madera—. Voy a dormir como un angelito después de matarlo, lo sé.

—¡Si no me matan tus frases cursis primero, claro! —Zack se arrojó contra él, incapaz de rendirse a causa de no poseer un arma. Quizá el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad pero no por eso tenía que perder.

—¡Ah... que ingeniosa retórica la tuya! —Thanatos giró sobre sí mismo y devolvió cada puñetazo, patada e intento de daño por parte de Zack como si se tratara de un malabarista arrojando pelotas al aire con total tranquilidad—. Es gracioso que ni siquiera sepas para que estás peleando y sin embargo te dispongas a eliminarnos con todas tus fuerzas... Ese es al fin de cuentas el espíritu de Soldado, ¿no es así?

—¡Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor! —Logró asestarle un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar a través de una ventana. Thanatos rodó por unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse sobre el polvo de la meseta que atravesaban.

—Ah diablos... —Reed volvió a poner los ojos en blanco—. Esto es lo que me gano por petulante. —Dio un salto para bajar del asiento y caminó amenazadoramente hacia Zack, sus ojos destellaron por detrás de las lentillas al añadir—: Quieres hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿eh, Zack Fair? —Estiró el brazo y le apuntó con su arma sin dejar de atravesar el pasillo a largos pasos—. Bien. Ya sabemos que sangras... veamos también si esquivas balas.

Reed dio un sólo paso más y luego cayó al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso. Sadie (que aún estaba boca abajo en el suelo) lo había sujetado de un pie y jalado hacia adentro para hacerlo tropezar de forma dolorosa.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y golpeó la mano del enemigo caído para apartar su arma automática de su alcance, todo esto sin dejar de apuntarle con la suya:

—Veamos si las esquivas tú. —Y sin decir más le disparó tres veces en el medio de la frente.

El olor a pólvora y el silencio se apoderaron del lugar. Reed no movía un músculo; la sonrisa había quedado congelada en su rostro endurecido. Zack soltó una risa nerviosa, precipitándose hacia su compañera:

—¡¿Qué diablos, Sadie?! ¡Eso estuvo genial! —Observó la sonrisa debajo del rostro ensangrentado y amoratado de la mujer cuando la escena alrededor de ella cambió repentinamente.

Ya no estaba en el tren rumbo a Cañón Cosmo, sino en el interior de un ascensor de la corporación Shinra. Sadie estaba de pie frente a él, vestida con lo que parecía ser un traje de oficinista pero con el mismo rostro cubierto de sangre. Pero su expresión era distinta... muy distinta.

Fue entonces que lo recordó todo.

Todo.

 _«El Soldado se quedó pasmado ante la visión. La siempre estable y altiva psicóloga estaba pálida y retraída en una esquina del ascensor. Sosteniendo una vara paralizante entre sus dedos temblorosos sin poder enfocar bien la mirada._

 _Se sintió enfermo por dentro cuando le recordó a un animal acorralado que luchaba por defender su vida._

 _Ella estaba así por su culpa._

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué la desgraciada no le había querido volar la cabeza hacía unas horas atrás?! ¿Qué diablos pensaba al sentir pena por esa mujer? Si la fulana estuviera armada y en mejores condiciones seguro le metía una bala entre los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _Tomó aire y le arrebató la vara de las manos, colocándola en su cinturón con el ceño fruncido. Sadie jadeó y se apegó más contra la pared._

 _—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien. —Soltó un suspiro al ver que el guardia se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad._

 _—¡SEÑOR FAIR! —le pidió el militar desde lejos—: ¡DETENGA LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR!_

 _—¡Por favor...! —Sadie murmuró con la voz temblorosa y la mirada desenfocada—. ¡No la detengas...! ¡Te... diré en donde está Angeal!»_

Volvió a la realidad bruscamente y jadeó ante el mar de recuerdos que le quemaban dentro del pecho, impidiéndole articular una sola palabra.

—¿Zack? —Sadie extendió una mano hacia él, mientras guardaba su arma con la otra—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron?

—¡Dé... déjame en paz! —Retrocedió un paso, con el rostro lívido por la emoción—. ¡No... no te quiero cerca, Sadie!

—¿Qué mierda te pasa aho-

La mujer no pudo terminar la frase, la confusión en su semblante se convirtió en pavor cuando fue sujetada de la garganta por el enemigo que ambos suponían muerto. Reed la estrelló contra el suelo y arrojó el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima sobre uno de sus hombros antes de que cualquiera de los allí presentes pudiera reaccionar.

—Nunca discutan junto a un cadáver sin asegurarse de que cumple esa condición primero, muchachos —bromeó el sujeto mientras enseñaba su afilada dentadura en un gesto burlón—. Es la regla dorada cuando uno se dedica a matar cosas.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —rugió Zack completamente desbordado por las emociones. Una parte de su mente le decía que no hiciera el menor movimiento para poner a la traidora de Avalancha a salvo, mientras que la otra le exigía a gritos que interviniera—. ¡Si te atreves a hacerle daño yo-

Reed arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros a la vez:

—Rita Cadence.

—¿Q, qué? ¿Quién?

—La Soldado que sacaron de las mismas instalaciones que a ti. Tráela a Ciudad Cohete si de verdad te importa la seguridad de tu amiga humana. De lo contrario... —Hizo un ademán que denotaba un cuello quebrándose en dos— ... _Sadie-lady_ se muere.

—¡BASTARDO! —Se arrojó hacia él pero se fue de bruces contra el suelo. En el tren ya no había nadie más que él mismo.

La soledad que lo abofeteó cuando tocó el suelo dolió un millón de veces más que todos los recuerdos dolorosos que acababa de recuperar.

* * *

 ** _ **¡Fin del episodio! ¡Quédense cerca para la continuación!**_**


	25. El juicio del corazón

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 25****

 ** **"El juicio del corazón"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

No sabía cuantas horas había pasado sentado en uno de los asientos desvencijados del tren, observando a la luna moverse a través del cielo nocturno por una ventana.

¿Probablemente fuera medianoche? honestamente lo tenía sin cuidado la hora que fuese. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad.

Lo único que su cerebro se empeñaba en hacer era en repetir una y otra vez los montones de recuerdos que había descubierto esa tarde.

Los momentos que Sadie y ese hombre que ya no existía habían compartido, volvían a sucederse frente a sus ojos como una película que se rebobinaba de forma automática sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

Una película donde el actor principal lucía justo como él:

 _«_ _—Me disparaste, estás bajo arresto de la compañía para la que trabajo, ¡y además te niegas a decirme en donde está mi mentor! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga por ti?! ¡¿Darte un abrazo y echarme la culpa de lo que has hecho sólo porque se te da la gana?!_

 _—¡No es como lo piensas! ¡Si yo te digo en donde está él... irás y lo arruinarás todo!_

 _—¿Lo ves? Sigues insistiendo en la mierda que me dijiste en tu consultorio._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—En eso de que alguien como yo no puede hacer más de lo que tú has hecho por él..._

 _—Oh... —Sadie arqueó los labios en un gesto amargo— ...no lo has olvidado._

 _—¿Cómo lo haría? —Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, la mirada perdida en la vista nocturna que la ciudad de Midgar ofrecía a través del cristal del elevador—. La persona a la que le confié una parte de lo que soy... sólo se burlaba del estúpido campesino que la consultaba mientras fingía entenderlo._

 _—No, no Zack... —Meneó la cabeza con torpeza—. Nunca quise burlarme de ti, sólo temía que-_

 _—¿Que fuera demasiado imbécil como para entenderlo?_

 _—¡N,No...! ¡Pero eres parte de Shinra y no puedo dejar que Angeal falle! ¡Lo que él está haciendo es demasiado importante para la gente de los suburbios!_

 _—¿Así que... él se ha convertido en un enemigo de Shinra? —Su voz fue casi un murmullo—. ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños... y su honor?_

 _—Quedarse en Shinra sólo lo hubiera deshonrado. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en este lugar..._

 _—Pruébame._

 _—¿Eh...?_

 _Volteó sobre sí mismo, enfrentando a su acompañante con una mirada lejana e impersonal:_

 _—Demuéstrame que no crees que soy un idiota incapaz de comprender lo que está ocurriendo._

 _—¡No puedo...!_

 _—No tienes que hacer algo como morir para ayudarlo._

 _Sadie se pasó el brazo por el rostro, frotándolo con vergüenza:_

 _—¡No tienes idea! ¡Es algo demasiado... demasiado importante como-_

 _—¡Basta! —Zack la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, su mirada fija en la de ella—. ¡¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo... sobre buscar la razón detrás de mis sueños?!_

 _Silencio. Sadie no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la cabeza gacha._

 _—¡Quiero ser un héroe para proteger a las personas que me importan... y mientras más alto llegue mejor podré hacerlo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor Soldado de Primera clase que nunca hayan visto... mejor aún que el mismísimo Sephiroth!_

 _La joven se agitó, tratando de soltarse del agarre al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba que habían llegado a destino._

 _—¡Jamás serás... —Ahogó un sollozo al ver como las puertas se abrían, dejando ver un pelotón de soldados que les bloqueaban el paso— ...un héroe si vas por ese camino Zack Fair!_ _»_

El Zack del presente soltó un suspiro mientras observaba fijamente las estrellas. Las mismas de donde le había parecido oír la voz de Sadie la noche pasada.

Ella había estado en lo correcto. Diablos que lo había estado...

Cerró los ojos lentamente viendo como todo a su alrededor se llenaba de oscuridad; luchando por reconciliar el odio que sentía por Shinra con la lealtad que lo habían programado para sentir.

Porque Zack Fair, el original... el que consideraba un millón de veces más humano que él, en algún momento creyó con todo su corazón en los ideales de la compañía. Mentiras disfrazadas de verdades, dolor disfrazado de heroísmo.

Cierto era que tras escapar del laboratorio con Cloud había abierto los ojos a la farsa en la que había basado sus sueños, pero... pero ahora tenía que cargar con la culpa de saberse responsable de haber quebrado un corazón más a causa de su ceguera.

Ella trató de decirle la verdad con sutilezas durante meses, al igual que lo habían hecho Genesis y Angeal... e incluso Sephiroth más tarde. Pero su terquedad no le permitió aceptarlo hasta que le tocó experimentarlo en carne propia.

Si les hubiera prestado atención ni Cloud ni él se hubieran convertido en ratas de laboratorio. Era culpable de tantas cosas que empezaba a pensar que quizá no le dieran diez vidas para expiar los pecados que había cometido.

Quería decir que no merecía vivir esos días que le habían obsequiado... ¡pero! Pero sabía de sobra que Sadie lo sermonearía como siempre. Repetiría las palabras que le había dirigido aquella noche en la que se había enterado de que no era más que un muerto vivo:

 _«—Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te definan. El destino es mucho más fuerte que nosotros, tiene la capacidad de sacudirnos hasta quebrarnos los huesos, sí —Bajó la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro, pero sin que la misma perdiera toda su intensidad—. Pero los huesos se sueldan a sí mismos y nos podemos levantar tarde o temprano. Aún a los tumbos hay una forma de continuar._

 _—Sadie. —Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El fantasma de las nauseas que las sobredosis de mako le producían volvió a nublarle los sentidos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras se hacía a un lado—. ¡Tú... estás viva! No eres... como yo._

 _La joven dio un respingo, murmurando por lo bajo:_

 _—Parece que hubieras olvidado a Angeal también._

 _—Angeal..._

 _—¡Sí! ¡Angeal! —Sadie apretó los dientes y escupió las palabras que durante tantos años le habían carcomido el corazón y la razón—: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos esforzamos para que volviera en sí? ¿Y cómo te atacó una y otra vez porque pensaba que eso era lo que debía hacer? ¡Tú puedes elegir quien quieres ser...! ¿O es que tu estúpido honor sólo sirve para cuando las cosas van bien?_

 _—Tú... —Se sentía como dentro de un sueño pesado, la revelación de que la mujer de verdad había estado allí le llegó de forma lenta y enrevesada— ...Sadie, de verdad estuviste presente cuando él murió._

 _Ella aintió con el rostro endurecido ante la sutil mención de la muerte de aquel hombre al que ambos adoraban._

 _—Sí. Ya te dije antes que estuve ahí... y sé que no quiero verte partir de la misma forma que él. No quiero._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—¿C, cómo que por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo, desviando la mirada—. Yo no sé el famoso lenguaje del planeta del que Aerith hablaba... no puedo ver a nadie en ti excepto... a Zack. Aunque sea verdad que eres... otra cosa, yo elijo verte como a él. Esa es mi elección y voy a pelear por ella._ _»_

Zack volvió al presente con fastidio, pasándose una mano con rudeza por la frente. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ayudarlo cuando él no había hecho más que traerle problemas? ¿Por qué diablos insistía en caminar frente a él, despedazando a los monstruos que lo asediaban como si su vida se fuera en eso?

Su mente le respondió con un nuevo recuerdo que lo arrojó directo en aquella tarde donde Sadie y él mismo reían tirados en la hierba que crecía junto al hogar de los Fair:

 _«_ _—¿Por qué haces esto, Sad? No soy más que un problema para ti... ¿no has tenido muchos ya? Te aseguro que Angeal no te culpará si vas a ocuparte de tus asuntos de una vez y dejas de arrastrar a un muerto bueno para nada por todo Gaia._ _»_

Sadie había sonreído de una forma genuina y honesta, una que pocas veces le había visto desde que salieron del laboratorio, al responder:

 _«_ _—Es ahí en donde te equivocas. Jamás has sido una carga, Zack._ _»_

Una llamada entrante hizo repiquetear el PHS de la dueña de sus pensares, lo que provocó que las imágenes que se repetían en su cabeza se desvanecieran como el humo:

—Diga —contestó con la voz ronca y grave.

—Soy yo, Cissnei. —La mujer habló de forma profesional y distante—. Escucha, acabamos de pasar por Gongaga. La señora Cadence y Kunsel vienen conmigo... calculo que podremos reunirnos contigo mañana en la mañana.

—Es demasiado tiempo...

—Sí, lo sé. Pero hacemos lo que podemos. Me imagino que esos tipejos sabían que no estábamos contigo, de lo contrario no te habrían pedido que fueras a Ciudad Cohete; todavía estás tan lejos de allí como de la mismísima Costa del sol.

—Sí, ya lo sé Ciss... —Zack se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de no perder la calma—. Sólo que... ¡me siento un inútil... aquí sentado mientras ella está pasando Gaia vaya a saber que cosas en manos de esos bastardos de Shinra!

Cissnei hizo una pausa larga, respondiendo con su tranquilidad habitual al retomar la palabra:

—Trata de dormir, Zack. —Y sin decir más cortó la llamada.

El ex Soldado tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de no partir el aparato en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

* * *

—Despierta... Sadie.

—¿Quién...? —La mujer abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada. Estaba acostada en una cama tibia y limpia, cuyas sábanas resplandecían a causa de los tubos de luz fluorescente que pendían sobre ella.

—Te sentirás un poco extraña ya que tuvieron que sedarte para tratar tus heridas. —El hombre resopló por lo bajo mientras le acariciaba la frente con una mano que encontró áspera y fría al tacto—. Les dije a esos malditos que no te pusieran una sola mano encima pero... no me hicieron caso alguno. Ojalá me perdones por esto.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Enfocó la mirada y encontró la respuesta en el rostro arrugado y cansado de Angeal Hewley.

—¡ANGEAL! —Quiso gritar pero el nombre escapó de su garganta en un hilo de voz—: ¡¿Angeal que estás haciendo?! —Se puso a sollozar sin siquiera notar que lo hacía—. ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡¿P, por... por qué?!

El hombre sonrió con melancolía. Su cabello estaba completamente encanecido y vestía una bata de laboratorio:

—No quiero verte llorar, Sadie. —Le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Soy igual que Zack.

—¿Qué...?

—Soy una copia.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió con torpeza mientras una mueca se formaba en sus labios. Una mueca que no era ni sonrisa ni llanto—. ¡Yo... yo quería...! ¡Quería...! —Trató de sentarse en la cama pero notó con frustración que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo—. ¡Angeal! ¿Tú me... tú me salvaste... verdad?

La expresión amable abandonó el semblante de su escucha y fue reemplazada por una de amargura. Retiró su mano del rostro de la joven mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas:

—No quiero que te formes una idea apresurada de todo esto. Debes dejarme explicar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Oh... yo... claro. Te... te escucho. —Aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo mientras entrecruzaba los dedos sobre su pecho de forma nerviosa. ¿Era posible que él no se hallara tan feliz de verla como ella a él?

Antes de que Angeal lograra pronunciar una sola palabra hicieron aparición en la sala el Profesor Ciretan Hojo y Reed, el sujeto que la había secuestrado. Sadie dejó caer la mandíbula de terror, profiriendo un grito de angustia cuando sus macabras sonrisas se posicionaron lado a lado de su querido Angeal.

—Yo también quiero escuchar el cuento —bromeó Reed mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Angeal—. A ver que tan mal nos pintas, viejo.

El ex Soldado apartó el hombro con rudeza, elevando el tono mientras los miraba con los ojos en llamas:

—¡LES DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAN TODAVÍA!

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —musitó Hojo encogiéndose de hombros—. No podemos acatar todos tus pedidos como si fueras el Presidente del mundo ¿verdad? Te dimos tu garantía, deberías estar agradecido.

—¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! —La adrenalina ayudó a que Sadie ganara algo de control sobre su cuerpo. Logró sentarse en la litera, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma enloquecida a causa de su respiración entrecortada—: ¡ANGEAL!

—Escucha; Sadie. —Angeal se mordió el labio mientras sujetaba las sábanas de la cama con su puño—. Estoy trabajando para Shinra ahora.

—¡NO!

—No es lo que piensas. Sephiroth se salió de control; está tratando de destruir el mundo.

—¡N, no entiendo de que hablas!

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO! —La voz que bramó a través de la garganta de Angeal no parecía suya—: ¡Tienes que escuchar lo que te digo!

Sadie se quedó boquiabierta mientras las lágrimas escapaban copiosamente de sus ojos. Estaba demasiado angustiada como para pensar de forma objetiva. El sedante y sus propios sentimientos le estaban jugando en contra de todas las maneras posibles.

—Hay algo terrible dentro de él... ¡algo que puede apoderarse de cualquiera de las copias y obligarnos a realizar acciones impensables! ¡Tenemos que destruirlo antes de que él nos haga matarnos entre nosotros!

—Angeal... —La mujer lo interrumpió con un hilo de voz— Sephiroth... está muerto.

—Sí... podrías decirlo así. —Fijó sus ojos cansados en los suyos—. Pero también lo estoy yo, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo me tienes aquí.

—¿Es... una copia?

—No... es algo más... —Miró de reojo a Reed, quien bostezaba de aburrimiento—. Pero aún así tiene la fuerza para influir en los seres como yo de maneras funestas. ¡Es... necesario detenerlo!

—Shinra está trabajando en eso muchachita —declaró Hojo mientras se sacaba los anteojos para limpiarlos con un paño que llevaba en el bolsillo—: No somos tan malos como ustedes los de Avalancha aman canturrear en sus reuniones infantiles. —Sonrió de forma orgullosa—. Encontramos una forma de matarlo, pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de tu amigo.

—¿Angeal? —Sadie volteó lentamente hacia él, la sospecha dibujándose lentamente en sus facciones—: ¿Para _qué_... te necesitan a ti?

—Lo... lo siento. No puedo decírtelo.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa—: ¿Dices estar ayudando a los tipejos que te pusieron en la tumba... y no quieres decirme _el porqué_?

—Lo que importa es que me negué a trabajar con ellos hasta que me aseguraron que de hacerlo, evitarían que fueras víctima de esta batalla horrible. —Le dirigió una sonrisa desganada, mientras bajaba la voz en un intento de que sólo ella lo escuchara—. Quería tenerte cerca... saber que estarías a salvo, al menos esta vez.

—Angeal... —Sadie apretó los labios al notar que sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente—. N, no... no entiendo nada de esto pero-

—No tienes por qué entenderlo a la perfección. —Le tomó una mano entre las suyas y Reed soltó una carcajada al divisar un gesto que se la hacía una cursilería total—. Sólo tienes que quedarte conmigo. Te protegeré... haré lo que no hizo el original. ¡Lo prometo!

Se hizo un silencio denso entre ambos, silencio en el que Sadie quiso dejarse hundir para siempre. ¿Qué... era todo esto? ¿Por qué... las cosas habían dado un giro tan dulce... pero a la vez tan insoportable?

Cuando volvió a pronunciar palabra lo hizo con una tristeza que a Angeal le resultó tan inesperada como lo que escuchó venir de sus labios:

—¿Y Zack? ¿Qué hay con Zack? ¿No es él... también un clon?

—Ah... —Angeal meneó la cabeza mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos sobre las de Sadie—. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

La mujer frunció el ceño levemente. —¿Acaso él sí va a convertirse en una víctima de todo esto?

—Bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa al científico. Este interpretó el gesto como una señal para volver a participar de la conversación:

—Si Hewley hace las cosas bien; el ser que vive dentro de Sephiroth y puede controlar a las copias jamás logrará privarlo de su autonomía. Mientras no se convierta en una amenaza para Shinra no tenemos porque dar un sólo cuerno por él.

—¿Qué tal, Sadie? —Angeal forzó una sonrisa mientras la veía a los ojos nuevamente—. Si te quedas aquí conmigo quizá puedas decirle que no intervenga en nuestros esfuerzos por detener a Sephiroth. El vendrá a entregar a Rita Cadence y tendrás la oportunidad perfecta para velar por su seguridad.

—Rita Cadence. —Sadie entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco iba recobrando su agudeza mental habitual. Probablemente el efecto del sedante la estuviera empezando a abandonar—. ¿Para qué la quieren aquí?

—Eso a ti no te importa. —Ciretan Hojo la interrumpió con un chillido agudo—. Basta de tanta charla. Es hora de que te pongas a trabajar otra vez Hewley.

—Déjame hablarle por tan sólo un moment-

—No. He dicho que basta y es basta. —El científico le indicó a Reed que custodiara a Sadie con un movimiento perezoso de su mano—. Querías la chica. Te traje la chica. Yo quiero que te pongas a trabajar. Te pones a trabajar, ¿queda claro?

Angeal suspiró en derrota, poniéndose de pie:

—Queda claro. —Le dirigió una mirada larga a Sadie, quien desvió la suya con rudeza—. Sé que estás confundida y molesta. Nada de esto es como yo esperé que fuera tampoco. Nuestra reunión... —se cortó a sí mismo, dándole la espalda mientras abandonaba la habitación—. Si precisas alguna cosa no dudes en decirle a Reed. Vendré a verte cuando pueda.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de ser una maldita dama de compañía? —gruñó el sujeto mientras chasqueaba la lengua por lo bajo—. No voy a mover un sólo dedo por esta basura humana, que les quede claro.

Hojo se encogió de hombros y tomó una planilla que descansaba sobre la repisa más cercana, dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Angeal:

—Déjalo que diga lo que quiera. Mientras haga lo que le pedimos bien puede creerse que le contaremos cuentos a su novia antes de dormir.

Sadie no le prestó atención a nada de lo que dijeron antes de irse. Su cabeza era un enredo y no lograba ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma acerca de lo que tenía que hacer.

Su mente repasó los sucesos que ocurrieron en torno a la muerte de Angeal de forma automática, buscando incongruencias que confirmaran el mal presentimiento que le daba toda la situación que experimentaba desde que había despertado:

 _«_ _Su maestro estaba en el aire, con su forma humana atravesada por la espada que él mismo sostenía. Observándolo con una media sonrisa que expresaba todo el agradecimiento que conseguía sentir por su verdugo._

 _—Zack soltó el arma y Angeal cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo—. ¡Angeal no...! ¡No me digas que me sobrepasé...! ¡No... yo sólo... estaba tratando de defenderme y...! ¡ANGEAL NO! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo con la mirada clavada en la espada que sobresalía del pecho de su víctima._

 _—Lo has... hecho bien... chico... —declaró el ex Soldado con esfuerzo—. Esto... es lo que debía pasar y... no podía confiar en Sephiroth para hacerlo. Él me... hubiera llevado... a Shinra... y ya nunca habría sido libre otra vez._

 _—¡¿LIBRE?! —El pecho de Zack subía y bajaba violentamente a causa de los sollozos que no lograba contener—. ¡No estás libre viejo... te estás muriendo!_

 _—Zack... abraza tus sueños. —Sujetó su vieja espada por el mango y se la extendió lentamente—. Y... defiende tu honor._

 _El más joven movió la mano vacilante, deshaciéndose en un llanto amargo cuando su mentor colocó la vieja espada que adoraba en la misma._

 _—¿Siempre... Zack?_

 _—Siempre —asintió apretando los dientes—. ¡Siempre Angeal!_

 _El ex Soldado sonrió levemente, fijando la mirada en Sadie. Quien lo veía con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor desde el rincón en el que se había recluido:_

 _—¿Habrá... espacio para mí entre los seres que duermen en este mundo?»_

Y después no dijo más. Nada... hasta ese día que a la mujer le había tocado enfrentar sin ninguna clase de aviso previo.

—¿Por qué... por qué de repente te importa tanto salvar el planeta? —musitó casi para sí misma—. No tiene sentido... hiciste todo lo que pudiste para morir. ¡Para jamás caer preso en las trampas de Shinra otra vez! ¿Y sin embargo estás aquí otra vez?

Se llevó una mano a la sien e hizo una mueca cuando la herida de su frente le recordó que estaba allí con un ardor repentino. El honor... el maldito honor era todo lo que siempre le había importado a Angeal. A él le importaban dos pepinos cosas como sacrificarse en pos de salvar el mundo de una posible extinción.

Lo sabía bien. Recordaba haberlo oído decir que no aprobaba los métodos que Avalancha usaba cuando se unió al grupo terrorista en secreto. Siempre repetía que su idea de heroísmo consistía en ser _"un ejemplo para los demás",_ un conjunto de ideales caballerescos hechos carne en la forma de un héroe de cuentos.

Angeal Hewley quería ser perfecto. Pretendía abarcar todas las virtudes que uno le atribuye a los valientes corazones de antaño... y eso jamás le hubiera hecho posible el trabajar bajo el mando de una compañía que pretendía salvar al mundo de un monstruo misterioso, con la única finalidad de poder seguirlo secando a cambio de dinero.

Si en algo ese hombre era estricto; era en su código moral. Quizá el cambio se debiera a su condición de copia... pero era poco probable considerando que Zack no había cambiado ni una décima de su personalidad. Zack seguía siendo exactamente la misma persona.

 _Zack._

La sola mención de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad. La realidad de que quizá él estuviera culpándose por lo que le había ocurrido como siempre solía hacer. Suspiró mientras fijaba la mirada en sus propias manos amoratadas y rasguñadas. A lo mejor estaba malherido... y solo. Sin nadie que pudiera consolarlo o darle una palabra que lo hiciera sentir menos mal.

Sonrió con amargura mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. ¿No debería estar loca de alegría? Angeal estaba a su alcance, diciéndole que sólo había pensado en volver a tenerla a su lado una y otra vez. Declarando su disgusto hacia sus actos de años atrás, junto con la firme voluntad de protegerla como no hizo en el pasado.

Y aún así... Sadie se encontraba presa de una melancolía miserable. Un sentimiento agrio que le carcomía el alma. Similar a ese que sintió durante los cuatro largos años que tuvo que vivir en un mundo donde Zack Fair ya no existía.

¿Por qué no podía mantener la felicidad inicial que sintió al ver el rostro de Angeal otra vez? Quizá... se debía a que nada de lo que lo rodeaba tenía sentido. ¡Pero...! Lo que rodeó a Zack en un principio tampoco lo tuvo; jamás espero encontrarse con un clon en lugar del original y... y sin embargo su lealtad para con él no menguó ni siquiera un poco. Sino que deseó protegerlo del dolor con muchas más fuerzas que antes.

—¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? —se reprochó mientras trataba de que sus piernas no temblaran bajo el peso inesperado que le supuso su propio cuerpo al levantarse—. ¡Vas a terminar estropeando la única oportunidad que tienes de obtener lo que siempre quisiste, Sadie! —Se sostuvo de la repisa con fuerza mientras apretaba su labio inferior con los dientes.

Ahora le tocaba decidir de una vez por todas el rumbo que tomaría su vida. ¿Se arrepentiría de su juicio tanto como lo hacía con muchos de los que ya había dejado atrás?

Se oyó responderse a sí misma que sí. No tenía la más mínima duda de que se afligiría toda la vida a causa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya no importaba nada de eso: él hombre que ya había elegido en el interior de su corazón valía cualquier culpa que la obligaran a cargar.

Ahora... y siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Quién creen que sea el elegido de Sadie? ¡No se precipiten y piensen con detenimiento! Hay muchos puntos a favor (y en contra) tanto para Zack como para Angeal, así que conviene masticarlo detenidamente. ¡Cuéntenme lo que pensaron del episodio en cuestión y compartan sus teorías acerca de que creen que va a pasar de ahora en adelante! ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber más de mis lectores! **¡Gracias por todo!**


	26. La todopoderosa

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** Estoy publicando este episodio el 13 de Setiembre de 2017; ¡el aniversario número 10 de Crisis Core! Hoy, hace diez años atrás, conocimos por fin la historia detrás de uno de los héroes olvidados de Final Fantasy VII: Zack Fair. ¡Qué este episodio sea un recordatorio de la genialidad de este personaje al que todos amamos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás! ¡Abracen sus sueños y protejan su honor, amigos míos!

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 26****

 ** **"La todopoderosa"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack y el resto de sus compañeros habían sido escoltados por Reed hasta el interior del laboratorio subterráneo del Profesor Hojo. Caminaron a través de los pasillos solitarios que se fundían en la oscuridad hasta que dieron con la sala principal. El lugar refulgía con el resplandor difuso del mako que se acumulaba en recipientes de diversas formas y tamaños, todo allí parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

O una de terror... al menos para Zack Fair.

Hizo una mueca mientras luchaba por retener el maremoto de recuerdos traumáticos que amenazaba con ahogarlo cada vez que su mirada se detenía en algún rincón siniestro del recinto. Este no era el mismo sitio en el que él había estado preso en el pasado, durante esos cuatro años en los que le arrebataron su libertad, pero las similitudes eran suficientes como para estrujarle el estómago y erizarle los vellos de los brazos a la vez.

Reed les había dejado saber que se entrevistarían con Ciretan Hojo al llegar a su destino y... el tener que enfrentar al sujeto que los torturó a Cloud y a él durante todos esos años revolvía sus emociones de una forma desconocida que no dejaba de inquietarle.

Su sangre hervía y sus puños se apretaban mientras todo su ser deseaba ocasionarle el mismo dolor al tipejo de anteojos. Pero a la vez... sentía las piernas débiles y sus rodillas se aflojaron tanto que tropezó dos veces mientras recorrían el lugar. No quería aceptar que esa tensión que lo sacudía se debía al terror que le ocasionaba el encuentro. No era posible. Zack Fair no le temía a nada... ¡mucho menos a un viejo retorcido bueno para nada!

Pero... él no era Zack Fair después de todo. Era... un fantasma. Uno que todavía podía sentir el metal helado de la mesa de experimentación bien pegado a su espalda desnuda.

—¡Profesor! —Reed soltó un respingo mientras llamaba a voces desde el medio del amplio galpón—. ¡Ya trajeron a la mujer!

Rita Cadence frunció el ceño al ser mencionada, mas Zack pudo jurar que la había visto sonreír de forma siniestra. Era la paranoia. Los nervios le jugaban en contra y el mako empezaba a meterse con su cabeza.

Debía tranquilizarse. Ya.

—Ah... —Ciretan Hojo les salió al encuentro, la inmaculada bata blanca destellando entre las piernas que lo llevaban hacia ellos con desgano—. La Soldado. Sí... De veras pensé que nos sería imposible recuperarla, pero Gaia me castigue por mi falta de fe. —Bajó las escaleras de acero y se detuvo frente a ellos, clavando los ojos rápidamente en el rostro de Zack—. Otra equivocación.

El ex Soldado elevó el mentón, desafiante. Luchando por mantenerse impasible ante la atención que le profería el objeto de sus pesadillas:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hojo dio un respingo. —Tú no eres al que esperaba, ¿en dónde está el otro?

—¿El... _el otro?_ —Esta vez fue Zack quien escupió las palabras, siseando de forma amenazante al hacerlo—: ¡No acordamos traerte a nadie más! —Cissnei lo sostuvo por el hombro sin decir nada, más atenta a la respuesta del Profesor que a la furia de su compañero.

—No, no. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que explicar todo como si estuviera hablando con mocosos de preescolar? —Hojo imitó el gesto de alguien que espanta una mosca de su rostro, para luego girarse hacia Reed, al que increpó con rudeza—: ¡Te dije que era rubio! ¡El Soldado rubio... no este... muñeco de segunda mano!

Kunsel y Zack se quedaron boquiabiertos. El rostro de Cloud se les pasó a ambos por la mente en un instante. Sorprendentemente fue el primero quien reaccionó con mayor indignación:

—¡¿Estabas planeando usar a Strife para tus asquerosos experimentos también?! —El rostro de Kunsel enrojeció hasta estar a la par de su cabello—: ¡¿Es que no tienes suficiente con llevarte a mi maestra como prisionera?!

—Kunsel. —Rita Cadence le dirigió una mirada severa—. Un Soldado jamás pierde la compostura.

—¡Pero... maestra!

—Nada de peros, ¿quién es Cloud Strife?

—¡Eso no importa! —Esta vez fue la voz angustiada de Zack la que se dejó oír como respuesta—: ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que le toques un sólo pelo de la cabeza, Ciretan Hojo! —Avanzó a grandes, seguros pasos hacia su aterrado enemigo—. ¡Nunca...! ¡Nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensar en él!

— _¡R, REED!_ —chilló al ver que el poderoso ex Soldado se le venía encima—: ¡AUXILIO! —Se cubrió con el planillero por instinto pero su salvador ya se había posicionado entre él y la amenaza. Reed sonrió con malicia, enseñando su afilada dentadura al hacerlo:

—Tu heroica venganza va a tener que esperar, Zack Fair. El trato era cambiar a esa vieja criogenizada por la libertad de tu novia, ¿o acaso cambiaste de opinión?

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, las dos miradas se congelaron por un instante pero finalmente... Zack retrocedió mientras dejaba salir aire por entre sus dientes con un gruñido de derrota:

—Bien —murmuró con el rostro duro como la piedra—. ¿En dónde está Sadie?

Kunsel observó a su maestra con el rostro pálido por la ansiedad, no quería abandonarla en ese lugar. Pero la mujer casi les había ordenado que la llevaran con Hojo. Lo había decidido sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Algo no estaba bien... el joven no podía precisar con exactitud la causa de su inquietud pero... tenía el presentimiento de que estaba cometiendo un acto del que se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida. El sentimiento carecía por completo de lógica pero... ¡era una sensación tan abrumadora!

—Aquí estoy, Zack. —La voz de Sadie hizo que todos giraran sus rostros hacia lo alto de la escalera.

La mujer los observaba desde la plataforma exterior que rodeaba el segundo piso, las manos oprimían el barandal con la misma fuerza que miraban sus ojos. Vestía una bata como las que usan los pacientes en los hospitales y su cabello revuelto se pegaba a las zonas donde la sangre de su rostro se había secado.

Ninguno de ellos consiguió precisar el significado oculto de la gran determinación que pintaba cada centímetro de su rostro.

—¡Sadie! —Zack avanzó hacia el borde de la escalera—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Mejor que nunca. —Le dirigió una sonrisa cortés—. No sabes... a quien me he encontrado.

—¡Eso no importa, diablos! —Le extendió una mano de forma brusca—. ¡Ven! ¡Baja con nosotros!

—No. —Meneó la cabeza varias veces a los lados mientras apretaba los labios en una línea—: No puedo ir con ustedes ahora.

—¿Qué?

La risa que Reed profirió al oírla hizo que Zack chirriara los dientes de rabia. Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que el primero se explicara:

—Tú también te reirías de mí si mi novia me cambiara por un tipo más viejo que yo. —Señaló a Hojo sin dejar de sonreír—. Hewley no está tan mal como Hojo, pero lo estará en cuanto la degradación avance un poco más.

—¡¿HEWLEY?! —Cissnei dejó caer la mandíbula, girando bruscamente hacia Sadie—: ¡¿Angeal Hewley está aquí?!

Sadie abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento el mencionado se hizo presente entre la multitud. Apareciendo por detrás de ella para contemplarlos con una sonrisa tranquila desde lo alto:

—Vaya... es tan curioso el sentir tantas cosas al verlos otra vez. Jamás creí que alguien como yo podría experimentar estas sensaciones. —Le dirigió un gesto especialmente amable a Zack (quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada a causa de la sorpresa), mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho—: La última vez que nos vimos, te dije defendieras tu honor. Estoy aquí para darte esa oportunidad.

—¿Q, qué...? —Zack meneó la cabeza con violencia, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Todavía no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor—: ¡A, Angeal... ¿tú eres...?!

—Soy como tú, Zack. —Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente—. Una sombra de aquello que fue alguna vez.

—Diablos... —Apretó los dientes y dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de frustración—. Por un momento creí-

—¿Qué era el verdadero? —Negó con la misma expresión amable de un principio—. No. Angeal Hewley está muerto. Zack Fair lo ayudó a despedirse de su naturaleza retorcida y defectuosa.

—¿Defec... tuosa? —Extendió una mano entre ambos, negando mientras su rostro se endurecía para esconder las emociones que lo asaltaban cada vez que el fantasma de su mentor hablaba—. No viejo, él... ¡es decir... tú! ¡No hay... nada de defectuoso en la gente como nosotros!

—Claro que no. _Nosotros_ somos perfectos. —Elevó la mano mientras contemplaba su palma orgulloso—. Pero el primer Angeal todavía era humano y eso interfería con el proceso que las células de Jenova iniciaron en su cuerpo tras los experimentos. Empezó a degradarse como debía hacerlo. Pero todo se torció y su cuerpo adoptó la forma de una bestia que nada tenía que ver con la perfección de nuestra madre, _la bella forastera de las estrellas_.

—Eso... —interrumpió Hojo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos desde una esquina del salón— ...es hablar demasiado, Hewley. Si quieres quedarte con la chica más vale que te guardes la verborragia para después.

—¡Sólo trato de que Zack entienda nuestro propósito! —Angeal se irguió mientras bajaba la escalera con prisa, dispuesto a ponerse frente a frente con aquel que había sido su alumno en otra vida—. ¡Debes dejar de sentirte culpable a causa de lo que hizo el prototipo en el que fuiste basado!

—¿Prototipo? —El más joven retrocedió tres pasos y se chocó con Kunsel por error—: ¡¿Qué diablos se te ha metido en la cabeza, Angeal?!

—¡Querías que yo fuera el verdadero para así no tener que cargar con la culpa de haber asesinado a quien amabas, ¿verdad?! —Lo sujetó por la solapa de su chaqueta táctica, elevándolo medio metro en el aire en menos de un segundo—. ¡Pero tú no has hecho nada de eso! ¡Son sólo fragmentos aleatorios que se transmitieron por error a tu consciencia cuando te clonaron!

Desde lo alto Zack pudo observar como Cissnei se esmeraba por convencer a Sadie de escapar con ellos, pero todo intento por parte de la pelirroja caía en oídos sordos. Aquella a quien había venido a salvar sólo se limitaba a sonreír con calma mientras que meneaba la cabeza a los lados.

La escena le rompió el corazón.

—¡HEWLEY! —Kunsel desenfundó su espada y la colocó bajo el mentón de Angeal en menos de un parpadear—: ¡BÁJALO O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!

—¡Podemos empezar de nuevo...! —insistió el ex Soldado sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las amenazas de Kunsel Reiss—. ¡Obsérvame! ¡Ya estoy experimentando la degradación y dentro de poco... este cuerpo de carne le cederá paso a _la todopoderosa_ , la eterna madre cuya sangre de esmeralda mueve nuestros cuerpos!

Zack se esforzó por soltarse del agarre que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, agitando sus piernas mientras sus ojos se clavaban con fiereza en los de aquel que decía querer lo mejor para él:

—¡Tú no eres él! ¡Sólo...! ¡No eres... más que una asquerosa copia como todas las otras!

—¡IGUAL QUE TÚ! —La voz que bramó a través de su garganta no parecía humana.

—¡DIJE QUE BASTA! —El grito de Kunsel precedió el golpe que su espada le propinó a Angeal Hewley. Sin embargo la hoja no llegó a impactar en el blanco. El mayor la tomó entre sus manos y la empujó de vuelta en dirección al estómago de Kunsel; donde la empuñadura apretó sus entrañas de forma dolorosa—. ¡A, agh! ¡Zack...! —Cayó de espaldas sosteniéndose el vientre mientras una expresión de dolor desfiguraba su rostro.

Zack aprovechó la distracción para soltarse del agarre y dejarse caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. —¡Kunsel...! ¡¿estás bien?!

—¡Sí, claro... listo para salir de parranda! —articuló como pudo mientras se retorcía sobre sí mismo.

—No entiendes lo que eres... pero con mi ayuda podrás hacerlo. ¿Acaso... —Su rostro se suavizó— ...no confías en la sombra de quien le enseñó _todo_ a la tuya?

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos y las pupilas de Zack temblaron ante una revelación que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza:

—Angeal Hewley no era la persona... —musitó mientras apretaba los labios— ...no era la persona que yo creía.

Soltó una risa por lo bajo y esta sonó más bien como un sollozo. —Me mintió sobre muchas cosas. Quizá... todavía más de las que me enseñó alguna vez. A lo mejor pensó que lo hacía por mi bien pero... nunca confió verdaderamente en mi. Sólo fui... —Elevó el rostro, sonriendo de forma melancólica— ...otra de las personas que apartó de su lado cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar. Jamás fui su camarada. Nunca ocupé un lugar junto a Genesis y Sephiroth.

—Estás demasiado aferrado a tu vieja identidad —lo cortó de forma brusca, inquieto acerca de las emociones que empezaban a despertar en ese cascarón que ocupaba—. Creo que no será posible que trabajes con nosotros. ¡Sadie! —elevó la voz al pronunciar el nombre de la rebelde y esta pareció quedarse inmóvil ante el llamado—: Mátalo.

Zack y Cissnei soltaron un agudo _"¡¿qué?!"_ al unísono, pero este se quedó a mitad de boca en la mujer Turco. Sadie se liberó de ella asestándole un golpe con el dorso de la mano y Cissnei voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra unas mesas repletas de trastos.

—¡¿Cissnei?! —El ex Soldado se precipitó hacia las escaleras y apretó el barandal con la mano izquierda. Vacilante acerca de si debería subirlas y enfrentar al ser de monstruosa fuerza en el que se había convertido su antigua compañera, o quedarse atrás por su propia seguridad—. Sadie... ¿qué es todo esto? —La miró de arriba a abajo en un vano intento de notar algo distinto en ella—: ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí dentro?!

—Lo siento pero... —Su voz sonaba angustiada, pero era una sonrisa amable la que adornaba su rostro tranquilo— ...elijo a Angeal. Otra vez.

—¡Sadie! —Ahogó un quejido cuando la mujer arrancó una varilla de la escalera y lo apuñaló en la garganta con ella. La vio entrecerrar los ojos con dulzura mientras caía rodando sobre sí mismo hacia su muerte.

 _Y entonces despertó._

Lo asaltó la realidad de que se hallaba sentado en uno de los asientos traseros del Jeep que recorría las desiertas planicies que rodeaban a Ciudad Cohete bajo el sol del mediodía.

Cissnei conducía y Kunsel lo observaba con curiosidad desde el asiento lindante:

—Oye amigo —lo interrogó mientras tomaba agua de una cantimplora—. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—Kunsel... —Zack se pasó una mano por el rostro, tanto para apartar el sudor que lo cubría como para alejar los recuerdos de la pesadilla de su mente—. ¿Estamos en...? —Miró alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con el semblante duro de Rita Cadence, quien lo observaba con una expresión inquisitiva.

—Estabas soñando, Zack. —Kunsel le extendió la cantimplora—. Y por como te agitabas supongo que no con cosas muy agradables.

—Gracias. —Bebió del envase con ganas—. Últimamente estoy teniendo un montón de sueños raros. Son... tan vívidos que parecen reales. —Negó con la cabeza—. Nunca fui de esas personas que recuerdan lo que sueñan. No sé por qué mi cabeza se ha empeñado en trabajar tanto por que lo haga ahora.

—Empezaron cuando despertaste en la base submarina, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Cissnei sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Sí... eso creo.

—Recuerda que tu mente no es la misma de antes. Tus redes neuronales funcionan de una forma alterada y quizá lo que estés experimentando no sean simples sueños.

—¿De qué hablas Ciss? No puedo-

—Sólo un tonto confía ciegamente en los sueños —declaró mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabellera cobriza que se había colado frente a su rostro a causa del viento—, pero son igual de ignorantes aquellos que no les tienen la menor consideración.

Se hizo un silencio entre los allí presentes que culminó cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de la ciudad. Rita Cadence se apresuró a bajar, murmurando por lo bajo algo que Zack no llegó a escuchar.

—Este sitio está desierto. —Kunsel colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Creen que sea una trampa?

—Si lo es al menos no habrá bajas civiles cuando les pateemos el trasero. —Cissnei lo codeó suavemente en las costillas al pasar, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en su rostro—. ¿O acaso los Soldados se preocupan por el daño que puedan causarle a las estructuras en medio de una batalla?

—Claro que no. —Kunsel chasqueó la lengua mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Sólo estoy tratando de ser precavido. Es probable que-

Se cortó a sí mismo cuando vio que Reed se acercaba a ellos desde el final de la calle. El sujeto sonreía de forma confiada mientras era seguido de cerca por la sombra que era su gabardina de cuero, la cual era movida por la brisa suavemente a medida que caminaba:

—¡Eh! ¡Si no es nada menos que Zack Fair! ¿Cuál de ellos es Rita Cadence? —Le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Cissnei—. Espero que sea la pelirroja.

—¡No esperas nada! —Kunsel se interpuso entre ambos y la joven Turco hizo una mueca en respuesta. No entendía el porqué del súbito arranque de su compañero. De hecho su ayuda la hacía sentirse inútil y avergonzada.

Los Turcos no se intimidaban tan fácilmente y sin embargo... había una emoción curiosa que le hacía picar las mejillas y cuyo origen no lograba identificar.

—Eh, Kunsel. —Le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Déjalo que diga lo que quiera. Estoy bien.

El Soldado hizo un mohín, sin moverse ni un centímetro del lugar. Se sentía un poco estúpido pero no era nada que le fuera nuevo después de todo.

—Estarás mejor si me quedo justo en donde estoy. —Volvió a fijar la mirada en el enemigo—. Ya tengo motivos de sobra para cortarte a la mitad, así que no me des más excusas, ¿oíste?

—Sí, claro... —Reed le empujó el casco con la punta de los dedos y el (aparentemente inofensivo) movimiento bastó para casi hacerlo caerse de espaldas encima de la sorprendida Cissnei—. Tú debes ser el alumno maravilla. Y aquella tu maestra. —Arqueó las cejas al reconocer a Rita Cadence y una sonrisa misteriosa cruzó por sus labios—. No podemos perder tiempo, Señora. Vamos al laboratorio de una vez.

Zack estaba petrificado. Las escenas que se estaban sucediendo frente a sus ojos eran exactamente las mismas que había visto durante la pesadilla. Atravesaron el lugar hasta dar con la escotilla escondida debajo del gran cohete abandonado que le daba el nombre a la ciudad. Bajaron al laboratorio subterráneo del Profesor Hojo... y encontró con fascinación (y creciente terror) que lucía igual a como lo había visto antes.

Las palabras de Cissnei resonaron en su cabeza como una advertencia poderosa:

 _«_ _—Sólo un tonto confía ciegamente en los sueños, pero son igual de ignorantes aquellos que no les tienen la menor consideración._ _»_

¿Y si eso en lugar de un sueño... había sido... un vistazo al futuro? Al menos... ¿una ventana que daba a una de las posibles formas en las que todo podría terminar para él?

Escuchó el mismo _"¡Profesor!"_ que Reed había proferido en su sueño al llamar a Hojo a voces, y supo que era demasiada coincidencia como para tratarse de algo aleatorio.

Estaba viviendo el mismo instante del que había sido testigo mientras dormía. Sin importar que cosas estuvieran provocando esta misteriosa habilidad, tenía que usarla en su favor y tratar de cambiar el final antes de que este lo sorprendiera otra vez.

—¡Ya trajeron a la mujer! —Reed señaló a Rita Cadence y Zack se apresuró a clavar sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer. Esta sonreía de la misma forma siniestra que lo había hecho antes... definitivamente no era paranoia. Algo estaba mal respecto a esa mujer.

Se esforzó por recordar los últimos datos sobre su comportamiento; esos que había oído de labios de Sadie durante su viaje. Entrecerró los ojos mientras luchaba para que no se le escapara ningún punto importante de la conversación:

 _«_ _Rita Cadence (la maestra de Kunsel), volvió en sí unas horas después de que ambos abandonaron Mideel y se mostró terriblemente perturbada acerca de un asunto que coincidía en muchísimas cosas con las afirmaciones de Aerith._

 _La mujer les había recriminado el haberla sacado de las instalaciones (para angustia y sorpresa de su aprendiz), y suplicado que la asesinaran antes de que "el mal" se apoderara de ella._

 _La Soldado les explicó que no era sino un clon de la mujer que conocieron; cuyo cuerpo artificial había sido bombardeado con el ADN de un horrible monstruo que podía controlarla y obligarla a cometer atrocidades impensables sin que pudiera resistirse a las órdenes que recibiera de su parte._

 _Cissnei supuso que se trataba de un delirio a causa de la radiación por mako y los excesos a los que su cuerpo había sido expuesto durante tantos años de experimentación. Pero al compartir la anécdota con Sadie y descubrir que alguien más, (sin relación ninguna con Rita Cadence) había acusado a Zack de ser un mísero clon manipulable, empezó a creer que quizá la mujer no estaba tan lejos de la realidad._

 _Habían quedado en reunirse en Mideel cuando la vigilancia militar mermara, ya que (después de calmarse), la señora Cadence expresó un interés fuera de lo común en reunirse con Zack para intercambiar información acerca de sus experiencias en la base secreta._ _»_

¿Por qué había cambiado tan rápidamente de opinión acerca de lo que debían hacer con ella? Zack no conseguía entender como alguien pedía a gritos ser asesinado para luego acceder a reunirse con otro ser tan peligroso como decía creerse, y todo sin ninguna razón importante de por medio.

—Ah... —Ciretan Hojo les salió al encuentro, repitiendo las mismas palabras de la vez anterior—: La Soldado. Sí... De veras pensé que nos sería imposible recuperarla, pero Gaia me castigue por mi falta de fe. —Bajó las escaleras de acero y se detuvo frente a ellos, clavando los ojos rápidamente en el rostro de Zack—: Otra equivocación.

Pero esta vez Zack no respondió, se quedó callado mientras trataba de armar las piezas del rompecabezas pacientemente. Esto pareció molestar todavía más a Hojo, quien dio un sonoro respingo:

—Tú no eres al que esperaba ¿en dónde está el otro? —gruñó al no recibir respuesta y se giró hacia Reed al que increpó con rudeza—: ¡Te dije que era rubio! ¡El Soldado rubio... no este... muñeco de segunda mano!

Kunsel fue el único en reaccionar en esta versión de los acontecimientos:

—¡¿Estabas planeando usar a Strife para tus asquerosos experimentos también?! —Su rostro enrojeció mientras chirriaba la mandíbula—. ¡¿Es que no tienes suficiente con llevarte a mi maestra como prisionera?!

—Kunsel —Rita Cadence le dirigió una mirada severa—: Un Soldado jamás pierde la compostura.

—¡Pero... maestra!

—Nada de peros, ¿quién es Cloud Strife?

—Eso no importa. —Hojo se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo. —Se alejó caminando hacia su oficina con la espalda arqueada por la decepción—. Reed... dales a la tipa por la que vinieron y deja que se larguen.

—Hmm, como digas viejo. —Su asistente se pasó una mano por el cabello, tan desilusionado como el Profesor—. Pero creí que habría un poco más de discusiones antes de que la criatura viniera a-

—¡Cállate! —El científico puso los ojos en blanco—. Si dices una palabra más lo arruinarás todo, ¡estúpido!

—Diablos... —Reed se llevó las manos a la cintura— ...es verdad.

Kunsel y Cissnei se miraron el uno al otro confusos, sin terminar de entender de lo que estaban hablando sus enemigos. La inquietud le abrió paso a la sorpresa cuando ambos vieron a Sadie aparecer en el borde de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Vistiendo una inmaculada bata de laboratorio y sonriéndoles a ambos con una expresión amable en el rostro:

—Me alegra verlos —musitó de una forma azucarada que no era común en ella—. Pero... ¿no ha venido Zack con ustedes?

Los dos abrieron las bocas un palmo y giraron sobre sí mismos de forma atolondrada al notar que Zack Fair ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Reed chasqueó la lengua, al borde de hacer una pataleta—. ¡¿Justo ahora?!

—Descuida... —Angeal hizo aparición frente a ellos, dejándose ver detrás de Sadie y provocando que tanto el Soldado como la mujer Turco desencajaran las mandíbulas todavía más a causa de su inesperada llegada—. Yo iré por él, Reed.

* * *

Zack sabía que no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas (o al menos descubrir el secreto de lo que ocurría en ese laboratorio) quedándose parado en el medio del galpón como la última vez. Por lo que aprovechó la discusión para escurrirse del lugar sigilosamente con el fin de recabar toda la información posible acerca de los experimentos de clonación de Ciretan Hojo.

Ese tipo pretendía volver a secuestrar a Cloud y no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a permitir. Si tenía que volar ese sitio consigo mismo adentro lo haría con tal de asegurar la protección de su mejor amigo.

Giró la cabeza de la linterna de bolsillo que llevaba consigo e iluminó cada rincón de los distintos pasillos y habitaciones que recorría. Habían numerosos archivos, muestras y pistas acerca del trabajo de Hojo a su alrededor. Pero no dejo de fastidiarle el hecho de que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender ni una jota de lo que decían.

Arrojó uno de los ficheros al suelo a causa de la frustración. No tenía mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento llegarían Reed, Angeal o Sadie para ponerle fin a sus desesperados intentos por hallarle un sentido a los secretos de su propia existencia.

Angeal... y Sadie. Apretó los dientes por reflejo al recordar la fuerza siniestra con la que habían dotado a su compañera en su sueño. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué... ¡no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla a ella tampoco?! Sadie no sólo había perdido su humanidad sino... toda consciencia que le perteneciera en vida.

Se encontraba tan sumido en el dolor que dio un salto al sentir que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro. Iluminó al recién llegado con la linterna y su corazón se congeló al conseguir ver el rostro herido de Sadie viéndolo con las mismas sospechas que lo inundaban a él:

—¡Di algo para que sepa que eres el verdadero! —susurró la mujer mientras le apuntaba con una pistola casi tan dañada como su cuerpo—: ¡Ahora!

—¡Ah...! —Zack extendió una mano frente a él, terriblemente confundido y sin el valor suficiente como para tomar su propia arma de fuego—. ¡¿Qué... quieres que te diga?!

—¡Cualquier cosa! —Sadie apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso. El ex Soldado pudo comprobar que no iba vestida con la bata de laboratorio como la versión que lo había asesinado en la pesadilla. Sino con el mismo traje táctico de combate que llevara durante el ataque en el tren. Esto lo tranquilizó sobremanera:

—¡Sadie...! ¡Sí eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo! —Sonrió y se arrojó sobre ella dándole un abrazo apretado mientras la elevaba varios centímetros en el aire—: ¡¿No te dije que me rompía el corazón que trataras de dispararme a cada rato?!

—¡¿Zack?! —Sadie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión mientras él la volvía a depositar en el suelo. Luchó en vano por tratar de disimular una sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de su camarada—: Oye... perdona... ¡pensé que eras-

—Sí... —Zack sonrió a su vez, pasando una mano por su mejilla maltrecha— ...yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos. Fue Zack el primero que volvió a tomar la palabra al recordar el peligro que los acechaba:

—Me preguntaste sí era yo mismo ¿acaso esos tipejos me clonaron _otra vez?_

Sadie negó con la cabeza. —No. No que yo sepa. ¡Pero...! —Se mordió los labios al revelar lo que hasta a ella misma le parecía nada más que un sueño febril—. Creo que lo hicieron conmigo ¡es decir! ¡Sigo siendo la misma! No... _me morí_ ni nada parecido a lo que te ha ocurrido a ti. Pero Hojo tomó unas muestras mientras estaba inconsciente y... ¡y hay una chica que luce exactamente como yo!

—Sí. —Zack asintió con un suspiro—. La he visto. Y a Angeal también.

Sadie pareció aliviada. —Vaya... entonces no me he vuelto tan loca como pensaba. ¿Ya has visto a Angeal? Él... —Frunció el ceño— ...ya no parece el mismo.

—Dudo que lo sea... —Zack meneó la cabeza mientras le sujetaba el hombro con fuerza—. Pero me alegra que no hayas tenido que pasar por lo mismo que yo... —Sonrió débilmente— ...temí que te hubieran hecho daño.

—Bah... —La rebelde se soltó del agarre, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa burlona—. Tuviste que temer por ellos.

—No seas fanfarrona. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras recargaba la pistola automática sin dejar de mirar alrededor—. Esta vez he sido yo quien vino a salvarte, ¿o no?

—No te des tanto crédito; ya estaba escapando antes de que dieras conmigo.

Zack no pudo evitar soltar una risa grave al oírla:

—No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿eh, Sadie Darcy?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras comenzaba a revisar los ficheros mecánicamente. —Te lo diría si pudiera ver el futuro o algo así.

 _El futuro._ El ex Soldado casi da un salto cuando recordó el abrupto final que tuvo en la visión de hacía un par de horas atrás. Se apresuró a tomar a Sadie por la muñeca mientras la jalaba consigo de forma presurosa:

—¡Ven! ¡No hay tiempo para ponernos a tratar de desenmascarar a Shinra ahora mismo! ¡Si esas cosas nos encuentran no vamos a poder hacer nada con esa información!

Sadie se quejó mientras trataba de evitar que los archivos que llevaba en sus brazos se cayeran al suelo. —¡¿Pero no estabas tú haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo antes de que llegara?!

—¡Eso es porque creí que ya no estabas con vida! —La cargó sobre sus brazos a modo princesa (para sorpresa y gran indignación de Sadie) y se precipitó a través de los pasillos con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían sus piernas.

—¡Si puedo sacarte de aquí me importa un comino la investigación del maldito Hojo! —jadeó mientras pateaba una enorme puerta de acero—: ¡Le diremos a Cloud lo que está pasando y evitaremos que sea víctima de todo esto! ¡Pero primero tenemos que ponernos a salvo... pelear con Angeal... es... pues es inútil!

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—¡Experiencia propia!

Se abrieron paso hasta ingresar al enorme salón principal. Donde Cissnei y Kunsel trataban de luchar en vano contra el clon de Sadie. Al parecer Reed y Angeal se habían marchado en busca de Zack, y a Hojo no se lo veía por ninguna parte (por lo que podía deducirse que probablemente estaría escondiéndose otra vez).

—¡¿Y qué me dices de mi gemela?! —gritó Sadie mientras se bajaba de un salto de los brazos de Zack y cargaba unas esferas de materia en la culata de su arma—. ¡¿Tenemos chances si vamos todos juntos contra ella?!

—¡No perdemos nada con intentarlo! —Zack asintió mientras se arrojaba directo al centro de la pelea con un salto poderoso. Cissnei sonrió al verlos llegar pero su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa al reconocer a Sadie:

—¡¿P, por qué hay dos de ella?!

—¡La que está tratando de matarlos es un clon! —Zack le propinó una patada tan poderosa en el rostro a su enemiga que parte del cabello blanquecino que recubría su rostro salió volando despedido por los aires—. ¡Encontré a la original, eso es todo!

—¡Sabía que era una trampa! —Kunsel se quejó mientras esquivaba los golpes que le arrojaba su oponente—. ¡Esos tipos se fueron tras de ti, no van a tardar mucho tiempo en dar con nosotros de vuelta!

—¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que esta cosa nos persiga al exterior... es... demasiado peligros-

Zack recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo estampó contra el suelo y de no ser porque Cissnei se apresuró a patear la enorme barra de acero que el clon cargaba, esta se hubiera clavado en el medio de su pecho sin que pudiera haber hecho nada por evitarlo:

—¡Ah.. g, gracias Cissnei! —Se puso de pie de un salto, inquieto ante el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado de la misma forma que en su pesadilla.

—No es nada. —La Turco cerró un ojo para afinar su puntería y le asestó tres disparos certeros en la frente a la enemiga—. Sin embargo nuestros intentos no parecen tener ningún efecto en su cuerpo. Es fuerte como el acero.

El lugar se iluminó cuando Sadie disparó la carga que había fusionado con la materia relámpago unos instantes atrás. Pero la enorme descarga no hizo sino enfurecer a su blanco quien se arrojó contra ella mientras se mostraba enajenada por primera vez.

—¡Diablos! —Kunsel se interpuso entre ambas y utilizó su espada a modo de defensa, pero el clon la partió a la mitad sin ninguna dificultad. Embistiéndolos a él y su protegida con la fuerza de un camión a toda velocidad.

—¡KUNSEL! —Cissnei miró alrededor y usó los restos de la escalera como un arma arrojadiza que no tuvo problemas en lanzar directo a la espalda de su oponente. Sus tiempos de trabajar con una _shuriken_ gigante le habían otorgado una fuerza titánica en la parte superior del cuerpo—: ¡¿Están bien?!

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se movieron con torpeza hasta reunirse con el resto del equipo. Kunsel soltó una risa cansada mientras observaba como el clon luchaba por sacarse la vara de la espalda (cosa que se le hacía imposible debido a la longitud normal de sus brazos):

—Miren... parece que está bailando. —Se rascó la nuca, haciendo un mohín—. Así da pena matarla.

—¡Allí! —Sadie señaló un punto del clon justo en el momento en que el mako se derramaba a través de la herida que le recorría la espalda. Un tentáculo resbaloso y de aspecto monstruoso se abrió paso de un lado a otro de su cuerpo y lo quebró como si estuviera hecho de papel.

Las exclamaciones de terror de los demás se escucharon lejanas para Zack, quien oía las palabras que el clon de Angeal le dirigiera en su visión del futuro alternativo:

 _«_ _—¡Atestigüame! ¡Ya estoy experimentando la degradación y dentro de poco... este cuerpo de carne le cederá paso a la todopoderosa, la eterna madre cuya sangre de esmeralda mueve nuestros cuerpos!_ _»_

—¡La... todopoderosa! —musitó presa de una sorpresa incontenible—. ¡Así que a eso se refería! —Contempló como el cuerpo del clon se derretía en un charco de mako resplandeciente, mientras la enorme criatura gelatinosa de apariencia marina se erguía amenazante frente a ellos—. ¡Los clones somos... los envases que ese parásito... Jenova... utiliza para moverse en este mundo!

—¡Zack! —Kunsel le arrojó su espada al notar que el monstruo se iba de lleno sobre su viejo camarada—. ¡Cuidado!

Pero por toda la preocupación que inundaba el espíritu de Kunsel Reiss habían toneladas de confianza y satisfacción creciendo en el de Zack.

Tomó la espada con la misma soltura que lo había hecho innumerables veces en su vida pasada, cargándola con la materia de relámpago que Sadie le arrojó desde el lado contrario y se impulsó de un salto para detener el avance de la criatura en mitad del aire.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro cuando estuvo a escasos metros del parásito. Por fin conocía su propósito. No importaba el siniestro motivo por el que lo hubieran puesto en ese mundo otra vez, porque algo era cierto: el era el amo de su propio destino y podía tirar de los hilos de la forma que más le pareciera.

Cambiaría cada una de las pesadillas. Y ese sería su legado como Soldado. La leyenda que forjaría el camino del héroe que jamás había querido dejar atrás.

Movió la muñeca rápidamente y la espada de Kunsel acompañó el movimiento. Los relámpagos se abrieron paso a través de la hoja y se enredaron en la carne de la criatura, haciéndola retorcerse de forma frenética mientras la envolvía la luz.

Cuando Zack Fair, ex Soldado de primera clase, volvió a tocar el suelo: el primer clon había sido derrotado.

* * *

 ** **Nota de autor:****

Me imagino que se pusieron inquietos al leer la primera parte ¡y odio tener que hacerles eso! (es la segunda vez que los engaño con un sueño, ja ja). Pero no había otra manera de lograr que sintieran la misma confusión que Zack.

Vaya... ¡he pensado tanto en como organizar este episodio! Y ha sido bastante difícil, pero me siento super satisfecha con el resultado final. Hubo kilos de acción y sorpresas ¿eh? ¡Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo! Nos vemos la próxima. ****¡Gracias por ser parte de esta aventura!****


	27. Sacrificio blasfemo

****Disclaimer:**** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Episodio número veintisiete! ¿Saben que ya hemos pasado la mitad del fic? Calculo que estamos acercándonos a los tres cuartos y el final ya está más cerca que el principio. No quiero ponerme sensiblera todavía pero me siento orgullosa de haber logrado superar tantas cosas en estos dos años (empecé a planear este fic en Diciembre del 2015) y haber podido contarles la historia del renacimiento de Zack, su amistad con Sadie, Kunsel y Cissnei, más la gran aventura de la que han sido partícipes a través de las palabras que me ha tocado compartirles.

Gracias, como siempre, por estar del otro lado.

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 27****

 ** **"Sacrificio blasfemo"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack le dio una patada a los restos putrefactos del parásito que acababa de cortar a la mitad y comprobó que no se movía más:

—Bueno... parece que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por este. —Hizo una mueca al observar los cabellos pálidos que flotaban entre los restos de mako—. Increíble que yo pueda acabar de esta manera.

—Zack. —Sadie caminó hasta su lado y le sujetó la mano, sin dejar de hurgarle la mirada de forma decidida—. No seas estúpido.

—¿Perdón? —Abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, sin saber si encontrarse más sorprendido ante el súbito contacto o ante el insulto—: ¿A qué viene la agresión?

—No es una agresión mayor de la que estás cometiendo contra ti mismo. —Frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano, fijando la mirada en los restos de la criatura—. Que puedas terminar así no quiere decir que lo vayas a hacer.

—Sadie...

—Nada de peros. —Arqueó las cejas de forma arrogante mientras cruzaba ambos brazos frente a su pecho—. No te dejaré hacerte daño de esa forma. Tiendes a darle demasiadas vueltas a todo.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, no pudiendo ocultar el fastidio que le provocaba la actitud positiva de su compañera:

—Mira, si estuvieras en mi lugar-

—Pero no lo estoy. Estoy en el lugar de quien hizo la promesa de cuidar de ti y eso estoy haciendo.

—¿Pro...? ¿Qué promesa?

—No es asunto tuyo, Zack Fair. —Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a recoger los ficheros que había encontrado en el laboratorio y había dejado caer durante la batalla—. Lo único que debe importarte es que hay personas que te amarán siempre. Termines como termines... —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kunsel, quien se acercó a Zack por detrás para colocarle algo sobre la cabeza que provocó que Sadie no pudiera aguantarse la risa.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué...?! —Bajó la mirada y el charco de mako que había a sus pies le devolvió su propia imagen llevando una ridícula gorra sobre su (ahora aplastada y saliéndose en todas direcciones) cabellera. Soltó un gruñido de fastidio al comprobar que era exactamente igual a la que su camarada le hubiera obsequiado en Mideel.

Las palabras _"Shinra electric power company"_ brillaron de forma tenue ante el resplandor del flujo vital que los rodeaba y el hecho no pudo hacérsele más irónico.

—¡Kunsel... maldición! —Hizo un mohín mientras el chico le sonreía con picardía—. ¿Las venden al por mayor o algo así?

—Te conseguiré una que diga _"Soldado"_ si me arrojas unos guiles —bromeó el otro mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro—. Debes dejar de ponerte tan pesimista; pase lo que pase no estás solo, ¿sabes? Estamos contigo.

 _Estamos contigo._

Su mirada se paseó entre los rostros determinados de las personas que lo rodeaban y el miedo a convertirse en una marioneta pareció ceder ante el brillo que las sonrisas de sus amigos le suponían. Encontró que la suya también volvía a sus labios, la misma que había nacido apenas momentos atrás... cuando derrotara al primer clon poseído por Jenova.

—Muchachos —admitió con confianza renovada—. Gracias. Por un instante... el ver a esa cosa en el suelo hizo que vacilara un poco acerca de todo esto, ¡pero! —Chocó un puño contra otro—. En el momento en el que corté a ese bicharrajo descubrí algo interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Cissnei parpadeó lentamente— ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

—Bueno. Si las cosas salieron como lo han hecho es porque ¡he visto el futuro!

Silencio. Los escuchas intercambiaron miradas de confusión, siendo Kunsel el primero en hablar con entusiasmo (una actitud que no se había contagiado a sus compañeras):

—¡Ver el futuro! ¡¿Y puedes hacerlo cuando se te antoja?!

—Emm... —Zack juntó las palmas como si implorara mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa—. ¡Bueno... no es tan conveniente! ¡Pasa... cuando sueño!

—¿Las pesadillas? —Esta vez fue Sadie quien se mostró interesada (mientras que Kunsel dejaba caer los hombros, muy desanimado por la respuesta)—. ¿Cómo la que tuviste en casa de tus padres?

Zack hizo un mohín. —No creo que esa se haya cumplido... y lo agradezco de hecho. Pero me refiero a una que tuve cuando veníamos de camino a este lugar. Soñé con todo lo que ocurrió y-

—Y por eso te saliste en medio de la conversación... —Cissnei asintió mientras tomaba su PHS para anotar lo que escuchaba. Solía hacer uso de su agenda para compensar la mala memoria con la que había nacido—. ¿Sabías de los clones antes de que llegaran?

—Algo así. No sabía pues... que eran _clones_ , pero sí que eran malvados y no operaban bajo su propia voluntad.

—Y lo que estás diciendo es que con esa habilidad podríamos adelantarnos a Shinra, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre sí mismo mientras observaba el lugar—. Y si bien una persona que aprecio mucho me recomendó irme a dormir para solucionar todo esto... Creo que voy a tener que ignorar su sabiduría y tomar otra decisión... —Sadie pudo ver la tristeza que cruzó por el rostro de Zack como un relámpago. Sin dudas estaba refiriéndose a lo que Aerith le había dicho unos días atrás:

 _«_ _—El alma de Zack trabaja dentro de Cloud desde que accedió a la corriente vital. Ambos van a pelear por resolver esto pero tú... debes dormir hasta que el mal pase. Es lo único que puedes hacer._ _»_

—Até los cabos y no puedo ignorarlo sólo por querer tomar el camino fácil —continuó el ex Soldado sin darse cuenta de que uno de los allí presentes había entendido su indirecta—. Hay una cosa que había olvidado y al parecer volvió junto con otros recuerdos que recuperé recientemente. Durante el desastre de Nibelheim, Sephiroth y yo encontramos una habitación sellada donde se mantenía escondido a un espécimen llamado Jenova.

—Ni siquiera yo sabía esa parte de la historia —musitó Kunsel con emoción. Los misterios eran la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana, hubiera cambiado su propia espada por un chisme que nadie más supiera.

—Sephiroth enloqueció y comenzó a hablarle como si... como si fuera su madre... —Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía pasar los recuerdos como si jamás lo hubieran abandonado—. De alguna manera que todavía no llego a comprender ese ser puede despertar en el interior de las personas que han sido clonadas por Shinra. Y tenemos la evidencia suficiente para estimar que puede controlarnos también.

—Pero Sephiroth fue derrotado —musitó Sadie con un tono vacilante—. ¿O no?

—No lo sé. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Lo he visto en mis pesadillas, Sad. Era tan real como todo lo que lo rodeaba. No quiero adelantarme y sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero... —Giró el rostro hacia ella y sus cejas enmarcaron lo seguro de su mirada a medida que se ceñían sobre esta— ...he estado pensando en que a lo mejor Sephiroth no ha tenido la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo de Cloud.

—¿Qué?

—El podría haber sido una copia también. Al igual que Angeal y Genesis. —Bajó el tono de voz de forma considerable—; ¿Qué pasa si el Proyecto G no fue el único donde se usaron Soldados como conejillos de indias? ¿Qué pasa si Sephiroth también fue víctima de los primeros intentos por parte de Shinra para crear a estos... —Su mirada se posó en los restos del clon derrotado— ...portadores?

—Estás sugiriendo que él podría haber actuado bajo la influencia de ese tal Jenova. —Sadie intercambió una mirada de asombro con Cissnei, quien tomó la palabra a su vez:

—Hay datos que indican que estuvo huraño y ensimismado durante los días previos al incidente de Nibelheim.

—Sí... se encerró en una vieja biblioteca subterránea y... dijo enterarse acerca de algo que concernía a su identidad. A su madre y la forma en la que había sido traído al mundo... —Negó con un suspiro—. Yo... debí haberle prestado más atención pero... no lo hice y... de haber sido más atento quizá hubiera podido enterarme más acerca del asunto.

—¿Y qué harás si está vivo? —Sadie le colocó una mano sobre el hombro mientras se esforzaba en interpretar su expresión, la cual se le hacía lejana y distinta—. De estarlo quizá no entienda razones y actúe bajo esa supuesta influencia otra vez.

—Sephiroth era mi... mi mentor. —Frunció el ceño—. Era un buen hombre, un ejemplo para todos nosotros... sé que puedo salvarlo. Sí todavía está entre nosotros... vamos a vengarnos de Shinra juntos y a... a evitar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar jamás.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba que sólo fue interrumpido de forma intermitente por los pitidos del GPS de Cissnei, indicando que no había otras personas cerca de ellos.

Zack empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, los pasos firmes y seguros a medida que continuaba delineando su plan:

—Necesito encontrarme con Cloud y averiguar si no ha olvidado lo de Nibelheim también. Es el único que puede decirme si Sephiroth está de verdad muerto o... caminando por allí mientras esa cosa maneja su mente como se le da la gana.

—¡Pero! ¡No puedes encontrarte con Cloud! —Kunsel lo sujetó del hombro.

—Sadie ya me dijo que estás impidiendo que nos veamos. —Lo miró con sospecha, soltándose del agarre y continuando la marcha—. Es mi mejor amigo, Kunsel. No puedes impedir que lo vea sin darme ninguna razón importante primero.

—Es que... ¡mira, no hay tiempo ahora para eso! ¡Te lo diré más adelante!

—Nada de más adelante. —El rostro de Zack endureció como la roca—. Si no sueltas la verdad ahora no esperes que yo-

Se cortó a si mismo al notar que Angeal y Reed salían (aparentemente) de la nada para impedirle que atravesara el umbral de la salida:

—Míralo con esa gorra de Shinra —exclamó Reed de forma burlona mientras señalaba la cabeza de Zack—. Creyendo que va a ganarse nuestra simpatía y así evitar que le pateemos el clonado trasero, ja ja.

—¡AH! —El ex Soldado se tanteó la cabeza frenéticamente y arrojó la gorra a un lado con el rostro teñido de morado a causa de la vergüenza. ¡Maldito fuera Kunsel, sus intrigas que se negaba a revelar y sus estúpidos suvenires de segunda mano!

—¡Pero...! —Los ojos de Cissnei se movieron una y otra vez de su PHS a los recién llegados—: ¡¿Cómo es que el GPS no los detectó?!

—Esas cosas no funcionan con nosotros señorit-

Angeal Hewley no consiguió terminar la frase. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de terror cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cadáver del clon derrotado. Profirió un elevado _"¡Nooooooo!"_ mientras se arrojaba sobre los restos empapados de mako, tratando en vano de unir las piezas que se escurrían entre sus manos:

—¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO?! —chilló con la mandíbula desencajada, aventando los trozos a un lado mientras se ponía de pie para desplazarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Su cabello encanecido se pegó al sudor que resbalaba de su frente—. ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡¿QUIÉN HA DESTROZADO DE ESTA FORMA A MI SADIE?!

Hasta el mismísimo Reed se quedó perplejo por la reacción y se miraron entre ellos mientras algunos abrían la boca para cerrarla de inmediato. Sadie soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras daba un paso al frente:

—¿Angeal? Ella... yo soy Sadie, ¿recuerdas?

El hombre no pareció apaciguarse ni un poco, cerró la distancia entre ambos y se irguió sobre ella de forma amenazante:

—¡Tú...! ¡Eres la versión obsoleta... y nada más! —La joven dejó caer la mandíbula en respuesta y su expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de pánico cuando se vio sujeta de su chaleco y elevada por encima de su atacante como si no pesara nada—: ¡Ella era perfecta! ¡Ella era-

Se detuvo al recobrar la cordura que había perdido momentáneamente y sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser. Dejó caer a la mujer al suelo y retrocedió ante la revelación de que sus instintos comenzaban a someter a su personalidad otra vez.

—¡Sadie...! ¡Lo... lo lamento!

Ella se limitó a ponerse de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa. Su silencio y la mirada de reproche que le dirigía lo herían más que mil bofetadas.

—Nos vamos a ir. —Zack se interpuso entre ambos, el fusil descansaba sobre sus brazos sin que sus dedos se apartaran del gatillo—. Y no vas a hacer nada para impedírnoslo, Angeal... o quien quiera que seas.

—Zack... me tratas como a un desconocido.

—Quizá lo seas. —Recargó la cámara del arma sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—No tienes motivo para decir eso. —Frunció el ceño al notar como el resto de sus enemigos empezaba a prepararse para la batalla, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder—: Tú eres igual que yo Zack. Ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo.

—No soy igual a ti. —Le apuntó con la mira electrónica y el láser carmesí quedó fijo en la frente de aquel que lucía como su antiguo maestro—: Tú te has sometido, en cambio yo... he decidido convertirme en un héroe.

—¡Un héroe! —lo remedó mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba sobre su rostro arrugado—: Lo que te hace creer que eres un héroe no es más que un experimento. Eres sólo una rata de laboratorio.

—¡Pues algunas ratas escapan y cambian su destino! ¡Y soy experto en eso... así que hazte a un lado antes de que seas el primero al que muerda!

—Estás ciego en medio de la oscuridad, Zack Fair. —Se arremangó y tomó la nueva espada que yacía pegada al imán magnético que llevaba tras su espalda—: ¡Y te vas a caer por un risco! —Desenfundó el acero y lo blandió contra su oponente con la velocidad de un rayo.

Zack se defendió con el fusil y disparó en vano contra la pesada espada que Angeal supo usar como escudo a su vez. Las municiones no afectaban a su atacante en lo más mínimo por lo que sujetó la materia de relámpago que llevaba en su bolsillo y luchó por fundirla con su carga mientras esquivaba los repetitivos cortes que Angeal le dirigía.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sadie se dejó caer frente a él de un salto y lo defendió con una ráfaga de disparos que tomaron desprevenido a Angeal.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?! —Los ojos de Zack se abrieron en su máxima extensión al observar el rifle de asalto con el que su compañera lo cubría.

—¿Acaso olvidaste a Rita? —Sadie le señaló hacia la salida y Zack comprobó con sorpresa que la mujer Soldado le otorgaba un rifle más a Cissnei, sin dejar por eso de pelear a puño limpio contra (un muy frustrado) Reed sin que esto le supusiera la gran cosa—. ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Al parecer se largó a explorar como tú y encontró un almacén de armamento en el camino!

—Vaya... —Zack sonrió al conseguir cargar la materia relámpago. No era muy hábil en eso de combinar armas de fuego con materia todavía—. ¡Y yo que pensé que siempre nos tocaba ir con desventaja!

—¡Zack... a un lado! —Sadie apoyó una mano en su pecho y lo arrojó lejos de ella, segundos antes de que un espadazo de Angeal impactara en el suelo que los separaba. El concreto se abrió ante la fuerza titánica del embiste.

—¡SADIE! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Se puso de pie tratando de divisarla entre la polvareda que había levantado el ataque, pero no pasó ni un momento cuando la vio venir moviéndose hacia él a toda velocidad:

—¡Tenemos que salirnos del camino! —le gritó mientras lo jalaba de un brazo—. ¡Alguien va a realizar una invocación!

—¡¿AQUÍ ADENTRO?! —chilló Zack mientras se alejaba a los tropezones—. ¡¿Quién es el desquiciado?!

—¡Ese tipejo... Reed!

—¡Entonces más que espacio tenemos que encontrar una maldita manera de salirnos de aquí! ¡Este lugar va a tragarnos vivos si se derrumba sobre nosotros!

—¡Lo sé! —Señaló la escalera donde Reed les cortaba el paso—. ¡Sígueme!

—¡No escapen de mí...! —rugió Angeal sin darles tregua—. ¡Nuestra conversación todavía no está ni cerca de terminarse, Zack!

Reed reía de forma maniática mientras la materia que llevaba incrustada en su brazalete brillaba con un fuego que soltaba chispazos anaranjados sobre su piel. Invocaría a Ifrit y quemaría a todos esos bastardos antes de que pudieran ponerse a fanfarronear acerca de haberlo derrotado.

Nadie vivía para llenarse la boca con una proeza así, jamás.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando el niño Soldado y su maestra de pacotilla se colgaron de sus brazos, sujetándolo para impedirle realizar la invocación:

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —chilló mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre—: ¡Esto no es jugar limpio...! ¡¿Acaso no podrían ser... más patéticos que esto?!

—¡Me importa poco ser lastimero —declaró Kunsel mientras se esforzaba por sujetar su espada en vano—, si con eso consigo completar una misión!

—¡KUNSEL! —Su maestra jadeó en consecuencia del tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía sostener a alguien de su mismo poder—: ¡No vamos a poder hacer esto por mucho tiempo! ¡Tienen que... irse mientras yo les gano tiempo!

—¡NO! —Agitó la cabeza con violencia y comprobó con horror que uno de los brazos de su enemigo empezaba a zafarse cada vez más—. ¡No puedo irme sin usted!

—¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Ibas a hacerlo antes de que todo esto pasara así que... vete antes de que... antes de que me decepcione de ti!

—¡Pero-

—¡NADA DE PEROS... MALDICIÓN! —Ahogó un grito cuando la rodilla de Reed se clavó dolorosamente en sus costillas. No pasaría mucho antes de que se soltara e hiciera el último movimiento necesario para invocar a su verdugo—: ¡VETE YA, NIÑO...!

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó al ver que Zack y Sadie se acercaban a ellos y llamó al primero mientras le suplicaba que se llevaran a su alumno con ellos. Al ex Soldado se le pintó el rostro de dolor al entender las intenciones de quien le hablaba, mas asintió de forma rápida mientras se lanzaba a sujetar a Kunsel por la cintura:

—¡Nos tenemos que ir, Kunsel!

—¡No...! —Luchó por sujetarse a ella pero su agarre cedió ante el poderoso tirón que su camarada le dio. Se tambaleó mientras observaba como Reed movía su mano libre hacia la materia; listo para activar la invocación y condenarlos con ella. Su rostro ardió mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas... esa mujer había sido una madre para él y... estaba a punto de perderla otra vez—: _¡MAESTRA... NOOOO!_

Cissnei sostuvo la pesada puerta de hierro mientras sus compañeros la atravesaban (todavía jalando a Kunsel en contra de su voluntad) para luego salir detrás suyo con toda la fuerza que le brindaban sus piernas. Debían llegar a la superficie antes de que el fuego ancestral de Ifrit lo quemase todo.

Angeal se detuvo en seco y empalideció al notar como las llamas se elevaban por encima de la materia que Reed acababa de invocar con una sonrisa triunfante adornándole el rostro:

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —gruñó, dejando caer su espada al suelo—. ¡VAS A MATARNOS A TODOS!

—¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! —masculló Thanatos (el rubio que había acompañado a Reed durante el asalto al tren) al ingresar al salón.

—¡Espera! —Rosco, (otro de sus camaradas con el cabello cortado bien rente y tanto de altura como de musculatura pronunciada) llegó a los tropezones hasta donde él estaba, señalando la figura espectral que se formaba en una nube de llamas en el aire sobre sus cabezas—: ¡¿No es ese... Ifrit?!

—¡Ay... sí es! —respondió pasmado para luego largarse a correr en la dirección contraria.

—¡Thanatos! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía hay que sacar al Profesor Hojo de aquí adentro! —Se lanzó tras de él pero se detuvo igual de sorprendido que todos los demás cuando observó como la materia que Reed sostenía se quebraba en mil pedazos bajo el puño de Rita Cadence—. ¿Qué diablos?

—¡Ella...! —Angeal entrecerró los ojos y se irguió bruscamente, acababa de reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de quien tenía enfrente. Ningún Soldado, ningún Clon tenía el poder de parar una invocación cuando la misma ya estaba en camino—: ¡Ella es-

—¡LA TODOPODEROSA! —chilló Reed mientras se echaba cuerpo a tierra, súbitamente temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ifrit se consumió a sí mismo y pareció hincarse frente a la mujer que les sonreía con sorna. Divertida ante la ignorancia que los había carcomido momentos antes. Ciretan Hojo apareció en medio de la neblina, aplaudiendo lentamente mientras su figura encorvada se unía a los presentes:

—Querida señora. Todo marcha sobre ruedas pero... ¿cree que fue una buena idea permitirles que se marcharan con... la información que tienen ahora?

—No tienen nada —declaró la mujer mientras su vista se fijaba en un punto lejano—. Lo que creen que es bueno para ellos lo es en realidad para mí. —Una sonrisa afilada se dibujó sobre sus labios—: Me gustó el chico Fair... aquellos que luchan para escapar de su destino me recuerdan a moscas retorciéndose antes de que una araña las devore.

—Señora —insistió Hojo con cierta precaución. No era sabio presionar a quien sólo lo veía como un instrumento, y él se consideraba un tipo muy juicioso al fin y al cabo—: El plan que habíamos acordado no iba de esta manera. La ejecución ha sido... más bien pobre.

—Guarda silencio ya, humano. —Lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras sus labios se torcían en un gesto despectivo—. Lo que ha sido pobre ha sido el desempeño de tus marionetas de segunda. He cambiado de opinión acerca de su uso en esta campaña de colonización... —Señaló a Angeal con un grácil movimiento de su mano derecha—: Quiero que traigas a todos los demás a este lugar.

—¿Los de la base submarina?

—Sí. Los llevaremos con el elegido; al cráter del norte. No sirven para nada separados. Serán puestos bajo un servicio mejor. —Tomó aire y se movió en dirección a la oficina de Hojo con un caminar felino—. Evita que se descubra su apariencia. Gracias a tu estúpida idea de clonarlos, podría ocurrir que se cruzaran con alguien que los reconociera, y no necesitamos que nadie sospeche de ellos durante el viaje.

—¿Podría... —musitó Hojo con una sonrisa traviesa— ...cubrirlos con capas... negras? ¡Así se verían como un ejército de seguidores de algún culto siniestro!

—Me da igual lo que hagas, humano. —Se detuvo para mirarlo por sobre el hombro y sus ojos destellaron mientras sus pupilas se afinaban hasta parecer dos agujas flotando en un mar de mako—. Pero cuidado con arruinarlo. O te convertirás en una mosca más.

Angeal se la quedó viendo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. Su vista se paseó por encima de dos de los tres estúpidos asistentes de Hojo (quienes se apresuraban a disculparse por las acciones irresponsables de su líder) hasta posarse sobre el corte que su espada había provocado en el suelo, cuando la pequeña Sadie evitó que cortara a su antiguo protegido a la mitad.

Arrugó los labios mientras se repetía a sí mismo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos como enemigos. Ambos podrían jurar que las cosas estaban así de mal entre ellos, pero dentro de un tiempo la voluntad de su señora los traería de vuelta a casa y todo sería como antes.

Zack, Sadie y él vivirían en un mundo donde no existieran ni las mentiras... ni las traiciones, ni Shinra. Un mundo paradisíaco... que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

 ** **Nota de autor:****

¿Qué tal la revelación de que Rita Cadence es una mera marioneta que Jenova controla a su gusto? Hace mucho tiempo que quería llegar a esta parte y demostrar el giro brusco que da la trama cuando el sacrificio (supuestamente heroico) de la doña Cadence resulta ser sólo una burla cruel de esta alienígena sin corazón. Pobre Kunsel... le va a caer muy mal el día que se entere de esto.

¡Y además Zack ha tomado la resolución de salvar a Sephiroth de su propia locura! Esto lo va a poner en una posición opuesta a la que Cloud (quien se pasa todo el juego tratando de dar con él, para así vengar la destrucción de su aldea y seres amados) tiene y seguramente va a generar un conflicto importante que estoy ansiosa por compartirles.

 ** _ **¡Nos leemos la próxima, quedo a la espera de sus amables comentarios!**_**


	28. Amistad

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola amigos! Les cuento que si visitan mi página de deviantart pueden ver muchas ilustraciones que he hecho sobre este fanfic y sus personajes. Ayer subí una referencia visual de Rita Cadence, y quizá se les haga más fácil enterarse de su apariencia por allí, ja ja. _(¡Fin de la desvergonzada promoción artística!)_

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 28****

 ** **"Amistad"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El jeep ya se acercaba a Costa del sol. Cissnei conducía con Sadie a su lado mientras Zack y Kunsel ocupaban los asientos traseros.

El último observaba las estrellas que pendían sobre el manto de la noche recién llegada con la mirada perdida, no había pronunciado palabra desde que abandonaran Ciudad Cohete. Jamás pensó que le fuera tan difícil dejar a su maestra atrás; todavía podía sentir su garganta arder a causa de los gritos desgarradores con los que se despidió de ella.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo para él. Su lealtad para con Shinra se había quedado junto con el sacrificio de Rita Cadence. Jamás volvería a considerarse un Soldado otra vez.

—Oye. —La voz grave de Zack llamó su atención, su compañero se había mantenido tan callado como él y sólo ahora se atrevía a romper el silencio que los envolvía—. No oímos ninguna explosión al largarnos. De alguna manera lograron parar la invocación.

—Lo sé. —Se cubrió los antebrazos con las palmas mientras asentía—. Pero aún así me aterra pensar en que Shinra... pueda haberle hecho daño al dejarla ahí. —Giró el rostro hacia él—. ¿Para qué la querían? ¿Y si terminan haciéndole lo mismo que a ti y a-

—Kunsel —lo interrumpió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Ella ya estuvo ahí. Ya pasó por lo mismo que yo y... —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro de forma brusca, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él— ...y si yo tuviera que volver a ese agujero para ayudarlos a ustedes a ponerse a salvo... pues lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Debes respetar su sacrificio.

—No entiendes nada...

—Claro que lo hago. —Se recostó en el asiento, elevando la mirada al cielo a su vez—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no quieres que me encuentre con Cloud.

—Oh... otra vez con eso... —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda para voltearse hacia la puerta del vehículo—. ¿Te parece que es momento de pedirme explicaciones?

—Tienes toda la vida para lamentarte. Pero yo no puedo esperar para siempre. —Torció los labios mientras golpeteaba la punta del pie contra el suelo—. Necesito ver a Cloud, ¡han pasado años desde la última vez y...! Enloqueceré si no lo hago...

—Ya lo sé. —La voz de Kunsel fue casi un susurro al responder—. Y no quiero ser cruel contigo, pero lo último que te falta son más paranoias con las que lidiar.

—Kunsel. Necesito escuchar lo que tengas para decirme. Ahora.

El más joven se giró lentamente y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión vacilante. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al plantar la semilla de la duda en la mente de su frágil escucha, pero... ya era inevitable. No podía guardarse sus sospechas por más tiempo:

—Como bien sabes Cloud perdió la memoria después del incidente de Nibelheim. Recuerda muy poco y ese poco... está hecho un enredo.

—Sí. Se parece mucho a lo que me pasó a mí cuando desperté en la base submarina.

—Correcto. Y tras ver que también experimentaste amnesia tras tu... _procedimiento_... pues mis sospechas acerca de la identidad de Cloud se incrementaron exponencialmente.

—¿Su identidad? —Zack entrecerró los ojos—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cloud derrotó a Sephiroth sin siquiera pasar por el proceso experimental que nos convirtió a ti y a mí en Soldados. No era más que un recluta... y sin embargo acabó con el más fuerte de nosotros sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad y odio puro.

—Sí... siempre supuse que esa fue la razón por la que Hojo lo fastidió diez veces más que a mí.

—No creo que te equivoques. Ya viste lo que pasó allá atrás. El sujeto quería que Cloud entregara a mi maestra, y probablemente sus intenciones eran volver a ponerle las asquerosas manos encima una vez más.

—Quizá quiera clonarlo y usó... a Sadie para probar si su método funcionaba o no.

—No. En realidad temo que ya lo haya hecho.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchame atentamente, Zack —habló lentamente, como si quisiera transmitirle la idea a un niño pequeño—. No podemos estar seguros acerca de si Cloud sobrevivió al cautiverio o no. Lo encontraste en un tanque de mako antes de escapar pero... ¿no era ese tanque idéntico a los que había en la base submarina?

—Kunsel...

—¿No tenía amnesia? ¿No se portó como un muerto vivo durante todo un año? ¿No fue cómo si alguien le hubiera quitado la memoria para de esa forma hacerlo más eficiente?

—¡Kunsel basta!

—¡¿Qué pasa si sacaste a un clon del sótano de la mansión Shinra en lugar de a tu mejor amigo?!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido...! ¡Sólo fue a causa de la intoxicación con mako! ¡Cloud... sabe muy bien quien es ahora!

—¡Pues para saberlo bien anda diciendo que es un ex Soldado de Primera clase con mucha seguridad!

—¿De... —Zack dejó caer la boca unos centímetros, la información lo tomó desprevenido— ...qué hablas, Kunsel?

—De lo que oíste. Está trabajando como mercenario en Midgar y es por eso que se ha unido a Avalancha recientemente. Ambos sabemos que jamás fue miembro de Soldado.

—Un mercenario... —No pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica asomara a sus labios. Así que Cloud lo había oído aquella última tarde que compartieron, cuando le contara sus planes para el futuro:

 _«_ _—Oye Cloud, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a Midgar? —Lo había mirado como siempre, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaba. Se resignó a su suerte y continuó hablando solo:_

 _—A mi me gustaría poner un negocio. Ya sabes, soy un tipo listo y tengo habilidades con las que otros no pueden ni soñar —Le sonrió, agitando el aire con una mano—. Sí, ya sé que eso no suena muy humilde de mi parte... ¡pero es la verdad! ¿Crees que sería un buen mercenario? Es un trabajo emocionante en el que no haces lo mismo dos días seguidos... ¡odio la rutina! ¡Pero amo el dinero y en algo como eso sería fácil hacerlo! —Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa le dio paso a un gesto de nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo... todavía esperaba que él le respondiera._

 _—Vamos Cloud... ¿es qué no tienes un plan tan bueno como el mio?_

 _Más silencio._

 _—Nunca fuiste bueno para tomar decisiones a largo plazo, viejo. —Acercó una mano a la cabeza de quien se había convertido en su única familia, acariciándole el cabello con la punta de sus dedos—. No importa. No tienes que preocuparte por decidir nada. Puedes venirte conmigo si quieres... no te dejaré de esa manera, ¿me escuchas?_

 _No hubo respuesta, Cloud parecía estar preso en un mundo lejano donde no podía hacer nada por alcanzarlo. Nada... excepto seguir hablando una y otra vez en un vano intento por traerlo de vuelta._

 _—Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Mercenarios, Cloud. —Sonrió con orgullo, empequeñeciendo los ojos al hacerlo—. Eso es lo que vamos a ser. No importa lo que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos... ya verás. —Apoyó su cabeza lentamente en el hombro de su escucha y lo sintió temblar. Podría haber jurado que su amigo hacía lo imposible por responder._

 _Su propia voz apenas se dejó oír cuando se atrevió a musitar un débil "¿Me oyes... Cloud?" cuya respuesta descubriría recién cuatro largos años después._ _»_

Cloud... lo había oído todo.

—¡Zack! —El reproche de Kunsel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Ah... —Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Sí. Lo hago. Parece... que está algo confundido.

—Mira... esto es sólo una teoría pero está claro que hay cosas que Cloud no recuerda, y... si de verdad se tratara de un clon del original, pues cabe la posibilidad de que verte lo hiciera recordar cosas que está mejor sin saber.

—¿Qué es toda esa estupidez acerca de esconderle la verdad? —Chasqueó la lengua—. No me gustan ni las intrigas ni las mentiras tanto como a ti, Kunsel.

—No es que me gusten pero, ¿no sospechas lo traumático que le resultaría enterarse de que fue usado como un conejillo de indias de repente?

—Puedo ir a verlo sin tener que decirle nada de eso. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Estaría mejor si pudiera hacerle saber la verdad pero... tampoco quiero causarle ningún daño.

—No estamos seguros de que verte no le vaya a devolver todos los recuerdos que perdió.

—¡Ay por Dios! —Ahogó un gemido de frustración mientras dejaba caer las palmas con fuerza sobre la cara frontal de sus muslos—. ¡Si eso pasa estaré allí para ayudarlo! ¿Qué mejor que-

—Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para asegurar que no es probable que ocurra eso. —Sadie los interrumpió sin girarse siquiera a mirarlos, su vista seguía fija en el camino al hablar—: Ambos compartieron una llamada por teléfono en una ocasión. Cloud no lo recordó ni al oír su nombre... por lo que no creo que verlo vaya a provocarle ninguna reacción significativa.

—Mire doctora-

—No soy doctora, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta las opiniones de aquellos que son más versados que tú en lo que respecta a salud mental. —Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Dudo que la evidencia que presentaste para respaldar tus sospechas sea suficiente. Hay una probabilidad de que lo que dices sea cierto pero... no puedes separarlos sólo porque temes que eso nos evite dolores de cabeza. Es tan poco objetivo como presuntuoso.

—Sadie. —Esta vez fue Zack quien quiso interrumpirla, pero fue ignorado de igual forma que Kunsel:

—Toma mi teléfono móvil y llámalo, Zack. —Le extendió el aparato—. Si algo malo llega a pasar ten por seguro que será la primera vez que me equivoque acerca de la estabilidad mental de alguien —Volteó a ver el camino sin decir más y el ex Soldado se la quedó viendo durante unos instantes. Le dio las gracias mentalmente y se apresuró a utilizar el aparato antes de que Kunsel intentara poner una nueva excusa.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando la voz de su mejor amigo le respondió del otro lado:

—¿Diga?

—¡Cloud! Em... ¿Cómo estás? Soy yo, Zack.

—Ah, Fair.

—¿Todo resultó bien?

—Más o menos... —Lo oyó suspirar del otro lado del aparato—. ¿Recuerdas a Sephiroth... el General de Shinra?

Zack apretó los labios en una línea, no esperaba que el tema girara tan rápidamente hacia uno de los asuntos que más le preocupaban:

—Sí. Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Al parecer está vivo. —Se hizo un silencio entre ambos y Cloud volvió a retomar la palabra—: ¿Fair? ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

—Cloud... ¡s, sí! Lo... lo escuché. Es sólo que... me dejas helado con esa noticia. ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Lo han visto?.

—No en persona... pero asesinó al presidente Shinra y luego escapó. Ahora su hijo Rufus está al mando de la empresa y... pues parece que las malas decisiones les van por la sangre.

—Espera Cloud, voy a ponerte en altavoz... —Cambió el modo del aparato mientras sus compañeros lo observaban con creciente curiosidad. Cissnei estacionó el Jeep en la entrada de un bonito hotel en el centro de Costa del sol, y el grupo enteró escuchó a Cloud revelar la información acerca de los últimos acontecimientos durante varios minutos.

Pasado un tiempo, Cloud les contó acerca de la decisión de Avalancha de ir tras la pista de Sephiroth:

—Ese tipo destruyó mi vida —sentenció el ex Soldado con rabia—. No voy a dejar que se paseé a sus anchas por el mundo sin una buena explicación de por medio.

—Entiendo... —Zack se aclaró la garganta—. También yo sufrí con el desastre de Nibelheim...

—¿Vas en serio? —La duda se dejó ver en el tono de su voz—. ¿Eres de ahí también?

Zack se movió a un lado para evitar que Kunsel le arrebatara el teléfono móvil. Estuvo a punto de meter la pata sin notarlo y lo sabía. Se disculpó con una sonrisa muda mientras su mente trataba de buscar una forma de corregir lo dicho:

—Tengo... ¡Tenía! familia ahí... cuando... ya sabes; cuando todo pasó.

—Hmm... lo siento... —No se oía muy convencido—. Debió ser duro. Aunque... supongo que gracias a eso tú puedes entender mi frustración con todo este asunto.

—Claro que sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero me pregunto... ¿qué habrá ocasionado que Sephiroth asesinara a Shinra? ¿Significa eso que está de nuestro lado o algo así?

—Nunca. —Trató de sonar calmo pero el tono tajante de su respuesta delató lo reacio que estaba a aceptar la idea—. Sephiroth no es una buena persona. Es un asesino. Un bastardo sin escrúpulos al que no podría importarle ni un pepino el planeta.

—Entonces... ¿vas a cazarlo?

—Como a una maldita perdiz.

Zack contuvo un suspiro, lo último que quería era ponerse a Cloud en contra sin siquiera llegar a verlo antes.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo, Cloud.

—Eso es un alivio. —Se lo escuchaba más animado, cualquiera podría haber intuido que sonreía al hablar—. Mientras más aliados mejor... —Hizo una pausa e intercambió unas palabras fuera de línea con Barret antes de continuar—. El problema es que estamos atorados en Corel. Hubo un derrumbe en unas minas cercanas y parece que tenemos que usar un apestoso teleférico para pasar por encima de las montañas. Nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde están ustedes.

—Nosotros podemos ir entonces.

—Ese sería otro alivio más. —Rió por lo bajo, tratando de disimular la satisfacción que le daba el recibir buenas noticias después de una racha tan mala como la que llevaba—. ¿En dónde se encuentran?

—En Costa del sol —respondió Sadie antes de que los demás pudieran hacerlo—. Vamos a quedarnos en un hotel para pasar la noche.

—Ah. Darcy, que bueno oírte. Justo tengo buenas noticias para ti...

—¿De veras? —Se acercó curiosa al teléfono, y Zack dio un respingo al notar que le estaba quitando la chance de poder hablar durante más tiempo con Cloud.

—Ajá. Barret dice que tu heroico viajecito de rescate va a costarte dos meses de sueldo.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos, Strife?! ¡¿Eso te parecen buenas noticias?! ¡¿Qué rayos le ha picado a Barret?! ¡Él me dio permiso de ir!

—Él te dio permiso de entrevistarte _conmigo_ —le aclaró con un tono vanidoso coloreándole la voz—, pero jamás te autorizó a largarte a Mideel sin previo aviso.

—¡Ah... por favor! —Sadie puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Eso es una tontería...! ¡Tú no sabes nada al fin y al cabo!

—Te pongo al tanto de tus asuntos laborales y acabas por menospreciar mi ayuda —dijo Cloud sin que la burla se borrara de su voz. Sadie podía jurar que el sujeto estaba sonriendo del otro lado del tubo—. No importa, brindaré en tu nombre cuando me gaste tus guiles en cerveza.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —Dio un respingo que le elevó el flequillo por encima de la frente, para en seguida tomar el PHS de las manos de Zack (quien acabó por fastidiarse más al quedar totalmente fuera de la conversación), y acercarlo a su rostro—: ¿No puedes ablandarlo por mí? Estoy ahorrando para comprar algo especial y-

Cloud soltó una risa grave. —¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda _a mí?_

 _—_ Sí, sí... ya sé que nos llevamos mal y eso. Pero _de verdad_ necesito ese dinero.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

—Ah... bueno... —Apagó el altavoz y respondió casi en un susurro— ...no lo repitas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Tifa te oiga.

—¿Tifa? —La confusión se apoderó de él— ¿Quieres comprar algo para Tifa?

—Su cumpleaños es en un mes. Deberías saberlo, ¿no son amigos de la infancia?

—Ah... —Hizo una pausa, molesto consigo mismo por haberlo olvidado— ...diablos, tienes razón. ¿Qué... qué es lo que le vas a obsequiar?

—Un piano... —soltó Sadie con las mejillas ruborizadas. Incómoda por tener que compartir el dato con alguien que probablemente se burlaría de ella.

Pero Cloud no cumplió sus expectativas, sino todo lo contrario. Se quedó en silencio por un instante antes de murmurar:

—La conoces bien. Eso es un gesto tremendo.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí. Hace siglos que no toca el piano... —La cabeza le dolió cuando se esforzó por recordar las tardes en las que espiaba a su amiga por la ventana de su casa. Atento durante horas a la forma en la que sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas. Trató de hacer el recuerdo a un lado cuando empezó a sentir el aroma a humo y carne quemada pululando desde el fondo de su pasado reprimido.

—Lo sé. Nos lo dijo a Jessie y a mí hace unos años... Vi uno muy bonito en la tienda de abarrotes que está debajo de la casa de armas. Pero sale una fortuna y-

—No te preocupes —la cortó, y su voz se escuchó mucho más amable que antes al añadir—, yo te ayudaré con eso.

—¡N, no! No estaba pidiéndote que lo pagaras tú, sólo... sólo quería que hablaras con Barret.

—Barret está de un humor de perros desde que llegamos a Corel. No hay forma de que pueda convencerlo de nada por ahora. —Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar—. Sólo quiero hacer algo bueno por Tifa también... no he sido muy amable con ella desde que llegué a Midgar.

—No sabía que tenías la capacidad de ser amable con alguien... —respondió a modo de broma.

—Ya, no quieras ponerte en mi lado malo de nuevo. —Rió—. Hagamos esto por ella. Incluso le preguntaré a Aerith si quiere darnos una mano.

—A ella le encanta hacer obsequios. —El rostro de Sadie se iluminó al recordar a su vieja amiga. ¡La echaba tanto de menos!

—Sí. Es muy gentil y gana bastante dinero con sus flores. —Notó que estaba hablando desde hacía demasiado rato, y se sintió un tanto avergonzado al imaginar lo que estaría pensando el resto del equipo. Por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema rápidamente—: Mañana tomen el ferry con destino a Junon y emprendan el viaje rumbo a Corel desde allí. No les tomará ni medio día encontrarse con nosotros.

—De acuerdo. —Sadie asintió—. Gracias por todo, Cloud.

—Ni lo menciones, Darcy. —Cortó la llamada sin decir más y Zack soltó un gemido que sorprendió a todos los presentes:

—¡Sadie! ¡¿Para qué me diste el maldito aparato si me lo quitas para acaparar a Cloud a los dos minutos?!

La mujer aguantó la carcajada que le produjo el berrinche antes de responder:

—Lo siento, Zack. ¡Lo olvidé! Pero ya podrás hablar con él cuando lleguemos a Corel.

—Bah... ¡voy a hablarle hasta quedarme afónico, ya verás! —El hombre volvió a echar la espalda sobre el asiento con desgano. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas entre él y Cloud, pero nada le quitaría la dicha que le provocaba escuchar su voz otra vez.

* * *

Costa del Sol era una villa vacacional repleta de turistas. A los cuatro les resultó curioso encontrarse en medio de tantas fiestas callejeras y rostros sonrientes.

—No puedo creer que exista un lugar así... —musitó Sadie mientras su mirada se paseaba entre los numerosos puestos de venta de artesanías y comida exótica—. Los ricos sí que la pasan bien...

—Es por eso que les importa un comino el planeta —Cissnei se encogió de hombros mientras atravesaba el enorme portal que llevaba al interior del lujoso hotel donde se albergarían—. Nunca quisiste salir de tu apartamento durante tus días de empleada de Shinra. Si hubieras aceptado mis invitaciones podríamos habernos divertido aquí juntas. —Le sonrió por sobre el hombro con picardía—. Siempre insististe en ser una aguafiestas.

—¡Oh! —Sadie se adelantó para caminar a su lado—. ¿Cómo podría divertirme cuándo la gente lo pasaba tan mal en los suburbios?

—Que lo hicieras o no iba a darles igual. No es como si un niño de Midgar recibiera un plato de comida por cada vez que rechazabas los lujos de Shinra.

—No te gastes Ciss... —Zack tomó la palabra desde unos metros atrás—. Sad es así de concienzuda. No lograrás que haga algo por puro egoísmo aunque de eso dependa su vida.

—Ah. —Sadie parpadeó repetidas veces, deteniéndose frente al mostrador de mármol que coronaba la recepción del hotel—. No digas eso. Soy tan egoísta como cualquiera.

—Vamos. —Sonrió de lado mientras arqueaba las cejas de forma juguetona—. No te diviertes a menos que te jale conmigo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, idiota? —Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante las miradas de curiosidad que tanto Cissnei como Kunsel le dirigían. Era evidente que su camarada se estaba refiriendo al baile que compartieron en Gongaga.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —Cissnei sonrió de oreja a oreja, su humor había mejorado considerablemente al llegar a la calurosa Costa del sol (cuyo calor le recordaba al de su querida Mideel) pero el descubrir que su amiga se había divertido por una vez en su vida definitivamente le llenaba el corazón de emoción—. ¿Se han ido a divertir sin decirnos nada a Kunsel y a mí?

—¡Claro que no! —Sadie se enfurruñó mientras les daba la espalda para dirigirse al recepcionista—. No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Es tarde y tenemos que pedir las habitaciones antes de que alguien se nos adelante y tengamos que dormir en el Jeep... —Le sonrió de forma afectada al sujeto que administraba el hotel—. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Necesitamos cuatro camas!

—No tengo cuatro camas. —Su voz era monótona y grave—. Sólo dos de una plaza en una habitación y una matrimonial en otra.

—¿Q, qué? —Sintió como su párpado derecho empezaba a temblar—. ¿Nada más?

—No. Estamos en verano; repletos como un refrigerador a principio de mes.

—Ah diablos... —Kunsel le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Cissnei y se volteó bruscamente hacia Sadie, el rostro casi teñido de morado ante el pensamiento que pasó por su mente—: ¡YO NO PUEDO DORMIR CON LA SEÑORITA CISSNEI!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la declaración que el joven emitió con un grito agudo e inseguro. Todos... menos Cissnei; quien se limitó a cubrirse la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas. Era la única mujer en toda Costa del sol que hubiera podido encontrar adorable la reacción:

—Bien, creo que hay que respetar la tremenda objeción del _señor_ Kunsel —soltó sin dejar de sonreír—. Nosotros ocuparemos las camas de una plaza y mis amigos... —Señaló a Sadie y Zack mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta— ¡...estarán más que encantados de tomar la matrimonial! _¡Están de luna de miel, después de todo!_

—¡Ah... Cissnei! ¡Kunsel! —Sadie dejó caer los brazos en un gesto de derrota al descubrir que Kunsel salía huyendo del lugar segundos después de que su vieja amiga lo hiciera, dejándola sola con el recepcionista (que permanecía impasible ante el aparente drama de sus visitantes), y Zack (quien se reía a todo pulmón de la escenita que había hecho Kunsel).

Al parecer a ninguno de los allí presentes les preocupaba de la misma manera que a ella la terrible verdad que se le venía encima: _Tendría que pasar la noche con alguien que parecía no entender el concepto del espacio personal._

* * *

—¿No sabes la hora que es, Sad?

La voz de Zack la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había quedado hasta tarde revisando los ficheros que había encontrado en el laboratorio subterráneo de Hojo, mientras él hacía vaya a saber que cosas de un lado a otro. No le había prestado ni la más mínima atención en las horas que le llevó ponerse al día con los numerosos informes que tenía entre sus manos.

Enderezó la espalda y bostezó mientras dejaba las carpetas sobre el escritorio:

—Todavía es de noche.

—No lo será por mucho tiempo. —Lo escuchó salir del baño, pero no volteó a verlo. Todavía estaba decidida a seguir investigando por al menos un par de horas más.

—Pues cuando deje de serlo terminaré. —Giró sobre sí misma y sintió que un escalofrío subía desde sus rodillas hasta sus hombros: Zack estaba descalzo y con el cabello mojado; se había puesto nada más que sus viejos pantalones tácticos—. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás semi desnudo en mi cuarto? —le preguntó con hastío.

—Hace calor, ¿eh? —Sonrió con picardía—. Por la cara que pones parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

La mujer hizo un mohín mientras volvía a sus papeles:

—Siempre insistes en que eres uno, ¿verdad? No hace mal darte el gusto de vez en cuando.

Zack arrugó la nariz y se acercó al escritorio con paso cansado. Sadie lo sacaba de quicio.

—Me cansa nada más el verte sentada ahí, ¿por qué no quieres dormir? —Apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Es sólo porque tenemos que compartir la estúpida cama?

—¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas si he descubierto algo importante acerca de los informes?

—Porque ya he tenido suficiente de Ciretan Hojo por un día —suspiró de forma dramática—. ¡Estoy cansado... vamos a dormir!

—No voy a dormir contigo. —Tomó un bolígrafo y se puso a garabatear las enrevesadas anotaciones de las que se ocupara antes de que su compañero de cuarto la interrumpiera—. Si estás tan cansado vete a descansar y no me molestes más.

—Ni siquiera cenaste.

—No tenía hambre.

—El pavo estaba exquisito. Apuesto a que jamás cocinarán otro igual.

—No vale lamentarse por algo que ya pasó. —Frunció el ceño mientras trataba en vano de concentrarse en lo que escribía—. ¿Puedes irte a dormir de una vez, Zack?

—En casa de mis padres dormimos en el comedor y no te oí quejarte ni una vez. —Se irguió, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

—No tenía informes que analizar entonces. Esto es importante.

—Es más importante que descanses. —Arqueó una ceja—. Yo lo haría por ti pero... soy demasiado tonto como para entenderlo.

Sadie volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados:

—No te trates así a ti mismo. Eres listo... pero de otras formas.

—Definitivamente no de las que involucran convencerte de pegar un ojo.

—¿Pegar... un ojo?

—Ya sabes; dormir como las personas normales.

—Hmm... eso no parece ser de mucha importancia para la gente de aquí. —Se quedó con la vista fija en la enorme ventana de cristal; el pueblo de Costa del Sol se veía animado y festivo a pesar de que fueran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

No pudo terminar la frase. Esta fue reemplazada por un grito agudo de sorpresa al verse elevada en el aire por los brazos de Zack:

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo...?! ¡B, bájame!

La dejó caer en la cama y le propinó un empujón con la planta del pie, haciéndola rodar hasta el lado contrario sin ninguna delicadeza:

—Si discuto contigo no voy a ganar nunca —declaró con una sonrisa arrogante mientras apagaba la luz y se arrojaba en el lado libre de la cama. El peso repentino que su cuerpo le causó al colchón hizo que la cama chirriara y se inclinara de forma importante hacia su lado. Se giró dándole la espalda mientras se cubría con la sábana sin prestarle la menor atención a sus repetidas quejas.

Sadie habló y habló acerca de lo grosero que era el moverla de a un lado a otro sin su permiso hasta que se cansó. Habían pasado unos quince minutos y su compañero parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormido.

Se quedó sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tan molesta como incómoda por la situación. Tras unos instantes de estar enfurruñada suspiró y lo miró de reojo, se sentía estúpida y vulnerable sí, pero era verdad que la cama mullida la tentaba a hundirse entre las cobijas sin preocuparse más por los informes.

Se dejó caer boca arriba con un gruñido de resignación y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse de una vez. Pero la voz queda de Zack se lo impidió:

—Eres demasiado chapada a la antigua —musitó con la boca contra la almohada—. Es como aquella ocasión en la que hiciste una alharaca.

—¿Qué situación? —Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo.

—En el hospital. —Sonrió—. Cuando te dispararon en el muslo. Te tomaste muy mal que quisiera ver la herida.

—Ah... pero no estaba preocupada por eso, idiota. Tenía varias cicatrices que me había hecho en Avalancha y no quería que las vieras. Ninguna psicóloga normal estaría tan vapuleada como yo.

—¿Era eso...?

—Sí. Sabía que eras medio tonto, pero no ciego.

—¡Oye! —Soltó un suspiro—. Sería genial si de vez en cuando me trataras mejor.

—Te dejé hablar con Cloud, ¿o no?

—Y luego lo acaparaste para ti.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Sadie se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a levantarse otra vez—. Voy a continuar con la investigación antes de que-

—Recordé quien eras... hace un par de días —le dijo de improvisto.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos, Zack no supo cuanto esperó por una respuesta y soltó una risa grave al volver a hablar:

—Me sentía un poco estúpido diciendo: _¡Oye, Sad! recordé cuando te conocí y... ¡y con eso todos los secretos vergonzosos que te conté en terapia!_

—No era una psicóloga de verdad... —murmuró Sadie, todavía sorprendida al entender que él ya la recordaba por completo.

—Eres brillante y... te gusta ayudar a los demás. Seguro te hubieras convertido en una psicóloga genial de haber nacido en un sitio más privilegiado que los suburbios. Habrías conseguido empleo en Shinra y... nos hubiéramos hecho amigos de todos modos.

—¿Amigos? —Volteó a verlo con confusión.

—Hmm... —Asintió apenas con la cabeza—. No soy el único que lo piensa ¿verdad? Porque si así fuera me sentiría muy estúpido ahora mismo.

Sadie soltó una risa sincera, negando con la cabeza mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a causa del cansancio:

—Me pones en una encrucijada. Estoy tentada a decirte que no lo somos.

—Harías cualquier cosa para molestarme.

—Tu madre te llamó Zackary. —Bostezó a mitad de la oración y luchó para no perder el hilo de la conversación—. Quería fastidiarte por eso también, pero se me olvidó con todo lo que pasó...

—Como si Sadie fuera mucho mejor.

—No lo es —soltó una risa débil mientras hundía el rostro en la zona inferior de la cama—: Es bastante cursi; significa _princesa_ o algo así.

—No te va para nada, es verdad —Zack aguantó la risa al verla caer de cabeza entre las cobijas—. Me has salvado el trasero tantas veces que... la princesa bien podría ser yo.

—No voy a discutirte eso, _Zackary._ —Cerró los ojos lentamente y se durmió con el fantasma de la sonrisa todavía adornándole los labios.

* * *

 _ **¡Fin del episodio!**_


	29. El gato y la llave

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo__ _de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** Este episodio va a ser muy interesante (¡vivan los parques de diversiones!) porque Barret aparece en varias escenas y él es mi personaje favorito del juego original. ¡Estaba ansiosa por poder traerlo a la historia otra vez!

¡Una cosa más! Sepan perdonar si confundo las localizaciones de las ciudades y demás. Uso un mapa al escribir ¡y todavía con eso sigo siendo muy mala para orientarme!, soy de esas personas que se pierden aún siguiendo instrucciones simples y eso se transmite a mi forma de escribir. Creo que equivoqué la ubicación de Corel en el episodio anterior, y probablemente me haya confundido en otras situaciones también. ¡Les agradezco la paciencia, amigos!

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 29****

 ** **"El gato y la llave"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Barret no había dormido casi nada y por eso era el primero en estar de pie en la parada del teleférico. Las montañas que rodeaban el valle se elevaban dramáticamente por encima del horizonte, lo que provocaba que el amanecer se tardara un poco más en iluminar los alrededores.

Su mirada se paseó entre los trastos retorcidos que salpicaban el lugar. Había pasado un lustro desde la tragedia de Corel y sin embargo los rastros de la catástrofe eran tan palpables como lo habían sido cuando abandonó la ciudad, presa de la vergüenza.

 _«—Yo estuve a favor de la construcción del reactor de mako en mi villa natal —les había contado a sus camaradas la tarde anterior, cuando los residentes de Nuevo Corel se mostraron indignados al verle el rostro de nuevo—. Creí que mejoraría nuestras vidas, prácticamente le supliqué al alcalde que optara por esa energía y se olvidara de nuestras minas de carbón. Pensé que hacía lo correcto pero..._ _»_

Pero había cometido la peor equivocación de su vida.

Tras sólo un par de años en funcionamiento, Shinra decidió retirar los reactores del pueblo. Los habitantes se negaron a perder los privilegios a los que se habían acostumbrado. Ocurrió una revuelta... y todos fueron asesinados.

Corel fue borrado del mapa y con eso cada una de las personas que había sido testigo de las medidas extremas que Shinra adoptaba con aquellos que les llevaban la contraria. Fue igual que en Wutai; sólo que la villa de mineros no contaba con un ejército que se les opusiera como ocurrió en las lejanas tierras del oeste. En lugar de una guerra se cometió una masacre. Una de la que Barret y su mejor amigo Dyne sólo escaparon a causa del viaje en el que se encontraban al momento del ataque.

Pero ni aún así evitaron que la tragedia los arropara con sus manos quemadas. Manos que lo tocaban todo sin respeto ni piedad. Perdió tanto la mitad inferior de su brazo como la vida de Dyne apenas poner un pie en Corel. Las tropas enemigas les dispararon sin mediar palabra y tuvo que arrastrarse entre la basura para evitar ser visto mientras luchaba por llegar a su casa.

El dolor que sintió al descubrir el cadáver de Myrna en la puerta de la cabaña en llamas lo hizo olvidar el que inundaba el muñón que sujetaba con un trapo cubierto de sangre. Gritó y maldijo por horas, estrechando el cuerpo de su joven esposa contra el suyo hasta que la noche le cedió paso a la mañana, y el crujir de las llamas a un silencio espectral que jamás se había dejado oír en la animada aldea de mineros.

Sólo una decena de personas sobrevivió a la noche del encerrón. Los miembros del consejo de Corel (a excepción del alcalde, quien se había quedado en el pueblo a cuidar de su hijo enfermo y por ende pereció a causa de las llamas también), se habían trasladado a una ciudad vecina para sellar un acuerdo que les cedería los derechos de las minas, las que creyeron no tener que volver a utilizar jamás.

Barret trató de convencerlos de vengarse de Shinra en cuanto regresaron, pero su pasión al hablar fue confundida con desesperación y su coraje con imprudencia... los políticos se negaron a apoyarlo y en cambio lo señalaron como el principal responsable de la tragedia.

Los sobrevivientes decidieron construir un asentamiento al norte del desastre y bautizarlo "Nuevo Corel", dispuestos a ignorar lo sucedido y continuar con sus vidas sin darle a los poderosos empresarios nuevos motivos para usar la fuerza contra ellos.

Pero Barret estaba cegado por el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Tanto que no pudo ver como sus esfuerzos por convencer a los demás de enfrentar a Shinra lo convirtieron en el perfecto chivo expiatorio. Se opuso a la idea de olvidar y perdonar y lo vieron como una amenaza, un nuevo peligro a su existencia pacífica. Consideraban que sobrevivir había sido un milagro y pretendían aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que el cielo les otorgara.

Barret Wallace fue exiliado tan sólo unos días después, entre vituperios y amenazas de todos los colores... jamás volvió a poner un pie en Corel otra vez.

Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba como los primeros rayos de sol se deslizaban montaña abajo. Se movían de forma perezosa hasta detenerse en la punta de sus desgastadas botas de cuero. Alguna vez los había visto acariciar el rostro sonriente de su esposa de la misma manera.

—Buenos días, Barret —lo saludó Tifa, quien era seguida de cerca por Cloud y Aerith—. Madrugaste.

—Hmm... —Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba del murito derroído en el que estaba sentado—. Llegan tarde, ¿qué diablos les tomó tanto tiempo?

—Dormir —respondió Cloud mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Algunos tenemos esa costumbre.

—Es muy temprano para tus ingeniosas aclaraciones, Strife. —Arrugó los labios mientras observaba como el resto de los nuevos miembros de Avalancha se acercaba al lugar—: Estoy deseando salir de este agujero del demonio.

—¡Sí, yo también! —exclamó Yuffie con un chillido que provocó que las orejas de Nanaki temblaran repetidas veces—: ¡No hay duchas... ni inodoros! ¡Anoche tuve que hacer _de lo que ya saben_ en un agujero en el suelo!

—Si no te gusta vuelve al sitio del que viniste, mocosa —respondió Barret con un gruñido—. Los miembros de Avalancha no pueden quejarse de cosas tan triviales cuando hay trabajo que hacer.

—Yo no estoy en Avalancha. —La chiquilla se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una patada a una lata que había en el camino—. Estoy intentando robarles todas sus pertenencias. Pero todavía no encuentro el momento justo.

—Oh sí, cierto. —Tifa le dirigió una sonrisita burlona—. Es fácil olvidar esa parte.

—Pero a esta altura no sé si sean tan valiosas como para tener que prescindir de agua potable y baños decentes. Quizá deba volver a evaluar mis prioridades...

—Pueden seguir con la charla en el teleférico —gruñó Barret mientras ingresaba al aparato.

—Es verdad... —Cloud lo siguió— ...ya llevamos demasiado tiempo sin noticias de Sephiroth.

—Nadie en Corel ha visto a alguien como él. —Tifa fue la última en tomar asiento. La puerta electrónica se cerró con un chirrido y el aparato emprendió la marcha hacia las nubes sin dejar de tambalearse en todas direcciones—. Oye Aerith —Se volteó hacia el asiento contiguo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa señora con el peinado raro ayer a la tarde?

—Oh. —La joven parpadeó repetidas veces mientras se revolvía la falda del vestido con la punta de los dedos—. Perdona Tifa, ¿me hablabas a mí?

—Sí... —Frunció el ceño—. Estás muy distraída últimamente.

—Ah... lo siento. No dormí muy bien anoche.

Cloud se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirar por la ventana:

—¿Pesadillas otra vez?

La joven asintió con la vista fija en su regazo. —Sí. Aunque ahora que desperté no puedo entender por qué me sentí tan asustada durante el sueño. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. En realidad era una situación bastante tonta.

—¡Cuenta! ¡cuenta! —canturreó Yuffie (quien se movía de un lado a otro constantemente)—: Quizá si lo haces me distraigas lo suficiente como para que no les vomite el desayuno a todos encima.

—¡Ugh! —Tifa arrugó la nariz—. ¡Probablemente esto no se tambalearía tanto si dejaras de moverte un rato!

—¡Si me quedo quieta empezaré a pensar en el bamboleo y enfermaré más rápido!

—Eso me suena como un capricho. —Nanaki bostezó y se estiró despreocupadamente, repiqueteando sus filosas garras contra el suelo metálico—. El mareo no funciona de esa forma.

—¡Pues en mí, sí! ¡No puedes compararte conmigo eres... _un perro-león_ o algo así!

Nanaki dejó caer la mandíbula de forma dramática. —¡No soy un... _perro-león!_

—Chicos, chicos... —Aerith se cubrió la boca con la punta de los dedos para reprimir las risas que sus compañeros le provocaban—: ¿Quieren oír lo que soñé, o no?

—Yo sí quiero. —Cloud habló de forma precipitada y sus mejillas enrojecieron al notar que todos volteaban a verle. Apretó los labios y volvió a mirar por la ventana en un intento desesperado de que dejaran de prestarle atención... no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que le era muy fácil quedar como un tonto en frente de Aerith. Y eso lo ponía incómodo desde hacía un buen tiempo ya.

—Oh... —Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en el rostro de Aerith al notar el interés de su guardaespaldas—. Entonces empezaré... —Aplanó las arrugas en su falda e inclinó el torso hacia adelante, gesticulando para enfatizar la importancia que tenía lo que iba a contarles—: Había un gato negro con una llave colgando de un bonito collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Lo seguí porque me pareció sumamente curioso, pero entonces, ¡se metió en un agujero de conejo en el suelo!

—Aerith en el país de las maravillas —le susurró Yuffie a Cloud mientras lo codeaba en las costillas repetidas veces—. Apuesto a que Tifa es la terrible Reina de corazones.

—No la interrumpas. —Tifa torció los labios al oír el comentario—. O jamás llegará al final.

—Aguafiestas.

—Chicas, chicas... —Aerith se puso de pie y se sujetó de una de las agarraderas del vehículo, dispuesta a volver a dirigir la atención hacia su relato—. ¡No había ninguna reina... pero sí un castillo!

—¿Un castillo? —Cloud no pudo esconder la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios. El entusiasmo de la joven se le hacía adorable; cualquiera diría que le estaba narrando un cuento de hadas a unos niñitos pequeños.

—Ajá. —Simuló que caminaba a través de su ensoñación—. Recorrí los interminables pasillos y descubrí que estaban cubiertos por pinturas que describían la historia de una civilización olvidada. ¡De repente el gato volvió a aparecer, y lo perseguí para quitarle la llave! Pero tras girar en una esquina... ¡unas enormes piedras cayeron en el camino y rodaron sobre mí!

—Puré de Aerith. —Yuffie sonreía de oreja a oreja, podía estarla interrumpiendo a cada rato mas eso no significaba que no disfrutara de oírla compartir sus sueños—. Imagino que despertaste después de eso.

—Hmm, pues no... —Aerith se llevó la mano libre al mentón—. De alguna forma curiosa logré sobrevivir... ¡y encontré una fuente bellísima que hablaba!

—Una fuente que hablaba... ¡menuda estupidez! —Barret soltó un gruñido. La conversación empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. A diferencia de Yuffie no podía parecerle más irrelevante el hecho de estar perdiendo el tiempo con los sueños de la muchachita de los suburbios.

Se les había pegado como una mala gripe después de que Cloud le prometiera vaya a saber que cosas acerca de protegerla y demás cursilerías.

La chica había puesto su propia seguridad en riesgo para asegurar la de su pequeña hija adoptiva, Marlene. Eso era verdad y jamás dejaría de estarle agradecido por ello. Pero le fastidiaba sobremanera el tener que hacerse responsable de ella en medio de la misión peligrosa que les tocaba cumplir.

¿Qué pasaba si volvían a secuestrarla otra vez? ¿Y sí metía la pata y se confiaba de algún enemigo por culpa de su ingenuidad y amabilidad natural? ¿Qué tal si Sephiroth le hacía daño a causa de su condición de Cetra? ¿Qué diablos le diría a la señora Elmyra si algo le pasaba?

Chasqueó la lengua mientras la observaba reír y su mirada se encontró con la de Cloud. El mercenario parecía compartir sus pensamientos y no pudo dejar de ver reflejadas sus propias preocupaciones en los ojos del joven.

La ternura de Aerith no estaba hecha para un mundo como el que a ambos les había tocado conocer.

El teleférico se detuvo de repente en una parada repleta de visitantes y un sujeto disfrazado de chocobo abrió las puertas del aparato dramáticamente. Bailaba ridículamente en el mismo lugar al son de una melodía aguda y repetitiva que les taladraba los oídos:

—¡Buenos días, simpáticas y afortunadas personitas! —chilló el hombre-chocobo ingresando al vehículo y repartiéndoles volantes que prácticamente les arrojaba en el rostro—: ¡Han tenido la suerte de ser los visitantes número cien mil del _Gold Saucer!_ ¡Cien mil; un número tan especial como maravilloso! ¡Y por eso hoy tendrán acceso a todas las atracciones del parque de forma gratuita!

—¿De qué está hablando este tipejo? —soltó Tifa mientras se ocupaba de arrancar el panfleto que el recién llegado había clavado en el broche-aguja que adornaba la melena de Nanaki.

—¡HAY UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES ENCIMA DE LAS MONTAÑAS! —chilló Yuffie como respuesta con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras jalaba a un confundido Cloud hacia el exterior del teleférico.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? —Aerith los siguió mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían de par en par al encontrarse con la enorme construcción en forma de platillo dorado sobre la que habían aterrizado—. ¡Oh pero sí... es lo más bonito que había visto en toda mi vida! —Dio un saltito de alegría mientras se giraba hacia Barret y Tifa (los que se apearon del vehículo con bastante reticencia)—: ¡¿Pueden creer que un lugar tan curioso estuviera escondido aquí arriba?!

—Otro paraíso de los ricos, sin duda... —Tifa dio un respingo, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura—. No tenemos porque aceptar los regalos de gente como esta.

—¿A qué te refieres con _gente como esta,_ Tifa?

—¿A qué más? —Señaló los alrededores con un movimiento despectivo de su mano—. Construyeron algo así encima del cementerio que es la vieja Corel; es una falta de respeto a la memoria de esas pobres personas.

—¡Sin mencionar que la gente de Nuevo Corel está muriéndose de hambre allá abajo mientras estos estúpidos turistas se gastan toda la pasta en unas atracciones sin sentido ninguno! —agregó Barret chirriando los dientes entre sí. No podía evitar tomarlo como algo personal.

—Las personas de allá abajo podrían subir hasta aquí... —sentenció Aerith mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. ¡Y pedirles una mano a los del parque! Apuesto a que no son tan descorazonados como para-

—Cállate ya. —Barret la interrumpió mientras luchaba por no perder la paciencia—. Te falta saber mucho acerca de como funciona el mundo real, Aerith.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no es verdad! No siempre se debe pensar lo peor de los demás sin darles una oportunidad de explicarse primero. —Hizo un mohín, ignorando el fastidio que sus palabras le estaban ocasionando a su escucha—. Estás llevando todo esto de tu familia muerta demasiado lejos, Barret. A veces tienes que dejar el pasado atrás para poder vivir en el presente.

—¡¿Y quién diablos te has creído para decirme que hacer?! —Barret giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó a grandes zancadas en dirección al gran estadio de carreras de chocobos—: ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar...! ¡NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA, MALDITA IDEA!

—¡Ah! —Aerith abrió la boca un palmo y parpadeó repetidas veces—. Pero... ¡es que sí la tengo! Mi madre... ¡mi madre también se ha-

—Aerith. —Tifa negó con la cabeza mientras extendía una mano frente a ella—. Mejor no sigas hablando. Hay cosas que no se deben discutir. —Su mirada se detuvo en Nanaki, quien los observaba con curiosidad—. Nanaki, ¿podrías vigilar a Aerith mientras veo que Barret no haga ninguna tontería?

—Hmm... sí, claro... —El animal asintió mientras se ponía de pie perezosamente—. Ven Aerith, vamos a explorar este sitio que se me hace tan novedoso como a ti.

Aerith observó como Tifa se alejaba presurosa detrás de su jefe y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta:

—¿Acaso he dicho algo que no debía, Nanaki?

—No me preguntes a mí. No soy un humano como ustedes y jamás podré entender por qué insisten en herirse los unos a los otros de tal manera.

—Vaya... eres de mucha ayuda, ¿eh? —Suspiró mientras su vista se paseaba por los alrededores. Acabó por erguirse de golpe cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo que no había notado antes—. Oye... ¿en dónde... se han metido Cloud y Yuffie?

* * *

—¡Barret! ¡Barret! —Tifa le dio alcance en menos de un instante y el susodicho soltó un respingo. La mujer era una atleta nata. Podría dar la vuelta al mundo más rápido que una avioneta sin siquiera cansarse un poco.

—¿Qué quieres, Tifa? —Se quedó de espaldas a ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada huraña fija en las luces que se elevaban por encima del estadio—. ¡No estoy de humor para las preguntas de nadie!

—Nadie vino a preguntarte nada. —Caminó hasta quedar hombro a hombro con él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la vez—. Me siento igual que tú, después de todo...

—No es verdad. —Se apartó hacia el costado, negando violentamente con la cabeza—. ¡Y de todos modos no me importa un demonio si lo haces, porque seguro tienes un sermón debajo de la manga al igual que todos los demás!

—Estás juzgándome sin siquiera darme el beneficio de la duda.

—¡Estoy haciendo lo que se me viene en gana y no eres nadie para impedírmelo!

—¿Cómo es eso de que no soy nadie?

—¡¿Crees que todos pueden dejar a sus demonios enterrados y sonreírle a la vida como lo haces tú, Tifa?! —Apartó la idea de su mente con un movimiento brusco de su brazo que cortó el aire frente a él—. ¡Pues no! ¡Así que no pretendas venir a tratar de convencerme de que la niña tiene la razón!

Se quedó callada por unos segundos y cuando retomó la palabra su voz no pareció suya, sino la de un fantasma del pasado que hablaba a través de su garganta:

—Yo... los odio. ¡Los odio con toda mi alma! —susurró de forma brusca, apretando los dientes tanto como el ceño—: Ellos... ¡me quitaron todo... a papá... a Cloud...! ¡Todo! —Se giró con violencia hacia su escucha y el hombre pudo ver con asombro los tremendos chispazos que destellaban detrás de los ojos carmesí de su subalterna—. ¡Jamás perdonaría a Shinra...! ¡No importa cuánto se disculpasen! ¡No puedo... tener un corazón tan puro como el de Aerith porque... ellos lo destrozaron! ¡Ellos me quitaron la capacidad de sentir compasión!

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos que sólo fue roto unos minutos después, cuando Barret le dio la espalda para murmurar:

—¿Y cómo pudiste mantener la calma entonces? ¿Cómo puedes oírla decir algo como eso sin estallar de rabia?

—Aerith me recuerda a quien era yo antes de que ellos se llevaran mi inocencia... —Su rostro se suavizó un poco y sus puños imitaron el gesto—. No puedo odiarla. Sus consejos vienen del corazón de alguien que todavía sabe como perdonar. —Lo miró de reojo mientras una sonrisa tenue se dibujaba sobre sus rostro—. No lo dice por maldad.

—Ya lo sé. —Barret inspiró profundo y volteó a verla por primera vez—. Pero aún así es un dolor en el trasero. Después de lo de Corel... —Frunció el ceño gravemente, sintiéndose inseguro acerca de si debía compartir sus pensamientos con la mujer que tenía enfrente o no— ...pues es como sí... ya no pudiera entenderme con las personas normales. Sólo con los que-

—Los que están rotos como tú. —Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios—. Sí, me pasa igual —Se cubrió los antebrazos al sentir que la brisa helada de las alturas le abrazaba la nuca—. Supongo... que lo único que podemos hacer es seguir fingiendo que estamos vivos. Al menos... para no preocupar a aquellos que nos aman.

—Bah. —Soltó una risa amarga—. No tengo a nadie así. No soy tan... no soy como tú, Tifa.

—¿Y qué hay de Marlene?

—¿Hmm?

—Marlene. —Lo miró fijamente, como si pretendiera arrancarle la respuesta de adentro de los ojos—. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Acaso crees que no te ama?

—Ah... —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras se encogía de hombros—: Es una niña. A los niños les agrada todo el mundo.

—Barret... —Torció los labios y negó con la cabeza—. Debes darte una oportunidad. Aún cuando no lo merezcamos... siempre hay alguien que cree en nosotros hasta el final. —Empezó a caminar arrastrando los pasos despreocupadamente mientras volteaba a verlo por sobre el hombro con una sonrisita maliciosa adornándole el rostro—. Yo también creo en ti... y en tu causa, Barret.

—Hmm... —Sonrió de lado casi sin quererlo—. No serías parte de todo esto sólo por la adrenalina, ¿o sí?

—Depende. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora lo que más me importa es dar con ese tipo y patearle las entrañas hasta que nos pida perdón de rodillas.

—¿Sephiroth? —La siguió con ánimos renovados—. ¿Crees que haya estado por aquí?

—No perdemos nada con preguntar. Supuestamente está recorriendo todo el mundo para dar con esa materia negra y este sitio no deja de ser parte del planeta... aunque odie admitir que sea así.

La teoría de Tifa se confirmó cuando el señor Dio (el hombre a cargo del Gold Saucer) los recibió en la arena de batallas:

—Sí. Un sujeto con una larga gabardina de cuero negra y... ¡el cabello más bonito que he tenido la suerte de apreciar! Estuvo aquí hace poco, preguntando sobre los premios que podía ganar en el torneo principal.

Barret apoyó ambos brazos sobre el mostrador y frunció el ceño gravemente:

—Apuesto a que le preguntó por algún tipo de materia poco común.

—Sí, sí. ¡Lo hizo! Pero no me pareció nada fuera de lo común, porque nos visitan guerreros de todo el mundo, ¡y la mitad de las cosas que llevan consigo son tremendamente peculiares!

Tifa entrecerró los ojos, sabía de sobra cuál sería la siguiente respuesta que recibiría, pero aún así tenía que hacer la pregunta que definiría la identidad del visitante:

—¿Y... de qué tipo era la materia que solicitó?

—Dijo querer una materia negra. ¿Acaso ustedes saben para qué sirve algo como eso?

Barret y su subalterna intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se retiraron del lugar sin mediar más palabras con el confundido propietario. Se detuvieron en el exterior tras asegurarse de que nadie los oyera hablar:

—Debemos encontrar a Cloud y ponerlo al tanto de lo que descubrimos —musitó Tifa sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados—. De alguna manera misteriosa siempre acabamos en los sitios que Sephiroth visitó apenas se larga de ellos.

—Sí. Al principio pensé que era mera casualidad pero... ya se convirtió en un resultado demasiado usual.

—O Sephiroth está jugando con nosotros... —Se llevó una mano al mentón— ...o alguno de los nuestros conoce su ubicación y se niega a reconocerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Tifa? El único que decide a donde iremos después es-

—Cloud... sí. —Frunció el ceño de manera considerable—. Estoy preocupada por él. Hay muchas cosas en su mente que...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé... estoy confundida. Hay algo que está mal pero... no puedo precisar con seguridad de que se trata.

—¡Pues si el cabeza de nido está llevándonos a una trampa voy a sacarle lo traidor a golpes!

—¡No, no! —Tifa agitó las manos con desesperación—: ¡No debes decirle nada! —Se mordió los labios, fijando la mirada en sus propios pies—. Yo me encargaré de resolverlo.

—No puedes hacer esto sola. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué tal sí hacías bien en sospechar y la curiosidad acaba matando al gato?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuándo descubres que alguien es un traidor no vas a enfrentarlo tú solo. Eso le daría la oportunidad de silenciarte para acabar con las sospechas.

—¡Oh, Barret! —Dio un respingo, visiblemente ofendida con la idea—. Cloud jamás me haría daño. Somos amigos ante todo y... no puedo asegurar que el origen del problema sea ese. Hay _algo más_... pero todavía necesito más información. Debo hablar con él en cuanto-

Se cortó a sí misma al ver pasar frente a sus ojos un vagón de madera suspendido en el aire por unos cables de acero. En el interior se podían ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Cloud y Yuffie. La última sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro mientras agitaba los brazos enérgicamente:

—¡Barret! ¡¿Tifa...?! ¡Qué me lleve el santísimo Da-Chao! ¡¿Ustedes están teniendo una cita también?!

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Yuffie?! —Cloud la sujetó de una pierna evitando tan sólo por unos pocos segundos que su acompañante cayera al vacío. Lo último que escucharon de él fue un último; _"¡Y ya te dije diez veces que esto no es una maldita cita!_ _",_ antes de que el vagón se perdiera de vista en las alturas a las que lo elevaron los rieles tan rápido como llegó.

—Bueno... —Barret se encogió de hombros, mientras luchaba tanto como Tifa por someter las risas que la escena lo había tentado a soltar— ...no puede decirse que el chico no tenga corazón. Yo la hubiera dejado caer.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Aerith y Nanaki se paseaban por la plaza principal del parque cuando un curioso gato montado en una suerte de malvavisco gigante les salió al encuentro:

—¡Buenas tardes hermosa señorita! —chilló el gato a través del megáfono gigante que llevaba encima—. ¡¿Desea usted poder hacer sus sueños realidad?!

Las orejas de Nanaki se agitaron en protesta mientras daba un paso para ponerse en frente de Aerith. —¿Por qué todos gritan en este lugar?

—¡Usted y su mascota pueden enterarse de su futuro con sólo una pequeña y reluciente moneda!

Aerith hizo un mohín. —No quiero enterarme de mi futuro, sino encontrar a Cloud...

—Este sujeto debe ser un charlatán, Aerith. —Nanaki giró el rostro hacia ella—. No me parece prudente darle tu dinero a cambio de información que bien podría ser inexacta...

—¿Qué perdemos con intentar? —La joven tomó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo en el estómago del malvavisco rosa con una sonrisa—. ¡Bien! ¿Puedo hacer mis preguntas ahora?

—¡Espera! —El gato empezó a tambalearse de un modo ridículo en el mismo lugar—. ¡Este baile te otorgará tu verdad!

—Pero... ¿no se supone que debía preguntar antes?

— _¡Silencio!_ —El baile del gato incrementó su velocidad y por un momento pareció que la máquina iba a despedazarse a causa de los sacudones que daba—. _¡EL DESTINO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE HABLAR!_

Aerith abrió la boca para protestar pero el baile acabó tan bruscamente como empezó y un pequeño papel fue expulsado por la misma ranura en donde antes introdujese las monedas. Se acercó y lo tomó con la punta de los dedos, leyéndolo en voz alta:

—"Felicidades; has ganado la llave que abrirá el templo de tus sueños. Este obsequio de tus ancestros te llevará de una vez por todas al... ¿templo... de los Cetra?" —Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y la hoja resbaló de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Quién eres tú? —Su mirada se clavó en el gato mecánico—: ¿Cómo sabes de mí?

Nanaki erizó el lomo al sentir el miedo de su protegida y le gruñó amenazadoramente al profeta, mas este no se alteró ante las reacciones y les sonrió de forma amigable al responder:

—¡Soy lo que les he dicho! ¡Un robot capaz de predecir el futuro de las personas! Estoy diseñado para eso y hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que tenía la capacidad de hacer sus sueños realidad. —Rebuscó algo entre sus botas y se lo extendió a Aerith con entusiasmo—: ¡No sé bien que sea un Cetra, pero he tenido esta llave guardada conmigo para el día en el que mi lector de la fortuna encontrara a su dueño!

—Eso es una piedra. —La chica arrugó la nariz mientras tomaba el artilugio y lo examinaba sin mucho interés.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero no todas las cerraduras son iguales, así que no todas las llaves tienen que serlo! Esta abrirá el sitio que ves más a menudo en tus sueños... o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el sujeto que me la vendió veinte años atrás. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por enterarme acerca de lo que hablaba en esa ocasión.

—El sitio que veo más a menudo en mis sueños... —Aerith puso los ojos bizcos mientras acercaba la piedra a su nariz para verla mejor—. Hay un lugar... con dibujos en las paredes... pero no sé donde quede.

—¡Si introduces otra moneda... quizá te enteres de su localización!

—¿Estás seguro?

Nanaki volvió a interponerse entre ambos y se sentó dándole la espalda al gato robot:

—Esto es pura charlatanería, Aerith. Este aparato está diseñado para quedarse con todo tu dinero. —Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó—: No es posible que pueda adivinar algo como eso.

—Pero sabe que soy una Cetra...

—Probablemente sea de Shinra y esté tratando de tendernos una trampa.

— _¡¿Shinra?!_ —El gato chilló tan fuerte a través del megáfono que Nanaki dio un salto al costado para poner sus sensibles oídos a salvo de la amenaza—. ¡Yo fui creado por Shinra, es verdad! Pero no sé a qué se refieran con tenderles una trampa. Sencillamente no estoy programado para esas cosas.

—¿Lo ves, Nana? Sólo es un amable juguete que resulta funcionar muy bien. —Introdujo otra moneda y se hizo para atrás mientras el profeta volvía a repetir su frenético baile—: No quiero quedarme con la duda y nunca saber si la localización de ese lugar es la misma que tiene en mi sueño.

—No lo sé... —Nanaki torció el hocico y se sentó dignamente junto a su compañera—. Algo aquí me huele a gato robot encerrado.

—Bien, veamos que dice esta predicción... —Se quedó muda al leer el contenido del segundo papel. El mismo rezaba _—_ : _Templo de los Ancianos. Localización: área boscosa al sur de Junon._ —Era exactamente lo mismo que repetía la voz de su madre fallecida en cada uno de los sueños que la llevaban al interior del palacio de paredes pintadas.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso dice algo que tenga sentido? —Nanaki entrecerró los ojos—. Apuesto a que-

—Sí lo tiene... —La joven fijó la mirada en el misterioso felino. Repentinamente consciente de que el gato que perseguía en su sueño de la noche pasada, aquel que llevaba una llave alrededor de su cuello, lo representaba a él—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? ¡Ah! ¡Pueden llamarme Cait Sith!

—Bueno, Cait Sith. —Le extendió la mano libre a modo de saludo, mientras una sonrisa de asombro le bailaba en los labios—: ¿También tienes curiosidad de ver a dónde me lleva la llave que me has obsequiado? Te invito a unirte a mi grupo y viajar con nosotros hasta allá. Si te place... quizá puedas enterarte de cual será el final de esta historia que ayudaste a seguir andando.

—¿De... de veras me estás invitando?

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! A menos... que tengas algún compromiso con el parque. Después de todo no sé si eres una criatura independiente o le perteneces a alguien...

—¡No, no! —Dio varios saltos sobre el malvavisco que montaba—: ¡Soy dueño de mí mismo y puedo ir a donde yo elija!

—¿Entonces querrás acompañarnos y ver que tipo de secretos guarda el templo que abre esta llave? —Su mano todavía pendía en el aire a la espera de ser estrechada—: ¡Estoy en deuda contigo y me gustaría que pudiéramos compartir este momento juntos!

—Hmm... —Un dejo de pena cruzó por el rostro de Cait Sith, pero se ocupó de apartarlo rápidamente con una sonrisa afectada—. ¡Soy increíblemente afortunado, sí que sí! —Le estrechó la mano de un salto y la sacudió con energía hasta que el brazo de la joven empezó a sentirse incómodo—. ¡Siempre quise ser parte de una aventura!

—¡Igual yo! —Aerith lo estrechó con una fuerza inusitada entre sus brazos y se alejó a toda velocidad en dirección al lujoso hotel que todos los turistas usaban como punto de encuentro—. ¡No puedo esperar para contarle todo esto a Cloud, se va a quedar pálido de la sorpresa... lo sé!

Nanaki dejó caer los hombros al verla alejarse y meneó la cabeza mientras se disponía a seguirla con desgano:

—Que se va a sorprender, se va a sorprender. Esa es una gran verdad. Pero apuesto a que no va a ser ni la mitad de lo que me sorprende a mí el mal juicio de ustedes, los humanos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Se acabo el episodio! A partir del siguiente iniciaremos la treintena, volveremos a ver al equipo de Zack, y nos ocuparemos de cosas tan importantes como la visita al Templo de los Ancianos, el reencuentro de Cloud con Zack (¡finalmente!) y algunas cosas menos felices que no les pienso adelantar para no quitarle la sorpresa a la trama.

¡Esperen mucha aventura, reuniones y drama en la próxima entrega! ¡Mil gracias por la lectura y también por todo el apoyo que obtengo siempre de ustedes!


	30. El nuevo Avalancha

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 30****

 ** **"El nuevo Avalancha"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡¿No puedes darte cuenta de que todo esto no es nada más que una trampa?! —bramó Barret mientras sus ojos iban del rostro de Aerith al gato robot que la acompañaba—: ¡Estamos tras la pista de Sephiroth no tras de... tus palacios de cuentos imaginarios!

Aerith los había convocado al recibidor del hotel que se elevaba en medio de la "zona embrujada" del parque. Acababa de contarles acerca del nuevo rumbo que pretendía darle a la misión en medio de las espesa decoración que consistía en cientos de telarañas, ataúdes, esqueletos y algún lamento fantasmal que los parlantes reproducían de vez en cuando y a los turistas no dejaba de encantarles.

—Y Sephiroth está detrás de la materia negra —respondió la joven mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las caderas—. ¿Acaso no deseamos adelantarnos a él y obtener esa cosa antes de que la utilice en nuestra contra?

—Claro que sí. Pero ir detrás de tus sueños sólo nos hará perder la oportunidad de lograr algo como eso. —Bajó el tono de voz al notar que los demás huéspedes se detenían disimuladamente para oír la conversación—. Es muy conveniente que un robot aparezca para confirmar lo que soñaste, niña.

—¡Las casualidades no existen! —chilló el gato dando una voltereta en el aire—. ¡¿Acaso jamás te has parado a pensar en que el destino tiene algo importante reservado para cada uno de nosotros?!

—Agh... —Barret se llevó una mano a la sien, apartándose de al lado de Cait Sith (quien se había empeñado en dar vueltas en torno a él mientras entonaba una canción ridícula acerca del valor de la fe)—: ¿Nadie sabe como apagar a esta cosa?

—Barret... —Cloud avanzó hasta ponerse codo a codo con Aerith—. Ella es la última de los Cetra. Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, es que el planeta hace que sucedan cosas muy extrañas a su alrededor cuando quiere comunicarle algo.

—Si empiezas a defender esta locura te juro que salto por el borde del parque y me arrojo al vacío, Strife.

—Vamos, Barret... —Sonrió de lado al ver que Cait Sith se ponía a bailar al son de su propia canción. El gato era un poco estridente... pero divertido—. Hemos hecho cosas tan impensables como escapar de Shinra con sus propios vehículos o disfrazarnos de mujer para infiltrarnos en un prostíbulo de mala muerte. ¿Qué le hace una pulga más al perro, eh?

—¿De qué prostíbulo estás hablando? —Barret dejó caer la mandíbula varios centímetros—: ¡Creí que Tifa había ido sola a esa misión!

—Ah... —El mercenario torció los labios mientras se rascaba la nuca distraídamente—. B, bueno... ¡eso no tiene importancia ya!

—¡¿No me digas que te vestiste de mujer?! —Empezó a reír hasta que sintió que le ardía la garganta—. ¡Ah... ¿Cómo es que me entero de esto recién ahora?! ¡¿Nadie le tomó una fotografía?!

—¡Barret! —Tifa negó con la cabeza mientras los observaba desde el sillón donde estaba cómodamente sentada—. No seas tan prejuicioso. Cloud no tiene por qué avergonzarse de sus gustos. Que prefiera usar vestidos no es la gran cosa después de todo.

—¡Tifa! —El rostro de Cloud se tiñó de rojo, no supo decir si a causa de la vergüenza o la rabia—. ¡Ya te dije que... era una misión de encubierto para-

—¡Ay, por favor! —Aerith se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—. ¡¿Ya olvidaron de lo que estaba hablando?! Necesitamos llegar al templo, ¡y voy a hacerlo con o sin su ayuda!

—Aerith. —Cloud se giró hacia ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura a pesar de las sonoras carcajadas de Barret—. Primero necesitamos saber sí-

Pero fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar la frase. Zack, Sadie, Kunsel y Cissnei acababan de llegar al recibidor. Se sumaban a la tan ansiada reunión con distintas expresiones en el rostro. Unos lucían curiosos, otros cansados... pero la más remarcable de todas era la sonrisa extasiada de Zack, que se posaba en la figura de su mejor amigo; al que creyera perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

Cloud sintió una extraña sensación embotarle los sentidos mientras reparaba en el líder del grupo aliado: abundantes cicatrices recorrían sus antebrazos y rostro. Llevaba un uniforme táctico que había visto mejores tiempos y estaba armado hasta los dientes... definitivamente era un tipo de acción. Encontró curioso el que su apariencia distara tanto de la amabilidad que su voz le transmitía por teléfono.

Y sus ojos... frunció el ceño al notar que brillaban de la misma manera en la que lo hacían los suyos. El mako le era tan familiar como amenazante.

Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando lo vio acercarse a zancadas apresuradas y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada por reflejo. No podía entender por qué el tipo seguía sonriendo con mayor intensidad a cada paso que daba sí es que pretendía atacarlo. Seguramente era miembro de Soldado (cómo el otro tipejo de casco y uniforme militar que lo acompañaba) pertenecía a Shinra, y por consiguiente era su enemigo jurado.

Pero lo inundó la sorpresa cuando fue presa de un apretado abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas.

— _¡ZACK!_ —Kunsel se lanzó hacia ellos dos con el propósito de separarlos—: ¡N, no puedes hacer eso! —Le dio un tirón tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse unos metros a la derecha.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso...? —Cloud se sacudió la ropa por reflejo, tremendamente incómodo con el contacto inesperado—. ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa contigo?! —Le dirigió una mirada despectiva sólo para encontrarse con que el recién llegado aún sonreía de la misma forma.

—Guarda la compostura, idiota. —Kunsel lo codeó en un costado y Zack pareció empezar a volver a pensar con un poco más de claridad (aunque no mucha, todavía).

—Zack es muy... ¡expresivo! —Aerith se interpuso entre ambos y se encogió de hombros mientras reía de forma nerviosa—: ¡Él suele saludar así a todo el mundo! ¿verdad, Zack?.

—Ah... —El rostro de su ex novia y las amables palabras que le dirigía después de su último, triste encuentro acabaron por traerlo del todo a la realidad. Apretó los labios en una línea y asintió brevemente con la cabeza, sin saber bien como responder.

—¿Lo conoces? —Cloud torció la nariz mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban los de Aerith inquisitivamente—. ¿De dónde?

—Tonto. Ya te he dicho que yo y Sadie somos amigas desde hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? —Le dio un abrazo a la mujer al mencionarla—. Zack trabaja con ella en Avalancha.

—Oí que Shinra te capturó. —Cloud rodeó a Aerith para ponerse frente a Zack—. Y que Darcy fue hasta el fin del mundo para traerte de vuelta... —Le señaló el rostro de forma brusca—. ¿Ellos te hicieron eso mientras te tenían prisionero? ¿Experimentaron contigo?

—¡Cloud! —Tifa se puso de pie—: ¡No puedes preguntarle algo así a alguien que no conoces! —Posó sus enormes ojos en Zack mientras trataba de recordar en dónde lo había visto antes. Su rostro se le hacía muy familiar... ¿quizá Sadie lo había llevado a Avalancha alguna vez? Se giró hacia Barret para ver si su reacción le indicaba que algo iba mal, pero su jefe se mostraba tranquilo mientras intercambiaba saludos con la mujer pelirroja y su acompañante Soldado.

—Responde. —El semblante de Cloud estaba duro como la piedra. Sentía que las yemas de sus dedos aguijoneaban ante el combate inminente que esperaba llegara tras descubrir la verdadera identidad del posible espía—. ¿O acaso estás haciéndote pasar por uno de nosotros? No soy tan estúpido como piensas; puedo ver el brillo del mako detrás de tus pupilas.

—¡Cloud! —bramó Barret desde dos metros más adelante—. ¡No seas animal! —Señaló a Kunsel, cuya mano le devolvía un fuerte apretón mientras la estrechaba—. ¿Acaso no viste que este es un Soldado también? ¡Están tan fuera de Shinra como tú y no eres el más indicado para ponerte con paranoias!

—¿En dónde servías? —Cloud avanzó un paso y elevó el mentón, desafiante. Para nada dispuesto a confiarse de entrada en Zack—. Jamás he visto una cara como la tuya entre las filas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Zack le devolvió una risita burlona, inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor; no recordaba que Cloud fuese tan bajito y eso lo divertía sobremanera—: No pareces ser de los que tienen buena memoria.

—¿Bajo qué fundamentos supones algo como eso? —Ni siquiera se alteró ante el insulto. Su rostro seguía duro como la piedra mientras esperaba a que el otro Soldado se explicase.

—Bajo los que se me antojan. ¿No hicimos buenas migas por teléfono, Cloud? Creí que ya podríamos ir a tomar algo juntos, cuanto menos... ¡pero me tratas como a un traidor! —Se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática—. ¡No sé si pueda volver a abrazarte otra vez!

—Bah... eres demasiado idiota como para suponer una amenaza... —Le dio la espalda y se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Aerith, quien los veía hablar con creciente diversión.

A la joven le era difícil ocultar la alegría que le provocaba verlos juntos, la energía espiritual que reposaba en el interior de Cloud (aquella que perteneciera al Zack Fair original, que tanto amor le había profesado a ella en vida), estaba encantada con el hecho de tener frente a sí a una copia idéntica de sí mismo, pero a la vez tremendamente ofendida por el simple hecho de que su clon no le causase la más mínima simpatía a quien había sido su mejor amigo en vida.

Lo sentía casi como una afrenta a su memoria y se proponía causarle un fastidioso dolor de cabeza a Cloud como venganza.

Aerith meneó la cabeza mientras recordaba que los espíritus de los fallecidos no cambiaban sus maneras durante mucho tiempo, eran los mismos incluso después de abandonar su envase físico. Y Zack seguía siendo tan vanidoso como fácil de agraviar.

Pero lo que sí la sorprendió fue la enorme carga emocional que la energía experimentó cuando Cloud se dirigió de mala gana a saludar a Sadie Darcy. La energía de Zack se agitó en el momento en el que sus manos hicieron contacto; al parecer... percibía una conexión entre ambos que se esforzaba por dejarle saber. ¿Le contaba... del futuro? ¿O tal vez del pasado? La Cetra no conseguía entender ni una sola palabra; parecía que las soltaba todas al mismo tiempo.

Habló de Nibelheim... ¿y también sobre el día en el que Cloud perdió el examen para ingresar a Soldado? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡Sí Cloud era un ex Soldado de Primera clase! Eran demasiados datos a la vez y lamentablemente no logró comprender nada del asunto.

—Ah, nos vemos de vuelta, Darcy —musitó Cloud mientras se pasaba una mano por la sien al notar la aguda jaqueca que lo asaltó sin previo aviso—. Aunque en mejores circunstancias, supongo.

—Claro que sí —asintió—. Hicimos buenas migas por teléfono.

—Mejores que en Midgar sin duda. —Torció los labios, desviando sutilmente la mirada—. Lamento haber sido grosero aquella vez. Gracias a ti conseguí un buen pago de Barret.

—Espero que no sigas en esto sólo por el dinero...

—No me interesa tanto el planeta como a ustedes... —Desvió la mirada al notar que los ojos de Aerith lo miraban acusadoramente al oír la conversación que mantenía con Sadie—. Yo... sólo quiero vengarme de Sephiroth y nada más.

—Venganza... —Aerith se acercó a ambos sin que la voz de la energía vital del Zack original dejara de repetir _"hacer las cosas bien"_ desde el interior de Cloud, una frase a la que no le encontraba ningún sentido pero que el espíritu se empecinaba en repetir—. Cloud, ¿es eso lo único que te motiva a atender el lamento del planeta?

—Aerith... —Apretó los labios, incómodo ante la pregunta. Era fácil mantener esa fachada de lobo solitario frente a los demás, pero con ella se desmoronaba enseguida. Pocas veces alguien lograba hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable—: No puedes pedirme que sea algo que no soy. Yo... soy un mercenario. Vivo para aprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentan y... y pues esta es una de ellas.

—¿Una oportunidad... para vengarte?

—Sí. Y es una que no pienso desaprovechar.

—Ya veo... —Estrechó sus propias manos mientras notaba como la energía espiritual que animaba el cuerpo de Cloud con la voluntad de su amigo muerto, volvía a caer en un sueño profundo. Ese era el momento para dirigirse al verdadero Cloud... ese que ansiaba tanto conocer—. Y si eso salva al planeta y a todos nosotros en el proceso... ¿valdría la pena?

Se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes, atentos a la respuesta del líder. Pero Cloud sólo meneó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Zack se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole a Aerith con melancolía:

—A veces no importan tanto las intenciones, sino el resultado final. Relájense chicos; todo saldrá bien de alguna forma.

Cloud volteó a verlo y se apartó disimuladamente al hacerlo. Había algo extraño con ese tipo pero... empezaba a pensar que quizá no fuera algo malo:

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Tenemos a Aerith, ¿no? Con una Cetra de nuestro lado no podemos tener tanta desventaja.

La mencionada sonrió con una sonrisa brillante que le iluminaba toda la cara:

—¡Al fin alguien que se pone de mi lado! Además de Cait Sith, ¡claro!

—¿Cait Sith? —Zack parpadeó lentamente mientras observaba al felino robot que la joven señalara—. Bueno... creo que tienen que ponernos al tanto de un montón de cosas.

* * *

Tardaron unas dos horas en intercambiar la información necesaria como para que ambos grupos conocieran la situación tan bien como si la hubieran vivido:

El equipo de Cloud les narró acerca del escape de Midgar y consecuente revelación sobre el pasado del susodicho en Nibelheim (esto preocupó gravemente a Zack, quien notó no sólo las numerosas inconsistencias sino también su completa ausencia en los distintos eventos que componían el relato de su mejor amigo. La teoría de Kunsel sobre la verdadera identidad de Cloud empezaba a sonar como una posible realidad, y eso lo aterraba sobremanera).

También les dijeron sobre el encuentro con Sephiroth en el navío que abordaran durante su estadía en Junon.

La forma en la que Cloud describió la masacre que el enemigo cometió contra la tripulación, para luego convertirse en una criatura con largos tentáculos y apariencia monstruosa (que dijo llamarse Jenova) les heló la sangre. Sadie no se hizo esperar y compartió los detalles que componían el enfrentamiento que ellos habían tenido a su vez contra los clones de Ciretan Hojo. Las coincidencias entre el clon de Sadie adoptando una apariencia horrorosa y las que habían vivido los demás eran más que obvias.

Una de las primeras conclusiones que sacaron fue que Sephiroth jamás había muerto y se encontraba asociado en esos momentos con una tal Jenova; a la que sus seguidores gustaban de llamar "La todopoderosa", este ser tenía el respaldo de Shinra, los que parecían suplirle con una cantidad enorme de clones por alguna causa desconocida.

Los clones eran animados a través del mako y se comportaban casi de igual forma que aquellos individuos en los que habían sido basados. Sin embargo, podían ser controlados en momentos de extrema debilidad y transformarse en extensiones de Jenova. Desaparecían junto con el parásito una vez que este era derrotado.

No lograron entender cual era el propósito de Sephiroth al aliarse con esa criatura, pero Cloud teorizó que quizá estuvieran emparentados de alguna forma, ya que Sephiroth habló sobre querer _"reunirse con su madre en la tierra prometida"_ durante el incidente del reactor de Nibelheim.

También hicieron una lista de los clones conocidos para poder estar atentos a los ataques sorpresa de Jenova. La lista nombraba a Angeal, Reed, Rosco, Thanatos y Sephiroth (aunque el último fue puesto entre comillas, dado que no les quedaba claro si se trataba de una copia o un secuaz. Quizá incluso era la verdadera mente maestra detrás del plan de Jenova).

Sadie no mencionó los eventos que ocurrieron en la base submarina ni con sinceridad ni con detalle.

Se limitó a contarles sobre el hecho de que Zack y Rita Cadence (a quien presentó como la maestra de Kunsel, la que fuera capturada tras descubrir los secretos de Shinra y negarse a mantenerlos ocultos) fueron rescatados del lugar tras una complicada misión que involucraba a Kunsel Reiss y a la mujer Turco, Cissnei (se refirió a ellos como soplones que le reportaban desde siempre y Barret confirmó el dato; dado que era el único miembro de Avalancha que conocía quienes eran los contactos de Sadie).

Se guardó el hecho de que Zack era un clon y fue un alivio para ella comprobar que Aerith le dirigía una mirada confidente, mientras asentía imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Al parecer ella no había compartido el asunto con sus camaradas ni pensaba hacerlo en un futuro próximo. No entendió el porqué de ese cambio de corazón en la joven florista (quien antes se había mostrado totalmente en contra de que él siquiera existiera), pero lo agradeció con cada pedazo del suyo.

No pudieron sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que era (o podía llegar a hacer) la materia negra que tanto ansiaba obtener Sephiroth. Pero Aerith insistió en seguir sus sueños y averiguar si el punto de contacto más fuerte que tenía con los restos de su raza, el Templo de los Ancianos, podía darles una respuesta acerca de ese asunto:

—He soñado con esa localización desde que era pequeña y quiero creer que podemos oír a mis ancestros en ese lugar —declaró mientras todos la escuchaban en el gran salón (que estaba desierto a causa de lo tarde que se había hecho)—. Mi madre siempre me decía que no debemos ignorar nuestros sueños, pues es a través de ellos que nuestro corazón canta las canciones que deciden nuestro porvenir.

Zack y Cissnei se miraron con confidencia al recordar la charla que tuvieran en el jeep que recorría las planicies de Ciudad Cohete unos días atrás. Ninguno de ellos dos se opondría a seguir una idea que les había salvado la vida en el laboratorio subterráneo de Hojo.

La Cetra continuó con su discurso, hablando con más pasión de la que lo hiciera jamás. —¡El futuro es mi tesoro!, no quiero permitir que nadie me lo arrebate. ¡Tengo... este gran presentimiento... de que estoy caminando rumbo a mi destino!

Sadie dio un paso adelante y le tomó una mano, apretándola con fuerza mientras su mirada determinada se fijaba en el rostro de su amiga:

—Me ocupé de seguir una de tus premoniciones durante cuatro largos años. Sí las seguí ciegamente aún creyendo que estabas equivocada, puedes contar con que las seguiré luego de ver por mi misma que estabas en lo correcto. —Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa orgullosa—. Cuenta conmigo. Me hiciste creer en algo más allá de la ciencia y la racionalidad, Aerith... y te estoy en deuda por ello.

—¡Oh, Sadie! —Aerith se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, temiendo que sus emociones la traicionaran y la hicieran llorar como una tonta en frente de todos sus amigos. Podrían ser lágrimas de felicidad, pero ella siempre había preferido sonreír—. ¡Gracias...!

—Yo también iré. —Cloud dio un paso al frente y esto lo puso codo a codo con la rebelde—. Soy tu guardaespaldas después de todo. —Sonrió de lado de forma arrogante y a la Cetra le dio un vuelco el corazón. Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza pero la voz grave de Nanaki la interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder:

—Acompañaré a la señorita Aerith. —Se desplazó hasta ella mientras le dirigía una mirada despectiva a Cait Sith—. No sólo porque le tengo gran estima, sino porque no confío para nada en ese gato apestoso y quiero estar ahí para aplastarlo en el momento donde pretenda aprovecharse de ella.

—¡Oye! —El robot enseñó los puños en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante, pero que resultaba más bien ridículo—. ¡Yo voy con ustedes para satisfacer mi curiosidad, no para traicionar a nadie!

—Sí, ya veremos. —Nanaki dio un respingo ante la mirada divertida de Aerith, quien empezaba a pensar que era verdaderamente afortunada de tener tantas personas que se preocuparan por ella. Lo que jamás esperó fue el ver al clon de Zack dar un paso al frente. No dijo nada, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera... ella entendía su decisión, porque era la misma que hubiera tomado el hombre en el que había sido basado.

Sintió como la aguijoneaba la culpa y se prometió a sí misma el tratar de buscar una manera de hablar con él para disculparse sobre la forma en la que se había comportado antes.

—Cid y Vincent se quedaron reparando el Bronco —declaró Barret mientras revisaba su PHS—. Sufrió unas averías durante un ataque de Shinra, pero ya está listo para llevarlos a la isla. Es un hidroavión, por lo que puede aterrizar en las afueras de la zona selvática y esperarlos allí. —Soltó un suspiro ante la idea. No terminaba de convencerle nada de eso pero era obvio que muchos de los miembros de su grupo tenían serios problemas para hacer uso del sentido común.

—De verdad les agradezco por todo —dijo Aerith con una sonrisa amable mientras sus ojos se paseaban entre los que se habían ofrecido a ir con ella al templo—. No los voy a decepcionar, lo prometo.

—Claro que no lo harás. —Cloud se cruzó de brazos y le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza que lo siguiera—. En marcha, no dejemos que ese sueño tuyo se nos escape de entre las manos.

El grupo se dividía cuando Kunsel se adelantó para sujetar a Sadie del hombro, mientras susurraba para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo:

—¡Doctora Darcy! ¡Por favor, evite que Zack meta la pata en lo que respecta a Cloud...!

—Por todas las invocaciones, Kunsel. —Sadie se desembarazó de su agarre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo cuándo se encontraron?

—Usted no entiende... ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No deje que hable de más con él!

—Kunsel-

Cissnei se sumó a la conversación, su expresión era sombría aún cuando trataba de sonar lo más comprensiva posible:

—No te confíes, Sadie. Recuerda lo que hablamos con los otros miembros de Avalancha; Jenova siempre tiene la posibilidad de trabajar a través de los seres como él. Está en ti evitar que logre ese cometido. —Frunció el ceño—. No le hemos dicho nada a los demás acerca de su condición, y por lo tanto eres la única que puede prever como reaccionar si empezara a portarse de una forma peligrosa.

Cissnei tomó su arma y abrió la gaveta de materia, extrayendo las esferas de cristal más poderosas y haciéndole entrega de ellas a su compañera. —Tienes la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de Aerith y los demás, así que no vaciles en actuar de ser necesario. Confío en ti, lo sabes.

—Sí... —Sadie tomó la materia y la cargó en su pistola automática, quería darle a Cissnei la seguridad que buscaba... pero francamente dudaba de su juicio en lo que respectaba a Zack—. Lo intentaré.

—Intentar no sirve. Hazlo. —Le palmeó el hombro para darle ánimos; a ella también le disgustaba la idea de que Zack fuera presa de un destino tan terrible como el que experimentara el clon de Sadie allá en el laboratorio, pero la seguridad de los inocentes debía primar sobre la de los atacantes; siempre.

La vio marcharse con el resto del nuevo Avalancha, seguida de cerca por Zack, quien les dirigió una última sonrisa antes de perderse en el exterior del hotel. Tanto Cissnei como Kunsel desearon con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la última ocasión en la que lo vieran sonreír de tal manera.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Un capítulo con mucha exposición! Pero que se hizo necesaria para que los dos bandos se pusieran al tanto de la información recabada y pudieran considerarse una nueva agrupación rebelde (a mayor cantidad de miembros, mayor cantidad de problemas... es directamente proporcional, ¿saben? XD).

Hubieron kilos de diálogos e interacciones entre nuestros protagonistas y aquellos que hasta ahora habían tenido una participación más bien secundaria a lo largo del fic. ¡También hemos tenido reencuentros! Y a pesar de que no todos han sido satisfactorios (*señala a Cloud y su insistencia en desconfiar de su mejor amigo*), otros apuesto que sí lo fueron, y estaré encantada de saber lo que les han parecido los sucesos que se dieron en este episodio.

 **¡Hoy hay actualización doble!** ¡Así que pasen al episodio número 31 si tienen un tiempo libre y vean como sigue nuestra historia! ¡Gracias por el tiempo empleado!


	31. Confesión de amor

****Disclaimer:**** No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 31****

 ** **"Confesión de amor"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El Templo de los Ancianos resultó ser una construcción enorme que se escondía en medio de la selva tropical de forma inexplicable. Comprobaron (no sin menor sorpresa) que la pirámide escalonada no podía verse desde el exterior, pero sí desde el interior de la jungla.

No les fue difícil encontrarla una vez que estuvieron en la isla, y lo único que tuvieron que hacer para llegar hasta la entrada fue seguir el resplandor dorado de sus paredes que refulgían con la luz del sol.

Se detuvieron frente a una placa de bronce que estaba enterrada a nivel del suelo en la entrada. Tenía unos caracteres desconocidos grabados en la superficie que sólo Aerith consiguió reconocer:

—Este es el lenguaje de mi gente —susurró extasiada mientras acariciaba la lámina con una mano—. Mi madre me lo enseñó cuando era pequeña.

—¿De verdad? —Sadie se hincó junto a ella—. Jamás vi una inscripción como esa... ¿qué dice?

—La existencia humana está basada en dos pilares —respondió Aerith mientras golpeteaba una palabra con seguridad—: Compasión y conocimiento. La compasión sin conocimiento es irrelevante; el conocimiento sin compasión es inhumano.

Se los quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la revelación. —Los Cetra estaban en contra de la búsqueda de respuestas si eso dañaba a otros seres vivientes o al planeta. Mamá me contó que veían a la experimentación como algo aberrante... y que por eso ella... —Sonrió con melancolía y Cloud se inquietó al no oír la historia completa:

—¿Ella? —Se hincó junto a Aerith a su vez—. ¿Qué hizo?

—Se casó con mi padre, Gast Faremis. —Sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y pesar en la mirada—. Era un científico de Shinra pero... tenía principios. Respetaba a la naturaleza y buscaba maneras para que Shinra abandonara la explotación del Mako e hiciera uso de otro tipo de energías renovables.

Aerith elevó la mirada hasta la cima del templo. —Jamás lo conocí. Pero mamá se encargó de que supiera que no todos los miembros de Shinra eran bestias codiciosas; que había algunos que se metían hasta los hombros en la basura para tratar de limpiar el lugar.

Cloud se quedó mirando la placa y asintió mientras apretaba los labios:

—Alguien como tú sin duda tendría unos padres como esos.

—¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Oh, no es nada... sólo que me recuerdan a ti. —Le sonrió y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a continuación—. Vamos, tenemos que entrar a conocer a esos ancestros tuyos. Quizá logremos oírlos a ellos también ¿verdad?

—Que el planeta te oiga, Cloud. —Le tomó la mano y lo siguió, uniéndose a Zack, Sadie, Nanaki y Cait Sith (quienes se habían adelantado para asegurarse de que las escaleras fueran seguras)—. Bueno, en este sitio apuesto a que lo haría.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el lugar en donde más fuerte lo he oído hablar. Es como si la voz viniera desde unos centímetros bajo tierra nada más.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien haya construido algo tan enrevesado! —soltó Nanaki desde lo alto—. ¡Cloud, Aerith! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Al llegar a la cima de la pirámide se conseguía ver que esta era hueca por dentro. Un enorme laberinto de escaleras de piedra recubría cada centímetro del lugar, la única salida aparente era una pequeña cueva que se dejaba ver en el centro del enredo; varios metros por debajo de la superficie.

—Vamos a tardarnos horas en llegar al interior del templo... —musitó Sadie mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un sendero a otro—. Ni siquiera desde aquí arriba consigo entender cual es el camino correcto.

—¡Podríamos dividirnos para así cubrir una mayor superficie en menos tiempo! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡Yo iré con la señorita Aerith!

—Oh, claro que no. —Cloud se interpuso entre ambos—. Ni vamos a separarnos ni tú irás a ningún lado con ella.

—A decir verdad... —Sadie se llevó una mano al mentón—. No es una idea tan mala, y no estamos en condiciones de perder el tiempo con paranoias. Yo protegeré a Aerith; la llevaré en mi equipo.

—Yo también iré. —Nanaki se cuadró frente a la Cetra—. Vine a este lugar para cuidarle la espalda, después de todo.

Cloud trató de dar un paso al frente para manifestar sus intenciones de unirse a ese equipo también, pero fue detenido por la mano de Zack sobre su hombro, quien le sonrió mientras lo sacudía ligeramente:

—Ya son tres en ese bando, si te vas con ellos me dejarás solo con el gato robot, Cloud... ¿qué tal si me traiciona? Podría matarme y arrojar mi cuerpo lejos sin que ninguno de ustedes se enterara.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar eso —gruñó al soltarse del agarre—. Si el traidor eres tú no echaremos de menos al gato.

—Cloud... —Aerith hizo un mohín—. No te pongas latoso, Zack tiene razón. Seríamos tres y tres de esa forma; es lo más lógico.

—Hmm, lo más lógico no siempre es lo más indicado.

—No temas, Strife. —Sadie sonrió de lado, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga—: Cuidaré bien de ella, confía en mi.

—Prefiero confiar en mí mismo, si no te importa.

—No seas tan exagerado... —Señaló a Zack—. Trata de llevarte bien con mi camarada. Si te oigo acusarlo de ser un espía tan sólo una vez más, te las verás conmigo. —Arqueó las cejas levemente y se dio vuelta. Alejándose rumbo a una de las entradas sin pedir más opiniones.

Tanto Cloud como Zack se la quedaron viendo, confundidos.

—¿Es tu... —El mercenario torció los labios, su mirada fija en Nanaki y Aerith; quienes salieron tras de ella sin mediar palabra— ...novia o algo así?

—¿Sadie? Nah. No soporta mi pellejo —bromeó Zack—. Pero yo que tú me tomo sus amenazas en serio; tiene una tendencia a dispararle a las personas sin pensar.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entiendo... ¿eres un Soldado de Nibelheim? —le preguntó Cloud a Zack mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos del laberinto—. Muchos de los chicos del pueblo tenían el sueño de unirse a las filas de Shinra después de todo.

—Ah... —Se mordió los labios al recordar las advertencias de Kunsel—. Pues no. ¡Te dije por teléfono que sólo tengo... es decir; _tenía_ familia en ese lugar!

—¿Tenías...? Deduzco que perecieron en el incendio.

—Bueno, no en realidad... —Se rascó la cabeza mientras se esforzaba para no sonar demasiado confundido; ya que no se le daba bien el improvisar historias sobre la marcha—: Ellos... se mudaron. Ahora... viven en... ah... ¡en Gongaga! Son granjeros y... ¡la tierra es más fértil por esos lares!

—¿Ese pueblucho desolado en dónde explotó el reactor? Oí que la zona está contaminada por el mako desde entonces.

—Um... ¡eso es verdad! ¡Pero! Ah... ¡el precio de compra de las parcelas cayó en picada a causa de eso y... fue una ganga comprarle unas cuantas hectáreas a los aldeanos que se largaban!

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido; o eran fértiles o eran baratas. No pueden ser las dos cosas a la vez. —Entrecerró los ojos mientras se fijaba en el rostro de su acompañante—. Mientes demasiado. Apuesto a que ni siquiera eres un Soldado de verdad. Debes llevar lentes de contacto o algo así...

Zack soltó una carcajada al oírlo:

—¿Estás de broma? Soy lo suficientemente Soldado como para saber que los ojos extraños son sólo un aspecto del paquete.

—¿Ah, sí? —Siguió caminando, esta vez con la mirada al frente y una expresión de desinterés coloreandole el rostro—. Ilumíname con tus revelaciones, soy todo oídos.

—¿Todo oídos? ¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal lo de los sentidos alterados? Podemos percibir muchas más cosas que el ser humano promedio. El mako afina nuestra percepción física, sensorial y... bah, ya sabes; ¡toda esa bazofia científica de Shinra!

—Hmm... —Cloud se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se detenía para examinar una enredadera que cubría una de las paredes linderas—. Es un fastidio al principio, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —Zack torció los labios en una mueca amarga—. Tuve la idea estúpida de perforarme una oreja tan sólo dos días después del primer tratamiento por mako y... pues imagino que ya sabes por qué digo que fue una cosa más bien imbécil de mi parte.

Cloud soltó una risa grave que se cortó rápidamente cuando una sustancia pegajosa empezó a subirle por la mano que hundía entre las ramas de la enredadera:

—¿Qué diablos? Oye, Fair... ven a ver esto. Creo que está viva o algo así.

—Claro que está viva: es una planta.

—Muy chistoso. —Puso los ojos en blanco con la intención de apartarse del arbusto, pero el fluido se convirtió en un tallo poderosísimo que le estrujó el antebrazo rápidamente. Soltó un grito cuando los montones de espinas que nacieron sobre el brote se clavaron en su piel—: ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué está pasando con esta cosa?!

—¡Es una planta carnívora! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡De las que comen personas!

—¡Y yo pensando que había plantas carnívoras vegetarianas! —Zack sacó un cuchillo de fibra de carbón que guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaleco táctico, y no perdió el tiempo en empezar a cortar las zarzas que se empeñaban por despedazar el brazo de Cloud—. ¡Aguanta, amigo! ¡Pasé el curso de jardinería con nota máxima!

Pero nada más tocar al enemigo con la punta de su cuchillo, la sustancia que lo inundaba se abrió paso a través del arma y sujetó el brazo de Zack a su vez:

—¡Por lo más sagrado, Fair! —gruñó Cloud, buscando una manera de golpear la enredadera con la _Buster Sword_ sin sufrir el mismo destino que su camarada—: ¡¿Llevas una maldita metralleta en la espalda y eliges usar un cuchillo?!

—¡¿Y cómo querías que te ayudara?! ¡¿Con una ráfaga que bien podría haberte volado el brazo entero en el proceso?! —Apretó los dientes al notar que la criatura enemiga extendía sus ramas a través del torso de Cloud—. ¡Tenemos que-

—¡Yo tengo un altavoz gigante! —chilló Cait Sith, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Menuda ayuda! —Cloud se estiró con dificultad y le alcanzó a Zack su arma automática, la que no podía retirar de la funda que llevaba en la espalda debido a los jalones que el enemigo le daba a su brazo bueno—. ¡¿Vas a cantarle hasta que se marchite de aburrimiento?!

—¡Podría! ¡Pero no! —El gato mecánico se llevó el megáfono a su rostro y los decibeles de su voz se incrementaron hasta niveles que hacían doler los oídos—: ¡Aerith! ¡Nanaki! ¡Y... la otra chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo! ¡Tenemos problemas con una planta con muy mal genio! ¡Ayúdennos pronto!

—¿Ayúdennos pronto? —Sadie dejó escapar un suspiro desde un montón de metros más abajo—. ¿Ese gato va en serio? ¿Qué clase de planta podría poner a dos ex-Soldados en apuros?

—No nos conviene ser cínicos en momentos como estos —musitó Nanaki mientras giraba el rostro hacia Aerith—. ¿Escuchas a tu planeta decir algo al respecto, pequeña Cetra? Quizá pueda darnos una mano...

—¡Sí...! —Aerith cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, la preocupación que sentía ante el hecho de que Cloud pudiera estar en problemas la distraía de oír la voz de Gaia con claridad—. ¡Estoy haciendo lo posible!

Pero fue en ese momento cuando lo impensable se presentó frente a los tres: era un anciano que aparentaba llevar siglos sobre la tierra. Su barba blanca tocaba el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la desgastada túnica purpura que cubría su frágil figura.

Se quedaron tan sorprendidos por la aparición que casi olvidaron la importancia de ayudar al otro equipo. Sadie fue la primera en lograr articular una frase coherente:

—Esto... ¿es un Cetra?

—No... —Aerith parpadeó repetidas veces, girándose levemente hacia su amiga—. ¿No pueden oírlo?

—No. —Esta vez fue Nanaki quien respondió—. Debe hablar en la misma frecuencia que lo hace el planeta y por eso somos sordos a su mensaje ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Es algo que pueda ayudar a nuestros amigos?

—Sí. Dice que es un avatar de mi pueblo. Que algunos de ellos fueron elegidos para el gran honor de vigilar el templo hasta que _la hora destinada_ llegara... —Hizo una mueca—. No entiendo a que se refiere con lo último y se niega a elaborar más.

—¿Eso es todo? —Nanaki se fijó en los pies del anciano para descubrir que no eran visibles, flotaba en el aire como si fuera un fantasma.

—No. Me ha dicho que el largo paso del tiempo los convirtió en meras sombras de sus antiguas identidades, y que a causa de eso perdieron sus cuerpos físicos...

—Eso no nos sirve de nada. ¿Puedes pedirle que detenga a esas estúpidas plantas? —Sadie se balanceó ligeramente, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—. El gato no ha dicho nada más y empiezo a temer que de verdad estén en serios problemas.

—Lo acabo de hacer. —Se rascó la nuca, inquieta por lo que le acaba de ser revelado—. Según el avatar, estamos tan cerca del planeta que puedo ordenarle a _sus hijos_ que sigan mi voluntad... ¿Supongo que con eso se refiere a los enemigos?

—¡Inténtalo! —Nanaki dio un paso al frente—. ¡No perdemos nada con intentar!

—¡Sí! —La joven cerró los ojos y concentró todas sus fuerzas en comunicarse con los seres que habitaban en el interior del templo. No le tomó ni dos segundos el poder ver la escena detrás de sus párpados; ¡las horribles ramas estaban a punto de engullir a sus tres compañeros! Musitó una súplica urgente en el interior de su mente y la planta se dejó caer al suelo como si jamás hubiera tenido vida propia. Lo había logrado.

Los cuentos que su madre le narrara acerca de doncellas que comandaban la naturaleza se hacían realidad por primera vez.

—¡No sé que hayan hecho pero funcionó! —gritó Cait Sith desde su lejana posición—. ¡Este apestoso arbusto caníbal se ha puesto a dormir la siesta!

Sadie soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cargada de orgullo a Aerith:

—Sabía que podías hacerlo.

—Oh, no es para tanto. —Se giró hacia el avatar de los Cetra—. Este curioso personaje me dijo como hacerlo... ¡A propósito! ¿No podrá decirnos como salir del laberinto también?

—No me preguntes a mí, tú eres la de los poderes _mágico-especiales,_ no yo.

—Um, eso es cierto... —Recibió la respuesta de parte del espíritu sin siquiera terminar de formularla—. Dice que puedo ordenarle a las plantas guardianas que nos enseñen cual es la salida.

—Vaya, eso es muy conveniente.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió dispuesta a hacerlo pero el anciano pareció notar la presencia de algo que lo aterró. Acabó por salir disparado al final del pasillo en donde se desvaneció en el aire tan rápido como había llegado.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa con este lugar?! ¡Plantas carnívoras, telepatía, fantasmas...! —Sadie dejó caer los hombros—. Siento que estoy atrapada en medio de un ridículo sueño febril o algo así...

—Aerith. —Nanaki dio un paso al frente—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué nuestro nuevo amigo se fue de esa forma?

—Algo lo asustó. —Aerith frunció el ceño—. Parece que hay una presencia maligna en el interior del palacio...

—Justo lo que necesitamos, ¡más problemas! —Sadie puso los ojos en blanco—. Date prisa y pídele a tus hermanas verdes que nos enseñen como llegar a la próxima estancia. No podemos retrasarnos y permitir que esa cosa nos alcance o peor; se nos adelante.

La Cetra no dejó de maravillarse al notar que las plantas que pululaban en el laberinto obedecían a su llamado nuevamente. No sólo les indicaron la salida a ella y a su equipo, sino a Cloud y los suyos también.

Al acceder a la recámara adyacente se encontraron con una enorme cueva oscura; el puente de piedra de arquitectura gótica que Aerith había recorrido en uno de sus sueños más recientes (aquel donde perseguía a la representación onírica de Cait Sith), se extendía frente a ellos a lo largo de un abismo insondable.

—He visto este lugar en otras ocasiones. —Miró a Cloud fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas el sueño que les conté en el teleférico?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Extendió el brazo mientras Zack usaba la energía de una de las materias curativas que llevaba consigo para sanarlo de las heridas que las espinas le habían provocado—. No me digas que tenemos que perseguir a un-

No terminó de hablar cuando el anciano de antes volvió a aparecer frente a ellos (lo que le provocó un buen sobresalto a quienes no lo habían visto la primera vez). El fantasma pareció decirle algo importante a Aerith, ya que la mujer abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión mientras se lanzaba detrás de él a toda velocidad:

—¡Espera! —gritó sin dejar de alejarse metros más adelante—. ¡No te vayas! ¡Tienes que decirme en donde está la fuente que habla...!

—¡Aerith! ¡Por todos los cielos! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡Ese puente no parece estar en buen estado, puede derrumbarse si no eres cuidadosa al recorrerlo!

—¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Hay algo muy importante adelant-

Se cortó a si misma al notar con horror que una enorme roca de más de seis metros de alto caía desde las alturas para ponerse a rodar a través del estrecho puente, moviéndose justo en su dirección:

—¡Aerith! ¡Sal de ahí! —Cloud se lanzó hacia ella con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, mientras el resto del equipo descubría que la entrada por la que ingresaran al recinto había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —chilló Cait Sith, abrazándose al rostro de Zack sin dejarle ver nada de lo que tenía en frente—. ¡Dudo que la señorita Aerith pueda controlar las rocas!

—¡Quizá ella no... pero yo sí! —Nanaki usó sus poderosas patas traseras para dar un impresionante salto en el aire, pasó por encima de Cloud y Aerith (quienes se abrazaban en un vano intento de protegerse el uno al otro del embiste), y le asestó un golpe certero al pedrusco, rompiendo su centro de gravedad y mandándolo a volar al vacío.

—¡Nanaki! —Aerith soltó un gritito de alegría al verlo aterrizar a su lado—. ¡Eso fue increíble!

—Oh... —El felino desvió la mirada—. ¿De veras?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Eso estuvo para _Discovery Channel._ —Zack se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hubiera dado uno de mis pulmones por la oportunidad de haber tenido una cámara conmigo ¡Nos estamos perdiendo de registrar un montón de hazañas dignas de compartirse! Apuesto a que nos pagarían bien por una fotografía como esa.

—Esto no es un viaje de placer. —Cloud se adelantó y encendió su linterna mientras inspeccionaba el resto del puente—. Y Nanaki no es un animal, es nuestro camarada.

—Um... no quise ofender a nadie... —Se excusó con una sonrisa vacilante—. Perdona, Nanaki.

—No he sido yo el que se ha ofendido. —Nanaki se estiró para evitar que el esfuerzo que había realizado le castigara los músculos más tarde—. Pero puedo ver que no le caes bien a Cloud, y buscará cualquier excusa para enfadarse contigo.

—Hmm... —Caminó a la par de quien le hablaba y sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su antiguo mejor amigo (quien recorría la construcción seguido de cerca por Aerith y Sadie)—. Jamás esperé oír algo como eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh... por nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

* * *

Encontraron la fuente a la que el avatar se refería al final del puente; estaba hecha de mármol y el agua en su interior brillaba con un resplandor lavanda que iluminaba la superficie hasta hacerla parecer un charco de luz.

—Es una pena que Barret no haya venido —murmuró Cloud mientras Aerith se arrodillaba frente a la construcción—. Apuesto a que se pondría a maldecir como un marinero de saber que estabas en lo correcto, Ae.

—Yo también estoy a punto de hacerlo... pero de la sorpresa. —Sadie se quedó a unos metros del agua, todo el asunto se le hacía tan carente de lógica que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber venido. Si las reglas del mundo real no se aplicaban a ese lugar... ¿qué seguridad tenía de que el aire mismo no se convertiría en veneno de un momento a otro?

—Somos varios. —Cait Sith se acercó a la fuente—. ¿Puedes comunicarte con esto como hiciste con las plantas y ese ancianito curioso?

—Sí... —Aerith frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie—. Pero lo que me dijeron no ha sido muy alentador.

—¿Te... _dijeron?_ ¡¿Cuántas personas hay adentro de esa cosa?!

—No es que hayan personas dentro. Lo que puedo escuchar son más bien... sus recuerdos. Esto opera como una suerte de... base de datos espiritual. Mis ancestros; los ancianos, han almacenado sus pensamientos en el interior de las aguas y ahora la fuente ha adoptado una especie de consciencia colectiva.

—Hmm, eso suena interesante ¡sí que sí! —Cait Sith observó su propio reflejo sobre el líquido cristalino—: Eso significa que tienen una forma de comunicarnos todo lo que concierne a la materia negra, ¿te han dicho algo de importancia?

—Me toma un poco de trabajo entenderlos, porque hablan todos al mismo tiempo. Pero es muy claro que tratan de advertirnos acerca de un peligro que trajimos con nosotros... al principio pensé que se trataba de un guardián que obraba como protector del tesoro de los ancianos... —Su mirada se posó en Zack— ...creo que lo que nos pone en riesgo no tiene nada que ver con los Cetra. Sino con Shinra _y el mal que nunca duerme._

—El mal que nunca duerme... —Cloud se cruzó de brazos—. A mí eso me suena a Sephiroth. ¿Saben cómo llegar al recinto en dónde está la materia antes que él?

—Dicen que está aquí junto. —Señaló una puerta que descansaba detrás de la fuente—. En el salón de las paredes pintadas. Es el mismo que he visto en mis sueños en ocasiones anteriores.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos hasta allá. —Cloud acomodó el peso de la Buster Sword sobre su espalda y se introdujo en la habitación contigua. Nanaki y Cait Sith lo siguieron sin mediar palabra, y Sadie hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque vio como Zack se detenía junto a Aerith, quien todavía no se despegaba de la fuente:

—Aerith... —musitó en una voz suave que no acostumbraba a usar— ¿Puedo... hablar de algo importante contigo?

—Zack...

—Después no te molestaré más, lo prometo. Sólo-

—No, no. —Se apartó un mechón de la cara y enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su ex novio, al que el resplandor del agua le daba una apariencia fantasmal—: Ya es hora de que enfrentemos la verdad, Zack.

Sadie se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlos charlar en privado. Se repitió a sí misma que era cuestión de respeto y que a ella nada le incumbía su relación. Ella y Zack no eran nada más que amigos, a fin de cuentas. Era más bien ridículo pensar que la situación podía resultarle incómoda.

Ninguna de las formas en las que se convenció de que debía dejarlos solos bastó para quitarle de la garganta el angustioso nudo que los celos acabaron por darle.

Se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Zack y Aerith tomaron asiento en el borde de la fuente sin decirse nada el uno al otro por un tiempo breve, que les resultó eterno. Fue la mujer quien se decidió a hablar tras ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, y al hacerlo fue con una voz grave y baja que tampoco era común en ella:

—El mal que nunca duerme tiene nombre. Mis ancestros se refieren a Jenova cuando hablan de él.

—Ya veo... —Se sintió estúpido al ver que el tema elegido por la joven no tenía nada que ver consigo—. ¿Es de eso de lo que vamos a hablar?

—Se hace necesario para que entiendas lo que debo explicarte. —Apoyó ambas manos en su regazo—. ¿Recuerdas que concluimos que los clones como... _pues como tú, Zack..._ pueden ser controlados por Jenova en un momento de debilidad?

—Hmm, es lo que hablamos con los demás en Gold Saucer antes de partir, si no me equivoco.

—Así es. Y yo... —Giró el rostro en su dirección— ...tengo que disculparme contigo. Te hice mucho daño en Midgar... fui muy cruel.

—Ah... —Zack asintió despacio, inquieto al oír una disculpa que no esperaba recibir en ese momento—. No te sientas culpable. No tienes que tenerme lástima...

—No es lástima. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. No quiero que acabes bajo el control de esa entidad. Quizá me aterré al verte y debes entenderme; luces exactamente igual que una persona que me fue muy querida... pero que ya no puede volver al mundo de los vivos. —Cerró los puños y fijó la mirada en ellos al continuar—. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí. ¡Te creí un monstruo!

—Aerith, ¿por qué no me dejas hablar a mí? Apuesto a que tengo cosas menos hirientes para decir.

—No te molestes. Déjame terminar antes de ofenderte, ¿sí? —Hizo una pausa, y al no oírlo quejarse continuó—. Pero el verdadero monstruo es esa cosa que busca acabar con la raza humana como lo hizo con los Cetra. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te hicieron... no pediste venir a este mundo sin un pedazo del planeta que obrara como alma en tu interior.

Suspiró, volviendo a mirarlo. —Puedes elevarte por encima de todo esto y cambiar tu propio destino. Lamento haberte juzgado, pude haberte hecho caer en las garras de Jenova con mi comportamiento y estoy feliz de que eso no haya ocurrido.

—¿De veras lo estás? —Dejó caer sus espesas cejas sobre sus párpados—: ¿O sólo temes que me robe la materia negra y se la lleve a Jenova en cuánto la encontremos?

—¡No! —Hizo un mohín, visiblemente ofendida—: ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?

—Aerith...

—Quiero ser una buena persona... —Apoyó el rostro sobre ambas manos, con la mirada perdida sobre la superficie de la fuente—. Tú estás en tu derecho de elegir mantener la identidad de Zack. Es para lo que te han creado después de todo... pero yo no puedo ni podré verte jamás como a él... —Frunció el ceño—. Estoy tratando de hacer las paces contigo porque jamás podría permitir que un error mio resultara en la victoria de Jenova. Pero... no lo hago porque seas Zack.

—Al menos eres sincera. —Soltó un suspiro, dejando caer los hombros—. Jamás pensé que fueras a aceptarme otra vez. Tú... eres demasiado espiritual como para no ver la aberración que tienes enfrente.

—Es muy difícil. Uno no puede obligarse a sentir cosas que no siente... —Posó su mirada en las manos de Zack—. Mucho menos cuando mi corazón está puesto en otro lugar...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo un secreto... que no me he atrevido a decirle a nadie.

—¿Es un secreto importante?

—Muchísimo.

—Entonces quizá es mejor que lo cuides bien.

—Pues... no. Es de tu incumbencia también, pero temo que el enterarte te-

—¿Me haga enloquecer y pasarme al lado oscuro? —Torció los labios en una sonrisa amarga—. Me das poco crédito, Ae. He pasado por cosas peores... creo que puedo con una desilusión o dos más.

—¿Estás seguro?

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y sólo se escuchó el repiqueteo de la fuente en medio del silencio. Zack asintió con un movimiento leve de la cabeza y Aerith inspiró hondo antes de expresar el misterio que albergaba su corazón y sólo ella conocía:

—El espíritu de Zack. El trozo de la corriente vital que reside en el interior de cada ser vivo y gustamos de llamar _alma,_ suele frecuentar el cuerpo de Cloud. Yo... no logro entender por qué está pasando esto... —Se estrechó sus propias manos disimuladamente—. ¡Pero está ocurriendo lo entienda o no! La identidad de Cloud está dormida en el fondo de su corazón, enterrada por alguna especie de acontecimiento que desconozco. Y a cambio... la consciencia del Zack original ha pasado a ocupar una parte fundamental de su personalidad.

—Aerith... —Apretó los labios mientras digería la nueva información—. Yo... es decir, _Zack..._ jamás te habló de Cloud, ¿verdad?

La joven parpadeó varias veces antes de poder contestar:

—¿Se conocían?

—Era mi... _su_ mejor amigo. —Sonrió de forma melancólica—. Se conocieron durante una misión y... en esos días estaba tan ocupado con todo el asunto de las deserciones y Sephiroth que...

Volteó a mirarla, deseando disculparse por las acciones que sólo él consideraba suyas:

—Zack debió hablar más contigo, dedicarte más atención... apuesto a que... a que siempre se arrepintió de eso. —Bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo sus propios pies—: Cloud y él acabaron presos en el laboratorio de Ciretan Hojo tras la tragedia de Nibelheim. Los usaron para experimentos y... sólo consiguieron escapar cuatro años después.

—Zack...

—Fueron fugitivos durante un año. Cloud sufría de intoxicación por mako y había perdido todo rastro de su personalidad o voluntad. Lo único que hacía era imitar a Zack para sobrevivir... pero un día, él recuperó tus cartas... las leyó todas y la última-

—¡Zack!

—La última lo hizo decidirse a marchar a Midgar, para verte... —Su voz se quebró sin que lo notara, se sentía un idiota por no poder parar de hablar a pesar de los llamados de atención de Aerith. Pero las memorias que había robado y el dolor que escondían detrás eran más fuertes que su deseo de no inquietar a su escucha—. Murió durante una emboscada... y... pues... supongo que todo termina ahí.

—¡Claro que no! —Aerith lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo estrechó contra sí en un gesto que nació de la turbación que experimentaba su corazón—. ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!

—Ae... —Se separó lentamente de ella, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras trataba de que sus emociones no lo traicionaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho—. No puedo... entender nada de lo que estás diciendo.

La joven se secó las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír:

—No debería estar feliz... pero enterarme de esto me da un cierre. Me hace saber que... a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó. Zack... no me dejó. El jamás me abandonó.

El hombre asintió en silencio. Era increíblemente extraño aceptar que él no era ese cuyos recuerdos almacenaba. Ni sus manos ni sus labios se habían posado sobre la joven que tenía en frente jamás, pero en su mente podía recordar cada uno de los días que había pasado a su lado.

Por un momento deseó ser un Cetra como ella, para poder ser consciente de lo falso que era... y así no aferrarse a una esperanza que jamás llegaría.

—Zack nunca me abandonó, sino que estuvo siempre cerca para guiarme a la persona que se convertiría en mi verdadero amor. El salvó a Cloud... y luego yo lo encontré.

 _Verdadero amor._

Las palabras le estrujaron la garganta y le quemaron el corazón.

—¿Así que... amas a Cloud?

Aerith se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada mientras una sonrisa débil asomaba a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo:

—Sí. Me he enamorado de él. Y lo que me has confesado... pues ha hecho que pueda permitirme hacer las paces con mis sentimientos. —Le sujetó las manos entre las suyas, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. ¡Puedes hacer cosas buenas! ¿lo ves? No necesitas tener un alma para hacer las cosas bien.

—Ah... —Trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró. Se limitó a asentir de una forma desganada que lo hizo sentir pena por sí mismo—. Sí... Cloud es un chico con suerte... tener tu cariño y todo eso. Él si que podrá hacer cosas grandiosas si se pone a ello.

—Jamás permitiré que caigas. —Aerith se puso de pie—. Me has ayudado a esclarecer mi propio espíritu y te estoy en deuda por ello. Sé que todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti... y que yo soy en parte responsable. Pero... te ayudaré a no caer en las garras de Jenova, ya verás.

—Es más que difícil. Desearía no sentirme así —respondió sin conseguir levantarse de la fuente.

—Te repondrás. Y encontrarás tu identidad. —Le hizo un guiño—. Eres parte del equipo ahora y debes ayudarme a recuperar a Cloud. ¡Juntos podemos traerlo de vuelta! ¡Sólo necesitamos descubrir la forma de separar su espíritu del de Zack!

—Aerith... —la sujetó de la mano de forma posesiva, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Oye... —Hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse, sorprendida por el gesto de su acompañante—. ¿Está... todo bien?

—No me has preguntado qué era lo que yo quería decirte...

—Ah. —Hizo un mohín, agitando la mano disimuladamente—. Es verdad, soy bastante distraída, ¿eh?

—Sí... lo eres. —Suspiró y la soltó, forzando una media sonrisa mientras volvía a mirarla otra vez—. Pero de todos modos no era importante.

—Hmm... ¿estás seguro? —Se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

—No estoy seguro de mucho, excepto de que deseo que seas muy feliz.

—¿De veras? —Aerith sonrió, conmovida por el gesto—. Pues gracias.

—De nada. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Puedo contar con que no le dirás nada de todo esto a Cloud? ¿al menos todavía? Le prometí a un amigo que no haría nada para desestabilizar su identidad.

—Claro, tu amigo es muy precavido y eso está bien. —Se llevó una mano al mentón—. Yo tampoco quiero contarle algo así a Cloud. ¡Es una historia muy triste y apuesto a que lo traumatizará enterarse de golpe!

—Ajá... —Zack inspiró hondo, luchando con la angustia que parecía asfixiarlo a cada minuto que pasaba. No podía permitirse decirle a Aerith ni una sola palabra sobre la teoría de que Cloud era un clon... viendo como se sentía respecto a él, era evidente que siquiera suponer algo así le rompería el corazón—. Es mejor que cuides de él.

—¡Y eso haré! —Giró sobre sí misma en el momento en el que Cloud ingresaba en el recinto. El mercenario les dirigió una mirada sombría mientras se aclaraba la garganta:

—No sabía que se conocían tan bien como para quedarse atrás a compartir anécdotas —musitó con un dejo evidente de celos.

—¡Ah! ¡Cloud! ¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos?! —chilló Aerith por temor a que se supiera el secreto que recién le había sido encomendado. Mas el recién llegado interpretó esto como que se estaban compartiendo confidencias de otro tipo, y su expresión se tornó todavía más arrogante al responder:

—Afortunadamente me evitaron el placer.

—¡Ah, gracias al cielo! —Aerith se colgó de su brazo como acostumbraba a hacer, totalmente ajena a la tormenta de celos que azotaba el interior de la mente de Cloud—. Cuando uno se comunica con el planeta; se conocen a muchas personas. Zack y Sadie son camaradas muy queridos para mí.

—Sadie, ¿eh? —Cloud arqueó una ceja—. ¿Estaban hablando de eso?

—Sí. —Zack se acercó—. Aerith es buena para... em... resolver problemas sentimentales y todo eso.

El rostro de Cloud se iluminó:

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué se enfadó conmigo cuando te acusé. —Soltó una risita maliciosa—. ¿Conque no era tu novia, eh?

—Sí... me... me atrapaste, supongo. —Luchó en vano por hacer que el tono de su voz fuera el de siempre. Lo último que quería era hablar del amor y demás estupideces, pero no podía dejar que Cloud se enfadase con Aerith por una tontería como aquella.

Él no era competencia ni querría serlo jamás. Nunca se pondría en medio de quienes habían sabido ser sus seres más queridos, aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo estimara de la forma que recordaba en el pasado.

—¿Cómo es el cuarto de las pinturas? —preguntó Aerith mientras se perdía con Cloud detrás del umbral, Zack creyó oír la respuesta, pero tampoco le dio importancia. En ese momento sólo quería haberle hecho caso a su antiguo amor durante aquella madrugada en Midgar, y ponerse a dormir en un sueño sin sueños que no terminara jamás.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! ¿Alguien esperó que la "confesión de amor" a la que se refería el título se tratara de hecho, de los sentimientos de Aerith hacia Cloud? ¿Y qué los admitiera frente al clon de su ex novio, quien todavía no se recupera de su primer desplante? Ay por Dios ¡cuánto le toca sufrir a este hombre!

Han pasado un montón de eventos en este capítulo (¡y estoy ansiosa de oír cada una de sus opiniones sobre ellos!), en la próxima entrega se enterarán de lo que les ocurrirá a nuestros héroes tras encontrarse frente a frente tanto con la materia negra como con el mal que los guardias Cetra se empecinaban en advertir una y otra vez. ¡Gracias por la lectura!


	32. Martirio

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 32****

 ** **"Martirio"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El recinto de las paredes pintadas estaba iluminado de forma tenue por el mortecino resplandor de unas enormes antorchas de aspecto retorcido. Los rodeaban las escenas de un pueblo glorioso y pacífico, pero hace mucho tiempo caído en desgracia:

—Parece que eran demasiado inocentes para su propio bien —murmuró Cloud cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las imágenes del mural; en la que se apreciaba como una niñita pequeña le extendía una canasta con frutas a lo que parecía ser un monstruo siniestro—. Si no interpreto esto mal, podría decirse que recibieron con hospitalidad a algo que... pues que no apreció el gesto.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, parece que están sufriendo tras su llegada! —Cait Sith señaló otra escena; donde el pueblo era arrasado por distintas calamidades—. Fuego, inundaciones, plagas... ¿qué clase de cosa podría causar tales tragedias?

—A lo mejor es simbólico. —Sadie se inclinó sobre la pintura—. Los pueblos primitivos le daban mucha importancia a la mediación entre el mundo físico y el espiritual. —Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras empezaba a recorrer el pasillo sin apartar los ojos del mural—. Contar sus historias era más un proceso religioso que verídico, y es por eso que pretendían que el espectador interpretara el significado de sus metáforas según su propio juicio.

—Es verdad. —Nanaki la siguió de cerca, interesado por lo que decía. Las palabras de la mujer le recordaban a muchas de las charlas que compartiera con su abuelo, Bugenhagen—. Las civilizaciones prehistóricas que habitaron en zonas como Cañón Cosmo, solían conmemorar ritos de iniciación relacionados con el paso de la adolescencia al mundo adulto mediante pinturas en las paredes. Este templo tiene el mismo aroma que mi hogar... y eso no deja de parecerme bastante curioso.

—¿Vienes de Cañón Cosmo? —Sadie se detuvo para sonreírle—. Es un lugar de reunión muy importante para aquellos que desean estudiar la naturaleza.

—¿Conoces mis tierras?

—Nunca las he visto en persona; pero me encantaría hacerlo. —Volvió a mirar las pinturas—. Le dicen _el Valle de la estrella caída,_ ¿verdad? Tienen un telescopio maravilloso en lo alto de la meseta, es casi un sitio de peregrinación para los científicos.

—Ajá. Ese es el nombre que le han dado mis ancestros; los guardianes del cañón. —Nanaki tomó asiento y se dedicó a observar el mural—: Cada cincuenta años un macho y una hembra de mi especie celebraban un rito sagrado para pedirle al planeta que nos siguiera protegiendo.

— _Celebraban..._ ¿por qué han dejado de hacerlo?

—Porque soy el último de mi especie con vida. —Frunció el ceño—. Cañón Cosmo es un lugar muy importante. Un punto quizá tan especial como la tierra prometida de los Cetra. Y por eso... hemos tenido que sacrificar a muchos miembros de nuestro clan para mantenerlo en manos de su propia gente. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó de forma todavía más grave que antes—: Mis padres perecieron en la última guerra. Eramos la última familia de pie.

—Lo siento mucho... —Sadie giró el rostro en su dirección—. Sé lo que se siente quedarse solo.

—Imagino que sí. —Asintió para sí mismo—. Son tiempos difíciles para todos los habitantes de la tierra. Y los padres hacen lo que pueden para proteger su legado. Que estemos los dos en este momento y lugar es la señal de que nos toca trabajar para honrar sus sacrificios.

—Es... una forma muy noble de verlo.

—Es la más compasiva también. Sí nos dejamos llevar por el dolor de perderlos jamás podremos caminar por el sendero que abrieron para nosotros. Sería injusto y... y muy desafortunado también.

Nanaki señaló una de las pinturas con su pata. —Observa los murales, Sadie Darcy. Ellos son testimonio de que tanto la tragedia como la fortuna han estado con los seres vivos desde el principio de los tiempos. Esta es la prueba de que lo que estamos haciendo no es en vano; porque así lo ha querido la vida misma, aún desde antes de que viniéramos al mundo.

Sadie se quedó callada por unos instantes, con los ojos brillantes ante lo maravilloso de la explicación que acababa de oír. Cuando se repuso de la sorpresa esbozó una sonrisa, hablando casi para sí misma:

—Son palabras muy sabias, Nanaki. Gracias por compartirlas conmigo.

—Bah. —Soltó una risa cascada—. Deberías escuchar a mi abuelo; él sí que sabe decir cosas profundas.

—¿Tu... abuelo? Pensé que eras el último.

—Es un ser humano. —La interrumpió sin dejar de reír—. Pero uno de esos que nacen cada mil años, te lo aseguro.

La joven sonrió al entender la relación que los unía. Ella también tenía algunos familiares que la vida le había obsequiado a falta de los de fábrica:

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¡Ah, Zack! —Aerith soltó un chillido agudo cuando el nombrado salió de entre las sombras—. ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿En dónde estabas?

—Hmm, por ahí... —Se adelantó—: Vengan, encontré una pintura que quizá responda algunas cosas.

Se alejó con una expresión sombría que Sadie no pasó por alto. A la mujer se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que algo podría haber salido mal con Aerith. Era cierto que su lado más egoísta temía que fueran a volver a enamorarse otra vez, pero... el interés que tenía por verlo feliz y libre tanto de la pena como del control de Jenova, era más grande que cualquier envidia que pudiera sentir.

—Zack... —Lo siguió, tratando de ocultar la turbación que crecía dentro de ella—. ¿Puedo-

—Ahora no, Sadie. —La cortó de forma brusca para detenerse frente a una sección lejana del mural—. Es este, vengan.

Sus compañeros (a excepción de Sadie, quien se quedó unos pasos atrás a causa de la molestia que le produjo ser destratada de tal forma), le dieron alcance y se pusieron a contemplar la pintura:

—Ah... esta es interesante. —Cloud ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado—. Están protegiendo dos aves.

—Parecen dos cuervos —aportó Nanaki.

—Apuesto a que eso es una forma de representar la materia. —Aerith dio un paso al frente, acariciando el muro con la punta de sus dedos—. Escucho al planeta...

Cerró los ojos y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por un susurro que sonó como una melodía armoniosa en el fondo de su corazón. —Dice que tenemos frente a nosotros a la materia blanca y a la negra. La blanca... duerme en el interior de la tierra... mientras que la negra se eleva hasta las estrellas, para convertirse después en un templo.

—La negra... ¿es el templo? —Nanaki sacudió la cabeza a los lados—. Nadie podría creer algo así, ¿estás segura de que es lo que el planeta ha dicho?

 _«_ _—Aquellos que creen en imposibles no deberían hablar sobre quienes trabajan para que nada lo sea_ _»_ _—_ musitó una voz que venía de todas partes, una voz que a Zack y Sadie se les hizo terriblemente familiar.

—¡¿Angeal?! —El ex Soldado retrocedió sin pensar y casi tropieza con Cait Sith a causa de ello—: ¡¿Eres tú?!

 _«_ _—Nos estamos volviendo uno con el planeta._ _—_ Angeal siguió hablando desde las sombras sin que su presencia física hiciera aparición en el recinto _—. ¡Todos nosotros, Zack! Es... tan emocionante._ _»_

—¿Angeal? —Cloud frunció el ceño—. Es tu mentor; el tipo que Hojo clonó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es de quien les conté en el Gold Saucer. —Tomó su arma larga y la llevó al frente con un movimiento rápido, mientras sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones; atentos al más mínimo movimiento—. No bajen la guardia. Tiene una espada filosa consigo y puede herirnos sin tener que acercarse mucho.

 _«_ _—Desde que la Todopoderosa despertó, cada uno de nosotros ha empezado a sentir los latidos del corazón del elegido retumbando en estas cajas de mentira que llevamos por cuerpos._ —Soltó una risa cansada _—. ¿Lo sientes, Zack? ¿El latido de Sephiroth? El señor de las estrellas estará pronto con nosotros..._ _»_

—¿Ha dicho... Sephiroth? —Cloud apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar y desenvainó la hoja de su espada con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¡¿Qué diablos tienes tú que ver con él, Fair?!

Zack iba a responder cuando la linterna del fusil de Sadie lo encandiló; interrumpiéndolo a propósito antes de que pudiera hablar:

—¡¿No te quedó nada de lo que hablamos dentro de la cabeza, Strife?! —gruñó la mujer mientras se posicionaba detrás de Aerith para cubrirle la espalda—: ¡No podemos confiar en estos sujetos! ¡Están bajo la influencia del enemigo y usarán cualquier mentira para dividirnos!

—Mentiras... —La sonrisa de Angeal precedió al resto de su cuerpo cuando prácticamente se materializó en el interior del cuarto de las paredes pintadas—. Es curioso que esa acusación venga de ti, mi querida Sadie.

Angeal se encogió de hombros. —Pronto no existirá la separación, los secretos ni las mentiras. No falta nada de tiempo para que este mundo se convierta en la tierra prometida.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Nanaki dio un paso adelante, agitando la flama que coronaba su cola en medio de la oscuridad—. ¡Si llevan a cabo algo así interrumpirán el ciclo de la vida de una forma irreversible que pronto lamentarán!

—Palabras grandes para venir de un pulgoso como tú. —Tomó la espada que descansaba en su cintura y la hizo girar con facilidad entre sus dedos—. Cuándo era pequeño y disfrutaba de comer _bobozanas_ en mi aldea natal-

—¡Cállate! —Zack avanzó sin abrir su guardia, con el torso inclinado sobre su arma mientras Cloud lo seguía de cerca—. ¡Esa no es tu historia y no tienes derecho a citarla! Angeal... ¡mi maestro está muerto! ¡Y no voy a permitir que un debilucho como tú ensucie su memoria de esta forma!

—Debilucho... —Frunció el ceño—. A menos que olvides lo que esa palabra significa; estimo que habrás querido decir otra cosa. —Sonrió con arrogancia—. Soy todavía más fuerte que tú, Zack. Siempre lo he sido; es por eso que soy tu mentor.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Elevó el cañón del arma y la mira láser tiñó de carmesí el rostro de su enemigo—: ¡Tú sólo eres un monstruo con su cara! ¡Estuve ahí cuando Angeal Hewley regresó al planeta y sé que jamás volvería para hacer algo como esto! ¡Él... tenía honor... y sueños!

—Pero sin embargo... —Giró el rostro hacia las sombras y este pareció fundirse con las mismas—. Recuerdo que allá atrás dijiste cosas muy mezquinas acerca de este hombre ¿es que sólo eres sincero en los sueños, Zack Fair?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eres tan lento... —Sonrió de forma afectada—. Parece que tendré que repetirte tus propias palabras... hmm... déjame ver como iba. ¡Ah, sí! —Se aclaró la garganta y gesticuló lentamente al hablar:

 _«_ _—Angeal Hewley no era la persona que yo creía. Me mintió sobre muchas cosas. Quizá... todavía más de las que me enseñó alguna vez. A lo mejor pensó que lo hacía por mi bien pero... nunca confió verdaderamente en mi. Sólo fui..._ —Elevó el mentón e imitó la expresión melancólica que había inundado el rostro de Zack en aquella ocasión _— ...otra de las personas que apartó de su lado cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar. Jamás fui su camarada. Nunca ocupé un lugar junto a Genesis y Sephiroth._ _»_

—¡¿Qué... diablos?! —Zack jadeó. Esas eran las palabras que había pronunciado en la pesadilla que tuvo camino a Ciudad Cohete. Durante su combate con el clon de Angeal... minutos antes de ser asesinado por el de Sadie—. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?! ¡ES... IMPOSIBLE!

—¿Qué les he dicho de lo imposible? —Todos retrocedieron cuando Angeal cortó el aire con su espada, pero el hombre se limitó a señalar una de las pinturas cercanas con la punta de la misma—. La Todopoderosa nos ha señalado el momento oportuno para despertar al elegido y ser guiados al corazón de Gaia.

Le apuntó a la imagen de un meteorito que caía de los cielos sobre los desesperados llantos de los Cetra:

—Ocurrirá una catástrofe tan grande que nuestra madre se verá forzada a incorporarnos a su seno para evitar que toda su progenie desaparezca...

—¡Estás equivocado! —Aerith negó con determinación—. ¡La única manera de fundirse con el planeta es a través de la muerte! ¡¿Cómo vamos a vivir dentro de Gaia si para eso tenemos que morir primero?!

—Eres tan sólo una pequeña ignorante. —Dio un respingo—. Al igual que lo fueron todos los de tu raza antes que tú. Me das lástima y por eso te liberaré de tu vergüenza con la verdad.

Angeal apartó su espada de la pintura y la señaló con ella. —Si el planeta recibe una herida lo suficientemente grande usará la corriente vital para sanarla. La cantidad de mako para repararla será directamente proporcional al nivel del daño recibido.

—¡Eso... no es posible!

—O son todos muy cortos de mente o de verdad les encanta repetir esa palabra. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal acumulación de energía acabaría por permitirle al elegido ascender a-

No pudo terminar la frase, dado que Nanaki se le abalanzó de un salto. Pero su ataque quedó en nada; Angeal se desvaneció en medio de una nube oscura sin recibir daño alguno:

 _«_ _—Los seres como tú y yo, Zack._ —La voz del enemigo volvió a escucharse venir de todos lados _—. No pueden fundirse con el planeta en este estado. Nuestra falta de alma nos condena a quedarnos en una suerte de limbo al morir. Gaia es egoísta, y tiene un corazón helado que no le deja ver que podemos ser tan hijos suyos como todos los que nacieron de sus entrañas._ _»_

—Cosas muy profundas para ser dichas por un cobarde que no puede devolver un ataque sin desaparecer... —Nanaki erizó el lomo mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Zack—. Ningún paraíso valdría el herir al planeta de esa manera.

 _«_ _—No estás teniendo en cuenta el martirio de los seres como yo, hijo de Gaia. Tu privilegio te hace ciego al desbalance injusto que existe entre los sin-alma y los tuyos. Si el elegido logra hacerse con su poder, el nos reinaría a todos con el amor que su sabia madre; la Todopoderosa, le ha otorgado. ¡Finalmente existiría un edén interplanetario! ¡Uno... donde todos los hijos del universo pudieran encontrar la paz!_ _»_

—Con cada cosa que dices suenas menos y menos como Angeal Hewley. —Sadie dio un paso al frente—. Sus últimas palabras contradicen todo lo que pareces defender. Las recuerdo tan bien... —Su voz se suavizó al repetir aquellas frases que hubieran escapado de los labios de Angeal minutos antes de su muerte:

 _«_ _—¿Puede un ave ser más de lo que está destinada a ser? ¿Puede una avispa elegir ser un tiburón? ¿O un león un cordero? La primera naturaleza de un ser viviente es aquella que lo acompaña hasta que abandona este mundo para siempre._ _»_

—Silencio. —El enemigo volvió a materializarse frente a ellos, y lo hizo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sadie, a quien observaba desde lo alto con creciente desprecio—. Tu actitud es la que más me decepciona; jamás creí que podría criar a una egoísta...

—¡Angeal prometió ayudar a Avalancha a que las cosas fueran mejores para la gente de los suburbios! Él me hizo parte de algo: ¡me enseñó que habían cosas por las que valía pelear y que eso nos ayudaba a olvidar las penas! —Elevó el tono de voz considerablemente—: ¡Avalancha no ha perdido a tantos miembros sólo para acabar hiriendo a la tierra todavía más de lo que lo ha hecho la maldita Shinra!

—Ah... los mártires de Avalancha... —Sonrió de forma burlona, avanzando a medida que la joven retrocedía—. Tus amigos Biggs y Jessie. Ellos también fueron clonados tras ser asesinados por la empresa. Fue... después de que revelaras tu condición de doble agente como una estúpida, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo que los clonaron?

—La segunda Jessie trabaja como recepcionista en la base de clonación submarina de Mideel, mientras que Biggs es un amable portero en la sede de Junon...

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente al recordar a esa mujer que se encontraran en la base durante la misión para rescatar a Zack. Era la viva imagen de Jessie...

—¿Acaso no te importa su destino? Son clones... y a Gaia le da igual que sean personas amables y felices ahora, sujetos que dieron sus vidas pasadas por una causa que defendía su existencia. Cuando mueran estarán presos en la corriente sin poder disolverse en ella... rehenes de una angustiosa condena eterna que no merecen.

—Y, yo... —Negó violentamente con la cabeza—. N, No lo sé...

—Esa pobre científica a la que asesinaste en la base: la doctora Lucrecia Crescent... también era un clon. Y apuesto a que ahora está retorciéndose de dolor en ese limbo al que la enviaste. ¡Tú... criatura egoísta que siempre tendrá asegurado el cielo que no merece!

—¡Déjala en paz! —Zack se interpuso entre ambos y su arma le apuntó en el rostro a Angeal—. ¡No mereces llevar el rostro de mi maestro!

—¿Ah, no? —Retrocedió un paso mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba sobre sus labios—. Entonces quizá quieras que elija otro... —Su cabello encanecido comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle a la cintura y su rostro se volvió muchísimo más joven en cuestión de un parpadear. Las facciones se reordenaron y la apariencia que adoptó dejó a sus espectadores boquiabiertas.

—¡Sephi... roth! —Zack jadeó al observar la misma figura que se le apareció en la pesadilla que tuviera en casa de sus padres—: ¡Todos... retrocedan!

El equipo se puso en guardia pero Cloud los sorprendió con un grito poderoso que pareció partirle el alma en dos:

— _¡SEPHIROTH...!_

—Ven, Cloud. —Se elevó por los aires y se alejó en dirección contraria hasta desparecer en el otro extremo del pasillo—. Dame tu rabia y yo la recibiré.

—¡VAS A RECIBIR MÁS QUE ESO, BASTARDO! —Se arrojó a perseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus compañeros lo perdieron de vista.

—¡Cloud, detente! —Aerith y Nanaki fueron los primeros en salir tras de su líder, para ser seguidos de cerca por los demás. Cuando finalmente llegaron al final del oscuro pasillo se encontraron con una visión que los hizo frenarse en seco en el lugar:

Cloud estaba de pie frente a una especie de altar hecho de oro puro, donde reposaba un modelo a escala del templo de los ancianos. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero lo que les ponía los pelos de punta era la forma en la que el hombre reía por lo bajo, mientras susurraba un montón de frases tan siniestras como lo era su actitud:

—Ya veo... esta es la materia negra. Le llaman meteorito, ¿verdad?.

—¿Cloud? —Aerith se atrevió a dar un paso al frente—. ¿Qué... es lo que encontraste?

—Cloud... soy... ¿soy Cloud? —El ex Soldado meneó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

—Oye... ¿me estás escuchando?

—Soy... Cloud. ¡Ah, es verdad! Ya recuerdo mi papel.

—¿Qué demonios? —Zack apretó el agarre en su arma, tremendamente inquieto ante la actitud de su compañero. Sadie se puso en guardia también y ocupó un lugar estratégico detrás de Aerith; atenta a que nada malo fuera a ocurrir pronto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Aerith extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro con la punta de los dedos—. Cloud, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? —La miró como quien se despierta a mitad de un sueño—. ¿Qué podría pasarme? ¿Por qué preguntas algo así, Aerith?

—Oh... —La joven se estrechó sus propias manos, forzando una sonrisa—. No es nada, no te preocupes.

—El maldito Sephiroth se escapó de nuevo... —Cloud meneó la cabeza lentamente—. Desapareció justo al final de este altar... y... oí a una voz decir que... pues que esto era la materia negra.

—¿Ah, sí? —Aerith se acercó (no sin evidente desconfianza), al modelo a escala del templo, y lo observó levitar sobre la bandeja de oro que reposaba en la superficie del sagrario—: ¿Cómo era la voz?

—Ah... sonaba extraña. Como si un montón de personas hablaran al mismo tiempo, pero debajo del agua y... ¿cantando? —chasqueó la lengua—. Lo siento. Esto debe sonar como una locura...

—Para nada. —Aerith se cruzó de brazos—. Así es como suena la voz del planeta.

—Dices... ¿qué oí lo mismo que tú?

—Probablemente. No podrías haberlo descrito con mayor certeza.

—¡¿Eso significa... —chilló Cait Sith dando un salto hasta el altar— ...que Cloud es un Cetra también?!

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Claro que no! —Aerith aguantó la risa—: La voz del planeta se puede oír con tanta claridad en el interior de este santuario, que no me sorprende el hecho de que los seres humanos puedan oírla también. Todos somos hijos de la misma tierra, después de todo.

Aerith volteó hacia Cloud. —Dime, ¿te dijo algo más?

—Pues... sí lo hizo. Mencionó que meteorito es la magia destructiva definitiva. Encuentra asteroides y los hace chocar contra el blanco que el dueño elija. Si algo como esto cae en las manos de Angeal, Sephiroth ¡o quien diablos quiera ser ese sujeto! Pues... el planeta podría ser destruido por completo.

—Entonces vamos a darnos prisa y llevarnos esta cosa con nosotros antes de que Sephiroth decida volver.

—¡Espera! —Cloud la sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que tocara el modelo—. Hay una razón por la que Sephiroth no tomó la materia y nos dejó con ella; dentro del templo de juguete hay un dispositivo que comprimirá todo el lugar en la forma de la materia negra.

—¡¿El templo es la materia?! —Aerith miró a su alrededor— ¡Eso sí es una locura!

—No me hagas juzgar si tu planeta perdió la cordura o no. Yo simplemente te digo lo que escuché.

—Sí... lo sé pero... —Dejó caer los hombros—. La persona que tome la materia sería aplastada junto con el santuario, ¿verdad?

—Es muy probable. Y por eso presiento que Sephiroth nos guió hasta ella pero sin mover un dedo para llevársela.

—No me sorprende el giro que han dado las cosas... —musitó Sadie sin intenciones de acercarse ni un paso al altar—. Era de suponerse que los ancianos no iban a permitir que una magia tan poderosa fuera sacada del templo con tanta facilidad.

—Entonces sólo déjenla aquí. —Zack dio un paso adelante—. Si hay un mecanismo tan efectivo para mantenerla a salvo, no podríamos cometer la tontería de perder a uno de los nuestros para tomarla. Apuesto a que el plan de ese tipejo es patearnos el trasero y robárnosla cuando salgamos.

—Sephiroth no es tan estúpido, Fair. —Cloud cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Aún si ese fuera su plan... estamos entre la espada y la pared. Porque si no hacemos nada y simplemente nos largamos, entonces él podría traer a uno de esos clones y hacer que la tomara para él.

—No lo llames Sephiroth con tanta seguridad. Tu mismo acabas de decir que son clones, así que no dejes que te cieguen las ganas de vengarte.

Cloud soltó un respingo, mientras elevaba el mentón para dirigirle una mirada despectiva:

—¿Te pedí tu opinión acerca de lo que yo pienso? Pues no, así que mejor sigamos hablando de la materia negra.

—Está bien... —Zack se encogió de hombros—. Hablemos de eso si te place. Dices que si no lo hacemos ese tipo podría traer a uno de sus clones para hacerlo... pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo de un principio? ¿Por qué querría que nosotros viniéramos hasta aquí?

—No estoy dentro de la cabeza de Sephiroth. Supongo que tendrá algún plan que... pues habrá algo que estoy obviando.

—Sabiendo eso, ¿no te parece que es una estupidez terrorífica el llevarnos esta cosa con nosotros?

—Mira. Si tienes una mejor idea escúpela, yo ya dije lo que pensaba y no tengo ni tiempo ni interés como para discutir contigo.

—No seas huraño. —Zack se llevó ambas manos a las caderas antes de soltar un largo suspiro—. Siento que estamos cometiendo un grave error...

—Aún así no tienes nada para aportar.

—No. No lo tengo, es verdad.

—Entonces yo opino que saquemos a meteorito de aquí, ¿quién está conmigo? —Miró alrededor sólo para descubrir que nadie lucía decidido a apoyarlo (con excepción de Aerith, quien elevaba la mano derecha con una sonrisita nerviosa decorándole el rostro), esto lo disgustó de gran manera y estaba pronto para ofrecerse a ser quien se sacrificara por la maldita materia antes de que Cait Sith tomara la palabra:

—¡Yo activaré el mecanismo de empequeñecimiento! ¡Sí que sí!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Aerith se llevó ambas manos al pecho—. ¡Si lo haces morirás!

—¡Nada como eso! —El felino sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras realizaba un curioso baile que semejaba una polka—. ¡Soy un robot y podré apagarme antes de que el templo me aplaste! Es probable que sea destruido cuando eso pase... —Se detuvo, pero sin que la expresión divertida se borrara de su cara al continuar—. ¡Pero no será nada parecido a la muerte! ¡Porque-

—¡N, No! —Aerith soltó un grito que retumbó en el recinto—. ¡No importa que seas un robot! ¡Perderías tu oportunidad de... de... —Aguantó un sollozo y su voz se elevó todavía más por encima de lo normal—. ¡De estar en más aventuras! ¡Te irías! ¡Morirías!

—¡Oh...! —El gato echó los hombros para atrás, tomado por sorpresa ante las fuertes emociones de la jovencita—. ¡Señorita Aerith! ¡No tiene que llorar así!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo te invité y jamás podría con la culpa de pensar que te murieras por eso!

—¡Pero... soy sólo un... juguete de circo! ¡Nada más! —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¡Me haría muy feliz tener un propósito digno antes de-

—¡Te dije que no! —Las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas—. ¡Yo...! ¡Yo...!

—Aerith. —Sadie le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—. No llores... él tiene razón.

—¡N, no la tiene! —Se acurrucó en el torso de su amiga, sintiendo que la angustia la rodeaba como una nube que le apagaba la razón con cada sollozo—. ¡Yo... no quiero que se muera por mi culpa!

—Señorita Aerith... —Cait Sith se estrechó sus propias manos, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Usted no lloraría así de saber mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cloud entrecerró los ojos—. Habla.

—Hay una persona... detrás de esta marioneta. —Su mirada se paseó entre los rostros sorprendidos de sus escuchas—. Se llama Reeve Tuesti, y es un directivo de Shinra. El jefe de planeamiento urbano... para ser específicos.

—¡Lo sabía! —gruñó Nanaki—: ¡Eres un espía!

—Sí... —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Aerith, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa en los suyos—. Pero no les he transmitido nada a los de la compañía desde que entramos al templo.

—¿Por qué no? —Sadie frunció el ceño, sin dejar de palmear los hombros de Aerith para tranquilizarla.

—Este robot tenía la misión de guiarlos al templo, para luego robarles la materia... —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Justo lo que sospechan que ese clon podría hacer. ¡Pero...! ¡Estando tan cerca de completar mi misión me doy cuenta... de que jamás podría vivir con mi consciencia si dejara que algo así pasara!

—No podemos creer en un cambio de corazón tan repentino... —Cloud dio un respingo—. ¿Por qué habría de importarnos que Shinra sacrificara a un estúpido robot para ganarse nuestra confianza?

—¡Porque he sido yo quien lo ha decidido! ¡No ellos! —chilló Cait Sith como respuesta—. ¡Quizá sea un juguete pero eso no significa que no tenga mi propia identidad! ¡Puedo ser una máquina, pero tengo sentimientos...! ¡Sentimientos que me dicen que por más que construyan diez más como yo, ninguno de ellos seré yo en verdad! ¡Porque soy único! ¡Único en verdad!

—Oh, por favor-

—No, Cloud. Dale crédito. —Zack lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. Podía entender _muy de cerca_ la situación de Cait Sith; él también era una invención en serie de Shinra, al fin y al cabo—. Al menos déjalo decir cual fue la razón que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Sí... —susurró Aerith mientras fruncía el ceño en un vano intento para dejar de llorar—. A todos nos gustaría saber eso.

—Señorita Aerith... —Cait Sith dio unos pasos hasta quedar a sus pies—. Su corazón amable ha sido el mayor responsable de mi repentina sinceridad... —Se estrechó sus propias manos mientras elevaba el rostro para verla mejor—. ¡Usted me hizo parte de la aventura a la que siempre quise pertenecer!

—¿Es eso cierto? —Sadie arqueó una ceja.

—¡Claro! He trabajado para Shinra desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡y jamás nadie me trató como ella! Para alguien que está acostumbrado a ser visto como el medio para alcanzar un fin con tanta frecuencia como me pasa a mí, el ser apreciado y visto como un individuo es una cosa tan maravillosa como conmovedora...

—Eso tiene sentido. —Zack volvió a hablar, esta vez para posicionarse junto al felino que le inspiraba creciente simpatía—. Pero... ¿te ha conmovido tanto como para sacrificar tu existencia a cambio?

—¡Conocemos lo que somos durante mucho tiempo... —soltó Cait Sith con determinación— ...pero sólo nos enteramos de lo que podemos hacer al final de nuestras vidas! ¡Nadie es verdaderamente libre hasta descubrir su propósito!

—¿Y... cuál es el tuyo? —murmuró Aerith inclinándose frente a él.

—¡Soy su compañero! ¡Y uno que desea ayudar a proteger el planeta que la señorita Aerith ama con todo su corazón!

—Cait Sith... —Le extendió la mano mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, una sonrisa melancólica asomó a sus labios al continuar—: ¿Querrás ayudarnos... y ver que... tipo de... aventuras te esperan... más allá de este mundo?.

—No me olvide, señorita Aerith. —Le estrechó la mano suavemente, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Porque yo jamás lo haré!

—Ni yo a ti... sé fuerte, Cait Sith. —Se levantó con torpeza, pasándose el dorso de la mano frente a los ojos—. Jamás olvidaré tu sacrificio. Espero volverte a ver el día que descubra mi propósito también.

Se retiraron dejando al felino atrás. Dispuestos a escapar del templo antes de que este se hiciera tan pequeño como una canica. Cait Sith caminó hacia el altar una vez que los vio perderse de vista en la lejanía del pasillo.

—Creyeron en mí a pesar de confesarles que era un espía —murmuró para sí mismo—. ¡De verdad son personas maravillosas! —Se detuvo frente al modelo a escala—. ¡Esta será mi parte para agradecer la confianza puesta en mi peluda persona! ¡Ahí voy, Aerith! ¡Me toca salvar al planeta, sí que sí!

* * *

El templo se derrumbó sobre sí mismo y se comprimió en medio de un estruendo ensordecedor, dejando tras de sí un enorme hueco en medio de la jungla. Lo único que quedó para dar testimonio de la existencia del santuario fue la placa de bronce en el suelo.

—Desapareció por completo —murmuró Aerith con las manos sobre la boca—. ¡Cait Sith...!

—Él hizo lo que era necesario... —Cloud le colocó una mano sobre el hombro—. Me siento culpable por haber sido rudo con él. Yo... no pensé que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo y sin embargo... —Se asomó sobre el enorme agujero— ...la materia está allá abajo. Al final decía la verdad.

—Sí...

—Tenemos que ir por ella. Ponerla a salvo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para honrar su sacrificio. —Se inclinó sobre el pozo y empezó a descender lentamente por la pared.

—Yo voy contigo... —Soltó un suspiro, sujetándose la falda al bajar—. Aunque no sé si pueda recuperarme de esto... siento... que todo es mi culpa.

—Él parecía feliz con su decisión. Quizá lo que hiciste no fue tan malo como parece.

—No lo sé... ese sujeto que nos encontramos dijo que sólo los hijos de Gaia podían entrar a la tierra prometida. ¿Qué pasa si Cait se queda atrapado en el limbo a causa de ser un robot? Jamás me lo perdonaría... a lo mejor Sephiroth tenía razón sobre-

—No quiero oírte hablar de esa manera. —La cortó, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere que creas. No te vayas a poner de su lado a causa de sus mentiras.

—Cloud...

—Yo bajaré con ellos. —Zack acomodó el peso de su arma sobre los hombros, ajustando la correa antes de bajar—. Sadie, Nanaki, ¿pueden quedarse a custodiar la zona?

—En caso de que el clon aparezca e intente apropiarse de la materia, ¿verdad? —Nanaki asintió—. Estaremos atentos.

—Gracias, volveremos a subir en un segundo.

—Así que esta es la materia negra, meteorito. —Cloud se inclinó sobre la canica, dispuesto a tomarla con su mano. Pero Zack se interpuso entre él y la reliquia, dándole una pequeña patada para apartarla del camino:

—Deja que Aerith la tome.

Cloud se puso de pie de un salto:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dije que dejes que ella la levante.

—Estás actuando de una forma que no me gusta nada, Fair.

—Igual tú... y por eso te digo que se lo dejes a alguien más confiable.

—Chicos... —Aerith retrocedió—. Yo no sé si quiera tocar esa cosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Zack se volvió hacia ella—. Viste lo mismo que yo en el pasillo —declaró, refiriéndose al momento en el que Cloud había empezado a hablar consigo mismo—. Es mucho mejor que seas tú quien la lleve, Aerith.

—Es que... —Se estrechó sus propias manos— ...siento una energía muy negativa manando de esa cosa en grandes cantidades. Me da... miedo.

—¿Miedo?

Aerith iba a responder cuando notó que Cloud se inclinaba para tomar la materia. Ni siquiera llegó a articular palabra antes de que la esfera fuera guardada en uno de los bolsillos del mercenario.

—¡Cloud! —Zack gruñó—: ¡¿Qué diablos te dije?!

—Ella no quería levantarla. No puedes obligarla a hacer algo que la molesta, mucho menos si estoy aquí para evitarlo. —Chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además no pasó nada malo, ¿o sí?

En ese momento se dejaron oír varios disparos y un aullido lastimero que les erizó la piel. Elevaron sus miradas hacia lo alto para descubrir que Nanaki yacía herido en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?! —jadeó Cloud, sólo para ver como Sadie retrocedía hasta el borde del pozo, hincándose frente a Nanaki mientras apuntaba en todas direcciones. Al parecer su atacante los había tomado por sorpresa.

La mujer pareció ver algo que ellos no; pues gatilló su arma en modo automático sin causa aparente. El cañón se cortó en dos a mitad de la ráfaga y el trozo de acero salió disparado por los aires.

Sephiroth se materializó frente a ella instantes después y le asestó un golpe de su espada en el medio del cuello. La mujer giró sobre sí misma mientras el arma caía de sus manos, pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo antes de que el atacante le propinara una patada que la mandó rodando por un lado del pozo, hasta que su cuerpo ensangrentado se detuvo a los pies de sus horrorizados espectadores:

—¡SADIE! —Zack jadeó al dejarse caer junto a ella, volteándola para examinar su rostro lleno de tierra. Estaba consciente, pero respiraba con dificultad mientras luchaba por no ahogarse en la sangre que le salía a borbotones del cuello—. ¡Sad... aguanta! —Le arrancó la bandana de la frente y la colocó sobre la herida, tratando de que sus manos temblorosas se quedaran en el lugar—. ¡Aguanta por favor!

—¡Ah... por Dios! —Aerith soltó un gemido de angustia, sujetándose la cabeza al dejarse caer de rodillas junto al charco de sangre—: ¡Sadie... no!

Zack se esforzó por detener la hemorragia, tomando el lazo de cabello de Aerith (que esta le extendió entre sollozos) y apretándolo contra el corte sin dejar de buscar la mirada de la víctima:

—¡¿Sad...?! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡Te vamos a sacar de aquí!

La mujer parecía oírlo, pero había entrado en pánico a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre y su mirada estaba desorbitada. Jadeaba sin control a medida que empalidecía más y más.

Sephiroth se dejó caer grácilmente frente a los tres, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Aerith se puso de pie de un salto, sujetando su vara para defenderlos:

—¡Aléjate de ellos! —gruñó—. ¡Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón!

—Eres patética, humilde Cetra. —Agitó su espada para limpiarla de la sangre de sus víctimas y esta fue a dar al rostro de Aerith, quien retrocedió tan asqueada como aterrada—. ¿Piensas que me importa un pepino tu perdón?

—¡Eres...! ¡Eres un-

—Luego de que Cloud destruyera el que fue mi envase mortal, viajé a través de la corriente vital durante cuatro largos años. Eso es como cuatro eternidades en el limbo que el planeta le destina a los seres ajenos como yo. No podemos fundirnos y eso nos supondría una gran tortura pero... —Sonrió con malicia—. ¡Yo tomé esa oportunidad para aprender a manipular los caminos de la corriente! Tú... Cetra; eres tan cobarde como débil. Podrías hacer tantas cosas como yo si no estuvieras tan aferrada a esa identidad lastimera... ¡pero no lo haces! Realmente no te entiendo...

—¡No sé de que estás hablando! —Le apuntó con la punta de la vara—. ¡Pero si das un sólo paso más lo lamentarás!

Siguió avanzando a pesar de las amenazas:

—Gracias a mi tiempo fuera aprendí a moverme a través de los cuerpos de las copias como Angeal. Podría hacerlo fácilmente con cualquiera de estos dos tipos que te acompañan. —Sus ojos se movieron de Zack a Cloud—. Ambos son clones, después de todo...

—¿Qué? —Aerith retrocedió. Era cierto que Zack lo era pero... ¿Cloud? No. Tenía que ser una trampa; otra forma de Jenova de torcer la verdad para jugar con las emociones de sus enemigos.

Zack apretó los dientes. Jenova estaba al tanto de sus sueños y bien podría conocer la charla que había tenido con Kunsel sobre la identidad de su mejor amigo. Quiso atribuirle la acusación a una triste mentira, quiso negarlo tanto como Aerith... pero lo que vio al girar el rostro en la dirección de Cloud le paró el corazón; el mercenario no había reaccionado a nada después de que Sephiroth ingresara al pozo. Se limitaba a observarlos sin ninguna expresión, sin la menor intención de ayudarlos a contener la amenaza que era su oponente.

—¡Yo siento vida en el cuerpo de Cloud! —gruñó Aerith cuando el torso de Sephiroth chocó suavemente contra la punta de la lanza que sostenía—. ¡Él pertenece tanto al planeta como yo lo hago!

—No. Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes, Cetra. —Le dio un golpecito a la lanza con su dedo índice y esta salió disparada de las manos de su dueña, yendo a clavarse en una de las paredes de tierra linderas—. Si tu amigo muriera en este momento terminaría en el mismo lugar que lo hizo ese ridículo gato robot.

—¡Cállate! —retrocedió—. ¡Jamás permitiré que te apoderes del espíritu del planeta!

—¿Quieres apostar? —Se giró hacia Cloud (quien permanecía en una suerte de trance, unos metros más atrás), y su voz se volvió casi un susurro al decir—: Despierta, Cloud. _Ya llegó la hora destinada._

El cuerpo del joven se desplomó sobre la tierra nada más oír esas palabras, y sintió como su espíritu fue arrancado de su cuerpo y arrojado a un lado de forma tan confusa como dolorosa. Lo veía todo borroso y los sonidos se le hacían graves y distantes.

Se puso de pie y notó que estaba mucho más cerca del suelo de lo que acostumbraba, su mirada curiosa se posó en sus pies y reconoció los viejos zapatos que usaba cuando tenía nueve años... al levantar sus manos a la altura de su pecho confirmó con sorpresa creciente que estas eran pequeñas y translúcidas. Eran las manos de un niño.

Pero la sorpresa le cedió paso al terror cuando vio como su cuerpo adulto se levantaba del suelo y extraía la materia negra de su bolsillo, entregándosela a Sephiroth sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se lanzó hacia ellos en un intento de evitar el funesto intercambio, pero los atravesó como si estuvieran hechos de niebla.

Cloud contempló como Aerith arrancaba su vara de la pared para arrojarse frente a Sephiroth sin vacilar. Quiso llamarla para evitar que resultara lastimada pero la voz no le salió de la garganta.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio a continuación: Su propio cuerpo, aquel que ahora se hallaba bajo el comando de Sephiroth, se interpuso entre la joven y su enemigo. El Cloud adulto sujetó el arma de Aerith con ambas manos y la partió en dos, para enseguida comenzar a apalearla salvajemente con los trozos que sostenía. Sephiroth aprovechó el momento para elevarse y desaparecer en los aires con la materia negra, riendo a carcajadas al contemplar como Aerith se cubría el rostro con los antebrazos mientras suplicaba por piedad.

Zack gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Su voluntad se partía entre su deseo de arrancar a Aerith del martirio que sufría y el de no despegarse de Sadie; quien moriría apenas soltara el agarre que ejercía sobre su cuello sesgado. La frustración hizo que las gotas de sudor que le bajaban por la frente se enredaran con las lágrimas que se amontonaban detrás de sus ojos.

El trauma de ver a las dos mujeres que tanto adoraba presas de un destino tan cruel le trajo a la mente el momento de su propia muerte. Ambas estaban a punto de irse de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho él; angustiadas, confundidas y paralizadas ante el dolor que las recorría de pies a cabeza.

Se odió a sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de que Cloud acabó de esa forma gracias a su estúpida decisión de convertirse en su amigo. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido él seguiría siendo un humilde soldado de segunda, sin ninguna preocupación aparte de la vergüenza que le provocaba hablarle a su mejor amiga.

Pero la furia que lo embargó fue mucho más grande al entender que todas las vidas inocentes (de hombres que sólo seguían ordenes), que arrebató durante la emboscada de Midgar, habían resultado en rescatar al hombre que ahora torturaba a su ex-novia hasta la muerte:

—¡MALDICIÓN, CLOUD! —gritó con una voz que no parecía la suya—. ¡TÚ TENÍAS QUE SER MEJOR QUE ESTO! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

El espíritu de Cloud (aquel que lucía todavía como un niño), se hizo la misma pregunta mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura de su querida Aerith; quien se acurrucaba en un rincón del pozo mientras la lluvia de azotes caía sobre ella implacablemente. Deseó poder evitarlo... ¡Gaia sabía que no quería que todo terminara así...! ¡pero! El mal había ganado y... ahora no podía hacer más que llorar. Porque Cloud Strife era un bueno para nada, o al menos eso le habían dicho siempre.

De repente un relámpago anaranjado pasó por frente a sus ojos, para aterrizar encima del Cloud adulto con un gruñido ensordecedor. Nanaki lo arrojó al suelo y le dio un poderoso zarpaso, haciendo que tanto la marioneta de Jenova, como aquel niño que los observaba, se sumieran en un sueño tan oscuro como lo era la materia que acababan de perder.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ha terminado la serie de episodios dedicados al templo de los ancianos y con ellos la historia se moverá en direcciones tan angustiosas como trágicas. Han pasado un montón de cosas en esta entrega, como fueron la revelación de las verdaderas intenciones de Cait Sith (que estaban super vistas, pero a las que gusté de dar un giro más emocional), un montón de exposición acerca de los planes enemigos y... ¡por supuesto! ¡la cadena de eventos desafortunados que se suscitaron en la parte final!

¿Aerith y Sadie estarán bien? ¿Es Cloud realmente un clon como Zack? ¿Cómo reaccionará el resto del equipo al enterarse de lo que pasó? ¡Quédense cerca para el episodio 33, porque al menos dos de esas preguntas serán respondidas! (Y también otras cosas... ¡pero de las que me reservo de hablar en pos de la sorpresa!).

Gracias, como siempre, por el tiempo que le han obsequiado a mi fic. Espero haberlos entretenido y ayudado a olvidar las preocupaciones diarias al menos un poquito.


	33. Separación

****Disclaimer:**** _ _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro.__

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 33****

 ** **"Separación"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Lo primero que pudo oír mientras recuperaba la consciencia fue el sonido de una lluvia incesante que lo cubría todo, excepto el tronar de las nubes en lo alto del cielo.

Abrió los ojos a la vez que se apercibía del ardor que se apoderaba de su garganta. Estaba entubada y conectada a un aparato que reconoció, pero cuyo nombre no logró recordar a causa del mareo que la invadía.

—Hey, suertuda. —La voz de Zack hizo que sus ojos se movieran en la dirección contraria. El hombre estaba sentado en un banco junto a la cama donde ella descansaba; mirándola con ojos cansados—. Era hora de que despertaras.

Quiso hablarle, pero el intento le reveló que no tenía ningún control sobre su cuello, mandíbula o torso. Probablemente estuviera sedada para evitar que el tubo le incomodara a causa de la herida.

Elevó la mano con dificultad y el peso del dispositivo que la conectaba a una bolsa de suero le fastidió. Zack entendió el gesto y le sujetó los dedos entre los suyos, mientras trataba de sonreír a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo:

—Las cosas no salieron nada bien, pero tranquila; no perdimos a nadie. —Hizo una mueca—. Al menos... no para siempre.

Sadie frunció el ceño, inquieta al no entender de lo que hablaba.

—Perdona, perdona... —Zack se pasó la mano libre por la frente—. No me gusta tener que decirte todo con tanta crudeza... pero... supongo que es mejor que estés al tanto de lo que ocurrió.

El señor Jumin (el abuelo de una conocida de Cloud, quien les había dado alojo en su vieja casa junto a la costa de Junon) se retiró prudentemente para dejarlos hablar en privado. Era un hombre tranquilo y con amplios conocimientos de medicina. Sin su ayuda Sadie no habría sobrevivido.

—Sephiroth... _sí es que de veras era él,_ los atacó a ti y a Nanaki. Él sufrió una laceración en el costado del torso; pero su piel es mucho más espesa que la de los humanos y... se está recuperando rápidamente.

Tomó aire, apretando los dedos de Sadie mientras su mirada se fijaba en la herida que le cruzaba la garganta en casi toda su extensión.

—Cortó... tu traquea y quizá los nervios de tu laringe también... —Suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—. Un buen hombre que los chicos conocen te ayudó y... nos dijo que afortunadamente no hubo daño vascular.

Sadie puso los ojos en blanco. No ignoraba lo que significaba que los nervios laríngeos hubieran sido destruidos; ¿qué diablos tenía de afortunado sobrevivir si no iba a poder articular una maldita palabra otra vez?

Zack frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre en su mano:

—Entiendo tu malestar Sad, de veras lo entiendo... —La joven cerró los ojos y apretó los labios al oírle, pero el ex-Soldado continuó de todos modos—. Pero no desees algo así. No sé que hubiera hecho si...

No terminó la frase. El repiqueteo de la lluvia se apoderó de la conversación durante largos minutos.

—Lo importante es que estás bien... —insistió Zack tras recuperar las fuerzas para hablar—. No hay muchos que puedan decir eso después de recibir un espadazo de parte de Sephiroth.

Recibió un angustioso silencio por toda respuesta. Sadie continuaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y la única señal de su dolor era la forma en la que fruncía el ceño gravemente.

Quería decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la situación, expresar el enorme odio que sentía contra sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla cuando lo necesitó... pero, sabía que nada de eso la aliviaría. Hacerle cargar con sus propias frustraciones era lo último que la mujer necesitaba en ese momento.

—Creí que no lo lograrías... —Usó su mano libre para apartarle el flequillo de la frente—. Pero lo hiciste. Eres fuerte como un demonio, Sad... —Bajó la voz para evitar que la oyera quebrarse—. Enorgullecerías a cualquiera.

Sadie quiso pedirle que se callara, pero su garganta no respondió. Se llevó el antebrazo al rostro (haciendo a un lado la mano de Zack en el proceso) y se lo cubrió mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza. No quería su maldita compasión... no quería la lástima de nadie. Se sentía una inútil, una que ya no podría serle de utilidad a los ideales que tanto perseguía... y que ahora ni siquiera podía gritarle en el rostro a la injusticia que le había sido cometida.

—Yo... —Zack se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando mientras enfocaba la mirada en la lluvia que golpeteaba la ventana—. Ojalá hubiera sido yo y no tú... —Negó con la cabeza—. N, no me hagas caso. ¡Es una estupidez decir algo como eso...! Desear que los sucesos hayan sido diferentes no va a cambiar una maldita cosa.

Apretó los labios en una línea, inquieto ante lo que iba a decir a continuación:

—Tengo que contarte algo más... pero temo que te pongas peor... —Bajó la mirada y notó que la paciente se había quitado el brazo de encima de los ojos; estaba inmóvil a excepción del temblor en sus pupilas furiosas que no lograban quedarse fijas en un sólo punto del techo.

—Sadie... —Se estrechó sus propias manos, frotándolas para calentarlas. Junon era un lugar mucho más frío de lo que habían sido sus recientes paradas—. Luego de que los hirió a ustedes dos Sephiroth bajó al cráter. Controló a Cloud con una orden y... él le entregó la materia negra.

La mujer volteó el rostro hacia él con tanta violencia que sintió que le volvían a cortar la garganta otra vez. Cerró los ojos mientras apretaba las sábanas con una mano, respirando de forma superficial en un intento vano de calmarse. Zack se puso de pie y la sujetó del hombro, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor que la aquejaba:

—¡H, hey... Sad! ¡N, no te muevas tan de golpe! —Se mordió el labio, acomodándole las almohadas con torpeza—. Escucha. Él todavía está con nosotros. Hablamos hace un rato y parece que recobró la cordura... te lo contaré todo pero tienes que prometer que no reaccionarás de esa forma otra vez... —Frunció el ceño—. No quiero que te hagas más daño por mi culpa...

Sadie abrió los ojos sin que su expresión se hiciera más amable por eso. Se lo quedó viendo con furia contenida, no estaba dirigida a él sino hacia el mercenario que acababa de traicionarlos no sólo a ellos... sino al planeta entero.

—Escucha. Él dice recordar todo, pero nos explicó que fue incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo en el momento en el que le ordenaron actuar. Está muy arrepentido y confundido también... —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Quizá Kunsel tenía razón...

Se volvió a sentar y apoyó ambos codos en la cama, dejando descansar su rostro en sus manos curtidas. —A lo mejor Cloud... Cloud... quizá es como yo.

El ex Soldado guardó silencio durante un largo rato y quien lo oía se impacientó, pero a falta de palabras tuvo que golpearle el antebrazo con sus dedos repetidas veces. Zack sonrió débilmente, sin siquiera enseñar los dientes como tenía acostumbrado hacer:

—Pero no tenemos que ser duros con él. Clon o no, Cloud sigue siendo el mismo de siempre; se acusa más que nadie y ha perdido hasta las ganas de vivir.

Zack se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana:

—Sé que Cloud se equivocó... —musitó de espaldas a ella, la mirada fija en la oscuridad del pueblo, que sólo era interrumpida por algunos faroles dispersos de un lado a otro—. Pero el traidor bien pude haber sido yo. Jenova pudo elegirme a mí para llevar a cabo sus planes en lugar de a él... sólo fue cuestión de mala suerte.

La escena de la traición; la de la entrega de la preciosa materia que se repetía en el fondo de su mente, le hizo paso a la de la salvaje paliza de la que Aerith fue víctima y su rostro se endureció al entender que también debía contarle eso a Sadie. Vaciló entre sí hacerlo o no, ya que su reacción le preocupaba... su ex-novia era muy importante para Sadie también.

—Aerith desapareció —soltó la realidad de forma impulsiva, caminando a grandes pasos hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama—. Ella trató de evitar que Sephiroth se llevara la materia y... —Sujetó el respaldo con ambas manos, dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros— ...Cloud la atacó.

Pudo ver el pánico aparecer en los ojos de su escucha y eso lo motivó a seguir hablando, en un esfuerzo enorme por no dejarla en manos de la incertidumbre que seguro la carcomía en esos instantes:

—Casi la mata. No pude hacer nada ya que... te hubiera perdido de moverme aunque fuera un centímetro.

Siguió con la cabeza gacha, hablando de forma precipitada mientras se le hacía un nudo de culpa en el corazón:

—Nanaki la salvó... y... ¡y estábamos tan distraídos con tu herida y con el desmayo de Cloud que...! ¡que la perdimos de vista! —Luchó por calmar la angustia que se dejaba ver a través de su voz, apretando los dientes entre sí al escupir las palabras de forma cruda y áspera—: La única estúpida pista que tenemos es un sueño que Cloud tuvo mientras estaba dormido. Ella le habló... dijo que iba a la tierra de sus ancestros; La ciudad olvidada... un lugar en el continente norte o algo así.

La tos que aquejó a Sadie al quitarse el tubo lo hizo volver en sí. Su compañera se había puesto de pie y se sujetaba al perchero que sostenía el suero como si se le fuera la vida en ello; retorciéndose entre arcadas que la hacían arquearse en contra de su voluntad:

—¡S, Sad! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —Se arrojó hacia ella y la sujetó sin saber que hacer. La mujer tosió de una forma que jamás había oído, con gemidos roncos que no parecían humanos. Se calmó tras unos minutos y su cuerpo se aflojó entre los brazos de Zack como si lo hubieran apagado.

—¿Sadie? —La depositó sobre la cama nuevamente y se inclinó sobre la mesita de luz para tomar unos pañuelos con los que limpiarle el rostro. La mujer empezó a gruñir de una forma áspera al sentir el roce de la tela contra su rostro y abrió los ojos (que estaban tan rojos como la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios), para dirigirle una mirada apenada. El dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para dejarle energías que le permitieran esconder lo vulnerable que se sentía.

—Sé que no quieres preocuparme... —murmuró Zack dejando el pañuelo a un lado—. Pero lo harás si no dejas de forzarte de esa manera. —La miró de forma grave, incapaz de esconder la molestia que sentía en ese momento—: La traeré de vuelta, Sad. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Se miraron largamente, en una especie de duelo de miradas donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder el derecho de reparar de alguna manera el daño que Jenova había cometido a través de las manos de Cloud. Un relámpago iluminó la sala y cuando se dejó oír el trueno que lo seguía, uno de los dos se rindió.

—Sadie... —Zack observó como el rostro de la joven se suavizaba mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Era un gesto obvio de derrota—. Tú cuidaste de ella durante cuatro años... creo que puedo hacerlo aunque sea por un día, ¿no? —Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios por primera vez en un buen rato—: A menos que quieras toserle a Jenova hasta la muerte.

Sadie lo miró de reojo, dando un respingo por toda respuesta mientras imitaba el gesto de alguien que escribe con una libreta con sus manos. Esto hizo que el rostro de Zack se iluminara de repente:

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó volteándose para revisar la mesita que tenía al lado con torpeza—. ¡El señor Jumin me dijo que había dejado un cuaderno para que pudieras comunicarte cuando despertaras! Ahm... ¿creo que es este? ¿Y en donde diablos ha puesto el bolígrafo? Agh...

La joven esbozó una sonrisa tenue cuando finalmente tuvo en sus manos los instrumentos que le permitirían expresarse nuevamente. Frunció el ceño apenas notó que los sedantes le impedían escribir con la prolijidad que acostumbraba. Bueno... algo tendría que sacrificar en pos de no perder el voto en lo que concernía a los asuntos de Avalancha.

Zack tomó la nota que ella le entregó entre sus manos, leyéndola en voz alta:

 _«_ _—¿No peleaste con Aerith?_ _»_ —Hizo una pausa, confundido—: ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

 _«_ _—En la fuente, dentro del templo. No quisiste decirme lo que pasó. —_ Rezaba la nota _—. ¿Seguro que ella no se fue a causa de eso y le estás echando la culpa a Cloud?_ _»_

Zack dio un respingo, visiblemente ofendido:

—Estás loca si crees que voy a caer en tus trampas como antes. —La observó parpadear de forma inocente y eso lo hizo fastidiarse todavía más—. ¿Cómo voy a inventar una cosa así? Sabes que jamás lo haría, sólo estás tirando verde para recoger maduro.

 _«_ _—¿Recoger... qué?_ _»_ _—_ La nota parecía más bien un garabato.

—¡Es un dicho popular! —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Significa que quieres enterarte de lo que pasó y usas esa excusa para que lo escupa; ¡eso significa!

 _«_ _—Estás paranoico, idiota. —_ Subrayó la última palabra _—. Sólo me preocupo por ella. Es más fácil el asimilar que te hayas comportado como el mismo majadero de siempre, a que Cloud sea un clon... perdona._ _»_

—Oye, no te disculpes. —Se sintió un poco culpable ante su fuerte reacción—. Pero no. Al contrario... ella estaba muy feliz después de esa discusión.

 _«_ _—¿Feliz? Pero tú no lo estabas._ _»_

—Sad, no quiero hablar de eso. —Le empujó el cuaderno con una mano—. Hay cosas más importantes de las que-

La libreta se le pegó al rostro y no lo dejó continuar la frase. Quiso apartarla de nuevo pero la mirada compasiva que la rebelde le dirigía lo hizo vacilar:

—Hablar de esto no va a cambiar lo que pasó... —Tomó las notas y las ojeó con un largo suspiro:

 _«_ _—Quiero saber por qué estabas triste. Me importa. Quiero ayudar._ _»_

—Sadie... —Le dirigió una mirada suplicante—. Mírate. Estás tirada en una cama con la garganta cortada en dos... —Apoyó el rostro en sus manos—: ¿Qué diablos te importan los líos amorosos del sujeto que... que no pudo evitar que esto te pasara? —Sintió que su escucha le daba varios golpecitos con la libreta en la cabeza y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Aerith está enamorada de Cloud, eso es todo. —Desvió la mirada a un lado, frunciendo el ceño sin apercibirse de ello—. Fue una estupidez esperar que... que un monstruo como yo-

El cuaderno le tocó el antebrazo y lo tomó sin atreverse a mirarla:

 _«_ _—Entiendo tu dolor. Puedes quejarte si eso te hace sentir mejor._ _»_

—Diablos, Sad. —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda mientras se sentaba al revés en la silla; apoyando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo—. Soy un estúpido... debería estar furioso pero sólo estoy preocupado de lo que estará pensando ella de Cloud ahora. Él la atacó... es un monstruo como yo y... eso debe haberle roto el corazón.

 _«_ _—Si lo ama lo entenderá._ _»_

—Demonios ¿es qué no estás escuchando? —Zack contuvo el impulso de arrojarle el bendito cuaderno por la ventana—. ¡Partió su vara en dos y la apaleó con ella! ¡¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?!

 _«_ _—Aerith estuvo presente al igual que tú. —_ Rezaba la siguiente nota _—. Ella oyó como Sephiroth lo comandaba, ¿o no? Le das muy poco crédito. Ae es muy perceptiva y apuesto a que no lo culpa por lo que pasó._ _»_

—¿Y por qué demonios se largó sola con Nanaki entonces?

 _«_ _—Para no obligarlo a tener que cargar con la culpa de dañarla sin querer otra vez._ _»_

—Sadie... —Volteó a verla, mientras le devolvía la libreta—. ¿De veras crees eso?

 _«_ _—La conozco. Debe haber algo importante en la tierra de sus ancestros que quiere proteger. Algo de lo que Jenova no debe apoderarse... y seguramente sepa que con Cloud o tú alrededor las cosas podrían salir mal otra vez._ _»_

—Hmm... no había pensado en el asunto de esa manera.

 _«_ _—No me extraña._ —Sonrió al ver la mueca que Zack hizo al leer el inicio de la nota _—. Te cuesta confiar en los demás. Aerith es tan o quizá más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. El que haya partido sola significa que no quiere ponerlos en peligro; que todavía los aprecia a ambos._ _»_

—Sí... —Apretó los labios en una línea, mientras la observaba sujetar el bolígrafo con sus manos temblorosas—. Eso me hace sentir mejor de alguna manera... aunque opino que no deberíamos dejarla ir sola. ¿Qué tal si uno de esos clones da con ella y... —Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente a la herida que recorría el cuello de su camarada—. No quiero que le hagan daño.

 _«_ _—Yo tampoco. Pero me parece un peligro que ustedes dos vayan allá._ _»_

—Cloud va a ir de todos modos.

 _«_ _—¡¿Por qué?!_ _»_

—Él no quería hacerlo. Y le dije que estaba bien, que lo mejor era que se apartara de todo esto. Está inseguro y asustado y... lo entiendo. Me sentí de la misma forma y seguiría así de no ser por la visita a casa de mis padres. Pero... Tifa y Barret se vieron con él un rato después y... pues lo convencieron de acompañarlos a buscarla mañana por la tarde; cuando salga el próximo ferry del puerto.

 _«_ _—Eso es una locura._ _»_

—Se los dije... pero me salieron con la misma mierda que a él. —Frunció el ceño—. Le dijeron que era un cobarde y que tenía que dominarse a sí mismo. Que no podía dejarse caer cuando Aerith más lo necesitaba.

 _«_ _—Barret y Tifa son así... ambos son de ese tipo de gente que piensa que la fuerza viene de ignorar los sentimientos y seguir adelante. ¿No les dijiste que era... un clon?._ _»_

—¿Cómo iba a decírselos? Lo último que Cloud necesita es que lo empiecen a tratar como Aerith lo hizo conmigo. —Bajó la voz cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación—. Además tampoco estamos cien por ciento seguros de que las cosas sean así.

 _«_ _—Zack... los humanos no pueden ser controlados por Jenova, lo sabes._ _»_

—Sí, sí... ¿pero qué pasa si la intoxicación con mako es la responsable de todo eso? —Apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano, con la mirada fija en un punto invisible del cuarto—. Hojo experimentó con nosotros de formas muy retorcidas. Si usó células de Jenova en él es probable que se comporte como un clon sin siquiera ser uno.

 _«_ _—Me sorprende esa deducción. —_ Sadie garabateó sus palabras a causa de la emoción que le causaba el enterarse de un dato como ese _—. Cuando aún tenía la apariencia de Angeal, el enemigo mencionó que el hijo de Jenova estaba en el cráter del norte. ¿No dijiste que Sephiroth se llamó a sí mismo el heredero de esa criatura durante el incidente de Nibelheim?_ _»_

—Sí. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

 _«_ _—Es obvio que el tipo que nos atacó en el templo no era el verdadero Sephiroth._ —Las últimas palabras estaban subrayadas con fuerza _—. Los clones pueden alterar su apariencia cuando ella los controla. ¿Acaso cambió la apariencia de Cloud durante su posesión?_ _»_

Zack se quedó viendo la hoja con el ceño fruncido. —No, no lo hizo. ¿Crees que eso sea una prueba de que es el verdadero?

 _«_ _—Quizá. Todavía nos falta mucha información, pero tu teoría de que las células Jenova pueden ser las responsables de su pérdida de voluntad es muy fuerte. El hecho de que él no haya alterado su apariencia es un punto igual de potente en su defensa._ _»_

—Vaya... —Zack inspiró hondo, sonriendo débilmente sin apartar sus ojos del papel—. Eso sería algo increíble... —Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella—. ¿Estaría bien si le cuento esto a él en secreto? Apuesto a que lo ayudaría a no sentirse tan desanimado.

Sadie asintió con la cabeza a la vez que le entregaba el cuaderno con su respuesta:

 _«_ _—Adelante. Si estamos bien acerca del hecho de que Jenova se aprovecha de quienes están pasando por un mal momento... decirle algo positivo podría hacer que se quedara en Cloud-landia por un tiempo más._ _»_

Zack sonrió al leer la última frase, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con alivio evidente:

—No sé como puedes hacer para usar la cabeza con todas las drogas que te dieron, _Sadie-lady._ Pero me alegro de tener tu cerebro de nuestro lado todavía.

La mujer hizo una mueca al oír el apodo ridículo que tanto le fastidiaba y se estiró para volver a tomar el cuaderno. Su expresión se fue suavizando a medida que anotaba sus pensamientos sobre el papel; Zack arqueó las cejas al ver que había escrito mucho más de lo que hiciera con anterioridad:

 _«_ _—Tienes que convencerlo de quedarse atrás. Aún si es el verdadero podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera y no quiero que eso pase. Sé que no lo conozco muy bien pero... parece un buen hombre._ _»_

—Sí, le diré que no vaya. Eso tenlo por seguro... No sé que efecto puedan tener mis consejos en él ya que... bueno, no le caigo muy simpático y... y pues creo que está molesto conmigo por no haberlo detenido cuando sucedió lo de Aerith.

Zack apretó los labios en una línea mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza. Sadie le pidió el bolígrafo con un gesto y se lo entregó con torpeza, casi dejándolo caer al suelo a causa de los nervios que lo traicionaban.

 _«_ _—Ánimo. —_ Escribió con letras mayúsculas en el inicio de una nueva página _—. Tú le caes bien a cualquiera. Cloud lo vería si no estuviera tan estresado, dale tiempo._ _»_

—Ah... sí. —Asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire, enfocando sus ojos (que brillaban de una forma peculiar a la luz de las lámparas de baja tensión que los rodeaban), en los de Sadie—: Oye... ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Duele menos?

 _«_ _—No siento dolor._ —La nota delataba que empezaba a cansarse, dado que las letras se veían más claras a causa de la falta de presión de su trazo al escribirlas _—. Es como si no tuviera garganta o algo así... espero que los sedantes duren un rato más. No quiero que eso cambie hasta que recupere un poco las fuerzas._ _»_

—No te preocupes. —Frunció el ceño a causa de la ansiedad que lo inundó al pensar en que quizá su compañera no tendría todo el cuidado médico que merecía. Eran fugitivos después de todo—. No te faltará nada, lo prometo. Pasarás esto como si fuera una mala gripe y nada más.

 _«_ _—Gracias, Zack._ —Se tomó un buen tiempo en escribir el resto _—. Jamás creí que terminaríamos así... ¿recuerdas la última vez que estuve en un hospital?_ _»_

—Ajá... —asintió, sonriendo de forma cariñosa mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Los robots asesinos de Shinra, ¿eh? —Bajó la mirada mientras la lluvia parecía intensificar su caída en el exterior de la cabaña—: Luego de que Angeal murió... pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste aquella vez... —La miró de reojo—. Acerca de la razón por la que quería ser un héroe.

Sadie abrió un palmo la boca, tomada por sorpresa al notar que estaban pensando en la misma cosa. Se limitó a asentir sin escribir nada más. Zack hizo una mueca, tomando su silencio como una señal de que debía ser más específico con lo que trataba de decir.

—Dijiste que no se trataba de matar enemigos sino de... otra cosa. —Extendió una mano y la colocó detrás de la nuca de su escucha (quien casi da un salto ante el gesto inesperado) apoyando sus dedos en torno a su cabello despeinado mientras le giraba el rostro hacia el suyo—. Lo descubrí. No importa si lo hice como un estúpido clon y tuve que morir para ello; de todas maneras lo conseguí. Ya sé cual es mi razón.

Sadie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, gesticulando un _"¿Cuál?"_ con sus labios mudos. Zack frunció el ceño con determinación, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y golpeándola con más fuerza de la necesaria a causa de los nervios:

—Ustedes lo son. Tú, Cloud... Aerith, mis padres... —Cerró los ojos con un suspiro—. Voy a asegurarme de que tengan un futuro brillante; aunque me cueste la vida, ¿queda claro?

La joven negó violentamente con la cabeza, estirando las manos para tomar su cuaderno. Pero Zack no soltó el agarre que tenía y asintió sin apartar su frente de la suya:

—Ese es mi destino. Ojalá pueda regresar pero... si no lo hago... —Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear—. Si no lo hago vas a seguir respirando. Lo harás por los dos, Sad. Cómo lo hiciste durante cuatro años, como lo haces ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sadie lo miró con el rostro pálido a causa de la consternación que le provocaba imaginarse un mundo sin él. No pudo evitar que una lágrima tibia le rodara por encima de una de las mejillas mientras asentía débilmente.

—Eso es. —Zack sonrió de forma sincera, limpiándole el rostro con la mano libre sin apartarse de ella—. Eres fuerte. Puedes y debes seguir adelante ¿me oyes? Necesitas quedarte aquí para ayudar a otros a encontrar sus razones, a encontrar sus _porqués..._

Ella asintió y sujetó el cuaderno que él le extendió, sollozando en silencio mientras plasmaba sus dudas en el papel que algunas lágrimas empezaban a manchar:

 _«_ _—¿A dónde irás?_ _»_

Zack se quedó viendo la hoja mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, demoró un rato en responder y cuando lo hizo su voz fue casi un susurro:

—Nadie puede obligarme a dañar a aquellos que juré proteger. No me importa si me tienen enredado en un montón de hilos como una marioneta... —Frunció el ceño—. Voy a cortarlos y a mandar a ese tal Jenova al mismo infierno del que se escapó.

 _«_ _—¿Vas a ir por Aerith?_ _»_ _—_ La nota era casi ilegible. Sadie se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro para evitar que su llanto siguiera arruinando el cuaderno.

—Sí... —musitó con la mirada fija en los troncos pulidos que decoraban el techo—. Y después al cráter del norte. Debo ver a Sephiroth antes de que Cloud lo haga y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Un relámpago partió el cielo y Sadie se sobresaltó por el sonido. Zack le palmeó el hombro distraídamente mientras retomaba la palabra:

—Sé que él está igual de jodido que todos nosotros. Seph... fue muy amable conmigo en mis años de recluta y... no se merece el perderse en toda esta porquería como si su vida jamás hubiera valido nada. —Asintió para sí mismo—. Todavía tiene a quien lo recuerde. Aún cuenta con uno de los pocos amigos que tuvo. Y es uno que no piensa dejarlo atrás.

 _"Confío en ti"_ era lo único que la nota final de Sadie decía. Se había quedado dormida mientras escribía. Zack dejó el cuaderno a un lado y la estrechó en silencio entre sus brazos. Deseando con todo su corazón que se recuperara y siguiera adelante con la vida que merecía.

Aún si no era con él. Todavía más si tenía que hacerlo sola.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya había amanecido y la lluvia se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente lo invadió una jaqueca odiosa (posiblemente a causa de la mala posición de su cuello durante sus horas de sueño).

Se retiró de la habitación después de asegurarse de que Sadie continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sólo para encontrarse con la mirada angustiada de Cissnei, la que se empecinaba en buscar la suya con insistencia. Pensó que su expresión se debía al estado de su amiga; mas no tardó en enterarse de la verdadera causa de su inquietud:

—¿Cómo está ella, Zack?

—Mejor de lo que debería —dijo con la voz cansada—. Le tomará un buen tiempo recuperarse pero... lo hará.

—Al fin una buena noticia...

—Sí... hemos tenido una racha horrible. Es una suerte que las cosas cambien para bien por un día o dos.

—No sé si de verdad hayan cambiado... —Cissnei se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kunsel y yo nos despertamos hace un rato y... —Apretó los labios—. No podemos encontrar a los de Avalancha.

—¿Qué...?

—Parece que Cloud y el resto se marcharon anoche rumbo al continente del norte sin decirnos nada.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto! ¡Gracias por el tiempo empleado!**


	34. Volveré cuando todo termine

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Estamos a sólo tres capítulos del gran final! Escribir las líneas que siguen me ha resultado de lo más emotivo (por asuntos de los que se enterarán en esta parte del relato) y me he esforzado en trabajar duro en ellas, aún cuando mi salud me lleva la contraria cada vez que puede, ja ja.

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 34****

 ** **"Volveré cuando todo termine"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¿Llevas las materias de reflejo contigo? —preguntó Cissnei mientras se ocupaba de cargar las mochilas que se llevarían en el viaje rumbo al continente del norte.

—Ajá —respondió Kunsel, revisando su billetera para comprobar que los boletos del ferry todavía se encontraran en su interior—. ¿En dónde está Zack?

—Despidiéndose. —Sus ojos se movieron de forma inconsciente al exterior de la cabaña—. Dale unos minutos más...

Sadie se había levantado (a pesar de las quejas de sus compañeros) y había salido de la habitación con la ayuda de Priscilla; la nieta del señor Jumin. La jovencita se sujetaba de su brazo para impedirle que perdiera el equilibrio al caminar, y la paciente agradeció el gesto; aún cuando se le hizo un poco vergonzoso.

—De verdad lamento dejarte atrás... —Zack torció los labios mientras recargaba el peso de su equipaje sobre uno de los hombros—. Pero debí hacerlo cuando estábamos en Gongaga. En el tren quise decirte... antes de que esos sujetos nos atacaran... —Se rascó la nuca, inquieto ante el hecho de que la adolescente que los acompañaba parecía disfrutar la conversación.

—Oye, niña. —Zack frunció el ceño—. ¿Nos puedes dejar hablar en privado?

—¡Ah! ¿P, por qué? —Hizo un mohín—. ¡Si no estoy molestando a nadie!

—Eso no lo decides tú, renacuajo.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Sadie los apartó con un suspiro. Sin saber cual de los dos se comportaba con menos madurez. Le indicó a la chiquilla que se retirara con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ah... ¡de acuerdo! —Priscilla se alejó arrastrando los pasos, sin dejar de dirigirles varias miradas furtivas a medida que crecía la distancia entre ella y la joven pareja que tanta curiosidad le inspiraba.

—Pequeña mocosa chismosa... —murmuró Zack entre dientes, para sonreír al ver que Sadie meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Era evidente que le avergonzaba que se pusiera a pelear con una niña, pero el enfado de su camarada lo tenía sin cuidado; había cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

—No importa, no importa. —La sujetó de una mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, la sonrisa todavía le brillaba en el rostro al continuar—. Lo que estábamos hablando en el tren. Antes de que nos atacaran esos tipejos raros que arrojaban puertas por los aires... ¿lo recuerdas?

Sadie parpadeó lentamente, negando con la cabeza tras intentar recuperar los recuerdos de ese momento. Zack suspiró al recibir la negativa:

—Bueno... no te culpo. Te dieron unos cuantos mamporros un rato después de eso; así que era de esperarse que no te acordaras...

La mujer sacó su libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, garabateando un _"¿Era importante?"_ que le enseñó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Pues sí, bastante.

 _«_ _—Entonces sólo repítelo y deja de perder el tiempo. El ferry se va a ir sin ustedes._ _»_ —Le sonrió con malicia, señalando el mar.

—Pues... —Le soltó la mano, llevándose las suyas a los bolsillos—. Dije que no quería arrastrarte conmigo porque... eres tu propia persona y... no eres la herramienta de nadie.

Sadie asintió, escribiendo. _—Recuerdo eso; dijiste que debía tener mis propios sueños._

—Exacto. —Sonrió débilmente al encontrar que no había olvidado la conversación por completo—. Y tú respondiste que era una estupidez.

 _«_ _—Todavía lo creo._ —La mujer torció los labios mientras se señalaba la garganta, escribiendo _—: No tiene sentido esperar cosas mejores..._ _»_ —Con letras pequeñas y apretadas.

—Sad... —Zack sonrió con ganas, avanzando hasta ella para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros—. Si no puedes crear tus propios sueños... ¡entonces te daré los míos!

Ella no pronunció palabra, pero todo en su rostro parecía decir _"¿Qué?"_ , el ex-Soldado asintió con la cabeza. El tono de su voz acompañando lo animado de su actitud:

—Si es que regreso; recorreremos el mundo en un coche viejo. Ya sabes; ¡de esos que necesitan visitar el taller cada dos kilómetros! —Soltó una risa por lo bajo—. Conoceremos a muchas personas y le daremos una mano a quien lo necesite. ¡Comeremos los platos más extraños y nos tomaremos fotografías hasta que la apestosa cámara reviente!

Sadie se esforzó por contener la sonrisa, pero apretar los labios no tuvo el efecto deseado y esta acabó por escaparse de todos modos. Volvió la mirada a su cuaderno para escribir sus sentimientos, todavía sin poder dejar de reír:

 _«_ _—¿Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso?_ _»_

—Que pregunta más tonta. No peleamos tanto por nuestra libertad como para no disfrutarla al ganar, ¿verdad?

Libertad. Sadie se quedó viendo la nada al caer en la cuenta de algo que jamás se había detenido a pensar con anterioridad. Ninguno de los dos había sido verdaderamente libre. Ambos vivían desde siempre en pos de causas, heroísmos y sacrificios. El sólo hecho de fantasear con una vida sin fronteras; donde pudieran hacer semejantes tonterías... se le hacía tan ridículo como excitante.

—Tenemos que celebrar de alguna forma —continuó Zack, llevándose las manos a las caderas. Sus ojos se posaron en el sol de la tarde que se perdía lentamente bajo el abrazo del mar—. Y si no llego para la fiesta... —Entrecerró los ojos— ...entonces no temas empezar sin mí.

Los labios de Sadie se entreabrieron para pronunciar silenciosamente su nombre. Él volvió a tomar la palabra, con el rostro todavía fijo en el atardecer:

—Prometo que me esforzaré por llegar a tiempo pero... ya sabes como soy; me encanta hacerme esperar. —Tomó la libreta que ella le extendió desde sus espaldas y leyó un _"Regresa"_ que lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo intentaré, Sad. —Empezó a caminar en dirección al puerto, volviéndose sobre sí mismo para hacerle un nuevo pedido a la mujer que lo observaba con el rostro consternado por la pena—. ¿Puedo... contar contigo para algo más?

Ella asintió débilmente, haciendo lo mejor que podía por permanecer seria en un momento que le resultaba tan angustiante como pocos habían sabido serlo. El ex-Soldado le dirigió una última sonrisa, salpicada por los rayos de sol del ocaso:

—Pase lo que pase; cuida de Cloud.

* * *

—¡Nanaki! —Cloud se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del felino; el que yacía herido en la entrada de una curiosa cueva con forma de caracola—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—C, Cloud... —Nanaki dejó escapar un gruñido a causa del dolor que lo aquejó al tratar de ponerse de pie—. ¡Sephiroth...! ¡Nos encontró... y... nos atacó!

—Debió seguirlos... —murmuró Barret mientras sus ojos recorrían el misterioso paisaje de la Ciudad olvidada—: ¡Diablos! ¡Maldito hijo de un demonio! ¡Pensé que llegaríamos aquí antes de que él lo hiciera!

—¡Nanaki! —insistió Cloud, mientras le sujetaba la cabeza a su camarada—: ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Aerith?!

—Ella huyó. —Señaló la caracola con un débil movimiento de su pata delantera derecha—. Íbamos a entrar en ese lugar porque... —Arrugó el hocico ante una nueva punzada que le recorrió una de sus ancas amoratadas—. Porque allí podía invocar... a...

—¿A... qué? ¿Qué iba a invocar?

—Una magia capaz de detener a meteorito. Un conjuro de su gente que sólo puede ser oído en el interior de ese santuario.

—Estás bromeando... —Yuffie dio un paso adelante—. ¡¿Y Sephiroth fue tras ella?!

—S, sí... ¡Tienen... tienen que detenerlo! Yo... hice lo que pude pero... estoy tan cansado...

—Tranquilo. —Cloud levantó al animal en sus brazos y lo depositó en una suerte de camilla que Vincent había improvisado haciendo uso de algunas ramas y un trozo de su capa harapienta. Le acarició la frente con la yema de sus dedos antes de volver a hablar—: Vamos a hacer eso ahora, tú descansa.

Cloud elevó la mirada hacia sus compañeros para instruirlos:

—Tifa y Barret, vengan conmigo. Los demás; cuiden a Nanaki.

—¿Estás seguro? —La voz grave de Vincent apenas se dejó oír—. Podrían estar yendo rumbo a una trampa.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que prefiero que la mitad del grupo nos cuide la espalda. —Sonrió de lado, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que la suerte de Aerith le provocaba—. ¿Puedo contar contigo para liderar al equipo mientras no estamos?

—Claro que sí. —Asintió levemente—. Vayan por la chica. Aquí esperaremos.

—Gracias, Vincent. —Se giró hacia Barret—. ¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Vamos a respaldar a Aerith!

Se arrojaron hacia el interior de la cueva sin pensarlo dos veces. Bajando las eternas escaleras de cristal que parecían llegar al centro mismo del planeta. Al alcanzar la planta más baja divisaron a la florista; arrodillada frente a un altar que se elevaba en medio de las aguas cristalinas. Rezaba en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados a causa de la profunda relajación que el estado de trance le había otorgado.

—¡Aerith! —A Cloud no le importó quebrar la paz del recinto; se separó de sus amigos para lanzarse en plena carrera hacia aquella a quien tanto tenía para decirle—. ¡Aerith, Aerith! —La llamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Finalmente podría abrazarla. Ya nada los volvería a separar.

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese tipo?! —gruñó Barret sin dejar de mirar en todas las direcciones—: ¡Sephiroth podría estar escondido en cualquier lado!

Sephiroth. El nombre hizo que una de las cuerdas que Aerith tejía en el fondo de su mente zafara de entre sus manos; produciendo un sonido atroz que mutó en la risa ultraterrena de la enemiga... las carcajadas burlonas de Jenova se apropiaron de su trance y la hicieron volver en sí.

—¡No! —El grito se quedó en medio de su pecho al notar que Cloud acababa de ingresar al santuario. Había logrado perder a su atacante al introducirse en el sagrario de su gente; ya que Gaia le había confiado que en ese lugar Jenova no sería capaz de diferenciar su presencia de la del resto de los espíritus Cetra que se reunían en las aguas que la circundaban.

¡Pero!, ahora que Cloud estaba allí... con dos ojos humanos que podían divisarla... ¡todo su plan peligraba!

—¡Tienes que quedarte atrás! —le gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto, extendiendo una mano frente a ella. La materia que llevaba amarrada en el cabello (aquella que fuera obsequio de su madre), resbaló por encima de sus hombros y cayó en el fondo del agua sin que se llegara a apercibir de ello.

—¡Aerith! —Cloud se detuvo, con la sonrisa congelada a causa de la extraña reacción de su compañera—. Oye... —Apretó los labios— ...sé que pasó algo terrible en el templo. Yo... ¡lo siento mucho! Pero te juro que-

—Cloud —lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza de forma nerviosa—. Escúchame tú a mí; sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. No te guardo ningún rencor pero... ¡tienes que salir de aquí! —Se llevó una mano a los labios, tratando de no mostrarse tan angustiada como se sentía en realidad—. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es muy importante y... ¡tú no puedes estar aquí!

—Pero... ¡Sephiroth vino detrás de ti! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lado! —Miró los alrededores con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No podemos dejarte sola!

—No entiendes... —Giró sobre sí misma, con la mirada fija en el altar—. Si te quedas aquí tendrá que pasar algo terrible para que el mundo sea salvado. —Volvió a mirarlo, mientras sus ojos verdes temblaban de forma suplicante—: No quiero tener que perder mi futuro. Quiero... disfrutarlo contigo; Cloud.

—Ae... —El hombre parpadeó lentamente, tomado por sorpresa a causa de la declaración que acababa de oír—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo... dices eso? No entiendo...

—Si te acercas ahora... no podré estar contigo. Esa es la única verdad.

El rostro de Cloud se endureció. La frustración que lo invadía no parecía natural pero... ¿por qué no habría de sentirse así? Quería protegerla del mal que la rodeaba:

—No vine hasta el fin del mundo para abandonarte. —Avanzó con seguridad—. Tienes que dejarme las cosas a mí. Yo me ocuparé.

—Cloud, no. —Aerith retrocedió aún más, sintiendo que las voces de sus ancestros a su alrededor le pedían que se quedara allí. Que completara el conjuro... que se sacrificara por el planeta como habían hecho muchos de ellos milenios atrás.

—La corriente vital, Sephiroth... —El ex Soldado siguió avanzando con determinación—. Incluso Jenova, nada de eso tiene importancia para mí... —Frunció el ceño y sus ojos destellaron con un verdor fulminante, mientras sus pupilas se afilaban hasta casi desaparecer—. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos. Ese futuro... es lo único que deseo atesorar.

—N, no puedes tenerlo. —Aerith inspiró hondo, tomando la lanza que descansaba junto al altar—. No sí sigues acercándote así. Si me hubieras dejado sola... —Hizo un esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar. Tenía que ser valiente— ...podría haber invocado a sagrado sin tener que hacer ningún sacrificio. Las almas que nos rodean habrían transferido su energía al altar en unas horas y la materia estaría cargada otra vez.

—Materias... sagrado... —Se encogió de hombros, riendo de una forma burlona que no era común en él—. Esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, ven conmigo Aerith... olvida toda esta tontería de salvar al planeta. —Le extendió una mano, mientras llevaba la otra a la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Eso jamás! —La voz de Jenova se dejó oír en el fondo de su cabeza; le sugería que asesinara al hombre que se interponía entre sus nobles planes y ella. Que usara la sangre de esa marioneta para cargar la materia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aerith se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar mientras elevaba una mano al aire:

—¡No entiendes nada! ¡Jamás podría hacerle algo así a Cloud...! ¡Tengo... que salvar el mundo para que él pueda continuar siendo parte de él! —El agua a su alrededor se levantó para formar una barricada.

—¡Aerith! —Tifa se detuvo frente a la pared de agua—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Nos ha dejado fuera... —Barret sujetó a Tifa del hombro, haciéndola retroceder—. No vayas a tratar de pasar... hay algo extraño en esa marea.

Las almas de los Cetra se agitaban frente a ellos, arremolinándose con desesperación mientras esperaban su oportunidad de transportar la preciosa sangre al interior de sagrado.

—Estás cerca, puedo sentirte... pero ni aún así puedes controlarme como a él. No eres tan fuerte como crees, Jenova... —murmuró la florista mientras se abrazaba a su querida arma. Esa que su madre le había heredado y que la había salvado en repetidas ocasiones. Ahora entendía por qué lo había hecho... por qué no había vacilado en arrebatarle la vida a todos aquellos que habían puesto la suya en peligro: ella era una Cetra, la última de su raza. La elegida para llevar a cabo el acto que derrotaría al mal de una vez por todas.

Debía sobrevivir hasta que todo estuviera listo; tenía que hacerlo.

—Cloud... Marlene, mamá... —Tomó aire y su cabello empezó a elevarse levemente en el aire—: Nanaki, Tifa... Sadie... Zack. —Todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar—. Ahora debo irme... —Sonrió en medio de la luz y su voz se dejó oír de todas partes a la vez—: Volveré cuando todo termine.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —Cloud rugió con una voz inhumana que no pertenecía al planeta. Se arrojó sobre ella en el momento en el que la mujer giró la lanza en sus manos. Una mirada determinada en sus ojos acompañó a sus poderosas palabras finales:

—¡Nos vemos del otro lado, Jenova!

—¡DETENTE! ¡INMUNDA CRIATURA TERREST-

Su enemiga no logró terminar la frase. Aerith se apuñaló a sí misma en el estómago con su propia lanza.

—¡AERITH...! —Tifa se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Impotente al ver como la figura de su mejor amiga se desplomaba del otro lado de la cortina de agua.

—¡¿Q, qué... qué mierda ha hecho?! —Barret jadeó—. ¡¿P, por qué?!

Jenova estaba igual de desconcertada ante la decisión de la víctima. Le pisó la herida con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de dolor:

—¡¿Por qué no me acuchillaste a mí, estúpida?!

—Eso... —La voz de Aerith ya no era más que un susurro débil y agudo, pero la sonrisa tranquila que adornaba su rostro se mantenía allí a pesar de la penuria que vivía—. Habría... mancillado... la sangre ofrecida... —Tosió—. La sangre ofrecida a sagrado... —Apretó las manos, luchando contra el dolor que la invadía— ...no puede venir de algo tan sucio como... un asesinato.

—Asquerosa tramposa. —Jenova arrancó la Buster Sword de su espalda—. ¡Me gustaría decapitarte! ¡Borrar esa odiosa expresión de triunfo de tu fea cara de mono! —Escupió a un lado, demostrando por primera vez todo el desprecio que sentía hacia esa raza en especial—. Pero sería demasiado fácil... Te irías de vuelta a tu maldito planeta sin haber pagado por tu insolencia como se debe... —Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa, sujetándola de la chaqueta para acercarla a su rostro—: Te cortaré en trocitos mientras aún no te mueres. Experimentarás tanto dolor como me sea posible infligirte, sufrirás y gritarás hasta que te desangres en medio de un mar de agonía.

—Y ni aún así ganarás. —Volvió a toser mientras se aferraba al altar. Sus ojos se fijaron en el fondo del agua; donde su sangre empezaba a moverse rumbo a la materia que yacía sobre un pequeño pozo de luz—. Cloud volverá a recordar quien es... y perderás a tu mejor peón. Ya se terminaron tus días de gloria, calamidad.

—Cállate... —Elevó la espada por encima de la mujer, gruñendo al notar que los brazos del cuerpo que ocupaba empezaban a temblar violentamente... Cloud estaba volviendo en sí—. ¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Y él jamás se perdonará lo que hizo! ¡No hay manera de que vuelva a ser el mismo después de algo así!

—Yo... confío en él. Cloud... nos salvará a todos, ya verás. —Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y las voces de sus ancestros a hacerse cada vez más claras. No faltaba mucho para que pasara al otro lado—. Ya está hecho... no queda nada más.

—¡AGH! ¡BASTARDA! —Jenova arremetió contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero el filo de la espada jamás llegó a tocar a su víctima. Se detuvo firmemente a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros del rostro dormido de Aerith.

—¡Por todas las estrellas del firmamento...! —La criatura dio un respingo—. ¡Justo ahora decides despertar...! —Y sin decir más abandonó el cuerpo de su portador, el que cayó de espaldas sobre el agua al mismo tiempo que la barrera que los rodeaba se desvanecía.

—¡Aerith! ¡Aerith! —Tifa se lanzó hacia el altar, luchando por atravesar el líquido que ralentizaba sus movimientos—. ¡No puede ser... no! —La sujetó entre sus brazos sintiendo que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto, pues el cuerpo que cargaba estaba tan frío como el hielo.

Barret le apuntó a Cloud con la metralleta que llevaba incrustada en su brazo:

—¡¿Estás despierto, idiota?!

—Yo... —Cloud se sentó, negando con la cabeza—. No sé que me pasó.

—Fue un maldito error que vinieras ¡UN ASQUEROSO, MALDITO ERROR! —Hizo chirriar los dientes mientras giraba el rostro con violencia hacia el altar—. ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS CAUSADO... MALDICIÓN, CLOUD!

—¿Qué...? —El hombre se puso de pie con bastante dificultad, ya que resbaló varias veces en el agua a causa de la sorpresa. Lo último que podía recordar era el estar pidiéndole a Aerith que le permitiera protegerla una vez más; que no se arriesgara a-

—Oh... por Dios... —Se detuvo en seco ante la escena que veía frente a sus ojos.

Aerith.

Aerith estaba muerta. Su cuerpo sin vida pendía sobre los brazos de Tifa como si se tratara de un títere con los hilos cortados. Se había perdido todo el color de sus mejillas, excepto por el de la sangre que las manchaba de carmesí.

—¡A... Aerith! —Se arrojó a los tumbos hacia lo que era su peor pesadilla. Esa tan terrible que ni su inconsciente se atrevía a reproducir—. ¡No, no, no! —Se la arrebató a Tifa para sacudirla con una mezcla de rabia y dolor—: ¡NO, AERITH! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!

—¡Cloud! —Tifa lo sujetó por una muñeca, llorando tan fuerte como él—: ¡Está muerta...! ¡Ya no... no hay nada que hacer! —Su voz se volvió aguda y ronca al agregar—: ¡Se terminó!

El ex-Soldado se la quedó viendo por unos instantes; incrédulo ante lo que oía salir de entre sus labios. Apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula se quejó con un fuerte chasquido que le hizo temblar el rostro. Aerith ya no diría nada más. Ya no reiría, no lloraría, o se enojaría. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¡¿Cómo lo iba a solucionar?!

—¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —Se volvió hacia el rostro de su amada; la que hace varios minutos había dejado de respirar. Le ardían los ojos que no se despegaban de la herida por donde había escapado su vida, y sus dedos hormigueaban a causa de la presión con la que sujetaba su cuerpo—: ¿Q, q, quién... quién... f, fue? —Soltó un grito poderoso—: ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Tifa no contestó, los restos de su amiga tenían toda su atención y no podía hacer más que sufrir su agonía en silencio. Barret se acercó, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Cloud. Su voz sonó grave al responder:

—Ha sido ella misma.

—¿Q, qué?

—Se quitó su vida para ofrecerla como sacrificio. —Su mirada se endureció al posarse en la herida que surcaba el abdomen de la chica—. Si no hubiéramos llegado tan pronto... ella habría podido cargar la materia que contrarrestara a meteorito de otra manera, pero... —Tomó aire—. Jenova te controló otra vez y...

—Yo... ¿la obligué a hacer esto? —Cloud se arrancó los guantes y le sujetó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, ansioso por encontrar un calor que ya no volvería a sentir—: ¡¿Lo hizo por mi culpa?! —Aguantó un sollozo tras no recibir respuesta alguna—. ¡Barret! ¡Dime!

—¡Pues claro que sí, maldita sea! —El rebelde escupió las palabras—. ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! ¡Fuiste tú el que la llevó a actuar de esta manera! ¡Tú y... tu maldita alma traicionera!

—Barret ¡por favor! —Tifa se limpió las lágrimas, sin que eso tuviera efecto alguno en calmar el dolor que abatía su corazón—. No le digas eso él-

—Cállate. —Cloud se incorporó y sus piernas temblaron a causa de la ansiedad que lo conmovía de pies a cabeza—. ¡Todos ustedes, cierren la boca! —Retrocedió varios pasos, con la mirada fija en la sangre que empezaba a dispersarse en el agua. Todo a su alrededor parecía apagarse a medida que lo hacían sus propias ganas de vivir:

—Esto no es mi culpa... ¡Sephiroth lo hizo! ¡Él... la acorraló! ¡La hizo venir a este lugar! —Su voz hizo eco en las paredes del recinto—. ¡Voy a encontrarlo! ¡Voy a vengarme! ¡VOY... A BORRARLO DE ESTE MUNDO!

—¡Cloud! —Tifa sollozó, señalando el cuerpo inerte que yacía junto a ella—. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso jamás la traerá de vuelta?!

—No apuestes tu vida en ello, Tifa. —Subió las escaleras a los tumbos, tropezando varias veces mientras hablaba casi para sí mismo—: ¡Voy a... a traerla! ¡Voy a... a verla otra vez! ¡Lo... lo juro!

* * *

Zack, Cissnei y Kunsel llegaron al bosque que rodeaba la Ciudad Olvidada esa misma noche.

Recibieron primero con horror y luego con incredulidad la noticia del sacrificio de la dulce Cetra, y estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar con los preparativos del improvisado funeral que realizaron para despedirse de sus restos mortales.

Zack sujetó el cuerpo y se encargó de dejarlo caer lentamente en las profundidades del estanque cristalino que rodeaba el santuario de la caracola. Su mirada estaba ausente, como si de verdad no estuviera presente para ayudar a aquella que había dado su vida por el planeta a pasar al otro lado.

Aerith se perdió en la oscuridad de las profundidades, uniéndose a su gente con una sonrisa pacífica que parecía haber quedado grabada en su rostro aún después de la muerte.

Zack se quedó de pie en el estanque por horas. Su mirada seguía fija en la superficie del agua aún cuando ya todos los presentes se habían marchado. La voz de Cissnei se dejó oír desde la orilla:

—Era... una mujer valiente.

—Lo era... —Se negó a mirarla. Estaba empapado y la nieve que empezaba a caer suavemente le cortaba los huesos con cada toque... pero no le importaba—. Y yo no llegué a tiempo para que lo siguiera siendo.

—No te culpes. —Cissnei rodeó el estanque—. Yo... ¿quieres que te cuente algo curioso?

—No estoy para curiosidades. —Volteó a verla sobre el hombro, con los ojos cansados.

—Es importante. —Le extendió la mano para que se acercara—. Pero debes salir del agua antes, si te quedas allí por más tiempo acabarán por tener que amputarte los dedos de los pies.

—No tendría demasiada importancia. —Se encogió de hombros, pero sin que eso le impidiera seguirla al borde del estanque. Se sentó a su lado en una roca que descansaba junto a la entrada de la cueva.

—Dame tus botas, Soldado. —Revisó su bolso y extrajo un par de calcetines del interior—. Debes ponerte algo seco. Ahora. —Se lo quedó viendo con las cejas arqueadas, a la espera de que su orden fuera acatada.

Zack dio un respingo mientras empezaba a aflojar los cordones de sus botas (lo que le provocó un ardor casi insoportable en la punta de los dedos helados):

—Anda, aquí tienes. —Tomó las medias y se cubrió los pies con desgano—. ¿Contenta?

—Yo también me sentí como tú... —murmuró la mujer Turco—. Cuando te emboscaron en Midgar, Reno y yo recibimos la orden de ir a apoyarte.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Quién les ordenó eso?

—Tseng lo hizo. —Apoyó el rostro sobre sus palmas, con la mirada fija en el lago que tenía enfrente.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —Frunció el ceño—. No entiendo... Shinra fue quien nos perseguía.

—Los Turcos trabajamos para Shinra... —Lo miró de forma profunda, como si ocultara una verdad inexplicable detrás de sus palabras—. Pero no somos sus esclavos. No le pertenecemos a nadie.

—Cissnei...

—Tseng y yo nos criamos en el mismo orfanato. —Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, contemplando las nubes que se arremolinaban para formar la ventisca que empezaba a teñirlo todo de blanco—. Y nos prometimos llegar lejos cuando la gente de Shinra nos adoptó. Pero esa promesa estaba fundada en nuestro mutuo acuerdo de no dejarnos someter jamás.

—Y por eso decidieron ir por mí. —Sonrió sin quererlo—. Vaya... siempre supe que Tseng no era tan malo como le gustaba creer.

—Pero no llegamos a tiempo. —Soltó un suspiro al recordar la escena con la que se habían encontrado—. Tu cuerpo estaba despedazado en un charco de sangre. La lluvia... la lluvia te había salpicado de lodo y... fue un resultado tan inesperado como... desgarrador. —Volteó a verlo—. Jamás pensé que fueras a caer, Zack. Te creímos invencible.

—Bueno... —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizá yo sí lo sea. Fue el otro quien murió, no yo.

—¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?

—No es tranquilidad; es resignación. —Bajó la voz, sujetando sus propias manos para darles calor—. Si el verdadero Zack estuviera aquí... Aerith lo estaría también... —Dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros—. Él moría por los demás... y no al revés.

—Yo me sentí igual cuando te fuiste... —Cissnei le colocó una mano sobre las suyas, sonriendo compasivamente—. Pero... ¿ese hombre al que conoces tan bien... aquel que te heredó todo lo que eres... habría deseado que yo muriera en su lugar?

—Jamás.

—Entonces Aerith estaría satisfecha con lo que pasó. Con que tú estés aquí, en lugar de ella.

—Cissnei no-

—Ella tomó una decisión —lo cortó, decidida—. Y la admiro por tener el coraje de hacer algo tan desinteresado por el bienestar de unos pecadores de nuestra calaña... —Tomó aire, mirándolo con una fijeza que lo hizo sentirse desnudo—. Ahora debes continuar con tu parte de la batalla, Zack. Cloud se largó al famoso cráter en busca de Sephiroth... sabes lo que pasará si se encuentran.

—Sí...

—Tienes que rescatarlo o-

—O acabar con él, lo sé. —Frunció el ceño—. Es probable que el verdadero Sephiroth esté preso en ese sitio, y jamás permitiré que pague por las acciones de alguien más. Yo mejor que nadie sé que no se debe juzgar al original por los actos del clon. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y viceversa...

—¿Te has decidido acerca de su naturaleza?

—¿La de Sephiroth? Claro que s-

—No —lo interrumpió—. La de Cloud.

Silencio. Zack soltó un suspiro. —Todavía no... Sadie me dio unos puntos fuertes a favor de su condición humana pero... —Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras el rostro sin vida de Aerith se sumergía en el fondo de su mente una y otra vez—. ¡Después de esto! —Negó con violencia—. ¡No sé en que diablos pensar! Él... ¡¿Cómo diablos no ha podido evitarlo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Zack... —Apretó los labios antes de asentir débilmente con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco sé que pensar pero... —Lo miró de reojo—. Apuesto a que te enterarás cuando llegues ahí. La única manera de hallar las respuestas es saliendo a buscarlas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no pierdas más el tiempo. —Revisó su bolso otra vez—. Kunsel tomó esto mientras inspeccionaba el recinto donde... donde Aerith hizo su última parada. —Le extendió la materia blanca—. Esta es sagrado; la magia por la que ella dio su vida. Estaba enterrada en el fondo del manantial subterráneo y... parece que el resto de Avalancha se olvidó de su existencia a causa de la tragedia que siguió a su uso.

—¿Kunsel les dijo que la tenía consigo? —Sus ojos se posaron en la piedra que brillaba con un tenue resplandor verdoso; la reconoció como el adorno que Aerith siempre colocaba en medio del lazo con el que amarraba su cabello, y ese recuerdo le estrujó el corazón.

—Sí. Pero no creen que ella haya conseguido terminar de formular el conjuro. —Sacudió la canica entre sus dedos—. Está inactiva, ¿ves? Es una lástima... todavía le falta algo más para funcionar y nadie puede decir con seguridad qué es.

Zack tomó la materia entre sus manos, sintiendo una tibieza sobre su superficie que a Cissnei evidentemente se le había pasado por alto. Frunció el ceño cuando una idea que no pretendía compartir cruzó su mente como un relámpago:

—Entonces... ¿dices que a lo mejor deba llevármela conmigo?

—Sí. Pero márchate sin que los demás se enteren. No creo que estén de acuerdo en que te la lleves así como así.

—¿Confías en mí a pesar de que...?

—¿De qué seas un clon? —Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios—. Cuando te conocí ya habías pasado por el bisturí de Soldado. Que yo sepa hace mucho que dejaste de ser un ser humano común y corriente.

—Cissnei. —Sonrió a su vez, tomando su equipaje y escondiendo la materia en su interior—. ¿Le dirás a Kunsel que no se moleste por haberme ido sin despedirme de él? —Se puso de pie, con una sonrisa apagada.

—¿Desde cuando me he convertido en tu asistente personal, Zack?

—Es lo que hacen los amigos.

—Hmm, amigos... —Se incorporó mientras ajustaba los guantes de cuero que cubrían sus manos—. Eso me suena a problemas.

—¿Problemas? —Le empujó el hombro de forma juguetona—. ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!

—Apuesto a que vas a pedirme otra cosa. Ya es suficiente trabajo evitar que Kunsel salga a buscarte tras enterarse de tu heroica fuga.

—Pues... —suspiró, esta vez sonriendo de forma más genuina—. Sí, la verdad. Hay algo más todavía.

—¿Debo tomar nota?

—¡Oh! ¡N, no! —Se rascó la nuca—. Es una cosa más bien... más bien tonta. Pero... muy importante a la vez.

—Adelante. —Sus labios se arquearon de forma amable—. Lo que necesites.

—¿Puedes... llevar a Sadie a... a-

—¿A casa de tus padres?

—¡Ah! —Se sobresaltó y retrocedió varios pasos por instinto—: ¿C, Cómo sabías lo que iba a decir?

—Te conozco. —Le guiñó un ojo—. No es tan difícil saber como terminar tus frases.

—Hmm... —Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero... tienes que decirles la verdad en cuanto los veas.

—¿Qué... verdad? —Parpadeó de forma ingenua—. No sé de que estás hablando.

—Vamos... tengo que irme y no tengo tiempo para que juegues así conmigo... —Se balanceó en un intento de conservar el calor. Empezaba a hacer cada vez más frío y no podía creer que la mujer Turco ni siquiera temblara un poco—. Quiero que les digas a mis padres que jamás fuiste mi novia.

—¡Ah! pero... ¿eso no me haría quedar muy mal con ellos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que pensarían que les mentí por años...

Zack dio un respingo:

—Y es exactamente lo que hiciste, Cissnei. De donde yo vengo uno da la cara y se hace cargo de sus mentiras.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen de nosotros? —Se llevó una mano al mentón, sonriendo de forma maliciosa—. ¿Acaso ya les contaste sobre tu... _accidente_ con la máquina de clonación? ¿O es que sólo a mí me toca ser sincera?

—Ah... —Hizo un mohín, negando con la cabeza de forma brusca—. ¡E, eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Lo que pasó conmigo es... mucho más grave que esa mentira tonta que te mandaste vaya a saber mi abuela porqué!

Cissnei le dio la espalda, sin dejar de sonreír:

—¿De verdad no sabes por qué lo hice? —Volteó para mirarlo sobre el hombro—. Vaya... de todos modos eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ambos hemos cambiado bastante. Apuesto a que te gusta otra chica ahora, ¿o no?

—Cissnei... —Hizo una mueca—. En serio no tengo la menor idea acerca de lo que estás tratando de decir.

—Siempre tan distraído. —Se giró nuevamente hacia él—. No les diré que les mentí.

—¡Vamos, Cissnei! —Estaba listo para volver a quejarse otra vez, pero su compañera lo interrumpió con una sonrisa honesta:

—Sino que rompimos, que lo nuestro terminó... ¿qué tal?

—Sigue siendo una mentira.

—Pero al menos es una piadosa. Tanto para ellos como para... —Miró a su alrededor, atenta a cada sonido que pudiera llegar a sus oídos—. Escucho que alguien anda cerca... será mejor que te pongas en marcha.

—Sí... —asintió suavemente, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo apretado—. Gracias por todo Ciss, por lo pasado y lo presente. —Se apartó mientras le sujetaba los hombros con fuerza, divertido al notar la enorme diferencia de altura que había entre ambos—: Sé que la pondrás a salvo. No se la encomendaría a nadie más que a ti.

Cissnei retrocedió dos pasos, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Incapaz de sonreír por más que lo intentara. Odiaba tener que despedirse y lo sabía:

—Lo haré. Nadie le tocará un pelo a Sadie Darcy mientras yo esté allí para evitarlo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Ciss. —Le sonrió con ternura, alejándose de espaldas por sobre la nieve helada—. Siempre fuiste como un ángel guardián para mí.

—Un ángel guardián... —Se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche. Era un secreto para todos los demás, pero no para ella, que al único a quien deseaba proteger era a Zack.

Sin embargo, no era justo hacerlo si para ello debía impedirle que cumpliera con su más grande propósito. Él debía resolver el conflicto que su existencia le imponía en ese mundo... y ese problema a resolver; se llamaba Cloud Strife.

Tomó su teléfono móvil al sentirlo vibrar en el interior de su chaqueta. La sorpresa la invadió al leer el nombre del remitente:

—¿Reeve... Tuesti? —Hizo una mueca mientras aceptaba la llamada ¡¿Qué diablos quería el director de planeamiento urbano a las dos de la mañana?!

* * *

Amanecía cuando Zack llegó al pie de la montaña que descansaba detrás del pueblo de Icicle. Elevó la mirada para ver como las nubes anaranjadas se abrazaban al pico más alto del cráter del norte.

—Cloud, Sephiroth... —murmuró por debajo de la espesa bufanda que cubría su rostro—. Estamos a punto de reunirnos otra vez. —Tomó aire y la brisa helada pareció congelarle la voluntad. Temía empezar a caminar un sendero por el que quizá ya no pudiera regresar.

Pensó en todas las personas que dejaba atrás. Recordó los cálidos abrazos de su madre, la voz grave de Sadie, el silencio pacífico de su padre... el apoyo incondicional de Kunsel y Cissnei. Cosas de las que probablemente no pudiera volver a disfrutar una vez que iniciara el tortuoso camino que tenía por delante.

Retrocedió un paso, superado por el miedo que le inspiraba el ascender a lo más alto de la tierra. A un espacio liminal donde debería demostrar si estaba hecho para ser el héroe en el que siempre había querido convertirse.

Llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a un bolsillo del morral que cargaba sobre el hombro, y extrajo una fotografía arrugada que llevaba consigo desde hacía tiempo.

Le echó un vistazo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba sobre su semblante curtido por el frío:

Aerith abrazaba a Sadie por la cintura, con el rostro tan lleno de tierra como el de su amiga. Estaban en el jardín que su ex-novia mantenía en el exterior de su casa. Un hermoso plantío que parecía desafiar la oscuridad de Midgar con sus flores hechas de luz y oro puro.

Marlene, la pequeña hija adoptiva de Barret, se paraba de puntitas para salir en la fotografía, sujetándose del brazo de la señora Elmyra para no perder el equilibrio.

Zack acarició la fotografía con la yema de los dedos, inspirando hondo al observar la expresión de felicidad que iluminaba el rostro de Aerith en el papel. ¿Cuándo se habían torcido tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué el estúpido planeta había usado las frágiles manos de la Cetra para llevar a cabo un acto tan macabro?

Suspiró, y el aire tibio de sus pulmones empañó la foto, la que se apresuró en secar con el dorso de la manga antes darle un rápido beso y volverla a guardar en el interior de su chaqueta.

—Aerith... —murmuró mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en la cima del cráter—. Por favor... dame fuerzas para volver a casa otra vez.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio, gracias por estar del otro lado.**


	35. La batalla final

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 35****

 ** **"La batalla final"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

La ventisca azotaba su cuerpo de una forma salvaje. Cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba caminando, lo único cierto era que la luz de la mañana le había dado paso a una noche eterna que lo sumía todo en un silencio de tumba.

Las rodillas se le doblaban y los pulmones le ardían como su estuvieran a punto de hacerse trizas. Despedazados tanto por el cansancio como por el aire congelado que los azotaba sin piedad.

Una ráfaga lo hizo tambalearse y la que le seguía acabó por arrojarlo de bruces contra el suelo.

¿Moriría en ese lugar? Quizás era lo mejor... el llegar a lo alto de la montaña le aterraba, dado que debía enfrentar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Una que lo cambiaría todo, tanto para bien como para mal.

 _«_ _—Mi mente... —_ murmuró una voz que parecía ser suya al principio, pero que se convertía poco a poco en la de aquella que había abandonado el mundo de los vivos hacía tan poco tiempo _— ...invadida por el sueño y rechazando sus funciones corporales que ya no le solicitaban, iba a perderse en el abrazo de la corriente vital..._ _»_

—¿Aerith? —Se puso de pie para encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad más negra. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. La montaña... la nieve, todo.

 _«_ _—Mas yo le imploré a la gran noche y ella me escuchó. Apartó sus tinieblas de mi nombre y ahora soy impersonal._ _»_

—Eres tú... ¡de verdad eres tú! —Se giró en todas direcciones, esperando verla llegar—: ¡Viniste por mí! —Su sonrisa se aflojó al recordar que no era humano, y que el haber muerto significaba que jamás podría unirse a ella en la corriente vital. Una falta de emoción total le precedió a su voz al hablar—: Aunque... no son tan buenas noticias para mí, ¿eh? —Tomó aire—. Tengo... unas cuantas cosas que quiero hacer antes de venirme a vivir al limbo. ¿Podrías retrasar el vuelo por un rato más, Ae?.

 _«_ _—Ya no soy la Aerith que tú conociste_ —lo corrigió con suavidad _—. Sino una aptitud que tiene el espíritu del planeta para comunicarse y defenderse a través de la identidad de quien fue mi antiguo yo._ _»_

—Vaya... —Hizo una mueca—. Y yo pensando que tenerte ahí arriba podría hacer que me tuvieran un poco de lástima...

 _«_ _—¿Piedad? No estás muerto, Zack Fair._ —Dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo _—. Pero si dormido. Y en ese estado tanto la enemiga como la Cetra son capaces de comunicarse contigo._ _»_

—¡Ah! —Soltó un suspiro, aliviado ante la noticia—. La enemiga... ¿te refieres a Jenova?

 _«_ _—Sí. Ambas te hablamos en este estado._ _»_

—Pero... ¿no puedes dejarte ver? —Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de espiar en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba—. De verdad agradecería poder-

 _«_ _—¿Verme a mí? —_ Sonrió _—. Todavía no. Más adelante..._ _»_

—Ah... —Hizo un mohín—. De acuerdo. Al menos puedo oírte otra vez. Quiero... pues disculparme por-

 _«_ _—No hay tiempo para eso. —_ Su voz se debilitó _—. Jenova está muy cerca. Y necesito contarte algo._ _»_

—Soy todo oídos.

 _«_ _—Observa a tu alrededor —_ Las sombras se dispersaron y le permitieron ver un hermoso reino junto al mar. Donde la magia propulsaba máquinas poderosísimas que hacían más fáciles las vidas de los ciudadanos _—. Este era el reino de los Cetra._ _»_

—¿Qué... diablos? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, maravillado por la utopía que florecía frente a sus ojos—. ¡Pensé... que no eran más que gente de las cavernas!

 _«_ _—Claro que no. —_ Aerith le enseñó un palacio decorado con bellísimas caracolas de oro frente a él _—. La capital de nuestro reino se llamaba Atlántida. En la época de la que mi espíritu procede ya no recuerdan su nombre, y es por eso que se la ha bautizado como la Ciudad olvidada. Sin embargo poco tenía de olvido en esos tiempos. El nuestro era un imperio tan próspero como piadoso._ _»_

—Hasta que llegó Jenova, ¿eh?

 _«_ _—Correcto. Un meteorito cayó en el norte, despedazando la base de la plataforma continental sobre la que reposaba nuestra capital. Eso ocasionó un desastre de proporciones titánicas. Muchos de los nuestros se hundieron bajo las aguas para jamás regresar a pisar la tierra de los vivos._ _»_

—¿Jenova... llegó del espacio?

 _«_ _—Sí... —_ Aerith hizo una pausa, para luego poner frente a los ojos de Zack la zona de impacto del asteroide _—. Muchos de los nuestros se movieron al lugar para tomar muestras del impacto. Pero lo que encontraron los desconcertó._ _»_

El ex Soldado abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión mientras observaba como un montón de personas salían del interior del meteorito. Muchos de ellos lloraban de felicidad, otros se lanzaban en medio de las llamas para abrazar a los científicos sin dejar de proferir alaridos de triunfo.

 _«_ _—Los seres que el meteorito trajo consigo eran todos aquellos que habían fallecido. Los ancestros de los Cetra que todavía vivían. Los que supuestamente habían vuelto al centro del planeta. —_ La mujer le dio un soplido a las sombras y un nuevo juego de escenas apareció frente a ambos _—: Les dijeron que las voces del planeta mentían; que no había sido Gaia, sino una diosa a la que llamaban la Todopoderosa quien les recibía al morir. Y que ella les permitiría vivir para siempre si la alababan en lugar de al planeta._ _»_

Zack cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho:

—Imagino que la mayoría le creyó a sus parientes. Pero, ¿cómo... cómo los trajo Jenova de nuevo? ¿Se los... arrancó al planeta o algo así?

 _«_ _—Nunca fueron ellos en primer lugar._ _»_ _—_ Aerith le enseñó visiones sobre una guerra mundial que era diez veces más cruda que lo que Zack podía recordar haber visto durante sus días en Wutai.

 _«_ _—Los que apoyaban a Jenova trataron de borrar todo rastro sobre la religión que adoraba al planeta. Estaban dichosos de tener a sus seres amados otra vez y le temían a la muerte... su afán pronto se convirtió en fanatismo. Incendiaron países enteros, robaron, torturaron y asesinaron. Todo para asegurarse de que los herejes no impidieran que sus sueños de vida eterna se cumplieran._ _»_

—Yo... —Zack retrocedió. Impresionado ante la cantidad de atrocidades que veían sus ojos—. No puedo creerlo... ¡es decir! ¡Claro que te creo! Pero... es... demasiado cruel.

 _«_ _—Una civilización entera no se destruye sólo por un evento aislado. El miedo y la codicia siempre son la causa escondida detrás de los males que azotan a los seres que caminan en este mundo, y muchos más._ _»_

—Aerith. —Trató en vano de buscarla con la mirada—. ¿Esa fue la forma en la que Jenova acabó con los tuyos?

 _«_ _—No... —_ Hizo una pausa y su voz se tornó más grave _—. Ella es impaciente. No quería esperar a que nuestra flama se extinguiese por sí misma y por eso creó el Geoestigma._ _»_

—¿El Geoestigma?

 _«_ _—Sí..._ —Las imágenes que proyectaba dejaron ver una terrible plaga que hacía que millones de personas sangraran una especie de lodo oscurísimo a través de cada poro de sus desdichados cuerpos _—. La gran plaga se extendió a través de todos aquellos que estuvieron en contacto con sus familiares vueltos a la vida. Jenova los controlaba a todos, eran como los clones... como tú._ _»_

Zack se miró las palmas, asqueado al recordar el interior de mentira que lo componía a él también:

—Así que eran vectores de una enfermedad.

 _«_ _—Correcto. Jenova viajaba en el interior de ese asteroide que impactó en el norte, y gracias a la profundidad de la herida que le provocó al planeta pudo moverse a través de la corriente vital y acceder a todos los recuerdos de los seres vivos que habían nacido de él._ _»_

—O sea que de esa manera hizo copias de quienes habían fallecido.

 _«_ _—Sí. Con su gran poder los engañó, el Geoestigma convertía a los infectados en clones a su vez. Copias que no podían unirse a la corriente al morir y que por ende le impedían al planeta recuperar la energía vital que gastaba al crearlos._ _»_ _—_ Le enseñó todavía más escenas donde se podían ver grandes matanzas entre los Cetra:

 _«_ _—Mi pueblo estaba dividido entre los creyentes de la Todopoderosa y los que todavía confiaban en el planeta. Pero el Geostigma fue usado por los primeros como una excusa de que Gaia deseaba castigarlos por buscar la verdad, y persiguieron todavía con más fuerza a aquellos que defendían a la que creían responsable de los millones de muertes que se sucedían cada día._ _»_

—Es una estrategia tan macabra como eficiente. —Zack frunció el ceño—. Divide y vencerás.

 _«_ _—Las batallas duraron cientos de años y con cada una de ellas llegó una cantidad mayor de tristeza._ _»_ _—_ El tiempo avanzó hacia los últimos días de su gente, y la pantalla que los rodeaba dejó ver a un grupo de guerreros que se enfrentaba a una criatura de aspecto horripilante en el cráter del norte:

 _«_ _—No quedaba más que un puñado de defensores del planeta en pie. Pero con enorme entereza y valentía lograron imponerse a los seguidores de la Todopoderosa. Los derrotaron poco a poco, hasta abrirse paso rumbo al sitio de descanso de la calamidad; Jenova._ _»_

—Así que ellos fueron quienes la sellaron allí.

 _«_ _—Sí. El poder de la criatura era tan grande que sus debilitadas voluntades no eran suficiente para destruirlo. Lo sellaron en el cráter del norte y escondieron a meteorito y a sagrado para que las civilizaciones futuras acabaran con ella en cuanto se hubieran repuesto las fuerzas del planeta; en ese momento demasiado agotado a causa de la falta que le hacían los millones de almas que no podían volver a su interior._ _»_

—Apuesto a que los idiotas de Shinra fueron quienes la sacaron del cráter.

 _«_ _—Ganarías esa apuesta, Zack. —_ Aerith volvió a sumirlo todo en la oscuridad _—. Su búsqueda incansable de la tierra prometida los llevó al lugar y confundieron a Jenova con un Cetra... los experimentos que realizaron con sus restos fueron los responsables de la creación de Soldado._ _»_

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes... —Chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Caímos directo en sus manos otra vez!

 _«_ _—No es culpa tuya ni de nadie más. —_ Aerith sonrió desde las tinieblas _—. Ni siquiera yo lo supe en vida. El escuchar las voces de mis ancestros con claridad en este nuevo estado fue lo que me permitió acceder a estos conocimientos tan valiosos._ _»_

—¿Y qué tenemos que hacer para detenerla?

 _«_ _—Meteorito dejó de estar a salvo y ha caído en las manos equivocadas. Pero sagrado todavía puede salvar al planeta._ _»_

—Está inactiva. —Negó con la cabeza—. No logramos hacer nada para ponerla a funcionar.

 _«_ _—Oh, eso es porque todavía le falta-_

Despertó antes de terminar de oír sus palabras. El viento helado había alejado a la ventisca y ahora el sol del mediodía se dejaba ver sobre su cabeza. Estaba de espaldas sobre el suelo, con la ropa parcialmente cubierta de nieve.

—¡Diablos! —Hizo una pequeña rabieta, arrojando un puñado de nieve hacia un costado. ¡Estuvo tan cerca! Se sintió tentado a acostarse allí mismo y echarse a dormir para volver a verla, pero no era una solución realista. Tenía que levantarse y seguir caminando. Ya suficiente suerte había tenido con haber oído su voz y saberla bien.

Suspiró con la vista fija en la meseta que se recortaba contra el cielo azul. Ella ya no sufría... pero le entristecía el saber que aquella jovencita a la que había invitado a una cita en los suburbios se había perdido para siempre. Aerith era la guardiana del planeta ahora, y él un extraño que sólo estaba ahí para ayudar... para tratar de hacer las cosas bien.

Se puso de pie. Decidido a continuar la marcha. Shinra había puesto al planeta en peligro y él, como el único Soldado de primera clase que todavía vivía... tenía el deber de corregir los errores de la empresa donde prestó servicio. No podía irse de ese mundo sin antes redimir los pecados que cometió en nombre de la compañía eléctrica.

Su propósito estaba allí arriba y le tocaba ascender para enfrentarse a él.

Cuando llevaba una buena parte del ascenso realizado, se encontró con el numeroso ejército de encapuchados que se encargaban de subir a lo más alto al igual que él. Al principio se escondió de ellos (temiendo que fueran enemigos hostiles), pero tras un rato notó que los sujetos parecían ignorarlo por completo.

Caminó entre ellos un buen trecho, hasta que la curiosidad lo venció y decidió quitarle la capucha a uno.

—No puede ser... —murmuró mientras el clon continuaba su ascenso sin inmutarse de que su capucha había sido arrancada de su rostro—. ¿Reed?

El líder de los secuaces de Hojo (aquél que gustaba de llevar unas elegantes lentillas de vidrios rojos sobre los ojos), formaba parte de la extraña comitiva. Se movía sin prisa pero sin pausa. Con la mirada ausente fija en la cima del cráter.

Zack se dedicó a quitarles las capuchas a todos los miembros del culto que se cruzaron en su camino durante el viaje. Con cautela y asombro al principio, para dar paso al desgano y a la rabia al final.

Se encontró con Rosco y Thanatos (los dos patiños de Reed), también con Jessie, la compañera de Sadie en Avalancha, además de un montón de personas que nunca antes había visto.

Casi al llegar a lo más alto, cuando la tarde empezaba a teñir el cielo de dorado, se encontró con dos rostros que le estrujaron el corazón: primero con el del clon de su maestro; un Angeal más joven que el que él recordaba haber conocido en el pasado, con ojos de vidrio que no reaccionaban a su presencia.

Y más tarde con la mentora de Kunsel; Rita Cadence.

Zack meneó la cabeza con tristeza mientras ella continuaba caminando. No entendió como ninguno de ellos sospechó que la mujer era un clon. Después de todo venía de la misma base que él. Jenova debía de haber tomado control de su resquebrajada voluntad en el momento cuando ella se sacrificó para que escaparan.

Se odió a sí mismo al perderla de vista entre la multitud. Era otra víctima de su existencia. Un mártir más que se había marchado de ese mundo sólo para que él siguiera viviendo por un poco más de tiempo.

Apretó los puños al reanudar la marcha. Haría que todos esos sacrificios contaran; costara lo que costara.

Las estrellas empezaban a dejarse ver en el cielo cuando llegó a lo más alto de la meseta. Se sujetó de la pared con los guantes cuyas puntas de los dedos se habían rasgado durante las últimas escaladas. Jadeó al impulsarse hacia arriba y la brisa pareció ceder para darle un merecido descanso cuando por fin logró divisar el interior del cráter.

El impacto seguramente había sido apocalíptico para los Cetra. Abrió la boca un palmo al ponerse de pie con dificultad, pues el diámetro de la zona interior del cráter era de por lo menos medio kilómetro de longitud.

La altitud era tal que las nubes parecían estar a un metro de su cabeza y lo único que rompía el silencio sagrado que inundaba el lugar, eran los cánticos que los clones susurraban para sus adentros a medida que se dejaban caer en el interior del enorme agujero que tenían enfrente.

Zack trató de detenerlos, pero la voluntad que tenían de saltar al vacío era tal, que lo hubieran arrastrado consigo de haberse empeñado en evitar que lo hicieran. Los vio caer en las profundidades del enorme charco de mako verdoso que los esperaba al fondo para desintegrarse sin ninguna expresión en su rostro al morir.

 _«_ _—Debemos ir... a la reunión..._ _»_ _—_ musitó una joven de anteojos mientras su rostro se deshacía sobre la superficie hirviendo de la sangre del planeta. La imagen jamás se borraría de la mente de Zack, quien se quedó inmóvil frente a la matanza. Con el rostro endurecido por la impotencia que le provocaba el martirio al que Jenova sometía a los clones como él.

Todos aquellos a quienes se cruzó en el viaje de ida fueron víctimas del mismo destino funesto.

Se decidió a caminar por la periferia del cráter. Ignorando con todas sus fuerzas a los cientos de seres que caían por el borde a medida que lo recorría. Era plena noche ya cuando algo distinto captó su atención. No era un encapuchado el que se movía unos metros más adelante (tan angustiado con el acto de Jenova como él mismo), sino Cloud; quien se esforzaba por evitar que un jovencito se arrojara al interior del cráter.

—¡Cloud! —Se lanzó hacia él, apartándolo con fuerza del clon segundos antes de que su mejor amigo cayera con él al fondo del abismo—. ¡No puedes hacer nada por ellos! —Le buscó la mirada—. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cloud?

—Y, yo... —Meneó la cabeza con violencia, parpadeando varias veces al entender que Zack estaba frente a él—. ¿Fair? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—No iba a dejar que vinieras solo. —Sonrió, apretándole los hombros con simpatía—. Los camaradas de Avalancha lo son hasta el fin del mundo, ¿no? Aunque te lo hayas tomado muy literalmente...

—¿Eres uno de ellos? —Entrecerró los ojos mientras retrocedía un paso para fijarse en los clones que los rodeaban.

—No. Claro que no. —Se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, suspirando—. Pero me enteré de que viniste a buscar a Sephiroth tú solo y... pensé que necesitarías apoyo.

—Pensaste mal. —Se adelantó, dispuesto a introducirse en el cráter—. Pude una vez con Sephiroth y sé bien como repetirlo.

Zack frunció el ceño, alcanzándolo con determinación:

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Cloud no respondió, por lo que su acompañante volvió a tomar la palabra—. Apuesto a que no lo recuerdas.

—¿Y por qué apostarías algo como eso? —Trató de mostrarse desinteresado, pero Zack notó esa forma particular en la que Cloud torcía los labios cuando algo lo inquietaba:

—Porque estuve ahí.

El mercenario continuó caminando, pero a Zack se le hizo obvio que quería seguir la conversación; la mirada del más joven se enfocaba en el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca disimuladamente.

—¿Me escuchaste? Dije que estuve allí. ¿No quieres saber más?

—Dijiste que no eras de Nibelheim...

—Es verdad. Soy de Gongaga, como te dije.

—Entonces no pudiste estar allí cuando Sephiroth enloqueció.

—Estuve en primera fila, créeme.

—Mentiras... —Se detuvo en el filo del cráter—. No recuerdo haber visto a nadie más allí.

—¿Y no hay acaso muchas cosas que no recuerdas bien sobre esa tragedia?

—No sé de que estás hablando.

—De que estás más que enterado de que tu cabeza está haciéndote ver cosas que no están allí en primer lugar... y viceversa. —Avanzó un paso hacia él, con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes migrañas que aparecen y desaparecen como si nada. Pesadillas horribles y tan vívidas como la realidad, voces y-

—Alto ahí. —Cloud volteó hacia él, con el rostro lívido por la sorpresa—. ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?

—Nadie lo hizo. Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos. Zack volvió a hablar al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento arrancaba su bufanda de su cuello, mandándola a volar por los aires:

—Si bajas de este lugar... y te vienes conmigo y los otros... te lo contaré todo, Cloud. Tengo todas las respuestas que necesitas conmigo.

—Primero tengo que matar a Sephiroth. —Frunció el ceño de forma terrible, como si tuviera a su enemigo frente a sus ojos—. No voy a irme hasta que lo consiga.

—Cloud-

—Luego podrás contarme todo lo que quieras. —Su expresión se suavizó un poco—. No sé quien seas pero... me siento... —Suspiró, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón táctico— ...como si ya te hubiera visto antes. En... un sueño o algo por el estilo.

Zack no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo. Se esforzó por no mostrarse demasiado emocionado ante el dato y aclaró su garganta mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambos:

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que Sephiroth no ha sido el causante de la muerte de Aerith?

La mandíbula de Cloud se tensó y Zack se arrepintió de su comentario arriesgado. Todo gesto de vulnerabilidad desapareció de su mejor amigo y fue reemplazado por la misma coraza orgullosa de siempre:

—Te diría que suenas exactamente como él. —Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su Buster Sword—. Ya lo he visto cambiar de apariencia, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, vamos... —Dio un respingo—. ¡No soy el maldito Sephiroth!

—Sólo eso explicaría que me hayas encontrado tan rápido... y justo en el mismo lugar donde Sephiroth se está escondiendo como un cobarde.

—Te encontré porque tu equipo me dijo a donde habías ido. Y resulta que tengo el mismo mako en la sangre que tú, lo que me permite cruzar el mundo a pie si me lo propongo. —Esbozó una sonrisa débil, mientras se encogía de hombros—. No hay mucha ciencia detrás de la razón por la que vine por ti.

—¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en evitar que pelee con Sephiroth? —Cloud no abandonó su pose de combate, de hecho siguió escupiendo sus pensamientos con rabia creciente—. Manipular, mentir, distorsionar las cosas... eso suena a algo que haría Sephiroth.

Zack gruñó por lo bajo, incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo ante lo que acababa de oír:

—Se nota que no recuerdas nada, Cloud. —Tomó aire, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño gravemente—. Él no era así. Jamás lo fue... ni siquiera tras lo de Nibelheim. Aún cuando enloqueció... fue muy honesto acerca de su origen y sus sentimientos para con los humanos.

—Sephiroth es el bueno, no me digas... —Sonrió de lado, desenfundando su espada—. Parece que estás igual de convencido que estos clones que tenemos alrededor, ¿no quieres saltar por el barranco también?

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo. —Avanzó hacia su escucha, sin intimidarse ante el filo de la espada—. ¿Por qué ambos llegamos aquí al mismo tiempo que ellos? —Extendió una muñeca, señalando sus venas con el dedo índice de la mano contraria—. Es la sangre de Jenova la que nos está llamando. No es la condición de clones lo que te convoca a la reunión; sino sus células pululando en nuestro interior.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Apretó los labios mientras aseguraba el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su arma—. Los Soldados tenemos _mako_ en la sangre, no hay células de nadie involucradas en el proceso.

—No recuerdas lo que pasó después de Nibelheim... —Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la punta del acero con el que Cloud se defendía—. ¿Piensas que seguiste trabajando para Shinra tras la traición de Sephiroth?

—Exactamente. Hasta que me aburrí de hacerlo y decidí convertirme en mercenario.

—Idioteces. —Trató de apartar el arma de su rostro, pero Cloud le propinó un espadazo tan fuerte que tuvo que agacharse para evitar que le cortara la garganta. Chasqueó la lengua al incorporarse—. Las cosas no fueron así, Cloud.

—¡Cállate! —Lo atacó nuevamente, pero Zack lo esquivó de un salto y la espada acabó por cortar en dos a uno de los clones que se dirigía al filo del cañón—: ¡Nadie va a volver a jugar con mi mente! ¡Luego de lo que pasó con Aerith yo...! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Nunca más! —Siguió atacando en un arranque de ira, frustrándose más y más cada vez que su oponente evadía sus embestidas.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Cloud. —Repelió otro golpe de la Buster Sword con la culata de su rifle—. Somos amigos. Lo hemos sido desde siempre; aunque no lo recuerdes.

—¡Mentira! —Arrastró la espada por el suelo y el filo sacó chispas antes de salir disparado hacia su enemigo nuevamente—. ¡La única persona que me importaba...! —El metal chocó contra el arma una vez más—. ¡La única a la que debía proteger...! —Tomó carrera y se volvió a arrojar sobre su enemigo—. ¡Está muerta! ¡Para siempre! ¡Para nunca volver!

Zack jadeó, empezando a cansarse de devolver los golpes que no cesaban de llover sobre él:

—¡Si me escucharas... sabrías que las cosas no son tan extremas como te gusta creer!

—¡Dije que te calles! —Su garganta se rasgó en un alarido desesperado cuando el rifle de Zack lo golpeó en el medio de la tráquea, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

—Lo siento viejo... —Zack meneó la cabeza, poniéndose de pie—. No quería tener que llevarte así pero... no puedo permitir que te hagas esto a ti mismo. —Caminó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros para contemplarlo con dolor. Cloud se retorcía sin dejar de toser, mientras se arqueaba sobre sí mismo a la vez que se sostenía la garganta.

Se sintió enfermo por dentro. Deseó arrojarse al maldito cráter para tener que dejar de ver la agonía que le estaba haciendo vivir a aquél que ocupaba un lugar tan grande en su corazón.

Pero... era lo mejor para todos. Ese golpe sólo lo dejaría fuera de combate el tiempo necesario como para que rescatara a Sephiroth de las garras de Jenova; para que pudiera oír su versión... saber si de verdad era culpable de los actos horribles que lo había visto cometer; la muerte de Aerith, la masacre de Nibelheim...

—Si Sephiroth cometió esas atrocidades por voluntad propia —murmuró mientras sus ojos se posaban en la respiración agitada de Cloud—, prometo que lo asesinaré con mis propias manos. —Tomó aire, luchando contra las ganas de estrechar a su amigo entre sus brazos y sacarlo de ahí—: Pero debes dejarme asegurarme de que no estaremos haciendo pagar a justos por pecadores.

La mente de Zack viajó a las escenas que Aerith le había mostrado en su reciente sueño; aquellas donde los Cetra se aniquilaban entre sí a causa de las mentiras de Jenova.

No. Él no permitiría que la muerte de Sephiroth fuera igual de injusta que todas aquellas.

Se dispuso a alejarse para introducirse en el interior del cráter (donde se podía ver una plataforma que contenía una suerte de pimpollo de roca fundida. El contenedor donde Sephiroth probablemente estaba preso), cuando la voz de Jenova se dejó oír en el fondo de su mente.

La criatura lo paralizó con la velocidad del relámpago y la fuerza del acero. Fijando sus ojos en el cuerpo vulnerable de Cloud sin que pudiera hacer nada por apartarlos:

 _«_ _—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo la Cetra? —_ musitó con su voz melosa _—: Ella te reveló que el alma del verdadero Zack Fair estaba escondida en el interior de tu amiguito._ _»_

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por mover la mandíbula al hablar.

 _«_ _—No es un clon como tú. Es un ser humano..._ _»_

Zack abrió los ojos todo lo que podía ante la noticia inesperada. Sonrió débilmente, dichoso de saber que Cloud jamás tendría que pasar por las cosas que le habían tocado vivir a él:

—¿Por qué... me cuentas esto?

Jenova se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al responder:

 _«_ _—El espíritu de tu predecesor está en su interior para evitar que enloquezca. El chico perdió su mente gracias a la intoxicación con la sangre de tu asqueroso planeta. Gaia es muy amable con los hijos que se acercan a ella ¿eh? Un sólo abrazo a mami... y te arranca el alma como quien destripa a un pescado._ _»_

—Aerith... me advirtió de tu... pequeña obsesión con... ganar seguidores. —Torció los labios con dificultad, intentando sonreír de forma arrogante sin conseguir esbozar más que una mueca bizarra tras el esfuerzo—. No... cuentes conmigo para... colaborar con tu complejito de superioridad.

 _«_ _—No me provoques, clon._ —Le produjo una jaqueca tan poderosa como para hacerlo caer de rodillas junto a Cloud _—. Vengo a ayudarte (cosa por la que tu madre planetaria no podría preocuparse menos), ¿y me desprecias con petulancia? Bien te valdría escuchar mi consejo. Podrías volver con esa a la que tanto añoras si lo hicieras._ _»_

—Cá... llate... —Cayó de bruces al suelo, fijando la mirada en Cloud (quien abría sus ojos para mirarlo con tanta sorpresa como rencor)—. ¡No me... importan un pepino tus... jodidos consejos!

 _«_ _—Tienes miedo de morir y jamás poder irte al cielo, ¿verdad? —_ murmuró la enemiga en el fondo de su mente _—. Cariño... eso es tan entendible. Toda una vida de suplicios... llevando la cruz de los pecados de quien te precedió sobre tus hombros, ¡pecados, que ni siquiera son tuyos! ¿para acabar siendo rechazado por Gaia y jamás hallar el descanso eterno? A mí eso me suena fatal._ _»_

Zack quiso decirle que cerrara la boca otra vez. Quiso maldecir, quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su titiritera se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo. Lo obligó a mirar a Cloud fijamente, encantada con lo que estaba a punto de sugerir:

 _«_ _—Si asesinaras a este ingrato. A este tipejo que ya no recuerda la gran hermandad que los unía... ¡quien incluso olvidó que diste la vida por él! Es cosa cierta que el alma de Zack Fair se movería al cuerpo que tuviera más cerca. Tal y como pasó en el momento de su muerte._ _»_

Hizo una pausa, mientras movía la mano de Zack al rifle que cargaba con sus hilos invisibles:

 _«_ _—Aquellos que mueren deseando que sus espíritus se queden con los que aman, tienden a tener almas muy volubles. Bastaría con que te acercaras para que creyera que eres su cuerpo verdadero y se uniera a ti._ _»_

El ex Soldado hizo uso de toda su fuerza mental para evitar que la criatura lo obligara a apuntarle a Cloud en la cabeza y el cañón de su arma tembló con violencia ante su determinación. Jenova chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada ante la repentina falta de control que experimentaba:

 _«_ _—No seas terco. Eso sólo te llevará a tu propia destrucción. ¿No quieres ser feliz con esa mujer? ¿Recorrer el mundo y cursilerías así? —_ Volvió a provocarle una fuerte migraña, en un intento de desorientarlo todavía más _—: Si tomas el alma que ahora anima a este malagradecido; esa que es tuya por derecho... podrás cumplir todos los sueños que te negaron. Aquellos por los que has peleado y bien mereces reclamar._ _»_

Cloud trató de incorporarse, aterrado al notar que oía cada una de las palabras que Jenova decía en el interior de la mente de su compañero. La enemiga no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él también era parte de la siniestra conexión, por lo que trató de no mostrarse demasiado atento a lo que hablaban. Llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su espada, la que descansaba a medio metro de él.

Si la alcanzaba... probablemente podría evitar que Fair lo asesinara.

 _«_ _—Cloud Strife ya no existe... —_ murmuró Jenova con delicia _—. Su consciencia se perdió tanto como lo hizo la de Sephiroth cuando el chiquillo lo arrojó al tanque de mako. Me enfureció perder a mi mejor asistente... Sephiroth hubiera sido un excelente seguidor. Y gracias a la bastarda de Gaia... ¡ahora no es más que otra marioneta sin personalidad! —_ Suspiró por lo bajo _—. Pero si tomas el alma que es tuya y de nadie más, te permitiré largarte. Déjame el estuche vacío de Cloud... y yo veré que hago con él. Al fin y al cabo es mejor tener a dos peones sin voluntad que a uno solo._ _»_

Cloud sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Enrolló los dedos de su mano en torno a la empuñadura y se preparó para lo peor, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo mientras se esforzaba por no llamar la atención. Cualquier movimiento de su parte podría quebrar el delicado equilibrio que a Fair le estaba costando tanto mantener. Si lo atacaba ahora... el tipo podría convertirse en una extensión de Jenova y resultarle imposible de vencer al estar sin el apoyo indispensable de sus camaradas de Avalancha.

—¡No voy... —gruñó Zack de forma ronca, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía a causa de la fuerza que hacía por no ceder al control de su captora—. ¡No voy a-

 _«_ _—¿No vas a qué? —_ siseó Jenova _—. ¿No vas a matarlo? ¿Vas a dejar que él lo haga mientras estás bajo mi control y condenarte a pasar la eternidad en el limbo? ¡¿Esa es la forma en la que termina un héroe, Zack Fair?!_ _»_

El ex Soldado rugió mientras enterraba los dedos en la tierra. Sufriendo la más fuerte de las migrañas que había experimentado jamás. Pudo divisar como Cloud se ponía de pie, listo para defenderse del ataque que se le hacía inminente.

Estaba a punto de perder. Todo lo que se prometió en un momento iba a destruirse a causa de su debilidad. ¡No era posible imponérsele a un ser que logró destruir a una civilización entera! Su ambición lo había cegado, ¡le había hecho creer que podía salvar el mundo cuando en realidad... no podía ni salvarse a sí mismo!

Jenova se dispuso a dar el jaque. A decir las palabras que habían sometido a Cloud bajo su control en el templo de los ancianos. Estaba a punto de pronunciarlas cuando la luz de la última Cetra la abofeteó; empujándola de nuevo a las sombras.

El espíritu de Aerith envolvió a su protegido en un abrazo que reemplazó el veneno de la calamidad con un recuerdo que sabría que lo pondría de pie otra vez.

Un sueño del pasado que le daría la respuesta que salvaría al planeta.

* * *

Cloud se quedó viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Zack con tanta sorpresa como desconfianza. Se había quedado dormido con el rostro aplastado contra el suelo, probablemente resultado del agotamiento que le produjo luchar para no perder el control ante Jenova.

Se acercó a su camarada, agachándose a su lado para girar su cuerpo y ponerlo boca arriba con suavidad, maravillado al notar la entereza con la que se había negado a ser sometido por la calamidad.

Esa admiración se convirtió lentamente en angustia, pues cayó en la cuenta de que él no había conseguido ganarle a la enemiga ni una sola vez. Primero... le entregó la materia negra, sólo para obligarlo a presionar a Aerith para que se quitara la vida después.

—Si tuviera tan sólo una décima de tu voluntad... —susurró con los ojos fijos en los párpados cerrados de Zack—. Entonces ella estaría viva.

Se puso de pie, con la frente arrugada y los labios tensos, sin poder dejar de pensar en que todos estarían mejor de no haberlo conocido jamás. ¿A quién trataba de engañar diciendo que Sephiroth tenía la culpa de la muerte de Aerith? El único responsable de eso era él... él y su incapacidad para oponerse a los demás.

Las cosas habían sido así desde que era pequeño; cuando los otros chicos hacían lo que querían con él. Trató de ser amable para no rebajarse a su nivel, de negociar, de probar su valor, y finalmente de devolverles los golpes... pero nada funcionó. No había manera de evitar que volvieran para maltratarlo día tras día. Hiciera lo que hiciera, el destino siempre encontraba la manera de aplastar su determinación; sumiéndolo en la impotencia y la frustración.

Giró sobre los talones, contemplando el charco de mako que tenía frente a él. Los pocos clones que quedaban continuaban arrojándose desde lo alto para hundirse en su interior, desintegrándose rápidamente al unirse a los despojos de la corriente vital.

Quizá él tuviera que hacer lo mismo. Dejarse caer en el abrazo de Gaia, para ya nunca más volver a causarle dolor a nadie más. Después de todo... no era más que una marioneta incapaz de salvar a nadie. No había nada que lo diferenciara de esas criaturas.

 _«—No lo hagas_ —dijo una voz en el momento en el que se proponía a introducirse en la sustancia con un paso vacilante—. _Las células de Jenova son las que te incitan a meterte ahí, ellas se aprovechan de tu tristeza y la vuelven tu debilidad.»_

—¿Qué? —Cloud buscó el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero esta parecía venir de todas partes. Se escuchaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podía precisar a quien pertenecía—. ¿Quién eres?

 _«—Soy yo, Aerith_ —le dijo con dulzura—. _Apuesto a que sueno distinta ahora, ¿verdad? Disculpa, pero es difícil mantener mi identidad en este lugar. Dime... ¿qué tal ahora?_ _»_ —preguntó, recuperando el tono de voz que Cloud le había conocido en vida.

—¡S, sí! —Sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Eres tú!

 _«—No saltes a ese charco, Cloud_ —suplicó—. _No estás tan solo como crees.»_

—Yo... —Fijó la mirada en sus propios pies, y los ojos se le perdieron debajo del flequillo dorado— ...no pude salvarte. Ni siquiera noté que Jenova estaba ahí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero en cambio Zack... él es un clon y aún así ha conseguido apartarla de su mente. ¿Qué excusa puedo dar yo para no haberlo logrado? Soy humano, ¿verdad? ¡t, tendría que haberlo hecho sin problemas!

 _«—Tú tienes un problema muy particular que te pone en desventaja frente a ella.»_

—¿Qué problema? —Elevó la mirada al cielo de forma inconsciente, como si esperara que el mismo se abriera de un momento a otro para revelarle el rostro de su amada.

 _«—No recuerdas muchas partes de tu pasado. Los experimentos de Hojo le hicieron daño a tu mente.»_

—¿Ex... perimentos de Hojo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás-

 _«—Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no haya ocurrido_ —lo interrumpió—. _Cuando llegué a este lugar... me enteré de muchas cosas... cosas que tienen que ver contigo, Cloud. Y ahora puedo decir que finalmente sé quien eres.»_

—Estás empezando a asustarme... —susurró al sentir que una nueva jaqueca le producía punzadas agudas en la nuca—. Pero después de oír las cosas que Jenova le dijo a Zack... creo que creería cualquier cosa. Estoy hablando contigo y... eso no debería ser posible, ¿verdad?

 _«—No para aquellos que no pertenezcan a mi raza, o... a la de Jenova.»_

—Ya veo... —Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros—. Dime, Aerith... ¿puedes mostrarme ese pasado del que estás hablando? Por más que me esfuerce... no consigo recordar nada diferente a lo que ya sé.

 _«—¿Y qué es lo que sabes?»_

—Que soy un ex Soldado de Shinra, un desertor que abandonó la empresa luego de que Sephiroth se volviera loco e incendiara mi pueblo. Lo arrojé al reactor... y ya nunca volví a mirar atrás. Me convertí en mercenario, trabajando para el mejor postor. Y... luego todo se salió de control.

 _«—Oh, Cloud... ¡te faltan tantas piezas para completar ese rompecabezas!_ —se lamentó—. _Pero no te preocupes, yo te las obsequiaré. Lo haré para demostrarte que no te guardo rencor.»_

—Aerith... —No se sentía merecedor de tal afecto, y la luz que lo envolvió pareció llenarlo de culpabilidad en lugar de recuerdos.

 _«—Descuida. Todo tendrá sentido de ahora en más...»_ —susurró a medida que su voz volvía a desvanecerse en las profundidades de la corriente que la había traído hasta ahí.

El rostro de Cloud se contrajo de dolor al sentir que la perdía otra vez, y la angustia se incrementó cuando su memoria fue súbitamente restablecida. El día que perdió el examen para ingresar a Soldado, su amistad con Zack (el único que había sido un Soldado de primera clase entre los dos), y la forma en la que ambos fueron usados como ratas de laboratorio después del incidente de Nibelheim, acudieron a su mente con la misma fuerza con la que se habían sucedido años atrás.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando logró ver el momento donde su amigo era asesinado frente a sus ojos; acribillado a balazos por las tropas que los perseguían con el fin de obligarlos a volver al laboratorio de Hojo.

 _«—Hay un precio muy alto que pagar por la libertad, Cloud_ —le había dicho mientras se ahogaba con la sangre y el fango que le cubrían el rostro antes de morir—. _Y yo acabo de pagar la tuya con intereses. Así que ve... sé mi legado... y... vive tu vida como lo habría hecho yo.»_

—Y eso hice. O al menos... lo intenté —murmuró Cloud con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo del clon de Zack, quien lucía exactamente igual a como lo había hecho el original después de morir. Boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Cualquiera podría jurar que soñaba con esos días de mercenario que tanto se había esforzado por alcanzar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en la figura de Zack tras recuperar sus recuerdos, que por poco y no vio al clon que salió de entre las sombras; propinándole un golpe con su espada que estuvo a punto de cortarlo a la mitad:

—¡Maldición! —Se giró bruscamente, interponiendo la Buster Sword entre ambos—. ¡Ya no puedes meterte conmigo, Jenova! ¡Se terminaron tus días de jugar con mi cabeza!

—¿Estás segura... mi pequeña marioneta? —Rió, adoptando la apariencia de Sephiroth al salir de las sombras en las que se había refugiado después de atacar—. Quizá sea más fácil dominarte ahora que sabes que jamás fuiste importante. Eres... simplemente el patiño del protagonista. Un muchachito débil que no podrá ganar jamás.

—Vamos a ver si resulta ser así —declaró mientras se situaba entre la enemiga y el cuerpo dormido de Zack—. ¡Todavía falta un poco más para el final!

* * *

Zack jadeó al encontrarse de vuelta en la clínica donde se atendía al personal de Shinra. Era de tarde y la sala blanquecina se teñía de oro gracias a los rayos que se colaban a través de la enorme ventana de cristal que tenía junto a él. No le tomó mucho tiempo entender que se hallaba dentro de un sueño, uno al que Aerith lo había conducido para enseñarle algo importante.

Giró el rostro, y contuvo el aire al ver a una Sadie más joven sentada sobre la cama. Avanzó hacia ella cuando su propia voz pareció escucharse de todas direcciones, como un eco del pasado que le recordaba lo que era de verdad importante:

 _«_ _—A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para conseguir llegar a aquellas que deseamos..._ _»_

Sadie le respondió a la voz invisible. Sus ojos no se apartaron del recién llegado, puesto que no distinguía que las palabras no habían salido de su boca en primer lugar:

—Para ser un héroe... ¿hay que ser un villano primero?

Zack quiso responder, pero todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa que le resultaba el cambio brusco de escenario. Su voz pasada se le adelantó:

 _«_ _—¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser un héroe?_ _»_

—Oh... no sabía que era tu motivo también.

 _«_ _—Pues lo es._ _»_

Sadie se encogió de hombros, mientras el Zack del futuro caminaba hasta detenerse a su lado; descubriendo algo en ella que no había notado cinco años antes:

—Todos los que entran a Soldado desean lo mismo. Todos quieren ser como Sephiroth; famosos, fuertes y admirados. Lo único que cambia es el porqué...

 _«_ _—Conque el porqué..._ _»_

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, Zack? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres ser un héroe?

El que venía del futuro se la quedó viendo, la joven lo contemplaba entre serena y desafiante. Con la luz de la tarde que se colaba por la ventana iluminándola por detrás. En el pasado había intuido que lucía tan vulnerable como segura, pero ahora... ahora veía otra cosa.

En ese instante lograba entender que ella había deseado ser una heroína también, una que salvara a su propio pueblo de las injusticias que les eran cometidas. Pero estaba tan perdida acerca de las razones que la impulsaban como él mismo lo había estado en ese entonces.

Esta vez logró responder antes de que su yo del pasado lo hiciera, sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama con los ojos fijos en ella:

—Para hacer las cosas bien, Sadie. Para hacerlas más que bien.

La ilusión tembló ante el cambio de rumbo que tomaron los acontecimientos, pero la sonrisa de la psicóloga permaneció estable al hablar:

—¿Y por qué esperar a ser un héroe para hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

Zack asintió lentamente:

—Haré las cosas bien, lo prometo. Y buscaré todos los porqué que te hagan feliz.

—¿Pero estás consciente de qué significa hacer las cosas bien?

—Lo estoy. Ahora y siempre, Sad.

Ella le sonrió de una forma etérea, mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a apagarse:

—Entonces ve, héroe. Haz lo que debes.

* * *

—¡Zack! —El grito de Cloud lo hizo volver en sí. Se levantó con torpeza, tratando de enfocar la mirada.

—¡Zack! ¡Arriba! ¡Necesito una mano! —chilló Cloud desde la distancia—¡Ahora!

El ex-Soldado giró sobre sí mismo, para descubrir con sorpresa que Sephiroth había entrado en escena y se batía a duelo con Cloud en el borde del cráter. El mercenario parecía estar perdiendo la batalla, enormes tajos y heridas lacerantes cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

¡¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?!

—¡¿Estás... de vuelta con nosotros?! —Cloud jadeó, tratando en vano de repeler los embistes de la Masamune—: ¡¿Zack?!

—¡Sí! —Tomó su rifle y descargó una ráfaga contra el adversario, gruñendo al notar que las balas no tenían ningún efecto sobre el blanco—. ¡¿De dónde salió este tipejo?!

—¡Es... una historia larga! —Arrojó una descarga de su materia relámpago para ganar distancia entre su atacante y él, dando un salto para ponerse frente a su compañero otra vez. Luchó por recuperar el aire mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su rodilla. Estaba muerto de cansancio y no sabía cuanto más podría pelear en ese estado—. ¡Esta copia de Sephiroth salió de la nada y me atacó!

—¡¿Qué...?!

—¡Estoy bien, descuida...! ¡No es la primera ocasión donde enfrento una pero... ya empieza a volverse cansino! —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Recuperé la memoria hace un rato... —Le sonrió de forma cariñosa y a Zack se le detuvo el corazón en el medio del pecho.

—Cloud... pero, ¿cómo-

—Aerith me ayudó. Tenías razón... siempre la tuviste, Zack. —Le extendió la mano—. Todavía... somos amigos, ¿no? Perdona que me haya comportado como un patán hasta ahora. De verdad... estaba muy confundido.

El mayor sonrió hasta que le dolieron las comisuras de los labios, la dicha inesperada lo había dejado sin palabras. Le devolvió el apretón con más fuerza de la necesaria, poniéndose de pie de un salto y estrechándolo en un abrazo tan fuerte como el que le diera en Gold Saucer:

—¡Diablos, Cloud! ¡No somos amigos... somos hermanos!

—¡Zack! —Soltó una risa nerviosa, incapaz de lidiar con las nuevas emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente gracias a la nueva percepción del mundo que había obtenido tras la charla que mantuvo con el espíritu de Aerith—. ¡C, claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí!

—¡Bien! —Lo sujetó por los hombros para revolverle el cabello mientras se mordía los labios para tratar de dejar de sonreír de una forma que ya empezaba a hacérsele vergonzosa—. ¿Qué tal si acabamos con este títere y nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas antes de que amanezca?

Cloud parpadeó, y hubiera aceptado de no ser porque Sephiroth los hizo separarse con un espadazo que por poco termina por rebanarlos a la mitad.

Se arrojaron en direcciones contrarias mientras volvían a adoptar sus poses de combate:

—¡Estimo que no cambiaste de opinión sobre Sephiroth, ¿o sí?! —gritó Zack desde el otro extremo de la meseta.

—No, no lo hice —dijo sin vacilar—. Aún si Jenova envenenó su mente... ¡él fue quien se lo permitió!

—¡Vamos, viejo! —Zack se esforzó por esquivar los numerosos ataques con los que lo acosaba su enemigo—. ¡A ti te pasó lo mismo, ¿no puedes tenerle algo de compasión?!

Cloud asintió sin dejar de fruncir las cejas, concediéndole ese punto a su camarada. Tenía razón. Las enorme cantidad de células de Jenova que le inyectaron a él lo había dejado tremendamente vulnerable a su control. ¿Cuánto más lo sería Sephiroth; un hombre que había sido concebido prácticamente como una copia perfecta de la alienígena?

—De acuerdo... supongamos que te sigo el juego —musitó sin entusiasmo o convencimiento—. ¿Cómo damos con él?

—Pues... ¡Este es sólo uno de los numerosos clones de Jenova, ¿verdad?! —respondió Zack, feliz a pesar de la reticencia de su mejor amigo—. ¡El verdadero... tiene que estar allá abajo! ¡En el pimpollo!

—¿Qué _pimpollo?_

—¡Esa... _cosa_ _rara_ que está en el fondo del cráter!

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —Le arrojó la descarga de una materia de fuego al Sephiroth falso, cubriéndose el rostro ante la explosión que los envolvió—. ¿Y tenemos alguna seguridad de que él vaya a estar de nuestro lado?

—¡Probablemente! ¡Si podemos sacarlo de ahí quizá la pelea se dé vuelta a nuestro favor!

—Bien... supongo que no perdemos nada con intentar... —Cloud se dejó caer por la pared interior del cañón—. ¡Distráelo! ¡Yo trataré de liberarlo! ¡Rezo porque tengas la razón, Zack!

—¡No lo harán! —El enemigo cambió de apariencia, adoptando la de Angeal Hewley mientras escupía a meteorito de su garganta para elevarla a los cielos en la palma de su mano. La mueca de asco que Zack hizo al ver de donde salió la materia fue reemplazada por una expresión de terror total:

—¡Cloud! ¡De prisa! ¡Va a invocar a meteorito! —Se arrojó sobre el enemigo. Pero este se desvaneció como la niebla y volvió a aparecer a metros suyo, sin que esa curiosa técnica evasiva le impidiera realizar la invocación.

—¡Es demasiado tarde, Zack Fair! —exclamó Jenova a través de los labios del clon de Angeal—. ¡Debiste aceptar el trato cuando te di la oportunidad!

Las nubes que tan cerca se encontraban, oscurecieron y empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a su figura, elevándose como proyectiles hasta partir la estratosfera en dos.

Un rayo como el fuego se abrió paso por el espacio y conectó la esfera con el destructor de mundos: el asteroide despertó presto a cumplir la tarea que definiría el destino de esa esfera verdiazul a la que los terrestres gustaban de llamar _"Gaia"._

* * *

 ** _ **¡Gracias por la lectura, la conclusión de la batalla no tardará en llegar!**_**


	36. El héroe más grande

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Nota de autor:** ¡El próximo episodio será el último! Había planeado que la novela constara de treinta y seis entregas, pero al trabajar en el desenlace encontré que era mejor dividir la última instancia en dos partes (no sólo porque escribí una enorme cantidad de palabras, sino también por aspectos estéticos y ambientales que me gustaría preservar separados).

* * *

 ** **El porqué de las cosas****

 ** **Capítulo 36****

 ** **"El héroe más grande"****

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Los habitantes del planeta se detuvieron a observar el cielo al mismo tiempo en todos los puntos de la tierra. Aterrados, confundidos, incrédulos ante la sobrecogedora emoción de saberse a punto de ser borrados del mapa.

Avalancha vio aparecer el enorme meteorito mientras se empeñaban en subir las heladas cumbres de los montes que circundaban el cráter. Temieron lo peor al entender que Jenova había logrado realizar la invocación maldita que acabaría con ellos. ¿Qué había pasado con Cloud? ¿Y Zack? ¿Acaso no habían podido detener al enemigo?

Miles de preguntas que nadie se molestaba en formular en voz alta se acumularon en el fondo de sus mentes; mientras ninguno de ellos conseguía dejar de preguntarse qué había salido mal.

—Es el fin... —murmuró Barret con amargura, sintiendo la enorme culpa de saberse lejos de Marlene. Quien ahora estaba en el pueblo de Kalm, en compañía de Elmyra... aquella cuya hija no lograron proteger.

Tifa se sujetó de su brazo y eso lo distrajo un poco de sus angustiosos pensamientos. La joven murmuraba el nombre de Cloud mientras oía los llantos de Yuffie y los aullidos de Nanaki a sus pies.

Ninguno de los sacrificios realizados tendría sentido si perdieran ahora ¿verdad?

Muy lejos de allí, Ciretan Hojo sonrió con delicia. Se encontraba sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios más lujosos de Midgar, donde los empresarios se preparaban para abandonar el lugar en una sofisticada nave crucero que era capaz de llevarlos a un lugar mejor. ¿Qué importaba si ese planeta destartalado se destruía? Jenova, la madre celestial; les había dado los planos de la aeronave en agradecimiento por los servicios prestados.

El nuevo presidente Shinra, sus asociados, y el brillante científico serían los pioneros que colonizarían una nueva tierra; los únicos con la suerte de evitar perecer en el ocaso de Gaia.

Los privilegiados abordaron el moderno transbordador personal. Mientras los miles de habitantes de la placa inferior proferían agudos lamentos ante la destrucción que les esperaba. La puerta se cerró tras de Hojo, y ninguno de ellos sintió la más pequeña piedad por los hermanos que dejaban atrás. Eran mejores y lo sabían; eran aquellos que merecían sobrevivir.

El inminente impacto del meteorito se pudo ver en cada pueblo y en cada ciudad y Gongaga no fue la excepción. Dina y Pavel; los padres de Zack, se estrechaban en un abrazo apretado. De pie en el medio de aquél campo tranquilo que ahora se agitaba por el viento que el asteroide traía consigo; tiñendo la atmósfera de rojo vivo a medida que la quemaba.

Sadie estaba a unos pocos metros atrás de la pareja. Con el rostro ahogado de pena al saberse tan lejos de aquél que probablemente lo estuviera dando todo por ellos. Abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión al notar como el meteorito se acercaba tanto como para ocupar la mayor parte del cielo que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Sadie! —La llamó Dina Fair, extendiéndole la mano sin separarse de su esposo—. ¡Ven, querida! ¡Ven!

Caminó hasta ella y se dejó sujetar. La mayor la atrajo hacia ellos para unirla en medio del apretado abrazo que compartían:

—¡Él nos salvará! —gritó la mujer para dejarse oír por encima del viento—. ¡Lo hará! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡No debemos dejar de creer! ¡No debemos...! —Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, llevando el rostro de la muchacha a su pecho. Sadie cerró los ojos, deseando creer en las palabras de Dina tanto como ella parecía hacerlo.

Pero toda esperanza estaba pronta a perderse. La humanidad colgaba de un abismo sin que nadie tuviera una chance de ayudarla a subir otra vez.

* * *

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Zack jadeó al ver como el asteroide salía prácticamente de la nada—. ¡¿Es qué... esta maldita cosa no tenía que tomarse más tiempo para llegar?!

—Es magia, inepto —soltó Jenova entre risas, como si su ignorancia fuera algo más adorable que molesto—. Las leyes del mundo físico no se aplican con las invocaciones. ¿O acaso crees que iba a depender de algo tan pasado de moda como la gravedad para llevar a cabo mis conquistas?

—¿Quién eres tú? —gruñó Zack sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle—. ¡Dime por qué haces todo esto!

—Creí que la Cetra te lo había mostrado. —Su apariencia volvió a cambiar, y esta vez adoptó la de Aerith (cosa que hizo que Zack casi tropezara al retroceder bruscamente)—. Es mi naturaleza moverme a través de los mundos habitables para agotar su energía vital. —Se encogió de hombros, enseñando una sonrisita maliciosa al hacerlo—. ¿Dejarías de alimentarte sólo porque otros deben morir para eso?

Zack recargó su arma, echando miradas furtivas en la dirección de Cloud. Quizá pudiera distraer a la enemiga con su charla; eso definitivamente no lo cansaría tanto como pelear.

—¿Nunca oíste hablar de los vegetarianos? —soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Las plantas también están vivas. La mayoría de las cosas orgánicas lo están. —Se acomodó el cabello, aquél que nadie podría haber distinguido del de Aerith—. Si lo vieras desde mi perspectiva, clon... entenderías que no somos tan diferentes.

—Cierra el pico. No trates de compararme contigo.

—Ah, no. Es cierto... eres un héroe que se rehusó a tomar el alma de su mejor amigo. —Se encogió de hombros, avanzando hacia él mientras materializaba una lanza de cristal con una de sus manos—. ¿Estás listo para dar algo más precioso a cambio de su existencia?

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. —Se interpuso entre ella y el camino que Cloud había usado para bajar al interior del cráter—. ¡Siempre estoy pronto para jugar con desventaja!

Metros más abajo, Cloud pasó el dorso de la mano por la superficie del cristal en donde Sephiroth estaba preso, pero no logró ver nada en su interior.

—Diablos... —Escuchó a Zack maldecir ante los poderosos ataques de Jenova y su frustración se incrementó con cada disparo que llegaba a sus oídos. Pronto se le acabarían las municiones. Y para peor, ninguno de los dos estaba en un estado que le permitiera agotar su energía con el uso de la materia.

Estaban acorralados. A punto de perder.

Retrocedió mientras elevaba a la Buster Sword por encima de su cabeza. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para propinarle un rápido espadazo a la lámina. Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó a sus labios curtidos cuando el material se deshizo en mil pedazos.

—¡Zack! —gritó al tope de sus pulmones—. ¡Lo teng-

Se cortó a sí mismo a medida que una expresión de terror paralizaba su rostro. Se quedó lívido, con los ojos clavados en el interior del cristal.

Sephiroth no estaba allí.

* * *

Ciretan Hojo se paseó por el interior del transbordador que se alejaba rápidamente del planeta. Sonrió de lado mientras lo veía hacerse cada vez más pequeño a través de las ventanas circulares del vehículo espacial.

Atravesó una puerta automática y se introdujo en la cámara donde habían guardado todo el material experimental que decidieron llevarse consigo. El clon de su esposa Lucrecia lo saludó al pasar y él la ignoró de la misma manera que hacía con su esposa cuando aún vivía.

Lo único valioso en ese lugar era el espécimen que flotaba dentro de un cilindro de cristal repleto de mako. El remanente físico de quien hubiera sido su hijo años atrás.

Sephiroth.

Sonrió de forma macabra, mientras el resplandor del líquido teñía sus anteojos del mismo color. El cuerpo del Soldado había sido gravemente dañado tras los cinco años que estuvo varado dentro de las venas del planeta; sólo su torso, medio brazo y su cabeza habían sobrevivido. Todo lo demás había sido quemado por la corriente vital.

Pero eso no importaba. Sus genes podían extraerse y modificarse aún cuando no quedara más que un pelo de su cabeza. Soltó una risita cargada de emoción, y se estrujó las manos sin dejar de chequear los valores vitales del sujeto con el que pronto sería libre de experimentar.

El planeta que habían descubierto con sus avanzados radares de ondas infrarrojas sería la base perfecta para iniciar el nuevo mundo; el planeta Shinra. Un lugar donde la palabra del presidente Rufus sería ley, y la paz existiría bajo sus propios términos.

Sonrió con mayor fuerza al pensar en la forma en la que habían engañado a la conquistadora de mundos; una simple caja hermética había reemplazado a los restos de Sephiroth en el cráter del norte. Un contenedor con una pequeña muestra de sangre de su hijo que conectaron al tejido que lo rodeaba resultó en la forma ideal de burlar a quien fuera su socia por un tiempo breve.

No bastó más que eso para hacerla creer que su peón más valioso todavía estaba allí. Era demasiado confiada, creía que no se atreverían a tratar de aprovecharse de ella y por eso jamás revisó el interior de la cúpula de cristal donde se escondía su posesión más preciada.

Si la criatura decidía tratar de buscarlos para vengar la traición; siempre podían usar a Sephiroth para defender a su población. Su mente era un cuaderno en blanco ahora y de lograr despertarlo podrían programarlo para serles tan fiel como lo fue a su madre alguna vez.

Jenova tenía mucho que aprender acerca de la raza humana.

* * *

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Jenova (todavía bajo la apariencia de Aerith) empujó a Zack con un golpe de su vara y el desgraciado evitó caer del risco por tan sólo un agarre afortunado de su mano derecha. Quedó colgando en el aire mientras la veía bajar enfurecida al interior del agujero.

—¡Cloud! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Va para ahí! —gritó mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba con gran dificultad.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Se hizo a un lado, tan confundido como la alienígena y observó como se detenía muda en frente a la caja que contenía la sangre del desaparecido Sephiroth.

—¿Qué han hecho? —gruñó Jenova, cambiando de apariencia entre todas las formas que había adoptado a lo largo de los milenios que llevaba viva—. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! —Le dio una patada al contenedor, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

—En todos mis años... —Chirrió los dientes hasta astillarlos, su voz se hacía más grave y gutural con cada palabra que escupía—: Jamás... ¡Jamás...! ¡Nunca me habían ofendido de una forma tan baja! —Volteó con violencia hacia Cloud, adoptando la apariencia del mercenario mientras sacaba chispas por los ojos—: ¡Asquerosos monos...! ¡Bestias brutales! ¡Insectos! ¡Bacterias! ¡Basuras insignificantes!

Cloud cargó varias materias en las ranuras de su espada, listo para repeler el ataque que se le venía encima. Le dio un beso breve a su favorita, Bahamut, segundos antes de usar las fuerzas que le quedaban para invocarla:

—¡Bahamut! —gritó al elevar su espada a los cielos, la que se iluminó al ser impactada por un rayo que pareció descender del meteorito mismo—: ¡Invoco tus fuerzas celestiales para mi uso! ¡Atiende a mi súplica!

El aire lo envolvió en un remolino salvaje y se disparó al firmamento en la forma de un dragón de hielo. El nuevo aliado se materializó en las alturas para arrojarse encima de la enemiga con una caída en picada que no sólo la haría pedazos a ella, sino al lugar entero.

Tanto Zack como Cloud buscaron refugio detrás de las rocas, pero Jenova se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona, estirando una de sus manos al cielo para convertirla en un tentáculo gigante que se enrolló rápidamente en torno a la criatura:

—¡¿Creen que los Cetra no usaron estas invocaciones ridículas también?! —Apretó el agarre y Bahamut se quebró en mil pedazos que llovieron como nieve sobre los desesperados combatientes.

Jenova soltó una risa triunfal y comenzó a convertir cada una de sus extremidades en apéndices igual de resbalosos y desagradables que el primero, elevándose sobre ellos a medida que el tamaño de su cuerpo se hacía mayor.

—¡Si quieren ser unos oponentes de los que siquiera me acuerde dentro de cien años, más les vale hacer algo original!

—Estamos acabados... —Cloud volvió a lo alto del cráter con la ayuda de Zack, meneando la cabeza con desgano al contemplar la tremenda envergadura que había conseguido la enemiga a derrotar—. Ya no podemos hacer nada... ¡nada!

—Quizá no... —le respondió Zack a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—Todos van a morir... ¡Les... fallé! —Cloud se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar—. ¡Les prometí que solucionaría las cosas y en cambio-

—¿Te vas a rendir? —Giró el rostro levemente, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡No soy como tú, Zack! —Apretó los dientes, contemplando con horror como el torso de Jenova se desfiguraba por encima de las nubes en la forma de un montón de criaturas retorcidas que no tenían nada de terrestres—. ¡N, no puedo ser...! ¡No-

—Cloud. —Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo con confianza—. No siempre tenemos que derrotar a nuestros demonios. A veces... el destino obra en nuestro favor y se ocupa de apartar los problemas del camino. Sólo tienes que tener fe. —Cargó su arma y adoptó una pose de combate—. Yo no me rendiré, ¿y tú?

El joven tomó aire, sujetando la Buster Sword entre sus manos temblorosas:

—Jamás... ¡No mientras te quedes cerca!

—Siempre lo estaré. Ahora... ¡vamos!

Se arrojaron a la pelea con toda la valentía de la que eran capaces sus cuerpos maltrechos. Le propinaron espadazos, golpes, tiros y hechizos a diestra y siniestra... pero la criatura era tan poderosa como un Dios. No pudieron ni hacerle un rasguño en las horas que se batieron contra cada una de sus poderosas extremidades.

El sol empezaba a asomar tímidamente sobre el horizonte de las tierras heladas de Icicle cuando por fin lograron destruir uno de los tentáculos.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Zack sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente helada—. ¡Ahora sólo quedan veinte más!

Cloud hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el humor negro de su mejor amigo mientras repelía uno de los golpes con el dorso de su espada:

—¡El meteorito ya entró a la atmósfera! ¡Si perdemos el tiempo con esto quemará todo el oxígeno de la tierra! ¡¿Tienes a sagrado contigo?! ¡Necesitamos pararlo antes del impacto y Jenova no va a dejarnos hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—¡Esa cosa no sirve! —La sacó de su bolsillo para dirigirle una mirada frustrada—. ¡Aerith dijo que todavía falta-

Las palabras se quedaron a mitad de camino. Aspiró aire a causa del pánico que sintió al ver como Jenova elevaba todos los apéndices de su cuerpo a la vez y los arrojaba a toda velocidad en la dirección de su camarada:

—¡CLOUD! ¡CUIDADO! —Se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo de un codazo al exterior del cráter segundos antes de ser completamente aplastado por el peso titánico del impacto.

La meseta tembló y varias rocas se derrumbaron a su alrededor. Pero nada de eso evitó que Cloud se pusiera de pie y volviera a escalar la pared del cañón con desesperación. Se arrastró por el borde del risco rampando con los dedos hundidos entre el pedregullo:

—¡Zack! —Su voz sonó ahogada y rasposa a causa del polvo que todavía flotaba en el aire. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano al ver que los tentáculos de la enemiga volvían a elevarse entre las nubes otra vez... dejando ver una escena que le rompió el corazón.

Zack Fair estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba y con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Una sonrisa forzada cubría su rostro despedazado.

—¡Zack! ¡No! —Se lanzó sobre él, revisando sus numerosas heridas sin saber cual atender primero. El pecho de su amigo estaba tan aplastado como el resto de su cuerpo y esto le causaba mucha dificultad para respirar.

—Cloud... —murmuró entre jadeos sibilantes—. La materia... sagrado... —Abrió su puño y los huesos de su mano crujieron cuando enseñó la canica verdosa que guardaba en su interior—. Tienes... que usarla, hay que... salvar el planeta.

—Zack... —Soltó un sollozo violento, sujetando la mano que el moribundo le extendía con las suyas—. ¡Zack... no... no de nuevo!

—Ah... —Rió por lo bajo, sin que eso borrara la mueca sufrida de su rostro—. También recuerdas eso...

—¡Aerith me lo dijo todo! ¡Todo! —musitó sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Me enseñó quien era yo...! ¡Me... mostró mi vida antes del mako y...! —Se limpió el rostro de forma brusca, arañándoselo sin querer con algunas piedras que se habían pegado a la manga de su chaqueta—. ¡Sé que eres un clon...! ¡Ella... me lo contó todo...! Pero... ¡Pero...! —Se aferró al pecho de Zack, apretando las manos en la ropa despedazada como si pudiera mantenerlo vivo con ese gesto.

—L, lo sé... —Zack tosió. Trató de palmearle un hombro a modo de consuelo, pero sus brazos no respondían—. Sé que no soy el que... el que conociste... y... ¡y lo... lo acepto! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando por ignorar el dolor que le producían sus órganos desgarrados—. Disculpa... por... no ser el de verdad.

—¡No! —Cloud se incorporó de golpe, sin soltarlo—. ¡No es eso! —Apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas maltratadas por la batalla—. ¡Para mí... es lo mismo! ¡Eres Zack...! ¡Ahora... y, y... y siempre!

—Cloud... —Su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero el volumen fue suficiente para expresar la alegría que lo inundaba al oírlo—. Gracias... —El afloje de su mano cedió y sagrado resbaló de su palma con lo poco de vida que le quedaba.

—¡NO...! ¡ZACK, NO! ¡NO! —Le sujetó el rostro y lo agitó con impaciencia. Su expresión se movía de la ira al miedo con mayor velocidad de la que podía controlar—. ¡ZACK, POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

—Cloud... —Volvió a susurrar mientras sentía que se elevaba por encima de su propio cuerpo—. Fue bueno verte de vuelta... fue muy... bueno.

— _¡ZAAACK...!_ —Se desgarró la garganta en un grito al ver que los labios de su mejor amigo se quedaban entreabiertos. Para no volverse a mover nunca más.

 _Nunca más._

* * *

El meteorito comenzó a tocar el océano y grandes nubes de vapor se elevaron como torres hacia la atmósfera. Cubriendo el sol y sumiéndolo todo en las tinieblas.

Jenova observó su nuevo reino desde las alturas, cruelmente divertida ante el llanto amargo que escapaba con fuerza del cuerpo apaleado de Cloud. No entendía porqué se apenaba tanto con la partida del clon... pronto se le uniría en las entrañas del planeta que ella devoraría.

Estaba tan ocupada disfrutando de su venganza que la llegada de sagrado la tomó totalmente por sorpresa:

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó al divisar los brazos de luz divina que se elevaban desde el borde del cráter—. ¡No es posible! ¡La Cetra falló en cargarla por completo!

Cloud salió brevemente de su angustia cuando sagrado se elevó hasta los cielos. Iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Abrió la boca un palmo y buscó la razón de su despertar de forma frenética con la mirada.

—La sangre... —murmuró cuando sus ojos se posaron en las gotas que resbalaban de la mano de Zack para caer sobre la esfera, que ahora irradiaba su energía máxima—. ¡La sangre de Zack! —Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos cuando el rayo glorioso de la invocación impactó contra el meteorito, frenando su avance y empujándolo lentamente en la dirección contraria.

—¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! —Jenova rugió con toda la ira que había acumulado durante eones, impulsándose en sus apéndices para catapultarse hacia las alturas, desde donde bloqueó el haz de magia que protegía al planeta—. ¡Aunque tenga que irme con todos ustedes... los voy a condenar! ¡LO JURO!

Cloud soltó un suspiro, para en seguida posar sus ojos en Zack, quien dormía tranquilamente en un mar de luz mientras su cabello se agitaba rápidamente a causa de las ondas de energía que los rodeaban.

 _«_ _—La sangre de Jenova._ —La voz de Aerith resonó en sus oídos, tomándolo desprevenido _—. Eso era lo que faltaba para activarla. El líquido que anima a un inocente y el que le da la vida a la destructora de planetas... esa es la forma de invocar a sagrado._ _»_

—¡Aerith! —La buscó en vano con la mirada—: ¡Sagrado no será suficiente para pararla!

 _«_ _—Lo sé._ _»_

—¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

 _«_ _—Tú tranquilo. —_ La oyó sonreír con esa voz cristalina que tanto añoraba _—. Todo terminará pronto..._ _»_

—¿Aerith...?

El planeta entero se sumió en un poderoso silencio. Incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar en cada rincón de la tierra. Y toda luz se apagó.

En un instante la superficie de Gaia se tiñó de verde, un verde intenso que brillaba con la luz de mil soles. La corriente vital obedeció a los mandatos de la última de los Cetra y se elevó por encima del planeta que la contenía.

Las venas de la madre planetaria surgieron por doquier como si fueran llamaradas de vida furiosas:

Los integrantes de Avalancha tuvieron que abordar la nave que un misterioso salvador puso a su disposición, para así evitar ser tragados por las erupciones de mako que quebraban el hielo en pedazos.

Una explosión de energía mandó a volar la casa de los padres de Zack en Gongaga, a medida que la corriente se abría paso hasta los cielos:

—¡La corriente vital! —exclamó Dina—. ¡Pavel! ¡Sadie! ¡Míren... Gaia ha escuchado nuestros ruegos! —Su alegría era tal que poco le importaba que su hogar estuviera hecho añicos. Tenía consigo a todas las personas que importaban y eso era su mayor tesoro.

—Aerith... —murmuró Sadie mientras el verdor de las ondas de luz se reflejaba en sus pupilas—. Así que de veras existe... ¡la corriente vital!.

La cetra dirigió toda la energía del cuerpo celeste que protegía al mismo lugar; el cráter del norte. Movió sus manos etéreas con un esfuerzo que jamás hubiera podido realizar en su cuerpo mortal y una sonrisa orgullosa asomó a sus labios al reconocerlo.

Los espíritus de todos aquellos que habían fallecido en la tierra se unían a la ola para aumentar su poder y el coro de almas tiñó de dorado los rayos verdes que se fundían sobre la meseta.

 _«_ _—Se acabó tu reino de mentiras y horror. —_ declaró Aerith con una voz de trueno que se dejó oír en cada parte del mundo que salvaba _—. La tierra prometida... ha venido a silenciarte._ _»_

—¡BASTARDA! —Jenova se cubrió el rostro para evitar que la energía lo quemase, pero cualquier esfuerzo por evitar ser disuelta en el mar de vida era inútil. Empezaba a esfumarse todavía más rápido de lo que lo hacía el meteorito—. ¡VOY A VOLVER! ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO LUCHEN... SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE VAN A PERDER!

Aerith extendió sus manos con mayor concentración, esforzándose por recuperar el control que la enemiga pretendía desestabilizar. La corriente vital cedió unos metros y tembló ante la oscuridad de la calamidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que una voz conocida le llamó la atención:

 _«_ _—Apuesto a que necesitas ayuda._ _»_

 _«_ _—¡¿Zack?!_ _»_

 _«_ _—El mismo. —_ Lo vio de pie junto al cuerpo inerte que había ocupado en vida. Su espíritu brillaba con luz propia y sonreía de la misma forma en que lo había hecho mientras todavía respiraba _—. Veo que te hace falta sólo un mísero fantasma más ¿eh? Creo que doy la talla para el trabajo._ _»_

 _«_ _—Sí lo haces no habrá vuelta atrás._ _»_

 _«_ _—Si no lo hago no habrá un cuerpo al que volver de todos modos, ¿verdad?_ _»_

 _«_ _—Zack..._ —Aerith le sonrió con ternura, asintiendo con la cabeza _—. Lo permitiré si estás seguro de ello..._ _»_

Tomó aire, dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa a Cloud antes de incorporarse con seriedad. Fijó la mirada en un punto lejano del horizonte; aquél en donde se encontraba su tierra natal... y por ende los seres a los que más les debía su protección.

 _«_ _—Tengo su sangre. Soy el empujón que nos falta para ganar._ —Forzó una sonrisa, elevando el rostro a las alturas con expresión soñadora _—. Además... siempre dijiste que no me sería posible fundirme con la corriente vital. Me encantaría que te equivocaras al menos por una vez, Ae._ _»_

 _«_ _—Yo también deseo equivocarme, amigo mío._ _»_

Le sonrió con afecto mientras elevaba una mano para que un nuevo brazo de la corriente se abriera paso bajo sus pies. El espíritu de Zack se hundió en la ráfaga de luz; desapareciendo en el mar de almas junto con el resto de los valientes que enfrentaban a la destructora de mundos.

 _«_ _—Ya terminó_ _»_ —declaró Aerith, y la corriente intensificó su empuje con tanta fuerza como para quebrar en dos un planeta entero.

Jenova se retorció mientras su oscura naturaleza se fundía con el asteroide que ella misma había convocado para destruir a los defensores. Quiso maldecir, amenazar... gritar. Pero la envolvió una pureza tan cegadora que toda su identidad se disolvió aún antes de que su cuerpo terminara de hacerlo.

Las nubes se dispersaron, dejando libre el firmamento por donde el sol volvió a acariciar la superficie de su querido planeta otra vez.

 _La tierra... estaba a salvo._

* * *

 _ **"El héroe más grande es aquel que da la vida por**_

 _ **sus amigos."**_


	37. Legado

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo 37**

 **"Legado"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

 ** **Gongaga, un año después.****

Los Fair festejaban el aniversario número uno del incidente de meteorito. Era un acontecimiento que se celebraba ese día en todas partes del mundo; hacía doce meses que los herederos de los Cetra habían logrado sobrevivir a una de las peores tragedias que a la humanidad le había tocado enfrentar.

Se conmemoraba la caída del imperio de Shinra también. Tanto su presidente como sus dirigentes más importantes habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra desde entonces. Nadie sabía bien por qué, pero suponían que algo habían tenido que ver en el cataclismo que estuvo a punto de suceder, y que escaparon para evitar el linchamiento público que eso les acarrearía.

Nadie llegó a imaginar que en ese mismo momento se encontraban fundando una civilización aislacionista en otro planeta de la galaxia.

Reeve Tuesti (ex jefe de la división de planeamiento urbano de la desaparecida compañía) había fundado la _WRO ("World regenesis organization"),_ hacía unos meses atrás. Era una suerte de gobierno de transición que se ocupaba de proteger a los ciudadanos que habían quedado desamparados tras el desarme de Shinra; administrando tanto el poder militar como los servicios y el comercio de la nueva Midgar, a quien Tuesti gustaba de llamar cariñosamente, _"Edge"._

Avalancha había estado de acuerdo con el proyecto. Dado que el planeador urbano contaba con su confianza tras los valientes actos que había cometido desde que los ayudó en el templo de los ancianos.

Si bien no se había puesto en peligro durante aquella ocasión (él estaba sentado cómodamente en la sede de Shinra cuando decidió sacrificar a Cait Sith), fue el responsable de viajar a Icicle y recogerlos en su nave privada en el momento en el que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Cid agradeció el puesto que se le ofreció como Capitán de la flota de la nueva organización. Mientras que Barret y Yuffie se convirtieron en los líderes de recursos naturales e inteligencia, respectivamente.

Sadie Darcy estaba sentada en el exterior de la nueva cabaña que habían levantado para reemplazar a la que había sido destruida por la corriente vital. Los vecinos se movían con algarabía a su alrededor y los preparativos le trajeron recuerdos dolorosos de otro día festivo. Cada risa, cada felicitación... cada gesto de ánimo le estrujaba el corazón.

Dina Fair dejó el pastel de chocolate que cargaba sobre una de las enormes mesas de madera que habían sacado al jardín y sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de la jovencita que vivía con ellos desde el año pasado. Ya no se teñía el cabello y este le caía a la altura de los hombros con su color oscuro natural. Vestía unos vaqueros de tiro alto y una camisa a cuadros violeta que la hacía verse mucho más casual de lo que lucía la primera vez que la mujer la viera aparecer en su casa.

La guerrera que le devolvió a su hijo tanto tiempo atrás bien podría pasar por una chica de campo más en esos días, y eso la hacía sentirse tranquila. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de que Zack no habría querido verla ponerse en peligro otra vez.

Se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado en la hamaca de acero para dos donde la chica se balanceaba con expresión ausente:

—Imagino que es un día complicado. —Le buscó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero deberías estar feliz, querida.

—Lo estoy. —Su voz sonó ronca y desafinada. Nunca había podido recuperarse del todo del daño que Jenova le hizo a sus cuerdas vocales. Aunque daba gracias por poder hablar; ya que eso era una bendición en sí misma—. Pero... —Meneó la cabeza— ...es extraño. Siento que... que hay gente que merecía estar aquí más que yo.

—Hmm... —Dina asintió, apretando los labios mientras observaba como su esposo ayudaba a los pequeños sobrinos de la señora Spence a colocar unas guirnaldas sobre la pista de baile—. Quizá. Pero no nos toca a nosotros decidir eso, mi niña. —Le palmeó una mano mientras su rostro ensombrecía levemente—: Si así fuera... nosotros nos habríamos ido antes que él.

—Sí...

—Pero los que quedamos atrás... —Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos— ...tenemos el deber de seguir adelante aunque no queramos hacerlo. —Volteó a verla, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se habían agolpado detrás de ellos al pensar en el destino que había sufrido su único hijo—. Debemos sentirnos orgullosos en días como estos; cuando todo el mundo está dando las gracias por su sacrificio.

Sadie frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la invadía una amargura dolorosa:

—Pero nadie sabe lo que pasó. —Sus espesas cejas negras se juntaron en el medio de su frente mientras se esforzaba por no perder la calma—. No tienen idea de quien los salvó. No saben nada de él... o de Aerith. Ni siquiera de Cloud.

—Es verdad. —Suspiró—. Pero nosotros lo sabemos. Y somos afortunados por eso. No todos tienen el privilegio de saber a quienes les deben el aire que respiran... —Volteó hacia ella para apartarle el flequillo del rostro con un gesto amoroso—. Sé que es duro. Tu dolor es el mismo que el mío, querida.

Dina miró alrededor, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de melancolía. —Pero tenemos nuestro premio frente a nuestras propias narices. Ellos pelearon por días como estos y tenemos la responsabilidad de disfrutarlos.

Sadie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado desbordada por las emociones como para expresar sus sentimientos con claridad. Dina le acomodó el cuello de la camisa antes de ponerse de pie:

—Fuimos y somos una familia. No importa cuan lejos estemos; mientras nos tengamos bien guardados en las memorias de nuestros corazones... nada podrá separarnos.

—Gracias... Dina. —Le sonrió débilmente—. Que bueno que todavía estás aquí.

—¿Y a dónde más me iría? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaron fuertemente. Se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Pase lo que pase, este será siempre tu hogar.

—Mi hogar... —murmuró para sí misma al verla alejarse.

Su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante que hizo repiquetear su teléfono móvil. Lo atendió con curiosidad, preguntándose para que la estaría llamando Reeve Tuesti en un día feriado:

—¿Diga?

—¡Ah, Sadie Darcy! ¿Cómo estás?

Hizo una mueca, apartando el aparato de su oído a causa de la voz estridente de su escucha. La personalidad de Reeve nunca había diferido mucho de la de su peluda contraparte robótica:

—Vaya pregunta para hacer en un día como este...

—Oh, sí. Gran verdad. Se cumple un año del ataque de Jenova, ¿no?

—Ajá. —Torció los labios—. ¿Hay algún motivo importante por el que me llamaste? Estoy un poco ocupada aho-

—¿Es que no puede un buen amigo llamar para charlar? —La cortó con un tono lastimero—. Me gusta enterarme de como la están pasando los héroes del planeta.

—Sí, claro... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Y no estás pescando votos para la próxima elección, ¿eh? A mí no me engañas con eso, Tuesti.

—¡Ah! ¡Jamás haría algo tan bajo! —Hizo un mohín—. ¿De veras me crees un político sucio como todos los demás?

—Trabajaste en Shinra por años. No puedes haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos.

El nuevo presidente de Midgar soltó una risa triunfal; acababa de dar con la respuesta que consideraba perfecta para rebatir ese argumento:

—¡Ah! ¡Pero no soy un perro, sino un gato! ¡Y uno con un montón de buenas intenciones para restaurar la paz de nuestro bello mundo! ¡Sí que sí!

Sadie se encogió de hombros. —Podrías usar eso como tu frase de campaña.

—Hmm... ¡tampoco es mala idea!

—Tuesti; ve al grano o te quedas hablando solo.

—¡Ah! ¡No, no! —Soltó una carcajada, divertido ante la poca paciencia de su escucha—: ¡De acuerdo! Como bien sabrás, la WRO está financiando muchos proyectos impulsados por organizaciones benéficas de todo el mundo. La señorita Cissnei, Kunsel Reiss, y yo; un humilde servidor, estamos trabajando en la construcción de un orfanato para los huérfanos que se han quedado solos tras el primer brote del Geoestigma.

—¿De veras? —Sadie arqueó las cejas—. Escuché que está cerca de convertirse en una pandemia...

—Así es... tristemente nuestros científicos no han logrado dar con la cura todavía. Lo único que hemos podido descubrir es que el virus se repartió por todo el mundo tras la erupción de la corriente vital.

—Sí. Lo vi en las noticias. No debieron dejar que se supiera esa información; ahora todos están culpando al planeta de algo que apuesto que es cien por ciento culpa de Jenova.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo y si supiera quien filtró la información ten por seguro que le diría dos o tres cosas. —Suspiró largamente, para volver a recuperar el optimismo al retomar la palabra—. Pero bautizaremos al orfanato con el nombre de Aerith Gainsborough; ella era conocida como una amante de la naturaleza y todos en Midgar echan mucho de menos su talento para hacer crecer flores prácticamente de las rocas.

—¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión popular?

—Es un primer paso. Pero deseo creer que sí. Si nuestro centro que se empeña en ayudar a las víctimas de esta peste asesina, lleva el nombre de alguien que amaba tanto la tierra, eso colaborará con disolver un poco la conexión que se hizo entre la corriente vital y las muertes.

Sadie asintió lentamente, sonriendo apenas al pensar en su querida amiga:

—Aerith hubiera amado la idea.

—Sé que ella nos cuida desde algún sitio escondido, Sadie. Y que aprueba cada uno de nuestros esfuerzos por hacer más felices a las personas por las que dio la vida. —Su voz se suavizó al continuar—. Aerith me inspiró a ser una persona mejor... y su sacrificio siempre me dará fuerzas para mantenerme de esa forma. Jamás permitiré que la WRO se convierta en una nueva Shinra, eso lo juro.

—Yo... —Parpadeó repetidas veces, insegura acerca de como responder. Quería seguir mostrándose cínica, ya que los gobiernos jamás habían sido de su agrado. Pero... algo en las palabras del presidente hizo que su corazón se ablandara peligrosamente.

—Está bien. Sólo quería tenerla al tanto de como van las cosas por aquí. —Sonrió, volviendo a recuperar el tono divertido de su voz—: Aunque sería mejor que se viniera a Midgar y se uniera a la WRO. ¡Una persona con su experiencia de combate bien podría ingresar directamente como líder de escuadrón a nuestras filas! Nuestro personal está compuesto en su mayor parte de civiles voluntarios y... ¡sería bueno tenerla de nuestro lado!

Sadie frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua con frustración:

—No estoy interesada en-

—¡Pero muchos de sus camaradas de Avalancha ya están trabajando con nosotros desde hace tiempo!

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero aún así no estoy intere-

—No puede quedarse lamentando las pérdidas por siempre. ¡Es mejor pelear por el mañana! ¡Darle un buen golpe en la nariz a-

Cortó la llamada antes de que Reeve pudiera terminar de insistirle. Se quedó mirando el aparato con una expresión amarga. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar sonaban peligrosamente como ese lado de su consciencia que se esforzaba en silenciar cada día.

Era verdad que tenía la obligación de seguir al servicio de los ideales por los que sus compañeros y ella habían jurado dar la vida. Era más que imperante seguir peleando de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho aquellos que cayeron en el cumplimiento del deber.

Pero... ¿en dónde quedaban sus propios deseos? ¿Sus sueños, sus anhelos y su libertad?

¿Es que las batallas jamás terminarían? ¿Nunca... tendría tiempo de disfrutar el mundo que sus seres amados le habían obsequiado?

Se levantó de la hamaca y caminó rápidamente a través de los campos de hierbas secas que se mecían al ser suavemente agitadas por la brisa. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de escapar, de perderse en la lejanía sin un rumbo fijo. De desaparecer.

Su flequillo oscuro se agitó frente a sus ojos mientras se precipitaba sin mirar atrás; con el único deseo de ir más y más adelante. Más lejos en el tiempo que parecía jamás dejarle escapar de la violencia de su pasado.

Pero se detuvo cuando una motocicleta frenó en el camino que tenía enfrente. Abrió la boca un palmo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _Zack._

Zack estaba conduciendo, y le sonreía con ternura mientras se apeaba del vehículo para empezar a caminar hacia ella.

Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no dejarse caer al suelo. Se movió a su encuentro, primero trotando despacio para en seguida lanzarse a toda carrera a su encuentro.

Quiso llamarlo, quiso repetir su nombre mil veces... pero la voz no le salió. Sus gritos de felicidad se quedaron a mitad de su garganta cuando comprobó que la distancia la había engañado.

De alguna manera tan curiosa como cruel... era Cloud a quien tenía frente a ella, y no a Zack. Para nada a su querido Zack.

—Cloud... —Dejó caer los hombros mientras se ponía pálida de la decepción.

—Sadie. —Esbozó una media sonrisa al detenerse a pocos pasos de ella—. Me tardé más de lo que debía.

—¿Qué? —Hizo una mueca que se convirtió en una expresión de infinita sorpresa cuando el recién llegado cerró la distancia entre ambos, para darle un apretado abrazo que por poco le saca el aire de los pulmones. Varios de los mechones dorados de la alborotada cabellera de Cloud acabaron por metérsele en los ojos, haciéndolo todo más confuso y difícil de explicar—: ¡Ah! ¿Q, qué estás haciendo?

—Es de parte de un amigo. —Se apartó de ella, apretándole los hombros a la vez que una risita arrogante escapaba de entre sus labios—. Prácticamente me rogó que lo hiciera hace tiempo. Pero atravesar el océano por una simple encomienda es una tarea bastante complicada.

El corazón de Sadie dio un vuelco al sospechar el significado del mensaje. Pero todavía estaba demasiado confundida como para hablar. Cloud cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, atento al nuevo color de la melena de su antigua camarada:

—Me dedico a los repartos a domicilio ahora. Es una profesión solitaria que no a muchos les gusta hacer; pero para mí es el paraíso.

—Entonces... —Se rascó la nuca, totalmente sobrepasada por la inesperada situación— ¿Dices que... ese _amigo_... te pagó para... para-

—Bah. —Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, volviendo a acercarse a su escucha—. Jamás habría venido hasta Gongaga para entregar un simple abrazo. Hay algo más que debes recibir.

Sadie retrocedió un paso, inquieta ante la idea de ser la víctima de una nueva demostración de afecto. Pero Cloud no hizo nada como eso, sino que se apartó para dejarle ver la motocicleta en la que había llegado. Elevó el mentón con orgullo al señalarla con el dorso de su mano:

—Creo que podemos disponer de _Fenrir_ mientras tanto.

—¿Fenrir? —Sadie sonrió con malicia—. ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu motocicleta?

—¡Vamos! —Hizo un mohín, señalando la brillante carrocería—. La construí yo mismo. Bueno... con ayuda de Barret y... algunos mecánicos de Midgar también.

—Es realmente preciosa. —La examinó con cautela, deteniéndose al recordar lo que iba a decir antes de dejarse llevar por el llamativo vehículo—. Espera... —Entrecerró los ojos al voltear hacia él—. ¿Vas a regalarme tu motocicleta?

—¿Q, qué? —Se le trabó la lengua tan sólo ante la idea de despegarse de su querida Fenrir—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca?

—¿Entonces por qué has dicho que podemos _disponer_... de ella?

—Bueno... —Se recostó contra la moto, cruzando los brazos para sonreírle de una forma confidente—: Supongo que podemos viajar a todos esos sitios sin necesidad de andar dando lástima en un cacharro que se quede a medio camino.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos y sólo la brisa lo interrumpió al acariciar las hierbas que crecían junto al camino de tierra. Sadie ladeó la cabeza a un lado:

—¿Quieres... viajar conmigo? —Soltó una breve risa a causa de la confusión que le produjo la propuesta—. Eso no tiene sentido.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero una promesa es una promesa.

—Una promesa... —repitió Sadie casi para sí misma—. ¿Y quién te haría prometer una cosa así?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes. —El joven arqueó las cejas, como si hablara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sadie vaciló durante unos minutos, hasta que las últimas palabras que había compartido al despedirse de Zack en Junon se repitieron en el fondo de su mente:

 _«_ _—Si es que regreso; recorreremos el mundo en un coche viejo. Ya sabes; ¡de esos que necesitan visitar el taller cada dos kilómetros! Conoceremos a muchas personas y le daremos una mano a quien lo necesite. ¡Comeremos los platos más extraños y nos tomaremos fotografías hasta que la apestosa cámara reviente!_ _»_

La mirada de Cloud reapareció detrás de sus recuerdos, fundiéndose con el rostro de quien ya no era parte de ese mundo:

—Su alma volvió a fundirse con la del Zack original —declaró con un tono de voz calmo. Su tono era tan suave que apenas se dejaba oír sobre el viento que les agitaba el cabello y las ropas al mismo tiempo—. Es el premio que el planeta le otorgó por su sacrificio.

—Así que de verdad lo logró... —Sadie trató de no llorar, pero la emocionó el saber que él había alcanzado el reconocimiento que siempre temió perderse. Había pasado muchas noches en vela sumida en la incertidumbre de no saber sí Zack estaba atrapado en ese horrible limbo que se le reservaba a los clones de Jenova al morir.

Escuchar esa revelación de parte del recién llegado le quitó un enorme peso de encima; y esa carga se manifestó en las numerosas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—El recuerdo de Zack... —continuó Cloud, llevándose una mano al pecho— ...ha estado conmigo desde aquél día en el que dio la vida para salvarme. Nuestra conexión jamás se rompió.

—Eso significa... —Parpadeó lentamente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro para secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de deslizarse silenciosamente por su superficie—. ¿Qué puedes... oírlo o algo así?

—Sólo a veces. —Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa sincera—. Pero cada ocasión lo vale.

Sadie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco celosa de la oportunidad que le había sido obsequiada a su acompañante.

—Eres muy afortunado. Yo... nunca pude despedirme de él.

—Lo sé... —Cloud asintió—. Pero... ni aún así él dejó de pensar en ti.

—Oh... —La joven parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Tú... crees que...?

—¿Qué?

—N, nada... no tiene importancia... —Se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada hasta sus propios pies—. Es que a veces me pregunto... si no me guardó rencor por quedarme en Junon mientras él se ocupaba de salvar el mundo.

—No pienses tonterías. —Meneó la cabeza suavemente a los lados—. Zack no era así.

—Sí. Es verdad...

—Además... —Su expresión se tornó cansina al añadir— ...de no haberlo escuchado pude librarme de tener que acceder a su pedido. Irme de paseo contigo hará que me atrase en varios encargos que tengo pendientes.

—Bueno... no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. —Hizo un mohín, pateando un pedrusco del suelo con la punta de su sandalia.

—Claro que quiero. —Cloud se arrepintió en seguida de haber hablado con tanta seguridad, y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le daba la espalda—. Zack tiene razón. Nos merecemos unas vacaciones después de todo esto.

—Hubiera sido bueno que él estuviera con nosotros... —susurró Sadie— ...y Aerith también. ¡Nos habríamos divertido muchísimo!

El mercenario asintió en silencio, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía de pena al escuchar el nombre de la joven a la que nunca llegó a confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos.

—Pero... —continuó Sadie, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con un paso vacilante— ...apuesto a que una parte de ellos nos acompañará siempre. Y que si lo deseamos de verdad, entonces podremos llevarlos con nosotros a cualquier parte.

—¿Será eso posible? —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Hablemos de ellos a diario —propuso Sadie, buscándole la mirada—. Y tratemos de pensar como se sentirían respecto a cada sitio nuevo que visitemos.

Cloud parpadeó rápidamente al notar la forma en la que lo observaba con ese par de enormes ojos verdes. Juraría que jamás la había visto ser tan proactiva (o amable) con él. Retrocedió un paso por instinto, nervioso por algo que ni siquiera llegaba a entender.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar tanto tiempo conmigo? —le preguntó—. Hay que admitir que los dos tenemos un genio del demonio.

Sadie rió sin poder evitarlo, sorprendida por la súbita inseguridad que había embargado a su compañero:

—Al menos dijiste "los dos" —explicó sin dejar de sonreír—. Si aceptas que no todo es culpa mía quizá esté dispuesta a soportar tu mal humor.

—No te rías, estoy hablando en serio —murmuró, confundido por el cambio de actitud de Sadie—. No quiero que terminemos por matarnos a medio camino.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que llegó para proponerme esto! —Volvió a reír—. ¿Viajaste desde el otro continente sólo para asustarte de mí? ¡No sabía que tenía tan mala reputación! Debería buscarme trabajo como Turco.

Cloud elevó las comisuras de los labios, sintiendo que se le contagiaba la risa:

—Ya. Quizá se te hubiera dado mejor que ser psicóloga. Te encanta dispararle a los demás.

Sadie asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo por lo bajo. Ambos bromearon por un rato más, y la tensión pareció disolverse al mismo tiempo que se escondía el sol de la tarde. Fue entonces que los ojos de Cloud se posaron en el horizonte, sintiéndose en confianza suficiente como para declarar:

—Nosotros éramos importantes para Zack y para Aerith... y sé que esto es lo que deseaban para nosotros. Vernos reír... y disfrutar del futuro por el que dieron sus vidas.

—Es verdad... —Sadie se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en lo que iba a decidir—. Nosotros somos... el legado que ellos dejaron atrás.

—Sí... —No volteó al verla—. Esa es una buena forma de definirlo.

—No tienes por qué dejar de trabajar como repartidor durante el viaje si no quieres retrasarte. Puedo acompañarte durante los envíos si te place.

—Es algo muy aburrido.

—Dijiste que te gustaba.

—Sí, pero dudo que te guste la soledad tanto como a mí.

Sadie sonrió con un dejo de pena. —He estado bastante sola desde que pasó lo de Meteorito. Supongo... que estar _solos en compañía_ no será demasiado diferente, ¿eh?

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. —Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, girando lentamente para mirarla a la cara—. Por mi parte... la idea no me parece tan mala.

—Escuché que hay excelentes restaurantes en Wutai. —Rió la joven, golpeteándose los labios con la yema de los dedos—. ¡Y siempre quise conocer Cañón Cosmo!

—¿Conque Cañón Cosmo, eh? —Se le contagió la risa, le divertía sobremanera el entusiasmo casi juvenil de su compañera—. No hay más que un montón de rocas y colinas de arcilla para ver.

—¡¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un miembro de Avalancha?! —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos de forma exagerada—. ¡Ahí se fundó nuestro grupo!

—Más razones para borrarlo de la lista —bromeó—. Acepté irme de viaje con Sadie Darcy, y no con Barret Wallace.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, mirándolo desafiante:

—¡Pues a Sadie Darcy le interesa ir a Cañón Cosmo!

—Y a Cloud Strife le da igual lo que piense Sadie Darcy.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijo por unos segundos, en un duelo de miradas que fue interrumpido por la risa osada de la joven:

—¡Ya...! ¡Por ponerte así de terco será el primer sitio que visitaremos!

—¿Según quién?

—¡Según... yo! —Hizo un mohín, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos—. Tienes una promesa que cumplir... ¡y me rehusaré a ir si no vamos a Cañón Cosmo primero!

—Bah, ¿me dejarás elegir todos los sitios a mí si vamos a ese lugar aburrido primero?

—¡¿Todos...?!

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Ya, ya... —Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. De acuerdo, tú eliges el resto de los destinos.

—Entonces tenemos un trato. —Sonrió de forma arrogante, con la luz de la tarde reflejada detrás de sus pupilas—. ¿Qué dices, Darcy? ¿Te vienes conmigo a ver el mundo?

—Claro que sí. —Se apartó el cabello del rostro cuando el azote de la brisa los envolvió en su abrazo—. Ya era hora de conocernos mejor, Cloud.

Él se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa silenciosa, una de esas que sólo reservaba para aquellos que le importaban de verdad.

La conexión que los había unido a Zack seguía intacta; tan fuerte como lo fuera a lo largo de las muchas vidas que les había tocado compartir con ese hombre que había sabido ser un amigo y compañero incondicional. Ese lazo se quebró, pero los extremos se fundieron y los apretaron en un nudo que les ofrecía la chance de seguir adelante.

El espíritu de Aerith observaba la escena desde el campo que pertenecía a los Fair. Estaba de pie en el único sitio donde todavía crecían las flores silvestres, asegurándose de que los seres a los que más amaba en el mundo abrazaran la felicidad que se merecían.

Su silueta translúcida sonrió pacíficamente al verlos charlar de forma animada, mientras compartían anécdotas sobre los eventos que se dieron a lo largo del viaje de Cloud. Se subieron a la motocicleta un rato después y esta arrancó la marcha sin prisas; perdiéndose en el camino que los llevaba a un horizonte lleno de aventuras.

A un nuevo comienzo.

 _Y a una nueva historia._

* * *

 **EL FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Queridos lectores; el último episodio de _"El porqué de las cosas"_ ha llegado a su fin! Esta es la última parada, _¡el final de los finales!, ¡le grand finale!_ Y no podría agradecerles más por la lectura y el enorme tiempo dedicado a mis humildes escritos.

Empecé a escribir este fic en diciembre del 2015, pero la idea general de _"Crónicas Darcy"_ inició con una serie de novelas que se expandió a lo largo de cuatro cuadernos allá por el año 2010. Decidí reescribirlas antes de compartirlas en mi perfil de FF-NET, y de esa manera _"Final Spirit"_ (título original de la primera entrega) pasó a ser _"El porqué de las cosas"._ ¡Publicar el último capítulo me llena de felicidad!

El apoyo de **ShimoDuck** , **Celine0292** , y **Chess-Kitten** ha resultado fundamental, vital, _¡extremadamente útil y motivador!_ Las quiero mucho a las tres, no sólo son personas maravillosas sino lectoras de oro también. Sus reviews han sido las alas que le permitieron elevarse por los cielos a mi fic. ¡Gracias infinitas, mis hermosas amigas!

También le agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron sin comentar. Como digo siempre: saber que estuvieron del otro lado a cada paso me halaga y me hace sentir orgullosa de haber conseguido que mi historia fuese parte de sus vidas.

Hoy me siento melancólica, pero satisfecha. Me despido con un simple _"gracias",_ una palabra breve pero igualmente poderosa. Gracias por estar ahí y darme fuerzas para seguir. Gracias... por todo.

* * *

 _ **Con amor, Lady Yomi.**_

* * *

 **¡Secuela disponible!**

¡Buenas noticias! ¡Ya he dado inicio a la publicación de la gran secuela de "El porqué de las cosas"! La nueva obra se titula "Los que quedaron atrás" (ID: 12760002), y pueden acceder a ella a través de mi perfil. ¡Les prometo que la experiencia será igual de memorable que esta que acaba de terminar!

 **¡Nos leemos allí! :D**


End file.
